Was ein Kind verändern kann
by vickysnape
Summary: Ich will ein Kind von dir ... sagte Voldemort und verschwand, er ließ einen total verwirrten Jungen zurück. Slash Tom x Harry BEENDET
1. Todesser im Ligusterweg

Titel: Was ein Kind verändern kann...

Autor: vickysnape

Disclimer: Nichts gehört mir, alle Personen und Orte gehören JKR und ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld...leider

Warnung: Slash, Schwangerschaft bei Männern, AU und voll OOC

Anmerkung: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir, als ich die vielen ffs von xerperus durchgelesen habe. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zuviel kopiert und geklaut,... ich habe vorher bei xerperus angefragt, ob ich diese ff hochstellen darf, und sie hat es mir erlaubt. (Also die Tatsache, dass Tom der gute und Dumbledore der böse ist, ist auf jeden Fall von ihr... (und anderen Autoren...)) mich vor xerperus verneig und ihr danke für ihr okay.

So nun genug gelabert. Obwohl ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass diese ff nicht so regelmäßig up-gedatet wird wie Wenn die Seele weint. Das konzept steht schon, also der Plott. Leider habe ich im Moment nicht wirklich viel Zeit zum schreiben, da ich mit dem Studieren angefangen habe. Aber ich bemühe mich wenigstens alle 2 Wochen hoch zu laden. (vielleicht auch öfters)

Nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

1. Kapitel: Todesser im Ligusterweg  
  
Harry lag in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg und war gerade beim einschlafen, als ein vierfaches Plopp ihn in die Höhe fahren ließ.  
  
Er brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzuschauen um zu wissen, dass es Todesser und Voldemort waren. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer und er sank kraftlos auf sein Bett nieder. Schon lange hatte er aufgegeben gegen diese Schmerzen anzukämpfen, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Für was auch? Sirius war tot, weil er so dumm war und in eine Falle gelaufen war... Also für was weiter leben, und andere in Gefahr bringen.  
  
„Los gebt ihm den Trank!"sagte Voldemort kalt.  
  
Harry spürte, wie er von den Todesser gepackt wurde, er wehrte sich. Bemerkte aber auch, dass der Schmerz in seiner Narbe nach ließ, Voldemort musste sich wieder entfernt haben. Aber er war noch da, das spürte er.  
  
Harry hatte keine Chance, je ein Todesser hielt ihn an den Armen fest und drückten ihn auf sein Bett. Der dritte Todesser stand vor ihm.  
  
„Mach den Mund auf, ich will dir nicht unnötig weh tun!"sagte der dritte Todesser in einem ruhigen Ton. Harry erkannte ihn, es war Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Niemals würde er den Mund aufmachen, sie wollten ihn vergiften. Ja er würde sterben, er hatte keinen Chance, aber er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Lucius ihm gleich eine Crucio aufhalsen würde, denn dann würde er den Mund öffnen um zu schreien...  
  
„Ich würde sagen, sie überraschen mich, Potter. Aber es stimmt nicht. Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie auf Stur machen würden. Severus, halt ihm die Nase zu!"sagt Lucius immer noch ruhig.  
  
Harry geriet in Panik. Er versuchte Snapes Hand auszuweichen, aber es ging nicht. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Und musste den Mund öffnen um Luft zu holen. Diesen Moment nutzte Lucius aus und füllte ihn den Tranke ein und presste Harrys Mund wieder zu und begann seine Kehle zu massieren. Harry schluckte...  
  
Die Todesser ließen von ihm ab, der für Harry unbekannte Todesser verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Harry lag keuchend auf seinem Bett. Er hatte den Trank genommen, was würde nun mit ihm geschehen? Er hatte Angst.  
  
Voldemort kam mit dem Todesser wieder zurück und gab seinen Todesser ein Zeichen zu verschwinden. Voldemort setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und strich ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Spürst du was?"fragte Voldemort, aber seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so kalt.  
  
Harry schaute verwirrt auf Voldemort. Was sollte das? Warum tötete er ihn nicht einfach gleich? War er ihm nicht schon zu oft wieder entkommen?  
  
„Nein! Was war das für Zeug?"wollte Harry wissen. Glaubte aber nicht wirklich daran, dass Voldemort ihm antworten würde.  
  
„Ein Trank, der den Zauber von dir nimmt, den man über dich gesprochen hat, damit du in meiner Nähe schmerzen erleidest."Antwortete Voldemort.  
  
Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. Ja er hatte recht, er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, aber warum sollte Voldemort das tun?  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Ich konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Dumbledore dich behandelt, wie du leidest. Und auch dein Pate, Sirius, hat mich gebeten nach dir zu schauen."  
  
„Sirius ist tot!"schrie Harry wütend. Wie konnte Voldemort nur behaupten Sirius würde ihn um etwas bitten?  
  
„Nein, er lebt. Nun aber zu dem Punkt, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Ich will ein Kind von dir. Überleg es dir. Ich kommt in 3 Tagen wieder. Da kannst du mich alles fragen. Aber ich bitte dich, sag es nicht Dumbledore, ich werde dir auch nichts tun. Hier!"Er gab Harry 3 Bücher und disapparierte.  
  
Harry schaute total verdattert auf die Bücher. Dann stand er auf um an Dumbledore zu schreiben, er musste den Orden verständigen... Doch sollte er das wirklich? Sein Blick viel wieder auf die Bücher. Neugierig betrachtete er sie. Voldemort würde in 3 Tagen wieder kommen, also hatte er noch Zeit.  
  
Das erste Buch war eins über schwarze Magie und magische Gegenstände. In der Mitte des Buches war ein kleiner Zettel. Harry schlug die Seite auf und starrte ungläubig auf das Bild. Es war der Torbogen aus dem Ministerium! 

A/N.: So und nun sagt mir bitte wie ihr es fandet.... Lohnt es sich weiter zu schreiben, oder soll ich es sein lassen?


	2. Kann es Wahr sein?

Also ich danke euch allen, so viele Kommis, rot bin vor freude Tränen in den Augen hat ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel mir eure Kommis bedeuten...

****

2. Kapitel: Kann es Wahr sein? 

_Der Torbogen stammt aus dem 13 Jahrhundert. Es ist bis heute noch nicht geklärt, wer ihn erschaffen hat. Doch soviel ist bereits erforscht. Wer durch diesen Bogen fällt, der stirbt nicht, auch wenn er schwere Verletzungen erlitten hat, kurz bevor er durchfiel. Der Torbogen hat eine starke magische Kraft, die alle Verletzungen heilen kann. Vermutlich auch jemand, der Sekunden vorher mit dem Todesfluch belegt wurde, würde ihn überleben... Doch leider ist nicht bekannt, was sich hinter dem Vorhang befindet, noch wo sich der Ausgang, wenn es einen gibt, befinden könnte. Spekulationen gehen davon aus, dass sich ein Ausgang in einer alten Festung wie z.B. Malfoy Manor oder Snape Manor befindet. _

_Doch noch konnte kein Ausgang gefunden werden._

Harry schaute auf, hieß das jetzt, dass Sirius noch lebte? Wusste Voldemort wo der Ausgang war? War Sirius wirklich bei ihm? Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm das nicht gesagt?

Erst nach dem dritten Mal lesen fiel Harry auf, dass Malfoy unterstrichen war. Sollte das heißen, der Ausgang befand sich dort?

Hielten sie Sirius gefangen?

Er legte das Buch bei Seite und sah sich das Nächste an. Die Wahre Geschichte Er schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Als er fertig war starrte er vor sich hin.

Dieses Buch behauptete, dass seine Eltern, James und Lili, mit Voldemort gegen Dumbledore gearbeitet hatten. Sie waren Spione für Voldemort...

Dumbledore legte einen Fluch auf Harry (nach seiner Geburt), der Voldemort den Gar ausmachen sollte. Doch Voldemort überlebte...

Sirius wurde auf Befehl von Dumbledore nach Askaban gebracht...

Was sollte er nur glauben? Aber warum hatte Voldemort ihn dann den Trank gegeben? Warum hatten die Todesser ihm nicht wirklich weh getan?

Erst jetzt wurde Harry dies so richtig bewusst. Sie hatten ihn auf Muggelweise dazu gebracht den Trank zu nehmen. Ohne einen Fluch. Und dabei wäre doch ein Schmerzfluch die einfachst Lösung gewesen.

Harry konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter Nachdenken, in seinem Kopf führen die Gedanken Achterbahn, also er legte sich hin und schlief erstaunlich schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schaute er sich die Bücher genauer an. Das dritte enthielt Tränke unter anderem auch einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank, der nur funktionier, wurde er aus freiem Willen eingenommen.

Das erklärte, warum Voldemort ihn erst gefragt, okay mehr Befohlen hatte. Harry hatte sich schon gewundert, warum Voldemort ihn nicht einfach vergewaltigt hatte...

Zwischen durch ging Harry nach unten und aß einen Kleinigkeit. Den Dursleys war inzwischen egal, was Harry machte, solange er sie nur in Ruhe ließ und die Nachbarn nichts merkten...

Harry hatte beschlossen, dass er erst einmal warten würde, bevor er Dumbledore oder den Orden informierte. Voldemort hatte ihm versprochen ihm nichts zu tun und egal wie grausam Voldemort war, er hielt immer sein Wort. Und scheinbar, wollte er was von ihm, dass sehr wichtig war. Also warum nicht warten? Und außerdem, wollte er Fragen beantworten, etwas was Dumbledore selten tat. Mal sehen, was Voldemort nun schon wieder plante...

Auch war Harry sich nicht sicher was er noch glauben sollte. Gut die Bücher waren von Voldemort, sie konnten sie sehr leicht gefälscht haben; aber aus welchem Grund, sollte man einen so großen Aufstand machen? Und ihm dann auch noch mit dem Trank helfen? Alles ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Am morgen des dritten Tages kam eine Schwarze Eule, die Harry nicht kannte. Harry machte ihr den Brief ab, und schon war das Tier wieder verschwunden.

Lieber Harry 

_Wie geht es dir mein Junge? Ich hoffe gut. Ich lebe und bin gerade hier bei Tom. Sie halten mich nicht gefangen, sie sind meine Freunde. Sie waren es schon immer._

_Dumbledore hat mir nie vertraut, er hat mich nach Askaban gebracht, du wirst das Buch, die Wahre Geschichte, schon gelesen haben. Es stimmt was darin steht, ich habe selbst mit daran geschrieben..._

_Es freut mich, dass du Dumbledore noch nicht bescheid gegeben hast. Bevor du fragst, Severus hat es uns gesagt. Danke. Es darf keiner Wissen, dass ich lebe! Sie würden mich wieder jagen und einsperren, so wie letztes Jahr. _

_Ich habe mich absichtlich durch den Torbogen fallen lassen, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen..._

_Bitte, vertraue Tom, er will dir wirklich nicht schaden. Solltest du heute ablehnen, wird er dir nur die Erinnerung nehmen, mehr nicht. Er wird dir nicht weh tun._

_Vertraust du ihn, dann wirst du bald erkennen, dass die Welt nicht so ist wie sie scheint._

_Deine Eltern waren auch auf seiner Seite. Glaube mir ich kann nicht länger mit ansehen, wie du leidest, wie Dumbledore dich leiden lässt. _

_Dein Pate_

_Sirius_

_PS.: Dieser Brief wird sich selbst vernichten. Zu unser aller Sicherheit._

Nun konnte Harry wirklich nicht mehr sagen, was er glauben konnte und sollte. Er wollte glauben, dass sein Sirius noch lebte. Aber wie sollten er Voldemort vertrauen? Hat er nicht all die Jahre gegen ihn gekämpft? Dumbledore war immer nett und freundlich gewesen, er hatte ihm nie etwas getan...

Ehe Harry sich versah war auch schon Abend. Es war nun an der Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Harry würde Voldemort eine Chance geben, er würde ihn heute noch nicht verraten. Er wollte erst noch ein paar Antworten.

Voldemort apparierte alleine ohne weitere Todesser in Harrys Zimmer. Harry war darüber sehr überrascht, es war ein hohes Risiko hier alleine her zu kommen...

„Und wie hast du dich entschieden?"war Voldemort erste Frage. Er hatte sich sofort in Harry Zimmer umgesehen, aber keinen vom Orden gesichtet. Harry hatte sich also an die Abmachung gehalten.

„Noch gar nicht, zuerst will ich Antworten."Sagte Harry offen heraus. Er wusste nicht, ob es klug war so mit Voldemort zu sprechen, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Lust freundlich zu sein.

„Nun gut. Auf was? Stell deine Fragen und ich werde sie dir, so fern es mir möglich ist beantworten."Erwiderte Voldemort gelassen und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett, da es die einzigste Sitzmöglichkeit im Zimmer war.

Wow damit hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Voldemort wollte ihm antworten geben. Das konnte also doch noch recht spannend werden. Harry setzte sich Voldemort gegenüber auf den Boden, da er sich nicht neben ihn setzen wollte.

„Was ist, wenn ich nein sage? Oder den Orden informiere? Tötest du mich?"

„Nein nicht direkt, ich werde dir dann nur die Erinnerung an das hier nehmen; zu meinem Schutz, dir wird vorerst nichts geschehen. Aber irgendwann, wird dich Dumbledore schicken, um mich zu töten, dann werde ich nicht mehr zögern ich werde dich töten."

Harry nickte. Er verstand.

„Warum? Du könntest es auch gleich tun? Warum willst du mir die Entscheidung lassen? Was sind deine Gründe?"

„Natürlich könnte ich dich gleich töten, aber ich will es nicht mehr. Das einzige, was ich will, ist die Welt von Dumbledore und seiner Machenschaften befreien. Noch bin ich der Bösewicht, keiner kann meinen Namen aussprechen. Es würde Chaos geben. Es wäre nicht klug! Ich muss leider sagen, ich brauche dich. Dir vertrauen die Menschen. Außerdem will ich, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, wer du bist und woher du kommst. Also wer deine Eltern wirklich waren."

„Kann ich Sirius sehen? Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass er lebt. Ich dachte, er wäre tot."

„Du kannst ihn sehen, aber nicht hier, du müsstest mit mir mit kommen. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich Sirius hier her zu bringen. Er ist schließlich offiziell tot und somit frei."

„Kann ich ihn heute noch sehen?"

„Klar, er wartet auf dich. Gib mir deine Hand. Ich bring dich zu ihm."

Sollte er es tun? War es eine Falle? Aber Harrys Wunsch Sirius wieder zu sehen war einfach stärker...

Er reicht Voldemort seine Hand und schon waren sie disappariert

A/N.: So das wars für heute. Mal sehen, wann es weiter geht... schreibt mir einen Kommi, ja? ganz lieb schau, ihr wisst ja ein Kommi beflügelt...


	3. Kapitel 3 Klarheiten?

So da könnt ihr sehen, war eure Kommis bewirken können... euch knuddel Danke! Danke! Danke! So viele... einfach super...

ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich musste weiter schreiben. (Also Kommis halten mich scheinbar von allem anderen ab... also immer schön weiter Kommi-schreiben...)

Doch ich glaub ich sollte erst mal etwas klar stellen. Das WARUM (Warum Voldemort ein Kind von Harry will) wird ich wohl erst im lauf der ff ganz lösen... in diesem Kapitel, kann man einige Antworten finden, aber nur, wenn man richtig zwischen den Zeilen ließt...

So aber nun viel Spaß, und vergesst den Kommi nicht...

vickysnape

3. Kapitel

Harry schaute sich verwirrt um, Apparieren war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, ganz anders, als die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel und viel angenehmer. Er hielt immer noch Voldemorts Hand als er seinen Paten erblickte, der strahlend auf ihn zugerannt kam.

„Harry!"

„Sirius!"

Harry löste sich von Voldemort und die beiden fielen sich in die Arme. Harry begann zu weinen. Sirius lebte, es stimmte, er hatte ihn nicht verloren. Er konnte es eigentlich immer noch nicht glauben. Sein größter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen.

„Ich lass euch mal allein, wenn was ist, Sirius, du weiß wo du mich findest!"sagte Voldemort. Dieses Bild war einfach zu schön. Er konnte sehen, wie Harrys Augen noch mehr zu strahlen begannen...

„Ja, My Lord, vielen dank!"

Harry und Sirius redeten viel über die Vergangenheit und Harry begann langsam Sirius zu glauben. Aber seine Zweifel waren erst dann verschwunden, als Sirius ihm seine Gedanken des Überfalls Zeigte...

#### Sirius Erinnerung:

„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schell fort, ich halte ihn auf -"(1) 

Harry hörte diesen Satz, er hatte ihn schon in seinem dritten Schuljahr gehört. Er nahm damals an, dass mit ER Voldemort gemeint war, doch nun sah er wer ER wirklich war. Es war Dumbledore!!! Harry schütteltet den Kopf, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hatte er all die Jahre dem Mörder seiner Eltern geglaubt?

Er konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore mit seinem Vater kämpfte und ihn schließlich ermordetet...

Dumbledore ging die Treppe nach oben, Richtung Harrys Zimmer.

„_Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte ich tu alles..."(1)_

Harry konnte nicht sehen, was oben genau vor sich ging, doch er hört den letzten Schrei seiner Mutter und sah das grüne Licht, genau in diesem Moment kam Voldemort mit seinen Todesser herein und rannte hoch um Lili zu helfen...

„Tom, was für eine Ehre."Sagte Dumbledore kalt. „Aber du bist zu spät, wie schon immer."

„Wie konntest du nur? Gib mir den Jungen!"flehte Voldemort Dumbledore an. Doch dieser lächelte ihn nur höhnisch ins Gesicht und strich Harry, den er auf dem Arm hielt liebevoll über die Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich?"fragte Dumbledore kalt.

„Er kann nicht dafür. Er ist noch zu klein. Er kann nichts dafür!"

Voldemort wurde wütend, er begann Dumbledore anzugreifen. Dumbledore wehrte alle Flüche, (genau auf die gleiche Art wie im Ministerium) ab. Harry konnte nur staunen, die Flüche kamen so schnell, dass man sie kaum sehen konnte. Iegendwann setzte Dumbledore das Baby wieder ab und war mit einem PLOPP verschwunden.

Sirius löste sich aus seiner Starre und rannte auch hoch zu Harry. Er sah noch wie Voldemort den Kleine aus der Wiege nahm, und dann ein Grünes Licht und Voldemorts Macht war gebrochen. Harry fiel auf den Boden und begann zu weinen...

#### Sirius Erinnerung Ende

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Aber warum sollte Voldemort ihn dann noch haben wollen? Er hatte ihn fast vernichtet. Das ergab alles immer noch keinen Sinn.

„Ich war Schuld, dass er seine Macht verloren hat. Wie kann er dann..." Harry schluchze und Sirius nahm ihn in den Arm. „Wie konnte Dumbledore nur?"

„Harry du konntest nichts dafür, Dumbledore hat dir diesen Bann auferlegt. Tom ist dir nicht böse. Er mag dich wirklich." Flüsterte Sirius. „Du hast nun Dumbledore wahres Gesicht gesehen. Harry so ist er wirklich. Er schert sich um nichts, solange er die Macht hat. Nicht mal das Leben eines Kindes hält ihn auf."

Harry dachte über diese Worte nach. Bis ihm etwas einfiel. „Aber Sirius, wenn Dumbledore wirklich nur die Macht wollte, warum ist er dann nicht Zaubereiminister geworden als er es konnte? Warum ist er dann Schulleiter geworden?"

„Harry er hat als Schulleiter mehr Einfluss, glaub mir, er kann die Schüler so erziehen, wie er es will. Sie werden ihn später nachfolgen. Er hat auch den Minister unter Kontrolle. Uns ist es noch nicht gelungen die Macht, die Dumbledore inne hat zu brechen. Dabei haben wir einige unserer besten Männer in hohen Positionen im Ministerium. Zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy. Außerdem hatte er als Schulleiter Einfluss auf dich. Er könnte jeder Zeit, wenn er wollte Minister werden, er hat genug Wähler auf seiner Seite."

Noch eine Weile redeten die beiden miteinander, bevor Harry wieder zurück musste. Voldemort hatte Harry versprochen jeden Abend zu kommen, wenn er es wollte... und Harry hatte den Treffen zugestimmt. Er war nämlich neugierig, was noch alles so in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging... Auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Denn immer noch war eine kleine Stimme in Harry, die sagte, dass das alles so nicht sein konnte...

Und wirklich kam Voldemort jeden Abend, sie redeten viel über die Vergangenheit. Tom, wie Harry ihn nun nennen sollte, ließ Harry Zeit mit seiner Entscheidung... und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es machen sollte. Er hatte sich, um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht wirklich viel Gedanken gemacht, alles erschien ihm so irreal. Schließlich war er ein Mann... Ein Kind, damit konnte er doch gar nichts anfangen. Auch hatte er eigentlich keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukommen würde. (Wann hat man ihn auch schon aufgeklärt? Irgendwann mal in der Muggelschule, und da waren Jungs und Mädchen getrennt... in der Zaubererwelt machten das meist die Mütter, oder die älteren Geschwister...)

„Tom, wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich soll ein Kind von dir bekommen, aber ich muss doch nach Hogwarts! Oder sperrst du mich ein? Oder wie?" fragte Harry eines Abends. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich viele Gedanken über dieses Thema gemacht, dass einzigste, was ihn interessierte, war, ob er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfte. Denn egal, was nun Wahr war, Hogwarts war immer noch sein Zuhause. Er wollte um jeden Preis wieder dahin zurück.

Er vertraute Tom und er hatte auch den Menschen hinter der kalten Maske kennen gelernt... Er konnte nun verstehen, warum Tom so geworden ist, wie er ist.

„Wenn du zustimmst, werden wir am letzten Ferientag, das Kind zeugen. So kannst du ohne weiter Probleme in die Schule. Nur die ersten Wochen darf keiner etwas bemerken, sollte jemand etwas bemerken, muss du zu mir kommen. Wenn ein Abbruch unmöglich ist, ist es egal... Das Kind wird dann nach 9 Monaten auf die Welt kommen, Severus wird bei dir sein und dir helfen. Es kommt aber erst nach den Prüfungen..."

„Mh, gut, scheint ja alles geplant zu sein. Ich bin froh, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurück darf. Es ist mein Zuhause..."

„Ich weiß. Ich würde dich niemals einsperren, glaub mir, bitte."

„Ich glaube dir. Aber was ist mit meinen Freunden, sie werden mich hassen, wenn sie wissen, wer der Vater ist. Ich könnte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn du jemand aus ihrer Familie tötest. Hermine und Dean sind Muggelgeborene..."

„Harry ich verspreche dir, ich werde all diese Menschen schützen. Keiner deiner Freund oder deren Familie wird durch mich zu schaden kommen. Außer natürlich es handelt sich um Auroren, die mich angreifen. Aber ich werde anweisen, dass man sie nur Schocken soll... All deine Freunde werden durch deinen Bund zu mir geschützt sein. Kein Todesser wird über sie herfallen."

„Warum tust du das? Ich dachte du hasst Muggelgeborene!"

„Harry ich mag sie nicht sonderlich. Ich hatte keine schöne Kindheit, auch in Hogwarts ging es mir nicht gut. Bis ich Macht hatte. Muggelgeborene bekommen in ihrer Kindheit besonders viel Liebe. Die meisten Reinblüter sind hartherzig. Sieh dir nur mal Draco an, er ist eine Ausnahme Lucius liebt ihn wirklich. Er ist einer der wenigen. Schon Pansy geht es nicht so gut, ihre Mutter behandelt sie wie Dreck und ihr Vater will sie nur möglichst gut verheiraten... Auch als Reinblüter hast du kein gutes Leben. Man könnte sagen auch die mag ich nicht sonderlich, aber sie unterstützen mich und helfen mir. Soweit ich es kann, versuche ich auf die Familien einzuwirken. Bei den Malfoy habe ich es geschafft. Auch bei den anderen hatte ich so meine Erfolge... auch wenn sie anders sind als ich geplant hatte. Nur als Beispiel schlagen die Väter ihre Söhne nicht mehr. Schau nicht so, früher war das gang und gebe, damit sie auf die Zukunft vorbereitet werden... alles quatsch..."

„Mh. Aber warum quälst du dann wehrlose Muggel? Die haben dir doch nichts getan. Sie können sich nicht einmal wehren, wenn die Todesser sie angreifen. Ich habe es doch gesehen bei der Weltmeisterschaft.

„Harry ich quält nur die, die es verdient haben, die z. B. ihre Kinder misshandeln oder die absolut böse sind. Friedliche Familien habe ich noch nie etwas getan. Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht glauben kannst, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Und das bei der Weltmeisterschaft waren nicht Todesser, auch wenn es alle glauben. Meine Todesser, währen niemals vor dem Dunklen Mal geflohnen, auch wenn ich zu dieser Zeit noch mehr als Machtlos war. Es waren Leute von Dumbledore!"

„Ich glaube, ich glaube dir. Es ist nur schwer zu Verstehen, bitte du musst mich auch verstehen. Ihr habt mein Leben in den letzten Wochen ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Obwohl ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, das Dumbledore wirklich so böse ist, dass er eigentlich so ist, wie du. Also wie man versucht uns zu sagen, dass du seist."

Der Tag der Entscheidung.

„Harry sag, wie hast du dich entschieden?"fragte Tom am letzten Abend. Er hatte Harry all die Zeit gelassen, die er brauchte. Tom war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry nicht auch noch mehr Zeit geben würde... er hatte den Jungen richtig lieb gewonnen... Ihm war bewusst, dass der Kleine ihm richtig fehlen würde.

Was sollte er denn nun sagen? Sollte er ja sagen und ein Kind bekommen? Sollte er es tun, damit seine Freunde geschützt waren? Damit er Sirius nicht wieder verlor?

War es überhaupt richtig? Hatten man ihn nicht hintergangen und belogen?

Er war sich nicht sicher. Noch eine wichtige Frage blieb ihm offen, das letzte Puzzelteil, wenn man so wollte. Das Warum !

tbc

Orginaltext aus Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban

A/N.: So und wie wars? Ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen klar geworden, warum Harry nicht so viele Gedanken an die Schwangerschaft und das Kind verschwendet... Also ich hab mal im Bekanntenkreis rumgefragt, und alle Jungs zwischen 15 und 20 hatten nicht wirklcih einen Ahnung, was es eigentlich alles Bedeutet ein Kind zu bekommen, deshalb macht sich Harry hier auch nicht wirklich gedanken darüber... ich denke mal eine Frau, würde hier erst mal alle pro und contras abwägen... Aber unser Harry denkt da anders... (oder ich lasse ihn etwas naiv erscheinen... so mag ich ihn. Nicht dass er es sich noch anders überlegt...)

Gut, sollte es sonst noch was ungeklärtes oder unlogisches geben, sagt es mir bitte. (bin auch niemand böse, weil ich mir ehrlich gesagt zu dieser ff auch nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht habe, es ist eigentlich mehr ein nebenhergeschreibe, um mich von meinem Studium etwas abzulenken...)

vickysnape

So und nun noch ein paar Reviewantworten:

Xerperus: Danke für deinen Kommi… es freut mich, dass dir meine ff gefällt…

RavenRiddle: Danke. Ja schade, dasss es nicht wirklich viele ffs mit diesem Thema gibt. Also Voldy ist bei mir nicht so alt, oder besser gesagt, er sieht nicht so aus... (irgendein Trank von Sev...) Ja das Warum, das beschäftigt sicher nicht nur dich... ich hoffe es wird später noch klarer...

Chambermaid: Danke für die Tinte, nur leider schreibe ich direkt auf dem Pc oder mit Bleistift…

Susi: Oh, aber jeder Kommi ist was besonders! Für mich auf jeden Fall... Ja sie kann sich entwickeln... ich hoffe das sie es auch tun wird...(und dass es dir gefällt)

Minnilein: Danke für deinen Kommi. Ich finde nicht, dass du schwachsinn geschrieben hast, also brauche ich dir nichts verzeihen... ich kann dir nur zustimmen, xerperus ist einfach genial...

rah-chan: Hast recht, war Kurz... und ja ich musste da enden... (sonst wäre das Kapi noch später gekommen...)

Andrea1984: Oh je, ich soll nicht abschweifen... aber das tu ich immer... mein Plott gibt mir das Stichwort und ich schreibe und schreibe (Ich denke die wo meine anderen ff gelesen haben, wissen was ich meine) ... wenn es dir nicht gefällt kann ich dir nur raten es nicht zu lesen, oder erst, wenn es fertig ist. Denn ich denke, erst gegen Ende kommt das ganze Bild... (ich hofs mal...)

Auxia: Oh, mal ne Frage die ich ganz leicht beantworten kann. Natürlich Lili und James. Warum? (Ich wollte sie nicht ändern, da es sonst doch etwas zu geklaut gewesen wäre (von xerperus).)

tinkita: Oh ich hoffe, du hast das lange warten überlebt... ich bemühe mich aber so oft es geht hoch zu laden... aber ich habe auch noch eine andere ff am laufen...


	4. Warum

So da bin ich wieder... Also auch für diese ff gilt: Ich zieh um, und hab keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Schreiberein abtippen soll, da ich dort keine PC habe... ich werde versuchen am Wochenende oder in der Schule etwas weiter zu machen, aber es kann dauern... dennoch ist mein Ziel wenigstens einmal in der Woche was hochzuladen... (wird wohl meist Samstags sein...)

Ähm, ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen verständlich was Tom so erzählen wird... ich kann nur sagen, ich verstehe ihn... also bei Unklarheiten, einfach einen Enz schicken oder einen Kommi, ich werde mich bemühen die Unklarheiten zu beseitigen...

VIELEN DANK SIANE FÜRS BETALESEN.... knudel

So nun noch die Kommi-antworten:

Danke für eure lieben Kommis!!!! alle ganz doll knuddel

Andrea1984: Danke für deinen Kommi, dann bin ich ja froh...

Krieger des Wahnsinns: Öhm, danke... netter Voldy, den du da hast...

Vitani : Danke, geht ja schon weiter....

rah-chan: Danke Ähm ich ärgere gerne Leute... freut mcih, dass es mir gelungen ist mit meinem Ende... ich befüchte dieses wird dir auch net gefallen...sg

tinkita: Danke... Hofe der Grund ist plausibel genug....

Cuschi11: Danke... geht schon weiter...

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

4. Kapitel

„Sag mir, warum ich? Warum nimmst du nicht einen anderen? Jeder deiner Todesser würden sicher gerne mit dir ein Kind zeugen! Du brauchst doch mich nicht."

„Ja, sicher. Du hast recht. Aber ich will es von dir, nur von dir. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Schau nicht so, das bist du. Unser Kind wird deine und auch meine Fähigkeiten besitzen... aber das ist nicht der einzigste Grund.

Auch, wenn du dich gegen mich stellst, mich vielleicht tötest, weiß ich dass mein Kind in Sicherheit ist. Du liebst deine Familie. Du würdest nie deinem Kind schaden zufügen... niemals es töten! Weiß ich ob einer meiner Todesser das nicht machen würde?

Ich will einen Erben, egal, ob ich letztendlich den Kampf gewinne oder verliere. Nenn es wie du willst. Mein Ziel ist es einen Erben zu zeugen, ihn groß zu ziehen... Sollte ich verlieren ist mein Kind bei dir in Sicherheit, es wächst dann bei dir auf, du wirst es nicht verachten wegen seiner Herrkunft, nur weil ich der Vater bin. Gewinne ich, dann lebt unser Kind ebenfalls glücklich in einer Welt so wie sie sein sollte, mit dir, wenn du es willst. Harry ich bitte dich, schenke mir ein Kind. Jeder Todesser würde mir sicher ein Kind schenken, doch wäre ich mir nicht mal bei meinen treusten Todesser sicher, ob sie mich doch einmal verraten würden. Wer könnte dem Drang widerstehen, mich mit dem Kleinen zu erpressen? Was denkst du, würde ich alles für meinen Kind tun?"

So hatte Harry es noch nie betrachtet. Ja das Kind war sicher, egal wer gewann...

„Und du denkst, ich würde dich nicht erpressen?"

„Harry, du würdest es nicht tun, das wärst nicht du. Weil du deine Familie achtest. Niemals würdest du dein eigen Fleisch und Blut für so etwas benutzten."

Harry nickte, er wusste nicht warum, aber Tom hatte recht, er würde sein Kind mit seinem Leben beschützen und alles tun, damit es ihm gut ging. Nie könnte er Tom damit erpressen... Aber wenn Harry ehrlich war, hatte er schon lange, vermutlich seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er den wirklichen Tom kennen gelernt hat seine Entscheidung gefällt. (Wobei man bedenken muss, dass Harry sich nicht wirklich über die Konsequenzen bewusst ist... er hat zum größten Teil keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet ein Kind zu bekommen...)

„Ich werde es machen. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ich das Richtige tue. Aber schon allein um meine Freunde zu schützen tu ich es. Ich vertraue auf dein Wort, denn bis jetzt hast du es noch nie gebrochen. Meine Freund sind durch das Kind geschützt und das ist alles was ich will, und ich werde Sirius nicht wieder verlieren."Ja, dass war die Lösung. Er konnte durch das Kind seine Freunde schützten und musste nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Denn auch so waren seine Freude geschützt... und er würde seine Familie, denn das war Sirius für ihn nicht verlieren.

„Harry, Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Nun komm."

Wieder reichten sie sich die Hände und apparierten aus Harrys Zimmer nach Riddel Manor.

Tom brachte zuerst Harry zu Sirius, er konnte sich denken, dass die beiden sich noch viel zu sagen hatten. Es war ja schließlich ihr letzter Abend, bevor Harry wieder nach Hogwarts musste... und die Beiden würden sich frühestens nächstes Jahr wieder sehen können... und wer weiß was sie noch so zu bereden hatten. Tom wusste, dass Harry noch Jungfrau war, er war, das musste er sagen, überrascht von Harrys Zustimmung. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten... Wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, dass er Harry eigentlich gezwungen hatte zuzustimmen, denn ein Nein, hätte nicht nur Harry in Gefahr gebracht sondern auch seine Freunde. Und Harry hätte seinen Paten wieder verloren... (da kommt der Slytherin voll durch!)

„Harry es freut mich, dass du es machst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen."Sagte Sirius und schloss Harry in seine Arme.

„Das hoffe ich."Murmelte Harry. Er war sich noch immer nicht 100 sicher, dass er das Richtige tat.

Sirius hielt Harry noch etwas fester. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in dem Kleinen vorging. Schließlich wusste er, dass er immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt war. Was er aber verstehen konnte, schließlich hatte er immer gelernt, dass Voldemort der Böse und Dumbledore der Gute war... Dumbledore hatte den Kleinen wirklich sehr gut beeinflusst.

„Ich habe angst, ich hab doch noch nie... ich weiß nicht was ich machen muss."

Harry war es peinlich, aber es stimmte, er war noch unberührt. Würde Tom ihm weh tun? Hatte er überhaupt ein Grund, ihn nicht einfach zu vergewaltigen? Was wenn er alles falsch machte?

„Harry hab keine Angst. Wenn es soweit ist, handle nach deinem Gefühl, hör auf dein Herz. Tom wird dich verstehen..."

Tatsächlich beruhigten ihn diese Worte etwas...

„Harry du wirst sehen, dass Tom die Wahrheit sagt. Auch wenn du nicht glauben kannst, du hast dennoch zugesagt. Und dass sagt schon sehr viel aus..."sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl..."meinte Harry. Doch Sirius unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, du hast zugestimmt, um deine Freunde zu schützen und weil du mich nicht wieder verlieren wolltest. Aber du wirst sehen... Ich glaube nicht, dass das er einzigste Grund ist. Aber das wirst du mit der Zeit auch noch heraus finden... da bin ich mit sicher..."

Harry verstand zwar nicht wirklich was Sirius ihm sagen wollten, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er genoss es einfach noch einmal seinem Paten so nah zu sein...

Es war soweit. Das Ritual war vorbereitet. Sirius führte Harry in das Wohnzimmer. Snape, Lucius und Tom standen vorne an einem kleinen Altar. Sirius ging mit Harry nach vorne zu Tom, und stellte Harry neben Tom. Noch ein letztes Mal drückte er aufmunternd Harrys Hand und stellte sich neben Lucius. Sie waren die Zeugen dieses Rituals.

Es wurden der Reihe nach von Lucius, Sirius und Snape verschiedene Ritualzauber gesprochen, dann reichte Snape Harry einen Becher. „Hier. Trink!"Harry trank den Fruchtbarkeitstrank, den ihm Snape reichte.

Danach murmelte Tom einige Sprüche und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde er fliegen... es war ein herrliches Gefühl, dass die Sprüche auslösten.

Dann war das Ritual auch schon vorüber... Eigentlich ging es erstaunlich schnell wie Harry feststellen musst. Leider...

Tom nahm Harry an der Hand und ging mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer...

Tbc???

A/N.: Oh was für ein schönes Ende... ich bin begeistert... okay nun könnt ihr mir den Kopf abreißen... aber ich wollte es jetzt schon hoch stellen und nicht noch eine Woche warten, denn ich habe einfach nicht mehr Zeit um an dieser ff länger zu arbeiten... aber weil ich so viele Kommis bekommen habe, dachte ich mir ich muss wenigstens etwas hochladen... (also ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt oder?)

vickysnape


	5. Schwanger?

So es get weiter... aber ich muss dazusagen, dass ich so was noch nicht so oft geschrieben haben, also seid gnädig mit mir.

Review antorten:

Leony: Danke... ich schreib ja schon weiter...

Andrea1984: Danke. Ja endlich ist es geschafft...

Vitani: Danke! ganz rot bin ja ich weiß es war gemein... dafür geht es jetzt auch weiter

Adelaide: danke! Nein aufhören werde ich erst, wenn es fertig ist, auch wenn es keiner mehr ließt!

ayanamireichan : Danke, oh ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich nicht...

tinkita: Danke... hoffe dir gefällt das neue kapi

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

5. Kapitel

„Tom, ich hab angst. Ich habe doch noch nie..."sagte Harry und schaute verlegen auf die Seite.

„Ich weiß, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun." Tom legte sanft seine Arme um den Kleinen. Und drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich.

Beruhigend strich er Harry über den Rücken, langsam entspannte sich der Kleinere wieder. Harry war erleichtert, scheinbar würde Tom ihn nicht einfach nur nehmen...

Tom hob Harrys Kinn an, so dass sie sich in die Augen schauten. Dann küsste er Harry vorsichtig auf den Mund. Harry fühlte ein kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Sowas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Der einzigste Kuss, den er mal bekommen hatte, war der von Cho und der war einfach nur feucht... das hier war so anders, einfach wunderbar.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Tom küsste ihn! Aber es fühlte sich so richtig an. Langsam vertiefte Tom den Kuss und fuhr vorsichtig Harrys Lippen mit seiner Zuge nach. Harry öffnete langsam seine Lippen und ließ die vorwitzige Zunge seinen Mund erforschen.

Tom stupste immer wieder Harrys Zunge an und forderte ihn so auf mitzumachen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lies Tom wieder von Harry ab. Und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Das war schön. Können wir es nochmal machen?"fragte Harry und wurde rot.

„Sooft du willst."Und schon waren ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander, dieses Mal erforschte Harry Toms Mundhöhle. Er wurde immer mutiger. Das hier war nicht so schlimm, es machte richtig Spaß... Und es fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an.

Langsam bewegten sich die beiden auf das Bett zu. Vorsichtig drückte Tom Harry in die Kissen. Harry war nun vollkommen entspannt. Vorsichtig um Harry nicht zu erschrecken öffnete Tom ein Knopf nach den anderen von Harrys Hemd. Die freigelegte Haut streichelte er mit seinen Händen. Während er Harry weiter küsste. Harrys Verstand, der ihm anfangs noch gesagt hatte, er habe sie nicht mehr alle, das hier war Tom, der dunkle Lord... ein Mann... hatte sich schon längst ausgeschalten. Das hier war einfach nur wundervoll...

Tom sah nicht mehr so aus, wie damals auf dem Friedhof, er sah viel jünger aus, so wie etwa 25. Er hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, ein wunderschönes Gesicht mit faszinierenden roten Augen, die Harry keine Angst mehr machen, das sie so voller wärme waren.

Als Tom das Hemd ganz geöffnet hatte begann er Harrys Hals und anschließend die Brust mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und erschauderte bei diesen Berührungen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so als ob er heimgekommen war... Ihm war bewusst, dass das hier wohl eine einmalig Sache werden würde. Dennoch ließ er sich gehen, vertraute ganz auf Tom. Er wollte jede Sekunde genießen... Sich keine Gedanken über richtig und Falsch machen müssen.

Langsam öffnete der die Augen und sah auf Tom. Dann setzte er sich auf und begann ebenfalls Toms Hemd aufzuknöpfen und die freie Haut zu liebkosen... Tom hatte einen traumhaften Körper musste Harry sich eingestehen, es stimmte alles...

Tom stöhnte leise auf, als Harry mit seinen Brustwarzen spielte.

Beide waren schon sehr erregt.

Sanft aber dennoch bestimmend drückte Tom Harry wieder in die Kissen und küsste Harry erneut. Seine Hände bewegten sich immer weiter nach unten, bis sie an Harrys Hose angekommen waren. Tom schaute Harry an, dieser Nickte.

Vorsichtig und langsam öffnete Tom die Hose und strich sie von Harrys Beinen. Dann legte er sich wieder auf Harry und rieb sich an ihm. Harry stöhnte auf. Tom wollte Harry noch etwas Zeit geben... also begann er ihn erneut in einen Kuss zu verwickeln. Harry erwiderte feurig. Dies war für Tom genug. Er streifte auch noch Harrys Boxershort ab.

Harry verkrampfte sich und wurde rot. Es war ihm unangenehm nackt vor Tom zu liegen. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern...

„Du bist wunderschön."Sagte Tom und gab Harry einen neuen Kuss. Sanft streichelte er Harry bis sich dieser wieder entspannte.

Harry wurde immer erregter, er wollte es. Aber zuerst wollte er auch Tom von seiner Hose befreien... Also öffnete er diese, Tom half ihm dabei.

Nun lagen sie beide nackt aufeinander, ihre Erektionen pressen sie gegen den anderen. Langsam glitt Tom an Harry hinab, er berührte sanft Harrys Glied, glitt mit seinen Fingern langsam den Schaft auf und ab. Harry hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu kommen, es war einfach wundervoll. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Tom in ihm solch Gefühle hervorrufen könnte...

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein wunderschönes Bild, doch Tom wollte den Kleinen hören. Also nahm er behutsam die Männlichkeit des anderen in seinen Mund. Harry stöhnte überrascht auf. Das war mehr als er verkraften konnte. Stöhnend wand er sich, während Tom Harry mit seiner geschickten Zunge immer weiter zum Höhepunkt trieb. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen. Mit einem Aufschrei kam Harry und ergoss sich in Toms Mund. Dieser schluckte genießerisch den Lohn seiner Arbeit.

Tom kam wieder hoch und seine Lippen suchten die von Harry. Vorsichtig begaben sich Toms Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft. An Harry Po blieben sie hängen und massierten diesen. Harry streichelte mit seinen Händen über Toms Rücken.

Mit einer Hand holte Tom eine Flasche Öl, er wollte dem Kleinen nicht unnötig weh tun. Woher letzt endlich dieser Gedanke kam, konnte er nicht sagen, denn normal war er nicht so sehr darauf bedacht, einem anderen keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Er schüttet sich etwas auf die Hand und wartet bis es warm war, bevor er es auf Harry Hintern und an dessen Eingang verteilte.

Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger ein. Harry verkrampfte sich sofort. Es tat weh.

„Entspann dich."Raunte Tom Harry ins Ohr.

Harry tat was Tom wollte, aber es war nicht sonderlich schwer, denn Tom lenkte ihn mit seinen Lippen ab. Schon war ein zweiter Finger in Harry eingedrungen und nicht viel später ein dritter. Der Schmerz war schon gar nicht mehr da oder von einer unglaublichem anderen Gefühl überdeckt. Harry war einfach nur heiß, er wollte Tom, jetzt... Immer wieder berührte Tom den Punkt, der Harry Sterne sehen ließ. Harry drängte sich immer weiter gegen Toms Finger.

Dann zog Tom sich wieder zurück und Harry knurrte böse. Tom hob vorsichtig Harry Becken an und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Er wartete damit sich Harry an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

„Nun los mach schon, ich werde noch verrückt!"keuchte Harry und drängte sich noch näher an Tom.

Tom begann sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen... Der Kleine war so verdammt Eng, dass Tom sich stark beherrschen musste um nicht gleich zu kommen.

Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer schneller. Beide näherten sich immer weiter dem Rande des Höhepunktes...

Es wurde Harry zu fiel und er kam zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Harrys Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, Tom konnte nicht mehr und ergoss sich tief in dem anderen und brach dann auf Harry zusammen.

Harry strich Tom über den Rücken, der immer noch schwer atmete.

Das wars jetzt. Er war nun schwanger. Und Tom? Würde er gleich wieder gehen? Harry war traurig, er wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Unbewusst drückte er sich näher an Tom.

„Tom?" murmelte er müde.

„Mh."

„Kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Bitte, ich will nicht alleine sein. Schick mich noch nicht zurück!"

Tom konnte die Angst hören, die in diesen Worten mitschwang. Der Kleine muss sehr einsam sein, wenn er mit mir hier liegen bleiben will dachte Tom betrübt.

Auch bemerkte er wie Harry sich immer näher an ihn drückte. Der Kleine war so unglaublich süß. Er lächelte leicht.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht bei dem Kleinen bleiben, er hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Aber der Kleine war so traurig.

„Schlaf ein wenig."Sagte Tom beruhigend und strich Harry eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Harry kuschelte sich noch näher an Tom und schlief ein.

Tom betrachtet Harry noch eine Weile, bis er sich von ihm löste und aufstand. Er musste noch viel tun, morgen war ein großes Todessertreffen... Noch ein letzter Blick auf den Kleinen. Mit einem Zauber zog er sich an und ging.

Er sah nicht mehr, die Träne, die sich aus Harrys Augen löste, er hatte nicht geschlafen, er hatte bemerkt, wie Tom gegangen war – ihn alleine ließ.

Nun war er wieder allein. Doch das stimmte nicht ganz, für neun Monate war er nicht mehr alleine. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Harry erwachte sehr früh am nächsten Morgen. Heute würde er wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Und zum ersten Mal freute er sich nicht so richtig darauf. Er wollte noch nicht weg von Tom.

Ach was, mach dir nichts vor, er will nur ein Kind von dir. Er interessiert sich nicht für dich. Er wird es dir wegnehmen und dich dann töten... aber warum war er dann so zärtlich gestern? Er hat mir nicht weh getan, obwohl er es hätte tun können.

Harry stand auf, ging ins Bad und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Tom.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür, er hatte letzten Abend gar nicht darauf geachtet, wohin Tom ihn gebracht hatte. Er war viel zu aufgeregt und nervös gewesen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, die letzte Nacht hatte ihm gefallen, besonders das danach. Tom hatte ihn einfach nur gehalten. Gehalten wie jemand, der ihn lieb hatte... aber das konnte nicht sein! Warum war er dann gegangen, als er dachte, er würde schlafen? Dennoch, es hatte ihm mehr als nur gefallen, dass Tom wenigstens noch für eine Weile bei ihm geblieben war, war es nicht mehr, als er hatte erwarten können?

Sich immer noch umschauend entschied er nach links zu gehen, irgendwie würde er schon den Weg finden, Unten kannte er sich ja immerhin schon etwas aus...

Plötzlich kamen drei Gestalten auf ihn zu, es waren eindeutig Todesser, aber aus dem äußeren Kreis... Sirius hatte ihm erklärt, wie man es erkennen konnte. Der äußere Kreis trug einfache schwarze Roben, die von inneren hatten Roben aus leicht schilderndem Material, sie waren schließlich auch höhergestellt als der äußere Kreis.

Harry überlegte noch, ob er sie fragen sollte wo Sirius sei, doch er kam gar nicht mehr dazu...

„Silencio." Sagte einer der Drei. „Sie an, was haben wir denn da? Wenn dass nicht der berühmte Harry Potter ist!"die Stimme war fast nur ein zischen und Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Scheiße, was soll ich nur tun? da er nicht Sprechen konnte war es ihm unmöglich sich zu verteidigen außerdem lag sein Zauberstab noch im Schlafzimmer... Er konnten den drei nicht mal erklären, was er hier tat und wollte...

„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du dumm bist, aber für so dumm habe ich dich nicht gehalten..."stichelte ein andere weiter und packte ihm grob am Arm. Harry versuchte sich zu wehren. Aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, da der letzte der drei ihn nun auch fest hielt. „Spaziert hier einfach so herum... ich denke wir sollte ihm mal zeigen, wie wir mit unerwünschten Besuchern umgehen."Ein nicken folgte und ehe Harry noch reagieren konnte traf ihn ein harter Schlag direkt in den Bauch.

Mein Kind Harry klappte etwas zusammen, doch die beiden Todesser hielten ihn aufrecht. Bitte, lass dem Kleinen nichts passiert sein! Harry begann sich panisch zu bewegen. Er musste hier weg, sie durften ihn nicht weiter in den Bauch schlagen. Sie würden dem Keinen weh tun – seinem Kind.

Die nächsten Schläge trafen ihn hart im Gesicht, und Harry war froh darüber.

„Dachtest du, du könntest unseren Meister einfach so überraschen? Zu schade, dass er uns verboten hat, dich per Zauber zu quälen... aber gegen ein paar Zärtlichkeiten hat er bestimmt nichts. Nicht war?"Die andern beiden Todesser lachten höhnisch auf.

Ein neuer Schlag direkt in den Magen. Harrys Angst um sein Kleines stieg. Er wollte es einfach nur schützen, er musste es schützen. Er schrie, aber durch den Zauber hörte man keinen Ton. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange. Er fühlte keine Schmerzen, es waren reine Tränen der Verzweiflung. Immer wieder schlug der Todesser auf ihn ein. Dann ließen ihn die Todesser los und Harry stürzte auf den Boden, nun begannen alle drei auf ihn einzutreten.

Harry machte sich so klein es ging und legte seine Arme beschützend um seinen Bauch. Immer noch liefen stumme Tränen über sein Gesicht. Das war alles ein Albtraum, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...

Sirius POV

Ich muss sagen ich war sehr Stolz auf meinen Kleinen. Er hatte es wirklich gemacht und unser Meister war heute richtig gut gelaunt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er dem Kleinen eine wunderschöne Nacht bereitet hat. Er war nicht der Typ von Mensch, der einen anderen nur nahm, nein er wollte es genießen und der andere sollte es auch tun.

Ich war mir auch sicher, dass Tom mehr für den Kleinen empfand, als er zugab, schließlich hatte er ihn jeden Abend besucht...

Nun war ich auf den Weg um Harry auf zu wecken, Tom wollte ihn dem Inneren Kreis vorstellen, und er musste ja auch wieder zurück in den Ligusterweg, damit es nicht auffiel. Ich ging aber nicht alleine, Severus ging mit mir, er musste Harry noch einmal untersuchen um sicher zu gehen, dass alles funktioniert hatte.

Wir bogen um die Ecke und blieben abrupt stehen, ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah, drei Todesser traten auf meinen Kleinen ein, der auf dem Boden lag. Blind vor Wut, zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und schockte sie nach einander. Was war mit Harry, war er etwa tot? Er rührte sich nicht mehr und kein Ton kam von ihm. Ich stand da wie gelähmt sah wie Severus auf Harry zueilte und ich hörte wie er ihn in einen Zauberschlaf versetzte, aber bewegen konnte ich mich nicht.

„Er hat einige angeknackste Rippen und sein Arm ist zertrümmert. Sirius, bitte hol Lucius und Tom. Ich werde mich solange um ihn kümmern."

In diesem Moment, war ich Severus so dankbar, dass er mir sagte, was ich tun sollte, ich selbst war total überfordert. Endlich kam wieder leben in mich. Ich wand mich von dem verletzten Jungen ab und machte mich auf den Weg um Lucius und Tom zu holen.

Was habe ich nur getan? Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er hier sicher war und ihm nichts angetan werden würde, wenn er Toms Wunsch nachkommen würde. Und was war passiert? Kaum hatte er getan, was Tom wollte wurde er zusammengeschlagen. Ich hatte sein vertrauen missbraucht. Warum muss immer dieser Junge so sehr leiden? Er hat doch wahrlich genug durchgemacht. Ich rannte den ganzen Weg zu Tom und Lucius...

Ende Sirius POV

Snape schiente den Arm des Jungen und ließ ihn dann vorsichtig vor sich her in Toms Zimmer schweben. Dort legte er ihn aufs Bett.

Vorsichtig flößte er dem Kleinen einen Schmerzstillenden Trank ein, denn er musste ihn aufwecken für die Untersuchung.

„Finite Incantatem."Sagte er und Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah sich panisch um. „Ruhig, alles okay, es ist vorbei."

Harry schaute seinem Tränkemeister in die Augen. „Was, was ist mit dem Kind? Geht es dem Kleinen gut?"Snape lächelte, es schien, als ob alles funktioniert hätte. Harry hatte schon eine Verbindung zu dem Kleinen aufgebaut, dass war bei diesem Ritual meistens der Fall.

„Harry, ganz ruhig. Deinem Kleinen ist nichts geschehen, es wird magisch geschützt."Snape strich Harry vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber sie haben mir in den Bauch getreten, es tut so weh!"schluchzte er leise und zog die Beine an um seinen Bauch zu schützen. Snape legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Harry hör mir zu. Dem Kleinen ist nichts passiert, aber du musst dich jetzt auf den Rücken legen, damit ich dich untersuchen kann, dann wissen wir es ganz sicher. Ich habe dir einen schmerzstillenden Tranke gegeben, er müsste gleich wirken."Harry nickte und drehte sich langsam und behutsam um. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz sich in seiner Lunge ausbreitete. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Es tat so verdammt weh, er konnte kaum noch Atmen.

Snape strich dem Jungen über den Kopf, „Entspann dich, dann tut es nicht mehr so weh. Ein paar Rippen sind gebrochen"Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach. Snape betastete vorsichtig Harrys Bauch. „Keine inneren Verletzungen. Und man kann die Magiehülle deines Babys spüren. Gratuliere dir, du bist wirklich Schwanger."Harry lächelte trotz der Schmerzen. Er hatte es ja schon gespürt, aber nun war es irgendwie richtig offiziell.

„Lucius wird gleich kommen, er kann deine Wunden heilen, er ist einer der besten Heiler von uns."Harry nickte zögerlich.

Die Tür ging auf und zwei Personen betraten den Raum. Der blonde Mann kam sofort zu Harry und begann ihn zu untersuchen, dann murmelte er einen Spruch und Harrys Knochen waren wieder heil. „Danke, Mr. Malfoy."Sagte Harry dankbar. „Nenn mich Lucius, Harry."Harry nickte. Nach noch einigen weiteren Sprüchen waren auch Harrys Prellungen und Blutergüsse verschwunden, ebenso die Schmerzen. „Danke, Lucius."Murmelte Harry. Lucius nickte ihm zu und verließ mit Snape das Zimmer. Beim hinausgehen nickte Severus Tom noch einmal zu, Tom verstand, es hatte also funktioniert.

Tom ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich zu dem Jungen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass seine Todesser so etwas dem Kleinen angetan hatten, obwohl er bis vor einigen Wochen darüber sehr erfreut gewesen wäre. Doch nun war es anders. „Na, du, wie geht es dir?"fragte er den Jungen, der ihn etwas ängstlich anschaute. Was befürchtete den der Junge? Das er ihn anschreien würde? ...

„Dem Kind geht es gut. Ihm ist nichts passiert. Professor Snape hat gesagt, es ist geschützt."Sagte Harry schnell. Einerseits war er froh, dass Tom da war, aber andererseits war ihm auch klar, dass Tom sich nicht um ihn sorgte, sondern um seinen Erben. Was sollte er auch schon von ihm wollen?

Tom lächelte, was wahrlich selten vor kam. „Das ist schön, aber ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht."Tom griff nach der Hand von Harry und strich sanft über den Handrücken. Harry schaute überrascht auf Tom, konnte es sein, dass Tom doch etwas von ihm wollte? Nun werd nicht albern. Es ist der dunkle Lord, er will nur das Kind, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, was sollte er auch schon an dir finden?

„Mir?" fragte er überrascht. „Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist mir nichts neues, zusammengeschlagen zu werden, und die Schmerzen sind, dank Mr. Malfoy – Lucius - weg."Ja es war wahr, er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, auf jeden Fall keine körperlichen. Aber tief in ihm war ein nagender Schmerz.

Sirius hatte doch gesagt, er wäre sicher. Warum hatten die Todesser ihm wehtun müssen und noch dazu dem Kleinen. Es konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er sein Vater war. Wie sollte er das Kind schützen können? Er war viel zu schwach dazu, die Todesser hatten es ihm bewiesen. Aber vielleicht würde er eh nie die Chance haben, dem Kleinen ein guter Vater zu sein. Unwahrscheinlich, dass Tom ihm sein Erben lassen würde. Es wäre ein zu gutes Druckmittel, wobei Harry das nicht zulassen würde. Von ihm würde keiner erfahren, wer der andere Vater war.

Tom schaute auf Harry der total abwesend auf dem Bett lag. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in dem Kleinen vor sich ging. Es war immer etwas neues, wenn man ein Kind austrug. Und anders als bei Frauen, konnten schon kurz nach der Zeugung Stimmungsschwankungen auftreten, da der Trank enorm in den Hormonhaushalt ein griff...

„Harry?" fragte Tom vorsichtig. „Mh?"kam es von Harry und er schaute Tom wieder an. „Ich werde die Verantwortlichen bestrafen. Sie werden dafür büßen, was sie dir angetan haben!"

Doch zu Toms Überraschung schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, Tom, bitte nicht, ich will nicht, dass sie wegen mit leiden müssen."

„Aber" warf Tom ein. „Nein, sie haben getan, was du ihnen befohlen hast. Sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin - auf deinen Wunsch. Du hast es deinen Todesser ja noch nicht gesagt. Sie haben mir keinen Fluch aufgehalst, so wie du es ihnen aufgetragen hast. Sie haben getan, was sie tun mussten, sie haben dich nur schützen wollen. Das kannst du ihnen nicht vorwerfen. Aber warum wolltest du nicht, dass sie mich verzaubern?"

Tom konnte nicht glauben, was der Junge sagte, er war so weise. Er hätte sie rücksichtslos gefoltert oder wenigstens etwas Rache wollen. Doch Harry hatte ihnen verziehen, obwohl er so darunter leiden musste. Dieser Junge war etwas besonderes. Er hatte so eine reine Seele, war immer nur darauf bedacht, dass kein anderer Leiden musste. Dumbledore hatte den Kleinen ganz schön ausgenutzt!

„Nun, wie soll ich sagen, ich wollte einen Chance haben mit dir zu reden, sollten dich meine Todesser fangen. Und du hättest sicher nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen oder mit nur zugehört, wenn dich meinen Todesser mit dem Crutiatus gefoltert hätten. Den Befehl gab ich gleich nach dem Ministeriumsangriff, sicherlich hat dein Pate auch etwas damit zu tun, denn er bat mich auf dich acht zu geben. So es ist Zeit, wir sollten zur Versammlung. Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

Harry zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Er sollte mit zu einer Versammlung? Tom bemerkte, dass Harry verwundert war und erklärte. „Du wirst meinem Inneren Kreis vorgestellt, sie werden dich dann schützen."Harry versuchte zu verstehen, Tom wollte ihm einen so hohen und wertvollen Schutz aussprechen? Er war doch einigermaßen sicher, er wurde doch auch vom Ministerium und Dumbledore geschützt und wenn er keine Jagd auf ihm machte konnte ihm so gut wie keiner etwas antun. Und außerdem, was war mit den Spionen?

„Aber, dann kommt es doch raus!"„Nein, Harry der Innere Kreis ist total loyal, sie werden schweigen wie ein Grab. Sie sind so etwas wie meine Familie. Keine Sorge ich habe alle unter Veritasserum befragt, und ihre Gedanken gelesen. Sie sind loyal."Harry nickte, nun wenn das so war, dann musste es Stimmen, da hieß dann aber auch, dass Professor Snape auf Toms Seite stand. Aber warum war er dann noch in Hogwarts und direkt bei Dumbledore? War das nicht zu gefährlich? Dumbledore war ein sehr starker Zauberer... „Ähm, was ist mit Professor Snape? Ist er auch loyal? Er ist doch ein Spion von Dumbledore! Dachte ich auf jeden Fall..."

Tom schmunzelte. Ja Severus war einmalig, er verstand es, die Menschen zu manipulieren. „Ja Severus ist ein Spion von Dumbledore, aber auch meiner. Er gibt nur Informationen weiter, die Dumbledore nicht wirklich helfen. Er ist mein treuester Anhänger und einer meiner besten Freunde. Das war er schon immer. Er ist immer noch in Hogwarts um für uns wichtige Informationen zu sammeln, vor allem, wer aus unseren Reihen ein Spion ist."

Harry nickte und begann langsam aufzustehen. Doch dann fiel ihm noch ein kleines Problem ein. Snape hatte ihm schließlich einige Male das Leben gerettet und Tom wollte eigentlich seinen Tod. „Ähm, wie kommt es, dass ich noch lebe? Professor Snape hätte mir doch nicht das Leben retten müssen, wenn er für dich arbeitet..."

„Nun, das ist richtig. Ich wollte dich am Anfang töten, und hätte es auch sicher getan, wenn ich es gekonnte hatte. Severus rettete dich immer, weil er den Auftrag von Dumbledore hatte und er in der Schuld deines Vaters stand. Ich habe ihn nie dafür bestraft, da ich, nachdem meine Wut abgeebbt war, eingesehen habe, dass du nur so bist, weil du nicht alle Informationen hast, die du benötigst um ein Urteil zu fällen. Severus ist mir treu ergeben, keine Sorge Dumbledore wird nichts erfahren, solange du ihm nichts verrätst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Gut, seine Eltern waren wohl auf dieser Seite gewesen. Dennoch war er an Toms Fasttod schuld...

Er stand auf. Mit einem Wink von Tom trug Harry eine Todesserrobe.

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig, er trug das, was er sein leben lang verachtet hatte. Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Tom wollte doch nicht etwa?

„Ähm, Tom. Ich muss kein... – bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich hab nichts mehr gegen sie – Todesser werden? Ich muss nicht das Dunkle Mal tragen, oder?"Harry schaute nervös zu Tom auf, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er ja sozusagen Tom gehörte, er hatte ja zugestimmt. „Nein, Harry, du wirst kein Todesser werden, und auch kein Mal tragen. Du bist frei in der Wahl, auf welcher Seite du stehen willst. Solange du dich nicht gegen das Kind wendest."Harry nickte, er würde niemals etwas tun, was dem Kleinen schaden könnte. Er liebte es jetzt schon.

Gemeinsam betraten die beiden die Große Halle. Alle Todesser waren schon anwesend und gingen sofort in die Knie. Tom und Harry gingen nach vorne und Tom gab ein Zeichen, alle Todesser erhoben sich. Sie schauten neugierig auf den Gast, den ihr Lord mitgebracht hatte, nur Drei Todesser nickten wissend.

„Meine lieben Freunde... Ich möchte euch bitten mir einen großen Gefallen zu tun. Dieser Junge Mann hier ist endlich wieder in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt, er benötigt unseren Schutz."

Voldemort deutete mit seiner Hand auf Harry der neben ihm stand. Die Todesser tuschelten leise miteinander. Wer war dieser Mann, dass der Dunkle Lord den Schutz des inneren Kreises benötigte um ihn zu schützen?

Sie verstummten aber sofort wieder als, Voldemort erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Der Grund, warum ich euch um diesen Gefallen bitte ist, dass dieser Junge Mann, meinen Erben trägt. Außerdem sind wir es James und Lili schuldig, sie haben ihr Leben lassen müssen um uns zu schützen. Ich bitte euch, schützt Harry mit eurem Leben!"

Kurzes Schweigen, dann antworteten alle Todesser „Ja, MyLord!"

Nun ging Tom zu Harry und nahm ihm die Kapuze ab, ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, der Lord hatte zwar schon gesagt, dass es Harry sei, aber glauben konnten die Meisten es erst jetzt.

„MyLord, ich denke, ich spreche für alle Anwesenden des inneren Kreises, wenn ich sagen, dass wir ihn mit unserem Leben beschützen werden. Jeder ohne Ausnahme wird Harry Potter schützen wie euch.

Harry ich bin froh, dass du zu uns zurückgefunden hast. Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich."Der Todesser, der dies gesagt hatte, ging in die Knie, als Zeichen seiner Ergebenheit und Bereitschaft Harry zu schützen. Alle anderen Todesser gingen ebenfalls in die Knie, um ihre Zustimmung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Harry schaute fragend zu Tom er hatte absolut keiner Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Tom legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte. „Ich danke euch meine Freunde! Nun kann ich beruhigt sein...

Nun Harry, du hast noch etwas Zeit, wenn du möchtest kannst du dich mit Sirius noch ein wenig unterhalten."Harry nickte. Die Todesser erhoben sich und Sirius kam auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Die anderen begannen sich zu unterhalten, das war mehr als nur eine Gute Nachricht, die ihnen der Lord mitgeteilt hatte...

A/N.: Ich hoffe es war nicht zu langweilig... bitte schreibt mir einen Kommi, ja?


	6. Abschied

So Hallo, ich glaube ich werde mit diesem Kapi alle enttäuschen, die gehofft haben, dass die ff mal etwas weiter voran kommt. Und ich kann nur eins sagen: ES TUT MIR LEID. Aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit um noch mehr abzuschreiben und ich dachte mir ich stell es einfach mal hoch... damit wenigsten diese weiter geht...

Aus diesen Grund habe ich auch eine Frage:

Wollt ihr lieber, dass ich kurze Kapis hochlade oder lange, die dann aber nur alle 2-3 Wochen kommen? Ich denke schnell kann ich es nicht schaffen, denn wenn ich am Wochenende nach hause komme muss ich auch noch etwas anders tun, als diese ff zu schreiben...

Okay sagt mir einfach bescheid...

So jetzt zu den vielen lieben Leuten die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben: euch ganz fest knuddel ich hab heute einfach keine Zeit um die vielen Kommis zu beantworten... SORRY

Nun viel Spaß....

vickysnape

6. Kapitel: Abschied

Sirius eilte, nachdem der Lord die Runde für beendet erklärt hatte auf seinen Patensohn zu. Er hatte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht. „Wie geht es dir? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"Harry lächelte leicht, er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand so sehr um ihn sorgte. „Mir geht es gut, Lucius hat meine Wunden geheilt."Antwortete Harry und schenkte Sirius ein lächeln. „Harry es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen..."Harry schaute Sirius an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ich hätte nicht aus dem Zimmer gehen sollen, vor allem nicht ohne meinen Zauberstab, es war mein Fehler. Außerdem warst du da, du hast mir geholfen. Und die Todesser hatten keine Schuld, sie wussten schließlich nichts von mir. Jetzt kann mir nichts mehr passieren. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Bitte!"

Sirius schaute seinen Patensohn an. Dann nickte er, Harry war einfach viel zu Erwachsen für einen 16 Jährigen. „Also gut, komm ich muss dir jemand vorstellen, es waren die beste Freund deiner Eltern. Komm mit Kleiner."

Sirius zog Harry mit sich mit. Sie hielten vor zwei Personen. Harry erkannte den einen als den Todesser, der die Rede gehalten hatte. „Zabini, Lisa, darf ich euch meinen Patensohn, Harry Potter vorstellen? Harry dass sind Zabini und seine Frau Lisa, du wirst ihren Sohn Blaise kennen, er geht auch nach Hogwarts!"Harry reichte beiden die Hand. „Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen." „Harry schön dich hier zu haben, du siehst deinem Vater mächtig ähnlich, aber die Augen hast du von deiner Mutter!" sagte Lisa. Harry lächelte, dass war meist das erste was die Menschen sagten, wenn sie nicht gleich auf seine Narbe schielten. Diese Beiden schauten aber nicht darauf, nur auf ihn. Er wusste, dass sie ihn, Harry, sahen und nicht irgendeinen Helden – wobei für diese Menschen war er ja auch kein Held, oder? „Sie kannten meine Eltern? Erzählen sie mir was von ihnen, bitte. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, was ich glauben soll oder nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht habe."Zabini lächelte bei dieser Aussage. Er konnte verstehen, was alle an dem Jungen so mochten. Er war einfach zu niedlich. Dennoch überraschte ihn Harrys Offenheit etwas. Hatte er denn keine Angst, dass Tom ihn hörte? Oder vertraute Tom Harry so sehr, dass es ihm egal war, auf welcher Seite Harry stand? „Harry klar können wir dir von ihnen berichten..."

Leider verging die Zeit, für Harry, viel zu schnell, während die Zabinis und Sirius über die alten Zeiten redeten.

Harry sog jedes Wort auf, er wollte nichts vergessen und zeitweise hatte er das Gefühl, dabei gewesen zu sein. Es waren nicht die Vorzeige Eheleute gewesen, wie alle es sagten, sie haben sich scheinbar immer sehr gezoft, haben aber immer wieder zueinander gefunden. Und wenn es mal keinen Streit gab, dann suchten sie nach etwas, denn sie schienen es einfach zu brauchen. Harry musste bei diesem Gedanken lachen, seine Eltern waren also auch nicht anders als die meisten anderen, nur, dass sie eine vorliebe zum Streiten hatte und sich dennoch sehr lieb hatten.

Sirius brachte Harry dann schweren Herzens hoch ins Schlafzimmer, von dort sollte er wieder nach Hause reisen. „Bye, Harry pass gut auf dich und das Kleine auf. Denk daran, 8 Wochen!"Harry nickte, er kannte die Regel, sollte es jemand vor der 8 Woche rausfinden, dann musste er wieder hier her, denn eine Abtreibung wäre dann noch möglich, und das wollte Harry auf jeden Fall verhindern, er war sich sicher er würde dafür auch töten, wenn jemand auf diese Idee kommen sollte. Kurz überlegte er sich auch, ob er nicht lieber hier bleiben sollte, doch das Heimweh, dass er dennoch nach Hogwarts hatte, ließ diesen Gedanken schnell wieder verschwinden.

„Sirius, ich mag nicht weg, ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren. Ich kann dir nicht einmal schreiben."Harry vergrub sich in den Armen seines Paten und begann zu schluchzen. Er wollte schon wieder nach Hogwarts zu seinen Freunden, aber hier hatte er eine Familie. Menschen die ihn einfach nur so mochten, egal wer oder was er war.

„Harry ich weiß, dass du mich nicht schon wieder verlassen willst, aber du musst wieder zurück, denk doch nur mal daran, was es für einen Aufstand geben würde, wenn du nicht wieder zurück gehst. Dumbledore und das Ministerium, sie alle würden dich suchen und Tom hätte dann noch mehr Probleme als jetzt schon. Aber das mit den Briefen bekommen wir hin, du gibst sie einfach an Blaise oder Draco, wenn du möchtest auch an Severus, sie werden sie dann mir zukommen lassen. Ich kann dir auf den selben Weg schreiben."Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu Sirius auf, ja so könnte es funktionieren. „Ich hoffe dass es geht, du weißt aber wie sehr mich die Slytherins verabscheuen, und Malfoy ganz besonderes. Was, wenn sie die Briefe nicht weiter leiten wollen? Sie wissen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, und so haben sie ein Mittel um mich zu erpressen, um mich leiden zu sehen."Harry schmiegte sich an Sirius, ja warum sollten die Slytherins ihm einen solch großen Gefallen tun?

Sirius drückte Harry an sich. „Kleiner, das stimmt nicht, sie wollen dich nicht leiden sehen. Sie mögen dich, besonders jetzt, da du zu uns gekommen bist."Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe, solange ich Toms Kind austrage, werden sie mir helfen. Was ist dann? Er wird es mir wegnehmen, und mich tötet. Aber das ist mir egal, nimmt er mir das Kind, dann tötet er mich damit, das weiß er, denn dich werde ich dann auch nicht mehr sehen dürfen. Oh Sirius, ich habe solch eine Angst."„Sch... beruhige dich mein Kleiner. Tom wird dir dein Kind nicht wegnehmen. Glaub mir. Die Slytherins können deine Freunde werden, wenn du es zulässt. Draco ist anders, du musst ihn kennen lernen, er spielt allen etwas vor. Bitte vertrau mir, ich belüge dich nicht."„Ich vertraue dir, aber ich werde es erst glauben können, wenn ich es sehe. Noch habe ich Zeit."Noch ist das Kind meins, man kann es mir noch nicht wegnehmen, dachte sich Harry im Stillen.

„Harry du musst jetzt los."Sagte Sirius nach einer Weile...

„Ja, bye, pass gut auf dich auf."Sagte Harry und drückte sich noch ein letztes Mal eng an seinen Paten, hoffend, dass sie ewig so dastehen könnten.

Tom kam ins Zimmer und die beiden lösten sich voneinander. Sirius verabschiedete sich und Harry sah Tom an. Dieser reichte ihm einen Gegenstand.

„Harry bitte pass auf dich und das Kleine auf. Denk dran 8 Wochen musst du es geheim halten, dann ist alles okay. Aber versuch es so lange es geht. Dann hast du es leichter. Sollte es aber vorher raus kommen, dann muss ich dich hier her holen. Du kannst auf die Unterstützung der Slytherins zählen. Ebenso wie auf die von Severus, er wird sich zwar öffentlich nicht zu dir bekennen können aber wenn ihr unter euch seit. Im Notfall kannst du immer noch unsere Verbindung benutzten. Ich blockiere sie nicht mehr, das Heißt, ich kontrolliere dich nicht, außer du erlaubst es mir."

Harry nickte, konnte nicht glauben, was Tom ihm da sagte. Es hieß, er war frei. Keine Kontrolle, Tom schien ihm wirklich zu vertrauen.

„Ich weiß, ich kenne die Regeln. Danke, Tom für dein Vertrauen, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Auf wiedersehen."Harry umarmte Tom kurz und sah dann zu wie Tom den Portschlüssel aktivierte, das wohlbekannte reißen setzte ein und Harry war verschwunden. Er landete im Ligusterweg...

A/N.: Ziemlich lahm ich weiß, ich verspreche im nächsten Kapi kommt mal wieder etwas mehr action rein und wenn ich es schaffe, werde ich auch diesen „Tag"beenden... ist mir ja schon unheimlich, dass ich immer noch am ersten Schwangerschaftstag schreiben...

Bis dem nächst eure vickysnape

Ach und eure enttäuschung könnt ihr mir ja durch nen kommi mitteilen...


	7. Zugfahrt

So da bin ich wieder, ich war übers Wochenende nicht zu Hause und somit bin ich auch nicht ins Internet gekommen. Aber durch den Laptop von meinem Dad konnte ich wenigstens meine ff weiter schreiben. freu Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz so sicher, ob es was geworden ist. Diese ff bringt mich eh irgendwann noch mal an den Rande des Wahnsinns. Sie hat eigentlich ihren festen verlauf, aber die Szenen werden länger und länger, weil mir immer noch was neues dazu einfällt. Aber leider bringt das die Story nicht weiter voran... und ich habe so das Gefühl das es noch eine Weile so weiter geht. Wenn ich mal schaue ich schreib ja immer noch am ersten Tag rum! Oh mein Gott. Wenn ich weiter so schreibe, dann wird das hier ein Mammutwerk.

Ich bin zufällig nach Hause gekommen, okay nicht ganz. Meine Mutter hat Geburtstag. Deshalb hab ich mich auch nur kurz eingeloggt um das Kapi vom letzten Wochenende endlich hoch zu laden, an der fh geht das leider nicht.

Deshalb danke ich allen die einen Kommi geschrieben haben... Ich hab euch alle lieb, ihr gebt einen Kraft weiter zu schreiben. Denn ohne euren vielen lieben und auch kritischen Kommis finde ich immer wieder den Anreiz weiter zu machen... euch kuddel

Ich wollte aber noch kurz etwas zu den Kommis anmerken, ich habe bemerkt, dass sehr viele Probleme mit der Logik haben. Mh gut, das liegt daran, dass ich diese ff eigentlich aus dem holen Bauch meiner Freundin, tinadragon dich ganz fest knuddek, erzählt habe und sie mich dann dazu gebracht hat den Plott aufzuschreiben... und durch einige andere, die den Plott gelesen haben, habe ich mich dann entschlossen diese ff auszuschreiben...

Aber ich habe und ich werde mir auch nie so viele Gedanken dazu machen, wie beispielsweise zu „Wenn die Seele weint"oder „Hass ist nicht gleich Hass"(Schleichwerbungalarm!). Also bitte nicht wundern, wenn Harry zu naiv oder Tom mal wieder total aus der Reihe tanzt... (aber ich kann mir nicht zu jedem Gedanken machen...)

Aber ich freu mich natürlich immer über Kritik, weil sie hilft auch die Personen etwas realer werden zu lassen, wobei ich finde dass es bei so einer ff nie reale Personen geben kann...

Genug gelabert, viel Spaß...

vickysnape

7. Kapitel

Tom aktivierte den Portschlüssel, das wohlbekannte reißen setzte ein und Harry war verschwunden. Er landete im Ligusterweg...

7. Kapitel: Zugfahrt

Harry setzte sich erst einmal auf sein Bett. Erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam richtig klar, was er getan hatte. Er würde ein Kind bekommen, nicht irgendein Kind, nein das Kind von Tom, dem dunklen Lord...

Er hatte es wirklich getan... aber er wusste, dass er es nicht bereute.

Harry hatte das Gefühl einmal in seinem Leben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, woher dieses Gefühl kam konnte er nicht sagen, er wusste nur eins, er würde dieses Kind mit seinem Leben schützen. Niemand sollte ihm je weh tun, niemand, auch nicht Tom.

Dennoch hoffte Harry, dass er keinen Fehler begangen hatte. Denn es war immer noch eine Stimme in ihm, die ihm sagte, dass er nicht das Richtige getan hatte, dass es falsch war ein Kind von Tom, dem bösen schwarzmagischen Zauberer, auszutragen. Doch Harry ignorierte diese Stimme.

Harry begann seine Sachen einzupacken und wartete dann, dass die Zeit verging und Onkel Vernon ihn zum Bahnhof fahren würde. Schlafen würde er jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr können.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde rief Onkel Vernon nach ihm. Harry nahm sein Gepäck und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Wird auch Zeit. Los ab in den Wagen! Wir fahren!"bellte Onkel Vernon ihn an. Harry sagte dazu nichts, er tat einfach, was sein Onkel von ihm wollte. Er hiefte seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum und setzte sich dann auf die Rückbank.

Die Fahrt verlief außerordentlich ruhig, Onkel Vernon schien beschlossen zu haben Harry nicht weiter zu beachten, und Harry döste noch etwas vor sich hin, froh darüber seine Ruhe vor seinem Onkel zu haben... Er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt nicht die Kraft gehabt hätte mit seinem Onkel zu streiten...

Am Bahnhof angekommen wurde Harry auch gleich von einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens in Empfang genommen. Im Stillen hatte Harry sich schon gewundert, dass sie ihn nicht schon im Ligusterweg abgeholt hatten...

„Harry schön dich wieder zu sehen."Begrüßte ihn Arthur Weasley und nahm ihn in den Arm, und Harry genoss die Umarmung. „Nun, macht schon, der Junge sollte so schnell wie möglich auf das Gleis, hier ist es absolut nicht sicher für ihn."Knurrte Mad-Eye-Moody, sein magisches Auge rotierte wie immer wild umher, um die Gegend nach möglichen Todesser abzusuchen.

Onkel Vernon hatte sich so schnell er konnte wieder aus dem Staub gemacht. Er hatte immer noch Angst vor den Zauberern und wollte auch nicht mit ihnen gesehen werden.

Harry und die Ordensmitglieder machten sich auf den Weg zum Bahngleis. Harry kam sich ein wenig seltsam vor, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass er vollkommen sicher war, würden ihn die Ordensmitglieder sicherlich nervös machen, wie sie sich immer und immer wieder versicherten, dass ihnen niemand folgt. Harry wusste nicht, warum Mr. Weasley oder Moody so nervös wirkten, er dagegen fühlte sich absolut sicher...

Aber auch die kleine, nagende Stimme breitete sich immer weiter in seinem Kopf aus, die ihm sagte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie wurde umso lauter, umso weiter er in die magische Welt kam, in die Welt, so wie er sie bis vor einiger Zeit kannte. War Tom doch nicht so, wie an den Abenden, an denen er einfach zu Harry gekommen war und sie geredet hatten. Tom hatte Harry an den Abenden viel von sich und seiner Kindheit erzählt und auch von den anderen Todesser, seinen Zielen und auch von seinem Plänen für die Zukunft...

Aber war dies alles nur ein Trick? Tom war immerhin ein Slytherin, und konnte man einem Slytherin einfach so trauen, konnten sie nicht List und Tücke verbinden??? Oder war das auch eins der vielen Vorurteile, die Dumbledore und andere in die Welt gesetzt hatten?

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry all diese Gedanken wieder in die Hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes zu verbannen. Nein, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Mr Weasley half Harry mit seinem Koffer und Moody suchte nach einem freien Abteil, in dem sie Harry ablud. Langsam aber sicher kam sich Harry leicht komisch vor, sie behandelten ihn wie ein kleines Kind!

„So du bleibst jetzt am Besten hier drin, Ron und Hermine werden bald zu dir stoßen. Keine Sorge, du bist hier sicher. Der Zug ist durch einen Zauber geschützt so, dass die Todesser dir hier nichts tun können."Harry lächelte. Oh ja die Todesser würden ihm bestimmt nichts tun.

„Danke. Ich werde hier bleiben und auf die beiden warten."Sagte Harry ruhig und suchte nach einem Buch, dass er solange lesen wollte, bis seine Freunde kamen. Er schenkte Mr Weasley und Moody noch ein Lächeln, bevor er sich aber endgültig seinem Buch zuwand, er war im Moment nicht in der Stimmung auf ein Gespräch mit den beiden und seit den Ferien hatte er begonnen den Schulstoff nachzuholen, den er durch seine vielen Abenteuer verpasst hatte, schnell hatte er dabei bemerkt, dass es ihm recht leicht viel zu lernen, wenn er sich mal darauf konzentrierte. Aber erst seit Tom ihn besuchen kam machte es ihm richtig Spaß zu ersten Mal musste er nicht mehr dafür lernen, um später einmal Voldemort zu besiegen, nein ab da lernte er nur noch für sich, ganz ohne Druck. Endlich konnte er auch mal selbst entscheiden was er wollte...

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde kamen dann auch Ron und Hermine geführt von Mrs. Weasley. Harry konnte sie gut aus dem Fenster beobachten. Auf sein Buch hatte er sich schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr konzentrieren können (obwohl es mehr als interessant war!), da ihn immer wieder Zweifel plagten und auch langsam die Angst. Was hatte er sich eigentlich bei der ganzen Sache gedacht?

Er kannte die Antwort darauf, er hatte sich eigentlich nicht viel dabei gedacht, nur dass alles war Tom ihm sagte stimmen konnte... und wenn es stimmte, dann war er frei, frei sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen und es nicht von einer Prophezeiung bestimmen zu lassen. Ja, das war es was er sich immer, seit er in der Zaubererwelt war gewünscht hatte, frei entscheiden zu können was er wollte und Tom hatte ihm diese Möglichkeit geboten. Zwar nicht ohne Gegenleistung, aber Harry war es schon gewohnt, dass nicht im Leben einfach so gegeben wurde, ohne Gegenleistung.

Aber als er nun seine Freunde und Mrs. Weasley da draußen sah wusste er es. Er hatte mit Sicherheit keinen Fehler gemacht.

Durch seinen Bund mit Voldemort waren seine Freunde geschützt und auch deren Familien. Wenn die Gegenleistung darin bestand, Tom ein Kind zu schenken, dann sollte es so sein, denn für die Sicherheit so vieler Menschen, wäre er sogar bereit sich selbst zu opfern.

Er war ja nicht zur dunklen Seite gewechselt, nein eigentlich konnte er immer noch auf der Seite kämpfen, die er für die Richtige hielt. Aber trotz allem musste er sich auch noch eine Kleinigkeit eingestehen.

Es war nicht so schlimm gewesen mit Tom zu schlafen, eigentlich eher im Gegenteil. Er war sich sicher, dass er es wieder tun würde, wenn er nochmals entscheiden müsste. (Und dabei dachte er nicht nur an seine Freunde und deren Sicherheit, nein er dachte auch an das schöne Gefühl...)

Und jetzt kam noch ein neuer Gedanke, etwas, das er noch nie so bedacht hatte. Er würde Vater werden. Harry lächelte leicht. Daran hatte er noch nie so wirklich gedacht... er würde Vater werden... oder doch eher Mutter? Er würde ein Kind bekommen...

Dieses Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als seine Freunde zu ihm ins Abteil kamen. Außer Ron und Hermine kam auch noch Ginny mit, doch sie machte sich bald auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund, Neville. Die beiden waren schon recht lange zusammen, nur hatten sie es noch keinem gesagt, erst nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium haben die beiden es offiziell bekannt gegeben. Und Harry musste sagen, die beiden waren ein süßes Paar. Sie passten einfach gut zusammen und man konnte sehen, dass sie sich wirklich liebten.

Doch die drei Freunde waren nicht lange allein im Abteil, die Zwillinge, Fred und George, wollten Harry noch unbedingt ihre neusten Scherzartikel überreichen. Harry war so überrascht über die vielen neuen Erfindungen, dass er sie nur mit offenen Mund anstarrte. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass all diese Werke wirklich nur harmlose Scherzartikel waren und nicht gefährlich. Denn bei den beiden konnte man sich nie ganz sicher sein...

„Oh, man. Ihr seid ja richtig kreativ. Ist echt der Wahnsinn, was ihr so alles hier habt. Und für was ist das?"fragte Harry und hielt einen kleinen Sack mit Gallionen hoch. „Ach die sind dein Anteil. Du bist schließlich ein stiller Geldgeber."Sagte Fred zwinkernd. „Wie du siehst, loht es sich uns zu unterstützen. Der Laden läuft einfach super..."ergänzte George. Und noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte waren die beiden wieder verschwunden. „Danke."Rief er ihnen noch hinterher.

„Ja, Mann, die beiden haben wirklich Erfolg mit ihrem Laden. Sie machen eine Menge Kohle. Sie haben sich voll in die Winkelgasse eingegliedert und man kann sie sich schon gar nicht mehr wegdenken. Egal wo du hinschaust, irgendjemand trägt eine Tüte mit Scherzartikeln von ihnen rum... das hättest du sehen sollen. Schade, dass du nicht mit dabei warst."Schwärmte Ron und bekam einen ganz verträumten blick.

„Ja Schade, aber McGonagal hat mir die Bücher schon am Ende des letzten Schuljahres mitgegeben. Weil es zu unsicher in der Winkelgasse für mich ist."Im Stillen war Harry froh, dass er dieses Jahr nicht in die Winkelgasse musste, denn dann hätte er sicher mit zu den Weasleys müssen... er mochte sie ja, aber dieses Jahr hatte er bessere Gesellschaft...

Hermine nickte verstehend. Sie war froh, dass Harry es so leicht hin nahm, dass Dumbledore ihn dieses Jahr einfach bei seinen Verwandten gelassen hatte. Sie hatte sich die meiste Zeit Sorgen um ihn gemacht, weil er nie wirklich mit jemanden über Sirius Tod hatte reden können, aber Harry schien es sehr gut verarbeitet zu haben. Dennoch nahm sie sich vor, sich so gut es ging um ihn zu kümmern. Denn sie kannte Harry sehr gut, vielleicht besser als er dachte, dass sie ihn kennen würde. Harry war der Typ von Mensch, der sich gerne hinter einer Mir-geht's-gut Fassade versteckte um ja niemand zur Last zu fallen.

Auch wenn sie jetzt mit Ron zusammen war, wollte sie nicht, dass Harry sich überflüssig vorkam. Sie war immer noch für ihn da und sie wusste auch, dass sie sich immer auf Harry verlassen konnte.

Neville und Ginny kamen dann zu ihnen, nachdem der Zug schon eine Weile fuhr, ins Abteil. Sie alle hatten sich viel zu erzählen. Neville berichtet von seinen Ferien, bei seiner Großtante und Ginny, Ron und Hermine von ihrem Aufenthalt im Hauptquartier. Harry hörte die meiste Zeit nur zu, er war gespannt, was seine Freunde alles zu berichten hatte. Er wollte wissen, wie die Welt aus ihren Augen ausschaute. Aber im Stillen fürchtete er sich, dass sie ihm Dinge berichten könnten, die ihn immer mehr ins Wanken und ins Zweifeln bringen würden. Oh man muss Tom mir vertrauen, dass er mich hat gehen lassen, also ich weiß auch nicht, das ist ja gerade zu unheimlich. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was das für eine Waffe ist, die er mir da in die Hand gegeben hat... Also ich glaube, ich würde mir selbst Misstrauen...

„Harry, wie waren denn nun deine Ferien?"fragte Neville nachdem alle andern ihre Ferienerlebnisse erzählt hatte. Und riss Harry so aus seinen Gedanken...

Harry hatte schon die ganze Zeit auf diese Frage gewartet und sich auch schon die passende Antwort bereitgelegt. Er würde seine Freunde nicht anlügen, ihnen aber auch nicht die Wahrheit direkt auf die Nase binden. Nein, Lügen würde er nur, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab...

„Och, eigentlich ganz okay. Meine Verwandten haben mich die meiste Zeit einfach nur ihn Ruhe gelassen ich konnte mal tun was ich wollte, solange die Nachbarn nichts mitbekommen haben. So hatte ich viel Zeit und konnte über viele Dinge nachdenken. Ich habe recht viel gelernt und habe auch einige neue Sachen und Sichtweisen kennen gelernt. Aber im großen und ganzen waren die Ferien eher langweilig."

Alle nickten, als Harry geendet hatte, sie hatten im Stillen genau mit dieser antwort gerechnet und nur Hermine machte sich eine geistige Notiz im Kopf.

Harry dagegen musste innerlich grinsen. Alle dachten sie würden verstehen, aber sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er fragte sich, wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würden. Denn sie würden es sicher irgendwann erfahren, denn obwohl Harry nicht viel wusste, er wusste, dass man eine Schwangerschaft nur bis zu einem Bestimmten Grand verstecken konnte...

Harry hoffte, dass sie es einigermaßen ruhig aufnehmen würden, er hatte es ja schließlich auch für sie getan.

Die andern begannen über verschiedene Dinge zu reden, Hermine unterhielt sich mit Ginny über die neuste Mode und Ron stritt sich mir Neville über Quidditsch. Harry dagegen schaute aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Er überlegte, wie dieser Zug geschützt sein sollte, war er auch so sicher, wie der Ligusterweg? Moment Ligusterweg, Tom??? Wie sollte das denn gehen?

Erst jetzt wurde ihm eigentlich bewusst, dass der Ligusterweg keineswegs sicher war. Voldemort hatte es schließlich geschafft einfach herein zu apparierten und ihn auch später noch oft zu besuchen, ohne, dass Dumbledore etwas davon mitbekommen hatte...

Warum war ihm das vorher nicht auggefallen? Wo war denn da der angebliche sicher Schutz, der von seiner Tante ausgehen sollte, der Blutsbann, wegen dem er immer wieder hat dorthin zurück musste? Eigenartig...

Wollte Dumbledore vielleicht, dass ihm etwas zustieß? Oder war es einfach nur eine Lücke in Dumbledores System? Aber eine bedeutende Lücke oder? War nicht er – Harry - die Waffe?

Da kam Harry ein neuer Gedanke, der ihn noch nachdenklicher machte. Wie sollte er nun Dumbledore gegenüber treten? Er hatte scheinbar seine Eltern ermordet? Einfach so sinnlos dahingeschlachtet...

Ein Hass stieg in ihm auf. Genau der selbe Hass, den er bis vor kurzem noch Voldemort gegenüber verspürt hatte.

Was sollte er nun glauben? Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er Dumbledore wirklich hasste. Aber er vertraute ihm auch nicht mehr. Aber sollte er Voldemort vertrauen? Er war schließlich immer noch der Dunkle Lord. Würde er ihn nicht einfach töten, wenn er hatte was er wollte? Irgendeine Stimme in Harry sagte ihm, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Tom würde so was nicht machen, doch woher kam dieser Gedanke? War es vielleicht nur, weil Tom so liebevoll war? Und sich nicht einfach genommen hatte, was er wollte?

Harry seufzte lautlos und widmete sich wieder seinen Freunden. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Ginny und Neville nicht mehr da waren. Sie waren bestimmt zu Ginnys Freunden gegangen...

Ron und Hermine sahen Harry an, als er endlich seinen Blick von der Landschaft nahm. Doch er stand auf und meinte: „Ich werde mal sehen, wo die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten bleibt, ich habe einen bären Hunger."Beide nickten. Also machte sich Harry auf den Weg, er musste nicht weit gehen und schon fand er sie. Er kaufte sich soviel er tragen konnte, und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück.

Als er an der Abteiltür ankam, sah er wie sich die beiden küssten. Harry freute sich für beide. Er klopfte an und trat ein. Die beiden fuhren sofort erschrocken auseinander. Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ist schon gut, ihr beiden. Ich finde es schön, dass ihr beiden nun endlich zusammen seit, ein weiteres Jahr mit euren Streiterei hätte ich ohnehin nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und nein, es macht mir nichts aus."Beantwortete er gleich Rons Frage, die so offensichtlich im Raum stand.

„Harry, wir..."versuchte Ron zu erklären, doch Harry schnitt ihm mit einer raschen Handbewegung ab. „Ron es ist okay, wirklich. Na los, lasst uns was essen. Ich verhungere gleich."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich über den Berg von Süßigkeiten her. Ron und Hermine erzählten wie sie zusammen gekommen waren... (Fred und George hatten sie in ein leeres Zimmer im Hauptquartier eingeschlossen, weil sie die ewigen Streiterei nicht mehr aushielte... und da war es dann geschehen... im Stillen danke Harry Fred und George) Harry musste feststellen, dass er sich wirklich für die beiden freute, es machte ihm wirklich nichts aus, dass die beiden nun auch mal was ohne ihn machen wollen würden. Ein wenig beneidete er die beiden vielleicht, dass sie einander hatten, aber er würde bestimmt auch einmal eine Person finden, die ihn so lieben würde wie Ron Hermine. Eines Tages vielleicht. Denn jeder, da war sich Harry sicher, würde irgendwann einmal jemand finden, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte...

Am Spätnachmittag schaute auch noch Malfoy vorbei. Es wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein, wenn er sie einmal nicht „besucht"hätte. Aber es gehörte schon einfach mit dazu, so fand Harry auf jeden Fall. Es hatte schon so etwas wie Tradition, ein erster Schlagabtausch, bevor das Schuljahr richtig los ging. Und dieses Mal freute er sich schon sehr darauf, denn er wollte wissen, wie Draco Malfoy auf ihn reagieren würde, denn er stand ja jetzt unter Toms Schutz... und vielleicht hatte Sirius ja recht, was er über Malfoy gesagt hatte...

Der Blonde stand, wie immer, in der Tür flankiert von seinen Bodygards. Er musterte mit einem abwertenden Blick die drei Freunde. Harry schaute ihn mit einem kalten Blick an, den er immer für den Malfoy-Spross übrig hatte. Als Malfoys Blick über Harry schweifte verweilten seine Augen kurz auf Harrys Bauch. Fast unmerklich zog er die Augenbraue nach oben. (Nur jemand, der Malfoy schon jahrelang beobachtete wäre dies aufgefallen...)

Er weiß bescheid. Wenn er es weiß, dann weiß es auch ganz Slytherin, ich hoffe er weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn es raus kommt. Nicht nur für mich wäre das ein Skandal... Nein er würde alle in Gefahr bringen. Aber er ist ein Malfoy, er würde nichts sagen...

„Schlammblut, Wiesel. Erstaunlich, habt es endlich geschafft. Gratuliere, hoffe ihr setzt nie Kinder in die Welt, das wäre der Untergang der Zaubererschafft."Spie er förmlich. Hermine hielt Ron zurück, der sich auf Malfoy stürzen wollte. „Malfoy, das werde ich dir heimzahlen!"Doch Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht mehr, er schaute nun zu Harry. „Potter!"sagte er in einem zu neutralen Tonfall und drehte sich um und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Harry schaute ihm irritiert hinter her. Was war das? Sollte es wahr sein und Malfoy würde ihn dieses Jahr in Frieden lassen? Ihn nicht mehr bis zur Weisglut reizen? Irgendwie war Harry ganz froh darüber, denn Malfoy, dass musste man ihm lassen, schaffte es immer ihn so sehr zu reizen, dass er alles um sich herum vergas...

Doch weiter kam Harry nicht, er musste Hermine helfen Ron zu bändigen, der immer noch mit den übelsten Beschimpfungen um sich warf und fest entschlossen war, Malfoy für diese Beleidigung zu verhexen.

Hermine jedoch hatte in dem ganzen Tumult bemerkt, dass Malfoy sich anders verhielt, als sonst. Dieses „Potter", war neutral, nicht so abfällig, wie es sonst immer der Fall war. Sie würde die beiden im Auge behalten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, das sagte ihr ihr Bauchgefühl. Und sie war nicht Hermine, wenn sie es nicht rausbekommen würde...

Nachdem sich Ron wieder beruhigt hatte. Fragte Harry die beiden über die Arbeit des Ordens aus. Über das, was Ron und Hermine so mitbekommen hatten, und das war eine ganze Menge, fand Harry. (Ron und Hermine sahen es etwas anders, aber Harry, der ja nichts mitbekommen hatte, war über jede Neuigkeit erfreut...)

Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite er schlussendlich stand, aber informiert zu sein schadete ja nie. Ron und Hermine wusste zwar nicht sonderlich viel, sie berichteten nur, dass sich der Orden um Kleinigkeit hier und dort kümmerten... bis... (A/N.: Vorher im Zug wurde mehr so das öffentliche Besprochen, jetzt geht es um die Ordensinformationen)

„Aber Harry, jetzt kommts. Es gab einen großen Überfall auf ein kleines Zaubererdorf, in dem auch Muggel lebten im Süden von England. Es müssen hundert Todesser gewesen sein, alle aus dem Inneren Kreis waren dabei und V..Vol..Voldemort auch."Berichtete Hermine. Harry riss die Augen auf. Konnte es sein? Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht?

„Wann?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. Nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Es in der Nacht von gestern auf Heute. Zwischen fast genau 22 und 1 Uhr! Es muss ein richtiges Abschlachten gewesen sein, kaum einer hat den Überfall überlebt. Es gibt einige Augenzeugenberichte und auch Fotos. Auf einigen sieht man sogar Voldemort! Der Orden kam leider zu spät, aber sie konnten noch einige Opfer retten." Berichtete Hermine.

„Aber, aber, dass das kann nicht sein!"sagte Harry verstört. Es konnte nicht stimmen, denn um 22 Uhr, da war doch das Ritual und danach war Tom bei ihm, bis kurz vor 2 Uhr, da hatte er das letzte Mal auf die große Wanduhr geschaut und war dann eingeschlafen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die beiden ihn anstarrten. Scheiße Er hatte das doch jetzt nicht laut gesagt oder? Verdammt!

„Ähm, ich meine, ich hatte keine Vision oder so. Ich hätte es doch mitbekommen müssen oder nicht? Sonst habe ich es doch auch immer gesehen. Oder besser gesagt Voldemort wollte, dass ich es mitansehe!" versuchte Harry sich raus zu reden. Hermine warf ihn aber noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu bevor sie nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte.

Mist ich sollte vorsichtiger sein. Hermine schaut schon die ganze Zeit so komisch, hoffentlich ist ihr noch nichts aufgefallen...

„Eigenartig ist das schon. Aber es ist wahr! Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren total fertig mit den Nerven."Sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ja, Mam, hat sogar geweint. In der Mitte des Dorfes war ein Waisenhaus. Keins der Kinder hat überlebt. Die Todesser haben sie teilweise zu Tode gefoltert und noch schimmere Sachen mit ihnen gemacht.... Es muss einfach schrecklich gewesen sein. Mum war noch nie so, so aufgelöst, sie hat sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen können. Bis Snape ihr einen Trank gegeben hat..."Sagte Ron leise.

Harry schluckte, dass alles konnte nicht passiert sein. Oder doch? War alles nur eine Lüge? Aber wer machte diese Lüge?

Harry war mehr als nur durcheinander, in seinem Kopf herrschte ein absolutes Chaos. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht?

„Und ihr seit sicher. T...ähm Voldemort war wirklich persönlich dort?"fragte er vorsichtig noch mal nach.

„Ja, es gibt Fotos, alle haben ihn gesehen, auch der Minister..."

Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Tom war sicher zu dieser Zeit bei mir. Ganz sicher! Sowas würde er sowieso nicht machen. Er mag grausam sein, aber nie hat er Kinder so gequält, das passt einfach alles nicht zusammen. Ich muss darüber mal mit Severus, Sirius oder Tom sprechen. Ja jetzt wo Harry darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich an keine Vision erinnern, in der Tom ein Kind gequält hätte. Und damals, wollte er Harry mit den Visionen bestimmt nichts gutes...

„Das ist einfach unglaublich, aber was will Voldemort damit bezwecken?" Oder eine andere Person...

„Harry ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht will er dich provozieren, damit du mit ihm kämpfst. Aber du darfst dich nicht provozieren lassen. Denk an Sirius. Er war schon ein zu hohes Opfer.! Harry bitte tu nichts unüberlegtes. Versprich es!"

Harry nickte. „Ist schon klar. Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, dass er mich nicht hat mit zusehen lassen, wie er diese Kinder getötet hat. Nicht das ich es mit ansehen hätt wollen... Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Ich werde nicht den gleichen Fehler noch mal machen, Sirius musste für meine Dummheit sterben, dass lasse ich nicht mehr zu!"Oh, wenn die wüssten sagte Harry. „Aber warum sagt ihr es mir erst jetzt?"fragte Harry. „Äh, nun ja Mum hat gesagt, wir sollen dir nichts sagen, auf jeden Fall nicht gleich, damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst. Sie war eh schon durch den Wind, dass sie man dich nicht ins Hauptquartier geholt hat, aber Dumbledore meinte, du wärst bei deinen Verwanden sicherer..."Harry nickte.

Der Zug wurde immer langsamer, es war Zeit sich die Umhänge überzuziehen.

Hermine fand Harry verhalten sonderbar. Sie spürte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Harry war viel zu locker... Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Harry wütend werden würde, oder vielleicht losstürmen wollte um Voldemort zu töten, aber dass er so ruhig blieb war mehr als nur sonderbar.

Gut, ja sie freute sich darüber, dass es Harry besser ging, das konnte sie sehen.

Aber dennoch stimmte hier etwas nicht, sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten. Egal was es war, sie würde Harry unterstützen...

Hermine spürte, dass Harry nicht mehr traurig oder bedrückt war, wie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Er war irgendwie wieder genauso lebensfroh wie vor dem Vorfall im Ministerium.... Irgendetwas musste in den Sommerferien vorgefallen sein...

A/N.: Also wie gesagt, die ff geht wirklich nicht voran. Aber Fred und George sowie Neville und Ginny haben sich einfach so da rein gedrängt und Malfoy musste einfach auftauchen... nicht böse sein, ja?

Sind Harry Gedanken einigemaßen logisch? Ich hab keine Ahnung, sie sind glaub ich sehr wirr. Aber das liegt daran, dass Harry verwirrt ist... (ich im übrigen auch. Hab keine Ahnung, wie sich jemand fühlt der Schwanger ist, ich war es noch nie...)

Also ich würde mich über ein paar Kommis freuen...

Ach ja das nächst Kapi kommt eventuell schon am Freitag oder am Samstag!

Eure vickysnape


	8. Feier und Dumbledore

So da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch etwas, ich habe mich auch bemüht etwas schnell voran zu kommen, seht selbst, ob es mir gelungen ist...

Ich danke allen, die sich Zeit genommen haben und mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben. alle einmal knudel

Kommi-antworten (z. T. auch auf ältere Kommis)

Tracy: Oh mein Gott so oft hast du sie schon gelesen? rot ist es geht schon weiter, nicht das dein Pc noch abstürzt!!!

Andrea1984: Danke. Zu den Schreibfehlern kann ich nur sagen: Ich bin Legasthenikerin und sehe die Fehler einfach nicht. Für einen Beta bin ich zu ungeduldig... aber ich hoffe ich konnte die meisten ausmerzen... mein bestes geb

Vitani: Danke. Es geht ja schon weiter...

The-mamory-remains: Ist ja leider Sonntag geworden, hoffe du bist nicht zu sehr enttäuscht, hab es aber leider nicht früher geschafft...

Auxia: Ja wird ich machen, versprochen...

Tinkita: Mh Toms Gedanken werden wohl nicht ganz so schnell kommen, auf jeden Fall nicht was er wirklich denk. Weil ich es selbst noch nicht weiß, ich lass mich mal überraschen...

Anni kiddo: Danke. Vielen Dank für die vielen hinweise, mal sehen was ich so alles einbauen kann...

Cho: Danke

Honigdrache: Ja ich bin auch für kurze... also ich werde versuchen immer irgendwann am Wochenende hochzuladen... sich mal wieder viel vornimmt...

Danke für eure Unterstützung... aber nun:

Viel Spaß...

vicyksnape

8. Kapitel

Der Zug hielt und alle stiegen aus. Wie jedes Jahr, wenn man vom letzten absieht scharrte Hagrid wieder alle Erstklässler um sich. Harry winkte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich zu den Kutschen wand.

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich in eine Kutsch, in der schon Dean, Seamus und Lee saßen. Gemeinsam fuhren sie hoch zu Schloss.

Egal, ob Harry sich nun wieder auf Hogwarts freute oder nicht, er fühlte sich so, als ob er endlich wieder nach Hause gekommen wäre, als sie sich endlich Richtung Schloss bewegten.

Und eins war für ihn in diesen Moment klar, hier war er zu Hause und niemand konnte ihm dieses Gefühl nehmen, auch nicht Dumbledore.

Harry Augen strahlten, wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er die Große Halle betrat. Er liebte diese Atmosphäre... Er liebte das Schloss, sein Zuhause, die Menschen, die Geister ja jeden Stein dieses Schlosses...

Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn er nicht mehr hier her kommen dürfte, wenn Tom ihn einsperren würde... Er musste es einfach schaffen und es geheim halten!

Sie setzten sich schnell an ihren Haustisch und warteten auf die Erstklässler. Nachdem alle Schüler endlich Platz genommen hatten erhob sich Dumbledore. Harry schaute ihn mit nachdenklich Mine an.

War er nun der Mörder seiner Eltern oder nicht? Wem konnte er noch vertrauen? Harry war sehr froh, dass der Hass, den er im Zug verspürt hatte, jetzt nicht wieder da war...

So war es einfacher zu denken und die Situation zu analysieren, Gefühle störten dabei nur... (soviel hatte er schon gelernt. Sirius hatte es ihm schmerzlich bewusst gemacht. Er war nur durch seine Gefühle davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Sirius in Gefahr war. Hätte er damals nur auf Hermine gehört... oder besser doch nicht?)

„Meine lieben Schüler, es freut mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seit. Nun bitte ich euch die neuen Schüler herzlich Willkommen zu heißen." Sprach Dumbledore und sofort trat Ruhe ein. Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und die Neuen, geführt von McGonagal, kamen in die Große Halle. Harry schaute sie an, sie waren so klein und schauten sich unsicher in der Halle um. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie es war, als er hier zum ersten Mal reingeführt wurde...

Die Panik, dass man ihn wieder nach Hause schicken würde und ihm sagen, dass alles nur ein Fehler war... und die Wahl des Hutes. Dass er ihn nach Griffindor und nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte. Und Harry war froh darüber... hier war er zuhause, hier hatte er seine Freunde...

Wie jedes Jahr, sang der Hut sein Lied und verteilte dann die Schüler auf die verschiedenen Häuser.

„So, da nun jeder in sein Haus gewählt wurde, können wir nun endlich mit dem Festessen beginnen..."Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und schon erschienen die leckersten Sachen. Sofort begannen alle sich die Teller voll zu häufen und zu essen. Nachdem Harry seinen Hunger gestillt hatte, schaute er sich in der Halle um. Seltsam, die meisten waren recht vergnügt, dabei gab es doch diese Nacht einen großen Überfall. Warum konnten sie alle so ausgelassen feiern und lachen? Wie konnten sie das alles nur so schnell wieder vergessen?

Hermine schien Harry Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn sie flüsterte Harry zu. „Harry mach dir nichts draus, keiner, der hier zu Schule geht hat einen Verwandten heute Nacht verloren. Ich habe es nachgeschaut. Und sonst hat sich Voldemort recht ruhig verhalten. Die Menschen beginnen schon wieder zu vergessen. Noch gab es keine Großen Überfälle wie vor 16 Jahren. Der heute Nacht war der Erste. Und ich denke es war auch nicht der Letzte!"Harry nickte. Er kannte dies ja schon, zuerst mussten die Menschen das Unheil am eigenen Leib verspüren, bevor sie handelten, noch lebte jeder frei nach dem Motto: Es kann jeden treffen nur nicht mich.

Aber warum hatte Tom seine Aktivitäten weiter zurückgenommen? Wollte er nicht die Weltherrschaft an sich reisen? Das ergab schon wieder keinen Sinn. Er hatte ja nicht wissen können, ob er zustimmen würde also warum hat er dann über die Sommerferien keine Anschläge auf die Muggel und Zaubererwelt verübt. Konnte es sein, dass Tom das gar nicht machte?

Und außerdem wusste Tom doch, dass Harry weit abgeschnitten von allen Informationen im Ligusterweg saß. Er hätte doch ruhig weiter morden können ohne dass es ihn, Harry, beeinflusst hätte...

Hier war etwas Faul, alles passte doch irgendwie nicht zusammen, doch was hier nicht stimmte, konnte Harry beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

„Hah, aber warum sollte Voldemort das machen, das ergibt doch einfach keinen Sinn. Ich meine, er lässt mich nicht zuschauen und dann, dann sind noch nicht mal Schüler betroffen. Also nicht, dass ich will, dass jemand stirbt, das ganz sicher nicht. Ich meine da stimmt was nicht!"Flüsterte Harry zurück, es musste ja nicht gleich der ganze Tisch mitbekommen oder?

Hermine zuckte mit den Schulter, auch ihr kam die ganze Sache recht merkwürdig vor. „Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich weiß auch nicht so recht, was ich von der Sache halten soll. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass Voldemort dich irgendwie herausfordern würde, mit irgendwelchen Übergriffen auf Personen, die dir Nahe stehen. Aber er hat überhaupt nichts der gleichen gemacht. Ich vermute, er plant irgendetwas großes. Er will dich irgendwie in eine Falle locken, denke ich mal."Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie hatte ja irgendwie recht, ja Tom hat was Großes geplant, gut, es war anders, als Hermine vermutlich dachte.

Harry sah seine Freundin an und dann sah er etwas in ihren Augen. Angst. Angst, dass sie die nächste sein könnte. Der Köder um ihn zu Voldemort zu führen. Er hatte nie bedacht, was es für seine Freunde hieß mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Sie waren immer in Gefahr.

„Hermine, keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir oder sonst jemand was passiert!"flüsterte er ihr zu. Hermine sah ihn erst geschockt an, doch dann nickte sie. „Ich weiß. Harry und ich befürchte, dass das Problem ist. Du würdest für deine Freunde alles machen. Und das weiß er!"sagte Hermine Harry konnte nur nicken, sie hatte ja so recht.

„Ach Harry, nun schau nicht so. Ist doch klasse. Vielleicht hat er einfach keine Lust mehr die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen."Lachte Ron und schlug Harry auf die Schulter. Harry sah in nur verständnislos an. Machten sich die meisten hier so wenig sorgen?

„Harry, du darfst es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, sie genießen doch alle noch ihren Frieden."Sagte Hermine, doch zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Hermine, mir ist es egal, was sie machen, solange ich nicht wieder den Kopf dafür herhalten muss."

Hermine nickte. Ja solange sie nicht wieder wie letztes Jahr behaupteten, dass Voldemort nicht zurück ist, war es nicht so wichtig, ob sie sich sorgen machten oder auch nicht.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich Dumbledore und hielt seine übliche Rede, die allen Schülern noch einmal bewusst machen sollte, was erlaubt war und was nicht. Dann übergab Dumbledore das Kommando an die Vertrauensschüler, die die Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle bringen sollten.

Doch bevor Harry aus der Große Halle verschwinden konnte kam Professor McGonagal auf ihn zugeeilt und schleifte ihn mit in das Büro von Dumbledore. Harry fragte sich, was das nun schon wieder sollte, sagte aber nichts. Er würde erst mal sehen, was der Schulleiter von ihm wollte. Er war sich selbst auch noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was er nun von diesem Mann halten sollte und konnte. Er würde jetzt erst mal sehen, was er wieder von ihm wollte.

„Ah, Harry schön dich zu sehen, wie waren deine Ferien?"begrüßte ihn Dumbledore.

Dumbledore betrachtete den Jungen genauer, der sich nun ihm gegenüber setzte. Er sah gut aus, wahrscheinlich hatten ihn seine Verwandten in Ruhe gelassen. Dumbledore lächelte. Ja das war eine gute Idee gewesen. Er hatte den Großen Beschützer spielen können, in dem er die Dursleys etwas einschüchtern ließ. Nun würde Harry ihn wieder mögen, und die Sache mit Sirius war somit auch gegessen. Auf jeden Fall die Tatsache, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht leid tat, dass dieser räudige Spion sein Leben verloren hatte...

Aber noch ein bisschen Salz in die Wunde würde nicht schaden, so hatte er den Jungen noch etwas mehr unter seiner Kontrolle. Schuldgefühle waren eine sehr starke Macht, besonders bei diesem Jungen.

Es war ja schon fast zu einfach, wie leichtgläubig der Junge war, man musste ihm nur etwas Wärme entgegenbringen und schon... Die Dursleys hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, besser als Dumbledore es sich je erhoffen konnte. Sie hatten dem Jungen nie die Wärme und Liebe gegeben, die er gebraucht hätte und so war es auch viel einfacher für ihn den Kleinen zu manipulieren... wer weiß was er noch alles mit ihm anstellen konnte...

„Sie waren okay... Aber was gibt es Professor Dumbledore? Ist etwas geschehen, ich habe wieder keine Informationen bekommen. Bitte erzählen sie mir was so in der Zaubererwelt vorgefallen ist. Ron sagte etwas von einem Überfall..."sprudelte Harry los. Es interessierte ihn zwar nicht so dringend, aber es wäre nicht glaubhaft, wenn er keine Fragen stellen würde, nachdem er letztes Jahr, so auf Antworten aus war. Deshalb bombardierte er Dumbledore mit lauter Fragen. Er beobachtete den Alten so gut er konnte, er suchte nach einem Zeichen für oder gegen Toms Behauptungen aber er konnte beim Besten willen nichts finden. Dumbledore war ein Meister im verstecken seiner Emotionen und wenn es Wahr war, war was Tom sagte war er auch ein guter Schauspieler...

„Nun immer langsam, Harry."Beruhigte Dumbledore den Jungen. „Wie geht es dir? Ich meine wegen Sirius... du gibst dir doch nicht mehr die Schuld oder?"ja das war gut... immer rein ins Schwarze, dahin wo es Weh tut. Und mit Freude konnte Dumbledore erkennen, dass Harrys Augen sich trübten. Der Junge schien immer noch sehr unter dem Verlust zu leiden. Hervorragend!

Was Dumbledore nicht wusste, war, dass Harry schon traurig war, dass er Sirius nicht mehr sehen konnte, er vermisste ihn jetzt schon.

Aber Tom und Harry hatten beschlossen, dass Harry immer noch so tun musste, dass Sirius Tod war.

Also hatten sie auch das Trauern etwas geübt. Und Tom musste sagen, Harry konnte es, nach einigem Üben, echt überzeugend spielen... Harry hatte schnell gelernt seine Augen zu kontrollieren, denn in ihnen konnte man ablesen, was er dachte und fühlte. Doch heute hatte Harry dies komplett unter Kontrolle nie wieder würde jemand in seinen Augen lesen können, was wirklich in ihm vor ging.

„Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Es war eine Fall... und ich hoffe, dass es ihm jetzt besser geht, da wo er nun ist."Sagte Harry und Dumbledore meinte eine kleine Träne zu sehen. Oh es freute ihn, dass der Junge immer noch so schön darunter litt. Alles lief einfach fantastisch. Noch ein wenig mehr Druck und der Junge machte genau das, was er wollte (Dann hatte er es geschafft er hatte ihn dann gebrochen) ... Die Tür zur Zaubererwelt stand ihm offen und mit dem Jungen konnte er auch noch seinen letzten Gegner los werden diesen Trottel von einem Lord...

„Harry, mit der Zeit werden auch diese Wunden heilen, glaub mir. Aber nun zu deinen anderen Fragen. Es war in letzter Zeit erstaunlich ruhig, wir haben immer wieder Todesser schnappen können. Aber heute Nacht, oder morgen, gab es einen schrecklichen Überfall. Voldemort hat mit seinen Todesser, und es waren die aus dem Inneren Kreis, ein kleines Dorf überfallen. Er hat ein Waisenhaus einfach so dem Erdboden gleich gemacht... es war einfach schrecklich. Wir kamen zu spät um zu helfen... und ich befürchte, dass es erst der Anfang war. Voldemort scheint bekommen zu haben was er wollte, er war sonst sehr Ruhig. Er hat wieder seine mächtigsten Todesser bei sich, da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist bereit die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Harry du weißt was das bedeutet? Du bist der einzigste, der uns noch retten kann. Ich weiß es ist viel was ich von dir verlange, aber nur du kannst uns noch retten."Oh ja, das hat gesessen... der Junge war völlig in sich zusammen gesunken... Nicht mehr lange und er hatte ihn... mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete er den Jungen genauer.

Ja wie konnte Harry das vergessen, er war angeblich der einzigste, der Tom besiegen konnte so sagte es auf jeden Fall die Prophezeihung, er wurde nie danach gefragt, ob er es auch wollte. Aber er musste so tun, als sei der Mord an Tom sein einzigstes Ziel.

Oder ist es doch immer noch sein Ziel, er hatte ja nicht zugesagt die Seiten zu wechseln... und was war, wenn doch Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagte und Tom ihn belog? Was wenn Sirius wirklich seine Eltern und auch ihn belogen hatte? In Harry schwirrten so viele Gedanken. Gedanken, die ihm noch gar nicht gekommen waren und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er nicht einen Fehler begangen hatte, als er so leichtfertig Tom geglaubt hatte...

Für einen winzigen Moment war er sogar versucht Dumbledore alles zu beichten und ihm um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke kam ging er auch wieder, nein, er würde keinen um Hilfe bitten, nicht bevor er sich sicher war, was er nun glauben wollte und konnte! Er würde nicht wieder blindlings in eine Falle laufen. Er konnte keinem weder Tom noch Dumbledore vertrauen!

„Ich weiß, ich werde mein Bestes geben. Ich werde mich nicht mehr von Voldemort reinlegen lassen, er hat mir genommen, was mir am wichtigsten war. Aber seltsam ist, dass ich keine Vision hatte. Sonst hatte Voldemort mich immer zusehen lassen oder mir durch unsere Verbindung Schmerzen oder Träume gesendet... aber ich habe nichts von diesem Überfall mitbekommen..."sagte Harry nachdenklich nicht sicher ob er es überhaupt Dumbledore erzählen sollte oder nicht.

Dumbledore war überrascht von dieser Nachricht. Okay diesen Überfall konnte er sich ja noch erklären aber die ganzen Sommerferien keine Vision? Wie konnte das sein? Vielleicht hatte aber Voldemort einen Weg gefunden seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor Harry geheim zu halten, wie schade.

Es war sehr nützlich über die neusten Entwicklungen bescheid zu wissen. Und außerdem hat diese Verbindung Harry zusätzlich gequält, und mit ihr war es ganz leicht Harrys Hass auf Voldemort zu lenken...

Er sollte vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder hergestellt würde. Man konnte nie genug Spione haben... und noch dazu einen so gesprächig und naiven...

Und leise, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte sprach er einen Spruch. (Der durch den Trank von Severus (der den Harry am Anfang von Todesser eingeflösst wurde) eine andere Wirkung haben würde als Dumbledore es sich dachte, aber dennoch seinen Zweck erfüllen würde...)

„Mh, das ist sonderbar. Aber es macht nichts, so kannst du wenigstens wieder ruhig schlafen, denn ich habe immer noch keinen Weg gefunden die Verbindung zu trennen. Und du kannst dich auch mehr aufs lernen konzentrieren, denn das ist das Wichtigste, hörst du. Du musst besser in der Schule werden. Lerne, damit du später eine bessere Chance hast zu gewinnen. Ich werde dir, wenn du so weit bist, selbst Unterricht geben. Und nun kannst du gehen, oder hast du noch Fragen, die noch heute geklärt werden müssen?"sagte Dumbledore und machte deutlich, dass Harry nun entlassen war.

„Nein, Sir. Gute Nacht!"Harry stand auf und ging.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."Oh das wirst du sicher haben, ab jetzt aber wieder mit Träumen, wollen ja nicht, dass Voldemort etwas Plan von dem wir nichts mitbekommen...

Harry war froh, als er das Büro des Schulleiters wieder verlassen konnte, er machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm. Kurz vor dem Turm traf er auf Neville und Ginny, die ihm das Passwort sagten und so kam er auch ohne weitere Probleme in den Turm. Ron und Hermine warteten natürlich schon auf ihn und wollten wissen, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Harry setzte sich seufzend zu seinen Freunden und berichtete ihnen von dem Gespräch. Danach diskutieren sie noch eine Weile über Voldemort... nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete sich Harry und ging in den Schlafsaal, er wollte nur noch ins Bett. Der Tag hatte ihn doch fertig gemacht. Die anderen Jungen folgten ihm natürlich. Doch Harry legte sich wirklich ins Bett und schlief auch gleich ein, während die anderen noch einige Zeit quatschten.

Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht, warum wusste er nicht. Nur, dass er unmöglich wieder einschlafen können würde. Seine Gefühle spielten einfach verrückt. Er war total durcheinander und so beschloss er zu seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Ost-Turm zu gehen. Er war dort fast jede Nacht nach Sirius vermeidlichen Tod. Mit Karte und Tarnumhang bewaffnet machte er sich auf den Weg. So kam er ohne Probleme zum Turm. Er setzte sich hin und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Hier fand er immer die Ruhe, die er brauchte, wie oft er von hier aus den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete hatte, konnte er schon nicht mehr sagen.

Ja die Sonne war für ihn immer ein Symbol der Hoffnung gewesen, jeden Morgen ging sie auf und besiegte die Dunkelheit. Die Sonne war für ihn ein Symbol des Lichtes. Und was war sie nun? Eine Lüge?

Was war denn nur Wahr? Konnte es sein, dass er sich so getäuscht hatte? Das Tom, als er bekommen hatte, was er wollte wieder da weiter gemacht hat, wo er aufgehört hatte? Wurde er wieder einfach nur ausgenutzt?

Der Überfall, war genau so wie es die Todesser immer taten. Es konnte sein, dass es von Tom ausging. Aber es konnte einfach nicht sein, den Tom soll dabei gewesen sein, aber das konnte nicht sein, da er gemeinsam mit ihm ihr Kind gezeugt hatten und die Todesser des inneren Kreises waren auch fast alle bei ihrer Familie oder in Riddel-Manor. Oh verdammt, was soll ich denn nur denken?

Was war wenn Tom ein Doubel hatte, und es wirklich ein Todesser Überfall war? Wenn er die gemeinsame Nacht dafür nutzte, dass Harry ihm glaubte? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Er hätte sich doch leicht nehmen können was er wollte...

Und was würde es Dumbledore bringen, wenn er einen Überfall inszenierte? Macht? Ihn gegen Voldemort aufwiegeln? Ach verdammt. Ich muss mit Tom sprechen... aber wie?

Wer war es und was wollen sie damit erreichen? Tom hätte es nicht tun müssen, ich habe ihn doch gegeben was er wollte... ich habe doch alles gemacht, was er gesagt hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Tom damit etwas zu tun hat! (Oder wollte er es nur nicht glauben?)

Und Dumbledore er müsste doch glauben, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, dass Voldemort vernichtet würde... Nach Sirius Tod.

Das ist alles so Sinnlos... Ach verdammt!

Verzweifelt schüttelte Harry den Kopf, wen sollte er den nun glauben? Hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er eine Familie gefunden hatte, und vielleicht nun endlich glücklich sein durfte, ohne die Welt dafür retten zu müssen. Mal ganz ohne Gegenleistung? Einfach nur glücklich sein...

Tränen liefen ihn über die Wange. Ja. Ja er war wirklich so dumm zu glauben, er hätte jemand gefunden, der ihn auch etwas lieb hatte. Der ihn mochte, weil er Harry war. Aber Tom wollte nur einen Erben, einen mächtigen Erben. Und dafür brauchte er Harry Potter, nicht Harry nein den Helden. Er war wieder mal nur Mittel zum Zweck, nicht mehr. Langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnt haben.

Er wusste ja, dass es nicht sein konnte, aber dennoch war tief in ihm die kleine Hoffnung entfacht worden, dass Tom nicht nur ein Kind wollte... Aber er wusste, wenn er logisch dachte, das das absoluter Quatsch war... trotzdem...

Tom... Oh Tom. Ich wünschte du könntest mich hören. Und mir sagen, was wahr ist. schrie Harry verzweifelt in seinen Gedanken.

Tbc

A/N.: So Schluss aus ich mag nicht mehr... jetzt seid ihr erst wieder dran...


	9. Aufklärender Traum

Okay es geht weiter. Aber ich glaube ich muss euch warnen. In diesem Teil kommt etwas Gewalt, ein klein wenig würde ich sagen... aber lest selbst, aber sagt nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt...

So als nächstes Danke ich allen Kommischreibern. Ohne euch würde ich schon lange nicht mehr so schnell und stetig weiter schreiben...

Kommiantworten:

Auxia: Danke...

Andrea1984: Oh hast recht Lee geht nicht zu Harry in eine Klasse... aber ich dachte nachdem Fred und George von der Schule gegangen sind hält er sich eben an Dean, Seamus und Co...

Mh, su verstehst Bahnhof? Dann habe ich erreicht was ich wollte... heul ich kann mich einfach nicht ausdrücken, aber ich hoffe, wenn die ff fertig ist, ist einiges Klarer...

Honigdrache: Danke. Was du ließ schon vor dem Frühstück? Kann es ein, dass da jemand ff-abhängig ist? Wenn ja, Willkommen im Club. dich herzlich willkommen heiß

Tracy: Danke... ja Harry wird sich noch einige Male an „Todesser"in seiner Umgebung wenden... Aber noch denkt er nicht so logisch... (Männer! Oder unfähige Autorin, wie du willst g) Aber danke für den Tipp...

Kaktus: Also, wie Tracy gesagt Harry denkt noch nicht von der anderen Seite her... es dauert noch etwas, bis er Severus auch als Ansprechpartner akzeptiert oder annimmt... Gute Frage das mit dem Okklumentik von Dumbledore, aber weil er es im Buch auch nicht macht... nach erklärung sucht okay was hälst du von: Dumbledore ließt Harrys Gedanken nicht, weil Harry mit Voldemort verbunden ist und Gedankenlesen sehr „brutal"ist und Tom so was merken könnte... und Dumbledore will nicht, dass Voldemort etwas von der Verbindung erfährt, sonst könnte er sie auch nutzten... duck geht das? Aber danke für die Fragen... so was ist mehr als nur hilfreich. Danke!

Saskia: Oh ich glaube solang musst du nicht mehr warten... (obwohl die kapis werden auch immer länger. grübel)

Tinkita: Danke... ich werde mich in Zukunft wieder etwas mehr beeilen...

anni kiddo: Plan? Was ist das? Nee scherz ich hab schon so was wie ein Plan... Ich werde auf dein Angebot sich noch zurück kommen...

Tinkalili: Oh eine Verdrehte ff? Richtig gesehen... mein erstes Mal dass ich so was mache, die anderen laufen immer nach den Büchern... aber danke. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt... rot bin fließender Schreibsil? Schön gesagt... danke....

the-momory-remains: ich glaube du hoffst richtig... Tom wird ihn schon hören... puh, bin ich froh, dass es dir nicht soviel machte, dass es länger gedauert hat...

Leony: Hier es geht weit, extra für dich...

Lego-chan: Danke für dein Lob...

Also nochmals Danke! Ohne euch würde es viel weniger Spaß machen alle einmal knuddel (ihr seit schon fast wie eine kleine Familie für mich, was würde ich ohne euch nur machen...)

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

9. Kapitel

Tom... Oh Tom. Ich wünschte du könntest mich hören. Und mir sagen, was wahr ist. schrie Harry verzweifelt in seinen Gedanken. 

auf Riddel-Manor

Tom hatte eine Krisensitzung einberufen der gesamte Innere Kreis war Anwesen, bis auf Severus, weil es dem Alten nicht auffallen sollte. Severus wäre sicherlich gekommen, doch er hätte dem Alten bescheid geben müssen und sicher auch wieder bericht erstatten... Außerdem war es wichtig, dass Severus in Hogwarts blieb, er musste wenn nötig den Jungen da raus holen...

Sie saß schon den ganzen Abend zusammen und besprach die Lage. Es war sehr nervenaufreibend. Dumbledore hatte seine Taktik geändert, er inszeniert nun selbst Überfälle, vermutlich weil sich die Todesser in der letzten Zeit zu Ruhig verhalten hatten. Dumbledore musste darauf achten, dass er die Furcht der Menschen aufrecht erhielt, nur so waren sie leicht zu beeinflussen und übersahen Dinge und Taten, die sie eigentlich selbst verabscheuten.

Den Überfall deklarierte der Alte als Todesser Überfälle. Ja es stimmte, solche Überfalle gab es auch von Seiten der Todesser. Aber die Ziele waren andere und es gab nur selten Tote und es traf Menschen, die es verdient hatten. Aber Tom war ein Gegner von sinnlosen Foltern und Niedermetzeln wehrloser Muggel. Er mochte sie zwar nicht, aber sie waren keine Gefahr, also warum sollte er sich mir diesen Kreaturen abgeben...

Tom kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur so etwas Schreckliches machen. Es waren Kinder verdammt, kleine, unschuldige Waisenkinder, die er getötet hatte. Kleine wehrlose Waisenkinder. Das musste man sich mal vorstellen, dem Alten war nichts heilig. Die Kleinen hatten nicht einmal die geringste Chance gehabt.

Aber das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er sie, sie nicht einfach nur so umgebrachte, nein es war ein Abschlachten gewesen langsam und grauenvoll, dass sogar die Todesser vom Grauen gepackt waren. Noch immer konnte, Tom die schreckensgroßen Augen der toten Kinder sehen, die Angst und Schmerzen zeigten und auch Unglauben über die Unmenschlichkeit, der Angreifer.

Die Körper der toten Kindern waren übersät mir Blutergüssen, Wunden und Striemen. Aber man konnte auch Spuren von Vergewaltigungen sehen, keines der Kinder hatte wohl die Gnade erhalten schmerzfrei zu sterben.

Nachforschungen von, Toms Leuten ergaben, dass der Überfall schon gegen 20.00 Uhr erfolgt sein musste, zwei Stunden in denen die Kinder getötet wurden. Erst zwei Stunden später kam dann der Orden und Ministeriumsmenschen dazu; auf jeden Fall der Teil des Ordens, der nichts von den dunklen Machenschaften des Alten wusste. Auch waren ab 22.00 „Todesser"dort, die aber sicher nicht aus Toms Reihen waren. Ein durch und durch inszenierter Überfall, nur leider mit echten Opfern. Nur was sollte das. Und auch die Fotos, die es angeblich gab. Glaubten die Menschen wirklich, er, Tom, würde sich so einfach ablichten lassen? Er war der Dunkle Lord, nie würde er sich ablichten lassen! So ein Quatsch, Dumbledore musste Probleme haben, denn sonst würde er nicht mir solchen Beweisen anrücken...

Doch noch eins war etwas sonderbar, warum wusste Severus nichts von den Plänen des Alten? Hatte Dumbledore einen Verdacht? Oder war es einfach nur, weil Severus zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs bei ihm war? Aber was würde Dumbledore dann mit Severus machen? Schließlich müsste Severus dabei gewesen sein, wenn es wirklich Tom war... Oder hatte Dumbledore Severus schon unter einen Bann gebracht?

Aber es gab noch etwas, dass Tom große Sorgen bereitete, er konnte nur erahnen, wie es Harry gehen musst. Kaum hatte er Tom zugestimmt hörte er wie der dunkle Lord ein Masaker nach dem anderen veranstaltete. Hoffentlich machte der Kleine keine Dummheiten, in seiner Verzweiflung.

Andererseits hatte dieser Überfall auch etwas gutes. Harry war zu dieser Zeit bei Tom gewesen, er musste eigentlich wissen, dass Tom nicht dabei gewesen sein konnte und dass Tom so etwas niemals machen würde.

Tom konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry erkennen würde, dass er es nicht gewesen sein konnte, dass Harry nicht zu verzweifelt war um die Dinge richtig zu sehen oder noch schlimmer sich von dem Alten einlullen ließ... vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht gehen lassen sollen. Doch dann wäre der Kleine zerbrochen. Tom wusste wie sehr Harry Hogwarts liebte, dass es sein zuhause war...

Plötzlich hörte Tom Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf und ein Sturm aus unterschiedlichen Gefühlen peitschte auf ihn ein.

Er erschrak, wie konnte das sein, er blockierte doch seinen Geist, damit er Harry nicht nachspionieren konnte... Aber wie hatte Harry es geschafft?

Vor allem jetzt hatte er die Blockade voll oben, schließlich war das hier ein sehr wichtiges Treffen, wovon der Alte niemals etwas mitbekommen durfte.

Harry durfte auf keinen Fall zu ihm durch kommen, da er ja nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite er nun wirklich stand. Er hatte ihm ja schließlich die Wahl gelassen und der Kleine hatte sich noch nicht endgültig entschieden...

Tom war verwirrt, war es eine Falle, wollte Harry ihn ausspionieren? Aber wie sollte er es schaffen, Harry war zwar Mächtig, aber noch lange nicht stark genug die Blockade, die er, Tom unter Kontrolle hatte zu durchbrechen...

Tom wollte nicht glauben, dass es eine Falle war, denn er hatte sich so verzweifelt angehört und auch seine Gefühle passen nicht dazu, dem Kleinen ging es ganz und gar nicht gut. Er wusste nicht was er glauben sollte, er war verzweifelt, dass fühlte Tom nur allzu deutlich...

Er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen ihn allein zu lassen. Und als alle den Saal verlassen hatte, fragte er vorsichtig Harry Warum er so vorsichtig war konnte er nicht sagen, doch irgendwas sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert war, etwas, dass von jemand dritten kam, nicht von ihm und auch nicht von Harry.

Kaum hatte er zuende Gedacht durchfuhr ein höllischer Schmerz seinen Körper. Es war nicht ganz so stark wie ein Crutio. Tom wurde blass, was hatte er getan? Hatte Harry auch diese Schmerzen? Sie kamen eindeutig von der Bindung. Aber die Schmerzen waren stärker, als sie vor dem Trank von Severus gewesen waren. Tom hatte lange nicht einmal gewusst, dass Harry immer Schmerzen hatte. Er fühlte, dass Harry auch diese Schmerzen hatte, aber warum? Lag es daran, dass er nach ihm gerufen hatte?

Hogwarts

Harry hörte, wie Tom seinen Namen sagte, aber gleichzeitig damit durch fuhr ein schrecklicher Schmerz seinen Körper... Es war wie früher nur noch schlimmer, vielleicht auch nur, weil er jetzt wirklich versuchte Kontakt mir Tom aufzunehmen. Dennoch war Harry sehr erleichtert, dass Tom ihn hörte, vielleicht konnte er ihm so einige seiner Fragen beantworten. Aber so ging das nicht, er würde es nicht lange aushalten auf diesen Weg mit Tom zu kommunizieren, es war anstrengend und es tat sehr, sehr weh...

Tom? Tom, bitte mach das nicht mehr, es tut so weh... warum tut es so weh? stöhnte er gequält auf. Und hoffte, dass Tom nicht auch immer Schmerzen hatte, wenn er ihn ansprach. Aber er fühlte nur Verwirrung aber keine Schmerzen. Harry war erleichtert...

Riddel-Manor

oh Dumbledore, was hast du nun schon wieder mit dem Kleinen gemacht? Reicht es nicht langsam mal aus? Warum tust du ihm das an? Tom spürte, dass er die Blockade nicht mehr aufbauen konnte er hatte es schon mehrere Male versucht, und er kannte nur einen Spruch, diesen musste der Alte an gewand habe. Nur leider hatte dieser Spruch einen kleinen Hacken, es gab keinen Gegenspruch und wenn man es genau nahm auch kein Gegenmittel, außer man kannte sich sehr gut in der alten, schwarzem Magie aus.

Es gab nur einen Gegentrank Tom musste Severus um Hilfe bitten, es war mehr als nur wichtig, dass die Blockade wieder errichtet wurde... aber wie sollte er mit Harry sprechen ohne ihn noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er konnte, da die Blockade nicht mehr da war spüren, dass es dem Kleinen absolut nicht gut ging und er dringend mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er überlegte...

Die einzigste Möglichkeit, außer nach Hogwarts zu reisen oder Harry von dort weg zu holen, war, dass er in Harrys Träume eindrang... ja so müsste es gehen... mit einem schwarzmagischen Ritual...

Harry es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber es ist der einzigste Weg dachte Tom und übertrug Harry die Lösung in Kurzform:

Schlaf! Vertrau mir! und wieder dieser höllischer Schmerz... Tom keuchte auf, das war dieses Mal viel schlimmer... hoffentlich hatte es Harry und das Kleine überlebt...

Das Keuchen war bis nach draußen zu hören und die Todesser schauten sich verwirrt an. Es musste etwas mit Harry zu tun haben, vermutlich etwas mit der Bindung, es war ja schließlich allgemein hin bekannt, dass die beiden verbunden waren. Hoffentlich ging es dem Kleinen gut, er hatte schon genug gelitten. Wenn der Alte Harry wieder etwas antun würde, da waren sich die Todesser einige, würden er dafür Büßen müssen. Er hatte dem Kleinen schließlich schon sehr viel genommen...

Hogwarts

Harry schrie auf, das war unglaublich. Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf. Gut Tom, ich vertraue dir, aber sag bitte nichts mehr, ich halte das nicht Länger aus. Ich werde mich gleich hinlegen und schlafen. Ich hoffe ich habe es richtig verstanden. Aber bitte, Antworte mir nicht mehr! Bitte flehte Harry und erhob sich. Mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht machte er sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Er kam nur langsam voran ihm taten alle Knochen weh.

Riddel-Manor

Tom hörte das flehen in Harrys Stimme, er hätte dem Kleinen ohnehin nicht mehr geantwortet...

Der dunkel Lord stand auf, er fühlte sich etwas wackelig, schon lange nicht mehr hatte er einen Crutio abbekommen, er hoffte, dass es Harry etwas besser ging als ihm...

Er ging nach draußen zu seinen Todesser und schickte sie nach Hause für heute war das Treffen erst mal beendet.

Lucius hielt er aber noch einen Moment zurück.

„Lucius, bitte benachrichtige Severus, dass er Harry einen Trank brauen muss. Der Alte hat die Blockade gestört, die ich zwischen Harry und mir aufgebaut habe, damit ich ihn und er uns nicht ausspionieren kann. Wenn wir kommunizieren erleidet Harry sehr starke Schmerzen, wenn ich ihm antworte. Ich denke Severus weiß welchen Trank ich meine..."

Lucius nickte er wirkte äußerlich Ruhig, doch innerlich kochte er wie konnte dieser Narr so etwas einem Kind antun? Denn offiziell gab es kein Heilmittel, gegen diesen Zauber, da er uralt war und eigentlich verboten... Lucius bezweifele sogar, dass Dumbledore von dem Gegentrank wusste. Außerdem sah er, dass es seinem Lord nicht sonderlich gut ging und Tom steckte einiges Weg, wie mochte es dann dem Kleinen gehen?

„Und Lucius, bitte sage deinem Sohn, er solle sich um Harry kümmern, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, und wenn es geht, sich aber dennoch bedeckt halten... Wir müssen Harry notfalls da raus holen, wenn es jemand rausbekommt..."Lucius nickte.

„MyLord, ich werde es ihm schreiben. Aber ich bin mir sicher er wird auch schon so auf ihn achten."Tom nickte und gab Lucius ein Zeichen zu gehen. Dann machte Tom sich für das Ritual fertig, damit er Verbindung zu Harry aufnehmen konnte.

Tom konnte fühlen, wie sich Harrys Geist beruhigt, doch blieb er von ihm fern. Was denkt dich Dumbledore eigentlich dabei, jetzt könnte ich den Jungen doch ganz einfach kontrollieren, er wirft ihn mir einfach so zum fraß vor...

Als Tom bemerkte, dass Harry nun endgültig schlief sprach er die Formel und löste seinen Geist von seinem Körper und machte sich auf den Weg in Harrys Traum hinein.

Tom staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah wo er war. Er befand sich auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts. Die Sonne schien und alles war friedlich. Am See auf einem Stein saß Harry und schaute aufs Wasser. Der Junge wirkte sehr einsam, wie er so das Wasser betrachtete. Tom ging (schwebte?) langsam auf Harry zu.

„Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig, er wollte den Kleinen nicht erschrecken, schließlich wusste er ja nicht, was Harry so von ihm dachte...

„Tom? Tom? Du bist wirklich hier. Endlich. Ich habe schon so lange auf dich gewartet."Rief Harry glücklich und umarmte einen sehr verwirrten Tom.

Tom konnte es nicht glauben, der Kleine schmiegte sich einfach an ihn. Behutsam nahm er ihn in den Arm und genoss den Augenblick. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Harry, du hast jetzt keine Schmerzen oder?"fragte Tom und drückte Harry etwas von sich weg, damit er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Nein. Alles ist okay."Sagte Harry und drückte sich wieder an seinen Tom. Das hier war nur ein Traum oder? Da durfte er doch so was machen? Oder? Hier durfte er Tom doch zeigen, dass er ihn mochte, hier war es egal, denn es war nicht real.

Tom sah sich um, eine schöne Umgebung hatte Harry hier, er war aber dennoch erstaunt, dass Harry solange ein Bild halten konnte. Normalerweise, so hatte er gelesen (und es selbst erlebt), sprangen die Bilder immer, besonders, wenn Fremde in einen Traum eindrangen...

„Harry ist es okay für dich, dass ich hier bin, ich meine dass ich so einfach deine Träume sehe? Und wie machst du das? Du träumst immer das gleich, ich meine springen denn nicht immer die Bilder?" fragte Tom etwas erstaunt.

Harry ließ Tom los und lächelte leicht. „Es ist okay, ich wollte doch mir dir reden. Mh, ich träume eigentlich oft von diesem Ort hier, hier bin ich auch zu Hause, es springt eigentlich selten, nur wenn ich eine Vision von dir habe. Ich habe sehr lange trainiert in Okklumentik meine Traumbilder stabil zu halten. Dumbledore und auch Severus wollten es so. Und mir gefällt es, ich bin gerne hier. Da träume ich wenigstens nicht von dem Friedhof oder ähnliche schreckliche Sachen."

Tom nickte nachdenklich, Harry schien eine erstaunliche Mentale Fähigkeit zu haben. Er selbst konnte seine Träume nicht beeinflussen, egal wie lange er schon trainierte, er hatte es noch nie fertig gebracht. Im stillen Bewunderte er Harry für diese Fähigkeit. Der Kleine war wirklich etwas besonders.

„Tom, kann ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?"holte Harry Tom aus seinen Gedanken.

„Natürlich, frag was du willst und ich werde dir, so gut ich kann, antworten, das weißt du. Oder"

Harry nickte, bis jetzt hatte Tom ihm eigentlich immer geantwortet. Nicht wie Dumbledore geschwiegen oder ihn mit Floskeln abgespeist.

„Der Überfall. Ich meine, wie kann das sein, du warst doch bei mir und als du gegangen bist war es nach 2 Uhr. Hermine, sagte aber der Überfall war zwischen 22 und 1 Uhr. Da waren wir doch zusammen..."

Tom staunte ein wenig, wie viel sich Harry schon damit auseinander gesetzt hatte, er hatte sich also getäuscht, als er dachte der Kleine sein noch ein wenig naiv...

„Bitte du musst mir glauben. Ich war wirklich die ganze Zeit bei dir, ich habe nichts mit dem Überfall zu tun. Eins Stimmt, meine Todesser waren dort, aber nur um den Dorfbewohnern zu helfen, doch sie kamen zu spät. Das Waisenhaus war schon zerstört. Sie konnten den Kindern nicht mehr helfen. Du weißt ich würde Kindern niemals so was antun. Bitte glaub mir. Ich war es nicht. Ich kann nur vermuten wer es war. Ich werde alles tun um so etwas zu verhindern."

Harry schaute Tom lange an. Tom sprach die Wahrheit, er hatte mit der Sache nichts zu tun, er konnte Toms Gefühle spüren während er sprach.

„Hast du deinen Todesser befohlen anzugreifen?"fragte Harry und er spürte das –entsetzten von Tom. „Nein, niemals würde ich so was machen. In diesem Dorf lebten friedliche Menschen, keine schlechten. Sie haben es nicht verdient. Auch nicht die Muggel." Und Harry fühlte dass Tom es so meinte wie er es sagte.

„Ist gut ich glaube dir, aber bitte versteh, dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass es Dumbledore war. Noch nicht."

Tom nickte.

Tom blieb die ganze Nacht bei Harry sie redeten noch eine Weile dann saßen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander. Es war einfach gemütlich, für beide...

Am Morgen als Harry langsam erwachte ging Tom ebenfalls wieder...

A/N.: So das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ach ja was ich schon wieder vergessen hab zu erklären (oder hab ich es schon gemacht? Keine Ahnung):

Dumbledores Spruch hat die Blockade gelöst, eigentlich wollte er nur die Verbindung etwas stärken, damit Harry auch ja wieder träumt. Dumbledore ist schließlich der Meinung, Tom weiß davon nichts. (ähm, denk ich mal, dass das der alte denkt, ich hasse ihn und will eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen was er macht...)

Aber er hat statt die Verbindung zu stärken die Blockade gebrochen...

Ähm, jetzt klar? Oder hab ich mal wieder alle Klarheiten beseitigt?

Okay, ich will einen Kommi... und es sind ja gerade Ferien, ich werde so schnell ich kann noch einen Teil hochstellen, nur leider muss ich ihn noch schreiben... die Idee ist schon da...

Eure vickysnape


	10. Schulalltag oder Erwischt?

So und nun geht es auch schon weiter... Danke an alle die mir ein Kommi hinterlassen haben! Ich hab euch alle lieb.

Ach ja und nicht zu vergesssen dieses Kapi ist von Spike-Kain-Tenoh betagelesen worden. Danke (Also beschwerden bitte dorthin! g)

Kommiantworten:

**Dodo-chan:** Danke für deinen Kommi. Herzlich willkommen stiller Fan!

**Leony: **bitte... es geht schon weiter...

**Kaktus:** Was denn für ein Fototermin? Hoffe mal du warst auch ausgeschlafen! Danke!

**Lego-chan:** Danke!

**Honigdrache:** Wußts ich doch... ich auch... War deine Fachgruppe schön? Juhjuh schon wieder alle Klarheiten beseitig... ganz stolz auf mich bin... grummel

**The-memory-remains:** oh ich hoffe du hast es auch richtg verstanden, weiß nicht ob ich wirklich so gut erklären kann...

**Andrea1984**: Mh ich fürchte ich kann dir da nichts sagen. Du musst wohl noch etwas warten...

**Auxia:** Schön, dass du dir es gut vorstellen kannst... ich mir auch... einfach herrlich, nicht?

**Tinkita: **Ja es geht weiter!

Euch nochmal Fest knuddel : DANKE

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

10. Kapitel

Die folgenden Tage vergingen recht schnell, die Lehrer deckten die Schüler wie immer gleich mit Hausarbeiten ein, dass sie schon dachten bis Weihnachten nicht damit fertig zu werden. Besonders die Professoren Snape und McGonagall gaben ihnen so viel auf, dass die Ersten schon kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch standen, denn beide waren dafür bekannt, dass sie keine Ausreden zuließen...

Snape wollte sicherstellen, dass seine „Elite"-Schüler (es waren nur noch die besten Schüler in seinem Kurs) das volle Verständnis für die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens beherrschten.

Nach der ersten Stunde war sich Harry nicht mehr sicher ob Snape ihn nicht doch hasste, in den Ferien, war er so anders gewesen, so locker und gelöst...

Aber er hatte ihn die ganze Stunde über runter gemacht und dann musste er auch noch nachsitzen.

Aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Dass Severus noch immer so sein würde wie in den Ferien? Dass er ihn einmal wirklich die Chance geben würde zu zeigen, dass er nicht so dumm war? Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst, er hatte es wohl wirklich gehofft...

Und dann auch noch gleich Nachsitzen, super, nicht dass er schon genug Probleme hatte, jetzt war auch noch ein ganzer Abend für die Hausaufgaben futsch, dann musste er wohl noch früher Aufstehen um die ganzen Aufgaben irgendwie zu erledigen.

Das Nachsitzen stellte sich aber als etwas ganz anderes Heraus, Snape ließ ihn keine Kessel schrubben oder sonst etwas ekliges machen. Er erklärte ihm was mit der Bindung zwischen ihm und Tom los war und gab ihn einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen. Snape wusste einfach nicht, wie er es sonst hätte tun sollen und Nachsitzen war einfach die einfachste Möglichkeit für beide unbeobachtete miteinander zu sprechen, ohne dass jemand gleich einen Verdacht hätte...

Und Harry war um ganz ehrlich zu sein heilfroh, dass Snape so gut mitdachte und es einfach durch Nachsitzen erledigte. Sie führten auch noch ein kleines Gespräch in dem Severus Harry aufklärte über den Überfall und seine Rolle darin. Severus war auf Riddel-Manor gewesen, dass falls es zu Komplikationen gekommen wäre, er schnell hätte eingreifen können...

Dumbledore hatte Severus berichtete, dass Voldemort ihn in die Kerker eingesperrt hatte um ihn einige Gifte Brauen zu lassen, so war es nach dem Überfall besprochen worden. Das erklärte warum Severus nichts mitbekommen hatte, von dem Überfall. Dumbledore hatte es geschluckt, worüber nicht nur Severus selbst sondern die Todesser des Innerenkreises sehr froh waren...

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung packte er die vielen Hausarbeiten recht gut, natürlich unterstütze Hermine ihn und auch Ron besonders nachdem das Quidditschtraining wieder begonnen hatte und Harry und Ron fast jeden Abend auf dem Besen saßen... Den die Gryffindors wollten auf jeden Fall mit einem Sieg die Saison eröffnen, und wie so oft spielten sie auch gleich gegen Slytherin.

Ginny hatte Harry natürlich gern die Position als Sucher überlassen, sie war eigentlich nur im Team, weil sie fliegen mochte und es nun mal die einzige Sportart war bei dem sie es konnte, es gab nur für die erste Klasse Flugunterricht, für ältere Schüler gab es leider nichts der gleichen mehr.

Harry dagegen war wieder im Team, weil er das Spiel mochte, genauso wie das Fliegen allgemein. Für Harry war klar gewesen, dass er wieder spielen würde, wenn er die Chance dazu erhalten sollte. Doch er wollte Ginny auf keinen Fall aus der Mannschaft drängen und so teilten sie sich die Position des Suchers. Harry würde, weil er bei weitem viel besser war und Ginny noch die Übung fehlte das erste Match gegen Slytherin machen, denn Malfoy war einfach zu gut...

Doch Harry musste zugeben Ginny hatte sich sehr verbessert, sie spielte hervorragend und mit etwas Training würde sie sicher bald genauso gut fliegen wie er, sie hatte den nötigen Mut um waghalsige Flugmanöver auszuprobieren... mit jeder Trainingsstunde wurde sie besser, da er Ginny selbst trainierte.

Schnell bemerkte er, dass das Training mit Ginny viel besser war als alleine nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. So konnten sie sich immer messen und neue Flugmanöver gemeinsam Trainieren... Ginny hatte die Fähigkeit den Schnatz noch vor Harry zu erblicken, doch noch fehlte ihr das nötige Können um ihn auch noch vor Harry zu fangen... aber das würde schon noch kommen...

Mitte Oktober war dann auch das erste Spiel. Harry und seine Mannschaft waren so gut wie noch nie, alle Spielzüge saßen und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie es Draco und den anderen sehr Schwer machen würden...

Harry war die ganze Nacht vor dem Spiel wach wie so oft in letzter Zeit... Er konnte irgendwie nicht wirklich schlafen aber dieses Mal wusste er, an was es lag. Er war aufgeregt, er wollte noch einmal zeigen, dass er wirklich ein guter Sucher war, er wollte Draco noch einmal besiegen... Er war aufgeregt und nervös, es war fast schlimmer als vor seinem allerersten Spiel.

Aber wenigstens dachte er nun nicht mehr über Tom, sein Kind oder sich selbst nach, wie in den vergangenen Nächten. Er konnte zwar mit Severus sprechen, aber es war nicht so leicht. Er fühlte sich einfach nur alleine. Die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er mit Tom gesprochen hatte, war er nicht alleine Gewesen und auch der Traum war einfach schön gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sich einfach nur sicher und Geborgen gefühlt...

Doch der Trank hatte die Blockade wieder zugelassen und Tom trennte die Verbindung, so wie er es versprochen hatte... Tom besuchte ihn auch nicht mehr im Traum... (und das machte Harry alles sehr zu schaffen. Er wollte doch nur etwas Geborgenheit... nicht mehr alleine seine... doch war er allein? Hatte er jetzt nicht jemand, der bei ihm war? Der Gedanke an sein Kind war wohl das, was ihn dazu brachte nicht aufzugeben...)

Der Morgen und somit das Spiel kamen auf einen unausgeschlafenen Harry zu. Irgendwann war er dann doch noch eingeschlafen...

Den ganzen Tag über bis zum Spiel war Harry mehr als nur hibbelig, aber als er endlich auf dem Besen saß und über die Zuschauertribüne sauste war das alles vergessen. Er schaltete einfach ab und genoss jede Sekunde des Spiels. Beide Mannschaften spielten hervorragend, es war ein Kopf an Kopf rennen und es war klar, der Schnatzfang würde entscheiden welche Mannschaft gewinnen und welche verlieren würde...

Harry wusste es kam nun auf ihn an. Und er zögerte keinen Moment als er den Schnatz sah, er raste auf ihn zu, dicht gefolgt von Draco. Die beiden hatten sich auf ein Faires Spiel geeinigt, und Draco, der Kapitän war hatte, wie Harry zugeben musste seine Mannschaft unter Kontrolle, es gab kein grobes Faul...

Harry fing den Schnatz vor Draco, weil er einen Hauch schnell war als der Malfoy-Erbe. „Klasse fang Harry, Glückwunsch. Aber der Pokal gehört uns!"Raunte Draco ihm noch ins Ohr bevor er zu seiner Mannschaft zurück flog.

Harry wurde sofort von seinen Kameraden umringt... er freute sich wie ein Kleines Kind, er hatte es mal wieder geschafft...

Er feierte den Ganzen Abend ausgelassen mit seinen Freunden... so glücklich und unbeschwert war er schon lange nicht mehr, für einigen Stunden hatte er seine ganzen Probleme vergessen, er war wieder einfach nur ein Junge, der gute aussichten hatte den Pokal in seiner Hand zu halten...

Riddle-Manor

Tom war schon den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich er selbst, zuerst war er so nervös, dass er um ein Haar dreimal einen Großalarm ausgelöst hatte und dann plötzlich war alles so leicht, so unbeschwert... er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er nicht einfach nach draußen ging und feierte... mal mit seinen Todessern eine Gartenparty veranstaltete, doch der Slytherin in ihm konnte ihn noch davon zurückhalten.

Er rief Lucius zu sich.

„My Lord, sie wünschen?"sagte Lucius und verneigte sich.

„Lucius, ich möchte wissen, ob heute etwas sonderbares in Hogwarts los ist, ich fühle mich so seltsam, es scheint von der Bindung zu Harry zu kommen..."

Lucius schaute seinen Meister an, ja es stimmte, die Augen, waren bei weitem nicht so kalt wie sie es sonst immer waren...

„Nun, ja ich denke heute ist das Quidditschspiel. Slytherin gegen Gryffindore. Und Gryffindore hat dank Harry gewonnen, der Junge wird sich sicherlich mit seinen Freunden vergnügen..."

„WAS? DER KLEINE SPIELT DIESES GEFÄHLICHE SPIEL, HAT DER SIE NOCH ALLE, DASS WIRD ER IN ZUKUNFT SCHÖN SEIN LASSEN!"rief Tom aus. Was dachte sich der Kleine eigentlich dabei, er war Schwanger, da flog man nicht mehr so einfach herum, und dann auch noch Quidditsch... konnte der Junge nicht etwas ungefährlicheres Machen, zum Beispiel Schach spielen... Warum musste es immer so was waghalsiges sein. Mein Gott da kann ja sonst was passieren.

Lucius musste schmunzeln... Harry war Schwanger und nicht Krank... Oh er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie er sich verhalten hatte, als Zissa Schwanger war... er war noch viel Schlimmer gewesen... Dass konnte ja noch was werden... der Kleine war erst im zweiten Monat... oh je, da kam noch was auf sie zu...

Am Tag nach dem Quidditschspiel fühlte sich Harry nicht mehr ganz so euphorisch wie noch am Abend davor. Er schleppte sich mehr zum Frühstück als dass er ging, doch sobald er die Große Halle erreichte straffte sich seine Haltung und er ging in die Halle und setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine.

Er aß wie gewöhnlich, bis...

Ja bis er das Bedürfnis verspürte sein Mageninhalt über den ganzen Tisch zu kotzen... Er stand auf und rief im Affekt noch was von Bibliothek und rannte zur nächsten Toilette, wo er sich erst mal herzhaft übergab.

Verstört ließ er sich an der Kabinenwand runterrutschen und begann zu heulen, warum er das tat wusste er nicht.

Harry plötzliches Verschwinden war auch von einem Lehrer nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Snape hatte Harry schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet, war ja klar, dass dem Jungen das nicht erspart blieb. Die morgendliche Übelkeit...

Er stand auf um nach dem Jungen zu sehen...

Snape fand den Jungen, wie vermutet auf der nächsten Toilette. Heulend. Vorsichtig ging er zu dem Kleinen und nahm ihn in den Arm, verwundert stellte er fest, dass Harry sich an ihn kuschelte...

„SCH... mein Kleiner, komm ich bring dich erst mal zu mir ins Büro, da sind wir ungestört."

Harry ließ sich von Snape aufhelfen, wieder ordentlich herrichten und schließlich mitziehen in dessen Büro. Noch immer war er zu erschrocken von dem was gerade passiert war. Warum hatte er sich übergeben? Warum hatte er plötzlich so eine Panik gehabt, dass etwas mit dem Kleinen war?

Er war mehr als nur froh, dass Snape da war, er wusste vielleicht, was mit ihm los war...

„Nun, Harry, wie es scheint hast du dich übergeben, richtig?"Harry nickte. „Das ist nichts, weswegen du dir sorgen machen musst, das ist ganz normal, darüber musst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Nur wie du es schaffst, dass es nicht auffällt, dass du immer so rasant vom Essen verschwindest..."

Harry sah Severus an, er war ja mehr als nur froh. „Danke! Und ich dachte schon etwas wäre nicht in Ordnung. Mh ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, damit es nicht auffällt. Wie, wie lange bleibt das so, die ganze Schwangerschaft über?"fragte Harry vorsichtig, ein schrecklicher Gedanke, ihm hatte das eine Mal schon gereicht, wegen ihm musste sich das nicht wiederholen.

Snape sah Harry an und grinste. „Mh, meist geht es ab dem dritten oder vierten Monat wieder weg, aber bei manchen bleibt es die ganze Zeit..."

„Na Toll, ich hoffe es gibt nicht noch solche Überraschungen... kann man da nichts dagegen machen?"fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Er kannte ja sein Glück...

„Wie mir scheint, hast du nicht wirklich ne Ahnung, was so auf dich zukommen wird, oder? Ich werde dir mal einige Bücher geben, dann kannst du dich Informieren, aber bitte so, dass es nicht auffällt, ja? Aber zu deiner Frage, nein, man kann nichts machen. Zuviel magische Einflüsse sind ganz und gar nicht gut... Also halten sie sich in Zukunft von Tränken fern..."

Harry nickte. Gut so würde Snape ihn dieses Jahr also nicht als Versuchskaninchen verwenden. Nochmal Glück gehabt...

Snape hielt Wort er gab Harry einige Bücher. Harry war zuerst mehr als erschrocken, als er las, was da noch auf ihn zukommen konnte... von Rückenschmerzen (na gut, wenigstens mal nicht die Narbe...) über Gefühlsschwankungen bis Absolut eklige Essenskominationen (Er war sich da 100 sicher, er würde das nie machen. Hering mit zitroneneins und Schockoladensoße... igitt, einfach widerlich!) war alles da.

Langsam fragte sich Harry ob er das überhaupt schaffen konnte, war er nicht mal wieder viel zu naiv an die Sache rangegangen? Warum hatte er sich nicht vorher darüber informiert?

Die Morgenübelkeit blieb, aber Harry hatte alles unter Kontrolle, jeden morgen eine andere Ausrede, die seine Freund schluckten...

Alles lief super, nur eine war nicht so blind, Hermine. Sie beobachtete Harry schon die ganze Zeit, doch sie konnte einfach nicht rausbekomme, wohin er immer verschwand.

Harry verhielt sich die ganze Zeit schon so eigenartig, manchmal war er einfach nur gut drauf, und schon im nächsten Moment war er kurz vor einem Tränenausbruch. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Ron, den sie auch schon darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte nur, dass es sicher noch mit Sirius zusammen hing. Doch Hermine konnte das einfach nicht glauben... Harry hatte was vor, vielleicht wollte er heimlich Voldemort besiegen, doch das würde sie nicht zulassen. Nicht noch mal sollte Harry in eine Falle laufen. Er war einfach zu gutmütig und leider auch zu naiv. Sie wusste, dass Harry sich für ihr aller Glück verantwortlich fühlte und er absolut alles machen würde, um sie zu schützen...

Und noch was war Hermine aufgefallen, die Slytherins verhielten sich die meiste Zeit absolut neutral, aber warum war das so? Und sie schienen auch die meiste Zeit in Harry nähe zu sein, ohne sich ihm groß zu nähern. Egal wo Harry war es war immer ein Slytherin in seiner Nähe. Meist tauchte sogar Malfoy ganz zufällig auf. Besonders auffallend war es, wenn Harry in der Bibliothek lernte, Malfoy war dann auch immer dort, doch es kam nicht einmal zu einem Zwischenfall. Es gab einfach keinen Streit mehr.

Gut es störte sie natürlich nicht, sie freute sich darüber, doch es war mehr als nur seltsam...

Heute würde sie rausbekommen, was wirklich los war. Hermine stand vor der Große Halle und da kam Harry auch schon er stürmte Richtung Toilette. Doch ehe sie ihm folgen konnte kamen zwei neue Schüler aus der Große Halle, und Hermine konnte es nicht glauben es waren Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, sie folgte Harry! Hermine folgte den Beiden Jungen um im Notfall einzugreifen...

Was wollten die drei Jungen auf der Toilette? Das war sicher nicht der Ort, an dem man sich einfach so traf...

Aber was, wenn sie sich täuschte und die beiden wirklich nur aufs Klo gingen? Gott wäre das peinlich! Aber sie wollte unbedingt wissen was da los war...

Also folgte sie den Jungen in die Toilette und Schloss sich in die erste Kabine ein, sie wollte ganz sicher nicht entdeckt werden oh Gott ist das alles peinlich. Sie lauschte...

„Harry?"das war eindeutig Malfoy, aber was sagte der den da Harry und nicht Potter? „Harry, bist du hier?" fragte Draco erneut und hörte sich auch besorgt an. Aber warum um alles in der Welt sorgte sich Mister-kalt-wie-Eis um Harry? Was wird hier gespielt?

„Draco ich bin hier, warte ich komme gleich." Eine Spülung wurde betätigt und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Hermine lauschte gespannt, das hier war mehr als nur komisch. Was lief da zwischen Harry und Malfoy? Warum verstanden die beiden sich auf einmal?

Hermine war mehr als nur ratlos. Die beste Schülerin Hogwarts hatte keine blasse Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging... Das war alles so surreal, wie in einem Traum...

„Harry geht es wieder? Oh man, wie gerne würde ich dir das abnehmen. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen."Sagte Blaise und nahm Harry in den Arm. (Das konnte Hermine jetzt natürlich nicht sehen).

„Hey. Es ist schon gut, man gewöhnt sich doch an alles. Ihr seid mir eine große Hilfe. Ohne euch wüsste ich echt nicht mehr weiter. Danke. Aber sagt mal, was ist los, ihr seid nicht ohne Grund hier, was gibt's?"fragte Harry und wurde langsam neugierig, bis jetzt hatten ihm die Beiden immer gute Neuigkeiten von Sirius gebracht, wenn sie ihm mal gefolgt waren...

„Ja du hast recht, wir haben eine Kleinigkeit für dich, hier!"Hermine ging mal davon aus, das Draco Harry etwas hinhielt, was Harry auch nahm. „Danke"sagte Harry und seine Stimme hörte sich so anders an, so glücklich und ehrlich. Schon lange hatte Hermine diese Stimme nicht mehr gehört...

„Bitte, keine Ursache... Wir gehen dann mal wieder. Bye! Die Antwort wieder wie üblich."„Bye."Zwei Personen verließen das Klo.

In der Muggelwelt würde Hermine jetzt auf einen Drogendeal schließen oder so was in der Art, aber hier ging es schließlich um Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, mit so was hatten sie sicher nichts zu tun... Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Kabine und schaute sich um. Harry saß auf dem Boden und hielt 2 Briefe in der Hand. Was sollte das? Von wem waren diese Briefe?

Hermine schlich sich an Harry ran, der ganz vertieft in seiner Lektüre war.

„Harry?"fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als sie bei Harry stand. Sie wunderte sich, dass er noch nichts bemerkt hatte... ein Blick auf den Brief sagte ihr, dass sie nicht wusste von wem er war, die Handschrift war ihr unbekannt...

Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch und drückte die Briefe fest an sich. Mit schreckensgroßen Augen sah er Hermine an. „Hermine?"fragte er verwirrt. „Was machst du hier?"

„Harry was machst du hier? Was wollte Malfoy von dir? Was sind das für Briefe und seit wann verstehst du dich so gut mit den Slytherins? Warum verschwindest du so schnell vom Essen?..."

„Hermine, stopp. Das sind zu viele Fragen." Unterbrach Harry den Redefluss seiner Freundin. Oh Hermine hatte ihn also durchschaut, irgendwie hatte er es ja auch erwartet... Hermine war einfach zu schlau um ihr lange was vormachen zu können. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch dazu bringen, dass sie sich anhörte was er zu sagen hatte und dann musste er verhindern, dass sie zu Dumbledore rannte. Sonst waren seine Tage hier gezählt, noch war es hier nicht sicher für ihn, wenn Dumbledore es wusste...

„Hermine. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir alles Erklären, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Bitte versprich mir, dass du das alles für dich behältst bis ich es dir erklärt habe, dann kannst du machen was du willst. Bitte versprich es mir!"

Hermine sah Harry skeptisch an. Sollte sie ihm glauben oder würde er sich wieder heraus reden? Aber es schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Dennoch würde sie es am liebsten gleich wissen...

„Warum nicht jetzt?"doch Harry unterbrach sie gleich wieder. „Bitte versprich es. Ich erkläre es dir heute Abend um 21.00 Uhr auf dem Ostturm. Es dauert länger, viel länger und wir haben in 10 Minuten Zaubertränke... und da will und kann ich nicht zu spät kommen, du kennst doch Snape..."

„Okay ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde niemand sagen, was hier geschehen ist. Aber du versprichst mir, dass du keinen Unsinn machst."Harry nickte. „Gut Hermine. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde heute ganz brav sein. Aber nun komm, wir müssen los."

Harry verstaute die Briefe und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Klassenzimmer. Draco und Blaise schauten Harry mit fragendem Blick an und Harry gab ihn durch ein Zeichen zu verstehen, dass Hermine es nun wusste. Die beiden schauten sehr besorgt doch Harry lächelte ihnen zu. Ja ihm war es egal, was werden würde, solange seinem Kind nichts passierte...

Der Tag verging mal wieder viel zu schnell und ehe sich Harry versah war es Abend...

Tbc


	11. Geständnisse

So da bin ich wieder, wie versprochen...

Zuerst mal ein Riesen dank an alle die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid an diesem Kapi mehr oder weniger Schuld. Ohne euch hätte ich mich sicher nicht mehr so schnell hingesetzt. Also seid stolz auf euch!

Ich danke euch allen für eure Hilfe...

Dann danke ich tinadragon, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat dieses Kapi beta zu lesen. Danke dich fest knuddel... (Ach ihr verdanken wir die vielen Punkte und Kommas in der Geschichte. Sie hat nämlich einige meiner lieben Monstersätze auseinandergenommen g)

Kommiantworten gibt es heute leider keine, da ich absolut keine Zeit mehr habe. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht!

Danke noch mal. Hab euch alle lieb...

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

11.Kapitel

Etwas nervös stand Harry oben auf dem Turm und wartete das Hermine kam. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja noch mal hinhalten, sie konnte einfach nicht alles wissen, das war einfach nicht möglich oder? Es konnte doch nicht so offensichtlich sein! Er gab sich doch solch eine Mühe so normal wie immer zu sein...

Harry hoffte, dass Hermine zu ihm halten würde, egal ob sie es nun wusste oder nicht. Hermine war seine Freundin, bis jetzt hatte sie ihm immer geholfen und sie würde es doch jetzt auch tun oder?

Er mochte Riddel-Manor schon. Es war sehr schön dort und dort war auch Sirius, doch würde man ihn dort die ganze Zeit beobachten und in gewissen Sinne auch wieder einsperren. Sicher hätte er es da besser als bei den Dursleys, aber dennoch. Hier in Hogwarts war Harry zu hause, er wollte nicht weg. Egal ob Hogwarts jetzt nun von Dumbledore geleitet wurde und er anders war, wenn er so war wie Tom es sagte, Hogwarts war Hogwarts es war sein zuhause, nicht mehr aber auch nicht wenige.

Er wollte auch nicht schon wieder unter ständiger Kontrolle stehen, gut hier stand er unter Dumbledore Aufsicht, aber es war nicht so offensichtlich. Er konnte sich in Hogwarts eigentlich frei bewegen. Dumbledore ließ ihn doch eigentlich in Ruhe, wann sprach er schon mal mit ihm? Doch auf Riddel-Manor würde es bestimmt anders sein...

Außerdem wollte er lernen, um später mal eine Chance zu haben, arbeit zu finden. Ohne einen Abschluss hatte er keine Chance. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er sich ja einfach absetzen (Ein Hogwarts-Abschluss war gleichwertig mit einem Hochschulabschluss der Muggel). Allem den Rücken kehren, sich einfach aus allem raus halten. Alles vergessen, wenn er noch Leben würde... Denn wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringen würde...

In Gedanken ging er schon mal alle möglichen Ausreden durch, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er heute nicht darum herum kommen würde, Hermine alles zu erzählen ... Doch wie würde sie reagieren?

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm, eine gewisse Nervosität machte sich in ihr Breit. Es musste etwas großes sein...

Aber sie war sich sicher, egal, was Harry ihr zu sagen hatte, sie würde zu ihm halten und ihm helfen. Harry wusste was er tat. Nie würde er sich oder andere in Gefahr bringen... Harry war glücklicher in letzter Zeit, fast so als ob einen große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden wäre. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung was diese Last sein könnte, aber sicher würde sie es heute erfahren...

Hermine schlich die Stufen zum Turm hoch, sie wusste, dass Harry da sein würde, er hielt sich an seine Versprechen! Gott sei dank war sie Vertrauensschülerin und konnte so ohne Probleme hier her kommen...

„Harry ich bin da. Wow, was für eine Sicht,"Sagte sie, als sie sich umschaute. Es war keine einzigste Wolke am Himmel, der Sternenhimmel war einfach wunderbar und der Mond beleuchtete den Turm genug, dass man ohne Probleme sehen konnte. „Du bist wohl oft hier, hab ich nicht recht?"

„Hi Hermine. Ja ich komme hier sehr oft her. Hier find ich die Ruhe um nachzudenken. Ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist und dass du nichts weiter gesagt hast."

„Harry was ist los?"fragte Hermine, sie wollte es jetzt wirklich wissen.

„Hermine ich kann es dir nicht sagen, du würdest es nicht verstehen!" versuchte Harry erst einmal abzublocken. Aber ein Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm, dass es so einfach sicher nicht gehen würde.

„Ach, bist du dir da so sicher?"gab Hermine bissig zurück. Gut mit dem hatte sie schon gerechnet, Harry würde, wie es einfach für ihn typisch war, nicht freiwillig sprechen. Sicher wollte er sie wieder schützen... Dennoch, sie würde sich sicher nicht einfach wieder mit leeren Worten abspeisen lassen! „Mit mir willst du nicht reden, aber mit Malfoy kannst du es? Ich dachte ich bin deine Freundin! Hast du so wenig vertrauen zu mir?"

„Nein ich vertrau dir, aber ich kann nicht."Versuchte es Harry erneut. Noch war er einfach nicht bereit sich Hermine einfach so zu öffnen...

„Was war heute morgen los? Was waren das für Briefe."Versuchte es Hermine nun direkter, vielleicht würde Harry so endlich reden... Sie wusste, dass es Harry schwer fiel von sich oder über sich zu reden. Sie hoffte es würde einfach für ihn werden, wenn sie etwas Konkreter wurde.

„Sie wurden falsch geliefert, Draco war so nett sie mir zu geben..." versuchte es Harry mal mit einer netten kleinen Ausrede. Er war sich bewusste, dass es nicht klappen würde, dennoch er wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Und noch konnte er etwas Zeit schinden. Was das bringen sollte wusste er auch nicht so genau, war vielleicht auch schon Routine. So hatte er es auch schon immer bei den Duellen mit Voldemort geschafft... Okay Hermine war bei weitem nicht wie Voldemort doch Harry fühlte sich ähnlich an die Wand gestellt...

„Klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann... Harry verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine. Malfoy würde dir doch sicher nicht freiwillig Briefe nachtragen, und woher wusste er, wo du warst? Bitte Harry such dir einen anderen Dummen, sag endlich was los ist!"langsam wurde sie richtig wütend, musste Harry sich immer alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen... Naja aber so war er schon immer gewesen. Für andere tat er alles, aber wenn um sich ging, da verschloss er sich...

„Nun, was genau weißt du?"gab Harry zurück. Irgendwie fühlte er sich auf einmal so müde und kraftlos. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter mit Hermine „spielen"er wollte nur noch wissen, was sie wusste und wie sie zu ihm stand...

Er hatte sich eh schon gedacht, dass er Hermine nicht mit einfachen Ausreden abspeisen konnte. Er setzte sich an die Wand des Turms und richtete sein Blick auf die Länderrein. Er wirkte mehr als nur ruhig, doch innerlich tobte es. Wieviel wusste sie wirklich?

„Mmh" sie sah ihn scharf an, setzte sich dann neben ihn. Wenn sie ihm jetzt sagte, was sie wirklich wusste, würde er ihr dann auch wirklich alles sagen? Natürlich. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Es war Harry und er würde ihr alles sagen. Er würde ihr Wissen nicht ausnutzen...

„Okay ich werde dir sagen, was ich glaube zu wissen. Ich vertraue dir, das musst du wissen. Ich habe dir nicht hinterherspioniert, ich hab mir nur sorgen um dich gemacht und dich, nun ja, im Auge behalten.

Also du hast dich verändert, du bist anders als vor den Ferien. Nein eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Nach dem Ministerium und Sirius Tod hast du dich verändert, das letzte bisschen „Kind"ist aus dir verschwunden. Dumbledore hat damit was zu tun. Hab ich recht.

Er hat dir etwas gesagt, aber du willst es uns nicht sagen und ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen, wegen Sirius. Ich wollte dir Zeit lassen darüber nachzudenken und zu verstehen was passiert ist. Dann waren Ferien und ich konnte nicht mehr mit dir reden.

Harry bitte red mit mir. Ich bin immer für dich da, ich werde immer zu dir stehen, ich hoffe das weißt du...

Hat es immer noch mit der Prophezeiung zu tun? Ist sie doch nicht verloren gegangen? Bitte sag es mir... Ich werde dir helfen! Dich unterstützen und alles für dich tun!

Nun ja auf jeden Fall scheinst du über Sirius Tod hinweg zu sein, du bist anders und auch die Slytherins sind anders, es gab noch keine Reiberein zwischen den Häusern. Seit den Ferien ist das nun schon so. Ich kann mir darauf einfach keinen Reim machen. Das freut mich natürlich, aber ich weiß auch, dass Malfoy die Slytherins unter Kontrolle hat.

Was hast du mit ihm zu tun? Du willst doch nicht etwa schwarze Flüche von ihm lernen oder? Harry ich kann dir doch auch helfen... Malfoy ist gefährlich, denk doch an seinen Vater, er ist ein Todesser.

Und dann dein Verschwinden nach dem Essen, deine Stimmungsschwankungen, nun schau nicht so. Manchmal lachst du und im nächsten Moment scheint es so, als würdest du gleich los heulen, das ist doch nicht normal! Erst dachte ich noch es wäre wegen Sirius aber dass kann nicht sein.

Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist schwanger! Aber das ist ja unmöglich..."

Bei diesem Satz setzte Harrys Herz einen Schlag aus. Verdammt, war das denn alles so offensichtlich? Oder lag es an Hermine? War sie einfach so schlau?

Hermine erzählte noch andere kleine Sachen, die Harry zeigten, dass sich Hermine wirklich um ihn sorgen gemacht hatte, dass er ihr nicht einfach egal war. Doch nach einiger Zeit stoppte Hermine und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun Harry sag doch was, was ist wirklich mit dir los, ich bin immer für dich da!"

Durch diese Worte ermutigt, begann Harry etwas zögerlich. Hermine musste einfach zu ihm stehen. Sie meinte was sie sagte!

„Ach Hermine, es ist alles nicht so einfach zu erklären. Aber ich werde es einfach mal versuchen... Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich dir nicht vorschreiben kann, was du tun sollst, aber ich bitte dich, solltest du mich hassen, gib mir dir Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, bevor du zu Dumbledore gehst, bitte! Und hör mich bis zum Ende an, es ist nicht ganz einfach. Bitte glaube mir, ich habe das alles nur für euch getan, damit ihr geschützt seid, also bitte versprich mir, dass du mir die Möglichkeit geben wirst zu erklären und wenn nötig zu verschwinden."

Zuerst wollte Hermine wiedersprechen sie würde ihn nie hassen oder verraten, und noch so wenig würde sie ihn einfach gehen lassen... was war nur mit ihm los? Doch da war etwas in Harrys Stimme, sie war so ernst, dass sie einfach nur nickten konnte.

„Okay ich verspreche es, auch wenn ich überhaupt nichts verstehe. Harry ich bin deine Freundin, ich werde dich nie verraten... Ich vertrau dir, bitte hab auch etwas vertrauen zu mir!"

Hermine legte einen Arm um den Jungen und drückte ihn an sich. Was lag ihm nur auf dem Herzen? So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Ja zum ersten Mal sah sie war er einfach nur ein Junge und nicht Harry Potter. Warum hatte sie das noch nie vorher bemerkt.

Harry seufzte. „Ach, Hermine, ich weiß nicht ob du es verstehen wirst. Oder ob du mir verzeihen kannst. Ich weiß ja selber nicht mal so genau, warum ich es gemacht habe.

Also alles fing damit an, dass ich in Dumbledores Büro gekommen bin, nachdem Voldemort im Ministerium aufgetaucht ist. Dort hat er mir alles erzählt und gesagt, ich sei nicht für Sirius tot verantwortlich. Ja Hermine, ich weiß, dass es eine Falle war...

Er sagte mir, was in der Prophezeiung stand, denn er war dabei, als sie gemacht wurde. Sie sagt, ich sei der einzigste, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Er oder ich, gemeinsam können wir nicht leben.

Ich konnte es euch nicht sagen, ich musste erst selbst damit fertig werden. Weißt du was es bedeutet zu wissen, dass du morden sollst? Es war einfach schrecklich, ich kam damit einfach nicht klar, egal, wie ich es drehte, ich würde morden müssen. Tom ist mir sehr ähnlich Hermine, ich habe ihn in der Kammer des Schreckens kennen gelernt.

Er hatte ein ähnliches Schicksal wie ich, auch er hatte nie wirklich eine Familie, die ihn mochte...

Doch er hatte Pech, er fand auch in Hogwarts keine Freunde, ich dagegen habe euch. So sonderbar es für dich klingen mag, ich kann ihn in gewisser Weise verstehen."

Bis hier her konnte Hermine noch folgen. Sie war etwas enttäuscht, dass Harry ihnen nichts von der Prophezeiung gesagt hatte, aber sie konnte es auch verstehen. Dass Harry sich Voldemort in gewisser Weise nahe fühlte hatte sie schon vermutet, sie kannte schließlich die Geschichte von beiden. Auch ihr waren die Parallelen schon aufgefallen....

„Ich war im Ligusterweg und konnte schon an nichts anders mehr denken. Es war schrecklich ich dachte immer nur im Kreis, es ging nicht vor und auch nicht zurück...

Als eines Abends dann Tom mit Severus und Lucius kam, sie gaben mir einen Trank, der mir die Schmerzen in Toms Nähe nahm.

Ich konnte mit Tom sprechen, er sagte, er wolle ein Kind von mir! Dann ging er wieder.

Zuerst konnte ich es nicht glauben, Voldemort hier bei mir! Wo war Dumbledore, der Orden und warum hat er mich nicht getötet...

Zuerst wollte ich Dumbledore schreiben, doch Tom versprach mir Antworten und so wartete ich. Hermine ich weiß ich war es war sehr leichtsinnig von mir. Aber Tom versprach mir, was man mir immer vorenthielt...

Dann Hermine, ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben, kam ein Brief von Sirius, er lebt, Hermine.

Er ist jetzt bei Tom. Tom gab mir Bücher und ich las sie..."

Harry erklärte noch lange, was in den Büchern stand und wie es dann schließlich dazu kam, dass er Tom glaubte... und auch von der Erinnerung Sirius, wie seine Eltern wirklich ums leben kamen... Hermine sah Harry einfach nur an und ließ ihn Reden, sie wusste, dass Harry nie vorhatte ihr soviel zu sagen, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören, so froh war er jemand gefunden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte...

„Hermine und aus all diesen Gründen, und weil ich mich dort so wohl fühlte, habe ich zugestimmt. Ich wurde von Tom schwanger und bin es jetzt noch. Das Ritual wurde in der Nacht vollzogen, als der große Überfall war.

Verstehst du, Tom war den ganzen Abend und ganze die Nacht bei mir, er kann es nicht gewesen sein!

Hermine bitte verrate mich nicht, Tom holt mich sonst von hier weg. Ich muss es nur noch zwei Wochen geheim halten. Dann kann dem Kleinen nichts passieren, dann ist es unmöglich rechtlich Abzutreiben.

Was denkst du würde Dumbledore tun? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich fürchte, er würde es töten.

Deshalb habe ich dich gebeten zu Schweigen, damit ich wenigstens das Kleine schützen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dann weiter geht, wenn ich es auf die Welt gebracht habe. Tom wird sicher seinen Erben haben wollen... und ich werde es vielleicht nie wieder sehen..." Harry wurde immer leiser.

Hermine hatte alles schweigend mitangehört obwohl sie noch einige Fragen hatte. Sie fühlte mit Harry. Doch konnte sie nicht wirklich glauben, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Das war alles so falsch. Voldemort der gute und Dumbledore der böse??? Wobei, wenn Voldemort mit Harry im Traum sprach, waren ihre Gefühle verbunden, Voldemort musste da die Wahrheit gesagt haben, aber es war doch einfach zu unglaublich...

Aber hatte Harry richtig gehandelt? Das konnte doch alles nicht stimmen! Oder?

„Mmh okay, soweit hab ich es mal geschnallt, aber warum, warum? Was hat Voldemort dir dafür geboten? Und wie kannst du dir nur so sicher sein?"fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin mit nicht sicher, ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Es war alles so klar als ich bei Tom war. Doch dann kam ich hier her und nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, aber etwas sagt mir, dass Tom die Wahrheit gesagt hat.

Ich werde dir die Bücher geben, dann kannst du selbst entscheiden...

Ich habe es aus dem Grund getan, weil Tom mir versichert hat, dass all meine Freunde und deren Familie sicher sein werden, wenn ich mit ihm ins Bett gehe. Hermine ich wollte immer nur euch schützen und dann war das einfach ein kleiner Preis. Den ich bereit war zu zahlen.

Ich darf sogar die Seite wählen. Tom hat mir nicht vorgeschrieben ihm zu folgen. Sie einzigste Bedingung ist, ich muss nur das Kleine schützen, und das werde ich! Und wenn es heißt, dass ich nach Riddel-Manor zurück muss, dann möge es so sein..."

Hermine sah Harry an, dass er jedes Wort so meinte, wie er es sagte. Aber sie spürte auch die tiefe Verzweiflung. Sie sah Harry in die Augen.

„Hermine, ich bitte dich, sag nichts. Sie würden das Kleine umbringen, es kann doch nichts dafür! Bitte bring es nicht in Gefahr. Es kann doch nun wirklich nichts für seine Väter. Bitte verrat uns nicht, auch wenn du mir nicht glauben kannst."Flehte Harry schon regelrecht, er wusste nicht mehr weiter, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine ihm helfen würde, so wie sie es versprochen hatte...

„Harry ich sage es dir jetzt noch einmal: Ich vertraue dir, du wirst wissen, warum du es getan hast und ich werde immer, hörst du, immer auf deiner Seite stehen und ich werde dir auch jetzt helfen. Wir sind Freunde, ich lass dich jetzt doch nicht hängen. Ich werde es niemand verraten. Wir schaffen dass irgendwie schon! Und nun komm, es ist schon spät und auch nicht gerade warm hier draußen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass es sehr frisch geworden war. Gemeinsam, Harry unter seinen Umhang, gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry machte noch seine Schulaufgaben fertig, zum einen um sich abzulenken und zum andern, weil er sich fest vorgenommen hatte besser zu werden.

Hermine bewunderte Harry, wie konnte er sich jetzt noch auf so was wie Hausaufgaben konzentrieren...

Hermine wusste, nein vielmehr spürte sie, dass Harry ihr heute nur die „Daten"genannt hatte. Das ganze machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er zugab. Sie hoffte, dass Harry sich eines Tages auch an sie wenden und mit ihr reden würde, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Noch war es zu früh...

Aber sie würde alles tun, was sie konnte, um Harry so lange wie möglich zu schützen...

Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was kommen würde, wenn es raus kam, der Wunderjunge schwanger, ein Mann... einfach unglaublich...

Hermine wunderte sich selbst etwas darüber, dass sie es nicht störte, dass Harry mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen hatte. Sollte Harry schwul sein, war ihr das egal, Hauptsache er wurde glücklich und nicht wieder so enttäuscht, wie von dieser Schnepfe, dieser Cho. Denn aus Harrys Erzählung war deutlich zu hören, dass Harry mehr für Tom empfand. Vielleicht mehr, als er selbst wusste...

Tbc?

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es ist einigermaßen klar. Ich habe eine Weile überlegt, ob ich Hermine auf Harrys Seite stellen soll und durch das Kommi von Tolotos ermuntert habe ich es gemacht. Ich mag zwar ffs in denen Hermine nicht zu ihm hält aber ich finde es logisch, wenn sie zu ihm hält, schließlich sind sie gut, nein sehr gute Freunde...

Gut ich denke mit dem nächsten Teil könnt ihr nächstes Wochenende rechnen... leider ist jetzt wieder studieren angesagt...

So jetzt schreibt ihr mir noch ein kommi! mich in Hypnose versuch

Eure vickysnape


	12. Wiedersehn mit Tom

So da bin ich wieder.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. euch fest knuddel

Kommiantworten:

NET

Andrea1984: Oh ja sicher wird man es irgendwann mal sehen... und dann wird es sicher Ron auch mitbekommen, er ist ja nicht blind...

Kaktus: Oh sie Hypnose hat geklappt? sich freut! Oh Schlaue Menschen machen Schachtelsätze? sich freut Hab ich ja noch nie gehört... aber ich werde es jetzt immer erwähnen... danke g. Nee scherz ist wohl eine Krankheit von mir... ich labber zu viel.

Oh das Wetter ist momentan trüb (wobei es gerade mitten in der Nacht ist g) Leider kaum schnee...

The-memory-remains: Schön, dass du mir mit Hermine zustimmst. Ich stimme dir auch zu! Lang lebe Slytherin (in Ewigkeit, amen)!

Dunkel-Elfe: Danke für deine Kommi hier! Oh ja ich mag es auch irgendwie... Puh bin ich froh, du musstest nicht weinen. Stein vom Herz fällt

Tinkita: Deine Kommis beflügeln mich doch immer. Danke für die vielen die du immer schreibst!

BlueStar84: Danke für den Kommi, er war da! g Aber die Anderen leider nicht. böse ansieht, gib mir den kommi! freut mich dass es dir gefällt... ich hoffe es bleibt so...

Honigdrache: Gut freut mich, ich beseitige gerne alle Klarheiten, ist schon fast mein Hobby! g

Nochmals vielen Dank ihr helft mir echt enorm, ohne euch würde es sicher nicht so schnell weiter gehen...

Nun viel Spaß...

vicksnape

12. Kapitel

Die Zeit verging langsam, Harry hatte Hermine die Bücher gegeben und sie begann die Sache aus anderen Augen zu sehen. Sie recherchierte sehr viel über die Umstände und stieß auf Ungereimtheiten. Sie sammelte Beweise für beide Seiten. Auch Hermine war sich noch nicht sicher, was sie glauben sollte. Es war einfach so unglaublich. Jahrelang hatte sie einem Hochstapler geglaubt, wenn es stimmte, was Tom sagte...

Ja, Hermine hatte begonnen Voldemort Tom zu nennen. Voldemort war einfach der dunkle Lord, der „Böse"und Tom, war der Mensch der hinter diesem „Monster"stand...

Harry freute sich, dass Hermine zu ihm hielt, jetzt wünschte er sich nur noch Ron an seine Seite und es wäre fast so wie früher. Aber Harry war mehr als nur froh, dass er Hermine ihm beistand, sie gab ihm die nötige Rückendeckung, die er immer mal wieder sehr gut gebrauchen konnte...

Besonders für das nächste Hogsmead-Wochenende brauchte er ihre Hilfe. Die beiden Briefe, die ihm Draco und Blaise gegeben hatten, waren von Sirius und Tom. Sirius schrieb ihm regelmäßig, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Der Brief von Tom war der erste den er bekommen hatte.

_Harry_

_Du kommst am nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende in den Eberkopf, dort wirst du mehr erfahren. Sei um 11.00 dort, ich erwarte dich._

_Tom_

Mehr stand nicht im Brief. Harry wunderte sich, was wollte Tom, es musste wichtig sein, wenn er ihn treffen wollte. Er musste ihm echt vertrauen, sonst hätte er es sicher nicht geschrieben, denn Tom wusste nicht, ob Harry nicht doch ein Spion war oder auf welcher Seite er nun stand. Wie leicht könnte Harry die Auroren verständigen oder den Orden... doch nichts davon würde er tun!

Nun würde er Hermines Hilfe brauchen... Sie musste ihm den Rücken frei halten, damit er unbemerkt zu Tom konnte. Draco und Blaise wussten natürlich auch davon und sie würden ihm helfen, doch musste er irgendwie Ron los werden... er wusste es noch nicht wie...

„Hermine kannst du mir helfen, ich will mich mit Tom am Wochenende treffen. Du musst Ron irgendwie ablenken, damit ich alleine sein kann. Draco und Blaise werden mich dann zu ihm bringen. Nun schau nicht so, ich weiß, du kannst es nicht glauben, aber mir wird er nichts antun, solange ich seinen Erben trage! Bitte glaub mir das!"

„Ja Harry, schon gut. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich kann nicht glauben, dass Tom so sein soll. Es tut mir leid, ich würde ihn unheimlich gern mal kennen lernen... Aber ich werde dir helfen. Nur solltest du auch mal überlegen, ob du es Ron nicht auch sagen willst. Schließlich ist er dein Freund, er würde zu dir halten, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Hermine ich weiß das, aber ich will noch die Frist abwarten... ich werde es ihm sagen! Keine Angst..."

Hermine nickte... Gemeinsam besprachen sie, wie sie es machen würden, dass Harry zu Tom konnte. Hermine spürte, dass es Harry sehr wichtig war. Er musste Tom wirklich sehr gerne haben, wenn er riskierte, erwischt zu werden und dann Hogwarts für einige Zeit, wenn nicht sogar für immer, zu verlassen. Hermine wusste, dass Harry sehr an Hogwarts hing, dass das hier sein wirkliches zu Hause war...

Harry und Hermine waren, wie schon so oft, auf den Ost-Turm gegangen, damit sie auch niemand belauschen konnte. Nachdem sie fertig waren, wollte Hermine schon gehen, aber Harry hielt sie fest.

„Hermine, bitte geh noch nicht! Bitte halt mich ganz fest!"flüsterte Harry. Hermine war zu überrascht, um groß nachzudenken; sie nahm Harry in den Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Danke! Das habe ich gebraucht. Ich weiß du bist mit Ron zusammen, und ich finde ihr seid ein super Paar. Ich werde mich sicher nicht zwischen euch stellen..."versuchte Harry sich zu erklären, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Hey ist schon okay. Ich bin deine Freundin und auch unter Freunden kann man sich in den Arm nehmen... ich bin sicher, Ron versteht das. Keine Sorge..."

„Oh Hermine ich habe so eine Angst. Was, wenn er es sich anders überlegt? Wenn er sagt, ich darf Sirius nicht mehr sehen? Hermine ich bin nicht stark genug. Wenn er mir Sirius nimmt, dann bin ich wieder allein. Und was wird erst, wenn das Kleine auf der Welt ist? Nimmt er es mir einfach weg? Ich könnte ihm nicht mal böse sein. Es ist sein Kind, ich habe kein recht darauf es zu behalten. Hermine verstehst du? Ich wollte doch nur eine Familie haben. Noch habe ich sie, noch kann man mir das Kleine nicht nehmen, aber was ist später? Nimmt er es mir und tötet mich? Ich hab doch nicht nachgedacht, als ich dem allen zugestimmt habe! Ich habe wieder einmal einfach nur gehandelt ohne darüber nachzudenken..."Harry brach zusammen, er schluchzte haltlos.

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie merkte sofort, dass Harry sich entspannte. Oh dieser Junge war ausgehungert nach etwas Liebe und Zuneigung. Kein Wunder, dass Harry zugestimmt hatte. Tom musste ihm nur etwas von dem geben, was er das ganze Leben hat missen müssen, und schon war Harry bereit dafür zu „zahlen".

„Harry. Ich weiß es ist alles ziemlich viel für dich. Du musst mit Tom darüber reden! Oder mit Sirius, ich bin mir aber sicher, es wird alles wieder gut werden. Irgendwie. Sch... jetzt beruhig dich erst mal."

Harry fühlte sich in Hermines Armen geborgen, sie war für ihn wie eine Schwester. Er war einfach nur froh, dass er Hermine hatte. Draco und Blaise waren auch nicht schlecht, aber sie verstanden ihn nicht so wie Hermine. Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, er brauchte gar nichts zu sagen und Hermine würde ihn auch so verstehen... vielleicht lag das ja im Wesen der Frau, dass sie auch ohne Worte verstehen konnten...

Außerdem wie würde es den aussehen, wenn er Harry Potter vor Draco Malfoy in Tränen ausbrechen würde? Das ging doch wirklich nicht. Draco war zwar ein guter Freund für ihn geworden, aber das war es auch schon. Okay es konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie nicht wirklich miteinander sprechen konnten. Schließlich waren sie ja immer noch Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das wäre ja schon fast ein Skandal und Harry wollte nun wirklich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ziehn...

Der einzigste, mit dem er sich noch unterhalten konnte, war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Severus. Severus ließ Harry immer regelmäßig nachsitzen, wenn er merkte, dass es dem Kleinen nicht gut ging, und Severus hatte dafür ein außerordentlich guten Riecher.

So war es schon fast Routine, dass Harry bei Severus im Büro saß und die beiden sich einfach etwas erzählten, meist sprachen sie über Zaubertränke. Harry hatte, nachdem er begonnen hatte wirklich zu lernen, erkannt, dass Zaubertränke wirklich interessant waren. Man brauchte nicht sehr viel, nur einige Kräuter und schon konnte man ein ganzes Dorf lahm-legen, wenn man es wollte... Oder auch sehr viele Krankheiten heilen...

Severus war über das Wissen des Gryffindor sehr überrascht, doch bemerkte er sehr schnell, dass der Junge wirklich lernen wollte und so half er ihm auch nicht selten bei seinen Hausaufgaben, er wurde so was wie der Privatlehrer... und sie genossen diese Stunden beide...

Seinen Freunden erzählte Harry immer er müsse irgendwelche Zutaten zerkleinern, einkochen oder einfach nur die Regale putzen... alle glaubten das natürlich sofort, dass war so typisch Snape!

Das Hogsmead-Wochenende kam schließlich und Hermine half wie versprochen Harry und so machte sie mit Ron eine Shoppingtour durch sämtliche Läden des kleinen Städtchen... und Harry konnte unbemerkt verschwinden...

Im Eberkopf wurde Harry von Lucius in Empfang genommen, dieser apparierte mit ihm zu einem unbekannten Ort. Dort wurde Harry erst von Todesser untersucht, ob er in irgendeiner Weise verwanzt war. Harry ließ das alles stumm über sich ergehen. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen und Lucius betrachtete den Kleinen. Warum sagte er nichts? Warum fragte er nicht?

Es verletzte Harry einerseits, dass man ihn so gründlich untersuchte, andererseits konnte er es verstehen. Dennoch die Freude, die er eigentlich verspürt hatte, war fast verschwunden. Die Angst kam wieder... Was wollte Tom nun von ihm?

Nachdem die Untersuchungen endlich vorbei waren, apparierte Lucius mit ihm nach Riddel-Manor. Harry wurde in den Thronsaal gebracht. Zögerlich trat er ein. Tom saß auf seinem Thron und sah auf ihn hinab. Eigentlich wollte Harry auf ihn zustürmen, sich in seine Arm werfen und einfach vergessen, wer er war und wer Tom war.

Doch er konnte nicht. Es hatte sich eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen sie gestellt. Lucius verließ den Saal mit einer Verbeugung. Sie waren allein.

Was hat Tom den nun? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Warum kann ich jetzt nicht einfach zu ihm gehen? Ich habe mich doch so gefreut, warum ist das hier nicht so wie im Traum? Da konnte ich doch auch einfach zu ihm hingehen...

Endlich durchbrach Tom die Stille. „Harry. Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir? Mir geht es gut, und dem Kleinen auch. Noch weiß es keiner, außer Hermine. Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt, sie hat es rausgefunden..."sagte Harry leise. Er schaute Tom an, der ihn scharf ansah.

„Warum hast du es niemand gemeldet? Denkst du nicht ich sollte das vielleicht wissen?"zischte der dunkle Lord kalt. Harry erschauderte. Verdammt, Tom hatte Recht, er hätte es ihm melden müssen, warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht?

„Es, es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich habe nicht gedacht."

„Das sehe ich!"zischte Tom kalt.

Harry begann zu zittern. Er spürte, dass Tom mehr als nur wütend war und er machte sich innerlich bereit bestraft zu werden. Wieso konnte er auch nie etwas richtig machen?

Dennoch zwang sich Harry Tom anzuschauen. Noch war er ein Gryffindor! Er würde hier sicher nicht vor IHM kriechen und um Vergebung betteln! (Wie so oft ging mit Harry sein Stolz durch...)

„Oh ja, dass siehst du! War ja klar, dass du mir nicht traust. Du sagtest, ich müsste es geheim halten vor dem Alten und Hermine hält zu mir, sie ist meine Freundin, ihr kann ich vertrauen! Aber so was kennst du ja nicht! Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag Lucius, er wird dir bestätigen, dass keiner in Hogwarts Verdacht geschöpft hat. Keiner außer dem schlausten Mädchen der Schule. Wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt? Ich kann doch nicht ständig lügen. Ich brauche auch jemand, der mir zu Seite steht, in meinem Haus. Draco oder Blaise sind nicht da, wenn ich im Schlafsaal sitze oder mir mal, wie so üblich, nach dem Essen die Seele aus dem Leib kotze! Mag sein, dass ich selten denke, bevor ich handle, aber ich kann ihr vertrauen und sie vertraut mir. Sie hilft mir, wo sie nur kann und findet nebenher auch noch Zeit für mich die Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Wenn du es genau nimmst, hilft sie dir, sie sucht Beweise, die für dich und gegen den Alten sprechen. Ich dachte, du vertraust mir, aber wie ich sehe habe ich mich da getäuscht. Dann frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich dann nicht in den Kerkern sitze. Da gehöre ich doch deiner Meinung nach hin, da hast du mich unter Kontrolle und dein Erbe ist in Sicherheit! Da kann ihm keiner etwas. Bitte tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht mehr habe zu leben, wie ich will. Ich weiß, dass du dich allein um deinen Erben sorgst, und es ist mir auch egal, wenn du mich umbringst, wenn du hast was du willst. Ich habe was ich wollte, die Sicherheit, dass meine Freunde leben werden, in Sicherheit, wenn auch nicht in Frieden, egal was nun wahr ist oder nicht."Harrys Augen füllten sich langsam aber sicher mit Tränen, er hasste das, er wollte jetzt nicht vor Tom losheulen. Aber er kam nicht dagegen an.

Tom sah die ganze Zeit auf den Kleinen vor ihm. Ja, er hatte sich nicht wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, was es für den Jungen hieß, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Dass der Kleine auch Freunde hatte, die sich um ihn sorgten ... Und das Draco und Blaise bei weitem nicht genug waren, um dem Kleinen zu helfen, dass er Menschen brauchte, die ihn liebten, liebten, weil sie ihn mochten und nicht nur für ihn da waren, weil es ein Befehl des Meisters war... Aber er erschrak, als Harry das aussprach was er dachte, dass Harry einfach sicherer war, wenn er hier bei ihm war. Aber er wollte Harry nie einsperren, niemals. Er kannte den Jungen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er hier eingehen würde, selbst, wenn er sich uneingeschränkt überall bewegen durfte. Man hatte den Kleinen genug eingesperrt, sein ganzes Leben lang. Nun hatte er nur noch einen Wunsch, frei zu sein.

Aber dass der Kleine dachte, er wolle ihn töten, enttäuschte Tom doch etwas. Hatte er denn nicht gelernt, dass er hier her gehörte. Dass egal, was er machte, er hier her zu ihm gehörte, dass das hier sein zu Hause war, seine Familie.

„Harry ich würde dich nicht einsperren, ich mag dich doch. Ich habe nur Angst um das Kleine, wirklich. Es freut mich, dass Miss Granger es so gut aufgenommen hat. Es freut mich wirklich, so bist du nicht so alleine. Severus hat schon erwähnt, dass du dich verändert hast, dass du lockerer bist. Wohl seit Miss Granger eingeweiht ist, oder? Was ist mit Mr. Weasley? Weiß er es auch?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die 8 Wochen sind noch nicht rum, aber ich werde es ihm sagen. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass sollte er reden, ich hier her kommen muss. Und ich werde es natürlich tun, schließlich will ich nicht, dass dem Kleinen was passiert, ich liebe es!"

Tom nickte und stand auf. Er ging zu Harry und nahm in einfach - Riddel-untypisch - in den Arm, er spürte, dass Harry sehr viel mit sich rumschleppte. Die Bindung zwischen ihnen war außerordentlich stark, und er konnte nicht alle Gefühle blocken.

„Tom, bitte löse die Blockade, ich will dir was sagen, und ich will, dass du weiß, dass ich es auch so meine. Dass es kein Trick ist."Bat Harry leise.

Tom nickte und löste die Blockade. Er fühlte die Einsamkeit des Jungen und es tat ihm weh, aber er spürte auch die Liebe, die er für das Kleine hatte und den Wunsch, es mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen.

„Tom, ich will zu deiner Seite gehören. Ich glaube dir. Und ich werde auf deiner Seite kämpfen, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Doch noch werde ich bei Dumbledore bleiben, und so tun, als ob ich immer noch ihm gehören würde. Das ist mein Geschenk, dass ich dir machen will. Ich werde sozusagen als Spion bleiben und alles tun, damit ich nicht auffalle. Ich kann aber dennoch nicht sagen, dass ich deine Ziele mit reinem Herzen vertrete. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Halblüter und Muggelgeborene genauso das recht haben zu leben wie Reinblüter. Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied. Aber ich bin bereit, wenn du es möchtest ein Todesser zu werden. Ich werde mich deinen Reihen anschließen, ohne Bedingung. Aber mit der Bitte, mir das Mal erst nach der Geburt des Kleinen einzubrennen, es wäre zuviel Magie und nicht gut für das Kleine. Ich hoffe du wirst diese Bitte erfüllen, zum Wohle des Kleinen."

Harry hatte mit fester Stimme gesprochen und er meinte jedes Wort, so wie er es gesagt hatte. Er würde Todesser werden, wenn es Tom wollte. Er musste schließlich auch seinen Beitrag leisten. Aber es war nicht das Pflichtbewusstsein oder die Hoffnung, so sein Kleines in Zukunft aufwachsen zu sehen. Es war sein Wunsch. Seine frei Entscheidung.

Tom war geschockt, der Junge wollte sich ihm anschließen? Es war wie ein Traum, das hatte er sich so lange gewünscht. Dennoch konnte er es nicht tun, er konnte den Jungen jetzt nicht weihen! Er musste feststellen, er wollte den Jungen, aber nicht so, nicht als Todesser. Er war immerhin der Vater seines Kindes. Er war viel mehr als ein Todesser. Er war so unschuldig, wie er vor ihm stand, wie ein Engel. Nein er wollte ihn nicht zum Todesser machen.

„Harry es ist schön, dass du dich mir anschließen willst. Aber ich will es nicht. Du brauchst kein Todesser zu werden. Du bist viel mehr wert als einer von ihnen. Du bist schließlich der Vater meines Erben. Ich freue mich, dass du dich entschieden hast, auf welcher Seite du stehst und ich bin froh, nicht gegen dich kämpfen zu müssen. Dennoch werde ich dich nicht weihen, du gehörst zur Familie, auch ohne Mal."

Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Danke, Tom. Das werde ich dir nicht vergessen!"Tom spürte, dass Harry erleichtert war, aber auch dass er das Mal mit Stolz getragen hätte. „Harry du brauchst kein Mal, um für uns zu kämpfen. Es ist nur ein Symbol..." Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß, Tom. Aber warum wolltest du mich den nun sehen?"

„Nun erst mal wollte ich dich natürlich wieder sehen, und zweitens hab ich ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen! Wie kannst du noch auf einen Besen sitzen in deinem Zustand. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Du hättest runterfallen können oder verletzt werden und dann. Weißt du wie gefährlich Quidditch ist? Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was alles hätte passieren können... Einfach schrecklich! Also Freundchen in Zukunft hältst du dich von so was fern! Ist das klar?"

Harry nickte und lachte dann laut los. Tom sah verständnislos auf den Jungen. Auch hörte er aus der Ecke ein Glucksen! Wer wagte es über ihn zu lachen.

„Severus! Was fällt dir ein? Was ist so lustig?"

„Nun, MyLord. Ihr benehmt euch wie ein aufgebrachter Vater! Also wirklich, Harry ist schwanger und nicht todkrank, so ein bisschen Quidditch macht doch nichts aus. Außerdem fliegt er sehr gut, eben wie James, ein echter Potter... Aber in einem Punkt habt ihr Recht, Harry sollte nun langsam damit aufhören..."

Harry sah zuerst erschrocken auf seinen Professor, er sollte nicht mehr fliegen? Nein, dass war ja schrecklich... Doch dann setzte die Erkenntnis ein, Tom hatte Recht, er war Schwanger und sollte nun nicht nur an sich denken, sondern auch an das Kleine. Es war ja nicht für immer, nur für dieses Jahr...

Und noch bevor Tom was sagen konnte, sagte Harry: „Du hast recht Severus! Aber ich kann nicht einfach zur Mannschaft spazieren und sagen, hey ich hör auf! Ich brauche da schon einen gute Ausrede!"

Severus Augen blitzten auf. „Mmh, ich habe da so einen Idee... Was wäre, wenn du nicht gehst, sondern man dich aus der Mannschaft wirft?"

„Wie willst du das manchen Severus?"schaltete sich nun Tom ein.

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars mal wieder...

Bis nächste Woche...

Jetzt will ich nen Kommi...


	13. Guter Plan?

So da bin ich mal wieder... Ich danke natürlich allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Und ich kann nur nochmal wiederholen, dass ihr einfach super seid. Ohne euch würde ich sicher nicht so schnell weiter schreiben. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein!

Kommiantworten:

Kaktus: Okay mein Lieblingsauto?(Oder meintest du Autor?) Ist gübel glaub ein Kangoo von Renault, da geht alles rein! g und man sieht die Straße von oben... und deins? Ach ja danke für den Kommi!

Andrea1984: Ja Sev hast du gut eingeschätzt! Oh je... ich denke Harry wird noch eine Weile schwanger sein müssen... ich komm einfach nicht vorran... und ich befürchte, bis es soweit ist ließt das hier eh keiner mehr...

Tinkita: Danke für dein Kommi... Ja ich finde auch kapis sind immer so schnell zu ende... (Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus? Darf man auf eine baldige Fortsetzung hoffen?)

Auxia: Danke!!!

Truemmerlotte: Um Gottes Willen! Wie kannst du das in Deutsch lesen? (Okay ich geb zu ich habe es auch nie anders gemacht...)

Keeline: Danke für deinen kommi! Also was soll ich noch zu dem Kommi sagen? Außer wie wärs, du schreibst einfach weiter... ich glaube du kennst die ff besser als ich selbst! Deine Gedanken sind einfach genial... und ohne dich würde ich sicher die hälfte vergessen! Also danke, wer dich als Kommischreiber hat, der hat es gut!

Bluestar84: Danke!

Lil': Danke, ich werde mich bemühen...

Nochmals DANKE!

Nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

13. Kapitel

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus Idee nicht vielleicht etwas zu verrückt oder gar unmöglich war. Nein, es war einfach nur verrückt. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wie Severus nur glauben konnte, dass es funktionieren würde...

Eigentlich hätte Harry nie gedacht, dass Severus, ein Mann, den er immer für seine Rationalität bewundert hatte, auf solch eine wahnsinnige Idee kommen konnte. Aber Harry war sich auch bewusst, was für ein Opfer Severus für ihn brachte... Er wollte schließlich sein Labor sprengen...

Aber er hielt sich da raus, schließlich waren Severus und Tom dafür. Die beiden würden es schon wissen. Dennoch hatte er Zweifel. Es war einfach nur verrückt.

Gut es ging um ihn, er hätte sich vielleicht weigern sollen. Aber hätte es ihm was gebracht, wenn er dem widersprochen hätte? Wohl eher nicht.

Also ließ er die beiden planen und hielt sich raus. Mit Freude sah er die Begeisterung, die beide Männer überkam umso weiter sie sich in ihr Vorhaben verstrickten. Er konnte es nicht glauben, was Severus vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber er musste sagen, es konnte klappen... auch wenn es mehr als nur verrückt war!

Hermine war auch der Meinung: Verrückt aber nicht unmöglich. Er hatte es ihr natürlich erzählt, alles, jede Kleinigkeit, auch dass er Tom gebeten hatte, ihn in seinen Kreis aufzunehmen. Hermine war zuerst erschrocken doch sagte sie weiter dazu nichts. Sie akzeptierte seine Entscheidung. Und sie war langsam auch der Meinung, dass Tom Recht hatte...

Tom hatte Harry noch ein kleines Medaillon für Hermine mitgegeben. Es war mit einem Schutzzauber verstehen, dass niemand sie unter einen Zauber stellen konnte, wenn sie es nicht wollte oder nicht mitbekam. (Bei Trainingszaubereien würde es keine Auswirkungen haben, da Hermine dann weiß, dass sie verzaubert werden würde...). Harry hatte eigentlich gedacht, Hermine würde sich weigern es zu tragen. Aber natürlich kannte Hermine alle Einzelheiten dieser Kette und ließ sie sich umlegen, da es sich wirklich nur um eine Art Talisman handelte.

Harry durfte mal wieder „nachsitzen". Er stand mit Severus im Kerker, um genauer zu sein, in einem alten Tränkeklassenzimmer. Harry konnte Severus überzeugen, es doch nicht im Labor durchzuziehen. Weil er wusste, dass Severus sehr an seinem Labor hin. Es freute ihn schon auf einer Seite, dass Severus das für ihn aufgeben würde. Doch wollte Harry das nicht. Severus sollte nicht wieder zu Snape werden, er war so nett zu ihm. Und Harry mochte es. Wusste aber sehr genau, dass es alles nur ein Auftrag des Meisters war, weshalb Severus so nett war. Sicher würde er ihn immer noch hassen.

Vor ihnen stand ein großer Kessel in dem ein Trank vor sich hin köchelte... ein sehr explosiver Trank, wenn man ihn falsch machte... Sonst sehr harmlos, sogar so harmlos, dass man ihn in der Ersten Klasse schon braute...

„Severus und du denkst es funktioniert? Ich meine, ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Ich meine..."versuchte Harry Severus noch einmal zu überreden es doch nicht zu tun.

Noch fehlte die letzte Zutat und er würde hochgehen... nun ja eigentlich war es ein einfach Schrumpftrank, der hochexplosiv sein konnte, wenn man Wermut roh dazugab und es nicht vorher mit heißem Wasser übergoss. Das wusste selbst Harry. Severus hatte es in einer der ersten Stunden gesagt... (Severus gab den Erstklässlern immer nur Wehrmut, den er davor schon mit heißem Wasser übergossen hatte. Schließlich lag ihm doch mehr am Wohl seiner Schüler als er zugab...)

„Nein, Harry ich denke, dass ist keineswegs übertrieben. Wer dir schon mal beim Brauen zugeschaut hat, der würde es dir sicher zutrauen. Also nun los, nimm diesen Trank und schütte ihn mir über den Rücken! Dann können wir anfangen."sagte Severus, dabei war seine Stimme warm und nicht kalt. Severus mochte den Jungen, er hasste ihn nicht mehr. Eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr...

„Was bewirkt der Trank?"fragte Harry neugierig. Vielleicht würde Severus ihm wieder etwas erklären. Und nahm Severus die Phiole ab und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Severus rollte die Augen.

„Also wirklich. Glaubst du es ist realistisch, wenn wir so heil da raus kommen? Es ist ein Wundtrank, er hat die gleiche Wirkung wie diese Mischung. Also mach schon. Wir sagen dann, dass ich mich auf dich geworfen habe, um dich zu schützen. Albus wird das glauben. Und Poppy sicher auch. Keine Angst, sie wird dich nicht anrühren! Sie wird genug mit mir zu tun haben... und wenn ich behandelt worden bin, werde ich dich zu Minerva bringen... der Rest ist dann ein Kinderspiel. Glaub mir. Nur denk dran, du musst dich weigern, die Strafe hinzunehmen... mach solang rum, bis wir zu Albus gehen, wenn er nicht schon gleich kommt. Das hier gibt einen schönen lauten Bums! Aber ich denke du kennst den Plan noch, oder?"

Harry nickte. Er kannte den Plan mit den Einzelheiten. Auch wusste er von Severus, dass er Dumbledore schon die ganze Zeit bearbeitete, Harry aus dem Team zu nehmen, um mehr zu lernen... Er hoffte alles würde gut gehen und Severus würde wirklich Poppy von ihm fern halten.

Severus war ein Todesser und er würde das sicherlich hinbekommen, war sicherlich einen Kleinigkeit für ihn. Und das mit Dumbledore würde schon klappen, nur McGonagall würde eventuell Probleme machen, da sie sehr am Quidditsch hing. Aber sie kannte die Leistungen, die Ginny hinbekam. Sie würde damit sicherlich einverstanden sein... Kurz bekam Harry auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er ließ seine Mannschaft einfach im Stich... Aber Ginny würde sicher genauso gut sein wie er. Er hatte ihr alles beigebracht, was er konnte und Ginny flog einfach gut, sie war ein echtes Naturtalent...

Harry verdrängte alle Gedanken an das was kommen konnte. Jetzt brauchte er seinen ganze Konzentration; also zog er sich die Drachenhauthandschuhe an, schließlich wollte er sich selbst nicht verletzen. Und öffnete dann die Phiole.

Mit einem Zauberspruch waren Severus schwarze Roben zerrissen. Harry ging auf Severus zu und verteilte den Trank auf dessen Rücken, so wie er es von ihm wollte. Sofort nachdem der Trank Severus Rücken berührte, veränderte sich die Haut und Blasen erschienen. Es sah wirklich schlimm aus, aber Severus zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Und Harry bewunderte den Mann vor ihm.

„Tut es sehr weh?" musste Harry einfach fragen. Er konnte es fast nicht mit ansehen, wie verwundet der Rücken war. Es wurde immer schlimmer...

„Mr. Potter, denken sie, ich würde mich von ihnen so zurichten lassen?" fragte Severus kalt und Harry zuckte zurück, doch dann sah er das Grinsen und verstand. „Nein Harry, es ist eine Spezialmischung ohne Schmerzen... Aber es sieht schmerzhaft aus, nicht? Okay aber nun geh raus, ich werde die letzte Zutat dazugeben und ich will nicht, dass dir noch was passiert..."kurz konnte Harry die Besorgnis in Severus Augen sehen. Er hatte Angst um ihn...

Und es machte ihn glücklich, so was hatte er selten in den Augen von Menschen gesehen. Echte Besorgnis, keine gespielte...

Harry nickte und ging nach draußen, er stellt sich in eine geschützte Nische. Kurz darauf kam Severus rausgeeilt und drückte ihn weiter in die schützende Nische. Und mit einem lauten Schlag flog die Klassenzimmertür an ihnen vorbei. Severus hatte Harry an die Wand gepresst und sich schützend vor ihn gestellt, doch keiner wurde verletzt. Dicker Rauch und Qual kam aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Die beiden gingen zum Klassenzimmer zurück. Es war vollkommen zerstört, von der Decke tropfte noch immer der Trank. Der Qual brannte in ihren Augen und in der Lunge. Harry begann zu husten. Severus packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn wieder aus dem Raum, während er unschöne Worte vor sich hin murmelte.

Zuerst war Harry erschrocken, aber er realisierte sofort, das Spiel hatte begonnen. Schnell setzte er seine Unschuldsmaske auf und schaute ängstlich zu seinem sehr aufgebrachten Professor.

Kaum hatte Severus Harry aus dem dichten Rauch in einen anderen Gang „gezerrt"(Noch hielt er ihn einfach fest und zog ihn sanft mit sich...) kamen auch schon Aufgeschreckte Schüler und - oh wunder - McGonagall angerauscht, Minerva schien immer dort zu sein, wo das Chaos am größten war. Severus stieß Harry direkt in die Arme von McGonagall und brach dann stöhnend zusammen. Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass Severus nur schauspielerte, hätte er sich sicherlich mehr Sorgen gemacht. Alles wirkte so echt, dass es ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

„Harry, mein Junge, ist dir was passiert?"fragte sie Harry sofort. „Nein. Mir geht es gut. Professor Snape hat sich auf mich geworfen, als der Trank explodierte. Ich denke, er braucht Hilfe."Harry schaute mit total unschuldiger Mine auf Professor Snape. McGonagall ließ den Jungen los und war sofort in ihrem Element. McGonagall eilte zu Snape und untersuchte ihn, sie alarmierte sofort Poppy, indem sie einen der Schüler zu ihr schickte.

McGonagall verscheuchte danach sofort alle Schüler. Harry hatte sich auf die Seite gestellt und bemühte sich, so schuldbewusst wie möglich auszusehen.

„Mr. Potter, was ist denn genau passiert?"fragte McGonagall und schaute ihn streng an. Poppy war in der Zwischenzeit angekommen und begann mit der Heilung von Snapes Wunden.

„Professor McGonagall, ich weiß auch nicht so genau, wie es dazu kam. Ich musste heute Abend nachsitzen bei Professor Snape und er ließ mich einen Schrumpftrank brauen. Ich glaube den aus der ersten Klasse. Alles ging recht gut, bis ich die letzte Zutat dazu gab. Der Kessel begann zu zittern, da lang auch schon Professor Snape auf mir und dann ging alles so schnell... Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte."Harry klang sehr unschuldig und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er seine Rolle sehr gut spielt. Aber ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass er nicht sehr schauspielerte, er war einfach Harry Potter. Diese Erkenntnis brauchte etwas, bis er sie voll verstand. Harry spielte ihnen Tag für Tag etwas vor.

Keiner, außer vielleicht seiner engsten Freunde schienen den echten Harry zu kennen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war vielleicht er der einzige, der Harry etwas besser kannte. Dennoch klagte Harry nie über sein Leben. Wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, hatte Harry noch nie über seine Gefühle geredet. Er wusste eigentlich immer nur, dass es ihm gut ging. Er untersuchte ihn und wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, und dem Kind auch. Sie redeten dann meist über die Schule, über Zaubertränke oder er half Harry bei den Hausaufgaben.

Nicht einmal hatte er gesagt, dass er Probleme hatte mit der Schwangerschaft. Nur das eine Mal, als er vor Tom einen Ausraster hatte... aber da auch nur kurz.

Eigenartig, dass er erst jetzt in dieser Situation darauf kam, dass er Harry eigentlich nicht kannte...

Als Severus bemerkte, dass er voll geheilt war, stand er auf und versuchte so kalt wie immer zu sein. Jetzt kam es darauf an, dass er Harry, so gut es ging, fertig machte.

„Nun Mr. Potter, ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass sie so dumm sind. Habe ich ihnen nicht zwei Minuten bevor sie das Wehrmut dazugaben, genau erklärt, dass sie es vorher mit heißen Wasser abspülen müssen?"zischte Snape kalt. Harry schaute betreten auf den Boden.

„Ja, Professor Snape, dass haben sie. Es tut mir leid!"flüsterte Harry, aber laut genug, dass Professor McGonagall es hörte.

„Nun und warum haben sie das nicht getan? Sie waren wieder mit den Gedanken wo anders. Bestimmt wieder beim Qudditschtraining. Aber sie müssen sich langsam mal um ihre schulische Leistung kümmern, wie wollen sie denn den dunklen Lord besiegen? Und glauben sie ja nicht, dass ich sie noch mal rette! Minerva, ich denke, wir müssen reden. Ich sehe keinen Sinn dahinter Gryffindor für Potters Uneinsichtigkeit Punkte abzuziehen, ich schlage vor Potter von der Quidditschmannschaft auszuschließen. Er kann sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und es würde ihm vielleicht helfen.", schnarrte Snape kalt. Und fixierte Harry mit einem äußerst kalten Blick. Kälter als Kalt.

„Nein, Professor, das dürfen sie nicht tun. Bitte verbieten sie mir nicht das Quidditsch spielen.", flehte Harry McGonagall an.

Doch McGonagall schwieg für einige Momente. „Severus, ich denke nicht, dass das die richtige Strafe ist. Er kann das Team nicht verlassen." Versuchte McGonagall Snape von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Minerva es geht hier nicht um den Pokal, es geht darum, dass er lernt, dass er sich konzentrieren muss. Er ist der Einzige, der den Lord besiegen kann. Unsere letzte Hoffnung."Sagte Snape immer noch kalt. „Ich finde es ist eine gute Strafe und vielleicht bringt sie uns allen was. Er muss lernen zu lernen! Sonst hat er nicht die leiseste Chance. Ich kenne den Lord besser als irgend jemand anderes!"

„Ich denke du hast recht."Gab Minerva zögerlich zu. Es machte Sinn was Severus sagte. „Aber dabei bleibt es! Keine weiteren Punktabzüge! Ist das klar!"forderte sie scharf. Severus nickte.

„Nein Professor, dass dürfen sie nicht tun. Bitte!"flehte Harry und Severus versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz. Er erkannte, wie sehr Harry das Fliegen mochte, dass er es liebte. Er hätte vor Tom so flehen müssen. Aber er hatte geschwiegen. Warum? Wegen dem Kind? Vielleicht, aber nun konnte er den Schmerz des Verlustes in seinen Augen sehen, sie war sicher nicht nur gespielt... Die Erkenntnis nicht mehr fliegen zu können, dass es nun wirklich aus und vorbei damit war, musste ihm sehr zu schaffen machen. Und er musste selbst dafür sorgen, dass er flog. Warum hatten sie das nicht bedacht, als sie den Plan entwickelten. Warum hatten sie nicht gesehen, dass es dem Jungen schwer fallen musste? War es, weil Harry einfach immer so stark war?

Beide Erwachsene schauten sich an. Und zu Severus Erleichterung konnte Dumbledores Schritte hören. Hatte aber heute lange gedauert... gut der Alte wurde auch immer älter und nach unten in die Kerker gab es nicht so viele Abkürzungen...

„Severus, Minerva, was ist hier passiert?"fragte Dumbledore sofort. Minerva übernahm zu Severus Erleichterung das Erklären.

„Und Severus Vorschlag ist nun Harry aus der Quidditschmannschaft zu nehmen, damit er sich ausschließlich nur noch aufs Lernen konzentrieren kann... und ich muss sagen ich kann dem nur zustimmen, auch wenn es mit nicht sehr leicht fällt."Beendete McGonagall ihre Zusammenfassung.

Dumbledore schaute nun nachdenklich auf Harry der ihn mit flehenden Augen anschaute.

Wenn er dem Vorschlag zustimmte, dann würde er Harry das Letzte nehmen, was er noch hatte. Das Fliegen. Wäre sicherlich nicht schlecht. Aber war es auch das Richtige? Er musste aufpassen, dass er ihn nicht zu sehr brach. Aber das würde er wohl noch aushalten. Oder? Schließlich war das Harry Potter, der Junge hielt mehr aus als alle anderen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann denke ich dass Severus Recht hat. So leid es mir tut Harry. Aber ich befürchte, du musst wirklich besser werden. Voldemort wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er dich hat. Und du bist nun mal der Einzige, der ihn besiegen kann."Sprach Albus und versuchte so nett wie möglich zu sein.

„Nein, Professor, bitte nicht, ich werde mich in Zukunft besser anstrengen, ich verspreche es. Nur bitte lassen sie mich weiter spielen. Bitte." Flehte Harry nun schon richtig.

„Nein, Harry das geht nicht. Ich dachte, du wärst erwachsen genug zu erkennen, was wichtig ist. Aber du scheinst dir nicht wirklich bewusst darüber zu sein, was du bist. Du bist unsere einzige Chance. Also tu was dafür. Ich dachte immer nach Sirius Tod hättest du erkannt, wie ernst die Lage ist. Ich bin enttäuscht. Dir ist der Spaß wichtiger als das Leben deiner Freunde und der Menschen, die auf dich zählen. Heute hast du Glück gehabt, dass Severus rechtzeitig erkannt hat, was los war und dich nochmals retten konnte..."Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Okay, Professor, ich habe verstanden. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde versuchen mehr zu lernen und besser zu werden."Sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore mit einem Blick an, der mehr als nur todtraurig war.

Auch Severus hatte Probleme kalt zu bleiben. Dumbledore Ansprache ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Was er sagte, musste Harry sehr an die Nieren gehen, vielleicht nicht so nah, wie er es vorspielte. Aber es berührte sicher seine Seele, er war einfach zu unschuldig und rein, als dass diese Worte ihn nicht berühren würden. Wie lange machte Dumbledore das schon mit dem Jungen. Er redete ihm Schuldgefühle ein. Für Sachen für die er zum Teil nicht mal was konnte. Und das mit Sirius war ja eigentlich ganz anders gewesen...

„Komm, ich will mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen."Sagte Dumbledore und griff nach Harry und zog ihn mit sich.

Severus wurde es auf einmal ganz kalt und überlegte fieberhaft, was er dagegen tun konnte. Doch Harry blickte ihn an und gab ihm ein stilles Zeichen, dass es okay sei. Eigenartig, wie er gelernt hatte aus kleinen Gesten von Harry zu erkennen, was in dem Junge vor sich ging. Doch als er den beiden hinterher sah, bemerkte er auch, dass Harry sehr angespannt war. Sicher war es Harry alles andere als angenehm... Hoffentlich ging alles gut. Das war eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hatten sie Harry nicht darauf vorbereitet, ein Gespräch mit dem Alten zu führen. Verdammt.

Okay Harry war über der Zeit, dem Kind konnte nichts passieren, aber wie würde es Harry ergehen? Hoffentlich ging alles gut! Severus drehte sich um und begann sich um die Aufräumarbeiten zu kümmern.

Die Ausmaße der Explosion war wirklich gigantisch... Nur gut, dass Harry ihn davon abgehalten hatte, es im Labor zu machen. Harry hatte weiter vorausgedacht als er und Tom! Was war das nur für ein Junge.

im Büro von Dumbledore

„Harry setz dich, ich will mit dir Reden. Warum hast du das gemacht? Ich weiß, dass du nicht so ungeschickt bis. Warum hast du wirklich das Labor gesprengt?"fragte Dumbledore ruhig und beobachtete den Jungen genau.

Harry überlegte kurz. Dann beschloss er einfach seinen letzten Joker zu spielen und zu hoffen, dass Dumbledore nicht zu sehr geschockt sein würde...

„Sie haben recht, es war Absicht. Ich wollte Snape so sehr verletzten, wie er Sirius immer verletzt hat, mit seinen Beschimpfungen. Ich wollte dass er leidet, dabei war mir egal, was aus mir wird. Ich wollte mich für Sirius rächen. Snape ist schuld, dass Sirius tot ist!"schrie Harry Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore versuchte ernst bis tadelnd zu bleiben. Das war ja besser als erwartet. Harry war so voller Hass... wenn er ihn jetzt noch etwas besser lenken konnte, dann war er wirklich fast am Ziel. Nicht mehr lange und Harry war eine gute Figur in seinem Spiel. Abhängig von ihm ohne eigene Gefühle, nur noch Gefühle waren dann in ihm, welche er ihm zugestand.

Und die Idee mit dem Quidditschverbot war einfach nur genial. So würde der Junge auch noch mehr lernen! Und er würde nichts mehr haben, was ihn einigermaßen entspannte. Denn Quidditsch war sein Ausgleich, das wusste so gut wie jeder...

Aber jetzt musste er ihn noch zurecht weisen... so wie er jetzt war, war er zu unkontrolliert... und das war nicht gut. Noch ein wenig musste er ihn schon noch bearbeiten, aber nicht mehr viel... Der Junge war sein!

„Harry, es heißt Professor Snape. Und er kann nichts dafür, ich habe es dir doch immer und immer wieder gesagt. Harry bitte, lass dich nicht so von deinen Gefühlen leiten. Lerne sie zu kontrollieren. Eigentlich müsste ich dich von der Schule verweisen, für das was du getan hast. Professor Snape arbeitet für mich, wir brauchen ihn. Aber ich werde dich nicht verweisen, da ich selbst nicht ganz unschuldig an der Situation bin. Doch solltest du noch einmal versuchen Professor Snape etwas anzutun, dann werde ich nicht zögern und dich härter Bestrafen. Hast du das verstanden? Wir müssen alle zusammenhalten um das Böse zu besiegen. Harry nutze die Chance die ich dir biete! Nutze sie, du wirst sie nicht noch mal erhalten!"

Harry funkelte Dumbledore an, senkte dann aber seinen Blick und nickte. „Ist gut, Professor Dumbledore. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde Professor Snape in Ruhe lassen. Ich sehe ein, dass es sicher nicht Sirius Wille gewesen wäre. Ich werde lernen, das verspreche ich ihnen."

Dumbledore nickte. Und entließ Harry. Wer hätte gedacht, dass alles so gut laufen würde? Ja Severus wollte den Jungen schon lange aus dem Team werfen. Er hatte nun seinen Willen. Aber noch besser war, dass er auch daran schuld war. Harry würde ihn hassen. Noch mehr als er es eh schon tat. Ob Severus wusste, was für einen Dienst er ihm erwiesen hatte?

Harry verlies das Büro des Direktors. Nun war er sich sicher, dass Tom ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Dumbledore war ein alter Narr. Tom hatte Recht mit allem, was er sagte. Dennoch fühlte sich Harry so leer. Dumbledore hatte zwar viel Unsinn erzählt, doch ein Teil davon war wahr. Egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte, die Menschen zählten auf ihn. Hofften, dass er sie eines Tages erlösen würde und was machte er? Ihm war nur sein eigenes Wohl am wichtigsten.

Er hatte nicht wirklich für seinen Freunden den Bund mit Tom abgeschossen. Nein, er hatte es mehr für sich getan, das war ihm schon lange klar geworden.

Er wollte es tun, gut, nachgedacht hatte er nicht viel, aber es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Wie gerne würde er es wiederholen. Tom war so anders gewesen, so liebevoll. Er hatte sogar glauben können, dass Tom ihn wollte. Nicht den Zauberer Harry Potter. Ja, für einen winzigen Moment konnte er einfach in Toms Arme liegen als Harry... Es war der schönste Moment gewesen...

Es war schon spät, keiner der Gryffindor würde es heute Abend schon erfahren und Harry war froh darüber, doch er kehrte dennoch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, er wollte noch etwas alleine sein und so stieg er auf den Ostturm.

Oh nein, jetzt war er aus dem Team geflogen. Er vermisste das Fliegen jetzt schon. Und er fühlte sich sehr schuldig deswegen. Wie konnte er nur so egoistisch sein? Es war nicht gut für das Kleine und er dachte nur an sich. Dachte daran, wie schön es war zu fliegen und die Sorgen auf der Erde zurück zu lassen. Er hoffte, er würde damit klar kommen. Denn das Training war zwar anstrengend, aber er konnte abschalten. Musste nicht mehr dran denken, was er gemacht hatte und was wohl stimmte...

Harry fühlte sich so verdammt alleingelassen. Er fragte sich sogar, ob es nicht besser war zu Tom zu gehen. Noch ein wenig seine Familie genießen, bevor es aus war... Und den Preis des Eingesperrt sein zu zahlen.

Bevor er wieder aufwachte und feststellte, dass alles nicht so einfach war. Tom wollte ihn nicht als Todesser. Es war seine einzige Chance Tom zu zeigen, dass er zu ihm stand. Seine einzige Chance sein Kind zu sehen, wie es aufwuchs. Und es wäre seine Sicherheit gewesen, eine Garantie für sein Leben. Doch Tom wollte ihn nicht.

Er wollte nur den Erben. Gut er sagte, er wäre froh nicht gegen ihn kämpfen zu müssen... Doch wenn er sich es jetzt überlegte, hörte es sich anders an. Tom wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben, aber wer wollte das denn schon überhaupt. Er war für Tom eine Gefahr, er war der einzige, der ihn besiegen konnte. Und er selbst würde sicher nicht eine solche Gefahr in seine Familie aufnehmen. Wie konnte er nur glauben, ihm würde die Ehre Todesser zu werden zukommen?

Harry konnte nicht einordnen, was Tom von ihm wirklich wollte. Ob ihm mehr an ihm lag. Oder ob es nur um das Kind ging.

Er wusste, würde Tom ihm das Kleine nehmen, würde er sterben. Innerlich würde er sterben und nur noch eine lebende Hülle zurück lassen. Und Tom würde sicher niemals ihm so etwas wertvolles wie die Erziehung des Kleinen anvertrauen. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass Tom sein Kind lieben würde, es genauso lieben würde, wie er es tat.

Stille Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, er bemerkte es nicht mal. Er war zu sehr gefangen in seinen düsteren Gedanken. Kurz dachte er daran zu Severus zu gehen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er wollte und konnte nicht riskieren gesehen zu werden, für einen so dummen Wunsch. Er würde keinem erklären können, was er von Snape wollte, nachdem er das Labor gesprengt hatte... Und zu Dumbledore hatte er gesagt, dass er Severus hasste. Nein, musste jetzt alleine damit klar kommen.

Und Tom war auch nicht da. Die Blockade stand wieder, schon den ganzen Abend über, eigentlich immer. Im Stillen hatte Harry gehofft, dass Tom sie unten halten würde, heute Abend. Um sich mit anzusehen, wie sein Plan funktionierte... doch er hatte es nicht gemacht. Keine Kontrolle, so wie er es versprochen hatte.

Und doch hätte Harry nichts gegen diese Kontrolle. Dann wäre er nicht so einsam.

Einsam? Er war doch nicht einsam! Er hatte doch seinen kleinen Schatz bei sich. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Dennoch liefen die Tränen weiter über seine Wange...

Er war glücklich und zugleich zu Tode betrübt. Was würde nur kommen.

„Mein Kleines. Ich hab dich so lieb und ich werde dich niemals vergessen, egal was auch passieren mag. Ich hoffe, du hast mehr Glück in deinem Leben als ich."Flüsterte Harry. Wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Er ließ noch einige Minuten seinen Blick über Hogwarts schweifen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm ging.

Er musste wieder zurück ins Warme. Er sollte sich mal zusammenreißen, so durfte er nicht sein. Severus und Tom hatten soviel für ihn getan und wieder dachte er nur an sich. Er sollte mal mehr an die anderen denken. Sich zurücknehmen...

Er fürchtete den morgigen Tag. Und er versuchte nicht zu sehr daran zu denken was passieren konnte. Wenn er nur daran dachte, zog sich sein Bauch schmerzhaft zusammen. Er war mehr als nur nervös...

Doch Hermine würde zu ihm halten, dass hatte sie versprochen. Dennoch hatte er angst. Er legte sich ins Bett, und drehte sich noch eine Weile hin und her bevor einschlief...

Tbc???

A/N.: So das wars mal wieder... und ich weiß jetzt dass ich keine Action schreiben kann...

Jetzt will ich nen Kommi...


	14. Quidditschverbot

Hallo

Sorry ich weiß ich hab euch lange warten lassen, aber ich hatte einige Probleme und war etwas krank... Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir....

Als erstes will ich mich bei meinen treuen Lesern bedanken, aus Zeitmangel kann ich diesesmal leider keine Kommiantworten geben. Aber ihr müsst mir glauben, dass ich mich über jeden Kommi rießig freue! Ihr seid die besten und ihr seid es, die mir den Mut geben weiter zu schreiben... euch alle einmal fest knuddel

So und jetzt noch etwas ganz wichtiges, nicht dass ich es wieder vergess:

Kiki1966d hat dieses Kapitel beta gelesen! (Und ich kann euch sagen, das war bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken!)

Vielen dank, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? dich ganz fest knuddel

So nun genug gelabert...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

14. Kapitel Quidditschverbot 

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als es Harry lieb war. Viel zu früh wurde er von Ron geweckt. Noch wusste keiner, dass er aus der Mannschaft geflogen war. McGonagall würde es sicherlich erst beim Frühstück Angelina sagen, und dann würde es mit Sicherheit ganz Hogwarts wissen, denn Angelina war genauso wie Oliver ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Kapitän...

Harry graute es jetzt schon davor. Doch er würde es Ron jetzt gleich auf der Stelle sagen.

Ron war sein allerbester Freund, auch wenn er ihm immer noch nicht alles gesagt hatte (Er hatte den richtigen Zeitpunkt einfach noch nicht gefunden... vielleicht weil es ihn auch gar nicht geben konnte...) und genau deshalb wollte er es ihm selbst erzählen, das war er seinem Freund schuldig.

Ron sollte die Möglichkeit haben Fragen zu stellen, die er sicher nicht unten, wenn es alle hörten, beantworten würde. Deshalb würde er sich jetzt zusammenreißen und es Ron sagen...

„Ron. Ron ich muss dir was sagen.", sagte Harry leise, mit ernster Stimme.

Ron sah zu Harry der immer noch im Bett lag und blass zu ihm aufschaute.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte er verwirrt und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett.

Auch wenn er es Harry niemals sagen würde, aber Harry war für ihn, wie ein kleiner Bruder. Nach außen hin zeigte er immer seine starke Seite, doch manchmal, wenn sie alleine waren, wirkte er so alleine und verlassen. Besonders in letzter Zeit, nachdem Sirius gestorben war, war Harry so allein...

Harry brauchte Schutz und er würde ihn mit seinem Leben schützen, das wusste er. Gespannt schaute er nun Harry an. Selten sprach er mal von sich aus. Doch es schien wichtig zu sein...

„Ron, bitte sei nicht böse, aber ich musste es tun. Ich habe Snapes Klassenzimmer gesprengt, aus Rache, wegen Sirius!" gab Harry langsam zu. Gespannt auf Rons Reaktion.

Ron sah entsetzt auf Harry, er hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass es den großen Knall geben würde. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, er würde am Anfang des Schuljahres kommen, doch Harry hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten, obwohl Snape ihn die ganze Zeit nachsitzen ließ! War klar, dass Harry irgendwann mal der Kragen platzen würde... Oh mein Gott, das war ja was! Warum musste Harry sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Dennoch konnte er ihn sehr gut verstehen...

„Snape hat mich darauf hin aus der Quidditschmannschaft werfen lassen." sagte Harry ruhig. Er wartete immer noch auf Rons Ausbruch, der auch prompt kam.

„ER HAT WAS?" kreischte Ron.

Oh nein, nicht DAS. Snape dieser Mistkerl, wusste genau, wie sehr Harry das Fliegen liebte. Und nun hatte er es entgültig geschafft. Er hatte ihm genommen, was ihm noch geblieben war...

Dieser Mensch hatte nun wirklich kein Herz. Hatte er nicht letztes Jahr mit ansehen müssen, wie sehr Harry unter dieser, dieser Person (Umbridge) leiden musste? Oh nein, das war schlecht, sehr schlecht.

Besorgt sah Ron zu seinem besten Freund. Hoffentlich würde Harry mit der Situation einigermaßen klar kommen. Ohne seinen Besen, war er immer so unter Stress... so unausgeglichen...

„Er hat mich aus der Mannschaft werfen lassen." Gab Harry leise zu. Dabei schaute er auf seine Decke.

Er wirkte so hilflos und scheinbar befürchtete er nun Ärger zu bekommen, schoss es Ron durch den Kopf. Oh ja Ärger würde es sicher geben, aber nicht von ihm. Harry hatte es schon so schwer genug. Sicher würde er, Ron, nie Harry deswegen anschreien oder toben. Dennoch es musste doch einen Weg geben, dass Harry doch noch fliegen konnte. Das konnte Snape doch nicht einfach so bestimmen, oder?

Fieberhaft suchte Ron nach einer Möglichkeit...

„Aber das kann er doch nicht so einfach machen? Was hat McGonagall dazu gesagt?" fragte Ron fassungslos.

„Mh, sie hat zugestimmt. Dafür hat Gryffindor keine Punkte verloren." Sagte Harry und sah Ron deutlich an, dass er total geschockt war.

„So aber nun muss ich ins Bad. Bis gleich!" Harry rutschte an Ron vorbei aus dem Bett und ging duschen.

Er war voll entspannt. Es hatte sich gesetzt, er würde eben nicht mehr fliegen. Letztes Jahr hatte Umbridge es ihm auch verboten, und er hatte es überlebt. Also würde er es jetzt sicher auch irgendwie hinbekommen. Das hoffte er auf jeden Fall.

Harry war erleichtert, dass Ron ihn nicht angeschrieen hatte. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde es noch kommen. Schließlich schien er Ron eben mit dieser Nachricht mehr als nur schockiert zu haben...

Ron saß immer noch so auf Harrys Bett, als dieser vom Duschen wieder kam.

„Ron. Nun komm schon, es gibt gleich Frühstück!" sagte Harry und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Rons Gesicht rum. Nicht sicher ob es gut war Ron wieder ins hier und jetzt zu holen. Was würde er nun machen? Ron liebte Quidditsch und er wollte gewinnen... Hoffentlich nahm er es gut auf und erkannte, dass es fürs Team nicht so schlimm war, da Ginny genauso gut war wie er.

Aber vielleicht würde ja Rons Ehrgeiz mit ihm durchgehen...

Im Stillen betete Harry, dass Ron zu ihm halten würde, und nicht so sehr am Quidditsch hing. Er wollte ihn einfach nicht als Freund verlieren, nicht wegen Quidditsch. Wegen der Schwangerschaft, gut, da konnte er es dann verstehen. Wobei... er hatte es ja auch für ihn getan, um seine Familie zu schützen...

„Aber Harry warum? Wie und weshalb. Nun erzähl mal von vorne. Ja?" babbelte Ron drauf los. Er hoffte, dass Harry noch immer so gesprächig war. Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch einen Weg geben, Harry zu helfen. Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es sinnlos war, denn Harry hatte sich sicherlich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt...

Harry seufzte, er war froh, Ron schien zu ihm zu halten, also begann er Ron zu erklären, was vorgefallen war. Nur kurz zog er in Erwägung Ron gleich alles zu erzählen, aber es war der falsche Zeitpunkt, sie hatten nicht genug Zeit. Deshalb erzählte Ron nur die offizielle Version, und es schmerzte ihn, er wollte Ron nicht länger belügen. Doch für seine Sicherheit musste es eben sein.

„Also ich musste mal wieder nachsitzen und Snape hat meine Familie und Sirius beleidigt. Da hab ich rot gesehen und irgendwie hab ich es geschafft, dass der Kessel explodiert ist. Ich weiß nicht warum. Aber ich war so froh, so glücklich. Ich hatte Snape genommen, was er selbst sehr gern hatte. Eines seiner Klassenzimmer. Und der Trank hat ihm schön den Rücken verletzt... Na ja, dann hat Snape gemeint, ich müsste mehr lernen um Voldemort zu besiegen und ich sollte nicht immer so viel Quidditsch trainieren und lieber lernen. Na ja, irgendwie hat er es geschafft, dass ich aus der Mannschaft geflogen bin. Dumbledore war damit dann einverstanden, er ist gleicher Meinung wie Snape, leider. Oh man, war ich sauer. Aber es macht ja nicht soviel aus. Ginny ist sehr gut, also kein Verlust für Gryffindor und ich habe ja auch keine Punkte verloren... Also was soll's. Zufrieden? Aber nun lass uns essen gehen, ja, ich habe Hunger."

Irgendetwas stimmte an dieser Geschichte nicht so ganz, dass hatte Ron im Gefühl. Es schien Harry wirklich nicht viel auszumachen, dass er nicht mehr im Team war. Bei Umbridge hatte er noch Tage danach getobt und nun ließ er Snape damit einfach so durchkommen?

Das Fliegen war doch seine einzige Entspannung... Ja Ron war sich bewusst, dass Harry das Fliegen immer nutzte um mal wieder runter zu kommen, alles zu vergessen und einfach abzuschalten... warum ließ er es so einfach zu, dass man ihm diese einzige Möglichkeit nahm?

Und was hatte Dumbledore vor? Er musste dies doch auch wissen... Warum setzte er Harry so unter Druck. Harry würde jetzt sicherlich noch mehr lernen, lernen für was eigentlich? Glaubte Dumbledore etwa, Harry könnte Voldemort besiegen? Sicher nicht, Harry war nur ein Junge, er war noch nicht mal richtig ausgebildet und er bekam, soweit er wusste auch kein Sondertraining. Was Ron schon die ganze Zeit über wunderte. Denn eigentlich sollte Dumbledore Harry mehr trainieren, denn es war ja klar, wen Voldemort als erstes töten würde, er hatte es bis jetzt fast jedes Jahr versucht und Dumbledore machte nichts um Harry in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen... Harry war definitiv in Gefahr... Ron wusste nicht warum, aber er würde niemals Dumbledore folgen, er stand aber auch nicht auf Voldemort Seite, nein, er stand auf Harrys Seite! Er würde immer zu ihm stehen, ja selbst, wenn Harry dies Seite wechseln würde. Harry war sein Freund!

Doch weiter kam Ron nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn Harry stand schon an der Tür und schaute ihn an. Schweigend folgte er Harry die Treppe hinunter...

Hermine wartete auf sie, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Noch war es ruhig. Also schien Harrys Rauswurf noch nicht bekannt gegeben worden zu sein.

Hermine hoffte, dass Harry wenigstens in Ruhe Frühstücken konnte. (Seit einigen Tagen konnte Harry wieder Frühstücken, jetzt machte ihm nur noch das Abendessen zu schaffen. Für Harry war es nun angenehmer, beim Abendessen waren die Schüler nicht so aufmerksam, wie beim Frühstück...)

„Und wie war die Nacht?" fragte Hermine und musterte Harry genau. Er sah müde aus, sicher hatte er nicht lange geschlafen, aber der Plan schien funktioniert zu haben, denn Harry lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Gut Hermine, danke der Nachfrage." Ron ging zu Hermine und küsste sie. „Du wusstest was passiert ist? Woher?"

Na toll, Hermine wusste mal wieder alles vor ihm... eigentlich wollte er beleidigt sein, doch er schaffte es bei ihr nie.

„Ich war noch auf, als Harry kam. Und da hat er es mir erzählt." Log Hermine ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie hatte sich mehr oder weniger daran gewöhnt, das sie Ron nicht immer die Wahrheit sagen durfte. Auch, wenn es ihr nicht leicht fiel.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle und Harry nahm sich vor mit Ron zu sprechen, bald zu sprechen. Denn es war nicht gut, dass Hermine ihn anlog, anlog um ihm zu helfen, dass hatte weder Ron noch Hermine verdient... Sie sollten nicht unglücklich werden, nur wegen ihm.

Kaum betraten die drei die Große Halle, als auch schon Angelina auf ihn zugerast kam. Harry seufzte, er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass McGonagall nicht ganz so schnell sein würde... Naja aber so hatte er es dann auch schneller hinter sich...

„HARRY, WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?" keifte sie wie eine Furie. Und so hatte sie sichergestellt, dass die ganze Halle ihnen zuhörte. Na klasse...

„Wie kannst du dich nur aus der Mannschaft werfen lassen? Wie sollen wir ohne dich gewinnen?" so ging es noch eine Weile weiter. Bis sie einfach an ihm vorbei raus aus der Halle stürmte. Und ihn einfach so stehen ließ.

Harry war niedergeschlagen. Ginny war gut, das stimmte, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl sie verraten zu haben. Ihm wurde mal wieder bewusst, dass die ganze Halle ihn anstarrte. Es ärgerte ihn, warum musste auch immer er im Mittelpunkt stehen, konnten sich nicht alle um ihren eigenen Scheiß kümmern?

„WAS'?" fauchte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. Gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, die immer noch etwas erschrocken über den Ausbruch Angelinas waren.

Hermine strich ihm sanft unter dem Tisch über die Hand. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er leicht zitterte. Dass er es nicht so leicht wegsteckte, wie er vorgab. Sicher war er die letzte Nacht wieder auf dem Turm gewesen. Allein und hatte sich vermutlich die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint. Und heute stand er da und lächelte allen ins Gesicht.

Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie ein Mensch nur so stark sein konnte.

Aber das Schlimmste fand Hermine war nicht die Tatsachen, dass Harry nicht mehr Quidditsch spielen würde, sondern, dass alle denken werden, dass Harry selbst daran Schuld war. Sie erkannte aber erst jetzt den Fehler in Toms Plan. Sicher war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass man Harry die Schuld geben würde, er so nicht mal wütend sein durfte...

Harry war nicht dumm, dass wusste sie, ihm war mit Sicherheit bewusst, dass er in einer Zwickmühle saß. Ihm war klar, dass es das beste für das Baby war, aber wie sollte er jetzt abschalten, wenn er denn nicht in die Luft konnte? Hermine seufzte innerlich, warum konnte es nicht einmal einfach für den Jungen sein?

Harry war ein wunderbarer Mensch, auch wenn er es nicht glaubte aber er war es. Sie wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass er glücklich werden würde, wenn das alles vorbei war.

Sie sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an. Nein, Harry würde niemals wieder so sein, wie früher.

Tom hatte ihm seine Unschuld genommen, in jeder Hinsicht. Vielleicht ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat, es nicht mal wollte. Er hatte Harry das letzte genommen was er vielleicht nie hatte. Er hat ihm seine Kindheit genommen. Jetzt war es aus. Harry musste erwachsen werden. Ja es stimmte, er war schon lange kein Kind mehr, es auch niemals gewesen, nicht richtig.

Aber manchmal, da war er eins. Wenn er mit Ron rumblödelte, Quatsch machte oder Streiche ausheckte, da war er noch eins gewesen.

Doch seit diesem Jahr hatte er so was nicht mehr gemacht. Er war ruhiger geworden. Zog sich immer mehr zurück. Vor ihr und Ron...

Er war so ruhig, so abgeklärt und irgendwie so erwachsen... Auch wenn es kaum einer bemerkte, aber ihr blieb diese Wandlung ihres besten Freundes nicht verborgen... vielleicht würde es Voldemort doch noch gelingen den kleinen Helden zu brechen, bis jetzt war er dabei sehr erfolgreich...

Voldemort hatte Harry, wie so viele Menschen vor ihm, einfach nur benutzt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Er hatte die Schwachstelle gefunden, die Schwachstelle des großen Harry Potter.

Seinen Wunsch endlich mal geliebt zu werden. Geliebt ohne Erwartungen, ohne Bedingungen. Einfach mal so. Ohne groß etwas dafür tun zu müssen. Es muss für ihn so verlockend gewesen sein, Sirius wieder zu treffen, einfach nur Kind bei ihm zu sein. Ja bei Sirius war Harry immer nur Harry gewesen. Ein Kind, das von seinem Paten geliebt wurde.

Und andere Menschen kennen zulernen, die scheinbar die Freunde seine Eltern waren, die ihn einfach nur mochten, weil er der Sohn der besten Freunde war. Nicht weil er berühmt war...

Harry hatte sie gern, auch wenn er ihnen noch nicht richtig vertrauen konnte. Mochte er sie, und er war bereit ihnen zu geben was sie wollten; was sie dafür wollten, dass sie ihn gern hatten.

Ja, Harry hatte nie gelernt, dass man jemand ohne Gegenleistung gern haben konnte... Er hatte gefürchtet alles wieder zu verlieren. Sirius zu verlieren, noch mal. Sicher war ihm klar, dass er es nicht überstehen würde, deshalb hatte er zugestimmt, da war sie sich sicher. Aus Angst wieder alles zu verlieren.

Harry hatte nicht zugestimmt, weil er Tom mochte oder ihn gar liebte, er hatte zugestimmt um sie alle zu schützen und um seinen Paten nicht noch mal zu verlieren und vielleicht um seiner Bestimmung zu entfliehen...

Aber jetzt fühlte Harry was anderes, nach all der Zeit hatte Harry etwas erkannt. Er mochte Tom. Tom nicht Voldemort. Aber was war mit Tom?

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, in wie weit Tom vorhatte Harry sein Kind aufwachsen sehen zu lassen. Oder was er eigentlich machen würde, wenn es da war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er Harry nicht das Herz brechen würde. Denn das eine wusste sie, Harry liebte sein Kind. Mehr als er sein Leben liebte. Wenn man ihm sein Kleines nehmen würde, dann würde er sterben. Vielleicht nicht körperlich, aber seine Seele würde sterben.

Vielleicht war Tom wirklich so, wie Harry erzählte. Erzählte an den Abenden, wenn er wieder auf dem Turm saß und sie nach ihm suchte. Wenn er sich einfach nur in ihre Arme flüchtete und für kurze Zeit einfach nur Harry war. Ein kleiner Junge, der Zeit seines Lebens nur nach jemand gesucht hatte, der ihn lieb hatte.

Und wie sehr tat es ihr weh, wenn Harry sich danach aufsetzte, sie mit diesem Blick, voller Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit ansah und sich entschuldigte. Ihr immer wieder versicherte, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er sich nicht zwischen sie und Ron stellen wollte... Dass sie sich keiner Sorgen machen brauchte, und sich doch um Ron kümmern sollte, nicht um ihn... Wie sehr sie das schmerzte.

Sie würde Harry niemals sagen, dass es ihr nie leicht fiel Ron vormachen zu müssen, dass es nicht okay sei... Aber Harry hatte wirklich genug Probleme. Sie würde sicher nicht wollen, dass er Ron einweihte, nicht bevor es sein musste. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie Ron auf diese Tatsache reagieren würde... sie hoffte nur, dass Ron zu seinem Freund halten würde.

Ein Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch genügt Hermine um sicher zu sein, dass Harry geschützt war. Denn sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie ihr Haus auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würde. Draco Malfoy ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Doch es war so unauffällig, dass es nur Hermine auffiel. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, aber Draco Malfoy war anders, als er sich zeigte. Sie hatte zwar noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen aber sie hatte ihn schon oft mit Harry sprechen hören. Er war so anders...

Das Frühstück verlief eigentlich ganz normal, wenn man von den Blicken zu Harry absah. Es wurde immer in der Halle geflüstert und nicht selten ging es dabei um Harry. Heute gingen die eigenartigsten Gerüchte rum. Jeder spekulierte darüber, wie der Wunderjunge wohl aus dem Team geflogen war...

Harry aß sehr wenig. Er hatte bemerkt, dass wenn er nur sehr wenig aß, er es bei sich behalten konnte. Und ihm nicht Schlecht wurde. Aber da es nicht lange hielt, wenn er so wenig zum Frühstück aß machte er sich immer noch einige Brote, die er mit in den Unterricht nahm, um sie dort heimlich zu essen. Okay, wenn man es genau nahm, hatte Harry angefangen, den ganzen Tag über zu essen. Egal, wo man ihn traf er war beim Essen. Nur mit dem Abendessen ging es immer noch nicht...

Doch Harry hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Es störte ihn nicht mehr, dass er sich übergeben musste...

Auch war der Druck von ihm genommen worden ständig alleine neue Ausreden zu erfinden. Hermine half ihm dabei.

Der Tag verlief ganz normal. Harry hatte inzwischen den Gryffindor gesagt, was eigentlich passiert war. Er hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum einen „öffentliche" Rechtfertigung abgegeben, denn er hatte keine Lust, von jedem einzeln gefragt zu werden.

Er sagte aber, dass es ein Unfall war, musste ja nicht jeder Wissen, dass es eigentlich „Absicht" war...

Sie ließen ihn in Ruhe, auch, wenn sie es nicht gern sahen, dass ihr Sucher aus dem Team geflogen war. Doch viele wussten, wie gut Ginny war.

Harry entschuldigte sich auch noch bei Ginny, denn er wusste, dass sie eigentlich nur in der Mannschaft war um fliegen zu können. Ginny sagte aber, dass es ihr egal sei. Sie würde ihn so gut sie konnte vertreten. Harry versprach ihr, dass er immer für sie da wäre, wenn es Probleme geben würde...

Am Abend kam dann auch Angelina zu Harry und redete noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm, sie entschuldigte sich für ihren Anfall am Morgen. Sie bat sogar Harry um Rat, schließlich hatte er bis jetzt Ginny trainiert. Und Harry erklärte ihr, was sie noch mit Ginny üben sollte. Er schlug ihr als erstes die Golfball-Methode vor, wie sie Oliver Wood bei ihm angewandt hatte.

Ginny flog so gut wie er, sie war ebenso geschickt in der Luft, sie sah den Schnatz meist sogar noch schneller als Harry. Nur hatte sie noch ein wenig Probleme mit der Koordination den Schnatz zu fangen. Das war das einzige was noch geübt werden musste, aber bei Ginnys Ehrgeiz würde es nicht lange dauern...

Harry freute sich sehr darüber, dass Angelina mit ihm darüber sprach und ihn um Rat bat. Wenn er sich auf Quidditsch konzentrierte, war es fast wie fliegen... er konnte dann genauso, na ja, fast so gut abschalten... Dabei stellte Harry fest, dass es sehr interessant war neue Taktiken zu entwickeln. Langsam konnte er verstehen, warum Angelina und Oliver so versessen auf dieses Spiel waren. Bis jetzt war es für Harry immer nur das Fliegen gewesen, es hatte ihn selten interessiert, was für Spielzüge sein Team flog... doch nun sah er es...

Angelina kam nun fast immer zu Harry und besprach mit ihm den Trainingsplan. Professor Snape hatte Harry natürlich auch den Feuerblitz abgenommen, damit er sicher nicht fliegen konnte. Und Harry war froh darüber. Sicher hätte er es getan. Aber Severus kannte ihn gut, er nahm ihn ihm gleich weg und so kam Harry schon gar nicht mehr in Versuchung zu fliegen.

Dennoch fühlte es sich so an, als ob er durch den Verlust seines Besen ein Teil seiner Freiheit verloren hatte. Besonders stark, war dieses Gefühl, in den langen Nächten, in denen er auf dem Turm saß.

Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten mehr zu lernen, also saß er jeden Abend in der Bibliothek. Dort fand er auch einen Spruch, der ihn warm hielt. So machte ihm die Kälte der Nächte nichts mehr aus.

Da der Spruch eine Art Mantel um ihn legte und keine Magie an seinen Körper kam, schadete der Spruch dem Kind nicht.

Oft fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich noch lernte. Es war doch so sinnlos. Was sollte er mit seinem Wissen machen? Er wollte nicht mehr auf der Seite des Lichts kämpfen. Er würde nicht gegen Tom in den Kampf ziehen. Da war er sich sicher. Er gehörte zu Toms Seite...

Ja er wollte nicht für die Lichtseite kämpfen, doch hier war sein Zuhause. Hier fühlte er sich heimisch, hier lebte er, hier waren seine Freunde, Freunde, die nie auf der anderen Seite überleben konnten, weil sie so waren wie sie waren. Tom würde wohl Hermine nie akzeptieren...

Und die Seite der Dunkelheit, die kannte Harry nicht, doch auch dort waren Menschen, die er mochte. Menschen, die ihn auch mochten waren dort, doch konnte er dort überleben? Würde er nicht eine Gefahr sein, die es zu eliminieren galt? Was wusste er schon? Er kannte diese Seite gar nicht, wollte sie auch nicht kennen lernen, oder doch? Er wusste es einfach nicht...

Sein Kind würde auf dieser Seite aufwachsen. Tom würde ihn sein Kind gleich nach der Geburt nehmen. Das war ihm klar. Denn hier konnte er es nicht lassen, es war zu gefährlich. Um das Kleine machte er sich keine Sorgen. Tom liebte es. Es war sein Erbe, nie würde er zulassen, dass es ihm schlecht ginge.

Er hatte es gespürt. Tom liebte das Kleine. Ja der böse Dunkle Lord liebte sein kleines Kind, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Als Tom die Blockade kurz aufhob, da konnte Harry es spüren, dieses Gefühl der Liebe für das Kleine. Und er war froh. So konnte er es leichter zu ihm geben, wenn er wusste, dass es ihm gut gehen würde.

Tom würde dem Kind geben, was weder er noch Harry jemals bekommen hatten. Liebe und eine geborgene, behütete Kinderstube.

Harry selbst liebte das Kleine so sehr, dass er alles dafür machen würde um ihm das Leben zu schenken. Er würde es weggeben, weil er es liebte. Bei Tom war es sicher, bei Tom würde es alles haben, was es brauchte. Tom hatte ein großes Haus, eigentlich eine Villa, Freunde und Bekannte, die ihm helfen würde das Kleine zu versorgen. Alle Mittel, die er benötigte für die Versorgung waren vorhanden. Und das wichtigste, er liebte das Kleine.

Harry dagegen konnte dem Kleinen nur seine Liebe geben. Er würde wieder zu den Dursleys müssen, dort war mit Sicherheit nicht der geeignete Platz für ein Kind. Und nächstes Jahr, war er wieder hier auf Hogwarts um seinen Abschluss zu machen. Nie würde er sein Kind da behalten können, selbst wenn er es wollte...

So sehr es ihn schmerzte, bei Tom würde es dem Kleinen viel besser ergehen. Dennoch konnte er nicht glauben, dass er ohne das Kleine weiter Leben können würde...

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars mal wieder ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin auf euren Kommi gespannt und wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe, werde ich versuchen das nächste Kapi unter der Woche hochzuladen, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen, da die PCs an der Uni nicht immer funktionieren...

Bis dann...

vickysnape


	15. Vorbestimmtes Leben?

Hi

Also dieses Kapitel hat sich auch Kiki1966d durchgelesen und ich bin ihr viel mehr als nur dankbar! Danke fürs Beta-lesen. dich fest knuddel

Natürlich hab ich mich wie immer über jeden Kommi gefreut DANKE, aber da ich dieses Kapitel nur zwischendurch von der Uni aus hochlade, kann ich keinen Kommentar schreiben, bitte seid mir nicht böse! Nächstesmal, werde ich es wieder machen, versprochen!

Vielleicht noch eine Kleine Warnung: Ich hab absolut keine Entschuldigung für dieses Kapite... einfach rätselhaft, wie es zu stande kamm... unschuldig auf die Seite schau

So viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel...

vickysnape

15. Kapitel: Vorbestimmtes Leben ??? 

Die Tage vergingen, die Gryffindors hatten es verarbeitet, dass Ginny nun ihr neuer Sucher sein würde. Einige waren zu den Trainingsstunden gegangen und hatten Ginny fliegen gesehen... Und danach natürlich gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum verkündet, wie gut sie war. Harry hatte sich darüber gefreut, doch wusste er auch, dass nun auf Ginny ein gewisser Druck lag. Doch ihr schien es nichts auszumachen. Neville hielt zu ihr. Und das freut Harry. Manchmal beobachtete er die Beiden.

Es freut ihn, wenn er Ginny auf dem Sofa liegen sah, den Kopf auf Nevilles Schoß gebettet. Es war so ein friedliches Bild, das soviel Wärme und Geborgenheit ausstrahlte.

Doch lange konnte er dieses Bild nie ertragen. Es strahlte genau das aus, war er sich immer gewünscht hatte, und was er nie bekommen würde. Wer würde ihn schon wollen? Alle um ihn herum schien glücklich vergeben zu sein. Hermine hatte Ron, Dean war mit Levander zusammen und Seamus mit Parvati. Sie waren alle glücklich und passten gut zusammen. Sogar Draco war vergeben. Er war mit Blaise zusammen, auch wenn er es nicht öffentlich zeigte. Aber er hatte es Harry erzählt, als sie mal miteinander sprachen...

Die Tage zogen vorbei es war schon Ende November und alles lief gut. Harry vermisste zwar die Stunden, die er mit Severus verbringen konnte, aber es war nun nicht mehr möglich. Draco hatte ihm einen Brief von Severus überreicht, in dem er ihm gratulierte, dass er Dumbledore so gut „bedient" hatte. Die Ausrede war wirklich eine der besten. Aber leider gab es auch ein Problem. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm verboten Harry nachsitzen zu lassen. Es gab nun keine Möglichkeit mehr mit Harry unbemerkt zu sprechen. Nur noch über Briefe. Aber das wollte Harry nicht. Er hatte Severus geopfert, als er Dumbledore diese Lüge auftischte. Es war seine Schuld, also musste er damit klar kommen.

Dennoch wünschte er sich manchmal nichts mehr, als mit Severus wieder sprechen zu können. Den Mensch hinter Professor Snape zu sehen, denn manchmal da fragte er sich, ob er sich nicht getäuscht hatte und es keinen Severus gab. Er sah immer nur noch Professor Snape, Professor Snape der ihn in jeder Tränkestunde runter machte...

Mit Schrecken bemerkte Harry, dass ein neues Problem auf ihn zukam...

Er hatte Stimmungsschwankungen und das heftig! Er wusste sich teilweise überhaupt nicht zu helfen. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis einfach so loszuheulen absolut ohne Grund oder er wurde einfach so wütend. Das machte es nun richtig schwierig. Wie sollte er das denn seinen Freunden erklären?

Einmal war er wieder auf dem Turm und Draco kam ebenfalls. Draco war es nicht entgangen, dass Harry sich dort sehr oft aufhielt. Er wusste auch das Granger eingeweiht war. Das störte ihn nicht sonderlich, er hatte damit gerechnet... Schließlich waren es Harrys Freunde. Und Granger war einfach zu intelligent um ihr lange etwas vormache zu können. Um ehrlich zu sein war Draco froh, dass wenigstens sie es wusste, denn er konnte Harry nicht die ganze Zeit bewachen...

Draco trug seinen neuen Pelzmantel, war kalt und es hatte in der Nacht geschneit. Harry saß auf dem Boden und starrte ins Leere. So fand er den Kleinen oft. Er wirkte dann so gebrechlich und irgendwie so einsam. Manchmal fragte er sich dann, ob es nicht einfach alles zuviel für Harry war. Ob Tom nicht einen zu großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der Junge war erst 16! Und sollte schon ein Kind auf die Welt bringen. Hätte Tom nicht wenigstens solange warten können, bis Harry mit der Schule fertig war?

Als Harry Draco erblickte begann er einfach so zu weinen.

Draco war mehr als nur geschockt, was war denn los? So hatte er Harry noch nie gesehen. Noch nie im Leben hatte Harry vor seinen Augen geweint, egal wie es ihm ging. Niemals hatte er sich die Blöße gegeben und vor ihm geweint!

Vorsichtig ging er zu ihm um ihn zu trösten. Etwas was er noch nie im Leben gemacht hatte. (Es war so Malfoy-untypisch)

„Harry was ist los?" fragte er so behutsam wie möglich. Unsicher was er tun sollte. Warum war Blaise jetzt nicht da. Er wusste immer genau, was man tun musste... Aber er hatte doch noch nie jemand in den Arm genommen. So was tat ein Malfoy einfach nicht.

Aber er wusste auch, dass Harry genau das jetzt brauchte. Jemand, der ihn einfach nur festhielt. Na hoffentlich war er auch damit einverstanden, dass es er war und nicht jemand anderes...

„Die armen Tiere! Wie kannst du nur einen Pelzmantel tragen? Das ist so gemein!" schluchzte Harry.

Draco war wie gelähmt. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, dass Harry ihn verarschen würde, doch schien er zu meinen was er sagte. Er hatte erwartet, dass Harry wegen etwas anderem Weinen würde und nicht wegen den Tieren... Wobei wenn er ehrlich war, war es ein Kunstmantel, da er selbst Echte Pelzmäntel verabscheute...

Irritiert hielt der den Schluchzenden Jungen in seinen Armen. Was sollte das eben? Als Harry sich wieder gesammelt hatte, erklärte er Draco, was los war. Und entschuldigte sich für sein Verhalten.

Harry bekam sogar einen Lachkrampf als ihm Draco sagte, dass es ein Kunstmantel war...

Draco war irritiert, verstand dann aber, das hatte sein Vater erwähnt. Armer Harry. Es musste schwer sein damit umzugehen, besonders im Unterricht. Verdammt, langsam wuchs auch Draco die Sache über den Kopf...

Hatte Tom überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er dem Kleinen angetan hatte?

Oh wenn Harry daran dachte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Er hatte vor Draco Malfoy geweint... oh nein, wie peinlich.

Severus POV

Professor Snape beobachtete den Kleinen mit Argusaugen. Harry ging es ganz und gar nicht gut, das hatte er schnell rausgefunden. Verdammt. Er hätte mit Tom daran denken sollen, dass Dumbledore Harry alleine sprechen wollen würde. Mist...

Gut, Harry hatte es gut gemeistert. Er hatte wohl schon wieder weiter vorausgesehen, als er oder Tom. Harry wäre ein guter Anführer! Soviel stand schon mal fest. Aber leider schien Hermine nicht genau zu sehen, dass es nicht gut ging.

Aber was konnte er schon erwarten, sie war selbst noch ein Kind, gerade einmal 16. Wie konnte er und Tom eigentlich erwarten, dass sie sich um Harry kümmern konnte.

Draco, sein Patensohn, war auch schon einmal bei ihm gewesen und hatte gesagt, dass er nicht mehr konnte, dass es ihm zuviel wurde. (Nachdem er mit Harry die halbe Nacht auf dem Turm gewesen war.)

Und Severus konnte ihm nur zustimmen, es war schwer. Harry hatte immer wieder Gefühlsschwankungen. Gut, er konnte sie kontrollieren, solange er in der Öffentlichkeit war, aber eben nur dort.

Der Raum der Wünsche, in den sich Harry immer zurückzog, wenn es zu heftig wurde, sah danach manchmal aus... völlig verwüstet... Wohl immer dann, wenn er wütend oder verärgert war. (Und leider war das meist nach seinem Unterricht...)

Gott sei dank, hatte Harry einen Möglichkeit gefunden sich abzureagieren. Severus war stolz auf den Kleinen. Wieder war Harry alleine klar gekommen, so wie er es immer tat. Aber irgendwie spürte er auch, dass Harry nicht mehr lange die Last tragen konnte. Er musste Ron einweihen. Nachdem es Hermine wusste war Harry so anders, so erleichtert. Er brauchte Ron, als Beistand. Langsam musste es für Harry immer schwerer werden alles geheim zu halten.

Doch Severus war sich auch nicht sicher, wie Ron auf die Nachricht reagieren würde. Er stand durch seine Familie sehr auf der Zeit des Lichts. Ob er zu seinem Freund halten würde? Hoffentlich... sonst musste Tom vielleicht doch noch seinen Joker ausspielen. Denn Harry brauchte Ron.

Severus konnte nicht mehr mit Harry alleine sprechen, denn Nachsitzen lassen, dass hatte Dumbledore ihm verboten. Aber er war nicht umsonst ein Todesser und das einer der besten...

Also beschloss er ein Projekt in der sechsten Klasse zu machen. Dumbledore stimmte zu.

Er teilte die Gruppen ein und es wunderte keinen, dass er Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, und Harry Potter in einen Gruppe steckte.

Er hoffte so, dass Harry mit den beiden anderen in Ruhe sprechen konnten, denn er stellte jeder Gruppe ein eigenen Raum zur Verfügung. Und auch er konnte so mal wieder mit Harry sprechen.

Und es zeigte Wirkung. Harry lebte wieder auf, die Stimmungsschwankungen nahmen wieder ab.

Severus POV Ende

Harry hatte sich erst furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, dass er mit Draco und Blaise das Zaubertrank-Projekt machen sollte. Warum durfte er nicht mir Hermine und Ron machen? (Harry hatte es noch geschafft in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen, danach war nicht mehr viel von dem Raum übrig) Aber schnell erkannte er was Severus damit vor hatte und er war froh.

In den Stunden konnte er sich endlich mal richtig mit Draco und Blaise unterhalten. Noch nie hatte er es gemacht, wie es ihm auffiel. Die beiden waren zwar immer da und standen ihn bei, wenn es sein musst. Auf sie konnte er sich immer verlassen, aber kennen tat er sie nicht...

Sie waren zwar so was wie Freunde für ihn, aber er hatte noch nie wirklich was mit ihnen zu tun gehabt. Und mal wieder stellte er fest, dass er ihnen einfach so vertraut hatte, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen...

Harry genoss dennoch jede Stunde, sie sprachen über Quidditsch, die Schule und was sonst noch aktuell war. Harry bemerkte schnell, dass Draco seine kalte Maske ablegte, immer wenn sie alleine waren. Draco war anders. Er war, wie er, ein Profi im Verstellen.

Draco machte es am meisten Spaß seinen Freund zu ärgern. Immer wieder schupste er ihn, stupste ihn oder machte sonst irgendetwas. Blaise ärgerte sich darüber, natürlich nur gespielt. Und Harry konnte nicht ernst dabei bleiben, er lachte, so wie er schon lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte. Es waren mit Abstand die besten Stunden seit langen. So hatte er früher immer mit Ron und Hermine rumgetobt...

Was Harry aber am besten gefiel, war, dass keiner der beiden Erwartungen an ihn stellten. Sie nahmen ihn einfach als das was er war. Ein Junge, der schwanger war.

Sie erwarteten kein rationelles Handeln von ihm, oder dass er die Welt heldenhaft rettete. Sie hatten überhaupt keine Erwartung an ihn. Sie erwarteten nicht mal, dass er den Trank brauen konnte. Und das gefiel ihm. Er durfte bei ihnen in den wenigen Stunden noch einmal Kind sein.

Fast würde Harry sagen, dass diese Stunden noch besser waren als fliegen. Beim Fliegen konnte er abschalten. Aber in diesen Stunden hatte er auch noch Gleichgesinnte, die bei ihm waren, die ihm das Gefühl der Einsamkeit für kurze Augenblicke nehmen konnten.

Draco und Blaise fragten ihn nie aus, sie warteten bis er redete und wenn er es tat, dann hörten sie zu. Blaise nahm ihn oft dann oft einfach in den Arm. Sie saßen einfach da und schwiegen. Sie stellten keine Fragen, zeigten aber durch ihr Verhalten, dass sie für ihn einfach nur da waren.

Draco nahm Harry selten in den Arm. Und Blaise erklärte Harry, dass es einfach nicht in Dracos Art war dies zu tun. Er wurde dazu erzogen kalt zu sein. Lucius liebte seinen Sohn, er hatte ihn nie geschlagen oder so, aber er hatte ihm nie wirklich gezeigt, was Liebe ist.

Harry wurde traurig, als er das hörte, aber Blaise beruhigte ihn sofort wieder. Draco hatte mehr Liebe erfahren, als die meisten Kinder, aber eben auf eine andere Art. Es war eben nicht die Art der Malfoys ihre Kinder einfach so in den Arm zu nehmen. Draco hatte am Anfang auch etwas Probleme damit gehabt, sich aber schnell daran gewöhnt.

Harry hatte einfach in Blaises Armen gelegen und gespannt den Erzählungen des anderen zugehört. Das die beiden ihm so sehr vertrauten wunderte ihn. Vielleicht gaben sie sich nicht nur deshalb mit ihm ab, weil es Voldemort ihnen befohlen hatte...

So war es meist, wenn sie nicht gerade rumalberten. Blaise hielt Harry in seinen Armen und Draco braute am Trank. Draco hatte diese Aufgabe nur zu gern übernommen, denn er liebte es zu brauen.

Aber natürlich wollte Draco auch, dass die beiden etwas dabei lernten, deshalb erklärte er ihnen immer genau, was er tat und auf was man achten musste. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es Draco richtig Spaß machte, sie zu unterrichten.

Und deshalb gab er sich auch alle Mühe gut aufzupassen. Er lernte wohl in diesen Stunden mehr, als er je bei Professor Snape im Unterricht übers Brauen gelernt hatte.

Draco frischte auch gleich alle Grundkenntnisse auf. Blaise hörte seinem Geliebten gebannt zu, obwohl es für ihn nichts neues war, was er ihm erzählte. Er sah, dass Draco total in seinem Element war und wenn Tom es zulassen würde, würde Draco sicher Lehrer werden. Es war der heimliche Wunsch seines Partners, das wusste er. Aber leider war Lehrer oder auch Professor nicht der richtige Beruf für einen Malfoy. Ein Malfoy unterrichtete keine Kinder. Das war ihm nicht würdig. Tom müsste sicher den Befehl geben, damit Lucius es seinem Sohn erlauben würde. Lucius liebte ihn, das stand fest. Nicht umsonst hatte er seinen Sohn hier her nach Hogwarts geschickt und nicht nach Durmstrang. Wobei Durmstrang bei weiterem die bessere Schule war. Doch Draco wollte hier her... und so erlaubter er es seinem Sohn...

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Blaises Gesicht, als er Draco hinterschaute, der gerade dabei war die benutzten Geräte zu reinigen, wieder war eine Stunde um.

„Blaise was hast du?" fragte Harry, der sich gerade auf Blaises Schoß dreht und ihm nun ins Gesicht schaute.

„Ach nichts, Kleiner. Nichts." Gab Blaise zurück. Er wollte Harry da nicht reinziehen. Er hatte selbst genug Probleme. Und außerdem, was sollte er schon machen können...

„Blaise, das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Bitte sag mir was los ist. Vielleicht kann ich helfen. Ihr tut soviel für mich..." Harry sah in mit einem flehenden Blick an.

Blaise seufzte. Der Kleine hatte recht, er konnte es ihm sagen. Auch wenn er ihnen nicht helfen konnte...

„Es ist nur, Draco liebt es uns zu unterrichten. Ich denke er wäre ein guter Lehrer." Sagte Blaise leise. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco es hörte. Denn er mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn man über dieses Thema sprach.

„Mh du hast Recht. Draco kann wirklich gut erklären, ich glaube, ich habe noch nie soviel verstanden wie hier. Er sollte wirklich Lehrer werden. Alle Schüler würden ihn sicher sehr gern haben." Sagte Harry.

Blaise lächelte traurig. „Mh er wäre sicherlich sehr gut. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sein Vater es ihm erlauben würde. Harry, er ist ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy unterrichtet nicht. Ihm ist vorbestimmt zu heiraten, einen Erben, vielleicht auch zwei zu bekommen und einen hohen Posten im Ministerium. Nebenbei wird er sicherlich ein Todesser des Inneren Kreises werden. So wie es ihm vorbestimmt ist, seit seiner Geburt.", flüsterte Blaise leise.

Harry sah Blaise geschockt an. „Aber ihr liebt euch doch!" stieß er geschockt hervor.

„Ja das tun wir. Aber es ist unwichtig. Mein Leben ist ebenso wie das von Draco geplant. Auch ich werde Heiraten, einen Erben zeugen und Todesser werden. Wir Zabinis arbeiten im Hintergrund. Keiner bemerkt uns, wenn wir es nicht wollen... Aber mach dir keine Sorgen um uns. Noch haben wir ein Jahr, das wir genießen können. Aber sag es nicht Draco, ja? Es macht ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er zugeben will. Achtung, er kommt wieder."

„Ich werde nichts sagen." Formte Harry mit seinen Lippen. Blaise nickte und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Komm Kleiner, der Unterricht ist vorbei, wir sollten wieder gehen, nicht, dass deine Freunde noch nach dir suchen...

Sie standen auf und gingen in den nächsten Unterricht...

Harry konnte nicht vergessen, was Blaise ihm gesagt hatte. Das Leben der beiden war also schon verplant. Aber warum machten es ihre Eltern. In der Muggelwelt, würde man sagen sie lebten noch im Mittelalter... Es war nicht fair. Sie sollten alleine entscheiden dürfen, was sie machen wollten, wen sie lieben würden und wen sie mal Heiraten wollten.

Es war nicht fair. Würde sein Kind auch mal ein so vorherbestimmtes Leben haben? Auch durchgeplant bis aufs letzte Detail? Harry konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Aber vielleicht schon. Tom würde es sicher nicht für gut heißen, sollte sein Erbe sich mit Muggelgeborene oder gar mit Muggel einlassen. Er musste darüber mal mit Tom sprechen, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass er nicht viel dagegen tun konnte. Außer hoffen, dass Tom sein Kind genug lieben würde um es nicht allzu unglücklich zu machen...

Harry taten Blaise und Draco schrecklich leid. Er wünschte sich, dass er ihnen helfen konnte. Draco sollte Lehrer werden. Er war mehr als nur geeignet für diesen Beruf. Harry konnte sich Draco einfach nicht im Ministerium vorstellen, so kalt wie Lucius war er bei weitem nicht. Lucius war der Richtige für solch eine Tätigkeit. Ihm machte es nichts aus kalt und arrogant zu tun, er hatte schon die gewisse Ausstrahlung und Veranlagung.

Draco dagegen war so unbeholfen und noch so kindlich, auch wenn es keiner sehen wollte. Aber all die Jahre hatte er ihn einfach so fertig gemacht, aus Rache, weil er damals die Freundschaft zu ihm ausgeschlagen hatte. Er hatte sich dann versucht hinter der kalten Maske zu verstecken, doch sie bröckelte viel zu oft. Vielleicht sah es außer ihm keiner.

Wenn er nur an den Besuch im Verbotenen Wald im ersten Jahr dachte. Draco hatte Angst gehabt und er hatte versucht sie zu verstecken, was ihm aber nicht gelungen war...

Draco war nicht so kalt, wie man es von einem Malfoy erwartete. Auch wenn er versuchte es der Welt weiß zu machen...

Der Posten im Ministerium würde ihn langsam, schleichend umbringen. Und Harry würde alles tun, um ihn irgendwie zu helfen. Vielleicht konnte er ja mit Tom darüber sprechen. Tom war sicher der einzige, der auf Lucius einwirken konnte. Oder vielleicht Severus...

Bei Blaise war es sicher einfacher. Zabini schien nicht so zu sein wie Lucius, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er ihn nicht sonderlich gut kannte. Zabini oder auch Lisa waren ihm nie aufgefallen, die Zabinis waren, wie Blaise sagte immer im Hintergrund und auch unscheinbar...

Aber es musste einen Weg geben...

Blaise wusste sicher nicht, was er mit seinen Worten in Harry ausgelöst hatte. Aber Harry hatte durch in endlich mal wieder ein Ziel vor Augen eine Aufgabe, die ihn von seinem Zustand ablenkte. Und das war gut.

Tbc

A/N.: So fertig. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu sehr geschockt, von meinem Weltbild über Draco und Blaise. (Denn ich war es, als ich gelesen hab, was ich da wieder geschrieben hab...)

So ich denke so langsam sollten wir auch mal Ron einweihen... und dann mal weiter sehen...

So nun schreibt ihr mir sicher alle noch einen Kommi, oder? lieb schau

Dann bis zum nächsten Teil... (kommt am Freitag, wenn ich es noch vor meinem Geburtstag schaffoder Sonntag, dann eben danach... denk ich mal...)

Bye

vickysnape


	16. Stimmungsschwankungen

Hi

Also ich hoffe ihr hattet gestern Abend, eine so schöne Bescherung wie ich...

Ich danke natürlich allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde.

Ich weiß ich hab eigentlich im letzten Kapi versprochen, dass ich jetzt endlich antworten werde, aber da ich jetzt nur ganz kurz zu Hause bin (Wir haben bei meiner Patentante übernachtet und gehen gleich zu meiner Oma...) dachte ich mir, ich stell das Kapi einfach so schnell hoch. Heute Abend, wenn ich darf (mein Dad will auch manchmal an seinen Pc) werde ich das nächste Kapi hochstellen...

So jetzt aber schluss...

Viel Spaß

Eure vickysnape

16. Kapitel Stimmungsschwankungen...

Harry ging es immer besser, er hatte seine Stimmungsschwankungen unter Kontrolle, dachte er zumindest. Immer wenn er merkte, dass sich wieder etwas anbahnte, begann er gegen sie anzukämpfen und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie unter Kontrolle. Er hatte ja den Vorteil in der Situation schnell zu erkennen, dass mal wieder was auf ihn zukommen würde, deshalb kam er immer besser gegen diese Schwankungen an...

Der Okklumentikunterricht war also doch nicht umsonst gewesen, er war, wie Harry zugeben musste sehr hilfreich gewesen... Ohne ihn hätte er es sicher nicht geschafft, seine Gefühle zu beeinflussen...

Was Harry nicht wusste, war, dass er sie so nicht neutralisierte, nieder kämpfte oder einfach verbannte, sondern Tom schickte...

Und Tom? Tom war mehr als nur geschafft von diesen netten kleinen Schwankungen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Schwanger sein so anstrengend sein konnte.

Es war schlimmer und anstrengender, als ein ganzes Heer von Todesser zu führen. Er fühlte Gefühle, die er noch nie hatte, oder von denen er dachte, er hätte sie erfolgreich verbannt.

Verdammt, er war der dunkle Lord und hatte nicht so dämliche Gefühlsschwankungen. Er war ein kalter, grausamer Herrscher!

Zuerst wollte er sie sofort zurückschicken oder besser gesagt abblocken. Denn wer war hier der Lord?

Es konnte ja nicht angehen, dass so ein kleiner dahergelaufener Bengel, so mir nichts dir nichts dem Unnennbaren einfach so Gefühle schickte! Wo kamen wir denn da hin?

Nur leider musste Voldemort feststellen, dass es nicht so leicht war.

Denn, wenn er die Schwankung abbekam, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht darauf konzentrieren diese Gefühle zu blocken. Und wenn sie weg waren dann brauchte er sie auch nicht zu blocken.

Also blieb nur noch die Verbinnung noch stärker zu blocken, als er es jetzt schon tat. Der Bastard wagte es doch einfach dies Blockade immer und immer wieder zu überwinden...

Doch Severus hielt ihn davon ab.

Er hatte ihm erzählt, wie schwer es Harry hatte. Wie sehr der Junge eigentlich litt und Tom glaubte Severus, denn Severus war einer der wenigen Menschen, die den Jungen wirklich durchschauen konnten.

Und so ließ Tom es eben zu, dass Harry ihm diese Schwankungen schicken konnte...

Er stellte sich tapfer, biss die Zähne zusammen und erduldete die Erniedrigungen...

Er ertrug sie eben und versuchte sich so gut es eben ging sich zusammenzureisen. So ein paar kleine Schwankungen, sollte man glauben würden ihm – dem Bezwinger der Zaubererwelt, mächtigster Zauberer dieser Zeit – nichts ausmachen... Doch leider war es nicht so einfach wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Es kam immer so plötzlich, dass es meist schon zu spät war sich darauf einzustellen... Oder die wirklichen Opfer dieser Schwankungen zu warnen oder zu evakuieren.

Denn die eigentlichen Opfer waren mehr oder weniger die Todesser, nicht Tom. Denn Tom hatte die Schwankungen und die Todesser mussten sie ausbaden.

Man konnte also sagen, nicht nur Harry oder Tom hatte was von der Schwangerschaft. Eigentlich die gesamten Todesser...

Die erste Schwankung, daran konnte sich Tom noch allzu gut erinnern, hatte er bei einem Meeting mit Lucius...

Flashback

Lucius und er waren gerade in einer sehr hitzigen Diskussion über weitere Vorgehensweisen, als er merkte, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Und ehe er sich versah, das war da dieses gemeingefährliche Gefühl da... Anders konnte man es nicht nennen, es war gemeingefährlich!

Lucius hatte was, was er auch haben wollte. Und dass konnte so nicht sein. Er musste es einfach auch haben. Dieser Gehstock. Warum hatte Lucius einen Gehstock? Warum hatte er keinen? Menno ich will den haben!

Er stand auf und näherte sich dem schönsten aller Stöcke... (Wenn er daran dacht, dann würde er sich am liebsten für sein Verhalten den Crutiatus auf den Hals hetzten... es war so erniedrigend!)

„Lucius was soll das? Warum hast du so einen schönen Stock? Ich will auch so einen haben" schmollte er und strich andächtig über diesen Goldschatz.

Lucius schaute seinen Meister an, wie ein Auto. Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Etwas stimmte hier nicht!

„MyLord, was ist mit ihnen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Eine leise Ahnung machte sich in ihm breit. Draco hatte ihm geschrieben, dass Potter launisch war. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Weg gefunden... Aber, wenn es so war, dann, dann hatte er ein echtes Problem! Man sollte Schwangeren nie wiedersprechen, besonders nicht, wenn er so mächtig war. Mist, er hatte nun wirklich ein Problem.

„Lucius darf ich ihn mal halten?" bettelte der Lord und sah Lucius flehende an.

Völlig perplex nickte Lucius nur und überreichte seinem Meister sein Gehstock. Nur nicht provozieren...

Tom nahm ihn und warf sich dann Lucius in die Arme. „Danke!" Völlig von der Rolle nahm Lucius seinen Meister in den Arm und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Tom wieder zu sich. Und konnte einfach nicht glauben wo er sich befand... das war ja alles so peinlich...

Flashback Ende

Oh wenn sich Tom daran erinnerte dann lief er noch immer rot an. Aber dabei war es leider nicht geblieben. Er hatte bestimmt schon 10 Mal seine Räume wieder heil gezaubert, weil er sie einfach so verwüstet hatte... Nicht zu glauben, welche Flüche er so drauf hatte...

Aber das peinlichste war, als er einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte mitten in einer Sitzung!

ER, der Dunkle Lord bekommt einen Lachflash!!! Gott sei dank hatten Lucius und Severus schnell gehandelt und die Versammlung aufgehoben...

Nein, war ja so unheimlich demütigend gewesen. Seit diesem Anfall hatte der Lord beschlossen nie mehr tagsüber ein Meeting zu veranstalten. Nur noch Nachts, wenn dieser Bengel schlafen würde. Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren, er verlor ja seine gesamte Glaubwürdigkeit...

So hatte der Lord auch was von der Schwangerschaft...

Hogwarts

Harry ging es wieder gut. Dank Severus hatte er erholsame Stunden mit Draco und Blaise und Hermine half ihm, wo sie nur konnte...

Die Zeit ging normal weiter und Harry kam auch nicht mehr viel zum Nachdenken, da es kurz vor Weihnachten war, und alle Professoren sie mit immer mehr arbeit eindeckten.

Schließlich hatten sie in den Ferien ja unheimlich viel Zeit und auch nichts besseres zu tun, als Hausarbeiten zu erledigen... (sakastisch!)

Harry hatte beschlossen, dass er soviel Aufgaben wie er konnte gleich erledigen würde, denn er würde sicher nicht in den Ferien arbeiten. Nicht, wenn er es vermeiden konnte. Und erstaunt stellte er fest, dass es doch nicht soviel war, zusammen sah es nach viel aus, doch es ließ sich gut abarbeiten...

Noch eine Woche und es waren Ferien.

Harry freute sich schon auf Weihnachten. Ron und Hermine wollten zwar nach Hause fahren, und Draco und Blaise würden mit Sicherheit ebenfalls Heim gehen. Doch er würde endlich mal wieder seine Ruhe haben...

Naja auf jeden Fall versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es ihm egal war, doch so war es nicht. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Nicht diese Weihnachten denn vielleicht war es sein letztes. Doch er wusste auch, das er kein Recht hatte seine Freunde zu bitten bei ihm zu bleiben. Ron und Hermine sollten mal wieder alleine etwas gemeinsam machen und Draco und Blaise? Sie würden bestimmt Weihnachten bei ihrer Familie sein, bei Tom...

Harry wollte nicht daran denken, dass Draco und Blaise über Weihnachten bei Tom sein würden. Mit ihm feiern würden, mit ihm Spaß haben würden... Naja, wenn der Lord Spaß haben würde...

Harry wollte noch mit Ron sprechen, noch bevor er wegfahren würde. Also verabredete er sich mit ihm wie schon mit Hermine auf dem Ost-Turm. Hermine würde am Fuße der Treppe warten, um Ron vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren. Draco, Blaise und Severus waren informiert, um notfalls Harry aus Hogwarts schaffen zu können.

Harry hoffte aber, dass es dazu nie kommen würde und Ron zu ihm hielt...

Wie schon damals stand Harry auf dem Turm und betete, dass alles gut gehen würde. Doch andererseits würde er, wenn es nicht klappte Weihnachten bei Tom verbringen können...

Tbc

A/N.: So jetzt im nächsten Kapi wird Ron auch eingeweiht... ich hoffe ihr seid schon gespannt...

Bis vielleicht heute Abend...

Ach ja und vergesst die Kommis nicht! lieb schaut

vickysnape


	17. Rons Reaktion

So die lang angekündigten Kommi-antworten (Kommis auf das 15te Kapitel, das 16te ist unberücksichtigt, weil ich nur zum Hochladen on-gehe und alles davor off schreibe!)

KleineSeras: Danke für dein Kompliment. Ich hoffe du hast meine Nachricht erhalten...

Funny-akina: Ja Harry hat ein Ziel, wie er es schaffen will, ist mir allerdings auch noch ein rätsel... Oh ja Ron wird nun auch endlich eingeweiht... ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Ach ja Harry ist jetzt im 3 ½ Monat... (Die Zeugung war vom 31.8 auf 1.9)

Saphir: Danke rot bin Oh ich bin auch gespannt, wie Harry es anstellen will (Ich weiß es auch noch nicht, er will es mir einfach nicht verraten... nein eine typische Szene die einfach so da war, ohne, dass ich mir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht habe...)

Missily: Erst mal danke für den super langen Kommi, oder soll ich lieber sagen Kommis? sich sehr geehrt fühlt dich fest knuddel mh wo soll ich denn da anfangen, ohne alles zu verraten? Ich weiß es nicht...

Also natürlich könnten Draco, Blaise oder Severus auch auf den Turm gehen, aber wer weiß denn schon, wo Dumbledore sich aufhält? Hogwarts ist in diesem Fall einfach nicht sicher. Dumbledore ist überall. Deshalb ist es so schwer für die 3 Harry immer nah zu sein... Draco sagt Tom nichts, weil Severus sein Ansprechpartner ist. Severus leitet alles weiter... na ja und Tom hat auch andere Probleme als sich um Harry zu kümmern. (Tom muss sich gegen Dumbledore stellen...)

Ron und Hermine werden in dieser ff zu Harry halten und nicht zu jemand anderem. Ich mag die ffs zwar selbst sehr gern, wo sie zu Dumbledore halten, aber so eine wollte ich nicht schreiben... ich hoffe du überlebst es.

Harry will noch mal Kind sein, weil er es nie wirklich war... ich weiß nicht mir geht es manchmal schon so, dass ich gern noch mal Kind wär...

Tja Hermine... ich hätte diesen Part auch aus Blaise sicht schreiben können, es sollte nochmals die Situation beschreiben. Aber ich dachte Hermine ist ja immer altklug, das passt... Besonders auch die Zweifel in Bezug mit Tom... es wäre doch unlogisch, wenn sie alles glauben würde, oder?

So ich hör jetzt mal lieber auf... aber wenn du noch Fragen hast, schreib ne Enz, ich werde versuchen alles zu klären...

Sanies: Ja Ablenkung, ich glaube das hat er nötig... ich hoffe mal er hat gute Gedanken, denn noch weiß ich von nichts...

Xerperus: Danke, ein Kommi von dir, das freut mich immer besonders... Also ich war noch nie Schwanger, keine Ahnung wie das abläuft... Aber da es ja immer unterschiedlich ist, da kann dann Harry schon ein wenig leiden... und Tom, auch sfg

Selen: Oh ich sag nicht was es wird. Ich hadere noch mit mir selbst... Also ich wünsch dir für die ff starke Nerven... denn Tom... tja Tom lässt sich einfach nicht aus, was er will...

Siane: sabber wegwisch so jetzt kann man dich wieder unter die Menschheit lassen. g. Gern geschehen...

Tarantula88: Ja du warst die Erste und wirst als letzte erwähnt... grübel, etwas ungeschickt oder? Oh ja ich werde ihn so langsam mal ablenken... ich seh schon ich komm einfach nicht voran..., wenn man bedenkt, dass ich am 1.9 mit der Planung begangen hab... mist. Die ff hängt hinterher... grummel Also noch mal danke für deinen kommi!

Ich danke auch:

Feaneth (traurig schreiben? Ich? Oh ich liebe es!), Sormis, teufelchennetty, und nedra euch fest

Andrea1984: Also ich hatte am 18.12 Geburtstag. Dem Jungen sieht man es noch nicht an. Er wurde am 1.9 Schwanger... grübel ich glaub rechnen musste selbst. faul bin

Mondgöttin: Danke! Ist der Titel so schlecht? Naja ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben...

Keeline: Mh Blaise soll Draco heiraten? Und Erben zeugen? Guter Plan... nur müssen wird da noch ein wenig nachhelfen... Harry wird's schon machen, ich hoffs auf jeden Fall mal... Ach hab ich mal gesagt, dass Draco kein Todesser werden will? Wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich dringend die Stelle umschreiben. Für mich steht Draco voll hinter den Machenschaften des Lords...

Aber mal sehen, was wir für die beiden tun können, noch haben sie ja ein Jahr zeit... und Harry auch oder?

Tinkita: Danke. Wann geht denn deine Story weiter? Quengelt

Dunkel-Elfe: Tempos rüberreich, hab dich sogar erkannt, aber danke für den hinweis...g

Xerperus: Danke!

Honigdrache: Danke!

Und was soll ich sagen, schon so viele Kommis auf den 16ten Teil? Mensch ihr seid einfach zu gütig! Danke Ich habe mich riesig gefreut, doch leider hab ich jetzt nicht die Zeit sie auch noch zu beantworten, seid mir nicht böse, ja? Aber ich will den Teil jetzt onstellen und nciht erst morgen (Wobei ich seh es ist schon morgen g)

so nun aber viel Spaß...

vickysnape

17. Kapitel Rons Reaktion

Ron POV

Ich stieg die Treppen nach oben auf den Turm. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was Harry mir sagen wollte, noch dazu warum ich auf diesen Turm sollte. Ich meine es gibt doch genug andere Räume, wo wir sprechen konnten...

Aber Harry würde schon wissen warum. Ich war gespannt. Harry war schon die ganze Zeit über so eigenartig drauf. Vielleicht würde er mir erklären was los war. Hermine war, jetzt wo ich mir mal wirklich Gedanken machte, auch so anders in letzter Zeit, so angespannt.

Wusste sie was? Wäre möglich. Aber es störte mich nicht. Harry erzählte eigentlich nie etwas über sich. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja mit Hermine gesprochen. Naja eigentlich müsste ich sauer sein, wenn es so war. Denn ich war doch sein bester Freund... Aber ich war es nicht.

Denn um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich auch lieber mit Hermine reden, anstatt mit mir, sie war einfach viel besser dafür geeignet. Ich war einfach manchmal so hitzig und mein Temperament ging dann leider viel zu oft mit mir durch...

Mir war schon lange klar geworden, dass Harry, wenn er Hilfe brauchte auch kam. Aber eben nur, wenn es nicht mehr anders ging. Er versuchte immer alles alleine zu machen. Obwohl wir doch immer für ihn da sind. Aber das war eben Harry.

Ich würde ihm auf jeden Fall helfen. Denn Harry war mein Freund. Mein bester Freund. Egal um was es ging. Ich stehe voll und ganz hinter ihm!

Mit doch leicht zitternder Hand öffnete ich die Tür. Oh man war das Kalt hier. Warum musste Harry auch ausgerechnet so einen Ort wählen. Dicker Schnee lag auf dem Turm und der Wind blies eisig. Verdammt ich hätte mich wohl wärmer anziehen sollen...

Vorsichtig schaute ich mich um. Da stand er.

Er wirkt so alleine und so zerbrechlich, wie er an der Brüstung stand und in den Himmel schaute. Der Mond schien ihm ins Gesicht, und ließ ihn irgendwie traurig aussehen.

Warum hatte ich jetzt diese Gedanken? Okay ich gebs zu, so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Wahrscheinlich, so wurde mir eben bewusst, sah ich zum ersten Mal den Jungen hinter Harry Potter, so richtig. Sonst sah ich ihn nur, wenn er es zuließ. Er hatte sich grausam gut unter Kontrolle. Leider.

Warum glaubte er immer, dass er die Welt alleine retten musste. Warum konnte er nicht einfach mal um Hilfe bitten. Er würde sie doch sicher von allen Seiten bekommen.

„Harry?" flüsterte ich vorsichtig, ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. Er zuckte etwas zusammen und schon saß sie wieder, die Maske. Schneller als bei Malfoy... wow was für ein Vergleich, manchmal zweifle ich an meinem Verstand...

„Ron! Hat dich jemand gesehen?" fragte Harry. Ich wunderte mich über diese Frage. War es nicht egal? Ich war schließlich Vertrauensschüler und durfte, im Gegensatz zu ihm auch nach Ausgangssperre noch durch die Gänge laufen...

Aber um ihn muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, er wird sicher mit seinem Umhang hier sein...

„Nein, keiner hat mich gesehen. Warum hast du mich herbestellt? Was wolltest du mir sagen? Und warum ausgerechnet hier und nicht wo anders, wo es etwas wärmer ist?" fragte ich sogleich, denn mir war Kalt, Arsch Kalt um genau zu sein. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte und ich hatte mühe nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Doch ihm schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen...

„Oh. Warte." Murmelte Harry und sprach einen Spruch und sogleich war mir warm.

„Was war das für ein Spruch? Der ist klasse!" ja so würde es gehen. Harry wurde leicht rot und ich fragte mich warum. Oh man war mir wieder warm...

„Nun ich hab ein wenig gelernt. Du weißt schon wegen Voldemort..." gab Harry schließlich zu. Ich zuckte natürlich wieder zusammen, wie immer, wenn er den Namen sagte. Keine Ahnung warum, eigentlich müsste ich es doch gewohnt sein, denn er weigerte sich Du-weißt-schon-wer zu sagen... ich bewundere ihn dafür, ich bekomme dieses Wort einfach nicht über die Lippen. Aber mir war nun mal diese Angst vor dem Namen mit der Geburt eingebläut worden...

„Klasse, bringst du ihn mir mal bei?" fragte ich schließlich, da Harry sich, wie üblich in Schweigen hüllte. Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde es sicher noch eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis er mir sagte, warum ich hier war.

Manchmal da wünschte ich mir, ich wär wie Hermine, sie würde jetzt sicher genau wissen, wie man mit ihm umgehen musste.

Der Fakt, dass Hermine nicht da war, bestätigte mir, dass sie sicher schon wusste, was Harry mir sagen wollte. Aber seltsamer Weise machte das mir nichts aus. Sicher würden alle etwas anderes von mir erwarten, dass ich vielleicht ausrasten würde, oder so. Aber Harry war für mich mein kleiner Bruder. Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Nicht wegen so was. Nach dem Trimagischem Turnier hab ich mir geschworen Harry niemals wieder wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit böse zu sein. Es war damals mehr als nur kindisch gewesen. Das wusste ich und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Hermine mir gründlich den Kopf gewaschen hatte.

Außerdem konnte ich nicht wirklich sauer sein, denn ich wusste ja nur zu genau, dass er nicht gerne andere Menschen einweihte, dass er nicht gerne über sich sprach...

Harry schwieg und starrte auf den Wald vor uns. Langsam wurde ich unruhig. Warum musste es immer alles so schwer sein. Warum konnte er mir nicht einfach sagen was los war?

Und oh man ich war ja so was von neugierig... aber wenn ich ihn jetzt bedrängen würde, dann würde er wohl dich machen und weiter schweigen. Oh man ich stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und wusste mir einfach keinen Rat. Harry war einfach Harry und leider nicht sehr einfach...

Es musste was schlimmes sein, denn sonst fing er immer an, nach einiger Zeit. Doch heute hüllte er sich einfach in Schweigen. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. Was war hier los? Warum sagte er nichts mehr?

Also gut, dann werde ich mal meinen Gryffindor-Mut suchen und ihn doch was fragen. Ach mist. Hermine wüsste, was man jetzt am besten machen würde... aber sie war nicht da, also musste ich mir selbst überlegen, wie ich weiter machen wollte...

Ich verließ mich einfach mal auf mein Gefühl...

„Harry? Los was wolltest du mir sagen. Du hast mich sicher nicht hier her bestellt, damit du mich anschweigen kannst, oder?" versuchte ich es erneut. Mann war das schwer! Und warum blaffte ich ihn so an? Oh je ich machte es ihm mal wieder nicht gerade leicht. Aber er kennt mich, er wird schon wissen, dass ich es anders gemeint habe. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich es. Vielmehr wünsche ich es mir.

„Ron, du hast recht." Seufzte er schließlich, als ich schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Puh er scheint mir über meinen Ton nicht böse zu sein...

„Aber bevor ich dir alles sagen kann, da musst du mir eins versprechen. Versprich mir, dass du mir die Möglichkeit geben wirst von hier zu verschwinden."

Okay ich stand sicher da und schaute ihn an wie ein Bekloppter. Was faselte er da? Naja, aber wenn er es unbedingt wollte, dann konnte er es haben. Doch etwas irritierte mich sein Verhalten schon. Warum glaubte er ich würde ihn verraten? Oder wie konnte er nur glauben, ich würde ihn irgendwo hin gehen lassen? Ich war mir sicher, egal, was er mir sagen würde, ich würde zu ihm halten. Er war mein Freund, mein kleiner Bruder. Egal in welchen Schwierigkeiten er steckte, wir würden es sicher wieder schaffen...

„Okay, Harry ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde dich aber niemals verraten, so schlimm kann es gar nicht sein, was du mir sagen willst." Sagte ich mit fester und überzeugter Stimme.

Harry nickte und wir setzten uns. Harry wirkte ein klein wenig Nervös... dennoch begann er zu erklären...

Ich hörte aufmerksam zu. Zuerst verstand ich nicht was er eigentlich sagen wollte... doch als er fertig war, da war ich geschockt.

Noch mal langsam damit ich es verstehen:

Harry sollte Schwanger sein? Ein Mann und Schwanger, geht das? Okay wenn der Giftmischer seine Finger im Spiel hat, dann glaub ich an alles.

Aber wie konnte Harry schwanger sein? Stopp darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken. Nein dass muss jetzt nicht sein...

Er war doch erst 16, Verdammt! Naja aber es erklärte zumindest einiges. Sein eigenartiges verhalten...

Voldemort, Tom, wie auch immer, soll der andere Vater sein? Harry hat mit ihm geschlafen? Okay noch logisch, wie soll es denn sonst funktionieren. Aber warum hat er es gemacht? Ach ja, weil er sich geborgen fühlte...

Aber ist Geborgenheit wirklich Grund genug? Ich meine ich liebe Hermine und ich fühle mich wohl bei ihr, dennoch haben wir noch nicht...

Stopp Harry hatte gesagt, er hätte es auch für uns getan, damit wir alle Geschützt sind. Okay das war ein hoher Preis und leider war klar, dass Harry alles dafür geben würde, um uns zu schützen. Hoffentlich wird alles gut... So eine verzwickte Geschichte hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Mensch Harry. Warum immer du?

Ganz langsam wurde mir klar, was er mir so gesagte hatte. Aber realisieren konnte ich es noch nicht.

Draco half ihm, gut wäre auch geklärt, warum sich Malfoy so verändert hatte... Oh man warum dieser Idiot? Ach ja er war bestimmt auch ein Todesser. Dennoch ärgerte mich es trotzdem, dass es Malfoy war. Dieser Eingebildeter Schnösel!

Ich muss zugeben mir war es zuviel. Aber eins war mir klar.

Ich hasste Harry nicht, ich verachtete ihn nicht. Ich mochte ihn immer noch genauso wie vor einer Stunde, als ich von dem allen nichts wusste... Und ich würde ihm auch dieses Mal helfen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass ich mich mit Frettchen verstehen musste...

Harry sah nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel, ich erkannte, dass es nun an mir war was zu sagen... oh man ich bin darin ganz und gar nicht gut. Aber gut, versuch ich's doch mal...

„Okay Harry ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es war deine Entscheidung und ich will, dass du mir eins glaubst. Ich steh hinter DIR, nicht hinter Dumbledore oder du-weißt-schon-wem. Nur hinter DIR. Ich glaub ich hab noch nicht ganz begriffen, was du mir da alles gesagt hast. Aber zwischen uns verändert das nichts! Ich muss dir sogar danken, dass du es für uns gemacht hast. Auch wenn keiner es bemerkt, weiß ich sehr wohl, dass Krieg herrscht. Ich weiß dass es viele Tote geben wird. Und ich bin froh, dass du durch deinen Bund zu IHM meine Familie schützt... Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann... ich bin dein Freund und das werde ich immer sein!"

Ich sah Harry dabei in die Augen und ich sah sein Unglauben. Es schmerzte mich, dass er nicht damit gerechnet zu haben schien, dass ich so reagieren würde. Aber ich konnte ihm dennoch nicht wirklich böse sein.

„Harry schau nicht so. Ich hab dich lieb. Du bist für mich wie ein Bruder. Ich würde dich niemals hassen. Nicht dafür! Du hast es für uns getan und ich danke dir."

Harry nickte leicht benebelt. Und dann tat er was, dass mich wohl mehr schockte als alles andere: Er begann zu weinen. Noch nie hatte ich ihn weinen sehen.

Harry war ein Held, er weinte nicht.

Nicht, wenn er schmerzen hatte, nicht wenn sonst was war. Er hat noch nie in meiner Gegenwart geweint. Und jetzt brach er einfach so von jetzt auf nachher zusammen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben...

Ich hielt ihn fest. Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Wie ein kleines Kind hielt ich ihn fest an mich gedrückt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren sollte, was er von mir erwartete oder was ich machen sollte. Also strich ich ihm einfach nur übers Haar und murmelte einige beruhigende Worte. Worte ohne wirklich Bedeutung...

Ich fühlte mich so überfordert, doch ich versuchte so gut es ging die Ruhe zu bewahren. Aber etwas gutes hatte es ja. Ich hatte Zeit und konnte noch mal über alles nachdenken...

Oh man, in was hatte er sich da wieder reingeritten? Das war wohl der größte Schlammassel, den er je verursacht hatte. Aber ich würde ihm helfen. Niemals würde ich ihn jetzt hängen lassen.

Aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht glauben, dass Harry schwanger vom dunklen Lord war...

Und dennoch passte alles zusammen, das ewige wegrennen vom Essen, seine Wutausbrüche und Hermines Verhalten...

Verdammt! Warum musste immer alles so schwer sein? Warum konnten sie nicht alle Harry einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum musste es jetzt schon sein? Warum wartete der Lord nicht, bis Harry mit der Schule fertig war? Was wollte er eigentlich von Harry?

Und ein neuer Gedanke kam mir. Warum zum Teufel dachte ich nicht daran, dass es ein Trick war? Warum konnte ich Harry glauben, dass Dumbledore nicht so gut war, wie er tat? Warum machte es mir nichts aus, dass Harry mit Du-weißt-schon-wer, ach so ein Mist mit Voldemort zusammen war.

Oh ich habe es geschafft, cool. Gleich noch mal Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Schön ich kann endlich in Gedanken seinen Namen nennen...

Mich störte nicht, dass Harry wohl die Seite wechseln würde, oder schon gewechselt war.

Lag es daran, dass ich dem Alten schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich glauben konnte? Eigentlich genau seit damals, als ich Harry mit Fred und George mit unserem Auto abgeholt hatte... als ich sah, wie er lebte. Mit den Gittern vor dem Fenster... und der Alte machte nicht mal was dagegen... Ich glaube da habe ich mein Vertrauen an den Alten verloren...

„Harry?" flüsterte ich. Harry lag ruhig auf meinem Schoß und schaute in den Himmel.

„Ja." Gab er mit Rauer Stimme zurück.

„Kann ich die Bücher lesen? Die, die dir VVV...Vol...Vol..." Ich versuchte es, aber es ging einfach nicht. Ich konnte den Namen nicht aussprechen...

„Ron, sag einfach Tom!" „Gut, die dir Tom gegeben hat? Ich glaube dir! Aber ich würde es gerne auch nachlesen, wenn ich darf." Ich wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Ja ich war neugierig und ich wollte auch die andere Seite kennen lernen. Wenn es wahr war, dann würde Harry mit Sicherheit wechseln und ich mit ihm. Ich würde Harry nie im Stich lassen. Niemals.

„Klar. Danke, dass du mir glaubst, und mich nicht hasst..." flüsterte er zurück.

Ich nickte nur und strich ihm über seine wirren Haare. Wir saßen einfach nur da. Dann endlich fasste ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, den ich hatte.

„Harry? Kann ich deinen Bauch mal sehen? Bitte!" flüsterte ich. Und verdammt ich hasste mich selbst für meine schwache, fast ängstliche Stimme.

Harry lächelte leicht und würde etwas rot. Er bewegte sich nicht. Vielleicht wog er in diesem Moment die Vor- und Nachteile ab. Ich hatte eigentlich schon mit der Abfuhr gerechnet und mann, war mir dass alles mehr als peinlich.

Und dann ganz langsam schob er seinen Umhang bei Seite und hob sein Pulli an. Mir stockte der Atmen, gut, man konnte nicht viel sehen, ab doch eine ganz kleine Ausbeulung konnte man erkennen.

Okay ich geb zu, dass wenn man es nicht wissen würde, man nichts bemerken würde... man würde denken es sei ein kleiner Bauchansatz. Und unter uns, Harry könnte gut noch etwas mehr auf den Rippen vertragen... Keiner würde jemals denken, dass Harry schwanger war.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich wollte über seinen Bauch streichen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das durfte. Vielleicht bemerkte er mein zögern, denn er griff einfach nach meiner Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Ich kann es gar nicht erklären, es war einfach unglaublich... nicht in Worte zu fassen... ich wusste nur eins: Egal, wessen Kind das war, ich würde es beschützen. Genauso wie Harry!

Wir saßen noch lange einfach so da. Ich konnte meine Gedanken ordnen und genoss die Zutraulichkeit von Harry.

tbc...

A/N.: So bekomm ich jetzt auch noch einen Kommi?


	18. Weihnachten bei den Dursleys!

Hallo da bin ich wieder.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle genauso schöne Weihnachten wie ich...

Und weil ich dieses Kapitel heute hochstellen will, kann ich keine Kommi-Antworten schreiben, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das.

Aber ich kann euch sagen, ich hab mich über jeden einzelnen Kommi gefreut. Sie zählen zu meinen schönsten Weihnachtsgeschenken! alle einmal durchknuddel

Ihr wisst nicht, wie glücklich ihr mich macht!

So ich denke ich habe genug gesagt, so nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

18. Kapitel: Weihnachten bei den Dursleys!? 

Harry fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie neu geboren. Ron hielt zu ihm! Jetzt war endlich wieder alles wie davor. Natürlich hatte er Tom bescheid gegeben, dass er Ron nun einweihen würde und, dass es auch funktioniert hatte. Er wollte nicht noch mal den gleichen Fehler machen wie bei Hermine. Tom war wirklich sauer gewesen...

Severus hatte Harry, für Ron eine Kette gegeben. Es war die selbe, wie sie auch schon Hermine trug. Ron hatte sie angenommen und trug sie auch. Jeder würde denken, es sei ein Symbol ihrer Liebe...

Gut gelaunt ging er an diesem Morgen mit Ron und Hermine in die Große Halle. Hermine hatte am Abend noch mit Ron gesprochen, und Harry war mehr als nur froh, dass Ron es Hermine nicht übel nahm. Und ihm natürlich auch nicht...

Ron war wirklich ein guter Freund. Harry hatte ja gehofft, dass er es gut aufnehmen würde, aber dass er so gut reagieren würde, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er ausrasten würde, ihn anschreien oder sonst was tun würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Ron musste ihm scheinbar wirklich gern haben...

„Harry? Was ist mit dir? Du strahlst heute so." fragte Dean. Harry sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Dean, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Ist doch klar, noch eine Woche und wir haben Ferien!! Ich freu mich schon so. Endlich mal wieder ausschlafen, und relaxen..." gab Harry zurück und schnappte sich ein Brötchen.

„Hast recht, nur ich glaub nicht, dass du zum ausspannen kommst. Mir wird ja schon ganz anders, wenn ich daran denk, was wir noch alles machen müssen..." seufzte Dean.

„Ach soviel ist das doch nicht. Ich habe alle Aufgaben, bis auf Zaubertränke gemacht. Okay man braucht einige Abende, aber es ist zu schaffen..." gab Harry schulterzuckend zurück.

Alle am Tisch schauten Harry entgeistert an. Einschließlich Hermine.

„Aber wann hast du das denn erledigt?" fragte sie entgeistert. Ja es stimmte Harry war nun mehr in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, aber nicht länger als sie... und sie hatte doch nur ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt. Und die hatte er doch auch immer gemacht...

„Am Abend in der Bibliothek, Hermine, du warst doch immer dabei und manchmal in der Nacht, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte..." antwortete Harry bereitwillig. Und schmierte sich sein Brötchen bevor er herzhaft hinein biss...

Hermine starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Das war eindeutig nicht mehr Harry Potter das hier war ein Double. Harry hatte sich noch nie für die Schule interessiert und nun hatte er schon alle Hausarbeiten erledigt?

Die Post traf ein und Harry bekam einen Brief. Er war von Dumbledore und Harry war nervöse, aber auch gespannt um was es ging. Harry wusste nicht, wie er zum Direktor stand. Er glaubte zwar Tom, doch dass Dumbledore wirklich so gemein war konnte er nicht glauben. Dumbledore war schließlich so was wie ein Großvater für ihn...

Lieber Harry

_Kannst du nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro kommen? Ich muss mit dir was besprechen._

A. Dumbledore 

Harry kritzelte schnell ein Ist okay auf den Brief und schickte ihn zurück. Er hatte zwar keine Lust mit dem Alten zu sprechen, aber er hatte Tom versprochen nicht aufzufallen...

Hermine und Ron hatten natürlich mitbekommen, was los war und sie hatten auch keine Idde, was Dumbledore von Harry wollen konnte...

Ron war zwar nicht voll überzeugt, dass Dumbledore wirklich böse war. Auch er musste sich erst damit auseinander setzten... Er mochte Dumbledore schon länger nicht wirklich, aber Tom konnte er auch nicht glauben. Es war alles so verdreht...

Aber es war eigentlich egal, er hielt zu Harry!

Der Unterricht verging recht schnell an diesem Tag ...

Nach der letzten Unterrichtstunde machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Ordnungsgemäß hatte er Draco bescheid gegeben. Sie hatten so eine Art Geheimsprache entwickelt.

Draco hatte ihm, nach dem Mittagessen, noch schnell eine Notiz von Severus zugesteckt.

_Harry_

_Egal was er dir sagt, denk dran wir haben alles im Griff. Keine Panik oder Dummheiten!_

_Alles wird gut._

_Severus _

Harry war um ehrlich zu sein etwas irritiert. Warum um alles in der Welt schrieb Severus nicht einfach was los war? Warum sagten sie ihm eigentlich nie, was los war? Oder fragten ihn, was er davon hielt.

Naja es machte sowieso keinen Sinn, sauer oder wütend zu sein, er würde wie immer darauf vertrauen. Tom und Severus würden schon alles im Griff haben. Ihn ging es schließlich nichts an. Er hielt sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten raus.

Denn Harry hatte für sich beschlossen, dass er nicht mehr zählte, er war ein Objekt in den Augen des Lords. Ihm ging es um das Kind. Und so hatte er keine Rechte und Pflichten mehr. Ihn ging es nichts mehr an.

Es war ihm egal. Sie sollten doch machen was sie wollten. Das würden sie eh tun.

Aber so kalt wie es klang, ließ es Harry dennoch nicht. Wie viele Tränen er deshalb schon vergossen hatte konnte er nicht sagen. Aber langsam kam er damit klar. Systematisch tötete er seine Gefühle ab... behielt aber die Maske des Glücklichen auf...

Harry betrat das Büro des Direktors.

„Professor Dumbledore? Sie wollten mich sprechen? Was gibt es?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den ihm der Direktor anbot.

Dumbledore betrachtete den Jungen genau. Er sah irgendwie glücklich aus, aber das konnte doch nicht sein oder?

Nein, der Junge war betrübt und traurig. Das war gut. Harry würde sich wie jeder andere Junge nur auf Weihnachten freuen mehr steckte nicht hinter seinem Verhalten... Aber das würde er ihm gründlich verderben...

Er hatte den Jungen da wo er ihn haben wollte. Alles lief genau nach Plan. Er sah nun, da er ihn noch genauer studierte, die dunklen Augenringe. Oh der Junge schien nicht allzu gut zu schlafen. Oh ja Schlafmangel ein sehr effizientes Mittel... und vielleicht würden sie ja bald was rausbekommen.

Severus hatte ihm versichert, dass dem Abklatsch von einem Lord nichts aufgefallen war... Oh er war ja so schlau...

Der Junge war ein Frack. Das es nun galt wieder langsam aufzurichten... Er musste nun den Jungen nur noch ein wenig lenken und dann würde er freiwillig alles tun, was er wollte. Oh ja, das konnte noch sehr lustig werden.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Wie geht es dir? Du siehst müde aus. Schläfst du nicht gut?" fragte er mit weicher fast schon väterlicher Stimme.

Harry sah den Direktor an. Warum war er so besorgt? Interessierte es ihn wirklich? Warum kamen nur immer wieder die alten Zweifel, wenn er hier bei Dumbledore war... Mist, er war sich doch sonst immer so sicher. Hatte er nicht vielleicht doch einen riesen Fehler gemacht?

„Es geht so einigermaßen. Ich hab immer wieder Albträume, aber wenn ich aufwache, dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Außerdem schmerzt meine Narbe wieder stärker. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist." Gab Harry niedergeschlagen zu.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten. Oh es schien alles funktioniert zu haben. Jetzt musste der Junge nur noch lernen nach dem Aufwachen sich zu Erinnern. Severus musste ihm eben wieder Okklumentik gebeben...

„Harry, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen könnte, dann würde ich es tun." Sagte Dumbledore.

„Harry, ich habe keine Gute Nachricht für dich. Ich kann dich über Weihnachten nicht in Hogwarts lassen. Ich selbst werde nicht auf dich achten können, wir haben sehr viel zu tun. Außerdem wird dieses Jahr kein Schüler in Hogwarts bleiben. Es ist sicherer für dich, wenn du zu den Dursleys zurück gehst. Es ist ja nur für 2 Wochen."

Es war zu schön, den Jungen zuzusehen, wie er litt. Einfach genial, die Augen auf einmal so trüb... Oh ja es freute den Alten.

„Nein. Professor Dumbledore, nicht zu den Dursleys. Bitte, kann ich nicht zu den Weasleys? Oder ins Hauptquartier." Flehte Harry regelrecht. Warum er das tat wusste er nicht. Es war einfach ein Reflex um weder sich noch das Kleine zu verraten.

Warum wollte Dumbledore ihn dort wieder hin stecken? Und warum meinte Severus alles würde gut werden? Das war definitiv nicht gut. Er wollte doch seine letzten Weihnachten genießen. Einfach noch mal ausspannen... bei seinen Verwandten würde er sicher wieder ignoriert werden und in seinem Zimmer vor sich hin vegetieren... das waren ja tolle Aussichten...

Gut Tom würde ihn vielleicht wieder besuchen kommen. Doch würde er es auch noch tun? Was hätte er denn für einen Grund? Er hatte was er wollte. Warum machte er sich nur immer wieder Hoffnung? Warum konnte er nicht einfach akzeptieren was er war? Ein Mittel zum Zweck, auserkoren allen zu Dienen. Von allen ausgenutzt zu werden. Warum konnte er es nicht einfach hinnehmen? Warum musste er immer diese kleine, verzweifelte Hoffnung haben, dass eben doch irgendwann mal ein Ritter in weißer Rüstung kommen würde, um ihn zu retten?

Warum konnte er nicht akzeptieren, dass er es nicht Wert war gesehen zu werden, als das, was er war? Ein einfacher Junge, der nur noch einmal ein wenig Spaß haben wollte, bevor man ihn umbrachte?

Tom würde ihn sicher nicht an Weihnachten bei sich haben wollen. Er würde sicher mit seinen Todesser feiern... und er würde im Ligusterweg sitzen und warten, warten, dass die Schule wieder anfing, der Stress weiter ging... Das er weiter lernen konnte. Lernen für ein Ziel, dass nicht das seine war...

Harry war wie weggetreten und Dumbledore betrachtete das Häufchen elend vor sich. Fabelhaft!

Es lief alles viel besser als er sich erhofft hatte. Harry war so am Boden zerstört, dass er sicher alles dafür tun würde, nicht Weihnachten zu den Dursleys zu müssen. Echt super wie diese Muggel es geschafft hatten, dass der Junge sie so sehr verabscheute... ein Meisterwerk...

Vor den Sommerferien hatte es noch nicht so gut ausgesehen, Harry hatte getobt. Und dass alles nur wegen diesem Verräter Sirius. Ja er hatte kurz Zweifel gehabt, ob es gut war Sirius zu opfern... doch die Muggel, mit ihrer Verachtung und der Ignoranz dem Jungen gegenüber, ja dass hatte den sonst so stolzen Jungen gebrochen.

Der Junge hätte jemand gebraucht, der ihn tröstete... Ja es war ein genialer Schachzug ihn zurückzuschicken. Einfach genial...

Jetzt nur noch lenken, in die richtige Richtung und schon war alles paletti... die Welt lag ihm zu Füßen...

„Harry? Harry? Geht es dir gut? Junge, was hast du denn? So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden..." sprach der Alte behutsam. Harry blickte ihn mit einem leeren Blick an. Die grünen Smaragde endgültig erloschen...

Jetzt die Hoffnung sähen und dann gnadenlos zuschlagen... es war alles so einfach.

„Harry? Ich es gäbe noch einen anderen Ort, wo du ebenso sicher bist. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Lösung wäre..." begann Dumbledore und sah, wie sich leichte Hoffnung in den Augen des Jungen vor ihm legte.

„Welche? Ich denke, alles ist besser als die Dursleys!" gab Harry bestimmt von sich. Er wirkte so gebrochen, doch innerlich brodelte es. Der Alte war gut. Jetzt da Harry wieder aufgetaucht war aus seinen trüben Gedanken bemerkte er auch, wie manipulativ der Direktor war.

„Nun, ich habe Professor Snape gebeten, dich in den Ferien weiter in Okklumentik und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lehren. Er erklärte sich bereit dazu.

Doch er stellt gewissen Bedingung, zum einen musst du freiwillig mitkommst. Und zum anderen musst du seine Regeln befolgen.

Ihr würdet gemeinsam nach Snape-Manor reisen." Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Nicht, wie Dumbledore glaubte aus Angst, Wut oder ähnlichem, sondern vor Freude. Doch Harry hatte gelernt Menschen zu zeigen was sie sehen wollten...

Harry wusste, dass es jetzt auf ihn ankam, er musste jetzt sehr glaubwürdig rüberkommen...

Niemals würde ein Harry Potter freiwillig zu einem Severus Snape gehen!

„Nein! Nein ich gehe nicht zu Snape niemals!" schrie Harry.

Er wusste nur zu genau, dass Dumbledore nicht locker lassen würde. Der Direktor hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er zu Severus gehen würde, also würde er auch dort hin kommen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Gegen Dumbledore kam man einfach nicht an...

Gut, das war natürlich dieses Mal nur gut für ihn. Er wollte zu Severus. Aber er würde sicher nicht kampflos dort ihn gehen... Nein er wollte dem Alten noch ein wenig kontra geben. So leicht würde er es ihm sicher nicht machen.

Dumbledore hatte sich schon auf so was eingestellt. War ja klar, dass Harry nicht freiwillig zu Severus gehen würde. Dennoch, der Jung war Wachs in seinen Händen... Aber er musste nun behutsam sein. Nicht, dass der Kleine völlig brach, dann war er nicht mehr zu gebrauchen und nutzte ihm auch nicht mehr... Echt zu dumm, dass er der einzigste war, der dieses Würstchen beseitigen konnte...

„Harry bitte, hör auf immer nur an dich zu denken. Du bist der Einzigste, der uns retten kann. Also bitte tu was dafür. Es kann nicht immer jemand da sein, der dich Retten wird. Voldemort wird erst Ruhe geben, wenn er dich hat, wenn er dich ermordet hat. Du musst trainieren und bei Professor Snape hast du die Möglichkeit. Ich bitte dich nutzte sie. Streitereien unter uns werden uns nicht weiter bringen, also bitte leg sie bei. Professor Snape ist dazu bereit, also sei du es auch. Professor Snape hat keine Schuld an Sirius Tod, das weißt du, Harry!"

Oh ja das hatte gesessen. Harry würde sich jetzt nicht mehr wagen sich gegen diesen Vorschlag zu stellen zu wichtig war ihm die Rache am Mörder seiner Eltern... Zu leicht ließ er sich Schuldgefühle einreden... Alles lief so super...

„Aber ich hasse ihn und er mich. Schon seit ich das erste Mal hier her kam! Das wird nicht gut gehen." Murmelte Harry. Er wirkte geknickt und unglücklich. Doch innerlich grinste er sich den Arsch ab...

„Harry bedenke, wer du bist. Professor Snape ist dein Lehrer und er ist der einzigste, der dich trainieren kann, also nutze diese Chance. Du bist unsere Rettung, vergiss das nicht. Schließe Frieden mit ihm." forderte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Das kann ich nicht, aber ich bin damit einverstanden. Ich verspreche ich werde mein bestes geben und lernen. Und vielleicht werde ich ihm irgendwann auch verzeihen können und dann Frieden schließen... Noch ist es zu früh. Bitte verstehen sie das, Professor!" sprach Harry ruhig.

„Harry das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe. Ich werde gleich Professor Snape bescheid geben... Er wird dich vom Bahnsteig abholen. Und bitte nimm dich ein wenig zurück, ja?" forderte Dumbledore. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wenn er es auch tut. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn Snape mich reizt!" zischte Harry gereizt.

„Harry ich weiß du wirst dich zusammen reißen, aber bedenke Professor Snape ist dein Lehrer und er hat meine Erlaubnis, dich zu den Dursleys zu bringen, sollte es überhaupt nicht funktionieren... Also bedenke was du sagst!"

Dumbledore Augen glitzerten selbstzufrieden. Oh ja Severus würde dem Jungen die Hölle auf Erden bescheren, da war er sich sicher. Severus hasste dieses Balg und er konnte ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Wer tat das nicht. Oh ja Severus würde den Junge körperlich aber auch seelisch völlig unter Druck setzten. Mal sehen wie er nach den Ferien aussah...

Dann konnte er sich wieder als Beschützer aufspielen... hatte er schon mal erwähnt, wie genial er eigentlich war?! (A/N.: Oh nein ich glaube mir wird schlecht... Dumbledore schlägt mir voll auf den Magen! kotz)

Harry nickte nur sprachlos. Wenn er nicht wissen würde, dass Severus anders war als er immer tat, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht zugestimmt! Severus hat ihn also voll unter Kontrolle. Er konnte nichts machen, stand also mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Super...

Dumbledore teilte Harry noch einige Verhaltensregeln mit und gab ihm noch Ratschläge bevor er ihn (zufrieden mit seinem Werk) entließ.

(Es waren eigentlich die selben Verhaltensregeln wie sie auch auf Hogwarts galten. Nur, dass Harry sich nicht frei auf Snape-Manor bewegen sollte, sondern auf seinem Zimmer bleiben und studieren...)

Harry war mehr als nur erleichtert, als er wieder draußen war. Die Gespräche mit dem Schulleiter gingen immer sehr an seine Substanz. Und der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore doch nicht so sein konnte wie er angeblich war, trug auch nicht dazu bei, dass er sich sicherer war, was richtig und falsch war.

Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?

Harry ging nicht gleich in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er konnte jetzt noch nicht mit Ron und Hermine sprechen, auch wenn sie sicher schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten. Er musste zuerst seine eigenen Gedanken regeln, bevor er mit den Beiden reden konnte. Und so steuerte er, wie so oft, auf den Ost-Turm zu. Eigentlich trugen ihn seine Füße dort schon automatisch hin...

Wie immer, legte er den Wärme-Zauber auf sich, und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz.

Severus hatte recht gehabt, er oder besser er und Tom hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten, alles war gut. Doch war es das auch wirklich? Würden sie ihn jetzt nicht einsperren und nicht mehr nach Hogwarts lassen? Warum überfiel ihn eigentlich immer wieder dieselbe angst, wenn er zu Tom sollte? Aber würde er überhaupt zu Tom gehen? Es hieß ja nur, dass er zu Severus gehen würde...

Was wenn er was falsch machte? Er kannte die Regeln der Todesser nicht. Er wusste so gut, wie gar nichts von ihnen.

Und warum zum Teufel glaubte, nein hoffte, er, dass er Weihnachten bei Tom sein würde. Es war doch fast schon sinnlos daran zu glauben... Tom hatte ihm schon lange keinen Brief mehr geschrieben, keine Zeile seit dem Brief für das Treffen in Hogsmead. Und dieser war nicht gerade freundlich, er war lediglich ein Befehl.

Harry schollt sich einen Idioten, dass er jeden Morgen hoffte Draco würde einen Brief erhalten für ihn. Ein Brief, in dem Tom ihn fragte, wie es ihm ginge. Oder einfach nur wissen wollte, was das Baby machte. Aber Tom brauchte ihn ja nicht zu fragen, Severus untersuchte ihn regelmäßig... Sicher wusste Tom bestens bescheid.

Aber auch noch was anderes machte Harry sorgen, was hatte Dumbledore vor? Was war wichtiger, als den Helden zu schützen? Okay er war ja froh, dass er zu Severus durfte und nicht zu den Dursleys musste... dennoch würde es ihn interessieren.

Doch, als Harry sich bewusst wurde, was er da dachte da schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Nein. Er würde sicher nicht losziehen, um rausfinden was los war. Severus war Toms Spion hier nicht er. Er würde sich da raushalten, es war nicht sein Kampf.

Ihm war es eigentlich recht herzlich egal, was los war. Schon seit einer Weile hatte Harry still und heimlich mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen.

Egal, ob Tom ihn wirklich töten würde, er würde ohne das Kleine nicht mehr weiter leben wollen. Das Kleine war alles was er hatte. Gut Sirius war auch noch da, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine. Doch es reichte Harry nicht mehr.

Er wollte geliebt werden und lieben; alleine entscheiden dürfen, was er machen wollte, einmal frei und unabhängig sein...

Er hatte getan, was sie von ihm wollten, für Sirius hatte er mit Tom geschlafen und damit all seine Freunde geschützt.

Er musste auch mal an sich und seine Gefühle denken. Er hatte sich so oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, mit einem anderen Menschen zu schlafen. Sein erstes Mal... es sollte schön werden, mit einem Menschen, den er liebte...

Nicht mal das hatten sie ihn selbst bestimmen lassen...

Doch er war keinem böse, er war dazu bereit gewesen. Naja er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl, wenn er nicht wieder das verlieren wollte, was für ihn das wichtigste auf der Welt war...

Und wenn er ehrlich war, war es auch sehr schön gewesen. Tom war zärtlich gewesen...

Aber Tom würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht akzeptieren, schon gar nicht in der Nähe seines Kindes.

Ja für Harry war es Toms Kind, nicht seins. Er hatte kein Recht auf das Kleine. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er es nicht liebte. Im Gegenteil er liebte es von ganzem Herzen und wollte nur, dass es glücklich wurde. Er wünschte sich für das Kleine die Kindheit, die ihm verwehrt geblieben war, ein Leben bei jemand, der es lieben würde.

Harry hoffte sogar, dass sein Kleines ihm nicht zu sehr ähnlich sehen würde, damit Tom niemals sich an ihn erinnerte, wenn er sein Kind sah. Damit er keinen Grund haben würde es nicht zu mögen. Er wollte nicht daran schuld sein, dass sein Kind den Zorn des Lords abbekommen würde...

In Harrys Herz breitete sich immer mehr das Gefühl benutzt geworden zu sein aus. Tom hatte ihn genauso wie Dumbledore einfach benutzt und nun ließ er ihn links liegen. Vermutlich würde er sich erst wieder bei der Geburt melden, wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht würde Severus ihm einfach nur das Kleine überbringen...

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Severus würde ihm sein Kleines entreisen. Vielleicht durfte er das Kleine nicht einmal im Arm halten... es nicht einmal sehn. Man würde es ihm einfach entreisen, ihm sein ein und alles wegnehmen. Ihn wieder alleine zurücklassen. Ganz alleine...

Still Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam aus den selten leeren Grünen Augen.

Die letzten Strahlen der blutroten Sonne beschienen einen, mehr als einsamen, Jungen auf den Zinnen des Ostturms. Der Junge war einsam, gebrochen, ausgenutzt und fühlte sich schuldig. Er griff wie immer nach den Sternen.

War einfach nicht zufrieden mit dem was er hatte. Er wollte alles und hatte nichts.

Nein, das stimmte nicht. Er durfte der Vater des Kleinen sein. Er hatte das Privileg seine Freunde zu schützen...

Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war stand Harry auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gefühlswelle der Einsamkeit war einfach so über ihn hinweggeschwappt. Er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt und deshalb auch nicht abgeblockt...

Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte war es schon seltsam, dass er immer wieder so traurig wurde, dabei sah doch jetzt alles so gut aus. Er würde zu Severus gehen, dort schöne Weihnachten verbringen und endlich mal wieder mit ihm sprechen können... Alles war gut. Und vielleicht würde er sich ja auch Tom wiedersehen... (Der Gedanke Tom wiederzusehen, löste nun ein kleines kribbeln in seinem Bauch aus...)

Ron und Hermine warteten schon gespannt auf ihn und quetschten ihn sogleich aus.

Harry erzählte ihnen alles. Und die beiden waren geschockt, als sie von Harry erführen, wo Dumbledore ihn hin stecken wollte. Gut sie wussten, dass Snape nicht so war, wie es schien, dennoch.

Ron war ganz blas geworden und Hermine gab sich alle Mühe, ihn wieder aufzubauen. Ron hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die Welt doch nicht so war, wie es schien. Aber Snape war für ihn immer noch der gleiche Arsch, wie eh und je.

Nach wenigen Minuten aber hatte er sich auch wieder gefangen und es begann, wie eh und je eine heitere Diskussion. Ron und Hermine versuchten rauszubekommen, was Dumbledore plante oder was wohl Harry in den Ferien erwarten würde...

Ron musste sich nach einer Weile leider verabschieden, da Angelina noch eine theoretische Quidditisch-Einheit, vor den Ferien, geplant hatte...

Harry und Hermine machten noch die letzten Hausaufgaben. Aber Harry ging aber recht schnell nach oben, er war doch etwas müde.

Hermine sah ihm noch nach, und beschloss nach ihm zu schauen, wenn sie mit ihrem Aufsatz fertig war. Sie hatte ihn ja so gut wie fertig...

Harry war noch schnell duschen gewesen, und krabbelte gerade ins Bett, als Hermine an die Tür klopfte und reinkam.

Sie ging zu Harry ans Bett und setzte sich zu ihm.

Hermine fiel auf, dass Harry sehr geschafft und irgendwie zerbrechlich aussah. Harry schien es eben doch nicht so gut zu gehen, wie er immer tat... Warum fiel ihr das erst jetzt auf? War es, weil Harry jetzt locker war und nicht mehr darauf achtete, wie er sich gab? Weil er zu müde war?

Harry schien eingeschlafen zu sein, seine Atmung ging ruhig und regelmäßig. Leise wollte Hermine wieder gehen, damit Harry seine Ruhe hatte. Doch bevor sie einen Schritt machen konnte, spürte sie Harrys Hand an ihrem Unterarm. Zuerst war sie etwas erschrocken, doch es legte sich sofort wieder.

„Hermine, bitte bleib. Lass mich nicht allein. Bitte." Flehte Harry und sah sie bittend an.

„Okay, ich werde bei dir bleiben." Sagte sie und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Nun schlaf..."

„Kannst du dich nicht zu mir legen? Bitte!" flüsterte Harry leise und sah etwas verlegen auf die Seite.

„Klar. Sieh mich an Harry! Es ist okay und nun rück ein Stück!" sagte Hermine und legte sich neben Harry und zog ihn zu sich ran. Sofort schmiegte sich Harry an sie.

„Was ist los? Was hast du?" fragte Hermine, sie spürte, dass Harry etwas belastete und er darüber reden wollte.

„Ach, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich habe einfach angst. Ich weiß nicht, was in den Ferien passieren wird, was Tom von mir will. Ob er überhaupt was von mir will. Er hat sich nicht einmal mehr gemeldet... Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich denken soll... Ich wollte doch nur noch einmal schöne Weihnachten haben. Und jetzt? Ich habe Angst." Flüsterte Harry und begann zu schluchzen.

„Schhh... Harry alles wird gut du wirst sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tom dich besuchen kommen wird. Du wirst bestimmt Weihnachten mit Tom und Sirius feiern. Du wirst sehen, es werden schöne Weihnachten werden!" Hermine strich Harry über den Rücken.

„Ich hab angst! Severus ist so anders in letzter Zeit. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben soll..."

„Harry es wird alles gut, glaub mir. Professor Snape hat es dir doch geschrieben. Auch, wenn er in letzter Zeit wieder so kalt war, bin ich mir sicher, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Du wirst sehen. Erinnere dich doch, wie er war, er war doch so nett gewesen, oder?" Harry nickte zaghaft.

„Siehst du! Und wenn er ganz schrecklich zu dir ist, dann schreib uns einfach, wir werden dich dann da irgendwie rausholen."

„Wirklich?" schniefte Harry.

„Ja wirklich. So aber nun beruhig dich mal und versuch etwas zu schlafen, ja?"

Harry nickte und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Hermine nickte irgendwann auch ein.

Ron kam müde in den Turm zurück. Angelina war, seit sie mit Harry zusammen arbeitete noch theoretischer geworden, aber es gefiel ihm. Es hatte so was wie Schach an sich, aber es war auch sehr anstrengend. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch ins Bett.

Dean und Seamus kamen gerade aus dem Schlafsaal und grinsten ihn eigenartig an. Ron war irritiert, was sollte das?

„Tja Ron, wie es scheint hat sich Harry Hermine jetzt endlich geschnappt, sie sind ja so ein schönes Paar!" sagte Dean und gab ihm einen klaps auf die Schulter. „Ja sie sind so niedlich. Stör sie bitte nicht..." grinste Seamus.

„Äh" zu mehr war Ron nicht fähig.

„Na geh einfach hoch und du wirst sehen, was wir meinen. Bye..."

Und schon waren sie bei ihren Freundinnen. Ron sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. Die beiden hatte einfach einen schrägen Humor. Sie wussten genau, dass Hermine und er zusammen waren...

Was sollte das heißen, Harry und Hermine? Wie kamen die denn da drauf. Aber als Ron das Zimmer betrat, war ihm sofort klar, warum die beiden so komisches Zeug gelabert hatten...

Harry lag eng an Hermine gekuschelt. Ja sie waren wirklich ein schönes Paar. Wie Bruder und Schwester...

Ihm kam nicht mal der Gedanke, dass zwischen den beiden etwas laufen konnte, den die Geste, wie Hermine den Arm um Harry gelegt hatte, wirkte nur beschützend. Ron setzte sich zu den beiden ans Bett, Hermine sah aus wie ein Engel, sie war einfach wunderschön.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Harry. Er sah so zerbrechlich aus, eine Schwäche, wie man sie nur im Schlaf bei ihm sah. Sonst machte er immer auf Stark...

Ron beugte sich vor und strich Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sie wachte dadurch natürlich auf.

„Ron?" kam es leicht verschlafen von ihr.

„Ja, Schatz. Komm du musst rüber in dein Schlafsaal, sonst gibt es noch Ärger mit McGonagall, du weißt, dass es nicht erlaubt ist?" sagte er ganz sanft und beugte sich runter zu Hermine und gab ihre einen Kuss.

Hermine löste sich von Harry und stand auf. Harry drehte sich leicht murrend um und kuschelte sich an seine Decke.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, in welcher Lage sie sich befunden hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie Ron erklären, was eigentlich los war, doch er winkte nur ab.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du Harry liebst. Liebst wie einen Bruder. Und ich denke du bist wie eine Schwester für ihn... Er hat Angst, stimmts?"

Hermine nickte nur und erzählte ihm dann von Harrys Ängsten...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich weiß, diese Kapitel ist ein wenig verwirrend, ich hab es beim durchlesen bemerkt. Also Harry fühlt sich erleichtert, dass Ron zu ihm hält, dennoch hat er angst... und er will seine Freunde nicht damit belasten...

Bei Dumbledore hilft Harry der Brief von Severus. Und als er merkt, wohin er soll, da geht es ihm gut und er kann dagegen sein, weil er Dumbledore kennt und weiß, dass er seinen Kopf durchsetzten wird... So kann er sich ruhig dagegen sträuben...

Mh und die Szene am Ende mit Hermine, ich weiß auch nicht wie die zustande kam, aber irgendwie musste das sein... ich hoffe ihr findet sie genauso süß wie ich...

So fals ich es nicht mehr schaffe das nächste Kapi hochzustellen, wünsche ich euch schon jetzt mal einen GUTEN RUTSCH!

Ach ja jetzt dürft ihr eure Meinung abgeben!!!

Eure vickysnape


	19. Gedanken oder Molly vs Severus

So Leute hier ein Neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben! euch alle einmal durch knuddel

Leider habe ich auch dieses Mal keine Zeit um die vielen Kommis zu beantworten, es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ich wollte dieses Kapitel noch hochstellen, bevor der Studienalltag wieder losgeht...

Mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr also frühestens nächsten Freitag rechnen...

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

19. Kapitel: Gedanken, oder Molly vs Severus 

Die Woche zog an Harry nur so vorüber. Alle Schüler freuten sich auf die Ferien und natürlich auch auf Weihnachten...

Hermine hatte Ron mehrfach versichern müssen, dass Snape nicht so war, wie er ihn kannte, dass er auch nett zu Harry sein konnte, die kalte Fassade viel mehr nur Tarnung war...

Doch es fiel ihr manchmal recht schwer, denn auch sie hatte Professor Snape noch nie anders gesehen, auch sie kannte ihn nur als mürrischen Professor, der jede Möglichkeit nutzte Harry fertig zu machen. Sie musste einfach glauben, was Harry ihr erzählte und auf Harry vertrauen....

Harry saß jeden Abend oben auf dem Turm. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass Draco oder Blaise kommen würde. Er wollte einfach nur sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich nett waren, dass das alles nicht nur ein schöner Traum war. Das es Real war, und nicht nur Fiktion.

Doch sie kamen nicht.

Klar Hermine und Ron waren immer für ihn da, doch irgendwie würden Draco und Blaise ihm noch mal zeigen, dass es wirklich Wahr war. Das Tom nett war....

Harry hatte auch keine Möglichkeit mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Warum er sich ausgerechnet danach sehnte mit Professor Snape zu sprechen wusste Harry auch nicht. Doch irgendetwas war an Professor Snape, das ihn das Gefühl gab sicher und geborgen zu sein.

Doch der behandelte ihn mittlerweile wie Luft.

Aber nicht wie Harry glaubte, weil er ihn nicht mochte, oder keine Lust hatte, sondern weil er den Anschein vor Dumbledore wahren musste, dass er gewillt war mit Harry Potter Frieden zu schließen.

Dumbledore hatte Severus darum gebeten Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Und er konnte nichts anderes tun als zuzustimmen. Nicht, wenn er Dumbledore nicht weiter auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Denn es war ein hartes Stück arbeit gewesen, den Direktor dazu zu bringen, Harry in den Ferien zu ihm zu schicken... und das Ganze, dann auch noch so aussehen zu lassen, als sei des seine eigene Idee gewesen...

Sicher war Severus aufgefallen, dass es dem Jungen nicht gerade gut ging. Aber Harry hatte nun seine Freunde an seiner Seite. Sie würden ihm sicher helfen. Deshalb hatte er Draco und Blaise etwas aus ihrem Dienst entbunden. Sie waren mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. Für sie war es nicht so leicht. Sie mussten aufpassen, dass es nicht auffiel und da war immer noch der alte Streit, der angeblich zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor herrschen sollte...

Aber es hatte auch noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb er Draco und Blaise etwas mehr Freiraum ließ. Er wusste von ihren Gefühlen für einander. Und er wusste ebenfalls, was aus ihnen werden würde. Wem sie versprochen waren... er wollte ihnen noch etwas Zeit zu zweit gönnen.

Denn egal wie sehr sie sich auch lieben mochten, sie würden ihr Verhältnis aufgeben, der Familienehre willen. Sie würden sicher keine Affäre miteinander haben. Denn das war tabu. Treu stand an oberster Stelle. Auf jeden Fall bei den Malfoys. Draco würde niemals seine Zukünftige betrügen...

Das war ihm klar. Ein Malfoy war treu...

Er würde sie auf Händen tragen, sie achten und gut behandeln, sie vielleicht auch eines Tages lieben... Das gleiche galt für Blaise.

Und Harry war in Sicherheit, denn Ron und Hermine würden sicher auf ihn achten, so wie sie es schon immer taten und besonders, jetzt da sie wussten, was mit ihm los war.

Außerdem hatte ganz Slytherin ein Auge auf Harry, er war also sicher...

Und notfalls war er auch noch da...

Harry wusste, dass man ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Dass man ihn aus der Ferne beobachtete, darauf achtete, dass es ihm gut ging. Und es zeigte ihm auch gleich, dass es sein Kleines mal gut haben würde. Doch ihm selbst, Harry ging es ganz und gar nicht gut.

Es war ihm einfach alles zuviel. Klar er hatte nun wieder seine Freunde Ron und Hermine, sie waren für ihn da. Doch eben auch nicht immer. Und leider hatten sie wieder mal nicht bemerkt, dass er eine Maske trug. Viel zu oft trug, sie nicht mehr ablegte.

Er spielte ihnen, wie der ganzen Schule was vor. Harry war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt noch einen Menschen gab, der ihn durchschaute. Früher war es Draco, der es noch tat. Jeder Streit mit ihm zeigte es ihm aufs neue. Draco wusste immer genau wie es ihm ging. Er traf immer ins Schwarze. Ebenso wie Professor Snape. Doch beide waren nun verstummt. Schienen das Interesse verloren zu haben.

Harry wollte sich einreden, dass es okay war, dass keiner erkannte, wie es im ging, dass er sich darüber freuen musste. Aber es ging nicht. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie einmal erkennen würden, wie es ihrem großen Helden ging.

Auch machte ihm die Schwangerschaft zu schaffen. Er hatte ständig Rückenschmerzen und er fühlte sich einfach nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Und da war noch etwas, etwas das nicht sein durfte. Er wollte so gern einfach geknuddelt werden. Er wusste, dass es kindisch war. Aber er hatte jede Sekunde genossen, die Hermine bei ihm im Bett lag. Sie strahlte eine Wärme ab, die sein kaltes Herz erreichte.

Es waren keine romantischen Gefühle. Ganz sicher nicht. Es war anders, wie als ob sie seine Schwester wäre. Er hatte sich einfach nur sicher und geborgen Gefühlt.

Aber jetzt fühlte er sich schuldig. Es gab Gerüchte. Gerüchte um ihn und Hermine und es tat ihm weh. Denn er liebte sie, aber eben nur wie eine Schwester. Hermine war mit Ron zusammen sie liebten sich. Und auch, wenn sie es nicht zeigten, wusste er, dass es für sie auch nicht leicht war.

Harry hatte mit Ron gesprochen und ihm hundert Mal versichert, dass wirklich nichts war. Ron hatte ihm erklärt, dass er es wusste. Dass es okay sei. Dennoch für ihn war es nicht okay. Er hatte Ron verletzt. Das wusste er. Verletzt wegen seinem dummen Wunsch nicht alleine zu sein.

Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, für sich ganz alleine, dass er sich nie wieder so gehen lassen würde. Dass er sich nicht wieder zwischen die beiden Stellen würde. Aus diesem Grund schwieg Harry und erzählte den beiden nichts weiter von seinen Ängsten, seiner Furcht vor der Zukunft...

Gern hätte er ihnen gesagt, dass er sich davor fürchtete mit Snape zu gehen, sich dennoch gleichzeitig darauf freute. Dass er angst hatte, dass es nur ein Traum war. Und wie gerne hätte er nur die einfachen Worte alles wird gut ... gehört.

Ohne sein Kleines hätte Harry sicher schon längst aufgegeben. Wäre er einfach vom Turm gesprungen... denn seine Freunde waren in Sicherheit. Tom würde sie schützen...

Oder hätte er alles hinter sich gelassen und wäre davongeflogen, in eine andere Welt. Vielleicht wäre er einfach in die Muggelwelt gegangen und hätte ein neues Leben begonnen...

Vielleicht würde er es wirklich machen, wenn der Lord ihn nicht töten würde...

Ein Vergessenstrank und dann in die Muggelwelt.

Vergessen, ein wunderbarer Gedanke. Alles hinter sich lassen. Neu anfangen. Doch was würde es bringen?

Er würde dann sein einzigstes Zuhause verlieren, dass er je hatte, seine Freunde und sein Kind, sein ein und alles...

Niemals würde er es machen können. Dafür liebte er es zu sehr. Es mitnehmen, einfach so fliehen? Das konnte er nicht tun. Der Lord hatte ihn vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle.

Er wollte nicht Schuld sein, am Tod seiner Freunde. Denn die würde Tom sicher als erstes Angreifen... Sirius... nein das ging nicht.

Und außerdem, war er nicht der Richtige, er konnte seinem Kind nichts bieten. Nein, bei Tom würde es ihm gut gehen...

So sehr es ihn schmerzte das zuzugeben, war Tom die beste Lösung. Die einzigste...

Würde man ihm einen Wunsch gewähren, dann würde er sich wünschen an Toms Seite sein zu dürfen, von ihm akzeptiert zu werden, geliebt zu werden... Er wollte nirgendwo anders sein als bei Tom. Noch einmal in seinen Armen liegen und einfach alles vergessen...

Bei Tom, der Mann der so zärtlich und liebevoll mit ihm umging. Der so vorsichtig und behutsam war...

Doch er würde nie die Möglichkeit haben an Toms Seite zu sein. Aber sein Kind!

Und weil er es so sehr liebte, würde er es dorthin gehen lassen, wo es alles hatte, was es brauchte...

Harry hatte vergessen, dass Tom ihm gesagt hatte, er sei auf seiner Seite willkommen. Er hatte einfach nur das Gefühl nicht dazu zu gehören, weil er kein Todesser werden würde.

Einerseits war er so unendlich erleichtert, dass Tom abgelehnt hatte, er wollte einfach nicht mehr kämpfen... sich einfach raus halten.

Doch andererseits war für ihn das Mal so was, wie ein Zeichen, dass er dazugehörte. So wie Voldemort auf dem Friedhof sagte: ...Doch sieh, Harry! Meine wahre Familie kehrt zurück... (1)

Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden, doch heute tat er es. Für Harry war das Mal kein Symbol des Schreckens, es war für ihn das Zeichen für die Familie. Und er hätte es mit stolz getragen. Er hätte endlich eine Familie gehabt. Ja er hätte dafür auch weiterhin gekämpft, sogar in der vordersten Front, wenn es Toms Wunsch gewesen wäre. Für eine Familie würde er jeden Preis zahlen, jeden...

Müde erhob er sich. Schlafen konnte er seit dem Gespräch mit dem Direktor äußerst schlecht. Immer wieder hatte er Albträume. Es war für ihn immer schwerer geworden sein Traumbild zu halten. Weil er es auch nicht mehr wollte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie er sich in Toms Arme geworfen hatte... wie schön es war. Da ergab er sich lieber seinen Albträumen, sie waren zwar grausam, aber leichter zu ertragen...

Er träumte immer wieder das Gleiche... sein Kind lag in seinen Armen...eine vermummte Gestalt kam und nahm es ihm weg... alle standen dabei und lachten ihn aus, wie er verzweifelt versuchte sein Kleines zurückzubekommen...

Er rannte, doch er konnte es nicht mehr erreichen... und sie, sie halfen ihm nicht. Sie standen nur da lachten und beschimpften ihn...

Wenn man genauer hinschaute, sah man dass der Junge fertig war, mit sich und der Welt. Harry hatte nur noch einen Wunsch, er wollte seinem Kind das Leben schenken mehr wollte er nicht mehr. Er hat durch Tom all seine Ziele verloren, es gab keinen dunklen Lord mehr, den es zu besiegen galt. Seine Freunde waren sicher. Es gab nichts mehr, was er noch wollte...

Der Letzte Schultag brach an und die Schüler bestiegen nach der letzten Stunde den Hogwartsexpress. Sie reisten alle, zurück zu ihren Familien um schöne Weihnachten zu feiern. Nur ein Junge schien sich nicht wirklich zu freuen. Aber das sah auch nur der, der den Jungen gut kannte.

Harry hatte wieder seine übliche Maske auf, denn er wollte Ron und Hermine nicht zeigen, wie es ihm ging, sie sollten schöne Weihnachten haben und sich nicht um ihn sorgen... denn er wusste ja selbst nicht, warum er so drauf war.

Draco und Blaise war es keineswegs entgangen, dass der Kleinen traurig und vielleicht sogar depressiv war. Sie sahen den Schmerz in den Augen des Jungen, der sich nur wünschte in die Arme genommen zu werden. Der sich so unendlich einsam fühlte...

Ja Blaise hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, in den Stunden, wo sie gemeinsam am Projekt arbeiteten, dass Harry sehr anhänglich war. Er schmiegte sich so gleich an ihn, wenn er ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass er es durfte. Wie eine Schmusekatze schmiegte er sich dann an ihn an. Und das hatte ihn schon sehr irritiert. Aber er war sich sicher, dass das alles nicht nur an der Schwangerschaft lag. Der Kleine wollte auch einfach nur jemand, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Er brauchte einen starken Partner, der ihm das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab. Denn Harry war für die anderen immer stark. Doch er war es nicht wirklich. Tief in seinem Innern war er einfach ein kleiner verängstigter Junge, der sich so klein wie möglich machte...

Blaise hatte schnell erkannt, dass Tom den Jungen in gewisser Weise gebrochen hatte. Es tat ihm weh, wenn Harry, beim Frühstück, wieder mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihnen rüberschaute, nachdem die Eulen, Post gebracht hatten.

Und er wieder verneinend den Kopf schütteln musste.

Jedes Mal, so kam es ihm vor, konnte er in Harrys Augen sehen, wie er ein wenig mehr zerbrach. Bald würde er daran zerbrechen, oder vielleicht war er es schon und nur sein Verantwortungsgefühl seinem Kind gegenüber herhielt ihm am Leben...

Blaise hatte keine Ahnung, was Tom für Harry empfand. Er konnte es absolut nicht einordnen. Tom schien nett zu Harry gewesen zu sein. Am Anfang des Jahres war Harry noch so anders, so glücklich gewesen... nach Hogemead ging es Harry nicht mehr so gut. Es ging immer weiter Bergab mit ihm, er wurde immer depressiver...

Die Gryffindor hatten ihn geschnitten, der Bruch war immer noch deutlich. Viele seiner Hausgenossen hatten sich von ihm abgewandt. In gewisser Weise hatte er seinen Helden-Status verloren... Etwas was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Doch es machte ihm zu schaffen, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Vielleicht war es einfach auch die Angst. Denn wenn seine Hausgenossen, jetzt schon so heftig reagierten, was würden sie erst zu seiner Schwangerschaft sagen... Manchmal wünschte Blaise sich, dass Harry in Slytherin wäre, denn dort herrschte zwar List und Tücke aber die Slytherin hielten auch zusammen. Sie würden niemals ein Slytherin so behandeln wie die Gryffindors Harry.

Ein weiterer Punk war, dass Harry sich nicht mehr abreagieren konnte. Früher war er einfach geflogen, wenn er mit sich nicht mehr klar kam, doch nun war ihm die Möglichkeit genommen worden... Genommen für die Sicherheit des Kindes und auch für ihn...

Aber es war sicher nicht gut für Harry. Vielleicht hätten sie alle Harry vertrauen sollen, dass er fliegen konnte, dass er sicher flog und nicht abstürzte. Harry war wie Draco ein guter Flieger...

Klar es wäre ein Risiko gewesen, aber wäre es nicht Wert gewesen, es einzugehen. Vielleicht nur um Harry zu zeigen, dass sie ihm vertrauten...

Was Harry sonst noch alles durchmachen musste, konnte Blaise nur erahnen. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Harry sich teilweise sehr behutsam bewegte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schmerzen... und Blaise wusste, dass Harry nichts sagen würde, er würde es wieder alleine mit sich ausmachen. Er würde erst kommen, wenn es absolut nicht mehr ginge...

Er hoffte ja, dass Ron und Hermine ihm helfen würde. Doch sie schienen es nicht wirklich zu merken. Sie kannten ihren besten Freund nicht wirklich gut...

Aber er konnte ihnen nicht böse sein. Denn es war nicht einfach durch die Maske des kleinen Helden zu schauen. Vielleicht war er und Draco die einzigsten, die sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hatten, hinter die Maske zu schauen...

Harry machte es keinem einfach, er war ein Meister der Masken, fast schon bemerkenswert. Vielleicht war es das, was den großen Helden ausmachte... er gab jedem ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Wo er war, da fühlten sich die Menschen sicher, und wenn es einem selbst gut geht, denkt man nicht darüber nach, ob es dem anderen auch gut geht, da wird man mit der Zeit einfach blind...

Blaise war froh, dass Ron und Hermine zu Harry hielten, so war vieles leichter für den Jungen, sie waren für Harry da, wenn er sie brauchte, und das war gut. Er war mehr als froh darüber... Harry hätte es sicher nicht geschafft, wenn sich seinen Freunde von ihm abgewandt hätten. Dass hätte ihn vermutlich völlig gebrochen. Harry brauchte sie. Er brauchte Menschen, die für ihn da waren, die zu ihm hielten.

Und Blaise war sich sehr sicher, sollte Harry jemals die beiden hinter seinen Maske blicken lassen, dann würden sie ihm auch weiterhin helfen. Sie waren zwar Kinder des Lichts, doch sahen sie nicht nur den Helden in Harry. Harry war für sie ein Freund. Ein Freund, den es zu schützen galt und der sie beschützte...

Der Zug fuhr auf Kings Cross ein und Harry war mehr als nur nervös. Er hoffte, dass alles gut werden würde. Und, dass ihn nun Severus und nicht Professor Snape abholen würde. Klar am Anfang würde es sicher Professor Snape sein, aber wenn sie alleine waren, was war dann???

„Harry schöne Weihnachten. Halt die Ohren steif, und wenn was ist, dann schreib uns, ja? Du wirst sicherlich schöne Weihnachten haben..." sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn.

„Hermine, dir auch schöne Weihnachten. Ich werde euch schreiben, sollte was sein. Aber ich glaube es nicht... Sag schöne Grüße, ja?" sagte Harry und wand sich dann an Ron. „Ron dir auch schöne Weihnachten. Pass auf Hermine auf, ja? Damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit lernt!"

Hermine zwickte Harry gespielt beleidigt in die Seite. „Ach ja? Und wann soll ich sonst lernen, wenn nicht jetzt? Ich vergesse doch sonst wieder alles!" gab sie kichernd zurück, weil Harry sie durchkitzelte...

Ron half natürlich Hermine und begann Harry zu kitzeln...

Der Zug hielt und die drei rappelten sich, leicht aus der Puste, auf und nahmen ihr Gepäck. Die drei wurden natürlich sogleich von Molly in beschlag genommen. Hermine war für Molly schon längst ein Familienmitglied. Ebenso wie Harry.

Harry wurde in eine mütterliche Umarmung gerissen, vor Molly ihn musterte.

„Harry, du musst mehr essen, du bist ja ganz dürr. Und so blass. Gib auf dich acht. Du solltest mal etwas ausspannen und schlafen. Du siehst müde aus." Sagte sie ernst und schaute Harry besorgt an.

Harry war mehr als nur fassungslos. Molly hatte ihn gerade mal 10 Sekunden gemustert und schon sah sie sofort, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Wie eine richtige Mutter eben. Und in diesem Moment hätte Harry wohl fast alles gegeben, wenn er einfach mit ihr in den Fuchsbau hätte gehen dürfen. Sie einfach seine Mutter sein lassen...

Aber das ging nicht, dass wusste er. Allein schon wegen Dumbledore musste er zu Professor Snape. Dennoch Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn ein wenig aus seiner Depression geholt. Er erkannte, warum er es macht und, dass es noch Menschen gab, die in ihm nur einen Jungen sahen...

„Mrs. Weasley, machten sie sich keine Sorgen mir geht es gut. Haben sie Professor Snape gesehen?" fragte er sie einfach. Er wollte nur noch so schnell es ging weg. Das Gefühl der Wärme, das sie ausstrahlte war einfach zuviel für ihn. Er hatte mühe seinen Tränen zurückzuhalten und wollte jetzt einfach nur weg. Er konnte jetzt keinen Ausbruch brauchen... (Auf dem Bahnsteig waren auch zu viele Zauberer, vor denen er nicht schwach sein durfte. Er war ihre Hoffnung und hatte absolut kein Recht schwach zu sein...)

„Was willst du von ihm? Gehst du nicht zu deinen Verwandten?" fragte Molly verwirrt.

„Nein, ich werde die Ferien auf Snape-Manor verbringen. Er wird mich weiter in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Okklumentik unterrichten. Hat Dumbledore das nicht gesagt? Es ist ein Beschluss des Ordens, dem ich mich beugen musste. Ich wäre sonst in Hogwarts geblieben..." erklärte Harry so beiläufig wie möglich. Gespannt beobachtete er die Reaktion von Mrs. Weasley. Nun würde er sicher gleich sehen, ob sie zu Dumbledore stand, denn Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Molly zugelassen hätte, dass er zu Professor Snape muss...

„Harry mein Armer Schatz. Du hättest doch auch zu uns kommen können. Schreib mir, wenn Professor Snape dich zuviel trainieren lässt. Ich werde, dann mal mit ihm sprechen... Nein, ich werde ihm gleich mal die Leviten lesen, wenn ich ihn sehe... tzz warum sagt man mir denn nichts? Du hättest doch auch zu uns kommen können und dort unterrichtet werden... also nein..." gab Molly sauer zurück. Sie ärgerte es, dass sie nicht wusste wohin der Junge sollte. Niemals würde sie eines ihrer Kinder zu diesem kalten Mann geben, nicht an Weihnachten...

Sie mochte Severus schon. Aber er war nicht der richtige Umgang für ein Kind. Harry tat ihr einfach leid. Sicher würde er keine schöne Weihnachten haben. Denn wenn es eins gab, was Severus nicht mochte, dann war es Weihnachten... Er hasste dieses Fest...

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley. Aber ich denke ich werde dass schon irgendwie schaffen, es sind nur zwei Wochen!" sagte Harry und nahm seinen Koffer. Die Weasleys folgten ihm, sie hatten den gleichen Weg.

Professor Severus Snape stand am Tor zur Muggelwelt. Wie üblich hatte er seine kalte Maske auf. schließlich würde er gleich Harry Potter zu sich nehmen und da konnte er nicht anders schauen.

Äußerlich wirkte er total genervt und mürrisch, doch in seinem Innern sah es anders aus.

Severus freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass er Besuch haben würde. Er war schon lange nicht mehr bei sich zu Hause gewesen, nicht für längere Zeit. Eigentlich immer nur dann, wenn man ein Meeting bei ihm abhielt, oder er Besuch erwartete.

Sonst war er entweder auf Hogwarts oder bei Lucius oder Tom. Doch dieses Jahr würde er Weihnachten nicht alleine sein. Naja er war es ja noch nie wirklich gewesen, denn Tom lud ihn immer zu sich ein...

Dennoch freute er sich Harry bei sich zu haben. Der Junge hatte schon immer seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gehabt. Er hatte ihn seit seinem ersten Jahr genau im Auge behalten. Doch leider musste er es so aussehen lassen, als ob der Jungen nicht mögen würde, denn schließlich waren er und James offiziell Feinde...

Doch nun hatte er die Möglichkeit Harry näher kennen zu lernen. Er hatte schon ein wenig von dem wahren Harry sehen dürfen, in den „Strafarbeitsstunden".

Sicher hatte er die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf ihn gehabt und es war ihm auch klar, dass Harry sich in keiner guten Verfassung befand, doch er war zuversichtlich Harry wieder aufbauen zu können.

Leider hatte Tom noch zuviel zu tun, als, dass er sich gleich um Harry kümmern konnte, doch ab Weihnachten würde er Zeit haben. Dumbledore hatte wieder einige Pläne erarbeitete, die es noch zu durchkreuzen galt, aber dann hatten sie wieder Zeit und Ruhe, denn der Alte musste auf ein Treffen in Europa...

Zuerst musste er jetzt an Harry herankommen, denn es war nicht gerade leicht mit Harry zu sprechen, meist gab es keinen Harry mehr nur noch Harry Potter, der Held.

Doch Severus war zuversichtlich, dass er auch dies schaffen würde. Er hatte durch Draco und Blaise Berichte die Fehler in ihren Plänen entdeckt. Sie waren immer nur auf Harrys Sicherheit aus, sie hatten übersehen, dass der Junge vielleicht gar nicht so sicher sein muss, dass er andere Dinge, wie Freunde mehr brauchte.

Vielleicht hätte Tom Harry doch einige Male schreiben sollen und ihn selbst fragen, wie es ihm ginge... nun war es zu spät. Die Fehler wurden gemacht und er würde alles tun um sie zu neutralisieren...

Doch weiter konnte Severus nicht in seine Gedanken versinken, da Harry gefolgt von Hermine und den Weasleys direkt auf ihn zusteuerte. Schon jetzt tat es Severus leid, was er gleich tun würde, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl...

Professor Snape und sah Harry kalt an.

„Da sind sie ja endlich, Mr. Potter. Ich dachte schon sie hätten sich verlaufen." Erklang seine ölige Lehrerstimme.

„Severus ich will kurz mit dir sprechen." Sagte Molly bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, und sah ihn scharf an. Severus nickte ihr zu und die Kinder gingen schon mal durch die Absperrung.

„Ron, was meinst du macht deine Mum mit Professor Snape?" fragte Harry und musste kichern. Er hatte auf einmal ein sehr lustiges Bild im Kopf, wie Molly auf Severus los ging, um ihn zu verteidigen...

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich bläut sie ihm gerade ein, dass er gut zu dir sein soll... Ich hoffe mal sie lässt ihn ganz. Denn ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie heraus bekommen würde, dass er dich schlecht behandelt, dann würde sie ihn verhexen, sie hat dich sehr gern, ich glaube du bist so was wie ein Sohn für sie." Meinte Ron nur.

Harry schaute Ron prüfend an. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass es ihn störte, dass seine Mum ihn wie ein Sohn anschaute.

„Kann sein..." murmelte Harry.

Dann kamen auch schon Severus und Molly wieder. Severus sah etwas mürrisch aus. Normalerweise hätte jeder Schüler bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck in Hogwarts das Weite gesucht. Doch Harry ließ das kalt. Er hatte seine Hoffnung wiedergefunden. Er würde sich nicht mehr von solchen Depressiven Gedanken beeinflussen lassen!

Außerdem war etwas an Professor Snape anders. Er hatte nicht den kalten Blick drauf, wie sonst immer. Nein seine Augen waren ein wenig mehr wie Severus...

Tbc

Originalzitat aus dem 4ten Buch

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig gefallen...

Ich habe mal versucht, die Gedanken, von einigen Personen unterzubringen. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das so gut war.

Wie man im letzten Teil sehen konnte, geht es nun endlich mit Harry wieder Berg auf. Ich denke, wir, äh ich meine ich, habe ihn nun fürs erst mal genug gequält... oder?

So nun seid ihr dran. Schreibt mir einen Kommi, ja?

Eure vickysnape


	20. Heilsame Gespräche?

Hi Leute.

Erst mal muss ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Ich danke euch alle einmal durchknuddel.

So und nun muss ich alle enttäuschen, die sich auf eine Kommiantwort gefreut haben. Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu schreiben, da ich dieses Kapitel so lange lassen wollte wie es ist. Ich hatte in der letzten Woche einige persönliche Probleme, ich hoffe ihr werdet mir verzeihen!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Tinadragon. Ich weiß, dass du diese ff nicht ließt, da ich sie dir schon zu oft erzählt habe, dennoch ist dieser Teil für dich. Ich hoffe du erholtst dich schnell wieder. dich ganz vorsichtig knuddel.

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich nächste Woche zum hochladen komme, da ich nicht heimfahren werde. Aber ich verspreche, dass es im Februar schneller weiter gehen wird, da ich da frei hab!

So aber nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß...

vickysnape

20. Kapitel Heilsame Gespräche

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er sein neues Domizil für die Ferien sah. Es war eine Villa auf einem Hügel fern abgelegen von der Zivilisation. Alles wirkte hier so ruhig und friedlich.

Es dämmerte bereits, aber der weise Schnee und das Licht, dass aus den großen Fenstern der Villa drang, war hell genug, um die Schönheit des Anwesens ausreichend zu beleuchtend.

Sanft vielen einige Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Harry schien es fast so, als ob das alles nur ein schöner Traum war. So surreal war das Bild.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass der kalte Professor Snape in so einer friedlichen Umgebung leben würde.

Irgendwie hätte er mit einem düsteren, großen Haus gerechnet, ähnlich dem von Sirius. Aber niemals mit so einem wunderschönen Haus.

„Gefällt es dir, Harry?" fragte Severus schmunzelnd, als er Harrys erstauntes, ja fast ehrfürchtiges Gesicht sah. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie die Menschen auf dieses Anwesen reagierten.

„Ja, es ist wunderschön!" hauchte Harry, als hätte er angst, wenn er lauter sprechen würde, das Bild zu zerstören.

„Na dann komm, lass uns rein gehen, hier draußen ist es doch ein wenig kalt, oder findest du nicht?" sprach Severus weiter und legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und führte ihn auf den Eingang zu.

Schweigend betraten sie die Villa. Die kleine Vorhalle, in der sie nun standen, war aus weißem Marmor, an den Wänden hingen viele Bilder, die Ahnen der Snapes. An den Fenstern hingen große, grüne, samtene Vorhänge. Sie verliehen der Vorhalle einen fast unscheinbaren Hauch von Dunkelheit. Es wirkte aber nicht bedrückend, nein das Grün stand in perfekter Harmonie zu dem hellen Weiß des Marmors.

„So, Harry hier sind wir, das ist mein Haus. Schau, hier rechts geht es in den Speisesaal und durch diese Tür kommst du ins Wohnzimmer. Geradeaus findest du die Bibliothek. So und nun komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Hier war es einfach wunderschön. Aber noch viel besser gefiel ihm, dass Severus vor ihm stand und nichts Professor Snape. All seine Sorgen waren mal wieder umsonst gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal mehr vertrauen...

Severus führe Harry links eine große Freitreppe hinauf. Oben gab es einen Korridor mit vielen Türen. Hinter jeder Tür, war wie Severus erzählte ein Gästezimmer. Einige von ihnen waren für spezielle Gäste, wie zum Beispiel die Malfoys, oder die Zabinis...

Harrys Zimmer war direkt neben dem von Severus, was Harry doch sehr verwunderte. Aber er war auch froh darüber, denn die Villa war rießig...

Harry hatte ein großes Himmelbett, ähnlich denen von Hogwarts in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Ein wunderschöner Schreibtisch aus sehr dunklem Holz stand vor einem der beiden großen Fenstern. Vor dem Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Bettes standen drei sehr bequemaussehende Sessel, die einen nur dazu einluden, sich zu setzten und alles mögliche über dem Feuer zu rösten, wie er es meist in Hogwarts mit Ron und Hermine tat...

Auch hier waren die meisten Sachen in einem dunklen Grün gehalten. Die Wände waren strahlend weiß, ebenso der flauschige Teppich, so dass der Raum nicht dunkel wirkte. Es war wie schon in der Eingangshalle perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt.

„Wow" brachte Harry mühsam raus. Severus sah den Jungen an und grinste.

„Schön dass es dir gefällt. Wenn ich was ändern soll, dann sag es mir. Ich kann dir auch gerne Rot statt grün hier rein machen." Sagte Severus und betrachtete den Jungen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Eigentlich mochte er die Farbe von Gryffindor, doch hier würde sie nicht passen. So wie es war, war es super. Auch wenn es die Farben von Slytherin waren.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich bin hier nicht in Hogwarts. Das grün harmoniert perfekt mit dem Weiß. Rot würde die Harmonie stören." Sagte Harry und strich dabei über das Regal beim Schreibtisch. Seine Finger glitten dabei über die vielen Bücher...

„Gut, wenn du meinst. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. In einer halben Stunde komm ich und hol dich zum Essen ab. Genau gegenüber von diesem Zimmer befindet sich ein Baderaum, wenn du möchtest kannst du dich dort frisch machen. Die Hauselfen werden sich solange um dein Gepäck kümmern. Ich bitte dich nur um eins, bleibe bis zum Essen hier, lauf nicht durchs Haus, ich würde es dir liebend gern selbst zeigen..."

Harry nickte. Er hatte sowieso nicht vor, die Villa jetzt zu erkunden, obwohl er schon neugierig war. Er wollte sich jetzt nur hinlegen, er war zu müde, um jetzt noch etwas anderes zu machen.

Severus schaute noch einmal auf den Jungen, dann verließ er den Raum.

Harry zog seinen Umhang aus, legte ihn über einen der Sessel danach entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe und legte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Nach nicht mal einer Minute war er eingeschlafen...

Severus kam wie versprochen nach einer halben Stunde, um Harry abzuholen. Doch als er an die Tür klopfte regte sich nichts. Verwundert öffnete er sie einfach, um nachzuschauen, was los war.

Der Junge lag auf dem Bett und schlief.

Severus wollte ihn im ersten Moment grob anfahren, denn schließlich hatte er darauf hingewiesen, dass es nun essen geben würde. Doch ein Blick auf das müde Gesicht des Jungen hielt ihn zurück. Der Junge sah fertig aus und so zerbrechlich. Behutsam deckte er den Kleinen zu und verließ den Raum.

Er würde den Hauselfen sagen, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde...

Als Harry erwachte schaute er sich erschrocken um, wo war er? Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder, wo er war...

Oh nein, er hatte wirklich geschlafen. Mist. Severus würde sicher wütend sein, weil er geschlafen hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte um ihm zu sagen, dass er wirklich in der Klemme steckte. Denn wenn Severus etwas hasste, dann Unpünktlichkeit.

So schnell es ging zog sich Harry ein neuen Pullover an, es war einer von Mrs. Weasley, sein bester, wenn er ehrlich war. Irgendwie kam er sich sehr lumpig in seinen Sachen vor. Obwohl er sich nicht viel daraus machte, was er trug, doch hier war es anders, hier war alles so edel.

Deshalb warf er sich seinen Umhang über, so fühlte er sich nicht ganz so lumpig. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Zimmer und wusch sich im Baderaum schnell die Hände und sein Gesicht. Müde Augen schauten ihm aus dem Spiegel an.

Dann ging Harry mit klopfendem Herz zu Severus Räume und klopfte leise.

„Herein!" kam es kalt von drinnen, Harry erschauderte. Was, wenn er jetzt Severus verärgert hatte?

Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Und steckte den Kopf rein.

Severus Raum, war etwas größer als der von Harry doch in etwa gleich eingerichtet.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich verschlafen habe!" begann Harry, doch Severus winkte ab und kam auf Harry zu. Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, als Severus ihn einfach so in den Arm nahm, doch er entspannte sich gleich wieder.

„Harry du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen. Müde zu sein ist doch nichts schlimmes. Und das Essen? Das kann warten, so wichtig ist es dann auch wieder nicht... Aber, da du nun wach bist, was sagst du, sollen wir was essen gehen?"

„Ja, das ist eine Gute Idee, Sir." Antwortete Harry.

Severus sah den Jungen scharf an. „Harry, du brauchst mich nicht Sir zu nennen! Ich bin Severus, also lass das bitte!"

„Geht klar, Sir!" antwortete Harry und grinste Severus an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte. Die Stimmung war wieder so entspannt und locker wie am Anfang. Harry hatte begriffen, das es hier anders war, als bei seinen Verwandten. Auch wenn die Dursleys ihn in Ruhe ließen, herrschte dort ein anderes Klima, als hier.

„Also Mr. Potter würden sie mich nun zum Essen begleiten?" fragte Severus immer noch lachend und hielt Harry den Arm hin. Was Harry konnte, konnte er schon lange.

„Aber gerne doch Professor Snape, es ist mir eine Ehre!" ging Harry auf das Spiel ein und hackte sich bei Severus unter. Gemeinsam gingen sie nun runter zum Essen...

Der Abend verlief ganz fröhlich und ausgelassen. Nach dem Essen zeigte Severus Harry die Villa. Harry kam teilweise schon gar nicht mehr ausm Staunen raus.

Harry fühlte sich so unbeschwert und frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte es auch geschafft, sein Denken abzustellen, deshalb war so unbeschwert.

Doch es hielt nicht sehr lange an...

Sie waren nach dem Rundgang ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, es war bis eben noch lustig gewesen...

Doch jetzt saß Harry alleine im Wohnzimmer, Severus war für einen Augenblick verschwunden. Und kaum, war Harry alleine, da brach alles wieder auf ihn ein. Seine Angst und die Ungewissheit, was auf ihn zukommen würde, was man nun von ihm erwartete.

Er konnte es nicht vermeiden, er begann wieder nachzudenken. Ein Strudel aus düsteren und unheilvollen Ausmalungen stürzte auf ihn ein.

Severus war für einen Moment nach draußen gegangen, er wollte dem Jungen eine Freunde bereiten und war in die Küche gegangen, um sein Lieblingsessen machen zu lassen. Denn der Junge musste noch ein wenig mehr auf die Waage bringen, damit die Geburt nicht allzu gefährlich werden würde...

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß der Junge auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und zitterte leicht. Die Stimmung, die vor Minuten noch so lustig und lebensfroh war, war in Kälte und Traurigkeit gekippt.

Behutsam ging Severus zu Harry hinüber. Er achtete darauf, dass er einige Geräusche dabei verursachte, denn er wollte den Jungen jetzt nicht erschrecken. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, setzte er sich neben ihn und legte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter. Harry ließ sich einfach in die Umarmung fallen und klammerte sich regelrecht in SeverusRobe.

Severus war im ersten Moment versucht Harry von sich zu stoßen, er konnte es eigentlich nicht brauchen, wenn man ihn so sehr einengte, doch ließ er es zu, um Harry zu helfen. Irgendwie hatte er doch einen Narren an dem Jungen gefressen.

„Harry was ist los? Was hast du?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile. Der Junge lag jetzt auf seinem Schoß, das Gesicht dem Feuer im Kamin zugewandt. Jetzt, da war er sich hatte er es mit Harry zu tun, Harry Potter war gerade nicht anwesend.

„Ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was kommen wird. Warum bin ich hier? Weshalb schickt Dumbledore mich zu dir? Er denkt doch wir hassen uns?

Und was ist mit Tom? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Hab ich ihn verärgert, oder will er nur sein Kind? Bin ich ihm so egal?

Und was erwartest du von mir hier? Was soll ich machen? Wie soll ich reagieren, wenn Dumbledore hier aufkreuzt? Was soll ich ihm erzählen? Was kann ich Ron und Hermine schreiben?

Ach es gibt so viele Fragen, und auf keine weis ich eine Antwort. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich mir einfach nicht sicher sein kann, auf welcher Seite ich stehen will.

Ich dachte, ich hätte mich entschieden, aber Tom hat es abgelehnt. Ich wollte doch... Ach egal, er will mich nicht bei sich haben, das ist okay... Dennoch habe ich Angst!" begann Harry mit brüchiger Stimme zu erzählen. „Und dann sind da noch Draco und Blaise. Die beiden sind so nett, wenn wir alleine sind. Doch sind sie nett, weil sie mich mögen, mich akzeptieren, oder weil es ein Auftrag ihres Meisters ist? Eigentlich ist es ja egal, sie sind da, wenn ich sie brauche. Ich würde ihnen so gerne helfen. Sie haben auch Probleme..." erzählte Harry einfach weiter, ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, dass es jemand gab, der ihm zuhörte.

Severus war blass geworden, als er hörte was Harry ihm erzählte. Sie hatten den Jungen völlig vergessen. Sie hatten zwar alles getan, um ihn zu schützen, ihm versucht alles zu geben, was er brauchte. Doch das Wichtigste hatten sie übersehen. Harry wollte Antworten. Viel zu lange hatte man ihm genau so behandelt. Ihm nie gesagt, was vor sich ging.

Und dennoch erstaunte es den Meister der Tränke. Harry machte sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um Draco und Blaise, obwohl er wie er selbst sagte, sich nicht einmal sicher war, dass sie ihn mochten.

Es war wieder einmal so deutlich zu erkennen, wie rein dieser Engel vor ihm doch war. Ein Engel mit gebrochenen Flügeln...

„Oh Harry! Zuerst will ich dir sagen, dass du keine Angst haben brauchst. Wir alle sind für dich da. Vertrau mir, ich werde auf dich aufpassen und auf dein Kind. Ich werde versuchen, dir deine Fragen zu beantworten.

Also das mit Dumbledore ist einfach, ich habe ihn bearbeitet. Denn wir, also Tom und ich wollten nicht, dass du zu den Dursleys musst. Dumbledore muss jetzt in den Ferien zu einem großen Meeting in Europa, deshalb ist er nicht in Hogwarts und du wärst somit nicht sicher. Er wollte dich wieder zu deinen Verwandten geben, denn dort, so denkt er, bist du sicher. Was aber nicht stimmt, wie du weißt. Über Sirius konnte Tom dich dort besuchen, denn man braucht nur jemand, der dir nahe steht um dort hin zu kommen. Dumbledore hat es aber noch nicht bemerkt, da er der Meinung ist, dass Sirius tot ist.

Dumbledore hält es für seine Idee, dass ich dich weiter trainiere. Und wenn du möchtest können wir ein wenig lernen.

Wenn Dumbledore kommt, werde ich mit ihm reden und ihm sagen, wie wir voran kommen. Aber er wird erst in einer Woche kommen, so haben wir es ausgemacht... Na sagen wir so, das war der Deal, dass ich dich aufnehme...

Ron und Hermine kannst du schreiben was du willst, wir vertrauen dir und ihnen auch. Sie stehen hinter dir, und hinter sonst keinem, da bin ich mir sicher... und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen sie dich hier ja auch mal besuchen. Molly hat so was angedeutet... oh man sie war sauer, dass kann ich dir sagen. Also wenn sie mitbekommt, dass ich dich schlecht behandle, dann kann mich auch Tom nicht mehr vor ihrer Rache retten...

Sie hat dich, als Sohn adoptiert! Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde Tom den Kopf abreisen, wenn er dich angreifen würde! Da hast du ein Wahren Drachen hinter dir, kann ich dir sagen. Ich glaube mit Molly, legt sich nicht einmal Dumbledore gerne an!

Harry das mit der Seite muss du selbst entscheiden, da kann und will ich dir nicht helfen. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass Tom dich sehr gerne hat und wenn er dich nicht als Todesser will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er dich nicht haben will. Auch, wenn wir alle eine Familie sind, so sind wir alle an ihn gebunden, ihm in gewisser weiße ausgeliefert. Vielleicht so wie die Kinder ihrem Vater. Nur dass wir nicht mehr von ihm los kommen. Er hat es damals machen müssen, weil es sehr viele Verräter unter uns gab, Narren, die Dumbledore glaubten. Es war ein Schritt, der Tom sehr schwer fiel, kann ich dir sagen, er mag es nicht, dass wir ihm unterlegen sind. Gut es ist natürlich sehr nützlich bei den äußeren Todesser, da man ihnen nicht wirklich trauen kann, aber beim Innerenkreis, da fiel es ihm sehr schwer uns das Mal einzubrennen...

Ich denke, er will dir das ersparen. Er will dich nicht zu so was machen, wie wir es sind. Er hat dich zu gern dafür. Aber ich denke, du solltest ihn selbst noch mal darauf ansprechen. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Tom nichts lieber sehen würde, als wenn du zu uns kommen würdest. Dennoch wird er dich auch in Ruhe lassen, wenn du dich für die Andere Seite entscheidest..."

Harry hörte Severus gespannt zu, obwohl Tom ihm alles beantwortet, was er wissen wollte, zog er jedes Wort auf, dass Severus sagte. Endlich bekam er einige Antworten und konnte so vielleicht diese trüben Gedanken abhalten...

Erstaunt hörte er sich alles an, er schaute dabei zu Severus hinauf, der jetzt in die Flammen schaute und leicht über seine Haare strich.

„Mh, ich denke du hast recht, aber wann werde ich Tom denn wieder sehen, er hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Und ich konnte ihm nicht schreiben, weil meine Eulen überwacht werden, egal mit welcher ich etwas verschicke. Und Draco oder Blaise wollte ich deshalb auch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie riskieren sehr viel um mir die Briefe von Sirius zu geben."

„Harry du hättest doch auch zu mir kommen können." Warf Severus ein.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre unmöglich gewesen, denn auch im Schloss hat man ein Auge auf mich und besonders nach dem Unfall im Labor, da hatte man mich stärker im Auge als jemals zuvor. Dumbledore hat jedes Bild, jeden Geist und Mrs. Norris auf mich angesetzt. Es ist sehr schwer ihnen zu entkommen. Egal wo ich bin, immer ist jemand anwesen. Außerdem hatte ich Dumbledore erzählt, dass ich dich hassen würde, wegen Sirius. Ich habe somit gewusst, auf was ich mich ein ließ, als ich dich sozusagen opferte... Und wenn du ehrlich bist, waren die wenigen Untersuchungen, die wir machen mussten schon Stress genug."

„Du hast recht. Aber nach den Ferien können wir das wieder ändern... Irgendwie, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir werden einen Weg finden...

Aber nun, sag mal, was weißt du von Draco und Blaise? Keine Sorge, mir ist bekannt, dass die beiden zusammen sind..." Severus bemerkte, dass mit diesen Worten der alte Glanz wieder in Harrys Augen zurückkehrte.

„Mh, du kannst mir helfen, ich will es irgendwie schaffen, dass die beiden zusammen bleiben dürfen. Sie lieben sich und es ist nicht fair, wenn sie jemand anderen Heiraten sollen!" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Severus schaute auf den Jungen, er wirkte nun gelöster als vorhin. Sie hatten jetzt endlich begonnen wirklich miteinander zu reden. Hoffentlich würden die zwei Wochen reichen um den Jungen einigermaßen wieder aufzurichten. Die Zeit in Hogwarts setzte dem Jungen eben doch mehr zu, als sie gedacht hatten...

Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf achten, dass Harry nicht wieder zu Potter wurde...

„Du hast recht." Murmelte Severus nur.

„Severus du kennst doch Lucius, oder?" fragte Harry nun Severus nachdenklich.

„Ja ich kenne ihn, warum?" Severus war nun voll bei der Sache. Harry hatte etwas an sich, dass man nicht lange seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.

„Nun, hat Lucius was gegen Schwule? Ich meine, wäre es eine Verletzung der Malfoy-Würde, wenn Draco Blaise heiraten würde?"

„Nein ich denke nicht. Lucius selbst ist dem gleichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt gewesen, musst du wissen. Er hatte einige Affären in Hogwarts, bevor er Narzissa geheiratet hat. Außerdem ist es unter den Zauberern auch nichts Schlimmes. Wir haben schließlich den Fruchtbarkeitstrank..."

„Aha, aber warum können die beiden dann nicht zusammen bleiben. Ich meine Blaise hat gesagt, seine Eltern wollten, dass er heiratet und einen Stammhalter zeugt. Das kann er auch mit Draco oder? In der Zaubererwelt braucht man nicht unbedingt eine Frau dazu..."

„Harry du hast recht, es ginge. Dennoch wurden Draco und auch Blaise schon seit ihrer Geburt ihren Partnerinnen versprochen. So ist es noch üblich unter den Reinblütigen Familien. Nur, wenn der oder die Versprochene stirbt, kann frei entschieden werden, wobei frei nicht ganz zutrifft, denn man muss sich an bestimmte Regeln halten. Deshalb bleiben die meisten dann auch lieber allein..."

„Mh, das ist noch sehr mittelalterlich, oder? Ich meine, man kann doch nicht bei der Geburt sein Kind, jemanden anderem Versprechen... Warum wird das immer noch gemacht? Doch nicht etwa um die Reinheit des Blutes zu gewährleisten, oder?"

„Doch Harry genau das ist der Grund. Es ist die alte Angst der Reinblüter, dass sich ihr Blut mischt... Ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen und es hört sich sehr mittelalterlich an, aber es wurde von Generation zu Generation den Kindern beigebracht und bis heute hat sich nichts geändert. Am 18ten Geburtstag des jüngeren der beiden Partner wird die Eheschließung vollzogen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es den Familien egal, wen ihre Kinder lieben. Selbst ein Halbblut oder ein Muggelgeborener wäre ihnen egal... Doch mit der Heirat lösen sie sich von ihrem alten Leben. Egal wie sehr Draco Blaise lieben mag, sie werden nach ihrer Hochzeit nur noch Freunde sein, wenn überhaupt. Für kaum ein Reinblüter kommt es in Frage, eine Affäre zu haben..."

„Nein, das darf nicht sein. Die beiden sind so glücklich miteinander. Warum? Wie können ihre Eltern nur zulassen, dass sie unglücklich werden?" Harry lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Harry, so wird es sein, so war es schon immer. Aber glaub mir die beiden sind stark, sie werden es überstehen. Und irgendwann werden sie vielleicht auch ihren Partner lieben. Denn Liebe ist etwas, dass nicht so wichtig ist, wie Sicherheit.

Sicherheit ist ein Grund, warum Eltern ihre Kinder an andere Versprechen. Durch diesen Bund, wird weder Draco noch Blaise alleine sein müssen. Sie werden jemand an ihrer Seite haben, der sie stütz und der immer für sie da sein wird. So wird Draco und Blaise den Weg gehen können, den ihre Eltern für sie vorgesehen haben. Draco und auch Blaise werden im Ministerium arbeiten, nach der Schule. Dort werden sie die Funktion von Spionen übernehmen, so wie ihre Väter..."

Harry hörte bestürzt zu, was Severus ihm erzählte.

„Und ich habe immer gedacht, dass wenn einer frei Entscheiden kann, dann ist es Draco. Ich dachte immer sein schwerstes Los, sei es ein Todesser zu werden. Aber das ist einfach unmöglich. Wie kann Tom das zulassen? Wie kann er mit ansehen, wie das Leben von so vielen Menschen zerstört wird... Es mag Vorzüge an diesem System geben. Aber die Vorteile werden von den Nachteilen überschattet. Hat Lucius jemals nach Draco eigenem Wunsch gefragt? Weiß er, wie gut Draco unterrichten kann? Ich habe noch nie soviel gelernt über Zaubertränke, als bei ihm, während unserem Projekt. Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, du machst es auch gut, nur war ich so von meinem Hass verblendet, dass ich dir nie folgen konnte. Draco hat noch mal alles wiederholt und mir wurden so vieles klar.

Ich kann nun verstehen, was an Zaubertränke faszinierend ist...

Draco ist ein guter Lehrer, er würde sicher mit sehr viel Freude unterrichten, wenn er dürfte. Doch Blaise sagte, es sei unter der Würde eines Malfoys Lehrer zu werden. Dabei finde ich, dass Lehrer sehr viel mehr wert ist, als ein dummer Job im Büro. Draco würde an so einem Job zu Grunde gehen... Er ist nicht so kalt und auch nicht so stark wie Lucius. Er schafft das nicht.

Du musst mir helfen. Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben, der verhindert, dass Draco und Blaise getrennt werden. Es gibt soviel Leid auf der Welt, warum müssen dann auch die leiden, die es nicht verdient haben?"

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, dass du tun kannst. Das einzigste wie man ihnen helfen kann ist, dass man ihnen ihre übrige Zeit lässt. Deshalb habe ich sie in letzter Zeit etwas von ihrer Pflicht entbunden. Sie mögen dich wirklich und sie machen sich große Sorgen um dich, das kannst du mir glauben. Doch auch für sie ist es nicht leicht. Sie müssen heimlich nach dir schauen und Draco versucht alles um dir öffentlich aus den Weg zu gehen, denn er will sich nicht mehr mit dir streiten..."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht... Es ist gut. Ich komme auch so zurecht. Ron und Hermine wissen ja nun bescheid. Lass sie raus. Auf jeden Fall solange, es noch nicht nötig wird. Denn ich weiß nicht, wie die Gryffindor auf die Schwangerschaft reagieren werden..."

Noch eine Weile sprachen sie über dies und das... bis Severus Harry ins Bett schickte...

Harry hatte das Angebot von Severus angenommen ein wenig zu lernen. Sie wiederholten Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und auch etwas Verwandlung... Außerdem zeigte Severus Harry einige schwarzmagische Flüche und auch die Verteidigung dagegen.

Harry machten die Stunden sehr viel Spaß. Er stellte fest, dass man mit Severus gut lernen konnte. Es war einfach ganz anders, als in Hogwarts. Weil Severus, Severus bleiben konnte und nicht in seinen Lehrer-Modus fiel.

Die beiden hatten aber auch sonst viel Spaß. Sie redeten oder gingen im Schnee spazieren. Und wenn Severus mal keine Zeit hatte, weil entweder Dumbledore oder Tom ihn benötigten las Harry. Er musste feststellen, dass Severus eine wirklich gute Auswahl an Büchern besaß. Langsam konnte er Hermine verstehen, dass sie so vernarrt in die Bibliothek war.

Severus war auch ein Mal mit Harry in der Winkelgasse, um Harry neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Und damit beide ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen konnten.

Die Tage vergingen sehr schnell, bis heilig Abend vor der Tür stand. Harry war aufgeregt, denn Tom hatte Severus gebeten an Heilig Abend nach Riddel-Manor zu kommen und Harry natürlich mitzubringen. Es war Tradition, dass die Todesser des Innerenkreises Heilig Abend auf Riddel-Manor verbrachten. Den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag, der eigentliche Weihnachtstag wurde dann in der Familie gefeiert. Tom war dann meist bei irgendeiner Familie eingeladen, da er sonst alleine wäre...

Severus klopfte an Harrys Tür, um den Jungen abzuholen. Ihm war schon beim Frühstück aufgefallen, dass Harry sehr nervös war. Irgendwie hatte er sich das schon gedacht. Und wenn er sich nicht so sehr täuschte, dann mochte Harry Tom wirklich...

„Herein." Kam es von Harry und Severus öffnete die Tür. Harry stand nervös vor dem Spiegel und schaute zweifelnd hinein.

„Harry bist du soweit? Können wir aufbrechen?" fragte Severus und sah sich den Jungen vor sich an. Er hatte eine schwarze Jeans an, wohlgemerkt sie saß sehr locker, denn darauf hatte Severus beim Einkaufen geachtet. Obenrum trug er ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, von dem man aber nur den Kragen sehen konnte, da er darüber einen schwarzen, Pullover trug.

„Was meinst du Severus, kann ich so gehen? Warum tragen denn alle Todesser schwarz? Das ist einfach nicht meine Farbe!" nörgelte Harry.

Severus konnte nur über den Jungen schmunzeln. Noch vor einigen Tagen war er in den letzten Lumpen rumgelaufen und nun machte er sich Sorgen um sein Aussehen. Dabei sah er einfach hinreisend aus.

„Aber Harry, das ist doch klar, Schwarz ist die beste Farbe zum Tarnen. Das weißt du doch. Und ich finde nicht, dass Schwarz dir nicht steht. Du siehst sehr gut aus."

„Wirklich? Aber schau, wenn ich mich so drehe, dann seh ich fett aus!" Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete sich kritisch.

Severus konnte nicht anders als in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, da man Harry noch nichts von seiner Schwangerschaft ansah und fett, war nun wirklich das falsche Wort für Harry dürr passte da schon eher.

„Harry schau dich bitte mal genau an, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass du denkst, du seiest Dick. Schau mich mal an." Er ging neben Harry und stellte sich neben ihn. „Siehst du, du bist nicht dicker als ich und findest du mich dick?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist nicht dick, du bist genau richtig. Aber schau doch mal..."

„Harry sieh dich an. Selbst, wenn man was sehen würde, was man, ich nochmals betonen will, nicht tut, dann wäre es egal. Du bist schwanger. Da bekommt man einen Bauch und nimmt etwas zu. Du musst schließlich dich und dein Kind versorgen... So aber nun lass uns gehen, du siehst super aus. Tom wartet schon sehnsüchtig auf dich. Na los, komm!" sagte Severus bestimmt und schnappte Harrys Umhang und legte ihn ihm um.

„So nun lass uns aber gehen." Meinte Severus und schaute den Jungen noch einmal an.

„Okay." Harry begann leicht zu zittern, deshalb nahm Severus Harry noch einmal in den Arm und wartete bis sich der Junge beruhigt hatte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten...

###Riddel-Manor###

„Lucius was meinst du, wie wird er reagieren?" fragte Tom zum wiederholten Male seinen besten Freund. Tom drehte eine Runde nach der anderen durch ein Tronssaal. Severus und Harry müssten in wenigen Augenblicken kommen...

„Tom, ich denke, er wird sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehen, wenn es stimmt, was Draco und Blaise berichtet haben. Dennoch kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er sehr schüchtern sein wird." Gab Lucius so ruhig es ging wieder, denn er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht los zu lachen zu komisch war sie Situation. In all den Jahren hatte er seinen Freund und Meister nie so nervös gesehen.

„Was soll ich machen, wenn er kommt? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Einerseits will ich ihn einfach nur festhalten und nie wieder gehen lassen, andererseits, weiß ich genau, dass das nicht geht... Oh Lucius was soll ich machen? Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach nur zurückziehen. Ihn in Ruhe lassen... was meinst du?" Tom war schon so weit, dass er unbewusst wieder angefangen hatte seine langen schwarzen Haare zu zwirbeln, wie er es früher als kleiner Junge immer gemacht hatte. Seine leuchtend, roten Augen waren auf Lucius fixiert.

„Tom, nein. Du darfst dich auf keinen Fall zurückziehen! Tom hörst du, das auf keinen Fall!" sagte Lucius bestimmt. „Der Junge braucht dich. Du darfst ihn nicht alleine lassen."

Tom schaute Lucius nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht hast du recht... Aber..."

„Tom, kein aber. Jetzt komm mal wieder runter." So ist es gut. Lucius hatte Tom mit leichter Gewalt auf den Sessel, der eigentlich der Thron des dunklen Herrschers war, gesetzt, da er das ewige Rumgelaufe nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „So und nun noch mal langsam, zum Mitschreiben. Harry muss dich mögen, sonst hätte das ganze nicht funktioniert. Du weißt besser als jeder andere, dass der Fruchtbarkeitstrank nur funktioniert, wenn beide Partner den anderen bis zu einem gewissen Grad mögen!" Lucius konnte das Wort lieben einfach nicht gebrauchen, da Tom wirklich sehr nervös war und Lucius sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob nicht doch irgendwann Voldemort wieder in Erscheinung treten könnte... „Soweit klar? Gut. Du hast doch auch die Berichte von den Slytherins gehört und von Severus. Harry will dich wieder sehen. Glaub mir. Wenn er jetzt gleich kommt, dann hör auf deine Gefühle, sie werden dir sagen, was du tun sollst. Vertrau mir!"

„Aber, was ist, wenn mir mein Gefühl sagt, dass ich ihn töten will?" fragte Tom skeptisch. „Immerhin waren wir erbitterte Feinde..."

Lucius konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten lachend brach er neben Tom mehr oder weniger zusammen. Manchmal würde man doch glatt meinen, Tom wäre Schwanger und nicht Harry. Tom war jetzt wohl völlig übergeschnappt.

Tom sah Lucius böse an. Sehr böse sogar. Wir konnte Lucius nur jetzt über ihn lachen.

„Tom, glaub mir, das wirst du nicht tun wollen. Und jetzt entspann dich." Sagte Lucius, der bei Toms Blick sofort wieder ernst wurde. Er wollte ja nicht riskieren doch noch einen Fluch abzubekommen, denn Tom hatte sich in letzter Zeit nicht immer unter Kontrolle.

„Lucius glaub mir. Es ist leichter ein Heer Todesser in eine Schlacht zu führen, als mit Harry zu sprechen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll. Er ist der einzigste Mensch auf Erden, der mir wichtig ist. Ich würde alles für ihn machen. Ich würde mich auch Dumbledore ausliefern, wenn er mich darum bitten würde. Und genau das macht mir Angst." Gab Tom zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu.

Lucius sagte darauf nichts mehr. Sie saßen einfach nur schweigend da. Lucius hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es Tom einmal erwischen würde. Tom hatte sich wirklich in Harry verliebt. Anfangs hatte er es ja noch für Schwärmerei gehalten, denn wer schwärmte nicht für den Jungen. Er hatte etwas an sich...

Ein Hauself kündigte Harry und Severus an. Lucius schaute noch einmal auf Tom und erhob sich. Tom sollte erst einmal die Möglichkeit haben, mit Harry alleine zu sprechen. Denn es war mehr als nur nötig.

Severus trat mit Harry ein, dem es, wie Lucius sofort auffiel, nicht viel besser zu gehen schien, wie Tom.

Mit schnellen Schritten war Lucius bei Severus und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Severus sah ihn leicht skeptisch an, doch er tat es ohne zu zögern...

Harry stand noch unschlüssig an der Tür, die Severus hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Harry ging zögerlich auf Tom zu, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Guten Tag, Tom." Sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Toms Kopf schnellte herum und sah Harry an. Harry stand leicht zitternd in der Mitte des Raumes. Ähnlich wie das letzte Mal.

„Harry!" rief Tom und noch ehe er sich bewusst war, was er eigentlich tat, war er auf den Beinen und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er drückte Harry fest an sich und wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr los lassen.

„Oh Gott, bin ich froh, dass du endlich da bist. Ich habe dich vielleicht vermisst."

Murmelte Tom an Harrys Ohr.

Harry war zuerst mehr als nur erschrocken, doch dann genoss er die Umarmung. Die Worte machten Harry mehr als glücklich, doch wusste er nicht, was er darauf sagen oder machen sollte.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich von einander...

Tom war sein Ausbruch leicht peinlich, doch Harry hatte er mehr gezeigt, als 1000 Worte es hätten tun können. Langsam begriff der Schwarzhaarige, dass Tom sich Sorgen um ihn machte und nicht nur ums Kind.

„Harry, wie geht es dir? Behandelt dich Severus gut? Wenn nicht, dann werde ich ihn mir mal vorknöpfen!" sagte Tom, und führe Harry zu seinem Thron. Tom setzte sich und zog Harry einfach auf seinen Schoß. Harry gefiel es sehr gut und kuschelte sich an Tom. Hier würde er so schnell nicht mehr weg gehen...

„Severus ist sehr nett. Er unterrichtet mich und wir waren auch in der Winkelgasse. Er hat mir das hier gekauft. Gefällt es dir? Ich finde ja, dass es dick macht..." plapperte Harry drauf los. Es gefiel ihm bei Tom. All seine Sorgen waren wie weg geblasen...

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er hier bei Tom saß. Der dunkle Lord war nicht anwesend, und darüber freute sich Harry am meisten.

Tom sah erstaunt auf den Jungen auf seinen Schoß. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er jemals so mit Harry hier sitzen würde. Es war zu schön um Wahr zu sein.

„Harry du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus. Aber wo soll es dich den Dick machen? Man also ich seh beim besten Willen nichts." Sagte Tom und strich Harry über seinen Bauch.

„Doch schau!" Harry sprang auf und stellte sich vor Tom und präsentierte sich ihm. Er stellte sich so wie vorhin schon bei Severus und deutete auf seinen Bauch. „schau ich platze schon aus allen Nähten. Aber Severus meint, man könnte nichts sehen." Gab Harry schmollend von sich und flüchtete sich wieder auf Toms Schoß.

Tom schloss Harry in seine Arme. „Harry also ich muss Severus recht geben, ich finde nicht, dass du dick bist." Harry sah Tom beleidigt an, dann zog er seinen Pulli hoch so, dass Tom seinen Bauch sehen konnte.

„So siehst du. Ich bin fett!" meinte Harry und sah Tom herausfordernd an.

Tom besah sich den immer noch recht flachen Bauch von Harry. Gut, man konnte eine kleine Erhebung sehen, aber fett, konnte man das nun wirklich nicht nennen.

„Harry nein. Du bist nicht fett. Ich kann immer noch deine Rippen zählen und erst, wenn das nicht mehr geht, dann können wir überlegen, ob wir dich fett nennen können. Und dein Bauch, der ist nicht dick. Aber süß! Darf ich?" sagte Tom ernst und strich dabei Harry über den Kopf. Harry nickte, er wusste genau, was Tom wollte.

Vorsichtig, fast schon zögerlich legte Tom seine Hand auf Harrys kleines Bäuchlein.

Harry schloss die Augen, als Tom seinen Bauch berührte. Seine Haut begann zu prickeln, wo Tom ihn berührte. Sein Magen fühlte sich so an, als ob lauter Schmetterlinge in ihm wären. Und ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. Es war einfach nur wunderschön.

Tom betrachtete den Jungen auf seinem Schoß. Harry war vollkommen entspannt und auch Tom bemerkte, wie sich etwas in ihm löste. Die Nervosität und seine Innere Unruhe verschwanden. Harry hatte mal wieder seine Gefühle an ihn gesendet. Die Aufregung, das alles kam mehr oder weniger von Harry. Nachher würde er sich bei Lucius entschuldigen...

Aber es war auch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, denn so hatte Tom einfach nur reagieren müssen, er verstand, was in Harry vorging, wie er sich fühlte.

Darüber würde Tom noch mit Harry sprechen müssen, damit Harry wusste, was Sache war, denn er würde ihm solche Dinge nicht vorenthalten. Niemals. Er wollte Harry immer alles sagen.

Tom strich über Harrys Bauch und langsam wuchs in ihm das Verlangen, mehr als nur den Bauch von Harry zu berühren, doch er unterdrückte es. Es würde nur erschrecken und außerdem wusste er ja nicht, was der Junge wirklich von ihm wollte. Oder wie er zu ihm stand.

Denn egal, was die anderen ihm sagten, Tom war sich nicht sicher, was Harry in ihm sah. Ob er es gemacht hatte, weil er ihn mochte, oder nur um seine Freunde zu schützen.... und unabhängig davon, was er nun in ihm sah...

Tom zog vorsichtig Harrys Pulli wieder über seinen Bauch. Harry schaute ihn fragend an. Doch es lag auch noch etwas anderes in diesem Blick, eine Spur von Unsicherheit und leichte Angst? Aber warum?

„Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun, niemals!" sagte Tom leise und strich Harry über die Wange.

„Ach Tom, ich weiß doch. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Noch trage ich deinen Erben und bin durch ihn geschützt... Bitte versteh meine Zweifel!" sagte Harry leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Tom.

Tom zog Harry noch dichter an ihn ran. Er konnte nur erahnen, was in Harry vorging, und er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er machen konnte um Harry zu zeigen, dass er sich täuschte... Harry musste es selbst verstehen und sehen. Selbst erkennen, was für ihn richtig ist und was nicht.

Ihm war klar, dass Harry Zeit brauchte, und die würde er ihm mit Sicherheit geben.

Zu lange hatte Dumbledore Einfluss auf den Kleinen genommen, als dass er sich nun so schnell von ihm lösen könnte, und von dem, was der Alte Harry, seit er in der Zaubererwelt war, beigebracht hatte...

„Harry, ich denke es ist Zeit, wir sollten zu den anderen gehen, ich denke du willst sicher auch noch Sirius begrüßen, er wartet schon den ganzen Tag auf dich. Er freut sich schon so darauf, dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte Tom nach einer Weile.

Harry nickte und erhob sich von Toms Schoß. Tom erhob sich ebenfalls und strich seine Robe glatt. Harry machte es ihm nach und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Du, Tom, wie soll ich dich eigentlich jetzt anreden? Mit Tom, Voldemort, MyLord, oder Meister? Oder soll ich dich einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich kenne doch keine Verhaltensregeln und ich will dir und Severus keine Schande machen!" sagte Harry und war stehen geblieben. Traurig schaute Harry zu Tom, jetzt würde er wohl wieder zu Voldemort werden... Aber was sollte er auch anderes tun, er war schließlich Voldemort.

„Harry nenn mich Tom, egal wo wir sind. Du kannst auch immer zu mir kommen, wenn du möchtest und das gilt nicht nur für heute!

Und außerdem brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, du wirst keine Regel brechen, da es keine gibt. Es ist nur der Innerekreis da. Sie sind meine Familie. Also gelten, wenn du es so nimmst, die Familienregeln. Und sie sagt, alles ist erlaubt, solange du keinen Umbringst oder Verletzt!" meinte Tom nur und zog Harry an sich ran.

Harry nickte er hatte verstanden was Tom sagen wollte. Hier war man nun ungezwungen, aber man durfte niemals einen anderen Menschen verletzten, besonders nicht in seiner Ehre. Aber das würde er schon hinbekommen, denn es war eigentlich nicht anders als überall sonst auch.

Gemeinsam betraten die beiden das Wohnzimmer, das für diese Feier festlich geschmückt worden war. Noch ehe Harry sich versah, befand er sich in einer Umarmung. Sirius hatte wohl an der Türe gewartet und hielt ihn nun fest. Harry war so froh, Sirius endlich wieder zu sehen, dass er sich fest an seinen Paten klammerte. Wie sehr hatte er ihm doch gefehlt. Dabei hatte er ihm fast jede Woche geschrieben, doch ein Brief war eben doch was anders als jemand wirklich zu treffen.

Sirius nahm Harry für einige Zeit voll ein. Sie redeten und quatschten und hatten ihren Spaß, irgendwann waren auch Lisa und Zabini zu ihnen gestoßen und sie redeten mal wieder über alte Zeiten. Harry sog jedes Wort in sich auf. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wo er war.

Auf einmal tauchte Draco neben Harry auf und fragte: „Na, hast du Lust mit mir und Blaise eine Runde draußen zu fliegen? Noch ist es nicht zu kalt und hier ist es wunderschön! Du kannst dir dann mal die Gegend ansehen, damit du weißt, wo du hier eigentlich bist."

Erstaunt drehte sich Harry zu Draco um. Fliegen! Harrys Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Gern würde ich mit dir und Blaise fliegen! Das wäre toll." Rief Harry freudig aus, doch dann sah er auf Tom und ihm wurde schlagartig wieder bewusst, dass es nicht ging. Seine Augen wurden auf einmal so leer, wie sie es nur wurden, wenn er auf dem Turm saß gefangen in seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Harry?" fragte Draco leicht überrascht, was war denn nun los?

„Draco es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht mitkommen. Ich würde es schrecklich gerne. Aber du weißt doch, es ist nicht sicher, für das Kind. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!" sagte Harry und schaute auf den Boden, er wollte jetzt Draco nicht ansehen, er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sah, wie enttäuscht er war.

Blaise war nun auch zu Draco und Harry gekommen. Er wusste sofort, was los war und gab sich mental eine Ohrfeige. Wie konnten sie auch nur auf so einen dumme Idee kommen. Sie zeigten Harry wieder, was er war und wo er stand. Blaise war sich sicher, dass ein Flug Harry nicht schaden würde und dem Kind auch nicht. Doch er konnte das nicht einfach dem Lord sagen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Tom erkennen würde, was sie mit dem Kleinen machten. Und handeln würden bevor der Junge gebrochen war...

Er setzte sich neben Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry klammerte sich an Blaise, obwohl er wusste, dass sicher alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Doch er brauchte jetzt einfach diesen Schutz, den Blaise ihm immer gab.

Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck, setzte seine Mir-geht's-Gut-Maske auf und lächelte Blaise an. Er hatte genug Kraft gesammelt, um nun weiter stark zu sein.

„Hey, es ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Aber nun los ihr zwei, macht, dass ihr weg kommt, sonst wars dass mit Sonne..." Sagte er fröhlich.

„Aber..." wollte Blaise ansetzen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Kein aber. Du weißt wie leichtsinnig ich fliege und es ist okay. Aber nun mach, dass ihr wegkommt, ihr zwei süßen." Sagte Harry und schubste Blaise ein wenig an.

Blaise und auch Draco waren sich bewusst, dass Harry ihnen was vorspielte doch sie wollten es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen, also gingen sie.

Die beiden Standen auf und verließen den Saal. Harry schaute ihnen nach. Jeder würde sagen, dass es Harry gut ginge, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte...

Es fiel wohl nur einer Person der traurige, ja fast sehnsüchtige Blick auf der Harry den beiden nach sandte.

Und dieser Jemand würde da jetzt was dagegen tun!

„Harry na los mach schon. Lauf ihnen nach. Ich weiß, dass du gut fliegst! Na los!" sagte Severus.

Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch als Severus mit dem Kopf ruckte, sprang er auf und rannte den beiden her.

Draco und Blaise hatten Severus gehört und warteten auf Harry. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Eine Hauselfe brachte den Jungen drei Besen und sie drehten einige Runden über das gigantische Grundstück...

###Im Wohnzimmer###

Tom hörte, was Severus Harry da erlaubte und war mehr als nur außer sich. Wie konnte Severus das zulassen. Es war gefährlich, nicht nur für das Kleine, nein auch für Harry.

Wutschnaubend bat Tom Severus um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Severus sah, dass sein Meister äußerst ungehalten war, doch er war überzeugt das Richtige getan zu haben.

„Severus wie kannst du den Jungen erlauben zu fliegen, weißt du wie gefährlich das ist?" schnaubte Tom, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Severus blieb Ruhig. „Ja ich kenne die Risiken. Harry könnte eine Frühgeburt erleiden, wenn er vom Besen stürzt. In diesem Fall wäre nicht nur das Kind in Lebensgefahr, sondern auch Harry. Doch das könnte ihm genauso passieren, wenn er die Treppe runter fällt. Tom, er fliegt gut. Schau raus, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

„Dennoch, das Risiko ist zu groß! Wie konntest du ihm das nur erlauben? Ich glaube du weißt nicht wirklich in welch einer Gefahr du die beiden gebracht hast." warf Tom ein und sank auf einen Sessel.

„Tom. Bitte vertrau dem Jungen ein wenig. Er ist gut und er mag vielleicht manchmal leichtsinnig sein, doch er schützt die, die er liebt! Er wird mit Sicherheit nichts tun, was dem Kind schadet!

Hast du nicht seinen Blick gesehen, als Draco ihn fragte, ob er mitkommt? So habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, so total glücklich. Doch plötzlich war sein Blick so leer.

Tom wir haben einen Fehler gemacht. Wir haben zwar den Jungen geschützt, aber ihn dabei vergessen. Er braucht Sicherheit, aber auch Geborgenheit und Liebe. Er wird sonst die Geburt nicht überleben. Denn er rechnet damit, dass du ihm das Kind nimmst. Bitte sag jetzt nichts. Ich weiß wie du darüber denkst. Du bist der Meinung, dass er das Kind nicht versorgen kann. Aber überdenke das noch mal. Und rede mit ihm darüber. Er wird sonst daran zerbrechen.

Es war nicht gerade leicht ihn wieder aufzubauen. Doch er hat sich wieder gefangen. Ich weiß aber nicht wie lange er noch dem Druck standhalten kann. Er ist stark, aber auch er kommt an seine Grenze. Hogwarts macht ihm zu schaffen, mehr als wir vermutet haben. Deshalb habe ich ihn rausgeschickt, er liebt das Fliegen, es ist so was wie sein Ausgleich, er braucht es.

Ich werde jede Strafe akzeptieren, die du mir zugedacht hast, denn ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zustand dem Jungen dies zu erlauben. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, in welcher Gefahr Harry sich befindet. Doch bitte dich, mach es nicht vor dem Jungen. Er soll es nicht mitbekommen. Er soll nicht denken, dass er schuld daran ist. Außerdem hat er dich sehr gern, Tom. Er mag dich aber er fürchtet sich vor deiner Grausamkeit. Also verschreck ihn nicht!" Severus kniete sich vor Voldemort bereit seine Strafe abzuholen.

Tom schaute auf Severus, der vor ihm kniete. Er wusste, das er recht hatte, dennoch war er sauer, dass Severus so einfach über den Jungen entschied, ohne mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Dennoch würde er ihm nichts antun, auch wenn es ihn sehr aufregte.

„Severus ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Und ich danke dir, dass du mir eben den Kopf gewaschen hast. Ich glaube das hatte ich wirklich nötig. Ich denke mal, ich sollte wirklich mit dem Kleinen sprechen, oder?"

Severus nickte nur.

Tom erhob sich und gab Severus das Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen nach draußen und schauten nach den Jungs. Tom bewunderte Harrys Flug, er flog ruhig und sicher.

„Severus ich sehe, du hattest recht." Gab Tom zu. „Bitte verzeih mir!"

„Schon okay, Tom. Ich weiß, dass du dir um das Wohl des Kleinen sorgen machst. Doch du darfst dabei Harry nicht vergessen. Er ist auch nur ein Junge, der sich nach ein wenig Liebe und Geborgenheit sehnt. Vergiss das nicht. Und nun los komm wieder rein, er soll sich nicht beobachtete vorkommen. Du weißt, wie schnell er ein schlechtest Gewissen bekommt." Sagte Severus und machte sich auf den Weg nach drinnen. Tom folgte ihm.

Tbc

A/N.: So wie findet ihr es? Ich weiß Tom ist sehr komisch... aber ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht besser hin. Er ist eben sehr stur!

So und nun zu weiteren Erklärung:

Tom ist eigentlich immer, wenn er mit seinen Inneren Todessern zusammen ist Tom, doch er kann auch mal zu Voldemort werden. Seit er unter Harrys Gefühlsschwankungen leidet spüren die Inneren Todesser auch ab und zu mal Voldemort. Es ist aber nicht böse gemeint von Tom, mehr ein Schutzmechanismus.

Voldemort springt an, wenn Tom sich bedrängt fühlt.

Genauso verhält es sich bei Harry. Er fällt auch immer wieder in den Potter-Modus, wenn er nicht mehr klar kommt.

Ich hoffe es war eingermaßen verständlich...

Jetzt dürft ihr aber ran... um Kommis bittet

Eure vickysnape


	21. Missverständnisse!

Hi Leute. Sorry, ich weiß ich wollte schon längst hochladen, aber mich hat eine gemeine Erkältung erwischt, und mein „Hausdrache" wollte mich einfach nicht ins Internet lassen. Aber ich denke, ihr werdet mir verzeihen. Hoff ich auf jeden Fall mal. Ich bin mir mit diesem Teil nicht einige. Hier haben sich wirklich alle gegen mich verschworen. Bitte fragt nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Ach ja ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. alle einmal durchknuddel. Bin leider nicht in der Lage sie zu beantworten, weil ich mit meinem „Drachen" um die Zeit im Internet gefeilscht habe, kann ich sie mir nicht vorher holen und beantworten, weil ich den Teil hochstellen will, wer weiß, wann ich wieder darf...

(Ach ja stellt euch meinen Drachen einfach als Mischung von Molly Weasley und Madam Pomfrey vor...)

So nun lest und sagt mir wie es war. Ich kann euch nämlich berichten, dass das nächste Kapi so gut wie abgeschlossen ist und morgen zu meinem Beta Kiki1966d gehen wird... Also viele Kommis und ich stell es hoch, wenn ich es wieder habe...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

21. Kapitel Missverständnis?! 

Nach gut zwei Stunden kamen die Drei wieder rein, aber nicht, weil sie ausgepowert waren, sondern nur weil die Sonne untergegangen war und es wieder kalt geworden war.

Mit geröteten Wangen kamen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und wie auf ein Zeichen stürzten sie sich zuerst aufs Büffet, das mittlerweile aufgestellt worden war.

„Also Draco, hab ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?" fragte Lucius mit kalter Stimme. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen und sah dann seinen Vater fragend an. In seinen Augen blitze Verstehen auf.

„Vater, was habe ich nun falsch gemacht?" fragte Draco und zog die Stirn kraus, da er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er verbrochen haben könnte.

Lucius grinste seinen Spross kalt an und griff dann nach dem Besteck. „Hier! Du weist ein Malfoy isst nicht mit den Fingern!" sagte er immer noch kalt.

Harry hatte die Szene beobachtet und pustete jetzt los. Nach Lucius Auftritt hatte er schon weiß Gott was gedacht. Und nun so was. Auch Blaise stimmte ins Gelächter mit ein.

Draco sah die beiden amüsiert an und beschloss das Spiel seines Vaters Malfoy-like zuenden zu bringen.

„Ich danke dir Vater. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen!" sagte Draco kalt und blickte seinen Vater geringschätzig an. Konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Das will ich auch hoffen Sohn!" sagte Lucius und zwinkerte Draco zu.

Die beiden machten sich immer einen Spaß daraus, sich so zu geben, wie sie von den meisten Leuten gesehen wurden. Denn beide wussten, dass es nur gespielt war und sich niemals so zutragen könnte!

Narzissa hatte die Szene beobachtet und trat nun zu ihrem Mann. Sie kannte diese Spielchen nur zu genau und wusste, dass die beiden ewig so weiter machen konnten. Doch heute war Weihnachten und sie waren unter ihren Freunden, da musste es nicht wirklich sein.

„Lucius nun lass Draco doch bitte Essen, nicht das er noch verhungert. Nun komm, schon und lass die Jugend!" sie lächelte ihren Sohn an und dirigierte Lucius bestimmend von den Dreien weg.

Die Drei setzten sich und begannen zu essen. Zu ihnen gesellten sich andere Slytherins, die im Laufe des Nachmittags ebenfalls gekommen waren. Harry verstand sich mit allen sehr gut, nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Slytherin so locker sein können. In Hogwarts waren sie immer so kalt, arrogant und abweisend. Sie verhielten sich in Hogwarts eben so, wie man es von ihnen erwarten würde. So wie die Weißmagier wollten, dass man die Slytherin sah...

Doch hier war alles so lustig und locker. Nichts von den angeblichen Slytherineigenschaften konnte man erkennen. Sie waren, wenn man es genau nahm, auch nicht anders als die Gryffindors, eigentlich einfache Jugendliche, die von einem alten Hut in ein Haus gesteckt wurden und so den Stempel als Schwarzmagier trugen...

Besonders super verstand sich Harry mit Pansy. Was ihn mehr als nur überraschte. Denn im Geheimen hatte er erwartet, dass er mit diesem Mädchen nicht auskommen würde. In Hogwarts war sie so arrogant, zickig, nervig und einfach nur unerträglich.

Früher hatte er ja immer gedacht, dass sie total auf Draco stehen würde, weil sie immer in seiner Nähe war und sich an ihn ranmachte. Das gestand er nach einer Weile Pansy auch.

Sie kicherte nur und klärte ihn auf. Sie liebte es einfach Draco auf die Palme zu bringen. Und Draco stimmte ihr lachend zu. Pansy besaß das seltene Talent Dracos Masken so gut wie überall brechen zu lassen...

Es war, wenn man es genau nahm, eine alte Tradition. Schon seit Kindertagen kannten sich die beiden und waren sehr gute Freunde. Ähnlich wie er und Hermine, nur dass sie sich noch nicht ganz so lange kannten. Weder Draco noch Pansy konnten sich vorstellen eine Beziehung miteinander zu haben, was nicht nur an der Tatsache lag, dass sie auf ihr eigenes Geschlecht standen. Sie waren einfach zu gute Freunde um ernsthaft was miteinander zu haben.

Pansy war mit Millicent Bullstrode zusammen, wie Harry erfuhr. Milli, wie alle sie nannten, sah zwar angsteinflößend aus, war aber zahm wie ein kleines Kätzchen. Sie war ähnlich wie Blaise sehr einfühlsam und erkannte sehr schnell was Sache war und hatte ihre eigenen Mittel und Wege ihren Freunden zu helfen. Milli war jemand, mit dem man sehr schnell warm werden konnte.

So amüsierte sich Harry prächtig und bekam eigentlich gar nicht mehr wirklich mit, dass es sich um seine „Feinde" handelte mit denen er sich so gut verstand. Es kam ihm einfach so vor, als seinen es alte Bekannte, mit denen er schon immer befreundet war.

Die Feier ging bis spät in die Nacht. Es gab auch noch einige Geschenke. Die meisten bekam Harry, da die meisten Todesser ihm eine Kleinigkeit gekauft hatten. Es waren zwar keine wirklich großen Geschenke, aber sie zeigten Harry, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatten. Und irgendwie hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl wirklich dazu zu gehören und nicht nur einfach so als Gebärmaschine gesehen zu werden.

Die Todesser-Kinder würden die meisten Geschenke am nächsten Tag bekommen, wenn sie mit ihrer Familie feiern würden. Dennoch bekamen auch sie vereinzelt einige Päckchen.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Familien und am Ende waren nur noch die Todesser in Riddel-Manor, die dort wohnten, und Severus und Harry da.

Harry wollte Tom sein Geschenk selbst geben. Deshalb zauberte er es mit einem einfach Zauber her, und machte sich damit auf den Weg zu Tom, der alleine in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. Kein anderer Todesser, außer Severus war noch im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten sich alle zurückgezogen.

Severus wusste, um was Harry vorhatte und verließ das Wohnzimmer, er wollte, dass die beiden noch ein wenig Zeit zu zweit hatten. Denn Morgen waren sie beiden bei den Weasleys eingeladen. Molly hatte wie eine Furie auf der letzten Ordenssitzung darum gekämpft, Harry aus seinen Fängen zu bekommen. Nachdem sie es nicht schaffte, bestand sie darauf, dass Harry wenigstens die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei ihnen verbringen durfte. Und wie ein Wunder hatte Dumbledore zugestimmt, mit der Bedingung, dass Severus ihm auch an diesen Tagen weiter unterrichten sollte...

Severus verstand nicht ganz, was Dumbledore damit erreichen wollte. Warum war er so dafür, dass der Kleine lernte?

Aber darüber würde er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen.

Mit wehendem Umhang verließ Severus das Wohnzimmer.

„Tom, ich hab noch was für dich. Hier. Fröhliche Weihnachten." Sagte Harry etwas nervös und ging zu Tom, und gab ihn sein Geschenk.

„Danke Harry, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." Sagte Tom und nahm das Geschenk und öffnete es.

Harry hatte sich neben ihm auf den Boden gekniet und lehnte sich an Toms Bein.

Harry beobachtete gespannt, wie Tom das Buch auspackte.

Fragend blickte Tom zu Harry, er verstand, was Tom wollte und zu erklären begann:

„Das ist ein Buchatt. So was ähnlich, wie dein Tagebuch oder ein Zweiwegespiegel. Vielleicht auch so was wie eine Kombination daraus.

Wenn du etwas hier hineinschreibst, erscheint die Schrift in dem Gegenstück, das ich habe. Das Buch ist weißmagisch, na gut nicht ganz, aber in Hogwarts wird es keiner bemerken. Außerdem ist es legal, stellt also keine Gefahr dar.

So kannst du mir schreiben, wenn etwas ist. Ich dachte es sei ungefährlicher, als mit einer Eule. Außerdem können nur die Personen lesen, was geschrieben wurde, für die es gedacht war. Selbst, wenn das Buch jemand finden würde, würde es ihm nichts bringen. Da er oder sie nicht erkennen werden, was es eigentlich ist.

Aber wenn du möchtest gebe ich dir das Gegenstück. Du kannst es dann weiter geben, ich dachte nur, dass es wegen dem Baby gut ist, wenn ich es behalte."

Harry wusste nicht, ob es wirklich so ein gutes Geschenk war, aber er fand es sehr nützlich. Er würde so Tom alles berichten können, wenn er es wollte. Und vielleicht würde er ein paar Zeilen von Tom erhalten, denn es wäre nicht mehr mit Gefahr verbunden... weder für Tom noch für Draco oder Blaise.

Tom sah aber nicht gerade begeistert von dem Buch aus, deshalb zog Harry das zweite Buch hervor und legte es Tom auf den Schoß. Er wollte es nicht wirklich hergeben, denn es war seine Bindung zu Tom. Es war so ähnlich wie das Chatten der Muggel, nur viel einfacher.

Schon während er erzählte hatte er Tom beobachtete. Er schaute nur auf das Buch, mit einem sehr verachtenden Gesichtsausdruck, außerdem konnte er in Toms Gesicht oder Augen keine Freude über das Buch erkennen.

Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Er hätte doch lieber ein Buch über Flüche kaufen sollen, wie es Severus ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Er machte auch immer alles falsch. Warum war er nur davon ausgegangen, dass Tom ihm schreiben wollen würde?

Harry zog sich ein wenig von Tom zurück und schaute ins Feuer. Er hatte Mühe seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es waren Tränen der Trauer und der Wut. Er hatte sich so sehr über dieses Buch gefreut, als er es gefunden hatte. Es war die Lösung ihrer Probleme, nein nicht ihrer Probleme, seiner Probleme. Wie es schien, hatte es nur ihn gestört, dass er keine Nachricht von Tom erhalten hatte...

Tom war fasziniert von dem Buch, es war sehr selten. Er hatte schon von ihnen gelesen, doch das Harry ihm solch ein Buch schenkte erstaunte ihn doch sehr. Er war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er Harrys Verhalten nicht mitbekam.

Severus kam nach einer Weile wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er war erstaunt, dass Tom fasziniert auf zwei Bücher blickte und Harry in die Flammen. Tom war mehr als nur begeistert von dem Geschenk, dass Harry ihm gemacht hatte, das erkannte Severus sofort.

Doch komisch war es schon, er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie wenigstens miteinander sprechen würden. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass Harry leicht vor und zurück wippte und seine Schultern zitterten. Der Junge weinte! Doch warum?

Er rüttelte Tom und zeigte auf den Jungen. Tom sah erschrocken auf Severus, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte, noch mehr war er von Harry geschockt. Und dann viel es ihm auf. Harry sagte, er hätte das zweite Buch, doch nun lag es bei ihm. Warum hatte der Junge es ihm gegeben?

Severus nickte Tom zu und verließ erneut den Raum. Er würde Sirius holen. Denn vielleicht konnte er Harry helfen...

Tom fiel mal wieder auf, wie gut Severus und er doch miteinander auskamen, sie brauchten keine Worte um zu verstehen, was der andere meinte...

Als sie wieder alleine waren, setzte sich Tom neben den zitternden Jungen auf den Boden und fragte leiste: „Harry?"

Harry sah Tom nur mit einem traurigen Blick an. Tom verstand den Jungen einfach nicht. Warum freute er sich denn nicht? Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht?

„Harry was hast du?" fragte Tom erneut. Und zog Harry in seine Arme. Harry regte sich darauf hin nicht, wie Tom erschrocken feststellte. Es schien Harry nicht zu gefallen. Dennoch blieb Harry an ihn gelehnt sitzen, als er ihn wieder frei gab.

Tom versuchte durch die Verbindung zu lesen, was der Kleinere haben konnte, doch Harry war zu gut geworden. Die Verbindung war gänzlich blockiert. Wohl zum ersten Mal verfluchte Tom SeverusKünste in Okklumentik.

„Es tut mir leid, Tom. Ich dachte das Buch gefällt dir. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich dachte du könntest es gebrauchen, auch für später mal. Wenn dein Erbe auf die Schule geht oder so. Und ich dachte, wenn ich das zweite hab, dann kann ich dir berichten wie es dem Kleinen geht. Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen. Aber du kannst natürlich frei über beide Bücher verfügen. Gib es Severus, er muss dir immer einen Bericht liefern, oder wem du willst." Sagte Harry und sah dabei in die Flammen. „Ich hätte sie dir beide geben sollen, es war unrecht eins zu behalten. Denn ich weiß, dass ich nicht wichtig für dich bin. Bitte sei mir nicht böse." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry plötzlich. Er sah noch einen Augenblick traurig auf Tom, doch dann änderte sich sein Blick und er sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich denke Severus und ich sollten wieder abreisen. Denn morgen werden wir im Fuchsbau erwartet. Gute Nacht Tom." Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer. Bevor Tom auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu erwidern.

Harry ließ einen sehr tief geschockten Tom im Wohnzimmer zurück, doch das bemerkte er gar nicht mehr, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um die anderen zu täuschen. Ihm war zwar bewusst, dass er Severus nicht lange täuschen konnte, wenn überhaupt, doch es musste irgendwie gehen.

In der Vorhalle traf er auf Sirius und Severus.

„Harry was ist los?" fragte Sirius und schaute Harry besorgt an.

„Nichts ist los, es ist alles okay." erwiderte Harry und umarmte seinen Paten, dann wand er sich an Severus, „Severus wir sollten langsam wieder zurückkehren. Molly reißt dir den Kopf ab, wenn wir morgen nicht vor dem Mittagessen im Fuchsbau sind! Du kennst sie und weißt wie sie ist."

Severus konnte nur nicken. Ihm war klar, dass hier wieder Potter vor ihm stand. Doch wusste er auch, dass er hier nicht mehr an Harry rann kommen würde, nicht vor den anderen Menschen und schon gar nicht vor Sirius.

Etwas musste eben total schief gelaufen sein! Doch jetzt musste er erst mal diesen Jungen von hier weg schaffen, das andere würde sich sicher noch klären lassen.

„Gute Nacht Sirius! Ich hoffe ich darf dich bald wieder sehen. Fröhliche Weihnachten!" sagte Harry und reichte Severus dann die Hand, damit sie apparieren konnten.

Mit einem PLOPP waren sie verschwunden.

###Snape-Manor###

Severus und Harry erschienen in der Eingangshalle von Snape-Manor. Harry sah Severus noch kurz an, dann wurde er ohnmächtig und kippte nach hinten.

Severus fing ihn auf und brachte ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer. Behutsam versuchte er Harry wieder auf zu wecken, denn es war nicht gut, wenn Harry zu lange Bewusstlos blieb. Er musste jetzt unbedingt erfahren, was vor sich ging.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Harry auch wieder zu sich. Um sicherzugehen, dass es dem Kind gut ginge, machte Severus eine kurze Untersuchung. Er warf dabei immer wieder prüfende Blicke auf Harry. Der starr an die Decke blickte.

„Harry, du musst dich Schonen, zuviel Aufregung ist nicht gut für dich und das Kleine. Bitte gib mehr acht auf dich. Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Severus behutsam. Doch innerlich ging es Severus mehr als nur schlecht. Was war nur mit diesem Jungen los?

Harry drehte Severus den Rücken zu und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

„Ich hab Tom ein Buchatt geschenkt. Ein Art Tagebuch mit Zweiwegefunktion. Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, denn so hätten wir uns schreiben können, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommen hätte. Denn nur die Schreiber oder für die es bestimmt ist, können es lesen, sonst keiner. Ich glaube das Buch an sich hat Tom gefallen, oder zumindest kann er es gebrauchen. Aber ich hab den Fehler gemacht eines selbst zu behalten, weil ich doch dachte, dass.... dass... ach ist doch egal, was ich dachte, es war falsch und dumm noch dazu. Ich hab es dann gleich Tom gegeben. Ich glaube er mag mich nicht besonders, er will nur seinen Erben. Ich weiß das ja, aber dennoch vergesse ich es manchmal, wenn er so nett ist wie am Anfang.

Da denke ich dann, dass er vielleicht doch mich auch ein wenig gern hat. Aber es ist okay. Tom hat recht, wenn er mich nicht mag, ich verkaufte mich für meine Freunde, ich bin wertlos.

Aber besonders an Tagen wie heute, da fühle ich mich so wohl, dass ich es vergesse. Bitte sage Tom wenn du ihn wieder siehst, dass es mir leid tut. Und, dass ich ihn nicht mehr belästigen werde. Es war dumm zu glauben, dass er mich mögen würde, oder mit mir schreiben wollen würde. Sag ihm, dass ich eigentlich gedacht habe, ich würde ihm schreiben, wie es seinem Kind geht, damit er auch etwas davon mitbekommt." Harrys Stimme war etwas brüchig, aber er sprach flüssig.

Severus schaute auf den Jungen, der noch vor wenigen Stunden so glücklich gewesen war. Und jetzt lag er hier völlig am Ende. Severus strich Harry über den Rücken und zog die Decke zurecht.

„Harry ich werde es ihm sagen. Verlass dich drauf. Nun schlaf jetzt." Sagte Severus sanft. Er wusste nicht so genau, was zwischen Harry und Tom vorgefallen war, und er wollte Harry nicht mit Sätze wie: alles wird gut abspeisen, denn er wusste, dass Harry es nicht glauben würde. Außerdem war Harry sehr müde und erschöpft. Er hätte jetzt nicht die Kraft für eine längere Diskussion. Also blieb er noch, bis der Kleine schlief, was nach wenigen Augenblicken der Fall war.

Severus erhob sich, blickte noch einmal auf den Jungen und verließ den Raum und Snape-Manor.

Harry war viel zu müde, um noch wirklich SeverusWorte zu verstehen, aber er wollte auch nichts hören. Von niemand, wollte er was hören und so schlief er schlussendlich auch ein.

###Riddel-Manor###

Bis Tom endlich verstanden und verarbeitet hatte, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Harry war mit Severus abgereist.

Tom schalt sich einen Idioten. Warum hatte er Harry gehen lassen? Er hätte es ihm erklären müssen.

Da hatte er ja ein schönes Schlammassel angerichtet. Hoffentlich konnte Severus Harry erklären, dass es nicht so war, wie er glaubte.

Tom machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Dort legte er die Bücher ab und betrachtete sie nochmals. Harry hatte ihm ein Geschenk gekauft, und er hatte nichts für den Jungen gehabt. War Harry deshalb so sauer?

Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Außerdem würde Harry sein Geschenk morgen früh bekommen, so wie es sich gehörte.

Mit einem PLOPP stand Severus vor Tom und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Tom, was hast du mit dem Jungen gemacht?" fauchte Severus auch schon, bevor Tom sich auch nur regen konnte.

„Ich? Ich hab eigentlich nichts gemacht. Und ich habe so das Gefühl, dass genau das, das Problem ist!" gab Tom von sich.

Wow Severus war aber verärgert! So kam er meist von Dumbledore und dann sollte man ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Tom kannte Severus gut, um zu wissen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Sicher Severus würde ihn nicht verletzen, aber nun würde er sicher eine längere Standpauke zu hören bekommen.

Ja Tom wusste, dass man Severus niemals im Bezug auf Harry verärgern durfte. Severus war bereit Harry vor allem und jeden zu verteidigen, das hatte er schon oft bewiesen. Was den Jungen anging, hatte Severus einen ausgeprägten „Mutterinstinkt" entwickelt. Und das war in diesem Fall ganz und gar nicht gut! Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Molly Weasley auch so schlimm sein konnte, wie Severus, auf jeden Fall war sie ebenso gefürchtet... Nicht mal er würde mit seinen Todesser den Fuchsbau angreifen, wenn Molly zu Hause war und Kinder zu verteidigen hatte...

Tom vertrieb Molly aus seinen Gedanken, Severus stand vor ihm mit Todesblick, das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut... schlecht um genau zu sein... Wenn es nicht unter seiner Würde gewesen wäre, wäre Tom jetzt sicherlich unter den Schreibtisch gesunken um sich wenigstens ein wenig vor diesem Unheimlichen Mann zu verstecken. Doch das ging ja nicht.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie es dem Jungen jetzt geht? Er liegt in seinem Bett und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wie konntest du ihn so verletzen? Ich glaube, er hätte einen Crutiatus leichter weggesteckt, als das, was du mit ihm gemacht hast. Nun sag schon, was war los? Nicht mal Dumbledore hat ihn soweit gebrochen, wie du es gemacht hast!" fauchte Severus Tom kalt an und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Tom sicher nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht so genau, was los war. Ich habe diese Bücher hier, von Harry bekommen. Naja eigentlich nur eins. Doch er hat mir dann das zweite auch gegeben, frag mich nicht warum. Ich weiß es nicht! Er hat mir erklärt was es für Bücher sind und ich habe sie bewundert, bis du plötzlich dastandest und dann hat Harry auch schon geweint.

Als du weg warst, habe ich mich zu ihm auf den Boden gesetzt und wollte wissen was los sei. Und da hat er so komisches Zeug geredet, von wegen, dass es ihm leid tut. Ich habe ihn nicht richtig verstanden, und vor allem, warum er das sagte... na ja dann ist er aufgestanden und sagte, es wäre Zeit zu gehen...

Ich war zu geschockt um etwas zu machen und als ich wieder zu mir kam, da wart ihr auch schon weg...

Naja und nun bist du hier und fauchst mich an. Aber ich versteh es nicht wirklich warum..." sagte Tom zögerlich.

„Aha, ich glaube ich verstehe, was hier läuft. Du hast keine sichtbare Reaktion gezeigt. Harry kennt dich nicht so gut, wie ich. Für ihn sah es so aus, als ob du dich nicht freuen würdest. Er bekam angst, dir das Falsche geschenkt zu haben. Ich denke er wird sich sehr gefreut haben, als er die Bücher gefunden hat. Denn so könnt ihr immer miteinander reden.

Auch wenn es dir seltsam erscheint, Harry mag dich sehr gern. Er hatte vor dich über die Schwangerschaft auf dem laufenden zu halten, damit du auch was mitbekommst. Er hat es zwar nie gesagt, aber er hätte sich sicherlich über ein Brief von dir mehr als nur gefreut. Und ich glaube er hat gehofft, dass ihr euch etwas besser kennen lernen würdet, auf diese Art.

Du weißt, was ich dir sagte, heute Mittag? Harry braucht dich und das Kind. Wenn es so weiter geht, dann wird es mit Sicherheit ein sehr riskanter eingriff werden, wenn das Kind kommt.

Erinnere dich an eure treffen. Er sagte immer nur, dem Kind geht es gut... oder ich habe kein Recht über mein leben zu entscheiden...

Harry fühlt sich ausgenutzt. Er sieht sich als Maschine, die deinen Erben austrägt. Er liebt das Kind, keine Frage, und er würde alles dafür tun um es zu schützen. Dennoch sieht er dich als alleinigen Vater an. Er selbst gesteht sich nicht das Recht, das Kind wirklich auch sein Kind zu nennen. Er sieht in ihm dein Erbe, nicht seiner!

Vorher sagte er, er sei es nicht Wert von dir anerkannt zu werden, weil er sich verkauft hat. Er denkt, er hat sich an dich verkauft, um seine Freunde zu schützen. Und ich weiß, dass dir bewusst war, dass nachdem du diesen Deal dem Jungen vorgeschlagen hast, er mit dir schlafen würde. Jeder wusste, dass Harry alles tun würde um seine Freunde zu schützen.

Tom egal, wie du es drehst und wendest, Harry hat nicht wirklich freiwillig mit dir geschlafen. Es war für ihn ein Deal! Doch nun entwickelt er Gefühle für dich und du blockst sie ab. Ich bitte dich geh und rede mit ihm." Severus fauchte nicht mehr, er sprach jetzt mit ruhiger, ernster Stimme.

„Jetzt verstehe ich. Ich hab wirklich Mist gebaut! Aber ich kann jetzt nicht zu ihm, er braucht die Ruhe!" meinte Tom ernst. Er wusste, dass er sich vor Severus nicht rechtfertigen musste, da Severus wusste, wie viel er für Harry empfand.

„Tom denk nach. Natürlich wirst du jetzt mit ihm sprechen! Los ab jetzt mit dir, der Kleine hat bestimmt einen Albtraum, also wirst du dich jetzt bei ihm einklinken und ihm alles genau erklären! Nur dort glaubt er dir wirklich! Er weiß, dass man dort seine Gefühle nicht verstecken kann. Also worauf wartest du noch! Und ich sage dir eins, kläre das mit dem Jungen, oder Dumbledore wird ihn morgen brechen und dann ist nicht nur Harry sondern auch dein Erbe in Gefahr!" sagte Severus ruhig und schon war er mit einem PLOPP verschwunden.

Tom herhob sich von seinem Sessel und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich umzuziehen, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war er schon umgezogen.

Dann bereitete er das Ritual vor und legte sich hin, sein Geist löste sich von seinem Körper und machte sich auf den Weg in Harrys Träume.

####Traum####

Harry schlief unruhig, immer wieder wurde er von Albträumen heim gesucht. Er könnte, wenn er wollte das Traumbild stabil halten, doch er hatte keine Lust dazu. Es gab eh keine Bilder mehr, die ihn erschreckten. Zu oft, hatte er in letzter Zeit schon Morde mitangesehen.

Jede Nacht den Tod seiner Mitschüler und Freunde beobachtet. Am Anfang, war er noch Schweiß gebadet aufgewacht, doch nach einiger Zeit war es normal geworden. Es konnten ihn eigentlich nur noch die Bilder schockieren, wo man ihm sein Kind nahm. Doch auch an dieses Bild hatte er sich gewöhnt, weil es Realität werden würde, und er nichts tun konnte um dem zu entgehen. Also warum sollte er sich davor noch fürchten. Noch war sein Kind sein Kind. Doch mit der Geburt würde es das Kind von Tom sein. Nicht mehr seins, und das war für das Kleine das beste, da war er sich sicher.

Tom hatte leichte Probleme in Harrys Träume einzudringen, denn Harry hatte viel gelernt, was Okklumentik anbelangt. In den Ferien hatte Severus mit ihm noch einige Male geübt, damit sich Harry im Notfall gegen Dumbledore verteidigen konnte. Wobei Tom und auch Severus nicht glaubten, dass Dumbledore Harry so angreifen würde. Denn egal, was viele Menschen denken wollten, es war einer der Zauber, die nur mit Zauberstab möglich waren, da sie eine sehr hohe Macht voraussetzten. Nicht mal Tom war in der Lage Gedanken ohne seinen Zauberstab zu lesen, und Dumbledore war weitaus schwächer auf diesem Gebiet. Da er es der schwarzen Magie zurechnete, was aber nicht unbedingt stimmte. Es fiel mehr in die Grauzone, wie die meisten Zauber.

Doch Tom wäre nicht der Dunkle Lord gewesen, wenn er nicht auch diese Hürde überwunden hätte. Jetzt kam der schwierigere Teil, er befand sich zwar in Harrys Traum, doch musste er jetzt erst mal zu ihm gelangen.

Tom nahm anfangs nur am Rande war, was um ihn herum geschah, da er wirklich nicht in Harrys Traum rumschnüffeln wollte. Doch als er ihn nicht finden konnte, ließ er die Bilder auf sich wirken...

Hätte Tom einen Körper gehabt, würden ihn teilweise die Haare zu Berge stehen, solche Horrorbilder sah er. Grausam Morde, geschundene Körper, Schreiende Menschen überall...

Es waren auch Bilder von Begegnungen zwischen ihm und Harry dabei. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, was für eine Angst Harry vor ihm gehabt hatte. Es waren auch einige Bilder von einem gefolterten Sirius dabei...

Doch dann kam Tom in eine Region der Bilderflut, die Stabil war, also war Harry in ihr. Denn wer einmal sein Traumbild hielt, der tat es meist unbewusst weiter, auch wenn er es nicht wollte.

Tom erkannte sofort wo er sich befand. Er war wieder auf der Wiese vor Hogwarts, nur das es kein Hogwarts mehr gab. Die alte Burg lag in Schutt und Asche, die Wiese war übersät mit Leichen, tote Schüler, Professoren und auch Todesser. Hier sah es aus wie nach einer Schlacht.

Tom wand den Blick von den verstümmelten und blutüberströmten Körpern ab. Sein Blick glitt über das Schlachtfeld. Harry saß, wie beim letzten mal am See, doch in diesem See schwammen Leichen. Mit weit aufgerissenen, toten Augen starrten sie in den Himmel.

Tom machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, der ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Als sein Blick auf zwei Körper fielen, sie waren, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, unverletzt. Als er näher kam, erkannte er wer es war. Es waren Draco und Blaise, sie lagen eng ineinandergeschlungen auf der Wiese. Dieser Anblick verwirrte Tom, doch er musste sagen, dass die beiden sehr friedlich und auch glücklich aussahen. Irgendwie passten sie nicht in dieses Bild...

Köpfschüttelnd wand sich Tom von den Beiden ab und trat zu Harry. Als Tom neben ihm stand wirbelte Harry erschrocken herum.

„Tom? Bist du das? Was willst du hier?" fragte Harry sichtlich überrascht und legte den Kopf fragend schief. Ihm war klar, dass Tom wie damals wirklich hier war und, dass er keine Traumgestallt war. Er konnte zwar nicht genau sagen, woher er es wusste, aber er spürte es ganz deutlich.

Aber Harry hatte keine Angst, denn er konnte spüren, dass Tom sich Sorgen um ihn machte und nicht auf ihn böse war. Ja so ein Traumtreffen hatte schon was Gutes an sich, hier wusste er wenigstens, woran er war.

„Harry? Was ist hier los?" fragte Tom bevor er überhaupt auf Harrys Fragen eingehen konnte, zu sehr schockte ihn was er gesehen hatte. Nicht das er noch nie solch grausamen Taten begangen hätte, doch das hier war anders, das hier war Harrys Traum. Und ein Junge wie er sollten von solchen Dingen eigentlich keine Ahnung haben, noch davon träumen.

Doch kaum hatte Tom zuende gesprochen, da flackerte kurz die Umgebung und schon hatte sich die Umgebung geändert. Hogwarts stand wieder in seiner alten Schönheit, die Wiese war leer, kein einziger toter Körper war mehr zu sehen. Es war wie beim letzten Mal, nichts ließ mehr auf düstere Umgebung vor wenigen Augenblicken schließen.

Harry schaute sich um und sah Tom an, dann begann er zu erklären. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst, also ließ ich meine Träume zu. Ich brauche ja nicht mehr gegen sie ankämpfen, warum auch? Sie zeigen mir nichts neues. Es sind immer wieder die gleichen alten Bilder. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an sie und es ist nicht so anstrengend. Aber jetzt sag mir bitte, was du hier willst? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, Harry du hast nichts falsch gemacht, aber ich. Ich bin hier, weil ich mich entschuldigen wollte." Harry wollte gerade wiedersprechen, doch Tom legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Bitte, Harry. Sag jetzt nichts. Hör mir einfach nur zu, ich will dir einiges erklären. Ich bitte dich, lass mich erst diese Dinge sagen, dann bist du dran, okay?" Harry nickte nur. Er spürte, dass es Tom sehr wichtig war und er war auch neugierig. Denn er hatte mittlerweile rausgefunden, dass es für Tom nicht gerade einfach war, in seine Träume einzudringen, es war immer eine menge Energie und Kraft nötig um dieses Ritual durch zu führen.

Harry wusste, dass er sich nun wieder in Gefahr begab. Seine Hoffnung brannte wieder auf, dass Tom doch was für ihn empfinden konnte. Sein Herz und seine Seele wünschten es sich so, doch sein Verstand schrie ihn auch unablässig an, was er doch für ein Narr sein, wieder auf Tom herein zu fallen.

Harry war bewusst, dass er nicht nochmals eine Enttäuschung wegstecken konnte. Er war sich voll und ganz der Gefahr bewusst, in die er sich begab, doch er wollte und konnte jetzt nicht weg. Er musste sich anhören war Tom ihm sagen wollte. Vielleicht würde ja doch noch alles gut werden.

„Also zuerst einmal danke ich dir für das Buchatt, es ist wundervoll. Ich habe schon sehr viel über diese Buchatts gelesen, doch noch nie eins zu Gesicht bekommen, sie sind sehr selten, da kaum ein Mensch sie herstellen kann.

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken ließ, habe ich mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, mir meine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Und deshalb habe ich auch nicht bemerkt, dass ich wieder kalt dir gegenüber gewirkt haben muss. Doch du musst mir glauben, ich war einfach zu fasziniert von dem Buch, dass ich alles um mich herum vergessen habe. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich wollte dich mit Sicherheit nicht verletzten.

Ich werde dir das Gegenstück geben, denn ich will, dass du es hast. Es war richtig von dir es zu behalten! Ich wüsste auch nicht, wer es sonst verdient hätte.

Ich habe mit Severus und Lucius lange darüber diskutiert, wie ich zu dir Kontakt halten kann, ohne das Dumbledore es merkt und das Ergebnis wirst du morgen Früh sehen. Aber das Buchatt ist viel geschickter, wenn du mich fragst, frag mich warum wir nicht auf diese Idee kamen. Unser Problem war, dass egal, was wir uns überlegt haben, es dich kontrolliert hätte, so wie die Bindung und das wollte ich nicht, denn ich vertraue dir.

Als ich dich fragte, was los war, da hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen sollen, aber du musst mir glauben, ich war zu geschockt und verwirrt von dem was du mir gesagt hast, dass ich einige Momente gebraucht habe um zu verstehen, was du sagtest. Als ich nach dir suchen wollte, war ihr schon weg.

Harry ich habe dich sehr, sehr gern. Es tut mir in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie du leidest. Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich dich nie gebeten mir einen Erben zu schenken. Ich kann nicht es ertragen, wenn ich sehe, wie du unter dieser Sache leidest.

Ich weiß ich habe sehr viel falsch gemacht. Wir alle waren so darauf aus, dich zu schützen, dass wir dich dabei vergessen haben. Bitte verzeih mir. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dir nicht schrieb, ich wollte nicht riskieren dich an Dumbledore oder sonst jemand zu verraten. Nun weiß ich, dass ich dir dadurch das Gefühl gegeben habe, dass ich nur das Kind will, und dich nur deshalb dulde, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich will dich und das Kleine. Das Kleine wird mal mein Erbe werden, aber ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben. Das sagte ich dir, als ich dir das Dunklemal verwehrte. Ich weiß nicht ob Severus mit dir über das Mal gesprochen hat und dir die eigentliche Funktion erklärt hat. Mit dem Mal binde ich jeden Todesser an mich, für das ganzes Leben. Nie wieder können sie sich von ihm trennen. Wenn du es genau nimmst, sind sie so was wie meine Sklaven, ganz meinem Willen ausgeliefert. Über das Mal kann ich sie kontrollieren und überwachen. Es war der einzigste weg. Bei den äußeren Todesser ist das okay, ihnen vertraue ich nicht. Doch bei meinen Freunden fiele es mir mehr als nur Schwer es durchzuziehen. Ich sehe sie heute immer noch als Freunde, auch wenn ich sie als meinen Besitz gekennzeichnet habe. Ich will nicht, dass du ebenso wie anderen dich an mich bindest. Wenn ich dich binde, dann als ebenbürtigen Partner, nicht als mein Untertan!

Ich bin davon ausgegangen, das dir das klar ist, doch jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mich irrte. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich es mir denken können, schließlich war ich Jahrelang dein erklärter Feind, und jetzt sollst du mir einfach so vertrauen, ohne dass ich dir zeige, dass du jeden Grund dazu hast. Ich fürchte sogar, ich habe dich enttäuscht. Du hast mir vertraut und ich habe dich nicht weiter beachtet. Es tut mir wirklich leid.

Ich kann dich nur darum bitten, mir eine neue Chance zu geben. Lass uns noch einmal von vorne Anfangen, ja?"

Tom wand seinen Blick vom See ab und schaute Harry an. Dieser sah noch auf den See, doch liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

Tom sagte Harry die Worte, die er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Tom wollte ihn! Es war alles nur ein Missverständnis! Freude durchfloss seinen Körper.

Behutsam strich Tom über die Wange des Jungen und zog ihn dann in eine Umarmung. Tom war sich nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte, immer wieder strich er Harry über den Rücken. Nach einer Weile begann Harry zu sprechen, seine Stimme war sehr brüchig, „Tom, ich weiß das es hier nur ein Traum ist. Mein Traum. Aber ich weiß, dass du wirklich hier bist, so wie das letzte Mal. Ich weiß auch, wie schwer das Ritual ist und wie viel Kraft es braucht. Ebenso weiß ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, ich kann es spüren. Und ich glaube dir. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe, dass du mich auch magst und nicht nur das Kleine von mir willst." Harry nuschelte den letzten Teil in Toms Robe, doch dieser verstand ihn. „Doch bitte Tom, bitte, tu mir nicht mehr so weh. Spiel nicht mit mir. Und wenn es ein Spiel ist, dann sag es mir, es ist okay, wenn du nur dein Kind willst."

„Harry ich will dich genauso wie unser Kind. Ich spiele nicht mit dir, es ist mein Ernst!"

Sie saßen noch eine Weile Still am See, nach einer Weile sprachen sie noch ein wenig miteinander.

####Ende####

Snape-Manor

Severus war nachdem er bei Tom war wieder direkt zu Harry gegangen. Er wachte über den Schlaf des Jungen und hoffte das alles gut werden würde. Schon seit einiger Zeit, war Harry für ihn wie ein Sohn geworden. Ein Sohn, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte...

Severus lächelte traurig. Er wollte verhindern, dass der Junge genauso unglücklich wurde, wie er es selbst war. Er wusste, dass Tom den Jungen liebte, ebenso spürte er, dass Harry das gleich für Tom empfand.

Tom hatte sich seit seiner Rückkehr sehr verändert. Nicht nur sein äußeres, sondern auch sein Wesen.

Es waren einige Tränke notwendig gewesen, doch nun sah der Lord aus wie Mitte zwanzig. Und genau das sagten auch alle medizinischen Daten. Durch den Fluch von Dumbledore und das Blut des Jungen hatte sich Tom irgendwie verjüngen können. Es war immer noch rätselhaft, was genau passiert war, aber fest stand, dass Tom körperlich gesehen vielleicht 25 Jahre war.

Besorgt sah Severus auf den Jungen, der sich immer wieder im Bett hin und her warf. Noch schien Tom nicht bei ihm zu sein. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen, und vielleicht würde Tom ja endlich den Mut aufbringen Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Oder Harry würde die richtige Frage stellen, doch dazu war Harry leider zu Gryffindor und zu wenig Slytherin...

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Severus, dass sich der Junge entspannte, auch seine Aura hatte sich verändert. Tom war jetzt wohl da...

Severus beobachtete den Jungen, vereinzelt liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht, doch erschien zeitgleich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen. Vermutlich hatten sie sich endlich ausgesprochen. Hoffentlich hatten sich nun alle Fragen von Harry geklärt und Tom enttäuschte ihn nicht schon wieder, denn das hätte fatale Folgen. Vermutlich auch für das Kleine.

Denn dem Kind ging es nicht so gut, wie es ihm gehen könnte. Doch das wollte Severus weder Tom noch Harry sagen. Es war nicht kritisch, aber dennoch könnte es bei weiterem Stress schnell gefährlich für beide werden.

Denn anders als bei Frauen, war eine Fehlgeburt bei einem Mann tödlich. Der tote Fötus würde im Körper des Jungen bleiben und dort sehr schnell sein Gift ausbreiten. Dagegen gab es kein Trank. Bei einer Frau wird der Fötus einfach ausgeschwemmt.

Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb das Kinderbekommen auch in der Zaubererwelt meist von Frauen übernommen wurde.

Severus kannte fast kein Kind, dass einen Mann als Mutter hatte. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Zu hoch waren die Sterberaten der „Mütter" gewesen...

Männer hatten keinen Ausgang für das Kind, deshalb wurden ihre Kinder mit einem Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt geholt. Das war auch das Risiko bei der Geburt, man musste solange warten, bis es an der Zeit war, dabei war wichtig, dass die Fruchtblase nicht platzte, denn das Fruchtwasser würde sich im Körper verteilen und unweigerlich Harry töten. Damit das nicht geschah, war die Blase, zwar mit einem Magischen Schutz versehen, doch es barg ein Risiko, besonders, wenn der Junge sehr dürr war. Und das war Harry leider immer noch.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf er wollte jetzt nicht über die Risiken nachdenken. Harry schien es jetzt gut zu gehen. Leise erhob er sich und machte sich auf, auch noch wenige Stunden schlaf zu bekommen, bevor er morgen in den Fuchsbau gehen musste. Wie er doch Weihnachten hasste!

Tbc

A/N.: Gut soweit für heute mal. Wer dieses Kapitel aufmerksam gelesen hat hat sicherlich bemerkt, dass es eigentlich zwei Kapitel sind, die ich einfach zusammengezogen habe.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ach ja ich finde mein Buchatt ist einfach lustig. Kam mir einfach so. Setzt sich aus Buch und Chatt zusammen. Habs aber erst hinter gemerkt... nein was für ein Zufall... hoffe aber mal ich habe es deutlich genug erklärt, wie es funktionier, wenn nicht, bitte nachfragen...

Im nächsten Kapi werden wir mal wieder auf die Weasley treffen und sicher wird Dumbledore auch mal wieder auftauchen...

Jetzt bitte ich höflichst um einen Kommi...

Ich leg mich wieder hin und schlürf meinen Tee...

winke winke

vickysnape


	22. Weihnachten

Hi Leute

Also ich hab den Teil endlich zurück. Danke Kiki1966d, fürs betan. dir um den Hals fall

Und ich kann euch sagen das nächste Kapi ist schon auf dem Weg zu ihr...

Ich danke allen die sich die mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben, auch für meine andere FF, wenn die Seele weint. alle einmal durchknuddel

Ich will auch nicht mehr weiter rumlabern...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

22. Kapitel Weihnachten 

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen rechtzeitig. Eigentlich hätte er noch gut weiter schlafen können, doch seine Neugier war einfach zu groß. Er wollte wissen, was er von Tom zu Weihnachten bekommen würde. Doch bevor er auf das Geschenk von Tom stieß musste er sich durch einen recht großen Stapel Geschenke arbeiten.

Wie jedes Jahr bekam er auch dieses Jahr den berühmten Weasley Pullover. Dieses Mal war der dunkelgrün und hatte vorne einen großen Hirsch drauf, der Harry natürlich sofort an seinen Patronus und somit an James erinnerte1. Er fand es einfach wunderbar von Molly, dass sie sich immer wieder neue Ideen einfallen ließ. Und weil es ihm so gut gefiel zog er den Pulli gleich über seinen Schlafanzug. Er war wie immer kuschelig warm und einfach nur super.

Außer dem Pulli bekam er auch noch eine Dose voller Plätzchen. Und weil der Duft der frisch gebackenen Plätzchen so verführerisch war, nahm sich Harry sogleich einen und aß ihn genussvoll und dann noch einen... Als er die halbe Dose verspeist hatte, widmete er sich den anderen Geschenken.

Von Ron bekam er das neueste Quidditschbuch mit dem Titel:

Mannschaftstraining – Strategie das einfache Mittel zum Sieg.

Harry musste grinsen, scheinbar hatte Ron bemerkt, dass ihn die Strategie genauso sehr interessierte wie das Spielen selbst.

Das Buch war wirklich gut, wie Harry freudig feststellte, als er die ersten Seiten überflog. Das würde er in einer ruhigen Stunde mal ganz genau unter die Lupe nehmen.

Von Hermine bekam Harry auch ein Buch, „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste leicht gemacht Band 18 - Illusionen, wie erschaffe ich eine und wie erkenne ich sie".

Harry war etwas irritiert, denn er bekam noch ein weiteres Buch; Zaubertränke für Anfänger. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er das Buch in seinen Händen. Warum schenke sie ihm so ein Buch? Sie wusste doch, dass Harry eigentlich recht gut in Zaubertränke war, wenn er es wollte.

Aber dann bemerkte er die Karte, die im Verteidigungsbuch steckte.

_Hi Harry_

_Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir. Ich hoffe die beiden Bücher gefallen dir!_

_Nicht immer ist das was man sieht, das was man auch bekommt. _

_Bis nachher..._

_Hermine_

Harry besah sich die Seite und musste grinsen. Hermine war wirklich genial. Er las den Abschnitt durch und stellte fest, dass er mit einem einfachen Fluch testen konnte, ob über einem Gegenstand eine Illusion lag. Doch der Spruch hob die Illusion auf, nur der Zauberer, der den Spruch sprach, nur derjenige erkannte dann, was wirklich darunter vorborgen war. Ein wirklich guter Spruch und so genial, nicht nur weil er eigentlich recht einfach war, sondern auch, weil er sehr nützlich war. So konnte man ohne Probleme viele Gegenstände testen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Diesen Spruch würde er sich auf jeden Fall mal merken.   
Harry las nochmals genau durch, was er zu beachten hatte und sprach dann den Spruch über das Zaubertrank Buch. Und tatsächlich es veränderte sich. 

Babykriegen leicht gemacht 1000 nützliche Tipps für werdende Eltern...

Harry starrte das Buch lange an bevor er es in die Hand nahm. Fast schon andächtig blätterte er darin herum. Es war sehr interessant, auch dieses Buch würde er in Ruhe durch lesen. Auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen würde, doch er wollte irgendwie wissen, was er tun müsste, wenn er ein Kind bekommen würde...

Denn vielleicht würde es ja irgendwann Mal wirklich so sein und er würde ein Kind bekommen und für es sorgen dürfen.

Denn egal wie Harry es drehte und wendete, Tom würde sicher seinen Erben bei sich haben wollen und er selbst könnte nicht wirklich für ein Kind sorgen. Aber Tom hat ihm ja versprochen, ihn trotzdem bei sich zu dulden, auch wenn er seinem Kind nicht der Vater sein würde, wie er es gerne wäre, würde er es doch sehen dürfen.

Harry hatte Tom im Traum mit Absicht nicht danach gefragt, wie er sich die Zukunft mir dem Kleinen vorstellen würde, denn er wollte es nicht wirklich wissen, nicht jetzt schon.

Harry legte das Buch auf die Seite und öffnete die nächsten Geschenke. Von den Zwillingen bekam er, wie üblich, eine ganze Ladung Zauberscherzartikel, von Hagrid Felsenkekse und von Dean, Seamus und Neville ganze Ladungen von Süßigkeiten.

Mittlerweile lag neben Harrys Bett schon ein ganzer Berg Geschenkspapier und Schachteln von Süßigkeiten, da Harry fast jede aufgemacht hatte um sie zu probieren. Jetzt war nur noch ein kleines Geschenk übrig.

Harry hielt es in der Hand und musste grinsen. Tom war wirklich lustig, es war mit Rotem Papier eingepackt und hatte ein goldenes Geschenksband, die Farben von Gryffindor. Behutsam befreite er das Geschenk vom Papier.

Heraus kam eine kleine, schwarze, viereckige Schachtel. Vorsichtig öffnete er auch diese. In der Schachtel lag eine feingliedrige, silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger. Harry nahm sie heraus und besah sie sich genauer. Der Anhänger war eine Runde Kugel, die geschützt in einer silbernen Hand lag. Die Kugel schimmerte in verschiedenen Farben. Harry gefiel die Kette. Sie war unscheinbar und schlicht, doch hatte sie auch etwas, das sie sehr wertvoll werden ließ.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den kleinen Zettel der bei dem Geschenk dabei war. Er legte die Kette wieder beiseite und begann zu lesen.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten Harry!_

_Ich hoffe, dir wird dieses kleine Geschenk gefallen und du wirst sie tragen. Ich besitze das Gegenstück. Die Kette baut zwischen den beiden Trägern eine Art Bindung auf. Die Träger können, wenn sie stark genug dafür sind, in Gedanken sprechen. Keine Angst, nur bewusste und gewollte Gedanken werde übertragen. Ich will keine Kontrolle über dich ausüben, nicht über die Narbe und auch nicht durch diese Kette. Glaub mir, dennoch verstehe ich, wenn du sie nicht trägst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, niemand zwingt dich dazu!_

_Severus wird dir zeigen, was du machen musst, wenn du möchtest._

_Außerdem hat sie einen Schutzzauber in sich. Sie schützt die Träger vor feindlichen Angriffen. Keine Angst sie wirkt nicht auf den Körper ein, sie wird also unserem Kind nicht schaden!_

_Tom_

Harry strahlte, Tom hatte unser Kind geschrieben. Alles war einfach nur wunderbar. Die Kette war wirklich eine klasse Idee von Tom. So konnten sie, wenn es klappte auch einfach so miteinander sprechen.

Harry brauchte auch nicht lange zu überlegen, er streifte sich die Kette über den Kopf. Fast genau in diesem Moment kam Severus ins Zimmer und grinste, als er sah, dass Harry die Kette schon trug. Alles andere hätte ihn auch verwundert...

„Morgen Harry, fröhliche Weihnachten. Hier ist auch noch etwas von mir." Sagte Severus und reichte Harry eine Rolle Pergament.

Harry nahm sie und öffnete sie. Verwundert schaute er auf, als er den Inhalt überflogen hatte.

Severus gab Harry die Passwörter für den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, sowie für seine eigenen Privaten Räume in Hogwarts. Aber noch viel Wertvoller war für Harry das letzte. Der „Schlüssel" für Snape-Manor. Denn, um auf Snape-Manor zu kommen, brauchte man eine Zugangsberechtigung. Nur mit ihr war es möglich direkt in die Manor zu apparieren, ohne von einem Snape mitgenommen zu werden. Severus gab sie eigentlich niemanden, nur Tom besaß sie noch. Nicht mal Lucius hatte eine, obwohl die beiden sehr gute Freunde waren. Die meisten mussten mit Flohpulver kommen oder am Eingang warten, bis Severus sie hereinbat.

Soviel hatte Severus ihm schon erzählt und auch Tom und Draco hatten das bestätigt. Harry war mehr als nur überrascht von diesem Geschenk.

„Danke!" stammelte Harry.

Severus lächelte nur und sagte. „Schon okay. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du von ihnen Gebrauch machst. Nur lass dich nicht dabei erwischen. Vor allem, wenn du nach Slytherin kommst. Die Slytherin werden dich nicht verpfeifen, mit ihnen ist es abgesprochen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen Lehrer reagieren. Aber ich weiß ja, dass du Mittel und Weg kennst, nicht erwischt zu werden..."

Harry nickte und grinste. „Das ist kein Problem! Solange mich der Hauslehrer der Slytherin nicht versucht von der Schule werfen zu lassen, wird es kein Problem werden. Doch ich denke ihm kann ich gekonnt aus dem Weg gehen." Erwiderte Harry lachen.

Severus nickte. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ja halte dich von diesem Mann fern, er ist wirklich sehr übellaunig vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ein Gryffindor bist. Das kann er nicht brauchen...

So aber nun komm lass uns nach unten gehen. Ich würde ja schon noch gerne Frühstücken, bevor ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen begebe... du nicht auch?" fragte Severus.

„Klar! Ich bin am Verhungern..." Harry krabbelte strahlend aus seinem Bett und hing einem sehr überraschtem Severus am Hals.

Gegen 12.00 Uhr kamen Severus und Harry danke des Flohpulvers im Fuchsbau an. Bevor Harry wieder richtig auf den Beinen war, hing er schon in der Umarmung vom Molly.

„Harry, Schätzchen, ist es schön dich wieder zu sehen. Fröhliche Weihnachten. Wie geht es dir, ist Professor Snape nett zu dir? Du siehst immer noch blass aus, bekommst du nicht genug Schlaf? Außerdem solltest du mehr essen, du bist viel zu dürr... Komm setzt dich, es gibt gleich Essen." Molly setzte Harry einfach auf den nächsten Stuhl und wuselte dann schon wieder in der Küche umher.

Molly hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, immer zu musste sie über Harry nachdenken, und dass er jetzt bei Severus sein musste. Harry war doch ihr Junge, wie konnte Albus nur zulassen, dass Harry Weihnachten über bei Severus war. Albus wusste doch nur zu genau, dass Severus Weihnachten nicht mochte. Das war sicher nicht der geeignete Ort für einen Jungen, wie Harry.

Mit großen Eifer begann Molly die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Festessen.

Harry war leicht überrannt, als er so von Molly begrüßt wurde, dass er einen Augenblick brauchte, um den Rest der Weasley-Familie samt Freunde zu bemerken. Sie saßen alle ebenfalls um den Tisch und grinsten ihn an.

„Hi Harry, fröhliche Weihnachten. Entschuldige Mum, aber sie macht sich schon seit Stunden Sorgen, wo ihr bleibt. Ich glaube nicht mehr lange und sie hätte dich persönlich abgeholt..." sagte Ron, worauf er von Hermine einen bösen Blick zugeworfen bekam. „Also echt Ron, es ist doch super süß von deiner Mum, dass sie sich so Sorgen um Harry macht..." verteidigte sie Molly. Harry sah zu Ron, der mit den Augen rollte.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Severus noch gar nicht da war. Eigenartig, eigentlich wollte er doch gleich nachkommen. Doch bevor er sich wirklich Sorgen machen konnte. Glühte es im Kamin auf und Severus trat heraus.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung, war er nicht zu Professor Snape mutiert, wie er schon befürchtet hatte, er war immer noch Severus. Auch Severus wurde von Molly und den anderen begrüßt, Arthur nahm Severus auf die Seite und die beiden verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer.

Ginny sah Harry mitleidig an und fragte: „Wie ist es eigentlich bei Professor Snape?" sofort verstummten alle Gespräche in der Küche und alle blickten gebannt auf Harry. Dieser grinste nur, auf die Frage hatte er eigentlich schon längst erwartet.

„Och es ist ganz okay. Besser als bei den Dursleys, kann ich euch sagen. Er lässt mich meist in Ruhe, und ich habe endlich mal Zeit für mich. Und der Unterricht, den er mir gibt, ist eigentlich wirklich gut. Wir haben unseren Streit begraben und nun geht es recht gut. Professor Snape kann wirklich gut Unterrichten." Antwortete Harry. Er log nicht, er erwähnte zwar nicht alles, aber es entsprach doch auch der Wahrheit. So hatten sie es ausgemacht, dass Harry bei dieser Version bleiben sollte bei allen anderen und Dumbledore würden sie dann eine andere erzählen. Harry würde einfach so tun, als ob er seinen Freunden was vorspielen würde, aber in Wahrheit zeigten sie Dumbledore nur, was er sehen wollte. Ron und Hermine würde er nachher noch einweihen, und die anderen die konnten ruhig sehen, wie Dumbledore wirklich war, auf jeden Fall die, die die Wahrheit noch nicht erkannt hatten.

Denn dass Molly Zweifel hegte gegen den Alten, das war Severus ganz deutlich bewusst geworden. Die Weasley standen eigentlich geschlossen hinter Harry, das hatte auch schon Tom erkenne müssen...

Severus ging ohne Sorge mit Arthur mit, denn er wusste, dass Molly Harry mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würde, ganz egal ob gegen Voldemort oder Dumbledore, sie liebte diesen Jungen, schon seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Und Severus konnte es voll und ganz nachvollziehen, denn Harry hatte etwas an sich, das man einfach mögen musste. Es war fast schon magisch...

Arthur informierte Severus über das letzte Treffen des Ordens und über die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die an dem heutigen Tag galten. Harry durfte nicht nach draußen, und sollte sich nur in der Gegenwart von erwachsenen Zauberern aufhalten. Severus konnte sehen, das Arthur diese Regeln nicht wirklich gefielen, auch er hielt es für übertrieben, Harry den ganzen Tag so unter Bewachung zu stellen. Harry war ja kein Strafgefangener, er war hier eigentlich nur ein Gast.

Aber der größte Witz war, dass Harry davon nichts mitbekommen sollte. Man würde ihn wie immer im Unklaren lassen, und das war etwas was Severus aber auch Arthur (wie er schon damals deutlich unter Beweis gestellt hatte, als Sirius aus Askaban geflohen war) noch mehr an der ganzen Sache störte.

Hier bei den Weasley fühlte Harry sich zu Hause und sehr wohl. Doch auch hier stellte der Alte ihn unter absolute Kontrolle. Und Severus wusste, dass diese Kontrolle Harry eigentlich nervös machen würde, denn es war immer eine Erinnerung, an das was ihm bevorstand. Gut Harry wusste, dass Tom ihn hier nicht angreifen würde, doch ohne dieses Wissen... Nein, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Er sah die Angst in den Augen von Molly und er wusste, dass sie litt, wenn Harry zu Besuch war, denn egal wie sehr sie ihn auch mochte, war es doch ein verdammt hohes Risiko ihn her zu holen.

Severus bewunderte Molly und auch Arthur für ihren Mut. Sie wussten aus Erzählungen von Dumbledore und aus eigenen Erfahrungen, wozu der dunkle Lord in der Lage war. Und was seine Todesser alles machen konnte. Dank Dumbledore wurde es ihnen immer wieder vor Augen geführt. Nie würde Dumbledore dulden, dass die Mitglieder in seinem Orden vergessen würden. Das hatte er in den letzten Jahren nur allzu deutlich gemacht.

Es stimmte, Tom und die Todesser taten schreckliche Dinge. Sie folterten und töteten Menschen, doch nie ohne Grund. Aber genau das war es, was Dumbledore sehr gut verheimlichte. Auch in Dumbledores Dienst hatte Severus nicht nur einen Menschen getötet. Doch Dumbledore verstand es, sich da raus zu reden, jeder Mord von ihm, war eine Gute Tat...

Dumbledore war im Grunde auch nicht anders, er war vielleicht noch schlimmer, denn er manipulierte die Menschen, Tom dagegen nahm nur Freiwillige in seinen Reihen auf. Er ließ jedem die Wahl, auch den Todesser Kindern. Niemals würde er ein Todesser-Kind töten, oder die Eltern dazu auffordern es zu tun, wenn es sich gegen ihn stellen würde; gerade deshalb würde jeder dem Lord sagen, wenn er kein Todesser werden wollte.

Dumbledore wusste dies und deshalb war er nicht an ihnen interessiert, deshalb ließ er die Slytherins meist in Ruhe, da sie keine nützlichen Spione wären. Sie würden eher im Gegenteil die Menschen über das wahre Gesicht von Voldemort informieren. Da sie es kannten...

Molly rief sie alle an den Tisch und es ging wie immer Weasley-typisch fröhlich zu. Severus beobachtete Harry, er strahlte und wirkte sehr glücklich. Vielleicht sogar glücklicher als gestern Abend. Hier war Harry einfach nur Harry, auf jeden Fall gerade eben. Es schien so als hätte er einen Teil seiner Probleme gestern Nacht mit Tom beseitigen können. Und das war gut, denn Harry musste jetzt zu Kräften kommen. Nicht mehr lange und jeder würde erkennen, was mit dem Jungen los war, und dann, da war sich Severus sicher, würde eine sehr schwere Zeit kommen.

Dennoch war er gegen Toms Vorschlag gewesen, Harry nach Riddle-Manor zu holen. Es wäre ein Vertrauensbruch. Harry war in Hogwarts zu Hause, und solange Dumbledore den Jungen in Ruhe ließ, war er dort sicher. Notfalls würde ihnen allerdings kaum etwas anderes übrig bleiben, als den Jungen dort weg zu holen.

Vielleicht hatte er deshalb Harry den Schlüssel für Snape-Manor gegeben. Es war sein wertvollster Schatz, weder Lucius noch Dumbledore hatte er den Schlüssel gegeben. Tom hatte zwar eine Zugangsberechtigung, aber nur wegen Harry. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er Tom jemals den Schlüssel gegeben hätte, denn Snape-Manor war sein zu Hause, es war seine Zuflucht... Tom hatte er den Schlüssel gegeben, damit er jederzeit zu Harry konnte. Ja, wegen Harry hatte er Tom den Schlüssel gegeben...

Harry sollte, wenn es wirklich dazu kam, dass er aus Hogwarts fliehen musste, die Möglichkeit haben oder besser gesagt das Gefühl, ein zu Hause zu haben.

Es war, so hoffte Severus, ein kleiner Schritt in die Freiheit für den Jungen. Auf Snape-Manor war er genauso geschützt wie auf Hogwarts oder Riddle-Manor. Also keinen Grund zur Sorge und genau das wusste Harry. Harry war dort nicht in gewisser Art frei. Hoffentlich würde Harry es auch so sehen...

Am Nachmittag schockte Professor Snape wohl die gesamten Weasley, na ja vielleicht nicht gerade alle, aber die meisten sicherlich.

Harry kam auf ihn zugelaufen und fragte ihn, ob er nicht mit raus in den Garten kommen würde, da er doch gerne Draußen mit den anderen eine Schneeballschlacht machen wollte. Und er hatte ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zugestimmt. Was zu einem allgemeine Schockzustand führte, was Harry aber nicht zu bemerken schien oder gekonnt ignorierte.

So kam es, dass Severus den Nachmittag über draußen auf der Bank saß und den Jugendlichen dabei zusah, wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bombardierten...

Severus wusste, dass er gegen Dumbledore Regeln verstieß, doch hatte der Junge ihn einfach überrumpelt...

Als die Sonne fast schon untergegangen war, rief Molly die Rasselbande rein. Ohne große Widerworte ordnete sie an, dass sich jetzt erst mal alle in den Zimmern umziehen sollten. Den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Arthur übersah sie gekonnt. Sie verstieß somit erneut gegen die Anordnung, dass Harry immer unter Beobachtung stehen zu hatte.

Severus fiel jetzt erst auf, dass Harry eigentlich nichts von der Beaufsichtigung hatte wissen können, er ihn aber dennoch gefragt hatte. Harry hatte es also doch bemerkt. Der Junge war wirklich gut in solchen Dingen, wie Severus feststellen musste. Schon seit einer Weile blieb ihn wenig unbemerkt. Es wurde immer schwerer ihm etwas vorzumachen. Nicht mehr lange und er war dann wohl soweit, sich von Dumbledore loszulösen. Dann würde er endlich von ganzem Herzen verstehen, dass Tom die Wahrheit sagte...

Er glaube ja jetzt schon bereits Tom, doch nagten immer wieder Zweifel an ihm, oft nach einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, denn der Alte war wirklich ein Meister im manipulieren...

Harry nutzte die Zeit, die er mit Ron und Hermine alleine hatte aus um mit ihnen zu sprechen...

„Warte Ron, Hermine ich muss euch was sagen. Also zuerst Mal ist es wirklich klasse bei Severus, ich weiß, dass ihr euch das gar nicht vorstellen könnt, aber es ist wahr, bitte glaubt mir. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mich besuchen kommen. Nur muss deine Mutter, Ron, das erlauben und durchsetzten bei Dumbledore. Severus hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch einladen und er ist davon überzeugt, dass deine Mutter Dumbledore die Hölle heiß machen wird, dass ihr kommen könnt. Nur müsst ihr sie ein wenig beeinflussen...

Jetzt schaut nicht so, ich weiß ihr könnt nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore eigentlich der Böse ist, doch wenn ihr ihn nachher genau beobachtet, vielleicht fällt es euch ja auch auf. Aber mir ist es egal. Ich habe Tom. Hier seht mal, was ich von ihm bekommen habe." Harry zog die Kette aus seinem Pulli und hielt sie den anderen hin.

„Was ist das? Ich meine, ich denke nicht, dass er dir einfach so eine Kette schenkt, sie hat bestimmt eine besondere Eigenschaft. So wie die von uns, oder?" fragte Hermine sogleich.

„Tom hat geschrieben, dass es mit ihr möglich wäre uns in Gedanken zu unterhalten, doch nur, wenn ich stark genug dazu bin. Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Es wäre schön, wenn es klappen würde. Ron schau nicht so, Tom wird nur die Gedanken hören, von denen ich will, dass er sie hört.

Außerdem hat sie den gleichen Schutz wie eure Ketten. Aber das eigentliche was ich euch sagen wollte ist, dass ich gestern bei Tom war. Wir haben Weihnachten gefeiert. Es war einfach wunderbar..." Harry erzählte den beiden einfach alles, auch das Missverständnis mit Tom. Hermine fühlte sich durch Harrys Bericht bestätigt, Harry liebte Tom und Tom Harry. Sie hoffte, dass Tom sich nun besser um Harry kümmern würde. Denn durch Harrys Erzählungen wurde ihr klar, wie sehr Harry verletzt gewesen sein musste. Wie sehr er unter der Ignoranz von Tom gelitten hatte...

Die drei hatten, nachdem Harry alles berichtet hatte noch eine Menge Spaß, zum Abendessen wurden sie allerdings wieder nach unten gerufen, und wie Harry feststellen musste, keine Minute zu früh, denn kaum waren die drei im Wohnzimmer, hörten sie ein lautes Geräusch aus der Küche und Professor Dumbledore betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Wie üblich hielt er seine Weihnachtsrede, von Glück und Zufriedenheit und auf eine bessere Zukunft, bevor sie endlich mit dem Essen beginnen konnten. Harry hörte den Worten seines Schulleiters nur mit mäßigem Interesse zu.

Er wollte seine Darbietung für Dumbledore perfekt machen.

Severus beobachtete Harry, er bedauerte es zu tiefst, dass er Harry nun gegenüber wieder kalt sein musste, doch Harry wusste das.

Severus sah mit wachsender Faszination zu, wie Harry immer weiter in sich zusammensackte. Seine Haltung, einfach alles wirkte so krank und zerbrechlich. Mollys besorgte Blicke bohrten sich regelrecht in den Jungen. Noch ein letztes Mal schaute Harry Severus in die Augen und er konnte ein belustigtes Funkeln darin erkennen, bevor auch sie trübe wurden.

Der Junge war wirklich ein Meister geworden. Vermutlich würde Tom ihn jetzt mit dem Crucio belegen, wenn er Harry so in seiner Gegenwart sehen würde...

Severus schaute weiter zu den Weasley-Kindern. Ginny schien leicht verwirrt, doch dann zeichnete sich verstehen in ihren Zügen ab. Ja die Kleine war wohl seit dem Vorfall mit der Kammer nicht mehr wirklich auf die Seite des Lichts zurückgekehrt. Zuviel hatte sie von Tom erfahren...

Ron und Hermine schienen eingeweiht zu sein, denn sie beachteten Harry nicht besonders, die Zwillinge, die wussten sowieso was los war und die älteren ließen sich entweder nichts anmerken oder ahnten was los war...

Lediglich Molly schien aufzufallen, dass Harry sich verändert hatte. Arthur war in ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore verwickelt.

Dumbledore dagegen sah sehr selbstgefällig aus, ihm schien die Situation mehr als nur zu gefallen. Immer wieder Blitze er zu Harry und seine Augen spiegelten reine Selbstzufriedenheit wieder. Wie Severus doch diesen Mann hasste.

+Dumbledore POV+

Oh ich muss sagen, mir gefiel, was ich sah. Harry sah wirklich nicht gut aus, er wirkte noch blasser als vor den Ferien, Severus schien ihn hart dran zu nehmen. Aber was anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

Severus konnte seinen Hass auf den Jungen nicht so einfach verdrängen. Aber das sollte er ja auch auf gar keinen Fall. Es war richtig, so wie es jetzt war. Ich habe Severus nicht umsonst alle Mittel gelassen den Jungen so richtig fertig zu machen. Es war eine brillante Idee gewesen. Severus das Mittel zu lassen, den Jungen wieder zu seinen Verwandten zu bringen. Oh ja ich bin mir sicher Severus wird dieses Druckmittel bestimmt mehrmals täglich einsetzen...

Jetzt musste ich mir nur noch Gedanken über Molly machen. Sie schien mehr an dem Jungen zu hängen als, mir lieb ist. Vielleicht sollte ich sie noch ein wenig mehr schocken. Es schien mal wieder an der Zeit zu sein, ihr nochmals ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie gefährlich doch die gesamte Situation war...

Nur zu dumm, dass dieser lächerliche Abklatsch von einem Lord in letzter Zeit so verdammt ruhig war, er plante was, da bin ich mir sicher...

Aber warum mach ich mir weiter Sorgen. Ich sollte mir lieber mein Werk anschauen. Der Junge war wirklich gebrochen. Fertig am Ende...

Jetzt musste er ihn aufbauen. Behutsam vorgehen, sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Harry Potter war nur noch eine Puppe in seinen Händen, nicht mehr lange und der Junge würde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Aber das Beste war ja, dass keiner zu bemerken zu schien, dass es Harry nicht gut ging. Eigentlich hatte ich ja mit Problemen von seinen Freunden gerechnet, aber sie waren ignorant. Sie waren wohl keine echte Freunde, sie räkelten sich einfach im Ruhm, den Harry Potter abwarf...

+Dumbledore POV Ende+

Nach dem Essen setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer und es wurden einige Weihnachtslieder gesungen. Eine Bescherung gab es nicht mehr, da ja alle ihre Geschenke am Morgen erhalten hatten. Doch dies störte eigentlich keinen. Die Stimmung war recht ausgelassen und selbst Harry schien es ein wenig zu genießen. Doch Severus musste nur in Harrys Augen sehen um zu wissen, dass Harry zufrieden war und dass es ihm gut ging... Harry spielte allen was vor, und das nicht, weil er sich verstecken wollte, sondern weil er Dumbledore was vorspielen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er auch testen, wie die Weasley zu ihm standen. Doch da konnte er sich sicher sein, sie hielten zu ihm, wie zu Voldemort die Todesser. Molly kümmerte sich rührend um den Jungen. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihm eine Stück Kuchen oder ein Keks aufzuschwatzen...

Dumbledore verhielt sich auch sehr ruhig, nein eigentlich ignorierte er Harry. Denn das wusste er dass man so den Jungen am meisten verletzten konnte. Vor allem, da er ja dachte, dass Harry es nicht wirklich gut haben würde bei ihm...

Es war schon weit über Mitternacht, als Molly meinte: „So ich denke das war genug für heute, Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ich denke wir sollten uns langsam alle Richtung Betten begeben. Harry du schläfst, wie immer, bei Ron..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde: „Stopp Molly, Harry wird heute nicht hier übernachten, es ist hier nicht sicher. Wenn er hier bleibt ist die Gefahr viel zu groß, nicht nur für ihn, auch für euch. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry euch nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Außerdem hat er heute nicht trainiert und ich denke, er wird sicher weiter trainieren wollen, schließlich muss er sich gegen Voldemort verteidigen... Severus wird ihn wieder mitnehmen und ihn weiter trainieren..." Dumbledore hatte mit warmer, väterlicher, weicher Stimme gesprochen, doch ließen seine Worte keinen Widerspruch zu.

Doch Molly sah auf den armen, kleinen, Jungen. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder zu Severus gehen lassen, auch wenn er ihm dort gut zu gehen schien. Es war doch Weihnachten, da konnte sie ihn doch nicht zu Severus lassen.

„Ich denke, es ist Weihnachten und da braucht er doch nicht zu trainieren. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass Voldemort uns hier angreifen würde, was hätte er für einen Grund?"

„Voldemort wird nicht darauf Rücksicht nehmen, was für ein Tag ist, um Harry zu töten. Ich denke er wird sicher einsehen, dass er nur mit viel Training die Chance hat zu überleben. Severus ist der einzige, der ihm beibringen kann, was er wissen muss, da er genau weiß, was Harry erwarten wird... Außerdem ist es zu gefährlich. Nicht nur für ihn, auch für euch..."

„Mrs. Weasley, es ist okay. Ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich werde mit Professor Snape gehen. Danke für die Einladung. Vielleicht könnt ihr mich mal besuchen kommen..." meinte Harry noch zu Ron und Hermine.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das geht, Harry." Meinte Dumbledore sanft.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Molly, noch bevor die Kinder was sagen konnten, und sah Dumbledore herausfordernd an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus euch auf Snape-Manor haben will. Außerdem wird Harry keine Zeit haben..." wollte Dumbledore ansetzen, doch wurde er von Severus unterbrochen.

„Professor Dumbledore ich denke, dass das meine Entscheidung ist. Und warum nicht, Harry hat schließlich Zeit und ist nicht mein Gefangener. Auch wenn das hier die meisten denken, er kann jederzeit zu seinen Verwandten, wenn er will." Dumbledore Augen blitzten auf, bei diesen Worten. „Solange die Kinder nichts verrücktes machen, können sie kommen, wann immer sie wollen. Aber ich denke wir sollten nun gehen. Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Los komm, Harry!" sagte Severus kalt und sah Dumbledore herausfordernd an. Ihm war es langsam aber sicher genug!

Er schnappte sich Harry und sie apparierten einfach davon...

Severus wusste nicht, was ihn geritten hatte, aber ihm war einfach die Sicherung durchgebrannt, was bildete sich dieser alte Mann eigentlich ein, gut nachher würde er noch eine gute Ausrede brauchen, doch das war jetzt nicht sein Problem. Sein Problem lag wie schon das letzte Mal bewusstlos in seinen Armen.

Harry bekam das apparieren einfach nicht. Er war schon wieder kurz nach der Ankunft zusammengeklappt.

Severus trug Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer und legte den Jungen ins Bett, dann weckte er ihn sanft auf. Harry schaute ihn leicht irritiert an.

„Was ist los? Warum werde ich immerzu Ohnmächtig, das ist doch nicht normal oder?" fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

Severus nickte. „Ja, ich glaube es liegt an der Schwangerschaft. So mach mal kurz den Bauch frei ich schau nach dem Kleinen..." Harry folgt Severus Worten.

Alles war in Ordnung, dem Kind und Harry ging es gut.

„Harry wie geht es dir?" fragte Severus dennoch.

„Ganz gut, der Alte hat mich heute ein wenig genervt, aber es war okay. Molly war wirklich sehr nett und ich denke, sie wird Dumbledore jetzt wohl die Hölle heiß machen." Harry begann zu kichern, denn das Bild einer wütenden Molly, die auf einen immer kleinerwerdenden Dumbledore losging drängte sich ihm förmlich auf.

Severus musterte Harry genau. Er wollte sich nicht, wie die anderen, von Harrys Fröhlichkeit ablenken lassen. Doch er fand nicht wonach er suchte. Harry schien es heute wirklich gefallen zu haben und wenn man mal vom Abend absah, an dem der Alte da war, war es eigentlich ein recht guter Tag gewesen...

„Severus, es war das schönste Weihnachten, das ich je hatte, danke!" sagte Harry und gähnte, er war müde.

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken, es ist doch selbstverständlich. So aber nun wird geschlafen, ich denke, wir werden Morgen nicht nur von Tom Besuch bekommen. Dumbledore wird sicher noch ein Hühnchen mit mir zu rupfen haben... Schlaf jetzt, damit du morgen fit bist. Wenn du willst, erkläre ich dir dann auch deine Kette..." Severus erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht Severus!" sagte Harry bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte um sich bettfein zu machen.

„Gute Nacht Harry."

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich fands lustig...

Also hinterlasst mir einen kommi...

Bis zum nächsten Teil winke winke

1 Idee von Nadine Camacho in der FH-Ludwigsburg


	23. Dumbledores Besuch

So hallo Leute, und es gibt mal wieder ein neues Kapi von mir. Und mal sehen, wenn ich viele Kommis bekomme, vielleicht kommt dann am Montag schon das nächste. Bin gerade in einer super Schreiblaune...

Also ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Alle einmal knuddel Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schön das für mich ist, wenn ich einen Kommi bekommen habe...

Und natürlich hat auch dieses Kapi Kiki1966d für mich beta gelesen. Vielen Dank. Und auch danke für deine Tipps dich feste knuddel

So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß...

vickysnape

23. Kapitel Dumbledores Besuch 

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu früh, die Sonne war gerade dabei den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit anzutreten, als Severus Snape Harry sanft aber bestimmt weckte.

„Harry, guten Morgen. Na los, komm schon wach auf." Versuchte es Severus sanft, doch Harry drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen zog Severus dem Jungen einfach die Decke weg. Das war ein kleiner Fehler, denn Harry saß nun aufrecht im Bett und blitzte den Dieb seiner Decke böse an.

„Was soll das? Mir ist kalt! Ich will noch schlafen." Zischte Harry, doch als er langsam realisierte, wer ihm gegenübersaß änderte sich seine Haltung. „Severus, was ist los? Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt.

Severus konnte nicht anders, er bewunderte Harry. Er selbst hätte jetzt wohl mit Crucio´s um sich geschossen, denn er hasste es wie die Pest geweckt zu werden. Doch Harry war sofort mit allen Gedanken wieder da.

„Harry, Dumbledore ist auf den Weg hier her. Er hat es schon mit dem Flohpulver versucht, doch die Hauselfen haben ihn nicht eingelassen. Nun steht er vor dem Eingangstor. Ich werde ihn gleich einlassen. Du weißt was das bedeutet?" erklärte er Harry schnell während er aus Harrys Schrank Kleider zog.

„Severus ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Hast du Tom und Sirius schon bescheid gegeben, sie wollten doch heute kommen. Severus bitte halte mir den Alten fürs Erste vom Hals, ich brauch noch einen Moment." Fragte Harry und stellte sich neben Severus.

„Harry ich habe schon alles in die Wege geleitet. Los zieh dich an, dann können wir den Alten rein lassen." Sagte Severus und hielt Harry einen Pulli hin.

„Okay, aber das kann ich nicht anziehen, Dumbledore würde Fragen stellen. Ich werde meine alten Sachen wieder anziehen." Sagte Harry und ging in die Ecke, wo sein Koffer aus Hogwarts stand. Dort zog er irgendwelche Dudley-Klamotten an. Severus musste schlucken, als vor ihm wieder Harry Potter stand.

„Ich bin bereit, los lass uns gehen." Sagte Harry und sah Severus leicht unsicher an. Severus nickte, und nahm Harry noch einmal kurz in den Arm bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

„Harry, bitte geh in den Unterrichtsraum und les schon mal das Zaubertränkebuch, ich bin gleich da..." Harry nickte nur und ging in ihren Trainingsraum. Dort setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und begann zu lesen. Konzentrieren konnte er sich jedoch nicht, seine Gedanken kreisten um Dumbledore und was er wohl hier wollte.

Er legte das Buch auf die Seite, da er sich so oder so nicht konzentrieren konnte, er hatte eine bessere Idee. Er begann einen Kessel aufzustellen und fing an einen einfachen Trank zu brauen. Durch Severus hatte er gelernt sämtliche Prozesse abzukürzen, so dass nach zwei Minuten ein fast fertiger Trank vor sich hin köchelte...

Etwa zwei Minuten später kam Severus in den Trainingsraum gestürmt. Er war wieder Professor Snape. Harry grinste ihn kurz an. Er wusste, Dumbledore war jetzt auf den Weg und bemühte sich zu Harry Potter zu werden. Er würde den Alten jetzt an der Nase herumführen, das war nun sein Spiel und er würde gewinnen...

Severus POV

Dumbledore war also nun auf den Weg. Noch etwa 5 Minuten und er würde die Manor erreicht haben. Gott sei danken gehorchten die Hauselfen nur mir, nicht auszudenken, was geworden wäre, wenn sie Dumbledore hereingelassen hätten... Niemals hätte ich Zeit gehabt den Jungen zu warnen... Oder Tom...

Auf jeden Fall musste ich jetzt sehr überzeugend rüber kommen. Dumbledore durfte auf keinen Fall auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihm nicht treu bin. Harry und auch die Slytherin brauchten mich in Hogwarts. Schon gestern Abend hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich Dumbledore mein Auftritt erklären wollte...

So aber nun musste ich dafür sorgen, dass Harry seine Ruhe hatte. Irgendwie musste ich den Alten ablenken... Doch wie? Na mir würde schon was einfallen. Am besten schickte ich Harry erstmals weg, dann war er aus der Schusslinie.

Aber irgendwie hatte ich Angst, jetzt als Professor Snape vor Harry aufzutreten, wer weiß, wie der Junge jetzt darauf reagieren würde... Sein Vertrauen hatte ich zwar, aber es war noch sehr dünn...

Jede falsche Aktion konnte das Vertrauen erschüttern, dessen war ich mir bewusst.

Aber ein Blick auf den Jungen sagte mir, dass er sich selbst auf den Alten vorbereitete. Von Harry war nichts mehr zu sehen. Hier saß eindeutig wieder der Held und sonst niemand. Aber hier saß kein strahlender Held, nein, viel mehr ein Gebrochener. Kaum zu glauben, dass keiner das je gesehen hatte. Ich weiß, dass Harry jetzt nicht übertreibt. Er ist wieder so, wie er all die Jahr davor war. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie sauer ich auf mich selbst bin, dass ich das all die Jahr nicht gesehen habe. Aber es war zu spät, ich kann die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen... ich würde aber alles dafür tun, dass es dem Jungen in Zukunft besser geht.

Ich versteh Dumbledore einfach nicht, warum lässt er den Jungen so leiden? Er hat ihn dadurch nur verloren. Warum muss da erst der erklärte Feind des Jungen kommen um ihn zu retten? Ja, ich war mir sicher, dass Harry das Jahr nicht überlebt hätte, ohne Tom und das Kind... Der Junge war, ja vielleicht ist einfach gebrochen...

Aber was ich nun sah ließ mich dann doch leicht grinsen. Harry verpfuschte seinen Trank, einen Trank, der er eigentlich im Tiefschlaf beherrschte, wie er mir gerade bewiesen hatte. Schneller hätte ich diesen Trank nicht brauen können. Harry ist wirklich gut geworden...

Harry sah zu mir auf und schaute mich noch einmal spitzbübisch an, bevor sich auch seine Augen trübten. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen hatten wir uns mal wieder verständigt. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie sich Harry in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte. Doch, wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte sich nicht unbedingt Harry verändert. Schon früher war er mit vollen Eifer bei der Sache und setzte sich dafür ein...

Es klopfte und ein Hauself kündigte hohen Besuch an.

Mit einem Blick auf den Jungen ließ ich bitten.

„Mr. Potter, kaum zu glauben, schon wieder. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es immer wieder schaffen den einfachsten Trank zu verhunzen! Wir werden es nachher noch einmal versuchen. Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer und lies dir die Seiten über diesen Trank und die Seiten 325-379 durch. Ich werde sie nachher abfragen! Seien sie gründlich, oder sie werden mich kennen lernen. Ich habe langsam genug von ihrer Faulheit! Und nun gehen sie mir aus den Augen." Zischte ich kalt wie man es von mir kannte.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Harry mit müder und leicht eingeschüchterter Stimme. „Professor Dumbledore" Harry nickte Dumbledore, der gerade in der Tür erschien, einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann.

Mensch, war der Junge gut geworden. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn zu bewundern. Wir hatten ihn wohl alle unterschätzt, der Junge wusste, was er tun musste. Er war wahrscheinlich besser im Bilde als wir. Harry hatte einfach ein Gespür, was solche Situationen anbelangte. Doch hatte er das nicht immer gehabt?

Doch weiter wollte ich mich nicht ablenken lassen Dumbledore war hier, er stand direkt vor mir und schaute mich an. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht.

„Aber, aber Severus nimm den Jungen nicht so hart ran." Da war sie wieder, dieser schleimige väterlicher Ton. Wie ich diesen Mann doch verabscheute.

„Der Junge ist faul ohne Ende, er hat nicht verstanden warum er hier ist." Gab ich kalt zurück. „Ich kann es nicht verstehen, er müsste doch dankbar sein, dass ich ihn hier Asyl gewähre. Ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit hätte ich doch erwartet..."

„Severus, der Junge hat es nicht leicht. Sei ein wenig rücksichtsvoller. Wir brauchen den Jungen. Das weißt du. Aber sei nicht zu sanft. Er muss lernen, was es heißt, der Junge der lebt zu sein. Nur er kann Voldemort besiegen. Aber ich denke du wirst wissen, was du zu tun hast. Aber sag mal, warum willst du seine Freunde hier haben?"

Ich sah, dass Dumbledore mich nun abschätzen ansah. Jetzt kam es darauf an, dass ich mich nicht verriet. Ich musste darauf achten jetzt nicht das Vertrauen des Alten zu verlieren, dafür war es noch zu früh.

„Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich überraschend war, aber Potter geht es nicht gut. Auch, wenn ich den Jungen nicht ausstehen kann, kann es so nicht weiter gehen.

Er leidet immer noch unter Sirius Tod. Wenn wir nichts machen, verlieren wir ihn, also dachte ich mir, wenn wir seine Freunde zu ihm lassen, dann würde er ein wenig auf andere Gedanken kommen.

Und außerdem sollten wir vielleicht auch den beiden ein wenig Unterricht geben. Sie werden wohl mit Harry gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen. Sie können mit Harry am Unterricht teilnehmen. Wenn sie Unsinn machen, werde ich sie zurückschicken. Vielleicht wird dann Harry etwas williger. Aber, wenn sie dagegen sind, dann werde ich sie nicht kommen lassen. Aber ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee..."

Ich sah, dass Dumbledore sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Jetzt war es soweit ich musste alles auf eine Karte setzten. Mir war aber klar, dass ich die beiden dann in gewisser Weise in Dumbledore Blickfeld rückte, sie vielleicht sogar in Gefahr brachte... aber es war wohl die einzigste Möglichkeit sie an Harry zu binden. Okay binden war wohl der falsche Gedanke, aber wenn Dumbledore glaubte, sie waren auf seiner Seite, dann war Harry auch auf seiner Seite und Dumbledore durfte auf keinen Fall Zweifel an Harry Loyalität bekommen.

„Ich komm nicht an Harry ran, aber wenn ich mit Ron und Hermine zusammen arbeite, vielleicht erreichen wir dann mehr. Ich brauche Harrys Vertrauen und das bekomme ich so bestimmt. Schließlich sind Ron und Hermine seine Freunde und Harry rechnet es mir hoch an, dass ich sie kommen lassen wollte..." das aufblitzten in Dumbledores Augen war ein gutes Zeichen. Er glaubte mir...

„Severus ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst darauf hätte kommen können. Es war eine gute Idee. Aber bitte lass nicht nach mit Harry zu trainieren, es ist wichtig. Ich denke der Unterricht sollte vielleicht auch in Hogwarts weiterfortgesetzt werden..." grübelte Dumbledore weiter.

Das war geschafft. Dumbledore hatte den Köder geschluckt. Erleichtert klopfte ich mir gedanklich auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin damit einverstanden. Harry stellt sich zwar meist auf stur, doch es wurde schon besser. Wir machen langsam Fortschritte, er muss mir wie gesagt nur noch mehr vertrauen...Aber ich denke, das ich das auch noch hinbekomme, vielleicht mir Hilfe der beiden..." Dumbledore nickte mir zu.

„Ja Severus, ich bin sicher, das schaffst du. Doch nun würde ich gerne zu Harry, wenn du erlaubst. Ich denke, er würde es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich ihn nicht jetzt besuchen würde." Ich erstarrte. Armer Harry hoffentlich kam er mit dem Alten klar. Denn das ich nicht dabei sein würde war klar.

„Ich werde ihn holen." Sagte ich schnell, doch der Alte hielt mich zurück.

„Schon gut, ich werde zu ihm gehen. Wo ist sein Zimmer?"

Jetzt hatte ich ein Problem. Mist, wenn Dumbledore sehen würde, dass Harry das Zimmer neben mir hatte, dann brauchte ich eine gute Ausrede...

Noch hoffte ich auf ein irgendeine Rettung. Mir war zwar klar, dass es nichts mehr geben konnte, was mir aus diesem Schlammmassel half, doch ich brauchte Zeit. Also zeigte ich Dumbledore nur an, mir zu folgen.

Als wir in der Eingangshalle standen kam Harry die Treppe runter. Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

„Professor Dumbledore, möchten sie zu mir?" fragte er mit Hoffnung in der Stimme. Die schon fast schmerzte, denn mir war klar, dass er das letztes Jahr noch wirklich wollte. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr er unter der Missachtung von Dumbledore gelitten hatte. Aber das war auch unsere Chance gewesen. So schwer es mir fällt, wir profitieren von Harrys Leid...

„Ja, Harry ich wollte dich sehen." Sagte Dumbledore väterlich. Ein leichter Brechreiz löste diese Stimme ohne Zweifel bei mir aus. Einfach ekelerregend, wie der Alte doch schleimen konnte.

„Kommen sie, ich denke wir gehen am besten in mein Zimmer." Sagte Harry und wartete bis Dumbledore die wenigen Stufen zu ihm hochgestiegen war.

Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Mist, warum führte Harry jetzt Dumbledore in sein Zimmer? Er hätte doch auch mit Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer gehen können oder sonst wohin. Ich schaute ihm nach, und gedanklich schossen mir unendlich viele Ausreden in den Kopf, eine unlogischer als die andere.

Doch Harry führte Dumbledore nicht nach rechts, wo eigentlich sein Zimmer lag, er ging nach links. Konnte es sein, dass Harry schon wieder weiter gedacht hatte als wir alle zusammen?

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Dieser Junge war einfach ein Teufelsbraten. Links lagen die einfacheren Zimmer. Gut auch sie waren gut Ausgerüstete, aber sie waren weniger prunkvoll als die anderen...

Severus POV-Ende

Harry führte Dumbledore in das, wie er fand schäbigst Zimmer, wobei Harry sagen musste, war es schöner als, sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg.

Hier stand nur ein einfaches Bett, ein schlichter Tisch und ein sehr alter Schrank. Ein leicht wackliger Sessel stand vorm Kamin. Auf diesen ließ sich Dumbledore nieder. Harry setzte sich auf den Boden vor den Kamin und schaute zu Dumbledore auf.

„Schön, das sie mich besuchen kommen, Professor Dumbledore. Gestern hatten wir keine Zeit, ich war zu sehr mit Ron und Hermine beschäftigt, um mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Und dann sind wir auch schon gegangen." Sagte Harry freundlich und studierte Dumbledores Gesicht. Er wollte sichergehen, dass er nichts übersah.

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Wie gefällt es dir bei Professor Snape?" fragte Dumbledore gütig.

„Ach es geht schon. Professor Snape ist streng, aber er hat ja auch recht. Ich mache nicht wirklich Fortschritte. Aber ich streng mich wirklich an. Nur es geht nicht. Aber vielleicht kann mir ja Hermine helfen. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Ich muss immer wieder an Sirius denken. Bitte Professor, erlauben sie, dass Ron und Hermine kommen. Professor Snape hat es ja schon erlaubt." Flehte Harry mit kindlicher Stimme.

Dumbledore betrachtete den gebrochenen Jungen vor sich auf den Boden. Der Junge war genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch das Vertrauen des Jungen sichern, und der Möchtegern-Lord war Geschichte... So jetzt aber nur nicht allzu schnell zustimmen... den Jungen immer wieder zweifeln lassen, um ihn besser unter Kontrolle halten.

„Nun ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ron und Hermine haben, wie du, Probleme mit Professor Snape. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mit ihm klar kommen. Bedenke, sie haben eigentlich Ferien, sie sollten sie doch genießen." Meinte Dumbledore langsam und sah zu dem Jungen, der mit dem Teppich auf dem Boden spielte.

„Ich weiß, aber..." Dumbledore hob die Hand.

„Harry ich werde es ihnen erlauben, aber sollte ich von Professor Snape zu hören bekommen, dass du dich nicht mehr anstrengst, oder dass ihr ihn ärgert und nicht tut was er von euch will, dann werden sie wieder gehen müssen. Hast du das verstanden..."

Harry nickte artig.

„Danke Professor! Ich werde mich noch mehr anstrengen und lernen. Das verspreche ich ihnen!" sagte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. Jetzt musste er nur noch mit Ron und Hermine sprechen und die Sache war perfekt.

Dumbledore fragte Harry noch ein wenig über den Unterricht und verabschiedete sich dann mit dem Wissen, dass der Junge komplett von ihm abhängig war. Dumbledore verließ Snape-Manor sehr zufrieden.

Harry stand am Fenster und sah auf den Alten hinab und atmete erleichtert auf, als Dumbledore das Gelände verlassen hatte... jetzt waren sie wieder sicher.

So am Fenster stehend fand Severus den Jungen wieder.

„Harry?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Er ist weg, Severus, er ist endlich weg." Kam es erleichtert von dem Jungen.

„Ja Harry, er ist weg. Was wollte er von dir?" fragte Severus immer noch behutsam und umarmte sanft dem Jungen, der zu zittern begonnen hatte. Severus wusste, dass es für nicht leicht war Dumbledore gegenüber zutreten. Auch wenn es so leicht aussah, war es das aber nie für den Jungen, denn für ihn war Dumbledore immer noch so etwas wie ein Großvater. Jahrelang hatte er in ihm das gesehen, was er lange gesucht hatte und nun sollte dieser Mann der Mörder seiner Eltern sein. Es musste alles so schwer für den Jungen sein.

Harry drehte sich um legte seinen Kopf an Severus Schultern und seufzte.

„Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich lerne und dass du mich unter Kontrolle hast. Und er hat die Erlaubnis gegeben, dass Ron und Hermine kommen. Dabei hat er mir noch einmal deutlich gemacht, wer hier das Sagen hat. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du anders bist. Mit Professor Snape wäre ich sicher schon längst total fertig, ich glaube, ich hätte mich umgebracht..." Harry musste nicht mehr sagen, denn Severus verstand ihn ja auch so.

„Ja Harry, ich weiß. Es ist nicht leicht für dich. Ich kann dich nur bitten, vertraue mir, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Egal für wen du kämpfst.

Ich werde, wenn Ron und Hermine es wollen, auch sie unterrichten. Wenn sie wollen dann auch in schwarzer Magie. Aber nur, wenn sie es wollen. Ich denke mal sie werden in zwei Tagen kommen, oder? Molly wird wohl Dumbledore die Hölle heiß gemacht haben, denn er war sehr dankbar, dass ich mich nicht dagegen gestellt habe..." Severus strich während er sprach sachte über Harrys Rücken. Er merkte, wie sich der Junge langsam wieder entspannte und ruhiger wurde.

„Ja das war er. Molly hat ihn lange in der Mangel gehabt, hast du nicht gesehen, wie müde er war? Und wie schwerfällig er sich bewegt hat?" fragte Harry und löste sich wieder von Severus.

„Ja du hast recht. Aber sag mal, warum hast du ihn hier her geführt? Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte. Es war brillant..." sagte Severus.

Harry grinste Spitzbübisch und funkelte Severus an. „ Ich wusste, das der Alte sichergehen wollte, dass du mich nicht allzu gut behandelst. Ich habe gleich nach meiner Ankunft nach einem entsprechenden Zimmer gesucht. Und das hier schien mir Perfekt. Na ja, nicht ganz Perfekt, es ist noch zu schön, aber es ist das schlichteste."

Severus nickte. „Ja du hast recht. Mensch Harry langsam wirst du mir unheimlich. Ich hätte daran nicht gedacht. Aber warum bist du nicht einfach ins Wohnzimmer oder so gegangen?"

Jetzt sah Harry Severus abschätzend an. „Würde Professor Snape, Harry Potter erlauben einfach so durch sein Haus zu wandeln? Würde der Professor, Harry Potter in irgendeinem Raum dulden außer in seinem Zimmer oder im Trainingsraum? Ich würde die Fragen verneinen. Dumbledore sollte doch glauben, dass wir uns nicht wirklich verstehen. Also?"

„Harry du hast ja recht. Ich glaube, ich sollte Tom warnen, du bist eindeutig eine Gefahr. Du denkst nicht nur an alles, du planst auch vor. Was hast du mit dem kleinen verplanten Harry gemacht? Wer bist du?" fragte Severus gespielt ernst. Er wollte Harry irgendwie ablenken.

Harry beschloss auf das Spiel einzugehen. Er war dankbar, dass Severus ihn ablenkte, denn er wollte jetzt nicht über Dumbledore nachgrübeln.

„Den? Och, den hab ich draußen an den Baum gehängt. Er hat noch eine Weile gezappelt, aber jetzt ist er ruhig." Meinte Harry ernst. Und stellte erfreut fest, dass Severus kurz sprachlos war...

Severus musste schlucken, das klang recht ernst und wäre da nicht dieses Leuchten in den Augen des Jungen hätte er ihm sicher geglaubt.

„Dann ist gut. Geleitest du mich zum Frühstück? Ich habe langsam Hunger und ich denke Tom wird demnächst kommen. Ich habe ihm Bescheid gegeben, dass die Gefahr vorbei ist."

„Und was ist mit Sirius?" fragte Harry, denn er kannte sein Paten nur zu gut.

Severus grinste. „Sirius war noch nicht wach, als ich Tom Bescheid gegeben habe. Ich denke, er weiß nicht, das Dumbledore hier war. Auf jeden Fall noch nicht. Tom wird ihn nachher sicher mitbringen."

„Das ist gut." Sagte Harry.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Und ich hoffe es war einigermaßen Logisch... sollte irgendwas nicht stimmen, sagt es mir bitte...

Und jetzt seid ihr wieder dran... los schreibt mir doch bitte einen Kommi...

Bis zum nächsten Kapi...

vickysnape


	24. typisch Severus

Hi Leute, so und wie versprochen geht es auch schon weiter... Und ja ich weiß, dass ich noch ganz knapp den Montag erwische... hab noch 24 Minuten...g

Dieses Kapi hat auch Kiki gebetat; Vielen Dank! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?

Ich danke auch allen, die sie die Zeit genommen haben, mir einen Kommi zu schreiben, Danke euch ganz feste knuddel

Jetzt aber viel Spaß...

vickysnape

24. Kapitel Typisch Severus

zwei Tage später

Harry stand aufgeregt in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf seine Freunde. Severus hatte die Erlaubnis gegeben und die beiden konnte nun das Gelände betreten.

Severus hatte sich zurückgezogen, er wollte, dass die Drei zuerst Mal Zeit hatten ungestört miteinander zu reden... Denn er konnte sich noch gut vorstellen, wie schwer es jetzt nicht nur für Harry war, sondern auch für Ron und Hermine. Gut die beiden hatten von Harry erfahren, wie die Welt wirklich aussieht und Hermine war bereit dies als Wahr anzuerkennen. Dennoch war dies ihr erstes Mal, dass sie die Welt zu Gesicht bekam. Und dazu dann noch die Tatsache, dass sie hier bei Severus Snape waren, das war sicher nicht beruhigend...

„Harry!" rief Hermine und rannte auf ihren Freund zu und viel ihm um den Hals. Ron klopfte auf Harrys Schulter. „Hi, Kumpel."

„Hi, schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Los, ich zeig euch erst Mal Snape-Manor, dann können wir gemeinsam mit Severus Kaffee trinken." Plapperte Harry munter drauf los. Harry versuchte Ron und Hermine die Angst vor Snape-Manor zu nehmen, und mit einem Rundgang war das am leichtesten. Denn so kannten sie das Gemäuer und konnten sich ein Bild davon machen und, wie sich Harry im Klaren war, auch Fluchtwege festlegen...

Die Jugendlichen zogen durch die Manor und Ron kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen aus. Er hatte ja schon vermutet, dass Harry in einem Palast wohnen würde, aber das hier war einfach riesig. Kurz flackerte Neid in Ron auf, doch er legte sich sofort wieder, als er sah, wie gut es Harry ging. Ja das hatte er sich verdient. So hätte er aufwachsen müssen, das wäre einem Helden würdig gewesen.

In Harrys Zimmer stoppten sie dann und setzten sich gemeinsam auf Harrys Bett.

„Wahnsinn. Ich hätte Snape nie soviel Geschmack zugetraut." Sagte Ron, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, das er hier wirklich bei Snape zu Hause war. Er hatte eine dunkle Burg erwartet, düstere Räumeähnlich wie Snape Büro, aber nicht das hier.

„Severus, bitte nenn ihn Severus oder Professor Snape. Ja? Mir zuliebe. Severus ist einfach nur nett und ich möchte nicht, dass man ihn beleidigt. Nicht hier. In Hogwarts ist es was anderes. Da gehört es zur Tarnung. Aber hier hat er unseren Respekt verdient. Severus ist wirklich nett und super gut zu mir."

Beide nickten, sie hatten zwar Professor Snape noch nicht gesehen. Und wenn sie ehrlich waren auch noch nicht wirklich kennen gelernt. An Weihnachten war er schon anders gewesen, doch war immer noch sehr viel Snape an ihm.

„Okay. Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht wirklich nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe." Gab Ron kleinlaut zu. Er hatte sich mit Hermine oder besser gesagt Hermine zu liebe vorgenommen, Professor Snape eine Chance zu geben. Er wollte ihm ohne Vorurteile entgegentreten und sehen, ob es stimmt, was Harry so von Severus erzählte...

„Jetzt erzähl mal Harry, was macht Tom? Was hast du für Unterricht? Und wie geht es jetzt weiter, was sollen wir hier machen? Werden wir Tom auch kennen lernen?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig. Sie hatte eine Menge Fragen, die sie gerne beantwortet hätte, und obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte Harry nicht gleich über den Haufen zu rennen, sprudelte es jetzt so einfach aus ihr heraus. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich hier sicher fühlte... Hier würde es keine Spione geben, die Dumbledore berichten könnten... und Voldemort schien wirklich Tom zu sein, denn sonst wären sie sicher schon längst nicht mehr am leben...

„Hermine, stopp. Warte, nicht so schnell. Die meisten Fragen, werden sich denke ich mal nachher klären. Severus wird euch und mir nachher erklären, was Dumbledore erwartet, was wir hier machen und was wir in Wirklichkeit machen. Aber ich kann dir soviel schon mal sagen. Tom geht es super und ich denke, ihr werdet ihn noch kennen lernen. Er besucht mich eigentlich jeden Tag, wenn er nicht gerade dabei ist gegen Dumbledores Pläne einzuschreiten..."

„WAS? Der Dunkle Lord kommt hier her?" stieß Ron entsetzt aus. Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass Tom wirklich nett war. Dazu hatte auch er viel zu lange unter dem Einfluss des Alten gestanden. Hermine dagegen hatte viele Daten gesichtet und die unterschiedlichsten Fehler in Dumbledores Berichten gefunden.

„Ron, jetzt sei mal still. Wenn Tom wirklich so böse wäre, wie es immer heißt, dann wäre Harry nicht mehr am Leben und wir schon längst Tod. Glaubst du nicht?" fragte Hermine ihren Freund.

„Du hast recht. Aber dennoch, er ist immer noch der Dunkle Lord und der Gedanke, dass er jederzeit hier auftauchen kann macht mir ein wenig Angst. Bitte versteh mich doch. Er ist der Dunkle Lord. Ich kann einfach nicht wirklich glauben, dass er angeblich so nett sein soll. Versteht doch." Versuchte Ron sich zu erklären. Es war ihm schon irgendwie peinlich, denn sein Verstand gab Hermine recht, doch sein Herz sagte da etwas ganz anderes...

„Ron es ist schon okay. Ich hätte es wohl auch keinem geglaubt, wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte." Sagte Harry und lehnte sich an seinen Freund, er war einfach nur froh, dass sie hier waren.

Er hatte sie schon vermisst, auch wenn Tom und Sirius jeden Tag kamen, oder er sie mit Severus besuchte, fehlten doch seine Freunde. Ja, mit Sirius hatte er eine Menge Spaß, besonders, wenn er über James sprach, doch manchmal kam er sich verloren unter den Erwachsenen vor. Er konnte auch nicht erklären woran es lag.

Harry sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es langsam Zeit war runter in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Schließlich wusste er, dass Severus es nicht gerne sah, wenn man zu spät war. Er sagte zwar nie was, oder war böse, doch er wollte es nicht gleich ausprobieren, wie lange Severus noch Geduld haben würde...

Denn er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie Severus zu Ron und Hermine stand. Klar, er würde sie hier dulden und auch unterrichten, doch ob er sie mochte, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Es war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel, warum Severus ihn so gut behandelte. Er hoffte mal, das es kein Befehl des Lords war, sondern dass es freiwillig war.

„Na los ihr zwei kommt schon, es ist Zeit, ich denke mal wir sollten runter gehen und Severus treffen." Sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Harry ist Professor Snape wirklich so nett? Oder war das nur ein Scherz, damit wir kommen?" fragte Ron unsicher.

„Ron jetzt hör auf. Wir werden jetzt da mit Harry runter gehen und Professor Snape eine Chance geben. Ich glaube Harry also nun sei kein Frosch, wo bleibt dein Gryffindor Mut?" meinte Hermine streng und flüsterte zu Harry

„Ron war nicht ganz wohl, er wollte gar nicht her kommen, wenn ihn seine Mutter nicht so rabiat aus dem Haus geworfen hätte, dann weiß ich nicht, ob er gekommen wäre." Harry kicherte und Ron funkelte Hermine böse an.

„Gar nicht wahr. Ich wäre sicherlich zu Harry gekommen. Harry glaub ihr nicht!"

„Schon klar Ron, ich glaub dir." Sagte Harry und legte Ron seinen Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie runter.

Severus beobachtete, wie die sich drei Jugendlichen auf den Weg nach unten machten. Jetzt war es Zeit für sein Auftritt, eigentlich sollte er ja als Severus auftreten. Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte ihm, dass es doch viel mehr Spaß machen würde, als Professor Snape in den Speisesaal zu stürmen und den drei einen ordentlichen Schrecken einzujagen. Na ja, Harry würde er wohl nicht schocken können, aber die beiden Gryffindor mit Sicherheit.

Severus ergab sich der kleinen bösen Stimme, er hoffte das Harry ihn dafür nicht gleich killen würde...

Harry hatte sich gerade mit Ron und Hermine an den Tisch gesetzt, als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufflog. Herein kam, Professor Snape.

Harry funkelte Severus böse an, er hatte es ja geahnt. Severus wäre nicht Severus, wenn er jetzt nicht einen kleinen Auftritt hingelegt hätte, aber er würde das nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Hoffentlich wusste was er tat, wenn er jetzt Ron und Hermine zu sehr verschreckte, dann prost Mahlzeit, das würde er dann selbst wieder in Ordnung bringen.

„Mr. Potter, sagte ich nicht, dass wir um 15.00 Uhr dinieren würden? Jetzt ist es 15.03 Uhr. Warum können sie nie pünktlich sein?" herrschte Professor Snape Harry kalt an, so wie er es immer in den Unterrichtsstunden tat.

Harry funkelte Severus böse an, stieg dann auf das Spiel ein. Severus war eben einfach noch viel zu kindisch, auch wenn man es nicht glauben würde. Und Harry liebte diese kleinen Machtspiele, besonders vor Publikum...

„Tut mir leid Professor, aber nachdem sie nicht um 15.00 Uhr im Raum waren, dachte ich es wäre besser auch erst später zu kommen." Gab Harry zurück. Er grinste innerlich, als er sah, wie Ron und Hermine sich leicht verängstigt aneinander klammerten. So frech war er wohl nie in Severus Unterricht gewesen...

„Mr. Potter, ich bin begeistert, sie denken?" kam es sarkastisch von Professor Snape.

„Ja ich denke, und wenn sich jetzt nicht gleich Professor Snape vom Acker macht, dann bekomm ich hier ein Problem, weil mich meine beiden Freunde köpfen und das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr, Severus?" fragte Harry hinterlistig. Langsam war er der Meinung, dass Severus genug Professor Snape gespielt hatte, denn er merkte, dass langsam, dass ihm das Spiel gefiel.

„Was interessieren mich deine Freunde es sind deine Gäste! Nicht meine!" kam es prompt von Professor Snape.

„Ach wirklich?" gab Harry zurück und schaute auf Ron und Hermine die sehr blass auf ihren Stühlen saßen und sich aneinander klammerten. Harry schaute nun spitzbübisch zu Severus. Er wollte zwar noch nicht wirklich aufhören, weil es wirklich Spaß machte, aber Ron und Hermine taten ihm wirklich leid.

„Ja. Es sind deine!" kam es kalt von Professor Snape und nun blitzte er Ron und Hermine eiskalt an.

Ron sank langsam unter dem Tisch nur Hermine hielt den Blicken stand, aber auch nur, weil ihr aufgefallen war, dass Severus Harry duzte.

Harry hatte Mitleid mit Ron und stand deshalb auf und ging zu Severus rüber.

„Severus, jetzt hör bitte auf, den beiden solch eine Angst einzujagen!" kam es bittend von Harry, der nun neben Severus stand.

„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich hier was vorspiele?" kam es kalt von Professor Snape und sah Harry mit einem Blick an, den Harry noch vor einem halben Jahr mehr als nur Angst eingejagt hätte.

„Jetzt reicht es Severus. Bitte!" kam es von Harry. Aber als er sah, dass Severus immer noch nicht willens war aufzuhören, kam er Severus zuvor, er verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Severus reagierte schnell und fing Harry auf. Behutsam trug er ihn aufs Sofa und legte ihn dort hin.

Ron und Hermine sahen leicht panisch auf den Bewusstlosen. Doch sahen sie auch wie liebevoll Severus mit Harry umging.

Severus sprach behutsam auf Harry ein und versuchte ihn wieder aufzuwecken, dabei vergaß er ganz seine zwei Gäste...

„Professor Snape? Vielleicht sollten wir ihm die Beine hochlegen, das hilft meist." Kam es vorsichtig von Hermine. Severus drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Hermine, du hast recht!" sagte Severus und legte die Füße von Harry hoch.

Dann strich er Harry über den Kopf. Und sprach weiter auf ihn ein. „Harry jetzt komm schon. Du kannst mich nicht hier mit deinen Freunden alleine lassen. Was mach ich denn mit ihnen? Harry nun komm schon. Tom reist mir den Kopf ab." Severus strich immer weiter über Harrys Kopf. Harry konnte nicht mehr anders als grinsen und dann die Augen aufzumachen.

„Reingelegt." Kam es von Harry.

„Harry, wie kannst du nur?" kam es beleidigt von allen drei. Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, nach kurzer Zeit stimmten die andern Drei mit ein.

„Okay, ich gebe zu, ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen, denn wenn Severus sich mal in seine Lehrerrolle reinsteigert, dann kann er nicht aufhören." Severus sah Harry scharf an. „Okay ich gebe zu, ich kann dann auch nicht mehr aufhören. Damit haben wir schon Sirius und Tom in den Wahnsinn getrieben." Wieder begann Harry zu kichern.

Flashback

Sirius und Tom saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen Harry und Severus dabei zu wie sie sich über einen vermurksten Trank stritten. Harry weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er schuld war...

Und so ging es schon eine geschlagene Stunde. Sirius und Tom konnten einfach nicht mehr. Zuerst waren sie geschockt gewesen, dann haben sie erkannt, was die beiden da abzogen. Doch die Lachattacken hatten schon seit 10 Minuten nachgelassen und Sirius fragte sich langsam, wann die beiden aufhören würden. Ein Seitenblick auf Tom sagte ihm, dass auch er langsam genug hatte...

„Mr. Potter ich zweifle an ihren Fähigkeiten!" kam es von Severus.

„Und sie Professor sollten genauer hinschauen was sie in ihr Gebräu panschen." Erwiderte Harry gekonnt.

Jetzt stand Tom auf und gab Sirius ein Zeichen. Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich an die Streithähne und schlugen zu. Sirius packte sich Harry und riss ihn auf den Boden während sich Tom auf Severus stürzte...

Es gab natürlich eine Rangelei und ehe sich Tom und Sirius versahen lagen sie unter ihren vermeidlichen Opfern.

Severus gewann, weil er Tom gesehen hatte und sich auf den Anschlag vorbereitete und Harry hatte mal wieder das Glück der Schwangerschaft auf seiner Seite, denn Sirius war zu vorsichtig gewesen. Und so hatte Harry leichtes Spiel mit seinem Paten.

Doch kaum hatten sie die zwei Angreifer im Griff machten sie weiter. Tom verdrehte die Augen und ergab sich seinem Schicksaal, doch Harry hatte ein Einsehen, und beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn sanft. Was natürlich Sirius gleich ausnutzte und sich von Harry befreite...

Doch Severus gab Harry Rückendeckung und schleifte Sirius nach draußen und überließ einen leicht geschafften Tom seinen Schicksal...

Flashback-Ende

„Ja Harry hat recht." Gab jetzt Severus zu, Harry hatte unter Gekicher Ron und Hermine eingeweiht in diesen Vorfall... Und sah die beiden an. „Ich bin übrigens Severus." Sagte er und streckte ihnen seine Hand hin.

Beide schüttelten Severus die Hand. Dann setzten sich die Vier an den Tisch und begannen mit dem Kaffee und Kuchen.

„So da wir nun den Kuchen vernichtet haben, denke ich sollte ich mal einiges Klarstellen. Nicht wahr." Severus erhielt ein allgemeines Nicken. „Gut. Also zuerst einmal bin ich hier nicht Professor Snape. Auch wenn ich vorhin so hier aufgetreten bin. Also nennt mich bitte auch Severus. Snape-Manor ist der Sitz meiner Familie, von der ich der letzte Erbe bin. Snape-Manor kann nur betreten werden, wenn ich es erlaube, keiner außer Harry, Tom und ich besitzen einen Schlüssel der den Zugang berechtigt. Nicht mal Dumbledore. Also seit ihr hier sicher. Ich denke, Harry hat euch schon gesagt, dass Tom uns manchmal besuchen kommt. Doch Tom bittet euch ihm heute Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten, ich hoffe ihr erfüllt ihm den Wunsch. Ihr müsst aber nicht, Tom hat Verständnis.

So aber nun noch schnell zu den Aufgaben, die hier auf euch warten.

Erstens Dumbledore erwartet, dass ich euch mit Harry zusammen unterrichte. Das werde ich auch tun." Ron blieb das Gesicht stehen. „Keine Angst Ron, ich zwinge keinen am Unterricht teilzunehmen, frag Harry! Mir reicht es, wenn du weißt, was du wissen solltest.

Zweitens es wird kein Unterricht sein, wie ihr ihn kennt. Ich werde euch einmal durch den gesamten Schulstoff jagen und alles wiederholen, was euch noch fehlt. Und wenn ihr wollt dann können wir auch einiges lernen, was nicht unbedingt Schulstoff ist.

Drittens werden hier auf Snape-Manor keine Todesser oder sonst was rumlaufen, also keine Panik. Sollte jemand kommen, dann werde ich es euch rechtzeitig sagen.

Viertens, wenn ihr Fragen habt, oder etwas wissen wollt, dann fragt mich einfach und ich werde versuchen euch alles zu erklären. Keine Geheimnisse, wenn ihr Reden wollt, ich stehe immer zu Verfügung. Nur keine Scheu!

Und zum Schluss bitte ich euch mein Haus stehen zu lassen, fühlt euch einfach wie zu Hause..."

Ron und Hermine saßen leicht erschlagen da, damit hatten sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. Klar war dieser Snape anders als der, den sie aus Hogwarts kannten, doch dass es hier so offen zuging, hätten sie nicht gedacht. Hier war es eindeutig anders als beim Phönixorden. Severus erzählte ihnen alles, was sie wissen wollen, noch mehr, er forderte sie auf Fragen zu stellen. Langsam konnte Hermine verstehen, warum Harry die Seite gewechselt hatte.

„Professor Snape.."

„Es heißt Severus, Hermine!" verbesserte Severus sofort. Hermine nickte.

„Okay. Severus wir dürfen wirklich alles fragen, was wir wollen?" fragte Hermine und Harry musste zugeben, Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie gleich loslegen mit einem gesamten Fragenkatalog.

„Ja, Hermine, Severus wird alles beantworten, aber denk dran, Severus ist auch nur ein Mensch, also bombardier ihn nicht gleich mit allen Fragen, die dir auf der Zunge liegen, warte ein wenig ab und schau dich um, dann frag, was du noch wissen willst."

„Ach, Harry woher wusstest du, dass ich gleich loslegen wollte? Aber ich habe eine Frage. Wann fängt der Unterricht an?"

Harry grinste. Das war Hermine.

„Ich denke wir fangen gleich mit einer kleinen Übung zum Aufwärmen an, natürlich nur, wenn ihr Lust habt. Ich denke ich werde euch noch einmal leichte Verteidigungszauber beibringen, wenn ihr heute Abend nach Riddle-Manor geht, werdet ihr euch sicherer fühlen, oder?" gab Severus als Antwort.

„Das wäre klasse." Kam es von Ron, der die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen war. Ihm war Severus einfach nicht wirklich geheuer. Dennoch wollte er ihm eine Chance geben, Harry und Hermine zuliebe...

Die drei gingen in das Trainingszimmer. Hermine stürzte sich sogleich auf das Bücherregal. Ron sah etwas hilflos auf Harry.

„Ron, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Severus ist wirklich ein guter Lehrer. Ich denke wir fangen jetzt erst mal mit leichten Zauber an."

„Harry bist du sicher, dass er uns nicht verhexen wird? Ich meine es ist doch..."

„Ron das hier ist Severus, er hat nichts mit Professor Snape gemeinsam. Das vorhin, bitte vergiss es, es war ein Spiel. Glaub mir nur ein Spiel. Vertrau mir einfach. Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es hier nicht sicher wäre. Und ich hätte euch nicht kommen lassen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre. Ich würde euch nie in Gefahr bringen, vergiss das nicht!"

„Ja ich weiß. Du bist sicher, du hast das Kind, aber was ist mit uns. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie uns nicht nur deswegen hier her geholt haben, um uns als Druckmittel zu verwenden?"

„Ron jetzt red keinen Stuss, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das Tom das nötig hätte. Wenn er ein Druckmittel brauchen würde, dann wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr hier, er könnte mich jederzeit auf Riddle-Manor einsperren, aber er tut es nicht. Ich trage nicht mal das Dunkle Mal, obwohl ich es ihm mehr als nur einmal angeboten habe. Doch er will mich nicht so. Du bist sicher. Vertrau mir!" erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Okay Harry. Aber bitte versteh mich, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."

„Ron ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Aber nun komm wir sollten Severus von Hermine befreien..."

„Severus wir sind soweit, du kannst anfangen." Sagte Harry und erlöste so Severus von den Fragen die Hermine hatte.

Abend

„Ron, du musst nicht mitkommen. Du kannst auch hier bleiben." Sagte Harry zu seinem sehr, sehr blassen besten Freund.

„Harry ich kann doch nicht Hermine alleine in die Schlangengrube lassen." Sagte Ron tapfer. Sah aber nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ron, du bist unmöglich!" sagte nun Hermine. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

Doch bevor noch ein großer Streit ausbrechen konnte erschien Severus und reichte jede die Schale mit dem Flohpulver. Denn apparieren vertrug Harry nicht, außerdem konnten es Ron und Hermine genauso wenig.

Harry reiste als erster ab. Ron und Hermine würden ihm folgen.

Riddle-Manor

Harry bekam einen halben Herzkasper, als er aus dem Kamin trat, wie schon Severus hatte Tom wohl auch das Bedürfnis Ron und Hermine erst einmal einen Schrecken einzujagen. Ehe sich Harry versah hatten ihn Lucius und Zabini ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gedreht und zogen ihn vom Kamin weg, sie taten ihm dabei aber nicht weh.

Sie stellten sich so, dass Ron und Hermine ihn als erstes sehen würden. Umringt von einem Kreis Todesser. Harry verdrehte die Augen, war aber bereit, auf die Ankunft seiner Freunde. Denn dieses Mal hatte er sie gewarnt... Denn um ehrlich zu sein hatte er damit gerechnet. Und er konnte sich ja nicht entgehen lassen Tom ein wenig zu schocken, das hatte er mehr als nur verdient!

Als erstes kam Ron an. Zuerst stand er versteinert da, doch Hermine erschien keine zwei Sekunden hinter ihm. Hermine zögerte nicht lange und schockte die ersten Todesser. Ron erwachte aus seiner Starre und schon begann ein wilder Kampf. Die Todesser waren viel zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Sie verteidigten sich nur, denn sie hatten den Befehl, die Gäste nicht zu verletzten.

Severus trat hinter seinen zwei Gästen aus dem Kamin und musste grinsen. Ron und Hermine hatten doch fast alle Todesser umgenietet. Harry hatte Lucius und Zabini in Sicherheit gebracht. Ja der Beschützerkomplex von Harry war einfach sehr ausgeprägt, er würde wohl jeden Beschützen, wenn er der Person vertraute...

„Ron und Hermine, ich glaube es reicht. Nun seht euch doch mal um. Harry geht es gut. Es war ein Trick."

„Severus, das wussten wir, Harry hat uns vorgewarnt und nach deiner Vorstellung fanden wir die Idee nicht allzu abwegig. Nur wollten wir ihnen zeigen, mit wem sie sich anlegen. Und das Training vorhin war sehr nützlich." Gab Hermine selbstsicher zurück und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. Und half Lisa Zabini hoch.

„Miss Granger, starke Leistung!" kam es von Lucius, der sich von Harry gelöst hatte. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

„Was denn sonst, Mr. Malfoy. Hätte ich kreischen sollen?" gab Hermine frech zurück.

„Wäre doch lustig gewesen, oder?" erwiderte Lucius leicht amüsiert.

Hermine erwiderte drauf wieder nichts. Aber es war auch nicht nötig.

„Severus, wie konntest du nur?" fragte Zabini leicht verärgert.

„Ach Zabini, hast du nicht aufgepasst? Hermine ist die Schlauste von ganz Hogwarts. War doch klar, dass sie uns durchschaut. Und schau mal zu Harry, er hat uns auch durchschaut." Meinte Severus und grinste zu Harry, der nur kräftig nickte. Alle Todesser begannen nun zu lachen, es kam ja auch nicht alle Tage vor, dass sie von drei Jugendlichen reingelegt wurden. Wobei sie es oft mit ihren eigenen Kindern zu tun hatten...

„Aber Lucius sag mal, wo ist Tom?" fragte nun Harry und sah sich suchend um, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tom sich dieses Spektakel entgehen ließ.

„Er hat sich in Sicherheit gebracht, er hat wohl schon geahnt, was kommen würde." Meinte Lucius leicht grinsend. Ja er hatte gesehen, dass Tom sich zurückgezogen hatte, zum einen, weil er nicht wirklich Lust hatte von den Jugendlichen angegriffen zu werden. Und zum andern, weil er Harry sicher aus dem Weg gehen wollte, denn Harry würde sicher ausflippen, nach dem Spektakel...

„War ja klar. Tom jetzt komm schon raus." Rief Harry frech.

„Da bin ich ja schon, Harry. Starke Leistung, muss ich sagen. Nur solltest du das nächste Mal aus der Schusslinie gehen. Das nächste Mal erwarte ich von euch zwei," der Lord zeigte auf Lucius und Zabini, „dass ihr Harry schützt und nicht Harry euch. Denkt dran, wer ist hier der Todesser? Mann o Mann da bietet man den einem den Schutz des Inneren Kreises und dann so eine Pleite, bei dem ersten Angriff, muss der Beschützte sich selbst beschützen!"

Lucius und Zabini schauten betreten zu Boden, sie waren einfach zu überrascht gewesen um überhaupt zu realisieren, was wirklich passiert war.

Ron und Hermine grinsten sich an. Das hier war nicht Voldemort, wie sie ihn kannten. Das flaue Gefühl, das sie noch auf Snape-Manor hatten war verschwunden. Vielleicht lag es an dem kleinen Überfall am Anfang, denn es zeigte ihnen, das alles ein Spiel war. Und als jetzt Harry zu Tom ging und sich in seine Arme warf, da war es zumindest für die Beiden klar, dass sie Harry vertrauen konnten und wenn Harry Tom vertraute, hieß das, dass sie ihm auch vertauen konnten.

„Kommt ihr zwei, ich zeige euch mal die Manor, ich denke Harry und Tom werden gleich zu uns stoßen." Sagte Severus und zog die beiden mit sich.

„Warte Severus ich würde gerne Mr. Weasley übernehmen. Ich denke wir müssen noch eine Kleinigkeit klären." Sagte Lucius und wies mit einer Hand Ron an ihm zu folgen. Ron sah unsicher zu Hermine nickte dann aber und folgte Lucius. Hermine folgte Severus weiter.

bei Lucius und Ron

„Mr. Weasley, ich denke es ist Zeit mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, was ich ihnen und ihrer Familie angetan habe." Begann Lucius, er wollte endlich mit Ron reinen Tisch machen. Wenn er schon mit Ron zusammenarbeiten musste, dann auf einer neuen Basis. Lucius hatte eigentlich nichts gegen die verarmten Weasleys, aber da sie auf Dumbledore Seite standen musste er sie fertig machen. Doch nun würde er es ändern...

„Es ist okay, Mr. Malfoy. Harry hat mir einiges erzählt und ich denke, alles wird seinen Grund gehabt haben." Sagte Ron und sah Lucius fest in die Augen. Er hielt zu Harry und wenn Harry diesen Menschen vertraute, würde er es auch tun.

„Sag bitte Lucius zu mir, solange wir hier sind. Bei Mr. Malfoy denke ich immer mein Vater steht hinter mir und außerdem macht es mich so alt. Das muss nicht sein."

Ron nickte. „Okay, dann sagst du aber Ron. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass es schwer für mich ist, das alles hier zu glauben, es ist schon etwas anderes das alles hier zu sehen als nur aus Erzählungen zu hören. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es stimmt. Aber leider scheint es so zu sein. Aber damit wir uns richtig verstehen, ich stehe nicht hinter Voldemort, ich stehe allein hinter Harry und solltet ihr ihn reinlegen, dann werdet ihr mich kennen lernen." Sagte Ron mit fester Stimme.

„Das ist mir klar. Ron ich kann dir nur versichern, dass wir nicht mit Harry spielen. Aber ich kann deine Zweifel verstehen. Ich kann dich nur bitten, verzeih mir und lass uns noch einmal von vorne Anfangen." Lucius hielt Ron seine Hand hin.

„Okay, auf einen Neuanfang." Sagte Ron und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand.

bei Hermine und Severus

„Severus, was wird Lucius mit Ron machen?" wollte Hermine wissen. Severus hatte ihr inzwischen die Bibliothek gezeigt.

„Ich glaube er wird sich bei Ron entschuldigen." Meinte Severus ernst.

„Das ist gut. Ich kann nur noch einmal betonen, wir stehen hinter Harry hinter sonst niemandem.!"

„Das weiß ich genauso wie Tom, und das ist auch gut so. Aber nun komm, ich denke wir sollten nun runter zu den anderen gehen. Tom wird sicher auch noch mit euch reden wollen. Vorrausgesetzt Harry hat ihn am Leben gelassen..."

Hermine schaute Severus leicht verwirrt an, doch dann verstand sie, das Severus den Überfall meinte.

„Ich denke schon. Harry war zwar von dir überrascht, doch bei Tom hat er schon mit so einer Aktion gerechnet. Er hat uns auf jeden Fall gesagt, dass er vermutet, dass wir so begrüßt werden würden..."

„Ja das habe ich gemerkt. Harry kann man nicht so leicht was vormachen..."

Hermine konnte nur nickten. Es stimmte Harry war selbstsicherer geworden und schien viele Dinge nun klarer zu sehen. Doch leider wusste Hermine auch, dass Harry immer besser darin wurde, seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken... Nicht mehr lange und nicht mal Severus würde erkennen wie es Harry ging. Sie hoffte, dass mit dem Buchatt und der Kette Harry wenigstens mit Tom sprechen würde... Wobei Tom leider meist das Problem darstellte...

Hermine wusste, sie konnte nicht mehr tun, als für Harry da zu sein, wenn er sie brauchte und zuhören, wenn er reden wollte...

bei Harry und Tom

„Danke Tom, das hast du gut gemacht!" sagte Harry und kuschelte sich in die Arme des Mannes, den er so gern hatte.

„Für was denn?" fragte Tom verwirrt und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und zog Harry zu sich.

„Dafür, dass du den kleinen Überfall inszeniert hast." Sagte Harry und schloss die Augen und genoss die kleinen Streicheleinheiten von Tom. Sie sahen sich zwar jeden Tag, doch so Nahe war er ihm selten. Tom nahm ihn selten einfach so mal in den Arm, oder küsste ihn. Nein, küssen tat Tom ihn eigentlich nie, und jetzt bemerkte, dass der Kuss beim „Streit" mit Severus ihr erster und bis jetzt letzter Kuss nach der Zeugung gewesen war. Diese Erkenntnis versetzte Harry einen kleinen Stich aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ähm, ich dachte du würdest ausrasten und nun bleibst du so ruhig? Wie kommt das? Und wieso dankst du mir dafür?" kam es verwirrt von Tom und das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen in seinen Armen verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

„Ach Tom, nachdem Severus das Gleiche abgezogen hat, dachte ich mir schon, dass du es nicht anders machen würdest. Ich habe Ron und Hermine vorgewarnt. Und ich glaube im ersten Moment haben sie die Todesser, als das gesehen, wie sie, sie kennen. Als böse und hinterhältig, doch als sie dann erkannt haben, dass es ein Trick war, da haben sie erkannt, dass ich ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Sie haben gesehen, dass ich noch lebe, und dass man ihnen kein Haar gekrümmt hat. Deine Todesser haben sich nur verteidigt, sie haben sie nicht angegriffen. Verstehst du? Sie kennen sie eigentlich nur als Gewalttäter. Doch sie waren anders. Das hat ihnen viel mehr gezeigt, als es Worte hätten tun können.

Ich danke dir, für die kleine Inszenierung. Das hat mir viel erspart. Und dir sicher auch..."

„Ich glaube du hast recht. Aber sag mal, warum warst du dir so sicher, dass ich euch so empfangen würde?"

„Ach Tom, ich kenn dich doch. Du wärst nicht Tom, wenn du dir diesen kleinen Streich entgehen ließest. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sirius da auch ein wenig mitgeplant hat oder?" kam es grinsend von Harry zurück. Ja Sirius kannte Harry und der war immer bei so einem Streich dabei...

„Okay ich gestehe, wir beide hielten es für einen guten Plan. Na ja, das Ergebnis sieht zwar etwas anders aus, als wir dachten, aber immerhin, es hat doch was gebracht... Sirius wird übrigens nachher erst kommen, er ist noch unterwegs."

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja, schon wieder. Du kennst ihn doch, er hält es hier nicht lange aus. Er braucht seine Freiheit. Schließlich war er lange genug eingesperrt."

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich mache mir immer Sorgen, wenn er mal wieder durch die Gegend streunt, was wenn ihn jemand erkennt. Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren!"

„Ich weiß, Kleiner, und das wirst du nicht. Vertrau ihm, er ist alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen."

„Ich weiß, dennoch..."

„Gut aber dann lass uns jetzt mal mit deinen Freunden sprechen. Ich wette, Hermine hat eine Menge Fragen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das denk ich auch mal."

Severus führte Hermine ins Wohnzimmer von der anderen Seite kam Lucius und Ron. Harry und Tom saßen immer noch auf dem Sofa und warteten. Severus und Lucius verließen den Raum wieder, denn Tom wollte mit den drei Jugendlichen alleine sein. Er sagte, er wolle Ron und Hermine die „Macht" geben allein mit ihm zu sein.

Und Severus wusste, dass es gut so war, denn Ron und Hermine waren sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Aber das mussten sie selbst rausfinden...

„Herzlich Willkommen auf Riddle-Manor. Ich freu mich euch, endlich selbst kennen zu lernen, Harry hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt." Sagte Tom und deutete den Beiden an sich zu setzten. Ron setzte sich und zog Hermine zu sich. Hermine ließ es zu, denn um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wohl.

„Ron, Hermine jetzt schaut nicht so. Tom wird euch schon nichts tun. Bitte vertraut mir!" sagte nun Harry und ging zu den beiden.

„Bitte vertraut mir. Hier sitzt nur Tom, und er möchte euch kennen lernen. Bitte gebt ihm einen Chance und vergesst für einen Moment, was ihr von ihm wisst. Er ist anders. Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass er Überfälle macht, aber seine Gründe sind andere. Mir hat er kein Haar gekrümmt seit ich da bin. Außerdem hat er mir versprochen meine Freunde zu schützen, also ihr seid sicher..."

„Harry ich glaube dir, doch musst auch du uns verstehen. Es ist schon komisch hier mit dem dunklen Lord zu sitzen." Kam es von Ron. Er immer wieder zu Tom schielte...

„Ron, der dunkle Lord, hat heute Urlaub, er ist nicht hier. Das hier ist nur Tom. Tom, der Vater des Kindes, das ich unter meinem Herzen trage." Sagte Harry und ging wieder zu Tom, der ihn sogleich zu sich her zog und ihn sanft über den Kopf strich. Tom wusste, wie angespannt Harry war, er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Ron und Hermine ihn verstehen würden... Aber das würde Zeit brauchen, viel Zeit. Das ging nicht von heute auf morgen...

„Okay, Harry, ich werde es versuchen. Hallo Tom, mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Harry hat schon viel von dir erzählt." Sagte Hermine und ging auf Tom zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine."

„Ich bin Ron Weasley!" sagte Ron und gab ebenfalls Tom die Hand. Harry strahlte seine Freunde an, sie wollten es versuchen...

„Tom kannst du uns ein wenig von dir erzählen? Harry hat uns ja schon einiges erzählt, aber ich muss ehrlich sein, viel habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt."

Harry grinste, das war Hermine wie er sie kannte. Vermutlich würde sie Tom gleich ins Kreuzverhör nehmen.

Und Harry hatte recht. Hermine verhörte Tom drehte ihm die Worte im Mund um, doch sie war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

„Okay Tom, ich denke ich kann dir glauben, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein, wenn du Harry weh tust, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

„Hermine, bitte lass das." Sagte Harry empört.

„Lass mal Harry, sie hat Recht. Und ich kann dir nur versichern, ich habe nicht vor Harry weh zu tun. Du hast mein Wort." Sagte Tom und Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Okay, da das nun geklärt wäre, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eine Kleinigkeit essen würden. Ich könnte was nach diesem Verhör vertragen." Meinte Tom und stand auf, er reichte Harry seine Hand und zog den Jungen hoch. „Harry du hättest mich auch vorwarnen können. Hermine ist wirklich die schlaueste Hexe, die mir seit langem Untergekommen ist..."

Harry grinste Tom nur an und meinte. „Ich dachte, ich hatte so was mal erwähnt... Aber du bist doch der dunkle Lord, hätte nicht gedacht, dass man dich mit Fragen so fertig machen kann. Hättest mir das doch früher gesagt, dann hätten wir uns das alles sparen könne..."

„Oh du, na warte." Meinte Tom und versuchte Harry zu packen, doch der rannte schon aus dem Zimmer.

Ron und Hermine standen da wie angewurzelt. Harry hatte Tom jetzt nicht gerade beleidigt? War der denn wahnsinnig?

„Ron, Hermine, kommt ich zeige euch schon mal den Speisesaal, ich denke die beiden werden dort auch gleich auftauchen." Sagte Severus, der gekommen war um seinen Meister von Hermine zu erlösen. Er hatte noch die letzten Worte von Tom und Harry mitbekommen...

„Machen sie das öfter?" fragte Ron und starrte immer noch auf den Fleck wo Tom und Harry gestanden hatten.

„Ja, Ron, das machen sie öfter, genauso wie ich und Harry oft den Tränkemeister raushängen lassen. Es macht Spaß, glaub mir, vor allem, wenn man damit Tom auf die Palme bringen kann... So aber nun kommt."

Hermine und Ron folgten ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…

Jetzt müsst ihr nur noch einen Kommi schreiben und am Freitag geht es weiter, wenn ich bis dahin mein Kapitel gebetat wieder habe...

vickysnape


	25. Silvester

Hallo Leute.

Hiermit präsentiere ich euch mein absolutes lieblingskapi... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Bei diesem Kapi, ist mir ein Kommi von euch besonders wichtig. Denn ich habe mir lange überlegt, ob ich die kleine „Überraschung von Tom" (Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine, wenn ihr das hier gelesen habt, noch nichts verraten will) überhaupt schreiben soll, doch kiki hat mich überzeugt. dich knuddel.

Ach ja Kiki nochmals knuddel danke fürs Betalesen. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

25. Kapitel: Silvester 

Die Tage zogen nur so an Ron und Hermine vorbei. Ehe sie sich versahen, war auch schon Silvester. Wie jedes Jahr war auch dieses Jahr eine große Party auf Riddle-Manor, wo der gesamte Innere Kreis, mit ihren Familien, eingeladen waren. Tom hatte die drei natürlich auch eingeladen, sie aber zuvor gewarnt, wer noch kommen würden. Er spielte mit offenen Karten, was ihm den Respekt der beiden einbrachte.

Es hatte ihn ein wenig Mühe gekostet, denn er musste nicht nur Ron und Hermine klar machen, dass die Todesser ihnen nichts tun würden. Harry kannte nämlich auch noch nicht alle Todesser aus dem Inneren Kreis, klar waren sie bei seiner Vorstellung alle anwesend gewesen, doch hatte er damals nicht wirklich auf sie geachtete. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er damals nur auf Sirius geachtet und auf die Zabinis...

Jetzt an Silvester, würde er endlich mal alle kennen lernen, denn an Weihnachten waren viele noch unterwegs gewesen, um Dumbledores Anschlägen entgegenzuwirken und zu sabotieren.

Nicht nur Ron und Hermine hatten davor ein wenig Bammel, schließlich würden sie den Todessern gegenüberstehen, die sie damals im Ministerium bekämpft hatten.

McNair kannten sie von Seidenschnabels-fast-Hinrichtung, und Harry hatte auch schon Avery gesehen, damals auf dem Friedhof.

Doch wie würden sie reagieren? Schließlich war im Ministerium die Devise, holt die Prophezeiung, tötet die Kinder, wenn nötig...

Harry hatte noch manchmal Albträume von dieser Nacht, immer noch sah er Sirius durch den Torbogen fallen, oder seine Mitstreiter von den Todesser getötet. Er hatte das damals einfach nie richtig verarbeitet, und die Tatsache, dass es alles anders sein sollte, half ihm dabei auch nicht sonderlich...

Dennoch freute sich Harry auf das Fest, denn er würde endlich die anderen wieder treffen, besonders auf Draco und Blaise freute er sich. Sie waren einfach gute Freunde geworden. Natürlich konnten sie Ron und Hermine nicht ersetzten, aber sie waren immer da, auf sie konnte er sich einfach verlassen. Sie ließen sich nie mit einfachen Ausreden abspeisen, vor allem Blaise hatte ein Gespür dafür, wenn Harry jemand zum Reden brauchte.

Doch hatte er auch ein wenig Bedenken, denn wer konnte schon sagen, wie Ron auf die Slytherin reagieren würde...

Bei Hermine machte er sich keine Sorgen, aber bei Ron.

In den Tagen davor hatten die Drei sehr viel gelernt. Aber nicht nur Severus unterrichtete sie, er wiederholte nochmals den gesamten Schulstoff und das mit so einem Erfolg, dass nicht nur Hermine freiwillig lernte, auch Ron konnte man in der Bibliothek antreffen.

Aber auch Tom und Lucius ließen sich von Harry überreden einige Male vorbeizuschauen um ihnen etwas beizubringen.

Besonders spannend war der Unterricht bei Tom, denn er erzählte von seinen Ansichten und seinem Kampf gegen Dumbledore und das Ministerium. So erfuhren sie sehr viel, auch wie weit Tom inzwischen schon war.

Gut er hatte noch keinen Einfluss auf Fudge, aber er hatte Männer in den entsprechenden Positionen um, wenn nötig, das Ministerium zu stürzen und noch viel wichtiger, auch aufrecht zu erhalten.

Gerade waren sie dabei einen Todesser für den Ministerposten im Ministerium zu positionieren, doch es war fraglich, ob Dumbledore dies zulassen würde. Tom brauchte einfach einen Todesser, der so wie Severus das Vertrauen von Dumbledore genoss, um wirklich erfolgreich zu sein...

Lucius dagegenübernahm das Training von leichten schwarzmagischen Flüchen mit Ron und Hermine. Harry nahm an diesem Unterricht nicht teil, da er die Flüche schon beherrschte und solange mit Severus höhere schwarzmagische Flüche übte.

Es hatte Harry doch etwas erstaunt, dass beide auch schwarze Magie erlernen wollten. Hermine hatte ihm schnell klar gemacht, dass dies eine einmalige Chance war, die andere Seite zu studieren und so würde sie wissen, gegen was sie sich wirklich verteidigte. Ron meinte nur, dass, wenn Harry und Hermine es erlernen würde, er es auch mal versuchen wollte. Er musste es ja nicht anwenden und er könne auch jeder Zeit wieder aufhören, wenn er keine Lust mehr hätte...

Severus versuchte Harry beizubringen die Kette zu benutzten; meist übten sie immer ein wenig, wenn Ron und Hermine mit Lucius Unterricht hatten. Eigentlich müsste es recht einfach sein. Harry musste sich nur auf Tom konzentrieren und versuchen sich vorzustellen, er würde mit Tom sprechen, doch es wollte einfach nicht so recht funktionieren. Wie immer mangelte es an Harrys Konzentration, was Harry mehr als nur ärgerte, es machte ihn sogar Fuchsteufelswild...

so ein verdammter Mist, das geht doch nie... So ein bescheuertes Teil schimpfte Harry in seinen Gedanken... er hatte einfach genug davon, kaum zu glauben, da konnte man seinen Traum stabil halten, ja sogar Severus aus seinen Gedanken fern halten und dann so was... Harry war um genau zu sein auf 180 Grad und kurz davor alles um sich herum zu verhexen... Er hatte sich ja schon lange nicht mehr so geärgert. Tom vorstellen, kaum zu glauben, dass das so schwer sein konnte... Harry schimpfte so in Gedanken vor sich hin, dass er einen Moment brauchte um zu realisieren, dass er Tom gerade seine Gedanken sandte.

Was ärgert dich den? Ist es Severus? Soll ich ihn verfluchen kam es dann von Tom, als er genug von Harry Geschimpfe hatte.

Harry war für einen Moment so geschockt, dass er ganz vergaß, was ihn so geärgert hatte. Eine unheimlich Freude breitete sich in ihm aus, er hatte es endlich geschafft... Er hatte es wirklich geschafft!

Tom bist du das? Hab ich es geschafft fragte Harry vorsichtig zurück. Er war sich einfach noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich funktioniert hatte.

Ja, ich bin's, also was ist los, was ärgert dich so Kam es sofort von Tom. Tom war sehr stolz auf den Kleinen. Nie hätte er sich das erträumen lassen, Harry sprach mit ihm in Gedanken. Jetzt würden sie immer reden können...

Nichts, ich dachte die Kette geht nicht. Ich hab's geschafft, Jippi Harry fiel einem leicht verwirrten Severus um den Hals, er war einfach so glücklich.

Ähm, ein wenig leiser, bitte, ich bin doch nicht taub... 

Sorry. Kommt nicht wieder vor, aber ich freu mich doch so... 

Schon okay... 

Ab diesen Tag fühlte sich Harry einfach nur wohl, denn er konnte immer, wenn er es wollte mit Tom sprechen. Natürlich tat er es nicht, aber er konnte es tun, wenn er wollte. Und wenn Harry ganz ehrlich war, fühlte er sich jetzt Rundum sicher. Selbst wenn der Alte unvorbereitet in Snape-Manor auftauchen sollte, hatte er immer noch eine Möglichkeit um Hilfe zu rufen...

Sirius besuchte Harry an den Tagen vor Silvester jeden Tag und die vier waren dann meist irgendwo auf den Länderein von Snape-Manor anzutreffen. Nicht selten verwickelten sie sich dabei in eine wilde Schneeballschlacht. Deren Opfer dann schlussendlich meist Severus war, weil er die Rasselbande zum Essen holen wollte, und somit zum perfekten Ziel wurde...

Heute war es endlich soweit, es war der 31.12.

Harry war gespannt auf das Zusammentreffen der Slytherin mit Ron und Hermine. Kurz vor 11.00 Uhr reisten die vier nach Riddle-Manor. Denn Tom hatte sie schon zum Mittagessen eingeladen.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich sogleich nervös um, denn sie hatten nicht vergessen, wie Tom sie das letzte Mal empfangen hatte doch als keine Todesser zu sehen waren, beruhigten sie sich wieder. Auch, wenn sie es noch nicht ausgesprochen hatten, sie vertrauten Tom, sie waren sich soweit sicher, dass er sie nicht gleich umbringen oder sonst was tun würde.

Severus führte die drei Jugendlichen in den Speisesaal. Tom unterhielt sich gerade mit den Malfoys, die auch schon früher angereist waren, da Lucius noch einiges mit Tom zu besprechen hatte...

„Hi Harry." Sagte Draco und ging auf die Gruppe zu. Er hatte von seinem Vater erfahren, dass Ron und Hermine bei Harry waren und er war sehr froh darüber, denn Harry sah gut aus, die Gesellschaft der beiden taten ihm wahrlich gut.

Draco blieb vor Harry stehen und wand sich nun an Ron und Hermine.

„Hallo, ich bin ein Freund von Harry, ich heiße übrigens Draco Malfoy und ihr seid bestimmt Ron und Hermine, Harry hat schon viel von euch erzählt. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was ich euch angetan habe, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es gehört zu unserer Maskerade, wie Harry euch sicher schon erzählt hat. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir und den anderen Slytherins irgendwann einmal verzeihen." Draco sah dabei Ron fest in die Augen.

Harry stieß Ron leicht an, als er nichts sagte. Ron war viel zu geschockt von Dracos Worten, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Deshalb ergriff Hermine einfach das Wort.

„Hallo Draco, ich bin Hermine und habe auch schon sehr viel von dir gehört." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, die Draco sogleich ergriff und schüttelte.

„Okay, Malfoy, ich werde dir verzeihen." Sagte Ron und hielt auch Draco die Hand hin.

„Danke, Ron, das ist mehr als ich erwartete habe. Aber bitte sag Draco zu mir, das tun alle." Meinte Draco sichtlich erleichtert.

„Danke, dir Draco und auch euch Ron und Hermine." Meinte Harry glücklich und strahlte die Drei an. Das war besser als er sich erhofft hatte...

„Oh, Mann ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal tun würde." Murmelte Ron. Und Harry zog ihn lachend mit sich.

„Ja Ron ich kann mir denken, was in dir vorgeht, mir ging es vor einem halben Jahr auch nicht anders. Aber danke, dass du für mich mit Draco Frieden geschlossen hast." Meinte Harry.

Die Vier gingen nun zu den Erwachsenen rüber, wo Harry sogleich von Sirius in Beschlag genommen wurde. Draco unterhielt sich solange mit Ron und Hermine. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er mal mit den beiden freiwillig sprechen würde...

„Draco, ich hoffe eins ist dir klar, solltest du nur mit Harry spielen oder ihm weh tun, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, Harry vertraut dir, also missbrauche sein Vertrauen nicht!", kam es drohend von Ron. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung lachte Draco nur.

„Oh man, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das schon gehört habe. Das hat mir Tom, Sirius und Severus auch schon deutlich gemacht und wie ich Hermine einschätze, wird sie mir das Gleiche sagen wollen, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco. Hermine nickte ernst.

„Ich weiß, dass es für euch neu ist. Und auch für mich ist es überraschend. Aber ich würde Harry nie hintergehen oder ausnutzen. Niemals. Und unter uns gesagt, ich würde es auch nicht auf Befehl des dunklen Lords. Ich glaube, ich muss gestehen, ich stehe mehr hinter Harry als, hinter Tom. Wenn Harry sich abwendet, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihm nicht auch folgen würde." Gestand Draco den beiden, das hatte er bis jetzt noch niemanden anvertraut. Und er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er so Ron und Hermine eine große Macht zuspielte, doch er wollte ihnen so zeigen, dass er ihnen vertraute. Denn, wenn Tom dies erfahren würde, dann wusste selbst Draco nicht, was er machen würde. Klar er würde ihn sicher nicht zu Tode foltern, doch Tom hatte seine Mittel. Für Draco wäre es zum Beispiel Horror von seiner Familie verstoßen zu werden...

Kurz vom Mittagessen kamen auch noch die Zabinis und Draco stürzte sich sogleich auf Blaise. Ron und Hermine starrten die beiden einfach nur an. Dass hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gewusst. Ein Blick auf Harry, der Blaise gerade willkommen hieß sagte ihnen, dass er es wusste.

„Hallo, Ron und Hermine. Ich bin Blaise und bevor ihr fragt, ja ich bin mit Draco zusammen." Sagte der Slytherin grinsend.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum Draco jedes Mädchen abblitzen lässt!", murmelte Hermine, denn sie wusste von Parvati und Levander, dass Draco noch kein Date von irgendeinem Mädchen angenommen hatte. Es war eines der größten Geheimnisse, dass die Weibliche-Hogwarts-Welt beschäftigte.

„Ja genau, das ist der Grund. Aber bitte behalte es für dich." Sagte Blaise „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Gerüchte um unseren Mädchenschwarm abebben, das wäre zu Schade. Sie sind immer so interessant." Meinte Blaise und grinste die verwunderte Hermine an.

„Woher weißt du davon?" fragte sie leicht baff und ein Blick auf Draco, Ron und Harry sagten ihr, dass sie alle keine Ahnung hatten von was Blaise genau sprach.

„Sag mal Blaise, was verheimlichst du mir?", fragte Draco, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Och, nur dies und das... Naja es gibt da unter den Mädchen so eine Art Wette. Wer dich als erstes ins Bett bekommt. Und da du dich für Keine interessierst, da kommen dann immer wieder neue Gerüchte auf...", erklärte Blaise und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Mensch Hermine und das erzählst du uns nicht?", kam es jetzt von Ron.

„Ron, seit wann interessierst du dich für Klatsch? Du sagst doch immer, ich soll dich mit dem Weiberkram in Frieden lassen...", kam es sogleich von Hermine. Ron schaute nun leicht verschämt zu Boden. Hermine hatte ja Recht...

„Und was sind das für Gerüchte?", wollte Harry nun wissen und sah Hermine und Blaise fragend an. Er hatte davon noch nicht mitbekommen, was ihn aber nicht wirklich wunderte, schließlich war ihm Klatsch überhaupt nicht wichtig und wenn ihm Ginny nicht ab und zu mal etwas berichten würde, würde er sicherlich nie etwas mitbekommen...

„Nun ja, zum Beispiel, dass Draco eine Freundin in Durmstrang hat, oder dass er mit Pansy zusammen ist... das sind noch die Harmlosen. Es gibt dann aber auch die etwas verrückteren...", Blaise schwieg.

„Ach und die wären?", wollte Draco nun wissen und funkelte Blaise herausfordernd an. Harry konnte sich denken, dass die beiden das ein andermal noch ausdiskutieren würden...

„Nun zum einen, dass du dem Lord gehörst... oder, was gerade sehr aktuell ist, dass du was mit...", Blaise schwieg, wurde leicht rot und sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine, doch diese sah gekonnt weg.

„Das ich was mit...", bohrte Draco weiter.

„Okay ich sag's, aber schlag mich nicht, ja?"

Draco nickte.

„Dass du was mit Harry hast." Sagte Blaise leise.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer geschockter war. Draco, Harry oder Ron. Hermine musste grinsen. So sprachlos hatte sie Draco noch nie gesehen.

„Ich und Draco?", kam es nun von Harry, „aber warum?"

„Weil der Streit zwischen euch so plötzlich aus war. Das hat Hogwarts, glaube ich, immer noch nicht verkraftet und das ist eine der möglichen Erklärungen." Meinte nun Hermine. „Außerdem hast du auch keine Freundin und zeigst genauso wenig Interesse wie Draco, da kommt man doch schnell auf so was..."

„Das ist absolut lächerlich." Kam es nun von Draco.

Harry sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Ach, soll das heißen, du würdest mich nicht nehmen, wenn ich was von dir wollte? Nicht mal so für eine Nacht?", fragte nun Harry und sah Draco an. „Bin ich so hässlich?"

„Öhm, nein, aber ich habe doch Blaise. Ich liebe nur ihn." Sagte Draco und sah Blaise verliebt an. Blaise gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er wohl noch etwas sagen sollte und so meinte Draco, „Aber, wenn es Blaise nicht geben würde, dann wärst du sicher auf meiner Liste, ganz oben. Harry, du bist nicht hässlich! Aber bitte versteh mich doch, ich könnte mit dir nichts anfangen, weil ich Blaise liebe!"

„Ich weiß doch. Sorry, war eine dumme Frage. Ich würde auch nicht nein sagen. Aber lieben könnte ich dich sicher nicht. Dazu sind wir zu gegensätzlich und uns doch wieder zu ähnlich, das würde sicher nicht gut gehen. Vorher würde es wohl mit Blaise klappen. Aber keine Sorge, ich weiß, er gehört dir." Sagte Harry und grinste, weil Draco Blaise zu sich zog und ihn bestimmend küsste.

„Och sind die nicht süß!", flüsterte nun Hermine und sah verträumt zu Blaise und Draco.

„Ja, du hast recht!" stimmte ihr nun Pansy zu, die gerade eben den Raum betrat...

„Aber Draco, du weißt schon, dass sollte dieses Gerücht bestehen bleiben, dass du dann Vater wirst?", fragte Harry und bekam einen Lachanfall, weil Draco ihn völlig entgeistert anschaute. Die anderen begannen ebenfalls zu lachen...

Es war ein sehr aufregender Nachmittag. Es kamen noch viele Slytherin. Ron und Hermine verstanden sich eigentlich mit allen. Denn sie hatten erkannt, dass es zu den Slytherin gehörte, so zu sein, wie sie sich in Hogwarts gaben. Es war genau das, was man von ihnen erwartete. Doch hier waren sie so wie alle anderen Jugendlichen auch...

Später gingen alle, auch die Erwachsenen nach draußen. Was nun kam schockte nicht nur Ron und Hermine sondern auch Harry...

„Okay, da nun alle da sind, können wir anfangen. Ich gebe nun jeder Mannschaft 30 Minuten um die Festung zu errichten, einen Plan auszuarbeiten und Munition bereitzulegen. In 30 Minuten wird dann das Signal ertönen und die Schlacht beginnt." Erklärte Tom den Anwesenden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine verstanden nur Bahnhof.

„Ach und noch was, ich will, dass wir gewinnen. Also Freunde, los geht's." sagte Tom noch und ging zu den Erwachsenen. Sofort begannen alle wild durcheinander zulaufen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung." Sagte Harry.

„Los ihr Drei kommt her!" rief Draco.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Harry als er zu den anderen Jugendlichen trat.

„Die große Schneeballschlacht steht an, hat euch Tom das nicht gesagt?", fragte Pansy verwirrt.

„Nein!" kam es von den Dreien.

„War ja klar. Also jedes Jahr gibt es einen große Schlacht zwischen den Erwachsenen und den Kindern. Bis jetzt haben leider immer Tom und seine Leute gewonnen. Aber dieses Jahr wird es anders... Hoffentlich. Also lasst uns anfangen." Meinte Pansy.

Sie erhielt zustimmendes Gemurmel von den anderen.

Harry sah zu den Erwachsenen sie liefen leicht unkoordiniert durcheinander. Er fasste ein Entschluss.

„Okay Leute, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es immer macht, aber ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns auf. Dann kommen wir schneller voran. Was wir brauchen ist ein Führer, der alles Koordiniert und dem die anderen gehorchen, am besten ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sonst kommen wir nicht weiter, seht euch den Haufen da drüben an!" viele schauten zu ihren Eltern und grinsten, einfach unglaublich, wie die Erwachsenen durcheinander liefen und sich teilweise jetzt schon bewarfen... Deshalb stimmten ihm alle zu.

„Okay, Harry, deine Idee also sag an, wer macht was?", fragte Blaise.

„Ich?" Alle nickten. „Okay. Die Jungs machen einen Schneewall. Los fangt schon mal an!" Alle Jungen lösten sich aus der Gruppe und fingen sofort an einen Wall zu bauen. „Die Mädchen gehen dahinter und machen Haufen, holt den Schnee von weiter hinten her, damit wir nachher Munition machen können, und nicht aus dem Schutzfeld müssen." Gab Harry an.

„Okay Jungs, der Wall ist lang genug, jetzt höher und breiter. Damit nicht ein paar Schneebälle die Wall zum einstürzen bringt. Den Schnee dazu von vorne holen, nicht von hinten! Am besten ihr zieht furchen, dann ist es schwer unsere Wall zu erstürmen." befahl Harry und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass wirklich alle taten, was er von ihnen wollte und dass es wirklich nicht so schwer war, den anderen zu sagen, was sie machen sollten.

Nach 10 Minuten war der Wall errichtet. Sie war stabil und so hoch, dass man dahinter gut knien konnte, ohne von Schneebällen getroffen zu werden.

„Okay, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Milli, Ron und Hermine, macht kleine Löcher in die Wall, damit wir einen Überblick haben, wo sich die Feinde aufhalten, aber nicht durch sie getroffen werden können!" gab Harry weiter an. Es war für Harry selbstverständlich, dass er seine Befehle erklärte, er wollte ja, dass alle wussten für was es gut war...

„Die anderen Jungs, errichtet hinter dem ersten Wall einen weiteren." Harry war gerade die Idee gekommen sich doppelt zu schützen. Und noch ein gemeiner Gedanke kam ihm, als er Sirius beobachtete, der gerade dabei war die Wall der Erwachsenen zu stabilisieren...

„Drei Mädchen machen dahinter wieder Schneehäufen! Die anderen machen Gruben, gerade so tief, dass man jemand reinsetzen kann und eingraben. Den Schnee, den ihr aushebt lasst daneben, den brauchen wir noch, wenn wir unsere Gefangenen einbuddeln!", für die letzte Anweisung bekam er seltsame Blicke, und viele grinsten still in sich hinein..

Nach 5 Minuten war auch dies fertig. Harry beobachtete dabei die Feinde, wie er sie jetzt nannte. Sie schienen alle für sich zu arbeiten, dennoch waren sie fast genauso weit wie sie, sie waren ein wirklich eingespieltes Team.

Die Wälle der Kinder standen in einem Abstand von 3 Metern. Zu dem feindlichen Wall waren es vielleicht 5 Meter. Voller Vorfreude betrachtete Harry das Werkeln der Erwachsenen. Nie hätte er gedacht einen Lucius Malfoy im Schnee buddeln zu sehen... und Tom war auch mit von der Partie...

„Okay los kommt alle her!", sie positionierten sich im äußeren Verteidigungskreis.

„Okay fangt alle an Schneebälle zu machen. Damit wir gleich vorlegen können..." gab Harry an.

„Oh man, das ist echt krass so gut waren wir noch nie, wenn mir nur nicht so kalt wäre..." meinte eine kleine Slytherin.

„Was, dir ist kalt?" fragte Harry nachdenklich. Er hatte sich wieder den Wärmeschutz gezaubert.

„Ja, dir nicht?" gab das Mädchen zurück.

„Nein, warte." Harry sprach über das Mädchen den Spruch. „Wie heißt du, ich habe dich glaube ich noch nicht gesehen, gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?"

„Cool danke! Ich heiße Kate, und ja, ich bin auch in Hogwarts." rief die Kleine.

„Was war das?", fragte nun Blaise neugierig. Alle schauten jetzt auf Harry und Harry sah, dass einig schon leicht zitterten.

„Ich habe ihr einen Wärmezauber verpasst." Erklärte Harry.

„Welchen?" kam es sogleich aus allen Richtungen.

Harry begann kurz zu erklären, was er machte und wie er funktionierte. Alle legten ihn über sich, oder wer ihn nicht konnte, dem wurde von jemanden geholfen.

„Super, Harry, so können wir gewinnen. Das war meist unser Nachteil, wir sind immer halb erfroren..." meinte nun Pansy.

„Okay dann auf in den Kampf! Lasst uns mal den Erwachsenen zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat. Das ist unser Spiel! Nieder mit den Erwachsenen!" meinte Harry.

Einige nickten, die anderen schauten unsicher zu ihren Gegnern.

„Was ist, wollt ihr nicht gewinnen?" fragte Harry nun. Er hatte schnell erkannt, dass seine Gefährten leicht nervös wurden...

„Naja, wir kämpfen gegen Tom, er ist unser Meister, wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so bewerfen." Meinte nun die blonde Kate von vorhin.

„Okay, ich sehe die Schwachstelle." Sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Okay überlass Tom mir." Meinte er dann.

„Aber dann sind da auch unsere Eltern..." gab eine Braunhaarige, die Freundin von Kate mit dem Namen Carla, zu bedenken.

Harry grinste. Das hatte er nicht bedacht. Tom hatte den Respekt der Kinder auf seiner Seite. Und da viele Reinblütig waren, war das eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, dass sie das für jetzt vergaßen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Eltern ihren Kinder böse sein würden, wenn sie heute gewinnen würden...

„Okay, dann hört mir zu. Ich will, dass ihr vergesst, gegen wen wir eigentlich antreten. Es sind ganz einfach Erwachsene, nicht unsere Eltern, Freunde oder Paten."

„Aber..." meinte jemand. Doch Harry hob die Hand. Er schaute in die Runde.

„Kein aber. Bitte stellt es euch vor. Schließt kurz eure Augen. Vergesst wo wir sind. Stellt euch vor, wir wurden in der großen Schlacht von Tom und seinen Todesser getrennt. Wir müssen nun alleine dafür sorgen, dass wir überleben. Um das Überleben unserer Eltern, Verwandten und Freunde so sichern, müssen wir unsere Burg verteidigen! Doch das will Dumbledore verhindern, er hat seine Kämpfer auf uns angesetzt, sie wollen unsere Burg einnehmen, damit unsere Freunde, Eltern und Verwandte nicht mehr zurück können... Jetzt frage ich euch, wollen wir uns das gefallen lassen? Werden wir das zulassen?" fragte Harry.

„NEIN!" schrieen ihm alle entgegen. Und schauten ihn nun entschlossen an.

„Dann macht euch bereit, denen werden wir es zeigen!" rief Harry und bekam dafür einen schrägen Blick von Tom, Sirius und Severus. Er grinste die drei unheilverkündend an.

Was machst du Kleiner wurde er von Tom gefragt.

Och nichts gab er unschuldig zurück. Übrigens die Zeit ist um setzte er nach.

Bereit für eine Niederlage 

Träum weiter. Ich steck dich in die Tasche... Na warte 

„Okay hört alle her, es ist soweit. Auf die Plätze fertig los!" rief Tom und schon flogen die Schneebälle durch die Gegend.

Die Jugendlichen störten nun die Bälle nicht sehr, da sie nicht die Kälte nur kurz spürten, die von ihnen ausging, außerdem, war ihr Wall hoch genug, dass nur wenige Bälle rüber kamen.

„Okay, alle nach rechts außen Zielen!" gab Harry an. Alle warfen auf die rechte Hälfte. Sie wurden mit einem Stöhnen der Erwachsenen belohnt.

„Okay jetzt die Mitte... wieder Rechts... ja so ist es gut... Mitte..." Harry ließ links mit Absicht raus, weil er wollte, dass sich da alle hinverzogen.

„Okay nun macht euch Bälle vor, mindestens fünf Stück!" raunte Harry seinen Gefährten zu. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen, stellte er fest, dass die jüngeren den großen immer neue Bälle machten. Er wollte es zwar vorschlagen, doch er fand es unfair. Aber es freute ihn ungeheim, dass alle so gut mitdachten.

„Okay nun Schnellattacke, alle auf links." Befahl Harry. Ihm entging nicht, dass sich die Erwachsen wappneten, um loszuschlagen.

„Okay. Ich glaube, sie kommen. Also macht kurze Pause und neue Bälle!" befahl Harry erneut. Jetzt war es wichtig, gleich ein Zeichen zu setzen und Tom zu zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat.

Mit einem Grinsen verfolgte er, wie Sirius sich in einen Hund verwandelte und sich gemeinsam mit Lucius und Narzissa fertig machten zum Angriff...

„Draco, Blaise, Ron, Milli zu mir." Die Vier kamen sofort. „Okay Draco, Ron- ihr auf Lucius; Milli, Blaise - ihr übernehmt Narzissa und ich werde mich um Sirius kümmern. Ihr andern volle Bombardierung auf die drei, nur zwei Bälle, dann wieder die anderen bewerfen!"

Alle gingen in Position.

„Wir werden sie einmal schön einseifen." Raunte Harry seinen Mitstreitern zu. Die begeistert nickten. Bei Draco machte er sich keine Sorgen, er würde seinem Vater sicher nichts schenken und Lucius würde es seinem Sohn auch nicht übel nehmen...

Dann ging es los. Sirius, Lucius und Narzissa gingen in den Angriff über. Sie stürmten auf den Wall der Kinder zu. Doch hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet unter solch einen Beschuss zu geraten.

Abgelenkt von den Bällen hatten sie kaum die Möglichkeit den Wall einzureisen, die kleinen Stellen, die sie einreisen konnten wurden sofort wieder repariert. Und die Drei Angreifer befanden sie sich schneller, als sie Hilfe sagen konnten, unter den Kindern im Schnee und hatten eine ordentliche Ladung Schnee im Gesicht.

Doch keiner hatte Lust aufzuhören, es moppte sie ein wenig, so überrumpelt worden zu sein. Besonders Lucius ging es ein wenig an die Ehre, schon wieder von Harry Potter überrumpelt worden...

Draco stopfte seinem Vater genüsslich den Schnee unter sein Hemd, Milli hatte mit Narzissa, die ihre Patentante war, ebenso wenig Erbarmen, auch sie stopfte ihr Schnee überall hin, wo sie ran kam...

Harry hatte sich einfach auf Sirius gesetzt und ihn so gezwungen sich zurückzuverwandeln. Sirius hätte Harry wohl leicht von sich werfen können, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. Also ergab er sich seinem Patensohn.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich schonst, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich das tun werde." Zischte Harry seinem Paten zu bevor, er ihn Schnee ins Gesicht rieb.

„Aufhören, ich ergebe mich!" rief Narzissa keine zwei Minuten nach dem erfolglosen Angriff und auch Lucius ergab sich schließlich, da er gegen seinen Sohn einfach nicht ankam, wobei Ron da auch nicht ganz unschuldig dabei war...

Harry hatte inzwischen wieder begonnen die Angriffe zu koordinieren. Carla und Kate hatten ihn von Sirius befreit und saßen nun gemütlich auf ihm. Sie kannten Sirius schon und sie hatten ihn einfach gern, das gleiche galt für Sirius, auch er hatte die beiden Kleinen sehr gern, deshalb blieb er auch mehr oder weniger ruhig liegen.

„Okay, ich will euch glauben. Lasst sie los, ich vertraue ihnen, dass sie uns nicht hinterrücks angreifen. Dennoch schnürt ihnen die Hände an den Körper. Und dann jeden in ein Loch und eingraben! Dann können sie uns wirklich nicht mehr angreifen..." befahl Harry und es wurde sofort gemacht...

Harry hatte aber Mitleid mit seinen Gefangen und als er sicher war, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnten, sprach er noch den selben Wärmezauber über die Drei aus, wie zuvor über seine Gefährten. Dafür bekam er ein dankbares Grinsen der Zauberer.

„Leute, passt auf ich denke die nächsten werden die Zabinis, und Parkinsons sein!" warnte Harry seine Mannschaft. „Pansy, Blaise wollt ihr dabei sein, oder lieber verteidigen?" fragte Harry nach. „Wenn hier jemand meinen Dad lahm legt, dann bin ich das!" meinte Pansy und machte sich auf den Angriff der Erwachsenen bereit.

Harry kommandierte auch jetzt wieder Leute ab, die für die Überwältigung zuständig sein würden, die anderen bewaffneten sich wieder. Um nicht aufzufallen bestimmte Harry, dass die Kleineren weiter werfen sollten.

Sirius, Lucius und Narzissa konnten nur stauen, wie durchorganisiert die Jugendlichen dieses Jahr waren. Harry hatte sie super unter Kontrolle.

Lisa Zabini machte etwas mehr Probleme, weil ihre Angreifer etwas zimperlicher waren, doch Harry kam ihnen zu Hilfe und so saß dann auch Lisa in ihrem Loch und wurde eingegraben. Und natürlich bekam auch sie einen Wärmezauber verpasst.

Harry konnte nur grinsen. Jetzt hatten sie schon sieben Gefangene. Tom würde langsam in Panik geraten.

„Okay, ich denke wir können auch mal angreifen!" erklärte Harry. „ich denke wir sollten versuchen den Wall einzureisen. Okay, Vincent, Gregory, Ron, Blaise, Draco und ich stürmen los! Pansy, Hermine und ihr zwei" Harry deutete auf zwei kleinere Mädchen, „Kommt mit und legt euch direkt an die Mauer, man wird euch nicht sehen, da sie keine Luken haben. Fangt an den Schnee vorsichtig zu untergraben. Auf mein Zeichen werden wir erneut stürmen und ihr reist die Mauer mit ein und zieht euch zurück. Verstanden?"

Ein allgemeines Nicken kam.

„Oh verdammt, Achtung. Severus auf links und Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle auf rechts. Verdammt. Bombardieren. Ich nehmen Severus, ihr die anderen beiden." Dabei deutete Harry auf die Gruppe die Rechts lag. „Schneebälle feuern, los! Und die anderen Angriff, los lauft!" rief Harry und Vincent, Gregory, Ron, Blaise und Draco stürzten mit den eingeplanten Mädchen davon. Die andern Bombardierten weiter und fingen die Eindringlinge recht gekonnt ab. Gut, ein Teil des rechten Außenwalls brach ein.

Harry hatte schwer zu kämpfen mit Severus, er wollte sich nicht ergeben, doch auch er war zu vorsichtig, was Harry schamlos ausnutze und dem schon zitternden Severus nochmals eine Ladung Schnee in den Kragen stopfte. Dann, als er sich ergab, wurde auch Severus, wie Crabbe und Goyle eingegraben, was ihn ärgerte...

Draco und Co brachen ein Teil der Mittelmauer ein und kehrten unter starken Beschuss wieder zurück, die Mädchen aber blieben an der Außenmauer und untergruben sie.

„Okay, macht Schneebälle. Wir werden, nachdem die andern, die Mauer eingerissen haben losstürmen und unter Beschuss die Feinde überrumpeln. Okay. Denkt daran, ich übernehmen Tom! Los!" rief Harry, als er alle Bälle in der Hand hielten.

Alle Jugendlichen stürmten los, die Mädchen an der Mauer standen auf und warfen sich über die Mauer und es begann eine wilde Schneegaudi, aber da die Jugendlichen in der Überzahl waren konnten sie ihre Eltern und die anderen unter sich im Schnee begraben.

Harry hatte sich auf Tom geworfen und schaufelte ihm Schnee ins Gesicht. Doch Tom drehte den Spieß um und begrub Harry unter sich, er begann Harry Schnee ins Gesicht zu schaufeln, doch Harry ließ das kalt, da der Schnee ihn nicht störte, doch ehe Tom fragen konnte, hatten ihn Ron und Hermine von Harry runter gezogen und gegen die Mauer gepresst, die noch stand. Harry packte Tom an den Füßen, dass er unterhalb der Mauer lag und Hermine sprang über die Mauer und warf sie um, dass der Schnee auf Tom landete. Harry setzte sich auf Toms Bauch, damit Tom nicht mehr weg konnte, grub ihm aber sein Gesicht frei, schließlich wollte er Tom ja nicht ersticken lassen. Ron, der noch Toms Arme festhielt, ließ Harry mit Tom alleine, nachdem Harry seine Beine auf Toms Armen platziert hatte. Ron kam nun anderen Slytherin und Hermine zu Hilfe.

„Na, was ist, ergibst du dich?" fragte Harry, als er Tom befreit hatte, ihn aber immer noch unter sich festhielt. Nochmals würde er sich nicht so überrumpeln lassen...

„Niemals!" gab Tom zurück. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch nun setzte sich ein kleine Blonde Slytherin noch auf Toms Beine. Sie grinste Harry an und sagte: „So und nun mach ihn fertig Harry. Du hast ihn schon einmal besiegt, du kannst es auch noch Mal." Harry grinste sie an. „Du hast Recht."

Tom zappelte noch eine Weile, musste sich dann aber geschlagen geben, er hatte keine Chance mehr, außerdem wurde es ihm langsam richtig kalt.

„Okay Harry ich ergebe mich!" kam es leise von Tom. Und sah Harry bittend an, doch Harry grinste spitzbübisch auf Tom nieder. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen...

„Lauter, wir hören dich nicht!" meinte Harry und sah sich um. Alle Erwachsenen langen noch leicht kämpfend unter ihren Kindern begraben. Doch man sah deutlich, dass ihnen langsam kalt wurde, denn der Schnee auf ihrer Haut war geschmolzen und somit ihre Sachen nass...

„Okay ich ergebe mich!" kam es nun lauter von Tom.

„Okay, Leute ihr habt es gehört!" rief Harry. Seine Gefährten schauten ihn an. Ihnen konnte man ansehen, dass es ihnen gefiel.

„Okay Tom dann befehle deinen Leuten sich zu ergeben. Keine Tricks!" forderte Harry.

„Okay. Leute ihr habt Harry gehört. Wir ergeben uns..." rief nun Tom und hoffe somit aus dem kalten Schnee zu kommen.

„Ich höre nichts!" kam es kalt von Harry und einige erschauderten.

„Wir haben verstanden, wir ergeben uns!" kam es von einigen Erwachsenen.

„Und nun alle!" forderte Harry.

„Wir ergeben uns!" riefen die Erwachsenen.

„Okay. Los, lasst sie frei und grabt unsere Gefangenen aus!" meinte Harry und erhob sich. Er hielt Tom die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch.

„Warum ausgraben?" kam es von Tom, doch Harry zeigt in die Richtung, wo ihr Wall noch stand. Gut er hatte einen leichten Schaden von ihrem plötzlichen Angriffsschlag genommen, doch man konnte die Malfoys, Zabinis, Crabbe, Goyle, Severus und Sirius gut eingegraben im Schnee erkennen.

„Wahnsinn, ich hätte nie gedacht Severus einmal eingegraben zu sehen... Mensch habt ihr Ideen..." lachte Tom und konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Es sah auch zu lustig aus.

„Aber ist es nicht unmenschlich? Ich meine, sie werden sicher krank!" kam es nun von Tom, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich habe sie mit einem Wärmezauber ausgestattet."

Tom nickte anerkennend. Jetzt wunderte ihn nicht mehr, dass es den Kindern scheinbar nicht kalt war...

Als alle Gefangenen befreit waren machten sich alle fröhlich quatschend auf den Weg nach drin. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel...

Die Erwachsenen mussten den Kindern zugestehen, dass sie gewonnen hatten, denn niemals hätten sie sich den Angriffen der Kinder erwehren können... er kam einfach zu plötzlich. Natürlich versuchten sie rauszubekommen, wie es den sonst so undisziplinierten Kindern gelungen war zu gewinnen. Kate wurde es irgendwann zu viel und sie stellte sich an in die Mitte und begann zu erzählen, dass Harry ein guter Anführer war, und dass sie alle ihm vertraut hatten und gemacht hatten was er wollte.

Als sie geendet hatte schauten alle Harry anerkennend an.

„Tom, ich glaube, du warst mal der dunkle Lord. Wie mir scheint übernimmt Harry bald dein Amt..." witzelte Sirius.

„Sirius, sag das nicht. Ich hab keine Lust, der dunkle Lord zu werden, das ist viel zu stressig..." kam es empört von Harry.

„Oh man, da hab ich aber noch mal Glück gehabt!" meinte Tom und ging zu Harry. „Ich weiß, dass dir alle folgen würden, wenn du rufen würdest... Keine Angst. Das ist okay für mich. So aber nun würde ich dir gerne mal meinen gesamten Inneren Kreis vorstellen, damit du weißt, wen du vorhin geschlagen hast." Sagte Tom und Harry konnte beobachten wie sich die Todesser in einer Reihe aufstellten. Ihm war es ein wenig peinlich, er kam sich so wichtig vor. Er war froh, dass sich Ron und Hermine zu ihm stellten.

„Okay, Harry, Ron und Hermine, das ist mein Innerer Kreis und somit meine engsten Vertrauten.

Das ist Lucius Malfoy, seine Frau Narzissa und sein Sohn Draco." Tom zeigte auf die Familie Malfoy, die als erste in der Reihe stand.

„Das ist Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Björn Zabini, seine Frau Lisa und ihr Sohn Blaise, ach ja, nenn Zabini niemals Björn, das mag er ganz und gar nicht." Meinte Tom noch zu Harry. „Das hier sind Viktor Crabbe, seine Frau Vera und ihr Sohn Vincent und ihre Tochter Kate. Das sind George Goyle, seine Frau Judith und ihr Sohn Gregory und Gabriel. Jochen Parkinson mit seiner Frau Dorothee und ihre Tochter Pansy. Cliff Bullstrode mit seiner Frau Luci und ihre Töchter Millicent und Carla.

Augustus Rookwood, Antonie Dolohow, ich glaube, sie sind dir bekannt und jetzt wundert euch nicht, dass sind McNair, Jugson, Rabastan, Mulciber, Avery, Travers. Von ihnen sage ich euch nur den Nachnamen, denn es ist bei ihnen in der Familie ein Verbrechen den Vornamen zu verraten. Das ist noch ein uraltes Überbleibsel, sozusagen eine Tradition. Fragt nicht weiter, ich habe es lange versucht.

So aber nun lasst uns mal was essen, ich verhungere gleich. Also Leute schlagt zu, es ist genug für alle da..." sagte Tom, das ließ sich keiner zweimal sagen. Alle stürzten sich an den Tisch, der mit den leckersten Sachen beladen war.

Harry bekam einen Lachkrampf, als er sah, wie alle aufs Essen reinfuhren. Er selbst würde, wenn überhaupt nur ganz wenig Essen, denn mit dem Abendessen stand er immer noch auf Kriegsfuß...

„Was hast du?" fragte Draco, der neben Harry saß. Ron und Hermine saßen weiter unten am Tisch und waren in ein Gespräch mit Pansy und Milli verwickelt.

„Schau dir doch mal alle an, man könnte meinen, sie haben schon seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, dabei haben wir doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Kuchen gegessen! Schau mal dein Vater. Nicht mal Besteck benutzt er. Dabei dachte ich Malfoys Essen nicht mit Fingern!" Draco sah zu seinem Vater, der gerade dabei war einen Fleischspieß abzunagen.

„Harry du hast Recht, dass kann niemals mein Vater sein." Draco kicherte. „Aber sag mal hast du keinen Hunger, also ich könnte ein Schwein verspeisen!" meinte Draco steckte sich ein großes Stück Steak in den Mund.

„Naja Hunger schon, aber ich vertrag es nicht. Also werde ich mich zurückhalten!" meinte Harry leise.

„Immer noch so schlimm?" fragte jetzt Blaise mitfühlend.

„Ja, aber nur beim Abendessen." Sagte Harry und schob lustlos sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her.

„Harry jetzt denk doch nicht immer daran, was kommen könnte. Jetzt genieß das Essen und wenn es nachher wirklich so kommen sollte, dann werden wir dir beistehen. So und nun iss!" sagte Blaise und umarmte Harry, was ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick von Tom einbrachte.

Gegen alle Vorsätze und Erfahrungen von Harry, haute er ebenso, wie alle anderen rein. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie ausgehungert er eigentlich war.

Tom und Severus freuten sich, dass es Harry so schmeckte, doch wusste im Gegensatz zu Tom Severus, was es für Harry wohl bedeuten würde. Deshalb nahm er sich vor Harry im Auge zu behalten... um, wenn es ein musste für ihn da zu sein...

Tom freute sich, dass es Harry so gut zu gehen schien, auch konnte er fühlen, dass es dem Jungen wirklich gut ging. Ron und Hermine hatten sich super eingelebt. Sie wurden von den Slytherin akzeptiert und sie akzeptierten sie. Es war einfach alles super.

Harry hier bei ihm, Dumbledore im Ausland auf einer Konferenz, die nichts bringen würde, da die Hälfte der Teilnehmer auf jeden Fall schwarze Magie tolerierten, wenn nicht sogar gebrauchten...

Es lief einfach alles sehr gut. Doch Tom war sich auch bewusst, dass es so nicht weiter gehen würde. Denn, Harry würde wieder nach Hogwarts gehen...

Nach dem Essen unterhielten sich alle ausgelassen. Die Jugendlichen hatten sich in die Keller zurückgezogen, denn dort wurde wie jedes Jahr eine Disko veranstaltet... und auch wenn es keiner glauben würde, dort wurde Muggelmusik gespielt...

Harry hatte gleich nach dem Abendessen bemerkt, dass es nicht gut war, zu essen oder soviel zu essen. Jetzt war es eh schon zu spät sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was besser gewesen wäre...

Das Essen lag ihm wie ein Stein im Magen. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort freiwillig übergeben, damit der Druck weg wäre, doch das konnte er nicht tun, Severus hatte ihm gesagt, wie wichtig es war, dass er zunahm, also würde er versuchen solange wir möglich das Essen bei sich zu behalten...

Harry war nicht, wie die anderen in den Keller gegangen, ihm war jetzt nicht nach Musik... Er wollte nur seine Ruhe. Er schlich sich durch die Oberen Zimmer und legte sich in eines der Betten. Obwohl es ihm absolut nicht gut ging, schlief er nach einer Weile doch ein.

Er schlummerte nicht lange vor sich hin, als er wieder wach wurde, weil sein Magen nun wirklich rebellierte... Jetzt war es aller höchste Zeit ins Bad zu kommen...

Oh man warum immer ich schimpfte Harry wütend und ging ins Bad, das er vorhin schon gesehen hatte.

Tom hörte die Gedanken von Harry und machte sich auf die Suche, denn er fühlte, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war... Bevor er aber verschwinden konnte, kam Severus zu ihm und sagte. „Der Kleine liegt oben im Gästezimmer." Dann war Severus auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Tom runzelte die Stirn, konnte man ihn so leicht durchschauen? Aber egal, er würde jetzt erst mal Harry suchen gehen.

Und tatsächlich fand er Harry in einem der Gästezimmer, na ja wohl eher im Bad.

Harry lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne, er so völlig fertig aus. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und wirkte sehr blass.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, es schlauchte ihn immer noch, dabei dachte er, dass er sich einmal daran gewöhnt hätte.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, als er eine Bewegung in der Tür wahrnahm. In der Tür stand Tom. Harry erhob sich, Tom musste das nun wahrlich nicht gesehen haben. Er wollte nicht, dass Tom ihn so fertig sah...

„Tom was machst du hier?" fragte Harry und schaute in den Spiegel. Nun ja er sah auch schon mal besser aus.

„Was war hier los?" kam es besorgt von Tom, er ging auf Harry zu und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Nichts. Alles ist okay. Ich gehe nun runter zu den anderen." Meinte Harry.

„Warte. Komm her." Meinte Tom und zog Harry zu sich. „Du musst nicht immer alleine stark sein. Auch wenn ich nicht viel von Schwangerschaften weiß, weiß ich, dass es nicht so leicht ist. Komm, leg dich noch ein wenig hin. Du bist sicherlich müde..." Tom dirigierte Harry zum Bett und legte sich mit dem Junge hin.

Harry ließ es geschehen. Es freute ihn, dass Tom da war und dass er sich Sorgen zu machen schien. Er kuschelte sich an seinen Tom. Nach kurzer Zeit war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Etwa eine Stunde vor Mitternacht weckte Tom den Jungen in seinen Armen sanft.

„Harry, Schatz. Komm wach auf, nicht mehr lange und das neue Jahr beginnt." Flüsterte Tom Harry ins Ohr. Seine Hände strichen sanft über Harrys Gesicht. Harry schmuste sich näher an Tom, er wollte nicht aufstehen, hier war es viel zu schön.

„Mh, ich will nicht weg, hier ist es viel zu gemütlich." Kam es leise von Harry. Tom schmunzelte. Harry schien es wirklich bei ihm gefallen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er noch einmal mit Harry in einem Bett liegen würde. Er nahm Harry einfach in den Arm, auch ihm viel es schwer, jetzt aufzustehen.

„Komm Harry lass uns runter zu den anderen gehen, sie werden sich sicherlich schon fragen, wo wir sind." Meinte Tom und drückte Harry von sich weg um sich aufzusetzen.

„Ach was, Severus weiß doch wo wir sind. Ich glaube sie kommen auch ohne uns ganz gut zurecht. Meinst du nicht. Außerdem, will ich vielleicht gar nicht wissen, was sie denken." Meinte Harry und wurde leicht rot.

„Woher weißt du schon wieder, dass Severus weiß wo du bist?" kam es leicht perplex von Tom.

Harry sah Tom an. Dann antwortete er. „Ach, mir bekommt das Abendessen schon lange nicht mehr. Das weiß auch Severus, also war es klar, dass er mich im Auge behalten würde. Er war kurz hinter mir, als ich das Speisezimmer verließ. Er ist immer da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Er hat dir bestimmt gesagt, wo ich zu finden bin, oder?"

„Ja hat er, aber nur weil ich nach dir schauen wollte, als du mir deine Gedanken geschickt hast." Meinte Tom.

„Hab ich das? Sorry, wollte ich nicht. Aber ich hab mich einfach so über mich geärgert... Denn ich weiß ja, dass Abends nichts mehr essen sollte... aber es war einfach so verlockend. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir deinen Abend nicht verdorben..." meinte Harry nun und setzte sich auch auf.

„Nein Harry das hast du nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein. War es der schönste Abend, den ich seit langem hatte..." meinte Tom und nahm Harry in den Arm.

Arm in Arm machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als die beiden so nach unten gingen. Die meisten hatten sich schon draußen auf der Terrasse zusammengefunden und fieberten jetzt Mitternacht entgegen.

Tom und Harry betraten die Terrasse, sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und auf beiden lag die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Harry fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl, doch Tom hielt ihn weiter fest.

„Meine lieben Freunde, ich freue mich, dass ihr alle hier seit. Jetzt lasst uns das neue Jahr beginnen, auf das es ein besseres Jahr wird, als die Jahre davor." Alle Todesser erhoben ihre Sektgläser. Harry und Tom bekamen auch ein Glas gereicht. Harry bekam natürlich, wie es ich für einen Schwangeren gehörte, nur Orangensaft.

Nachdem die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser nicht mehr auf Harry und Tom lag, konnte Harry sich auch wieder entspannen. Er löste sich von Tom und ging zu Ron und Hermine.

„Harry, wo warst du denn? Wir haben dich schon vermisst." Kam es von Ron.

„Mir war nicht ganz wohl, ich habe mich hingelegt." Meinte Harry nur. Ron schaute noch etwas komisch, Hermine dagegen verstand.

„Komm mit, Blaise hat dich auch schon vermisst." Meinte Hermine und zog Harry zu den Slytherin hinüber.

Alle zählten gemeinsam den Countdown.

10...9...8...

Harry sah sich um, er wollte irgendwie jetzt bei Tom sein, also löste er sich wieder von Ron und Hermine und ging rüber zu Tom, der ein wenig Abseits stand und in den Himmel schaute.

7...6...5...

Harry stand kurz vor Tom.

4...3...2...1

„Ein gutes Neues Jahr" riefen alle gleichzeitig.

„Tom? Ein gutes Neues Jahr." Sagt Harry und sah Tom dabei in die Augen.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch!" sagte Tom und zog Harry einfach an sich ran.

„Das wird das beste Jahr werden. Denn wir werden Eltern! Ich danke dir dafür Harry!" flüsterte Tom.

Langsam näherte er sich Harry. Harry schloss die Augen, als er Toms Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

Toms Lippen lagen hauchzart auf die von Harry und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde schweben. Es war einfach unglaublich.

Tom löste sich von Harry und sah in den Himmel, der voller bunter Lichter war. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um den Kuss. So was hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Harry lehnte sich unbewusst an Tom, der ihn sanft umdrehte und ihn dann an sich drückte, so standen sie da, eng umschlungen und betrachteten, wie das neue Jahr Einzug hielt. Es könnte so schön sein...

Als das Schauspiel am Himmel sich langsam dem Ende neigte schaute Harry zu Tom. Und zum ersten Mal war er sich sicher. Er hatte sich in diesen Mann verliebt. Mit diesen Mann konnte er sich vorstellen für immer zu leben. Doch wie stand Tom dazu? Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Nein, er wollte es genießen. Das alles hier, eine Familie, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte und Tom...

Tom schaute auf den Jungen runter, der zu ihm aufsah, ihn aber nicht zu sehen schien. Sanft strich er Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Durch die Berührung kam Harry wieder zu sich und lächelte Tom an. Sanft drehte Tom den Jungen um, und zog ihn sogleich wieder zu sich her.

Tom neigte seinen Kopf zu Harry und küsste ihn sanft. Dieses Mal vertieften sie ihn. Als sie sich wieder trennten applaudierten alle Gäste. Und Harry lief rot an. Es war ihm doch etwas peinlich. Doch Tom zog ihn noch näher an sich und küsste ihn erneut. Harry genoss es sichtlich Tom zeigte vor allen, dass er ihn mochte...

Nach einer Weile gingen alle wieder rein...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Also ich weiß nicht, aber die Schneeballschlacht hat mir einen riesen Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. g

Ich hoffe ihr hatten genauso einen Spaß beim lesen. Vielleicht eine kurze erklärung, weshalb die Jungendlichen so gut war: Sie machen das öfter (in Hogwarts etc...) Die erwachsenen dagegen immer nur dieses eine Mal...

So ich würde mich über einen Kommi freuen, morgen wird dann auch das nächste Kapi zum Beta gehen...

Bis bald

vickysnape


	26. Einkaufsbummel

Hallo Leute! Erst mal vielen danke für die vielen Kommis, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, ihr macht mich einfach so unglaublich glücklich...

Ich danke natürlich auch Kiki die sich die Mühe gemacht hat dieses kapi zu betan... einmal knudel

So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß...

vickysnape

26. Kapitel Einkaufsbummel

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren nach Silvester wieder nach Snape-Manor zurückgekehrt die folgenden Tage waren für sie ähnlich wie schon vor Silvester, Sirius kam sie meist nachmittags besuchen und morgens wurden sie von Severus, Tom und Lucius unterrichtet.

Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß, denn obwohl sie morgens recht zeitig aufstehen mussten, war der Unterricht ganz anders als in Hogwarts. Die Drei bemerkten meist gar nicht, dass sie überhaupt Unterricht hatten, noch dass sie was lernten. Die Drei „Lehrmeister" verwickelten die Jugendlichen immer in Gespräche, und vermittelten so den Stoff.

Natürlich hatte diese Unterrichtsform am Anfang zu leichter Verwirrung geführt, keiner der drei konnte sich vorstellen, wirklich was gelernt zu haben, also machte Severus einen kleinen Test. Ron und Harry stöhnten, jetzt hatten sie Ferien und mussten einen Test schreiben, doch zu ihrer Verblüffung hatten sie fast alles Richtig.

Natürlich glaubten sie im ersten Moment, dass die Fragen zu leicht waren, doch Hermine konnte ihnen bestätigen, dass sie teilweise UTZ-Niveau hatten.

Diese Tatsache war ein kleiner Schock für Ron, sein erster Gedanke war, dass Lucius oder Tom sie gedanklich manipuliert hatten oder sonst was gemacht hatte...

Doch Severus erklärte ihnen, dass es die Gespräche so verliefen, dass alle wichtigen Informationen immer wieder wiederholt wurden, auf immer anderen Wegen, so prägten sich diese fast schon unterbewusst im Gehirn ein. Und die kleinen Zauberübungen, die natürlich dazugehörten, trugen auch ihren Teil dazu bei.

Aber heute hatten sie frei bekommen, denn die drei wollten, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren würden, noch in die Winkelgasse. Schließlich mussten sie ihr Weihnachtsgeld wieder los werden...

Severus hatte es ihnen erlaubt, aber er würde sie begleiten, um sie notfalls vor den „Todesser" beschützen zu können und natürlich um die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten...

Natürlich hatte er nicht vor die Drei zu begleiten, er würde in die Nocturngasse gehen und dort selbst kleine Erledigungen machen.

Wenn etwas sein sollte, würden sich die Drei schon alleine verteidigen können, da war er sich sicher. Außerdem von wem sollte ihnen schon Gefahr drohen, sie waren relativ sicher, da weder Dumbledore noch Tom sie jagen würde... Naja bei Dumbledore wusste man zwar nie, was er als nächstes plante, aber er würde sicher nicht Harry angreifen...

Und ganz zur Not hatte Harry ja immer noch die Verbindung zu Tom über die Kette...

Sie machten sich schon morgens auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, um 16.00 Uhr würden sie sich wieder im Tropfenden Kessel treffen, um wieder zurückzureisen, da Harry nur eine Person mitnehmen konnte.

„So, nun lass ich euch alleine, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und tut mir den Gefallen und lasst die Todesser am Leben, die ihr hier sehen werdet..." meinte Severus leise zu den Dreien und Harry sah ihn daraufhin schief an. „Schau nicht so. Wir haben ein normales Leben, wenn wir nicht gerade bei Tom sind, und uns gegen Dumbledore verteidigen. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr hier welche seht. Außerdem würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn Tom heute den Befehl gegeben hat einzukaufen..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tom wird diesen Befehl sicher nicht gegeben haben. Er sagt doch immer keine Kontrolle... Aber gut. Wir halten uns dran. Nun wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß, Professor!" meinte Harry das Wort Professor hatte Harry extra laut gesagt, Severus nickte ihm zu.

„Gut Mr. Potter ich erwarte sie und ihre Freunde pünktlich wieder hier!" herrschte Severus Harry kalt an und drehte sich um und verschwand.

Harry wollt gerade erklären, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte. „Schon okay. Wir wissen, das es sich nun um Tarnung handelt..." Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Okay, dann ist gut, los lasst uns die Winkelgasse unsicher machen, sonst schlagen wir hier noch Wurzeln..."

Und so zogen die Drei von dannen und hatten eine Menge Spaß. Harry kaufte sich noch einige andere Babybücher, nur dass er die Hermine bezahlen ließ, denn er traute sich nicht wirklich. Ja der große Harry Potter, Junge der Lebt, Held der Zaubererwelt traute sich nicht ein einfaches Buch zu kaufen, lieber würde er gegen Voldemort in den Kampf ziehen...

Irgendwie war es ihm leicht peinlich, doch Hermine machte das nichts aus, sie sagte, wenn jemand sie fragte für was sie die Bücher brauchte, dass sie wohl bald ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde.

Damit Harry die Bücher auch immer lesen konnte, legte Hermine verschiedene Illusionen drüber. Jetzt hatte er eine gesamte Quidditch-Reihe zum Lesen und das würde ihm sicher jeder abnehmen.

Bei Fortescue Eissalon machten die Drei natürlich einen Zwischenstopp und schlugen sich die Bäuche mit Leckerein voll. Harry hatte von Tom einen Beutel voller Geld bekommen mit dem „Befehl" es unter die Mensch zu bringen und Harry würde diesem Befehl sicher nachkommen...

Als sie sich, wieder gestärkt, auf den Weg machen wollte, liefen ihnen Draco mit ein paar anderen Slytherin über den Weg.

„Malfoy, kann man nicht einmal in den Ferien in Ruhe einkaufen?" kam es sofort eiskalt von Harry. Ron und Hermine starrten ihn einen Moment perplex an, doch dann verstanden sie. Ihnen fiel es noch nicht ganz so leicht vom Freund- in den Feind-Modus zu wechseln, doch sie würden es sicher auch noch lernen, schließlich wurden sie von Severus und Lucius - die Meister der Masken - unterrichtet...

„Narbengesicht. Traust dich hier raus? Keine Angst vor den bösen Todessern?" meinte Draco nur und grinste kalt. „Aber nein, ich sehe Dumbledore lässt dich beschatten, als ob dir das helfen würde..."

Ron und Hermine ahnten schlimmes, denn das Glitzern, dass nun in Harrys Augen lag, hatte er immer, wenn er sich mit Severus stritt. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

„Ach halt doch deine Klappe Malfoy!" zischte Harry und blitze Draco an.

„Harry lass doch Malfoy in Ruhe, er hat keine Ahnung!" meint nun Hermine und zog Harry von Malfoy weg. Das tat sie eigentlich immer und so war es auch nicht weiter auffällig...

„Ja hör auf dein Kindermädchen, Potter!" rief Draco den Drei noch hinterher. Die Slytherin grölten.

„Wow, das war ja super. Ich hätte fast vergessen, dass wir Draco nicht ausstehen können!" meinte nun Ron und grinste. „Mensch, mir hätte was gefehlt, wenn ich mich nicht mit ihm streiten dürfte in Hogwarts!" gestand er aber ehrlich. Was die anderen beiden in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

Harry schaute sich unauffällig um, gut Tonks folgte ihnen weiter, Draco und die Slytherins wurden nicht weiter beschattet...

Harry hatte gleich, als sich das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnete gesehen, dass fast der gesamte Orden anwesend war und ihnen unauffällig folgte, doch er ließ sich die Überwachung nicht anmerken...

Als letztes wollte Harry noch unbedingt bei den Zwillingen vorbeischauen, schließlich sah man überall die Tüten von Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen. Also machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zu dem Scherzartikelladen.

Doch Harry hielt seine zwei Freunde zurück, etwas war seltsam an diesen Laden. Und das lag sicher auch an der Tatsache, dass soeben Lucius und Narzissa mit einem zufrieden Ausdruck im Gesicht den Laden verließen und Avery und McNair gerade rein gingen. Harry hatte da so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl.

„Harry was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Ich dachte, du wolltest zu Fred und George!" sagte Ron und schaute seinen Freund verwirrt an. Doch Harry sah einfach nur auf den Laden der Zwillinge. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sie konnte noch die Malfoy um die Ecke verschwinden sehen.

„Harry, glaubst du die beiden..." Harry nickte heftig auf Hermines Frage.

„Ja das glaube ich, aber warte, ich frag mal kurz nach! Nicht, dass wir was falsch machen..." meinte Harry, er lehnte sich an die Wand und tat so, als ob ihm nicht gut wäre. Hermine sah in besorgt an, doch Harry deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Tonks. Hermine nickte, sie hatte verstanden.

Ron sah zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her.

„Leute, was ist hier los?" meinte Ron jetzt und sah Hermine dabei an.

„Harry und ich glauben, dass deine Brüder für Tom arbeiten. Weil dort sehr viele Todesser des Inneren Kreises sind. Außerdem werden wir von Tonks beobachtet." Erklärte Hermine flüsternd und schaute wieder zum Laden, als gerade die Zabinis herauskamen, Ron starrte die auf den Laden...

Tom? Hörst du mich?

Ja, Harry, was gibt es?

Tom, arbeiten die Weasley-Zwillinge für dich?

Ja, das tun sie. Warum?

Nur so, weil bei ihnen sehr viele Todesser sind. Wollte ihnen gerade helfen gehen, aber wenn es so ist, ist es okay gab Harry frech zurück.

Oh, okay. Sag ihnen schöne Grüsse, sie sollen sich nicht so geballt bei den Fred und George aufhalten, das schädigt nur dem Geschäft der beiden. Achte darauf, dass sie mit euch im Hinterzimmer reden, wegen dem Orden...

Geht klar. sagte Harry und kicherte.

„Und was sagt Tom" wollte Hermine nun wissen. Auch Ron schaute fragend zu Harry.

„Nun er sagt, sie arbeiten für ihn. Ich hoffe Ron, es schockt dich nicht zu sehr!" doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein es ist okay. Sie haben eben schon früher erkannt, was wirklich abgeht. Sie haben uns letztes Jahr sicher nicht alles erzählt, was sie mit ihren Langziehohren gehört haben. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, wie es wirklich um meine Familie steht. Mum ist sich nicht wirklich mehr sicher, ob sie Dumbledore glauben kann. Sie versteht ihn einfach nicht mehr und Dad, na ja du weißt wie er ist. Er will, glaube ich, nur unsere Familie schützen. Bei Bill und Charlie, da hab ich keine Ahnung. Sie sind ja auch die meiste Zeit im Ausland. Percy, er gehört zwar nicht mehr zu Familie, aber ich denke, er wird wohl dem Minister treu sein und somit Dumbledore, und Ginny... na ja du weißt selbst wie sie ist. Aber in einem Punkt bin ich mir sicher, alle stehen hinter dir außer Percy natürlich. Nicht hinter Dumbledore oder Tom, sie würden dir auf jeden Fall folgen!" meinte Ron nur.

„Danke Ron, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich hab deine Familie sehr gern. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass sie geschützt ist und heil aus dem Krieg kommt." Sagte Harry, Ron nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Harry, das weiß ich, aber ich weiß auch, dass du nicht die ganze Welt schützen kannst. Es ist okay." Flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr.

„Na, los ihr zwei, lasst uns endlich gehen, sonst haben wir keine Zeit mehr, in einer halben Stunde müssen wir wieder zurück im Tropfenden Kessel sein." Meinte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg zum Laden.

Ron und Harry folgten ihr gleich und Ron schlang den Arm um ihre Hüfte. So betraten sie den Laden.

„Hi Harry!" rief Fred, der bei der Tür stand und zog den Jungen in eine feste Umarmung.

„Tag Brüderchen, Hermine." Grüßte er die beiden über Harrys Schulter hinweg.

„Tagchen Fred." Meinte Ron und sah sich im Laden um, er war sehr gut besucht. „Wo ist denn George?"

„Hier bin ich Brüderchen, los, lass dich drücken!" rief George und ehe sich die beiden versahen, drückte George sie. Doch dann sah er Harry und zog ihn aus Freds Umarmung und drückte ihn an sich und ließ ihn nicht wieder los.

„Mensch, Harry du machst vielleicht Sachen..." flüsterte George Harry zu.

„Sch... nicht hier. Habt ihr einen Raum, wo wir uns unterhalten können?" meinte Harry nur.

„Ja, Fred wird euch da hinbringen, wenn ihr euch hier umgeschaut habt. Viel Spaß!"

„Danke!" meinte Harry und besah sich den Laden nun mal genauer. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm und Ron erklärte ihm, wie einige der Scherzartikel funktionierten. Es war einfach der Hammer, es gab natürlich die Klassiker, aber auch die Langziehohren gehörten zum Standartbestand des Ladens...

„Na, alles gesehen?" fragte Fred und führte die Drei in einen Raum hinter dem Tresen.

„Echt Wahnsinn, wie habt ihr das alles hinbekommen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Na, zum einen durch dein Geld, zum anderen haben wir auch noch einen stillen Gönner." meinte Fred.

„Oh ja der gute Tom. Was gebt ihr ihm dafür?" wollte nun Harry wissen und konnte sich prächtig über die erstaunten Gesichter der beiden freuen.

„Ihr könnt ruhig offen sprechen, Ron und Hermine wissen Bescheid. Auch über die Schwangerschaft." Meinte Harry nun.

„Du, du hast es wirklich gemacht?" wollte George wissen. Klar er hatte es mitbekommen auf einer der Todessertreffen, aber glauben konnte er es irgendwie immer noch nicht...

Harry nickte und ging zu den beiden rüber, zog sein Pulli hoch und zeigte ihnen den Bauch, den man nun schon etwas deutlicher sehen konnte. Dennoch war er noch viel zu klein, als dass jemand Verdacht schöpfen würde.

„Dürfen wir?" fragten die beiden im Chor. Harry nickte nur und die beiden strichen sanft über den Bauch.

„Echt voll" „Der Wahnsinn" meinten die beiden.

Dann setzten sich alle wieder.

„Jetzt sagt mal ihr beiden, wie kommt es, dass ihr euch Tom angeschlossen habt?" wollte nun Ron wissen.

„Na das war so. Wir haben den Laden hier eröffnet, als dunkle Typen in den Laden kamen und meinten sie wollten Schutzgeld. Klar dachten wir, es seien Todesser, doch wir konnten das nicht glauben, also sind wir ihnen nachgeschlichen. Doch dann haben wir die Männer erkannt, es waren Leute, die mit Dumbledore verkehrten. Das hat uns mehr als nur nachdenklich gestimmt. Und bevor ihr fragt, Dumbledores Phönix erschien und brachte ihnen einen Brief und Geld.

Als dann Lucius hier her kam, um die Eröffnung zu genehmigen fragten wir ihn einfach knall hart, ob Todesser es nötig hätten Schutzgeld zu erpressen. Wir wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. War vielleicht ein wenig Riskant, aber es hat sich gelohnt.

Lucius war da, wir waren hier hinten, als vorne die Tür aufging und die Typen wieder kamen. Wir wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten, denn wir hatten zwar das Geld, aber es war unser letztes. Dennoch haben wir es bezahlt. Lucius war sehr geschockt. So haben wir ihn noch nie gesehen, er war vollkommen fertig, er brauchte erst einmal einen Whiskey, dann meinte er, er könnte uns helfen. Wir stimmten zu, er erzählte uns einiges über Tom und die Welt, mit der Bedingung unser Gedächtnis zu löschen, wenn wir ihm nicht glaubten.

Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir ihm trauen konnten. Keine Ahnung warum ab da war einfach so ein Gefühl, dass er Recht hatte...

Drei Tage später kam er wieder, er gab uns Geld, damit wir den Laden am laufen halten konnten und meinte, wenn wir wollten würde er uns zu einem Freund bringen. Wir stimmten zu. Und Mensch waren wir geschockt, als wir erkannten, dass es wirklich Tom war, zu dem wir gebracht wurden. Zuerst dachten wir natürlich wir wären verloren, doch er war anders, super nett, wenn wir ehrlich sind. Wir beschlossen, dass es stimmen musste, was uns Lucius immer erzählt hatte.

Er hat uns noch vieles erzählt und wir vertrauten ihm. Er gibt uns Geld, wenn wir welches brauchen und wir zahlen es ihm zurück, so wie dir.

Er hat zwar einige Male versucht, dass wir dich ihm ausliefern, doch wir haben uns geweigert, auch als er uns drohte uns zu töten. Harry wir halten zu dir. Und Tom respektiert das, wenn wir ehrlich sind, dann glaube ich, dass es immer nur ein Test war, wie loyal wir hinter dir stehen.

Wir glauben zwar Tom, denn viel was er uns erzählt hat, haben wir auch hier gesehen, dennoch würden wir dich niemals verraten. Du bist für uns so was wie ein kleiner Bruder, und die Familie ist wichtiger als jeder Lord oder alter Trottel.

Wir sind noch keine Todesser, weil Tom meinte wir müssten erst 21 werden, bevor er uns das Mal gibt, doch sind wir uns einig, wir wollen das Mal. Denn Tom kämpft für das Richtige!" George hatte alles alleine erzählt und Fred lehnte an George und hörte ihm zu. Harry beobachtete die beiden genauer und hatte da so einen Verdacht, doch würde er ihn sicher nicht vor Ron und Hermine erwähnen.

„Ihr gehört also wirklich zu Tom. Was ist mit den anderen?" fragte nun Ron.

„Ähm, also Ginny ist neutral, sie steht nur hinter Harry, doch bin ich mir sicher, sollte Tom ihr anbieten mit ihr zu reden, würde sie zustimmen. Sie weiß mehr als wir vermuten, bedenkt, sie stand in ihrem ersten Jahr in direkten Kontakt zu Tom. Es würde mich doch schwer wundern, wenn er ihr nicht auch ein wenig von der Welt erzählt hätte.

Bei Bill und Charlie sind wir uns nicht sicher. Doch glauben wir, dass sie sehr wohl wissen wie die Welt aussieht.

Mum steht voll hinter Harry, sie hat sich seit Weihnachten und seit dem ihr bei Severus seid, viele Gedanken gemacht und ich glaube, sie bekommt auch immer mehr Zweifel. Aus sicherer Quelle wissen wir auch, dass sie oft mit Professor McGonagall spricht.

Ach ja und unser Dad. Er spielt schon lange ein Spiel als Doppelagent. Er gehört schon sehr lange zu Toms Leuten, doch trägt er wie wir kein Mal, wegen Mum und weil er nicht wirklich hinter den Zielen von Tom steht, aber das kommt von Dumbledore... Mum weiß davon nichts. Soviel wir wissen, versorgt unser Dad Tom mit Infos über Dumbledores Pläne, dafür schützt Tom unsere Familie... " Erklärte nun Fred.

„Oh man, ich glaube ich Tick aus." Meinte Ron. Zwischen Vermuten und wirklich Wissen lag eben doch ein himmelweiter Unterschied... Hermine stich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Harry beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, Fred und George verstanden und quetschten sie regelrecht aus, wie es auf Snape-Manor so zuging.

Ohne Hermine hätten wohl die beiden Jungs die Zeit vergessen. Fred und George gaben den Drei natürlich noch eine Ladung von ihren Scherzartikel mit, damit ihnen nicht langweilig werden würde... doch dann zog Hermine die beiden Jungs aus dem Laden, denn sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit und so beeilten sie sich um noch rechtzeitig in den Tropfendem Kessel zu kommen.

Severus war schon da und wartete mit mürrischem Gesicht auf die Drei, sie hielten sich nicht lange auf und reisten sofort wieder zurück, wobei Harry Hermine und Severus Ron mitnahm.

„So ihr drei was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Severus und führte die Drei ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Hauselfen schon Kuchen und Kaffee bereitgestellt hatten.

„Och dies und das, es war eigentlich ganz super." Harry erzähle wie ihr Tag war und was sie so alles unternommen hatten. „Warum hast du eigentlich nie gesagt, dass Fred und George auch für euch arbeiten?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Hast du mich danach gefragt? Und außerdem ist es am sichersten, wenn man selbst nicht so genau weiß, wer alles noch zu den freien Mitarbeitern zählt, nur für alle Fälle..." erklärte Severus. Doch dann zog er die Stirn kraus. „Ihr wart bei den zwei? Okay, dann mal Taschen leeren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr mein Haus vermint! Ich habe keine Lust bei jedem Schritt in Lebensgefahr zu geraten" knurrte Severus regelrecht.

„Och komm schon Severus, du müsstest uns doch kennen!" meinte Harry.

„Eben!" meinte Severus.

„Wir schwören, hier keine Artikel zu testen und sie nicht gegen die Slytherin einzusetzen und wir dürfen sie behalten, okay?" feilschte Harry mit Severus.

Dieser sah Harry eine Weile an, stimmte dann aber doch zu. Wer konnte Harry schon einen Wunsch abschlagen?

Der Rest der Ferien verging recht schnell. Morgen würde es wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Doch dieses Mal freute sich Harry nicht darauf, er hatte sogar etwas Angst davor.

Ron und Hermine waren vor zwei Tagen wieder in den Fuchsbau gereist, weil Dumbledore wieder in England war und nach einigem hin und her waren alle dafür, dass Severus Ron und Hermine sozusagen aus Snape-Manor rauswerfen würde, damit Dumbledore nicht auf komische Gedanken kommen würde. Ron und Hermine wollten zwar nicht gehen, doch sie sahen ein, dass es recht merkwürdig rüberkommen würde, wenn sie wirklich die gesamten Ferien bei Severus geblieben wären.

Harry war gar nicht so unglücklich darüber, dass Ron und Hermine wieder gegangen waren, so hatte er noch ein paar Tage seine Ruhe. Es war ja nicht so, dass er die beiden nicht mochten. Es war nur leicht anstrengend mit den beiden. Sie waren so neugierig und wollten immer unterhalten werden. Sie ließen ihm kaum Freiraum, oder Zeit sich einfach mal mit einem Buch in die Ecke zu setzten. Und er hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken und sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Außerdem wollte Harry noch ein wenig Zeit mit Severus verbringen. Gut, er war zwar immer da und er beantwortete immer alle Fragen. Doch es war eben etwas anderes als, wenn er mit ihm alleine war.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, war er ein wenig eifersüchtig. Irgendwie war Severus sein Severus. Und nun hatte er sich auch so Ron und Hermine gezeigt. Harry wusste ja, dass es absolut nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, doch Severus war für ihn so was wie ein Vater geworden... Gut er würde es ihm sicher nie sagen, denn er hing an seinem Leben, außerdem wollte er ihn auch nicht verlieren...

Heute würde er noch einmal Tom sehen, er würde nachher zu Besuch kommen, worauf sich Harry schon sehr freute. Zum ersten Mal strich er bewusst über sein kleines Bäuchlein, es fühlte sich eigenartig an, sonst taten das immer die anderen, doch jetzt wusste er, was die anderen so toll daran fanden. Nicht mehr lange und man würde es wohl sehen. Ein wenig Bammel hatte Harry davor schon. Denn wer weiß, wie darauf Hogwarts reagieren würde. Wenn es zu schlimm werden würde, würde er einfach Tom bitten ihn da raus zu holen...

Dumbledore hatte gestern noch einen Besuch gemacht um zu sehen, wie weit Harry fortgeschritten war. Und Harry hatte ihm ein wenig gezeigt, wie weit er war. Dumbledore war sehr zufrieden mit Severus gewesen... Dennoch würde in Hogwarts der Unterricht weiter fortgeführt werden, wie Dumbledore Harry gnadenlos bewusst gemacht hatte. Harry hatte getobt und sich gesträubt, doch schlussendlich keine Chance gehabt...

Gott sei dank wusste Dumbledore nicht, dass er Harry so einen riesengroßen Gefallen getan hatte. Und Harry war auch mit sich zufrieden, denn Dumbledore war sichtlich geschafft, als er endlich wieder gegangen war. Ja Harry hatte all seinen Zorn an dem Alten ausgelassen, na ja am Ende hatte er sich dann wieder entschuldigen müssen...

Severus hatte Harry genau beobachtet und gesehen, dass er leichte Probleme mit Ron und Hermine hatte. Deshalb hatte er auch mit Hermine noch einmal darüber gesprochen... Sie war erst sauer gewesen und wollte ihm kein Wort glauben, doch dann erkannte sie, dass Severus recht hatte. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, und versprach sie würde sich um Harry kümmern.

Ron hatten die beiden mit Absicht außen vor gelassen. Er würde es wohl nicht verstehen. Vielleicht wäre er auch sauer mit Harry und würde ihn dann zur Rede stellen. Und das musste vermieden werden, denn Harry würde sofort wieder seine Ich-bin-glücklich-Maske aufsetzten...

Severus musste feststellen, dass Harry die Zeit ohne Ron und Hermine noch Mal so richtig genoss...

Auch war Severus zufrieden wie es sich zwischen Tom und Harry entwickelte. Es schien, als ob Tom langsam mehr Mut finden würde, Harry zu zeigen, was er wirklich fühlte. Und Harry vertraute Tom immer mehr... Das war wichtig, nicht nur für ihre Ziel, nein auch für das Kind. Denn wenn es Harry gut ging, ging es dem Kleinen auch gut.

Was er genau für Harry war konnte er nicht sagen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn als Vater ansah, und die Vorstellung erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Tbc

A/N.: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu geschockt, dass Fred und George für Tom arbeiten... und Arthur erst...

So und ich denke ich werde am Dienstag das nächste Kapi hochstellen... was meint ihr?

Bekomm ich auch einen Kommi?

vickysnape


	27. Goodbye

Hi leute, wie versprochen geht es schon weiter... und am Freitag kommt dann der nächste teil...

Ich danke allen die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben, und natürlich meinem Beta Kiki knudel

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

27. Kapitel Goodbye

Abend

Tom erschien auf Snape-Manor.

Er sprach noch kurz mit Severus, bevor er zu Harry ging, der schon den ganzen Abend in seinem Zimmer war und las.

„Hallo Harry, was ließt du da?" Harry hob sein Buch an, damit Tom das Cover lesen konnte.

„Zaubertränke für Anfänger? Ähm, ist das nicht das Falsche für dich?" fragte Tom leicht verwundert und setzte sich in einen Sessel Harry gegenüber.

„Warum Zaubertränke?" kam es verwirrt von Harry, er schaute sich das Buch an, dann verstand er. „Es ist ein Geschenk von Hermine, sie hat es mir zu Weihnachten Geschenk. Es ist eigentlich ein Buch übers Babykriegen. Und wirklich gut. Sie hat eine Illusion drüber gelegt, damit es keiner sieht..." weiter kam Harry nicht, da Tom ihm das Buch aus der Hand gerissen hatte und studierte. Er sprach den Spruch und blätterte sehr interessiert das Buch durch.

Harry sah Tom dabei zu, nach 10 Minuten beschloss er in den Gegenangriff durchzuführen. So ging das ja nicht. Herkommen und ihm einfach so das Buch klauen, also ging zu Tom, entriss ihm das Buch setzte sich auf Toms Schoß und hielt das Buch so hin, dass auch Tom lesen konnte.

Doch Tom, der mit einem Angriff des Jungen gerechnet hatte, hatte jetzt was anderes vor. Er hauchte Harry sanft Küsse in den Nacken und knabberte an Harrys Ohr, dieser ließ sich das gefallen und begann nach kurzer Zeit zu schnurren. Nach kurzer Zeit landete das Buch auf dem Boden, da sich Harry umgedreht hatte und die Küsse sanft erwiderte...

Harry gefiel es mit Tom einfach nur so zu schmusen und auch zu küssen, weiter ging keiner der beiden.

Harry hatte irgendwann mal Mitleid mit Tom, da er sich vorstellen konnte, dass es für ihn nicht wirklich bequem war. Also stand er auf und zog Tom hoch und führte ihn zum Bett. Sie legten sich gemeinsam hin und begannen endlich miteinander zu Reden.

„Du Tom, ich hab Angst. Ich habe Angst, was alle sagen werden. Du holst mich raus, wenn es zu schlimm wird. Versprochen?" fragte Harry leise und kuschelte sich an Tom.

„Ja Harry ich werde dich holen, wenn du es willst!" sagte Tom ernst und spielte dabei mit Harrys widerspenstigen Haaren.

„Dann ist gut!" murmelte Harry. Er wollte es einfach noch Mal hören, um sich ganz sicher zu sein, dass er zu Tom gehen durfte, sollte er es in Hogwarts nicht mehr aushalten...

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen. Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille, doch nach einiger Zeit wurde sie von Tom durchbrochen, der ziemlich nervös wirkte. Würde ihn jetzt jemand so sehen, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht glauben, dass es sich wirklich um den dunklen Lord handeln würde.

„Harry, es gibt noch was, was ich dir sagen wollte, ich habe es immer wieder vergessen, bitte verzeih mir. Aber das mit Ron und Hermine hat mich ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht, und wir waren ja auch nie wirklich allein..." Harry setzte sich ein wenig auf um Tom ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er spürte, dass Tom nervös war, sehr nervös, doch was war los?

„Was ist los, Tom?" fragte Harry und strich Tom sanft über die Wange.

„Also, es ist so, wenn du eine Gefühlschwankung hast, dann bekomme ich sie ab, wenn du sie verdrängst." Meinte Tom und schaute leicht verunsichert auf Harry, würde er jetzt sauer sein?

Harry schaute eine Weile still auf Tom, er versuchte die Worte zu verarbeiten, die Tom gesagt hatte. Er schickte Tom seine Schwankungen? Das war nicht gut, oder doch?

„Wirklich? Ist das schlimm? Soll ich sie nicht bekämpfen?" meinte Harry leicht unsicher.

„Auf keinen Fall!" kam es von Tom. Harry legte den Kopf schief. Und so erklärte Tom weiter. „Es ist lustig, na ja nicht wirklich. Das erste Mal, Mensch war das peinlich..." Tom erzählte von Lucius und dem Gehstock und von seinen kleinen Zerstörungen. Harry lachte sich kringelig, denn er konnte sich Tom fast alles richtig bildlich vorstellen...

Tom war froh, dass Harry ihm das nicht übel nahm, dass er so lange vergessen hatte es ihm zu sagen. „Und du bist nicht mit mir sauer, weil ich es dir nicht gesagt habe?" fragte Tom nun noch einmal.

„Nein, es ist okay, aber versprich mir, du sagst mir, wenn ich dir mal etwas schicke, was du nicht willst. Ja?" Tom lächelte und nickte dann, natürlich würde er es ihm nicht sagen! Es reichte, wenn Harry sich in Hogwarts rumschlagen musste mit den Anfeindungen, die es sicher geben werde würde. Da konnte er doch die paar Schwankungen aushalten. Außerdem wäre es ja auch ein Zeichen der Schwäche, wenn er Harry sagen würde, dass er nicht klar kommen würde. Nein Tom würde sich definitiv lieber Dumbledore ergeben, als Harry zu sagen, dass er eine Schwankung nicht haben wollte...

Sie lagen wieder eine Weile schweigend da, bis Harry etwas fragte, was ihm schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf ging.

„Du Tom, was ist, wenn ich dir keinen Erben schenke? Wenn es ein Mädchen wird?" unsicher sah er auf Tom. Würde er ihn dann verstoßen, oder noch schlimmer das Kleine dann töten. Harry wusste ja, dass er nicht wirklich schuld war am Geschlecht des Kindes, dass es auch hier so war, dass die „Mutter" also er nicht das Geschlecht bestimmten, doch sicher würde es bei einem Mädchen auf ihn zurückfallen, so war es ja fast immer...

Harry war es eigentlich egal, was es werden würde, er liebte sein Kind. Doch wie stand Tom dazu? Lange hatte er überlegt, ob er Tom fragen konnte, doch nie hatte er sich getraut, oder es war einfach nicht möglich, denn zwischen Tür und Angel wollte er dieses Thema auch nicht besprechen...

Tom sah Harry an, der ihn unsicher ansah und leicht zitterte. Was war denn los?

„Wie kommst du darauf. Es ist egal, ob Mädchen oder Junge es wird immer mein Erbe sein! Ich liebe das Kleine, egal welches Geschlecht es hat. Wirklich. Was hast du denn erwartet?" fragte Tom und strich über Harrys Kopf und Harry entspannte sich wieder.

„Ich dachte, du willst nur einen Jungen. Du sagst doch du willst einen Erben. Nun ja ich will ehrlich sein. Ich habe befürchtet du würdest es töten und mich verstoßen, weil ich dir keinen Jungen geschenkt hätte..." murmelte Harry leise.

„Harry ich liebe unser Kind. Egal ob Mädchen oder Junge! Und dich würde ich niemals verstoßen, Harry ich hab dich sehr gern, bitte glaub mir das, nie würde ich so etwas tun!" sagte Tom und zog Harry sanft zu sich hoch und küsste ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm ernst war. Seine Hand legte sich ganz vorsichtig auf den Bauch des Jungen und er strich sanft darüber.

„Danke!" murmelte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Brust. Nach einer Weile war er eingeschlafen.

Tom betrachtete den Jungen, der halb auf ihm lag. Sanft strich er Harry durch die Haare, er liebte diesen Jungen, und er hatte so gehofft, dass Harry dies erkannt hatte und nicht weiter zweifeln würde. Ja er hatte es ihm noch nie gesagt, doch war es nicht offensichtlich? Doch was fühlte Harry für ihn? War da auch etwas? Vielleicht auch Liebe? Oder war es nur Pflichtbewusstsein oder Dankbarkeit? Doch wieso ließ Harry dann das alles zu, dass sie sich küssten, schmusten und jetzt sogar hier gemeinsam im Bett lagen?

Tom wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Jungen...

Die Frage von Harry ging ihm immer noch durch den Kopf. Harry glaubte scheinbar wirklich, er wollte nur einen Erben. Hatte Harry denn nicht begriffen, dass es ihm egal war, welches Geschlecht das Kind haben würde? Und dass er ihn niemals wieder wegschicken würde, nicht wenn Harry es nicht selbst wollte. Tom spürte einen Stich im Herz, Harry schien sich immer noch als Mittel zum Zweck zu sehen...

Diese verunsicherte Frage von Harry zeigte Tom auch, dass Harry ihm noch nicht ganz vertraute. Dass es noch so viele Dinge gab, die sie noch besprechen mussten. Er überlegte, wie er Harry zeigen konnte, dass er wirklich anders war... Vielleicht würden ja Lucius und Severus wissen, was er tun konnte...

Eigentlich hatte Tom nicht vor, die ganze Nacht bei Harry zu bleiben, doch er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich aufraffen sich von Harry zu lösen, also schlief auch er ein.

Severus wunderte sich, dass Tom nicht mehr kam, um sich zu verabschieden, also schaute er nach dem Jungen und stellte fest, dass die beiden eng aneinandergekuschelt bei Harry im Bett lagen. Severus ging zu den beiden und deckte sie noch richtig zu, dann schaute er noch einmal auf das friedliche Bild, mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer...

Am nächsten Morgen war es leicht hektisch auf Snape-Manor. Harry musste noch sämtliche Sachen packen und Severus hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den Hauselfen Anweisungen zu geben.

Als dann endlich alles gepackt war hatten sie noch genau eine Stunde, bis der Hogwarts-Express abfahren würde.

„Harry, ich glaube ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen!" meinte Tom und zog Harry zu sich auf den Sessel.

„Ich dich auch, Tom! Aber wir können ja noch miteinander reden... Kommst du mich beim nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende wieder holen? Mich würde es freuen, aber nur, wenn es bei dir geht..." murmelte Harry und legte seinen Kopf an Toms Schulter. Harry war traurig, dass er Tom wieder verlassen musste. In den Ferien waren sie sich viel näher gekommen. Harry würde auf jeden Fall die Nähe von Tom vermissen, er fühlte sich einfach wohl in den Armen von Tom...

„Wenn du das möchtest! Sicher doch. Hier hab ich noch was für dich!" meinte Tom und gab Harry das eine Buchatt.

„Danke! Ich werde dir alles schreiben, was so vorfällt!" meinte Harry. Die beiden waren sich ja schon an Weihnachten einig gewesen, dass Harry das andere Buchatt bekommen würde, doch hatte Tom es ihm noch nicht gegeben. Nicht weil er sich nicht sicher war, doch er wollte es Harry auch nicht einfach so geben...

Harry steckte das Buch in seinen Koffer, jetzt fühlte er sich noch wohler. Tom schien wirklich noch mit ihm reden zu wollen, wenn er weg war, denn trotz Toms Worte konnte Harry es einfach nicht glauben, schließlich wollte Tom seinen Erben und nicht ihn, oder? Harry war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, was Tom wirklich von ihm wollte. Klar er sagte wir werden Eltern , doch meinte er es auch so, wie Harry es sich erhoffte. Meinte Tom, dass sie gemeinsam ihr Kind erziehen würden, oder was meinte Tom damit? Klar, Tom war zärtlich zu ihm, küsste ihn und hielt ihn einfach fest. Doch warum tat er das? Konnte es sein, dass Tom ihn auch ein wenig gern hatte?

Harry schüttelte die vielen Fragen ab, es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, er würde nur wieder zu hoffen anfangen und das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Mit seiner ich-bin-glücklich-Maske stand er wieder auf und zog Tom vom Sessel hoch.

„Komm, ich glaube wir sollten langsam gehen. Dann bekomme ich noch ein Abteil weiter vorne im Zug. Außerdem würde es komisch aussehen, wenn Severus mich nicht noch eine Ewigkeit warten lassen würde!" Tom nickte. Und beugte sich noch einmal zu Harry runter und verstrickte ihn in ein heißes Zungenduell. Welches sie erst unterbrachen, als Severus mit Sirius das Zimmer betrat.

„Hallo Harry, du wolltest doch nicht etwa gehen, ohne dich von deinem Paten zu verabschieden? Oder?" fragte Sirius und zog Harry aus Toms Armen in eine neue feste Umarmung. In die sich Harry schmiegte, er wollte auch Sirius nicht verlassen. Zu gern hatte er ihn. Sirius war für ihn zu einem guten Freund geworden, der immer für ihn da war, ihn aber auch in Ruhe ließ. Sirius stellte nie Fragen, und dafür war Harry ihn sehr dankbar. Klar machte sich Sirius Sorgen, dass konnte er in seinen Augen sehen, und immer wenn Harry es brauchte nahm er ihn einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn fest, zeigte ihm, dass er nicht alleine war. Sirius war für Harry wie ein väterlicher Freund...

„Was heißt hier, dass ich mich nicht verabschieden wollte. Du warst doch die ganze Zeit verschwunden! Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, wo du dich rumtreibst. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass da was nicht stimmen kann. Du hast doch wohl keine kleine Freundin da draußen, oder doch eher ein Freund?" fragte Harry unschuldig und registrierte erfreut, wie Sirius leicht rot wurde, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, es war ja schließlich nicht seine Angelegenheit, was Sirius machte, wenn er draußen war. Doch ihm, egal was er machte, ging es danach richtig gut.

„Ach Sirius, ich will nicht gehen." Murmelte Harry.

„Jetzt aber mal halblang. Hogwarts ist doch dein Zuhause. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird nur halb so schlimm, außerdem sieht man noch gar nichts. Die Sachen von deinem Cousin sind so groß, dass du sicher bis März noch deine Ruhe hast." Sagte Sirius ernst. Doch Harry konnte erkennen, dass es ihm keineswegs leicht viel ihn auch wieder gehen zu lassen.

„Du hast recht. Dennoch werde ich dich vermissen.!" Murmelte Harry und löste sich von seinem Paten.

„Ich dich auch. So nun sag Tom noch auf Wiedersehen, ihr müsst los!" meinte Sirius und wuschelte noch einmal durch Harrys Haare. Harry löste sich von seinem Paten und ging zu Tom, der an der Tür stand und mit Severus redete. Harry schmiegte sich an Tom, dieser nahm ihn sogleich in den Arm.

„Auf Wiedersehen Tom. Bis zum nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende ja?" sagte Harry und klammerte sich an Tom, er wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

„Pass auf euch auf, mein Kleiner!" Murmelte Tom und ließ dann Harry wieder los. Harry löste sich äußerst widerwillig von Tom.

„Harry kommst du? Ich denke wir müssen. Sicher wird Molly auch schon dort sein und auf dich warten!" meinte nun Severus und legte Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn vorsichtig, aber bestimmt zum Kamin zu bringen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Tom und Sirius reisten Severus und Harry ab. Harry viel es mehr als nur schwer. Und als sie am Bahnhof aus dem Kamin stiegen meinte Severus.

„Harry du musst doch nicht traurig sein, du kannst jeder Zeit wieder zurück, vergiss das nicht. Du bist immer willkommen auf Snape-Manor!" meint Severus noch und setzte dann seine kalte Lehrermaske wieder auf. Auch wenn es so aussah, als ob es Severus leicht fallen würde, jetzt wieder den kalten Lehrer zu spielen, es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Ab jetzt würde es nur noch Professor Snape für Harry geben, außer sie waren alleine. Severus war sich bewusst, dass Harry Severus sehr gerne hatte und es tat ihm weh, Harry wieder wehzutun, wenn er als Professor Snape auf ihm rumhackte. Und noch dazu kam, dass Harry Tom sehr gerne hatte und jetzt schon unter der Trennung litt. Hoffentlich ging alles gut, denn Dumbledore würde sicher ein Auge auf den Jungen haben...

Harry brauchte noch ungefähr zwei Sekunden und er war wieder Harry Potter. Severus grinste kalt, als sie aus dem Pub traten und sich auf den Weg zum Bahngleis machten.

Wenigstens beherrschte Harry seine Masken immer noch so perfekt. Kaum zu glauben, dass der unschuldige Gryffindor so Slytherin-like sein konnte. Dennoch hoffte Severus, dass Harry seine Masken nicht einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde. Er würde auf jeden Fall darauf achten...

„So ich denke, ich kann sie jetzt alleine lassen, Molly, würdest du Mr. Potter auf den Bahnsteig begleiten? Danke!" sagte Severus zu Molly, die gerade mit Ron, Hermine, und Ginny auf dem Bahnsteig erschienen war und rauschte auch schon wieder davon.

„Aber sicher doch. Harry, Schätzchen, wie geht es dir? Dir scheint es besser zu gehen, als noch an Weihnachten. Komm lass dich drücken..." plapperte Molly sofort los und zog Harry fest an sich ran, dabei schaute sie mit besorgter Mine Professor Snape nach, der in der Menge verschwand.

Wer war Severus wirklich? Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr, doch irgendwie musste Severus tief in seinem Herz gut sein, denn Harry strahlte, ihm ging viel besser. Sie war ja so erschrocken, als sie den Jungen bei Ferienbeginn gesehen hatte, so blass, übermüdet und irgendwie gebrochen, doch jetzt strahlte er wieder. Minerva hatte sich auch schon Sorgen um Harry gemacht. Dennoch musste auch Minerva zugeben, dass es Harry schlechter ging, wenn er von Dumbledore kam und dass es ihm recht gut zu gehen schien, als er noch bei Severus Nachsitzen musste...

Molly ließ Harry wieder frei und führte dann die Kinder zielstrebig aufs Bahngleis. Schließlich wollte sie nichts riskieren.

Alle vier Kinder waren unendlich erleichtert, als sie in einem Abteil saßen und Molly den Bahnsteig wieder verlassen hatte. Auch wenn Tom sie nicht angreifen würde, machte ihnen Mollys besorgte Blicke zu schaffen. Die Angst war einfach zu greifen nahe.

Harry war einfach nur gerührt, dass Molly so große Sorgen um ihn hatte. Deshalb tat es ihm auch weh, zu sehen, wie Molly litt, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete...

Er nahm sich vor, dass er mit ihr einmal reden würde, wenn er die Zeit dazu hätte. Schließlich war Arthur ja auch mehr auf Toms Seite... Es gab eigentlich kein Grund mehr für die Weasley bei Dumbledore zu bleiben... na ja fast keinen...

Ron und Hermine erzählten Harry wie der Rest ihrer Ferien war und Ginny ging um Neville zu suchen, nach einiger Zeit holte Harry sich ein Buch raus und begann zu lesen.

Harry hatte sich in sein Buch vertieft und so merkte er gar nicht wie die Zeit verging noch, dass immer wieder Freunde reinschauten und von ihren Ferien erzählten. Doch schon seit einiger Zeit waren die drei alleine, Hermine lag mittlerweile schlafend auf Rons Schoß. Ron schaute auf seinen Freund, der überhaupt nichts mitbekam, was um ihn herum passierte, das zeigte ihm, dass es Harry gut ging, denn früher hätte er sich nie so in ein Buch vertiefen können und abschalten. Er war total entspannt und ihm ging es gut zu gehen...

Es war nicht leicht für Ron gewesen die Ferien zu verdauen und er war froh, dass sie zwei Tage früher von Snape-Manor gegangen waren. Er hatte noch lange mit Hermine geredet über die Ereignisse und langsam begann er sie auch zu verarbeiten, es kam doch alles sehr plötzlich und teilweise auch unerwartet. Sein gesamtes Weltbild hatte sich total verschoben und das innerhalb eines Monats, Hermine hatte es ja schon etwas länger gewusst und schon viel mehr verarbeitet und erfahren als er.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte sich einfach mit Malfoy vertragen. Nie im Leben hätte er das gedacht. Wobei eigentlich hatte er sich mit Draco vertragen. Malfoy war ein anderer Mensch, der war kalt, arrogant und einfach nur verachtenswert. Draco war dagegen einfach nur ein guter Freund. Was Ron niemals gedacht hätte. In dieser Nacht hatte Ron noch lange nachgedacht und für sich beschlossen, dass er sich alles anschauen würde und später alles beurteilen, wenn er ein wenig Abstand gewonnen hatte.

Auch wenn er noch vieles nicht verstanden hatte, manches gar nicht akzeptieren konnte, wusste er dennoch, dass er das Richtige tat.

Er stand hinter Harry, nicht nur weil Harry das auch wegen ihm getan hatte, sondern weil er Harry vertraute. Etwas war an ihm, dass man ihm einfach folgen wollte. Das hatte er sehr schnell bemerkt. Damals in ihrem ersten Jahr hatte er sich entschieden sich für Harry zu opfern beim Schachspiel. Er würde es immer wieder tun.

Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, dass es Harry nicht ganz so gut ging, wie er immer tat, aber das hatte ihn nicht verwundert. Er hatte es eigentlich auch schon vermutet, doch so war eben Harry, er würde wohl niemals sagen, wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte, oder wenn sonst was war. Doch wenn er nichts sagte, dann war es sehr schwer zu erkennen, was Harry wollte oder brauchte. Klar würde er Harry im Auge behalten, damit er immer da sein konnte, wenn etwas wäre.

Er hatte es gesehen. Schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres hatte Harry sich teilweise zurückgezogen und nun tat er es wieder. Doch leider wusste er nicht, was er dagegen tun konnte, er konnte nur für Harry da sein, wenn er ihn brauchte. Denn bedrängen durfte man ihn nicht...

Langsam schaute Ron zu Hermine, die auf seinem Schoß lag. Verträumt strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er war so froh, dass er Hermine hatte, er konnte sich kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen. Er wünschte Harry, dass Tom ihn auch so gern haben würde, wie er Hermine.

Ron hatte Harry und Tom beobachtet. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry Tom mochte, wenn nicht sogar liebte, doch was Tom empfand konnte er nicht abschätzen. Mal war Tom so umgänglich so liebevoll und verschmust mit Harry, dann war er wieder kalt und abweisend, teilweise auch ohne Grund... Er hoffte nur, dass Harry nicht verletzt wurde...

Es wurde dunkel und irgendwann kamen sie auch an, wie am Anfang des Jahres gab es auch dieses Mal eine kleine Feier...

Tbc

A/N.: So aus mit Tom... jetzt ist Harry wieder in der Schule... wie wird es nun weitergehen?

Ich bekomme ein Kommi und ihr am Freitag das nächste Kapi...

vciyksnape


	28. Alltag

Hi Leute... mensch was soll ich sagen, soviele Kommis? Ihr seid klasse, wisst ihr dass...

alle einmal durchknuddel

Dieser Teil hat wieder Kiki betagelesen dir dank und dich auch feste knuddel

So für mich gehen jetzt die semesterferien wieder zu ende und langesam wird es ernst... soll heißen, ich weiß nicht so genau in welchem Tempo es nun weiter gehen wird. Mein Ziel ist auf jeden Fall einmal in der Woche was hochzustellen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts... Aber eins kann ich euch hoch und heilig versprechen, ich werde diese ff zuendebringen...

So aber nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

28. Kapitel Alltag 

Harry übte jede Woche an zwei Abenden offiziell mit Severus Okklumentik, inoffiziell plauderten die zwei jedoch die ganze Zeit und Harry genoss es sichtlich. Wobei das aber keiner sah, denn Harry hatte seine Rolle als unterwürfiger, gebrochener Schüler perfektioniert. Manchmal wirkte es so echt, dass Severus Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Wo hatte der Junge das nur gelernt? Doch es war auch gut so, denn Dumbledore hielt sich von Harry fern, er war auch viel zu beschäftig Voldemort so richtig wieder aufleben zu lassen. Severus fragte sich, wann er auf „Mission" geschickt werden würde...

Ron und Hermine waren immer für Harry da, wenn er sie brauchte. Harry ging es viel besser als vor den Ferien, doch mit der Zeit, da er nichts von Tom und der anderen Welt mitbekam, kamen auch die Zweifel wieder. War es richtig was er getan hatte?... Harry wusste nicht, warum immer wieder dieser Zweifel kam. Doch umso länger er nichts von Tom hörte umso lauter wurde die Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er auf einen Trick von Voldemort reingefallen war. Doch Harry wollte darüber weder mit Severus noch mit seinen Freunden sprechen. Denn er kam sich ein wenig dumm dabei vor, denn eigentlich glaubte er doch Tom und er hatte ihn gern, sehr gern sogar.

Die Stunden mit Tom hatte er genossen und die Erinnerung daran hielten ihn über Wasser. Hielten ihn davon ab eine Dummheit zu begehen, wenn die Zweifel zu stark wurden...

Harry wusste von Severus, dass Tom jetzt noch stärker gegen Dumbledore vorging und auch umgekehrt...

Es gab nun fast jeden Tag Berichte von blutigen Schlachten und grausamen Morden an Muggeln und Zauberern im Tagespropheten. Harry konnte nicht immer unterscheiden, was jetzt Wahr war und was von Dumbledore erfunden wurde... Es verwirrte ihn zu sehens und in gewisser Weise schmerzte es ihn, zu wissen, dass Tom den Befehl gab Menschen zu töten...

Severus versuchte zwar Harrys Zweifel immer wieder zu zerstreuen, ihm zu erklären warum Tom tat, was er tat.

Doch gelang es ihm nicht immer, da Tom wirklich einige Angriffe zu verantworten hatte, die nicht zu erklären oder zu rechtfertigen waren. Dennoch versuchte Harry Tom zu verstehen, er führte einen Krieg und jeder Krieg forderte nun mal seine Opfer... Doch leicht war es für Harry nicht...

Harry bemühte sich weiter zu lernen (zum Teil war es einfach auch nur, um sich abzulenken) und er wurde in allen Fächern besser, weil er sein Wissen auch im Unterricht anwand, was nicht nur Severus freute, sondern auch Hermine und Draco, jetzt hatten sie endlich noch einen Konkurrenten mehr, der der Jahrgangsbeste werden wollte. Zugegeben Harry wusste nichts vom geheimen Kampf, den die beiden schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr austrugen, noch war er darauf aus Jahrgangsbester zu werden... doch seine neuen Leistungen spornte die beiden an, noch mehr und härter zu lernen, denn sie mussten schnell feststellen, dass Harry wirklich gut war...

Ron war mal wieder damit beschäftigt sich auf das nächste Quidditschspiel vorzubereiten, Angelina war wahrscheinlich noch härter und verbissener als Oliver es gewesen war und die Tatsache, dass Harry ihr beim Trainingsplan half verbesserte die Situation für Ron auch nicht. Angelina forderte ihr Team ohne Gnade. Harry war stolz auf das Team, denn sie wurden immer besser... Ron allerdings hätte nichts gegen etwas weniger Training gehabt, denn er fiel jeden Abend Tod ins Bett, und so bekam er so gut wie nie mit, wie sich Harry immer noch fast jeden Abend auf den Ost-Turm schlich. Doch Harry war nicht allein auf dem Turm, Draco und Blaise hatten ihn immer noch im Auge und leisteten ihm, gemeinsam oder alleine, immer Gesellschaft, wenn Harry es wünschte.

Harry berichtete Tom anfangs noch jeden Abend wie sein Tag war. Es machte ihm Spaß Tom alles zu erzählen, doch er bekam ein Gespräch zwischen Dean und Seamus mit...

Harry lag in seinem Bett unter der Decke und lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, so konnten die beiden nicht wissen, dass er nicht schlief.

„Es nervt doch einfach, ich hab doch keine Lust jeden Tag mit Pavati zusammen zu hängen..."

„Du hast recht Levander wollte, dass ich ihr jeden Tag einen Brief schreibe..."

„Du sagst es, und dann jedes Mal der Antwortbrief..." man konnte ein genervtes Stöhnen hören.

„Mh, sie können manchmal richtig nerven, ich will doch nicht alles wissen..."

„Ja aber so sind nun mal die Mädchen..."

„Oh ja, es nervt einfach, ich habe die Briefe nur überflogen..."

Ein Kichern,

„Wirklich? Ich auch..."

Die beiden verschwanden ins Badezimmer.

Harry machte dieses Gespräch sehr nachdenklich, es stimmte, Tom hatte sich so gut wie nie gemeldet, und wenn, dann waren es einige Zeilen nach dem Motto, mein Tag war anstrengen, hoffe deiner war besser. Gut Tom war mehr als nur beschäftigt, das wusste Harry, dennoch tat es Harry weh.

Er hatte gedacht mit dem Buchatt würde es besser werden und sie würden mehr miteinander reden. Die Kette wollte Harry nicht benutzten, er wollte Tom ja nicht stören. Wenn Tom keine Zeit hatte ihm kurz zu schreiben, dann hatte er sich auch keine Zeit für ein kleines Gespräch. (Okay zugegeben, Harry war etwas zu Stolz mit Tom zu reden, schließlich konnte er sich ja auch mal melden...)

Severus, der Harry genau beobachtete, bemerkte natürlich, dass es Harry nicht immer so gut ging, wie er vorgab, doch er dachte es lag an den Berichten über die Angriffe und die Zeitungsberichte, sowie der allgemeine Erwartungsdruck, der auf Harry lastete...

Dennoch nicht mehr lange würde er sich das ansehen.

Riddel-Manor

Tom war sehr beschäftigt, er hatte seine Arbeit einfach die ganze Zeit liegen lassen, als Harry da war und dass musste er jetzt nachholen. Kaum zu glauben, was so auflief, wenn er „Urlaub" machte. Er musste neue Angriffe planen, alte analysieren, damit er nicht wieder die gleichen Fehler machte. Leute in geeignete Positionen bringen, und immer wieder Dumbledores Pläne durchkreuzen, schließlich bekam er von seinen Spionen immer wieder neue Hinweise, denen er nachgehen musste... und Dumbledore der war angriffslustiger denn je...

Und noch ein kleines Problem hatte Tom, dass überhaupt nicht gut war. Wenn er hier nicht schnellstens was machen würde, dann war nicht nur er in Gefahr.

Todesser aus dem Äußerenkreis fingen langsam an zu rebellieren. Zu lange hatte er sie zurückgehalten und jetzt wurden sie unruhig. Er hatte ganz schön gewalttätige Todesser, das wusste er, dennoch von ihnen würde er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, schließlich war er der Dunkle Lord. Auch wenn Harry ihn weicher machte, das würde er niemals tolerieren, Harry hin oder her. (Er würde hier strikt Beruf vom Privatleben trennen.)

Diese Todesser zogen auch schon los, ohne seinen Befehl. Und wenn er richtig informiert war, dann hatten sie auch schon einen neuen Anführer gewählt. Tom würde an ihnen ein Exempel statuieren. Schon seit einigen Tagen bereitete er sich darauf vor. Alles lief nach Plan. Auf der nächsten Versammlung, würde er sie hochnehmen und solange bearbeiten, bis sie ihn anflehen würden, dass er sie tötete.

So würde er sich den Respekt aber auch die Furcht seiner Leute wieder zu sichern.

Das es dabei nicht ohne Tode zuging war leider eine traurige Tatsache. Tom tat es nicht wirklich gern, aber bei Verrat kannte Voldemort keine Gnade und die würde er auch nie walten lassen, dass wussten alle Todesser. Voldemort würde dennoch jeden Todesser, der ihn verlassen wollte gehen lassen, so war Verrat nicht nötig, das wussten alle!

An solchen Tagen, wie heute, wo einfach alles drunter und trüber ging, freute sich Tom besonders von Harry eine Nachricht zu erhalten. Es freute ihn wirklich, dass Harry ihm soviel von sich und von Hogwarts berichtete, einmal hatte er kurz daran gedacht, Harry zu bitten ein wenig für ihn zu spionieren, doch diesen Gedanken verbannte er sehr schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf, für was hatte er Severus und die Slytherins?

Doch so sehr er sich über die Nachrichten von Harry freute, er konnte ihm einfach nicht zurück schreiben. Wenn es um Harry ging, da bekam Tom plötzlich ein schlechtest Gewissen, denn Harry war so unschuldig, er wollte ihn nicht in seine Machenschaften reinziehen noch damit belasten. Am liebsten würde er in dieser Angelegenheit Harry wegsperren, damit er davon niemals etwas mitbekam. Wenn er doch mal an Harry schrieb waren es, wie er selbst zugeben musste, recht lieblose Zeilen.

Von Severus erfuhr er dass es Harry noch gut ging und er ohne Probleme bis jetzt in Hogwarts durchkam...

Severus und Lucius hatten Tom einen guten Vorschlag gemacht, wie er Harry zeigen konnte, was in der Welt los war und wie Dumbledore wirklich war...

Auch dies musste vorbereitet werden, sorgfältig, denn sollte etwas schief gehen... daran wollte Tom nicht denken, dann würde er mit Sicherheit mehr als die Hälfte seiner Todesser aus dem Innerenkreis verlieren. Er hatte alle gefragt, ob sie mitmachten, alle hatten zugestimmt. Dabei hatte er sie nicht als, Voldemort gefragt, sondern als Tom ihren Freund.

Alle hatten Harry gern und sie wollten, dass er erkannte, wie manipulativ Dumbledore war...

Man konnte also sagen, Tom erstickte in der Arbeit...

Doch mit der Zeit normalisierte es sich auch bei Tom wieder, Ende Januar war Tom wieder in seinem normalen Arbeitstrott, na ja nicht ganz, er musste noch die Inszenierung für Harry planen, doch auch da lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Alles war eingefädelt, es fehlte nur noch Harry, das letzte Glied. Doch Harry wollte er alles in Ruhe erklären, nicht über das Buchatt oder über die Kette. Er wollte Harry dabei sehen um zu sehen wie er reagierte, und um ihm die Wahl zu lassen.

Als Tom mehr Zeit hatte begann er auch regelmäßig Harry zu schreiben, und es kam auch schon mal vor, dass die beiden sich ein wenig unterhielten, es ging nie über etwas wichtiges, es war mehr einfach so.

Es waren wie Gespräche unter Freunden...

Es war gerade Mitte Januar, und Tom veranstaltete ein großes Essen mit dem Innerenkreis, Severus war auch anwesend, denn er würde seinen monatlichen Bericht von Hogwarts vortragen, das wurde, wenn Zeit war, immer mit einem großen Essen verbunden.

Urplötzlich überkam Tom ein komisches Gefühl, mittlerweile konnte er die Gefühle die ankamen recht gut zuordnen und somit seine Todesser evakuieren oder sich, je nach Gefühl, doch dieses war anders. Doch dieses kannte er noch nicht...

Tom betrachtete seine Freunde, alles schwatzten freudig durcheinander. Sie würden sich notfalls zu verteidigen wissen, außerdem, was sollte Harry jetzt schon großartig machen, dass seine besten Todesser gefährden würde?

Tom entspannte sich und griff sich einfach einige Speisen, auf die er Lust hatte und begann zu essen. Er war so mit seinen Leckereien beschäftigt, dass er die eigenartigen Blicke seiner Freunde nicht bemerkte. Heute schmeckte es besonders gut...

Lucius, der schon leicht grün im Gesicht war, entschied sich Tom darauf hinzuweißen, dass es langsam aber genügte...

„Tom?" Tom blickte auf. „Was hast du Lucius? Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Mir geht es gut. Tom bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragte Lucius und sah wie Tom nach der Ketchupflasche griff.

„Klar, mir geht es super, warum fragst du? Gibst du mir bitte mal den Honig?"

Zögerlich reichte Lucius Tom den Honig.

Tom ließ den Honig über die Kartoffeln laufen, die mit Rührei, Ketchup und Pudding überzogen waren. Bevor er anfing weiter zu essen.

Severus betrachtete fasziniert Toms Essverhalten, jetzt wusste er auch, warum Harry noch so normal aß, er hatte sich schon gewundert. Naja Harry holte sich zwar manchmal bei den Hauselfen besonders eigenartige Speisen doch bei den Mahlzeiten aß er immer normal.

Weiter unten am Tisch liefen die ersten Wetten, wie lange Tom das Essen wohl bei sich behalten würde. Doch Severus war sich sicher, dass Tom sich nicht übergeben würde. Gut es war gewagt, doch konnte man es sicherlich essen, jede Speise für sich war ja lecker... nur die Vorstellung es zu mischen war haarsträubend...

Und tatsächlich Tom hielt den ganzen Abend durch, bis die Sitzung vorbei war. Naja er war leicht blass, aber sonst schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Nach der Sitzung behielt er aber noch Lucius und Severus zurück.

„Lucius, was genau habe ich vorhin gegessen?" fragte Tom leise.

„Das willst du nicht wissen Tom, glaub mir." Meinte Lucius ausweichend. Doch Toms Blicke ließen ihn dann doch die Wahrheit sagen.

„Nun ja Kartoffeln mit Rührei, Ketchup, Pudding und Honig." Lucius wurde bei der Vorstellung leicht übel.

„Und als Nachtisch hattest du Wackelpudding mit Räucherlachs auf Vanilleeis."

Tom schaute Lucius nachdenklich an.

„Lucius sollte ich nochmals auf die Ideekommen so etwas zu essen, dann jag mir bitte einen Crutiatus auf den Hals, ich glaube er ist leichter zu ertragen, als diese Magenschmerzen. Du kannst gehen, gute Nacht." Lucius verbeugte sich leicht und ging. „Severus hast du einen Trank?" Severus zog eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche und reichte sie Tom. „Ich denke das wird helfen, ein Schlaftrank." Tom nickte dankbar. Severus verabschiedete sich und war schon an der Tür.

„Severus, bitte sag Harry nichts, es macht mir nichts aus, diese Schwankungen abzubekommen. Er würde sie nur zurückbehalten." Severus nickte, er hätte Harry niemals etwas gesagt, dass musste Tom schon selber machen...

Hogwarts

Es war nun schon Mitte Februar, Harry ging es wieder recht gut, er hatte das Loch überwunden, in das er nach den Ferien gefallen war. Die vielen Gespräche mit Severus und anderen Slytherin hatten dazu beigetragen, dass es Harry besser ging.

Aber die Tatsache, dass Tom sich wieder etwas um ihn kümmerte, war wohl die Hauptsache. Als Harry die erste Nachricht von Tom erhalten hatte, da hatte er vor Glück geweint.

Hallo Harry 

_Na wie geht es dir? Ich weiß ich habe mich in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht oft gemeldet, es tut mir leid, doch ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Severus hat dir das sicher erzählt und die Zeitung hast du sicher auch gelesen. _

_Ich weiß, dass du es nicht für gut heißt, wenn ich Überfälle plane und ausführen lasse, doch bitte versteh es ist ein Teil von mir, ich bin eben Voldemort, daran kann ich nichts ändern. Ich hoffe du kommst damit klar. Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden._

_Ich wäre gerne bei dir, ich vermisse dich schrecklich. Es ist einfach so unheimlich einsam hier, ohne dich. Ich freu mich schon auf unser nächstes Wochenende, auch wenn du nur für einige Stunden kommen kannst. Das hat mich die letzte Zeit am Leben gehalten, die Gewissheit, dass ich dich bald wieder in die Arme schließen kann._

_Bitte verzeih mir die recht kitschigen Worte, aber als ich mich hier hingesetzt hatte zum schreiben, da hast du mir mal wieder eine Gefühlswelle geschickt, und ich danke dir dafür Schatz, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut gehabt hätte dir das alles zu schreiben. Und ich bin unheimlich froh, dass man die Worte nicht mehr löschen kann, wenn man sie geschrieben hat, dass sie gleich übermittelt werden._

_So dann wünsche ich dir eine Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Schatz, und träum was schönes._

_Tom_

Harry liefen die Tränen nur so aus den Augen, das war das schönste, was Tom ihm jemals gesagt hatte. Natürlich schrieb er sofort zurück...

Harry hatte noch einige Briefe dieser Art von Tom bekommen, sogar welche, die Tom aus wirklich freiem Willen so geschrieben hatte ohne Beeinflussung.

Harry stand im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel, langsam wunderte er sich, dass es außer Neville noch keiner bemerkt hatte. Neville hatte ihn einmal beim Duschen überrascht, es aber gelassen aufgenommen. Er freute sich sogar für Harry und versprach es niemandem, außer Ginny, zu verraten. Ginny hatte es genauso gelassen aufgenommen und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie es schon vorher gewusst hatte, schließlich hatte sie sehr gute Kontakte zu den Zwillingen und wer weiß vielleicht gehörte sie ja wirklich schon zu Tom...

Harry strich liebevoll über seinen jetzt schon sehr großen Bauch. Ohne Kleidung ließ es sich jetzt schon nicht mehr leugnen, aber die Kleider von Dudley waren so riesig und der Umhang darüber, dass man es nicht sehen konnte. Gut beim Hinsitzen musste er darauf achten, dass seine Kleidung sich nicht einklemmte, aber das war mittlerweile schon Routine. Harry lächelte jetzt war er im fünften Monat. Severus sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war, er untersuchte Harry regelmäßig...

Harry zog seine Klamotten zurecht und schloss die Tür auf. Sofort bemerkte er, dass die Stimmung im Turm immer noch total schlecht war. Durch die Angriffe, die in letzter Zeit überall passierten, hatte es sehr viele Opfer gegeben. Es gab schon fast kein Schüler mehr, der nicht wenigstens ein Mitglied aus seiner Familie verloren hatte. Harry nahm dies mehr mit, als er zeigen konnte, der Hass auf ihn war durch die Angriffe gewachsen.

Alle erwarteten, dass er, der Held, was tun würde, doch Harry saß hier nur rum und machte nichts. Und das machte viele rasend. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, schließlich war nicht Tom der Täter, sondern Dumbledore...

Harry bekam den Hass aller Häuser ab. Die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs hassten ihn, weil er nichts gegen Voldemort unternahm und die Slytherins um die Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Doch seit dem letzten Angriff war die Stimmung noch schlechter als zuvor. Besonders bei den Gryffindor-Siebtklässlern, denn es hatte die Familie von Kevin getroffen. In der Nacht hatten Todesser angeblich die Familie zu Hause überfallen uns sie im Schlaf getötet. Kevins kleine Geschwister, sie waren fünf, sieben und zehn wurden geschändet und anschließend getötet. Doch das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass Kevins Mutter wieder schwanger war.

Harry tat es unheimlich leid, doch wusste er auch, dass für diese Tat nicht Voldemort verantwortlich war. Er hatte Tom gefragt, außerdem würde Tom niemals Kinder so behandeln...

Harry wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als ihm Kevins Freunde entgegen kamen. Kevin war natürlich gleich nach Hause gereist.

„Na Potter, zufrieden?" wurde er gleich von Martin angepöbelt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Das mit Kevin tut mir leid, doch was soll ich da machen?" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Werde jetzt ja nicht frech. Du hattest mehrere Chancen du-weißt-schon-wen zu töten, doch hast du sie genutzt? Du bist schuld am Mord von Kevins Familie! Ohne dich wäre das nie passiert!" zischte Martin.

Harry wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück und stieß an die Wand. Olaf und Steven hielten ihn nun fest, Harry konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob er nach Tom rufen sollte, doch was konnte er jetzt schon machen?

„Lasst mich los. Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" sagte Harry und versuchte nicht allzu ängstlich zu klingen. Außerdem kam Martin seinem Bauch verdammt nahe, noch ein Stückchen und er würde ihn berühren.

Harry riss sich panisch los.

„Doch Potter, du allein bist schuld!" sagte Martin noch einmal bedrohlich. „Du hast gewusst, wie sehr sich Kevin gefreut hatte, auf seine neuen Geschwisterchen, es waren Zwillinge! Verdammt!"

Harry wich erschrocken zurück, er hatte es ja gewusst, doch es wirklich zu hören, war etwas anderes. Doch Harry hatte vergessen, dass sie sich auf einer Treppe befanden und so stürzte er, er fand keinen Halt und kullerte die Treppe nach unten.

Hermine rannte sofort auf Harry zu.

„Harry!" reif sie panisch.

„Alles okay, Hermine keine angst." Meinte Harry, tatsächlich schien ihm nichts passiert zu sein.

„Nichts ist okay! Kannst du aufstehen? Ich bring dich jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey!" sagte sie streng. Harry stand langsam auf, ihm fehlte wirklich nichts.

„Nicht zu Madam Pomfrey, Hermine!" sagte Harry eindringlich, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren, sie kannte die Risiken, sollte Harrys Kind etwas passieren, würde Harry unweigerlich sterben...

„Ron!" rief Hermine. „Dean holst du bitte Ron, es ist dringend!"

Keine Minute später war Ron da und gemeinsam gingen sie mit Harry zu Madam Pomfrey. Harry weigerte sich zwar immer noch, doch er hatte keine Chance.

Tom, Ron und Hermine wollen mir zur Krankenstation bringen! informierte Harry Tom

Harry! Schatz, warum, was ist los? kam es sofort zurück.

Bin nur gestürzt. Mehr nicht, nichts passiert! Es ist wirklich nicht nötig. 

Oh doch, das ist es. Habe Severus informiert, er wird zu dir stoßen, hör zu es ist wichtig, dass dich Madam Pomfrey genauestens Untersucht, Severus ist dazu nicht geeignet. sagte Tom und Harry ergab sich in sein Schicksaal.

Madam Pomfrey schaute überrascht, als Ron und Hermine ihr einen gesundaussehenden Harry Potter brachten. Natürlich begann sie sofort mit der Untersuchung, obwohl sie es leicht lächerlich fand, wegen einem Kleinen Treppensturz so einen Aufstand zu machen, doch kaum hatte sie ihren Zauberstab über Harrys Bauch, wusste sie warum Hermine so besorgt war.

Es war ein schock für die arme Krankenschwester. Ein Junge schwanger. Dumbledore musste informiert werden... doch zuerst musste sie sich um den Jungen kümmern.

Sie konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen, dem Kind ging es gut und Harry ebenfalls, dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Kaum war sie fertig erschien Professor Snape und brachte einige Tränke, als er Potter im Bett lag ging fragte er sofort, was los sei, wobei der Bauch in dieser Lage recht gut zu erkennen war... Doch Poppy ignorierte ihn und ging zu Harry.

„Harry, dir und deinem Kind geht es gut, ihr hattet wohl einen Schutzengel. Junge, warum bist du schwanger, und wer ist der Vater?" fragte Poppy und setzte sich zu Harry, der verstört aussah. Doch der Junge schwieg. „Harry, warum denn gerade jetzt, hätte das nicht auch noch Zeit gehabt?"

Harry sah Poppy schweigend an, dann antwortete er ihr.

„Madam Pomfrey, ich bin schwanger, weil ich es wollte. Ich werde ihnen nicht sagen wer der Vater ist, bitte fragen sie nicht weiter. Es ist mein Geheimnis, um mein Kind zu schützen. Die Presse würde sich darüber das Maul zerreisen, wenn es rauskommt, außerdem würde es mein Kind und den Vater in große Gefahr bringen. Bitte verstehen sie das. Die letzte Frage kann ich ihnen beantworten, doch eigentlich müssten sie es selbst wissen. Ich wurde es jetzt, da ich noch recht gut geschützt bin. Voldemort würde mich wohl nie in Ruhe lassen, wenn nicht jetzt wann denn dann? Von mir wird erwartet, dass ich gegen Voldemort in den Krieg ziehe, und wer weiß, ob ich das überleben werde. Deshalb musste es jetzt sein. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie mir nicht helfen wollen, ich werde es auch alleine irgendwie schaffen..." Poppy schaute Harry traurig an.

„Junge, red keinen Unsinn, ich werde dir natürlich beistehen, für was bin ich denn eine Krankenschwester? Ich kann dich verstehen. Doch weißt du in welch einer Gefahr du jetzt bist? So eine Schwangerschaft ist nicht ganz ohne." Harry nickte, er hatte sich ja eingehend informiert.

„Ich werde jetzt Professor Dumbledore über deinen Zustand in Kenntnis setzten." Harry sah Poppy ängstlich an.

„Junge ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst, aber es muss sein. Tut mir leid. Ich werde dir immer beistehen. Auf mich kannst du dich verlassen. Ich werde jetzt deine Freunde reinlassen."

Madam Pomfrey erhob sich und schaute auf Severus, der den Jungen besorgt musterte. So hatte sie Severus noch nie erlebt; Poppy zählte eins und eins zusammen, sie kannte nur einen Menschen, der wohl in der Lage war einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu brauen, und der war Severus. Sicher hatte er dem Jungen geholfen, doch diesen Verdacht würde sie für sich behalten. Denn einen Trank auf legalem Weg zu bekommen, war so gut wie unmöglich und Harry war noch viel zu jung...

Jetzt interessierte sie nur, wer der andere Vater war.

„Harry wie geht es dir?" fragte Severus, als sie alleine waren.

„Gut, ich habe ein wenig angst. Kannst du den Fidelazauber über mich sprechen. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich mich nicht verplappere." Fragte Harry leise. Severus nickte und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. Der Fluch war schwarzmagisch, würde dem Kind aber nicht schaden, er verhinderte, dass Harry Dumbledore etwas über Tom sagen konnte. Egal welche mittel Dumbledore einsetzten würde. Der Zauber war eng verwandt mit dem Fideliuszauber. Nur wenn Harry es wirklich wollte konnte er das Geheimnis preisgeben.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und schon ging die Tür auf und Ron und Hermine kamen herein.

„Gott sei dank Harry, dir geht es gut..." sagte Hermine und fiel Harry um den Hals, Tränen der Erleichterung traten ihr in die Augen. Auch Ron sah erleichtert auf seinen Freund.

„Hermine, schhh... es ist gut. Ist doch nichts passiert." Flüsterte Harry Hermine zu.

Tom, Entwarnung, alles ist okay, nur Dumbledore ist auf dem Weg zu mir. Aber Severus hat mir den Fidelazauber gegeben... 

Harry! Gott sei dank, ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn dir was passiert wäre. Wer war das? 

Harry wurde leicht blass, er würde Tom sicher nicht sagen, wer es war. Es war ja irgendwie auch ein Unfall...

Tom es war ein Unfall, ich war unvorsichtig. 

Harry das glaube ich dir nicht. WER! 

Kevins Freunde, aber sie haben mir nur gedroht. Wir standen auf der Treppe, sie haben mich nicht berührt, als es passierte. Martin sagte, Kevins Mutter war mit Zwillingen schwanger. Ich habe mich so erschrocken... Oh Tom, es ist so schrecklich! Bitte tu so was nie. Die Kleinen konnten doch nichts dafür... Tom ich fühle mich schuldig... 

Harry liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Hermine, Ron und Severus wussten, dass Harry mit Tom sprach. Hermine nahm Harry sachte in den Arm.

Madam Pomfrey die den Raum gefolgt von Dumbledore betrat, hielt Harrys Tränen für Tränen der Freude, dass nichts passiert war...

Harry ich könnte so was nie tun! Das weißt du doch. Mir tut es leid um diese Familie, ich war zu spät, es tut mir leid. Harry sei nicht traurig, du kannst doch nichts dafür! Lass dir das nicht einreden, der einzigste der etwas dafür kann ist Dumbledore, vergiss das nicht! 

Harry nickte leicht, dann bemerkte er Dumbledore, der sich auf einen Stuhl neben sein Bett gesetzt hatte.

Tom Dumbledore ist da. Drück mir die Daumen... informierte Harry Tom noch schnell, dann wischte er sich die Tränen ab. Hermine ließ ihn wieder los.

„Geht es wieder Harry?" Harry nickte ihr zu und lächelte sie an.

„Ron, Hermine würdet ihr mich und Professor Snape mit Harry alleine lassen?" fragte Dumbledore sanft.

Ein Blick zu Harry der ihnen zunickte genügte und die beiden erhoben sich.

„Natürlich Professor Dumbledore." Meinten sie und gingen. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten schaute Dumbledore Harry eine Weile schweigend an. Seine Augen zeigten große Enttäuschung, doch Harry ließ es innerlich kalt, äußerlich senkte er demütig den Kopf und machte sich kleiner.

„Harry, du hast mich enttäuscht. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwanger bist? Wer ist der glückliche andere Vater?" fragte Dumbledore, doch man konnte deutlich am Ton erkennen, dass er um seine Fassung kämpfte.

„Professor Dumbledore ich hatte angst, es ihnen zu sagen. Ich weiß dass ich noch etwas jung bin aber es wird schon gehen." Murmelte Harry leise. Auf die andere Frage ging Harry nicht ein. Mittlerweile sah er Dumbledore wieder an, seine Augen getrübt, doch fixierte er in Wirklichkeit Dumbledore, er sah, dass er um seine Fassung kämpfte.

„Harry woher hast du den Trank? Wer hat dir geholfen und wo ist der andere Vater?" wollte Dumbledore erneut wissen, doch er hatte seine Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle, er schrie Harry, der zu Tode erschrocken Dumbledore anschaute, förmlich an.

„Professor Dumbledore bitte verstehen sie, dass ich ihnen darauf keine Antwort geben werde." Sagte Harry und legte sich zurück ins Bett, erschöpft schloss er die Augen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Potter uns noch was sagen wird, Albus. Er ist so stur wie sein Vater, was dies anbelangt." Kam es verächtlich von Professor Snape. „Aber bitte, wenn er ein Geheimnis daraus machen will, sein Bier."

Dumbledore schaute Severus böse an. So kamen sie nicht weiter, ein Blick auf den Jungen sagte ihm, dass es nicht gut war weiter auf ihn einzureden, denn auch Dumbledore wusste, dass man eine gute körperliche Verfassung brauchte um die Geburt zu überstehen. Und ohne Harry konnte er den Lord nicht besiegen... Dennoch würde er von Harry erfahren, wer der Vater ist und wer ihm geholfen hatte.

Ein Partner in Harrys Leben, das machte die Sache noch leichter. Er konnte mit ihm Harry perfekt unter Druck setzten, eine inszenierte Entführung vielleicht, oder noch besser, er konnte Harry das Kleine wegnehmen.

Genau, er würde alles dafür vorbereiten lassen, dass das Kind bei den Dursleys aufwachsen würde. Ein genialer Plan. So hatte er Harry auch dann noch unter Kontrolle, wenn er den Lord besiegt hatte...

„Severus bitte versteh, dass ich das nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen kann. Außerdem müssen wir Harrys Partner schützen. Bedenke doch Voldemort ist wieder aktiv. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass durch Harrys Schuld noch jemand stirbt." Sprach Dumbledore nachdenklich. Ein Schluchzen verriet ihm, dass Harry noch nicht schlief. Sehr gut. Er musste jetzt nur den gütigen spielen und Harry würde angekrochen kommen...

„Severus würdest du bitte mit mir in mein Büro kommen, ich hätte da noch einige Fragen an dich, bezüglich des Fruchtbarkeitstrankes." Kam es schärfer von Dumbledore, doch Harry rührte sich bei diesen Worten nicht, vermutlich schlief er jetzt wirklich...

Die beiden verließen das Krankenzimmer.

Harry rührte sich auch weiterhin nicht, er dachte noch über Dumbledores Worte nach, doch dann schlief er ein.

Poppy kam aus ihrem Büro, sie hatte das Gespräch von Dumbledore mit McGonagall, die sie nach Dumbledore benachrichtigt hatte, schließlich war Harry ihr Schüler, mitangehört.

Die beiden Frauen starrten sich an. Dumbledore war anders gewesen, es war nicht seine übliche Art, wie er mit Schülern umging. Er war so hart und kalt gewesen, das ganze Zimmer war mit einer angsteinflößenden Aura gefüllt gewesen. Warum reagierte der Schulleiter so heftig darauf, dass Harry schwanger war, warum konnte er sich nicht für den Kleinen freuen?

Poppy schaute noch einmal nach Harrys Werten und McGonagall setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett. Sie beobachtete den Jungen. Er wirkte immer noch schmächtig, doch man konnte erkennen, dass es ihm gut ging. McGonagall gönnte es Harry von Herzen und sie hoffte, dass sein Freund gut zu ihm war. Denn Harry war lange genug einsam gewesen, er hatte auch ein wenig Glück verdient.

Die Gespräche mit Molly an Weihnachten hatten sie, was Harry anbelangte, aufgeweckt. Sie hatte ihn beobachtete und auch erkannt, dass Harry die Stunden bei Severus genoss, er wirkte nicht wie andere Schüler eingeschüchtert, wütend oder frustriert, wenn er aus Severus Büro kam, eher gelöst und locker... Auch Severus schienen die Abende mit Harry gefallen, er war danach nicht so mürrisch, wie noch vor einem Jahr, er war ausgeglichener...

Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit Severus sprechen, denn ihm schien Harry zu vertrauen... auch wenn Severus so kalt tat, das war er sicher nicht, auch hatte er seine Schärfe etwas verloren. Sie konnte auf jeden Fall nur sagen, dass Severus Harry weniger Punkte abzog, als vorher. Auch war ihr aufgefallen, dass Draco Malfoy Harry in Ruhe ließ ebenso wie die Slytherin, es gab kaum noch Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, die von Slytherin eindeutig provoziert waren...

tbc

A/N.: Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht allzusehr geschockt... jetzt ist es raus, das bedeutet wohl noch ärger, oder?

So Leute nun liegt es an euch... umso mehr kommis ihr mir schreibt umso schlechter mein Gewissen und umso schneller wird es wohl weiter gehen.

vickysnape


	29. Reaktionen

So da bin ich wieder... ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapi...

Ich danke allen, die sich dir mühe gemacht haben, mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. Es ist alleine euer verdienst, dass ich diese Kapi schon fertig habe... ihr seid einfach super alle einmal knuddel DANKE

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

29. Kapitel Reaktionen

Severus war verärgert, als er den Krankenflügel wieder betrat.

Dumbledore hielt ihm doch glatt Vorhaltungen darüber, dass er den Trank für Harry gemacht hatte. Wie konnte der Direktor nur glauben, dass Severus Snape, Harry Potter helfen würde? Es gab ja noch nicht mal Beweise dafür!

Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, doch schlussendlich konnte er Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass er niemals Harry Potter helfen würde und Harry niemals ihn um Hilfe bitten würde.

Wie Severus schon erwartet hatte, hatte Dumbledore ihn den Auftrag erteilt herauszufinden, wer nun der andere Vater und somit der Partner von Harry war. Dumbledore beteuerte, er wollte es nur wissen, um den Partner ebenso zu schützen wie Harry. Wenn Dumbledore wissen würde, wen er schützen wollte... Severus grinste fies, als er daran dachte, dass Dumbledore wirklich Voldemort schützen wollte. Wobei Severus sich denken konnte, was der Alte wirklich mit dem Partner vorhatte. Er würde ihn sicher als Druckmittel benutzen wollen.

Na ja, er würde Dumbledore solange es ging, hinhalten. Gut irgendwann würde er sicher auf die Idee kommen, dass man mit Gedankenlesen es aus Harry rausbekommen konnte, doch er würde dann sagen, dass Harry zu gut dafür sei.

Dumbledore würde es irgendwann wohl selbst versuchen, aber Harry war gut, außerdem hatte er noch den Schutzzauber. Nie würde Dumbledore erfahren, wer der Vater war... Dennoch durfte man den Mann nicht unterschätzen, er würde sicher nicht so schnell Ruhe geben. Vielleicht sogar nie. Jetzt konnten sie nur hoffen, dass Toms Pläne schnell griffen und sie Dumbledore aus den Weg räumen konnten.

Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als er Minerva schlafend am Bett des Jungen vorfand...

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Klar, Minerva war die Hauslehrerin von Harry doch, dass sie nun hier war, war doch sehr erstaunlich. Minerva war doch von Dumbledore überzeugt, oder hatte sich das auch geändert?

Klar Molly und sie hatten viel in den Weihnachtsferien miteinander gesprochen. Sicher hatte sich Minervas Ansicht über den Jungen dadurch ein wenig geändert und auch über Dumbledore. Doch hatte Minerva Dumbledore wirklich so gesehen, wie er war? Oder noch schlimmer, war es ein Trick von Dumbledore? Obwohl, so schätze er Minerva nicht ein, ihr lag meist das Wohl der Schüler am Herzen...

Er würde sie im Auge behalten, solange bis er wusste, wo ihre Loyalität lag. Aber Severus hatte da schon eine Vermutung.

Minerva liebte den Jungen wohl auch wie einen eigenen Sohn, dass hatte er schon einige Male gedacht. Vermutlich würde sie auch notfalls hinter Harry stehen. Der Junge war wirklich einmalig. Severus kannte niemand, dem die Menschen so schnell und bedingungslos folgten wie Harry. Sogar Toms beste Freunde würden wohl bei einem Duell der beiden eher zu Harry halten. Doch Tom schien das nicht viel auszumachen. Ja, Tom hatte sich verändert, seit er wieder gekommen ist und noch mehr, seit der Junge bei ihm war...

Früher hätte er Harry wohl kurzerhand eingesperrt, geschwängert und ausgenutzt. Auch, wenn Tom nicht so war, wie Dumbledore es immer sagte, war er über die Jahre hart geworden und ließ seine Maske des Voldemort nur noch selten unter seinen Freunden runter. Dann war das mit den Potters... Viele hatten ihn aufgegeben, doch er war wieder zurückgekommen. Aber er war anders, freundlicher und netter... Und Harry hatte ihn ganz verwandelt. Sogar die Arbeit hatte Tom liegen lassen für den Junge...

Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Severus nicht glauben können, dass Tom Harry wirklich soviel Freiraum gab. Erst als er es gesehen hatte, konnte er es glauben.

Tom war an dem ersten Abend verändert gewesen, als er von Harry wieder kam. Der Plan war eigentlich den Jungen sofort zu Sirius zu bringen, damit dieser ihm alles erzählen hätte können. Doch Tom ließ Harry dort. Er ließ ihm Zeit alles zu überdenken, obwohl er ein hohes Risiko damit einging... Ja, Harry hatte Voldemort in gewisser Weise besiegt. Es gab Voldemort nicht mehr. Der Voldemort, der nun den Krieg führte war ein anderer. Tom hatte seine Todesser schon lange nicht mehr auf Muggel losgelassen. Klar, gab es dadurch Aufstände, vor allem bei den Niederen, doch Tom hatte sie im Griff. Wieder im Griff.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte lieber nicht so lange darüber nachdenken, was sich in letzter Zeit geändert hatte. Aber so wie es nun war, war es gut. Viel besser als gut, wenn er ehrlich war. Wenn Tom so blieb, wie er jetzt war, würde es eine gute Welt werden. Harry war gut für Tom...

Severus ging zu Harry, er schlief ruhig. Er sah immer noch so unschuldig aus und auch ein wenig Einsam. Harry musste einfach mal wieder zu Tom. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn Harry zu Tom gehen würde für immer, so würde er nicht dem Stress ausgesetzt sein, der nun kommen würde. Doch Severus war sich sicher, dass Harry niemals abhauen würde. Außerdem war das hier sein Zuhause. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ja alles doch noch gut werden, wer wusste das schon.

Nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es Harry an nichts fehlte, ging Severus zu Minerva und legte eine Decke über sie. Sie war schon recht ausgekühlt und morgen würden ihr bestimmt vom schlafen in dieser ungemütlichen Haltung die Knochen weh tun, da brauchte sie nicht noch Krank werden...

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry verließ er den Krankenflügel wieder. Er würde Morgen früh wiederkommen.

In seinem Büro fand er einen Brief von Hermine, sie berichtete ihm, was genau geschehen war. Severus seufzte und ging zu seinem Kamin und reiste nach Riddle-Manor.

„Severus, was ist los? Was ist geschehen?" wurde er gleich von Sirius begrüßt. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich große Sorgen machte.

„Harry und dem Kind geht es gut. Können wir erst zu Tom gehen, ich will nicht alles noch Mal erzählen. Dumbledore hat mich bis jetzt in der Mangel gehabt..." Sirius nickte und führte Severus in Toms Büro.

Tom sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und deutete den beiden an sich zu setzten.

„Severus, wie geht es Harry, er hat gesagt, alles sei in Ordnung, stimmt das?" wollte Tom wissen. Severus konnte darauf nur nicken.

„Ja Harry geht es gut, körperlich auf jeden Fall. Jetzt werden die Probleme auf ihn zukommen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er damit klar kommt. Ich denke morgen werden es alle wissen. Dumbledore wird schon dafür sorgen. Er ist von dem Gedanken besessen herauszubekommen, wer der andere Vater ist. Ich fürchte, er wird versuchen Harry das Kind wegzunehmen..."

„Nein!" rief Sirius aus.

„Doch vermutlich, aber das wird er nicht schaffen, keine Sorge..." sagte Tom sofort. „Severus, wie ist es passiert? War es wirklich ein Unfall?"

„Hermine hat uns einen Bericht geschrieben.

Wie es scheint, war es wirklich ein Unfall. Kevins Freunde, du weißt wer Kevin ist, oder? Gut. Sie haben Harry auf der Treppe abgefangen. Und ihn ein wenig bedroht, sie geben ihm wohl die Schuld, für das, was mit Kevins Eltern passiert ist. Viele können nicht glauben, dass Harry nichts macht. In all den Jahren vorher war es immer so, dass Harry was gegen Voldemort unternommen hat. Doch jetzt lässt ihn das alles kalt. Viele geben ihm die Schuld, ich fürchte sogar noch mehr als Voldemort. Verstehst du?

Auf jeden Fall kam es wohl zu einem Streit, doch Martin sagt, als Harry die Treppe runterfiel, hatten sie ihn nur beschimpft. Sie haben ihm gesagt, dass Kevins Mutter Zwillinge erwartet hatte, Harry hat sich darüber so erschrocken, dass er die Treppe runterfiel. Ich glaube dem Bericht von Hermine. Harry hätte anders reagiert, wenn es absichtlich gewesen wäre. Harry ist stark, er hätte sich sicherlich gewehrt. Du weißt wie stark er eigentlich ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich nicht gegen die beiden hätte durchsetzen können"

Tom nickte. „So hat es mir Harry auch erzählt. Es hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Ich habe geschlafen, wenn ich schneller reagiert hätte, dann hätte ich vielleicht was für Kevins Familie tun können..." murmelte Tom.

„Tom, bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld, du kannst dafür genauso wenig wie Harry!" kam es nun von Sirius.

„Danke, Sirius! Ich weiß, dass ich nichts machen konnte..." kam es von Tom. Tom wusste ja, dass er nicht Schuld war, dass niemand außer Dumbledore Schuld war...

Severus verabschiedete sich nach einer Weile wieder.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Severus sogleich in den Krankenflügel. Doch blieb er zunächst unbemerkt.

Minerva sprach zu Harry, der gerade eben aufgewacht war.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie sachte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall. Mir geht es gut, kann ich wieder zum Unterricht?" wollte Harry wissen und setzte sich auf. Severus bemerkte, dass Harry wie immer seine Rolle perfekt spielte.

„Ich denke schon, dass du wieder zum Unterricht darfst. Madam Pomfrey wird dich nachher noch Mal untersuchen und dann kannst du gehen. Du bist ja nicht krank, nur schwanger." Sagte sie sanft. Harry schaute, als McGonagall das Wort schwanger sagte ängstlich zu ihr auf.

„Harry, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich freue mich für dich. Und ich werde dich jetzt sicher nicht nach dem Vater fragen, es ist deine Sache. Klar interessiert es mich, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du es nicht sagen willst. Ich möchte nur das Eine wissen, weiß der Vater, dass er Vater wird? Ich frage nur deshalb, weil ich denke, dass er es erfahren sollte. Harry aber du brauchst mir auch das nicht zu sagen. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Nur möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dir immer helfen werde!"

Harry schaut zu seiner Lehrerin auf.

Konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr so von Dumbledore überzeugt war? Er sah, dass Severus an der Tür stand, also beschloss er McGonagall ein wenig auszufragen.

„Professor? Warum ist es ihnen so egal? Dumbledore will es doch unbedingt wissen. Hat er sie nicht beauftragt es aus mir herauszubekommen?" fragte Harry.

„Harry, mir ist es egal, wer der Vater ist. Es ist deine Sache. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mich nicht interessiert, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du es nicht sagst, um dein Kind zu schützen. Professor Dumbledore kann viel von mir verlangen, aber ich würde für ihn sicher nicht meine Schüler ausspionieren. Das habe ich noch nie gemacht. Wenn er was wissen will, soll er es selbst rausfinden, sonst weiß er doch auch immer alles." Gab McGonagall zurück.

Harry dachte kurz nach. Dann nickte er. „Professor McGonagall, ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, wer der Vater ist. Aber ich kann ihnen ihre Frage beantworten, ja der Vater weiß, dass ich schwanger bin. Er wird sich gut um sein Kind kümmern. Er liebt es, so wie ich es liebe."

McGonagall nickte. „Danke, Harry für dein Vertrauen." Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Die Nacht im Sitzen hatte ihr nicht wirklich gut getan. Doch es würde gehen. Severus kam nun auf Harry zu, grüßte seine Kollegin und sah Harry fragend an.

„Harry ich werde noch schnell zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie wach sind. Severus!" sagte McGonagall und verschwand.

„Harry wie geht es dir?" fragte Severus und setzte sich zu dem Jungen.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich bin nervös, ich weiß nicht, wie jetzt alle reagieren werden. Severus ich halt das nicht mehr aus, alle hassen mich, alle Häuser. Es ist so schwer." Seufzte Harry und legte sich wieder hin und rollte sich zusammen.

„Harry ich werde den Slytherin sagen, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen." Sagte Severus nachdenklich. Harry brauchte wenigstens ein paar Schüler, die ihn nicht ständig runter machten. Bei denen er sein konnte, ohne das sie ihn ständig böse Blicke zuwerfen würden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das reicht. Severus noch nie hatte ich so eine Angst, wenn ich durch die Gänge laufe. Besonders dann, wenn ich Draco, Blaise oder die anderen nicht sehen kann. Ich weiß es ist gesponnen, aber die Blicke, das Geflüster und die Anfeindungen. Alle geben mir die Schuld, sie erwarten, dass ich losgehe und Voldemort alleine besiege... aber wie soll ich das den machen? Voldemort ist stärker als ich, warum sieht das keiner? Ich bin doch nur ein 16 jähriger Junge. Voldemort dagegen ist ein erwachsener Zauberer... Sie können das doch nicht wirklich von mir verlangen!

Früher konnte ich wenigstens noch zu den Gryffindor, dort fühlte ich mich sicher. Doch jetzt ist es dort noch schlimmer, als auf den Gängen. Und jetzt wird es noch schlimmer werden. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollte ich zu Tom zurückgehen. Da hab ich dann meine Ruhe. Aber ich würde meine Freunde vermissen und das Schloss. Severus warum kann man mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?"

„Harry, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Warum hast du nie was gesagt? Aber egal. du weißt, du bist bei den Slytherin immer willkommen. Dort wird dir keiner was tun, sie stehen alle hinter dir, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen, aber sie tun es. Erinnere dich doch an Weihnachten und Silvester... Ich werde sie anweisen, dir beizustehen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, sie würden es auch ohne Befehl tun... Ich habe dir doch das Passwort gegeben. Benutze es. Du wirst sehen in den Slytherin-Räumen werden dich alle willkommen heißen. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mein Haus ein wenig besuchen würdest..."

„Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel, aber was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Der wird wohl denken, dass einer meiner Schüler der Vater ist..."

Harry kicherte.„Ja, dass Draco der Vater ist, das Gerücht geht unter den Mädchen durch. Aber wird er dadurch nicht in Gefahr geraten? Ich will nicht, dass ihm wegen mir was passiert!"

„Harry, solange Draco nicht bestätigt, dass er der Vater ist, was soll dann Dumbledore machen? Außerdem weiß ich, dass Draco auf sich selbst aufpassen kann..." beruhigte Severus Harry wieder.

„Okay, wenn du meinst... Heizen wir die Gerüchte noch ein wenig an." sagte Harry und dieses für ihn typische Glänzen war wieder in seinen Augen.

„Na dann, bist du doch in Slytherin gut aufgehoben. Und wenn du willst, kannst du bei Draco und Blaise schlafen, ich werde dort ein Bett reinstellen lassen. Ich denke, die beiden werden sich freuen. Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun, auch wenn du im ersten Jahr die Wahl hattest zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bist du nun ein Gryffindor. Aber du kannst bei den Slytherin leben, doch den Unterricht wirst du mit den Gryffindor haben."

„Danke, dass ist mehr als ich erhofft habe. Danke! Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob ich bei Draco und Blaise schlafen werde. Sie wollen doch sicher ihre Abende alleine verbringen..."

„Das müsst ihr einfach unter euch ausmachen." Meinte Severus noch, dann betrat Madam Pomfrey den Raum. Sie untersuchte Harry noch einmal und entließ ihn dann.

Severus betrachtete Harry und fand, dass er besser aussah. Hoffentlich würde heute alles gut gehen. Klar Ron und Hermine würden bei Harry sein, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, warteten sie schon draußen um mit ihn gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Und genauso war es auch.

Harry betrat mit Ron und Hermine die Große Halle, alle Gespräche verstummten und alle starten auf Harry. Harry fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Er sah die vielen vorwurfsvollen Blicke und hasserfüllten Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Nur der Slytherin Tisch schaute neutral auf ihn.

Hermine schob Harry zum Gryffindor Tisch. Ron versuchte die Schüler mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, denn er spürte, dass sich alles in Harry verkrampft hatte und auch Dumbledores selbstgefällige Mine gefiel ihm nicht. Warum hatte er es den Schülern gesagt?

Ron konnte Dumbledore einfach nicht verstehen, so würde er nie Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen können. Er machte ihn doch immer mehr fertig, irgendwann Mal würde Harry brechen. Und was war dann?

Ron erschauderte, das wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Gott sei dank hatte Harry nun Tom. Tom würde nie zulassen, dass Dumbledore Harry weh tat. Und er selbst würde dafür sorgen, dass Harry nicht brach. Er würde immer bei Harry sein, zusammen würden sie gegen diese Meute ankommen.

Ron ließ von den Schülern ab und begann zu essen. Er lauschte wie Hermine beruhigend auf Harry einsprach.

„Harry, ignorier die einfach. Sie sind so dumm. So und nun iss, denk an dein Kind." Dabei häufte sie ihm Rührei auf den Teller.

„Hermine, schon gut. Mir geht es gut. Severus hat mir erlaubt, zu den Slytherin zu gehen, wenn es zu arg wird. Und ich hab ja noch euch!" sagte Harry.

„Und uns." Kam es von Neville und Ginny.

„Danke ihr zwei." Strahlte Harry die beiden an. Diese nickten ihn noch aufmunternd zu und erhoben sich.

Ron beobachtete Harry, jetzt da sich alle wieder ihrem Frühstück widmeten, löste sich die Anspannung von Harry. Ihm schien es besser zu gehen. Ron schaute rüber zu den Slytherins, sie schienen sehr besorgt um Harry zu sein. In Dracos Augen konnte er die Sorgen sehen. Blaise legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch Blaise schien besorgt zu sein.

„Harry schau mal rüber zu Draco, er macht sich riesige Sorgen." Harry schaute nun auch zu Draco. Dann nickte er ihm unmerklich zu und gab so Draco zu verstehen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Das Frühstück war an diesem Tag wohl noch am ruhigsten. In den Gängen wurde nur geflüstert und Harry mit Blicken erdolcht. Das war noch zu ertragen, doch beim Mittagessen kam Martin auf Harry zu und meinte, dass man Harry sein Kind wegnehmen sollte, da er nicht das Recht hätte, als Mann ein Kind zu bekommen...

So ging es weiter, viele fanden es einfach widerlich, dass Harry offenbar Schwul war. Am Abend kam es dann zu einer Prügelei, weil ein Ravenclaw Harry so wüst beleidigte, dass Ron auf ihn los ging. Hermine hatte Harry zur Seite gezogen, damit er nicht in die Schlägerei mitverwickelt wurde, da sofort einige Slytherin dazugekommen waren und sich ebenfalls einmischten...

Harry lag an diesem Abend total fertig im Bett. Zu seiner Freude schien sich Seamus und Dean nicht wirklich an der Tatsache stören, dass Harry schwanger war...

Die Tage vergingen.

Am Anfang fiel es Harry recht schwer die Sprüche seiner Mitschüler zu ertragen. Doch Draco und seine Slytherin hatten den anderen Häusern sehr schnell klar gemacht, was sie von ihnen hielten. Poppy hatte in den ersten Tagen, viel zu tun, denn immer wieder wurden Schüler bei ihr eingeliefert, die Harry in der Gegenwart eines Slytherin verhöhnt hatten. Doch mit der Zeit sah man eine deutliche Spaltung der Schüler, viele standen hinter Harry oder besser gesagt akzeptierten ihn, so wie er war. Die anderen waren absolut dagegen und zeigten das auch deutlich.

Poppy ging mit diesen Schülern nicht ganz sanft um und redete ihnen auch ins Gewissen. Bei einigen stieß sie sogar auf Verständnis...

Aber nicht nur Poppy sorgte sich um Harry. Nein, auch McGonagall hatte ein Auge auf ihn. Immer wenn sie Schüler erwischte, die sich über Harry lustig machten, ließ diese nachsitzen und hielt ihnen einen Vortrag.

Nach rund zwei Wochen hatte Harry in jedem Haus Verbündete und die Schüler beschäftigten sich auch wieder mit anderen Dingen als mit Harry. Na ja nicht ganz, die Frage nach dem anderen Vater beschäftigte doch alle. Aber nachdem fast jeder Schüler dran war, ließ auch dieses Thema nach. Die meisten dachten so bei sich, es würde eben derjenige sein, der sich später mit Harry um das Kind kümmern würde. Draco war bei den Mädchen der Top-Favorit, wie Hermine Harry eines Abends erzählte. Und das nicht nur, weil viele der Meinung waren, dass die beiden zusammen passen würden, sonder auch, weil Draco sich so um Harry kümmerte, es war kein Geheimnis, dass Draco der Anführer der Slytherin war, und die Slytherin hatten die Seite gewechselt...

Minerva hatte ein Auge auf Harry und ließ auch Dumbledore nicht mehr in die Nähe des Jungen, immer wenn Dumbledore meinte, er müsste was mit Harry besprechen, dann übernahm sie das. Wobei es sich meist um so nebensächliche Dinge handelte, dass sie Harry gar nicht erst davon erzählte. Minerva nahm sich vor mit Severus zu sprechen, wenn es sich mal ergeben würde.

Harry ging wie jeden Mittwoch Abend von der „Trainingstunde" bei Severus in den Gryffindor Turm. Auf dem Weg begegnete ihm Minerva.

„Hallo Harry, wo kommst du denn her?" fragte sie Harry, da es schon nach der Ausgangssperre war.

„Ich hatte Training bei Professor Snape." Antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Er zeigte Minerva bewusst, dass es ihm jetzt gerade gut ging.

„Du hast immer noch Training? Ist das nicht zu Gefährlich für dein Kind?" wollte Minerva wissen.

„Natürlich habe ich immer noch Unterricht. Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass ich weiter trainieren muss. Schließlich soll ich Voldemort besiegen. Ich bin die Waffe, ich allein soll doch Voldemort besiegen, da ist es egal, was mit mir ist. Mich hat noch nie jemand gefragt, warum jetzt?" sagte Harry traurig. Ihm war bewusst, dass er ein gewisses Risiko einging, aber er war bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen, wenn er sich irren würde.

„Harry, wer sagt denn, das du die Waffe bist. Das ist Schwachsinn, keiner kann von dir erwarten, dass du uns alle rettest! Harry bitte lass dir das nicht einreden. In nächster Zeit ist nur dein Kind wichtig!"

„Danke Professor McGonagall." Sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in den Turm.

Minerva dagegen sah dem Jungen nach. Sie spürte, dass etwas im Gange war. Sie beschloss jetzt mit Severus zu sprechen. Also machte sie sich entschlossen auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Minerva straffte sich noch einmal dann klopfte sie.

„Herein!" kam es von drinnen.

Minerva betrat das Büro von Severus. Sie sah sich um, hier war es wahrlich nicht gemütlich. Sie schüttelte sich leicht, als sie die vielen ekligen Gläser an der Wand musterte. Wie konnte Severus sich hier nur wohlfühlen?

„Severus, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Es geht um Harry Potter!" fiel sie gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Minerva wusste, dass man bei Severus nicht um den heißen Brei rumreden brauchte. Er würde ihr entweder antworten oder gleich abblocken, egal ob sie gleich auf den Punkt kam oder noch ein wenig drum herum reden würde.

„Was ist mit Potter? Kam er zu spät in den Turm?" kam es kalt von Severus.

Minerva sah Severus genau an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist es nicht. Ich wollte allgemein mal mit dir reden. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Harry hat sich verändert und das liegt nicht nur an der Schwangerschaft. Was hast du mit ihm in den Ferien gemacht? Man kann sehen, dass es ihm besser geht. Vor den Ferien war er traurig und betrübt. Jetzt strahlt er wieder. Auch wenn man es nicht immer sehen kann. Ich weiß, du hast was mit ihm gemacht. Und ich bin mir sicher, du hasst ihn nicht so sehr, wie du vorgibst!" sagte Minerva. Da Severus sie offen anschaute, sprach sie weiter. Sie wusste, dass sie noch einiges erzählen musste, bevor Severus mit ihr reden würde.

„Ich habe den Jungen gerade auf dem Gang getroffen. Er sieht anders aus als die andern Schüler, wenn sie von dir kommen. Es scheint fast so, als ob er es genießen würde hier bei dir zu sein. Ich weiß, du trainierst mir dem Jungen und ich weiß auch dass Albus das angeordnet hat. Aber bitte nimm Rücksicht auf ihn, er ist schwanger. Aber ich glaube, du weißt es besser als wir. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du es von Anfang an gewusst hast. Aber es ist mir egal. Das wichtigste ist, dass Harry die Unterstützung bekommt, die er braucht, um sich und das Kind vor Albus zu schützen. Albus will das Kind zu den Dursleys bringen, da es dort, wie Harry sicher ist.

Aber eines hat mich erschreckt. Harry glaubt, er müsste Voldemort besiegen, das kann er doch nicht alleine machen. Severus glaubst du, er hätte überhaupt eine Chance es zu schaffen? Niemand kennt ihn besser als du!"

Minerva verstummte. Sie hatte soviel gesagt, viel, was sie nicht wirklich sagen wollte, doch es tat ihr einfach gut, ihre Gedanken so zu ordnen. Erwartungsvoll sah sie Severus an.

Severus schaute nachdenklich auf die Lehrerin. Harry hatte den Anfang gemacht. Er würde testen wo Minerva stand. Aber er hatte da schon eine Vermutung. Sicher würde sie auch hinter Harry stehen. Das konnte er schon fast aus der kleinen Rede heraushören.

„Minerva, du hast Recht. Aber es gibt noch viel mehr. Ich will dir alles erklären, doch musst du mir eins versprechen. Lass mich ausreden und, solltest du mir nicht glauben, gib mir und Harry die Chance zu fliehen."

Minerva schaute verwundert auf Severus, doch nickte sie. Klar fragte sie sich, was das alles sollte, doch stimmte sie zu um einfach nur zu erfahren, was los war.

Nach drei Stunden in denen Severus Minerva alles genau erklärt hatte. Fühlte Minerva sich total überfahren, doch war sie sich sicher, dass sie nichts erzählen würde. Sie würde beobachten und sich ihre Meinung dazu bilden.

Sie versprach Severus, dass sie nichts von dem an irgendjemand verraten würde, was sie soeben erfahren hatte. Und auch, dass sie Harry, sollte er mal bei den Slytherin schlafen nichts sagen würde, weder zu Harry selbst noch zu Dumbledore...

Klar, in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich schon viele Gedanken um die Welt gemacht, und auch um Voldemort. Doch konnte sie nicht wirklich glauben, dass der böse Voldemort gut sein sollte...

An diesem Abend lag Minerva noch lange wach und dachte über alles nach. Sie kam nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis, außer, dass sie wohl mehr hinter Harry stand. Dumbledore war im Krankenflügel so kalt gewesen...

Am Donnerstagmorgen lauerten Harry Martin und seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Hermine und Ron waren noch nicht da, da es noch recht früh war.

„So, der berühmt Potter. Sieht man dich auch mal wieder. Kaum zu glauben, dass du dich hier überhaupt noch her traust. Wie kann man nur so weit sinken, wie du? Du bist so abartig. Man sollte dir das Kind wegnehmen, oder noch besser aus dir heraus prügeln!", zischte Martin ihn an.

Wie schon beim Treppensturz wurde Harry plötzlich von den anderen beiden festgehalten.

„Martin, lass den Scheiß, was soll das? Lasst mich los, oder ihr werdet es bereuen!" zischte Harry kalt zurück. Ihm reichte es. Klar, er spielte immer den Schutzlosen, und sicher, so schnell würde er das nicht aufgeben, aber sicher würde er sich nicht von Martin oder irgendwem schlagen lassen.

„Mach dich auf was gefasst. Du bist alleine schuld, was passiert. Du bist schuld, dass Kevins Familie zerstört wurde..." schrie Martin.

„Warum gibst du mir die Schuld. Die Schuld liegt nicht bei mir. Es tut mir leid, was Kevin passiert ist, ich verstehe deine Wut und deine Trauer. Er bedeutet dir sehr viel. Doch du musst einsehen, dass ich nichts dafür kann!"

„Halt die Klappe!" Martin holte aus und schlug zu, doch traf er Harry nicht. Harry hatte einen Schutz um sich aufgebaut, die beiden, die ihn hielten wurden davon geschleudert und schauten ihn ängstlich an.

„Wage es ja nicht!", zischte Harry und blitze Martin kalt an.

„Das wirst du mir büßen!", schrie Martin und wollte sich auf Harry stürzen, doch wurde er von einem Schüler festgehalten.

„Martin, was tust du da? Das ist Harry! Warum greifst du ihn an?" fragte der Schüler.

„Kevin? Du bist wieder ja?" Martin umarmte Kevin.

„Martin, was war hier los?" Doch Martin schwieg.

Harry ging auf Kevin zu. „Kevin, es tut mir leid, was deiner Familie passiert ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte was tun können." Sagte Harry. Kevin nickte ihm zu.

„Ach ja, jetzt tut es dir leid, aber getan hast du nichts! Du läufst hier behütet rum, bekommst ein Kind, anstatt dass du etwas gegen Du-weißt-schon-wem unternimmst!" mischte sich nun Martin wieder ein.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Zu ihm spazieren und sagen: Hey Voldy, lass die anderen Leute in Ruhe und stirb? Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte eine Chance gegen ihn? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass ich es schon einmal geschafft habe. Du weißt nicht, was damals wirklich war!" Harry drehte sich um und ging zum Ausgang. Er hatte genug von den beiden.

„Harry warte. Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist. Aber Danke. Ich weiß, dass du nichts tun konntest, wie auch. Nicht mal mein Dad konnte was machen und er war mit Sicherheit nicht schwach. Übrigens, Glückwunsch zur Schwangerschaft!"

Harry nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann ging er. Es nervte ihn, warum mussten sie immer und immer wieder die Schuld an allem ihm geben, und danach sagten sie, es täte ihnen leid und er sollte es immer verzeihen. Keiner fragte ihn, wie es ihm dabei ging...

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt auch egal, nicht mehr lange und es war Wochenende...

Er fieberte dem Wochenende entgegen, denn es war mal wieder Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Tom hatte ihn gebeten zu ihm zu kommen. Harry freute sich schon, er würde endlich wieder Tom treffen...

TBC

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über einen kleinen Kommi würde ich mich freuen... Wann das nächste Kapi kommt kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben, nächstes Wochenende wieder was zu haben... aber ob ich es wirklich schaffe, kann ich nicht sagen... ihr wisst ja, umso mehr Kommis umso schlechter mein Gewissen und umso fleißiger bin ich. g

Eure vickysnape


	30. Treffen mit Tom und teuflische Pläne

Hi Leute

Endlich habe ich es geschafft, es gibt wieder ein neues Kapi, das nächste ist auch schon fast fertig. Mit viel Glück kann ich es am Sonntag oder Montag noch hochladen, bevor ich wieder gehen muss...

Ich danke natürlich allen, die so lieb waren und mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben euch feste knuddel.

Und dann danke ich allen, die auf die Geschichte Blind – Verlassen einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Ihr habe einen Menschen so unendlich glücklich gemacht mit eurem Kommi DANKE!

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

30. Kapitel Treffen mit Tom und teuflische Pläne

Endlich war es Wochenende, Harry wachte am Samstag total hibbelig auf. Ron und Hermine hatten ihre liebe Mühe Harry unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war fast unmöglich ihn dazu zu bringen, in die Große Halle zu gehen, um erst noch was zu Frühstücken. Doch mit dem Versprechen gleich danach los zu gehen, schafften sie es dann doch noch. Hermine zwang Harry wenigstens eine Scheibe Toast zu essen, doch zu mehr konnte sie ihn nicht bringen.

Harry rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her, und schaute erwartungsvoll zu seinen beiden Freunden. Doch Ron schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören, er aß in aller Ruhe seine Cornflakes und griff dann in einer Seelenruhe nach einem Brötchen. Harry erdolchte Ron mit seinen Blicken, er wollte so schnell wie möglich los. Hermine hatte ein Einsehen und schmierte Ron ein Brötchen und zog ihn hoch. Bevor er murren konnte, hielt sie ihm das Brötchen hin und er folgte friedlich schmatzend.

Klar wusste Ron, dass Harry sich auf das Treffen mit Tom freute, doch Ron hatte es nicht so eilig nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Er würde dort den ganzen Tag mit Hermine durch die Läden ziehen und davon grauste es ihm jetzt schon. Shopping konnte ja ganz lustig sein, aber nicht mit Hermine, sie wollte immer in ganz andere Läden als er. Stunden lang würde er mal wieder in einem Kleiderladen stehen und Hermine dabei zusehen, wie sie jedes Teil mindestens drei mal anprobierte, bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte...

Die Drei passierten gerade Mr. Filch, der wie immer darauf achtete, dass nur die Schüler nach Hogsmeade gingen, die auch eine Erlaubnis hatten, als dieser die Drei aufhielt: „Stopp, Mr. Potter ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine Genehmigung haben, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen! Sie bleiben im Schloss! Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger, sie können gehen." Filch schaute höhnisch auf Harry.

„Aber ich habe doch eine Erlaubnis von Sirius Black, meinem Paten! Sie können Professor Dumbledore fragen! Außerdem durfte ich die letzten Male doch auch gehen." versuchte es Harry. Ron und Hermine schauten verwirrt auf die beiden, was sollte das den?

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich darf sie nicht gehen lassen. Er ist besorgt um sie, es ist gefährlich in ihren Zustand ganz ohne Schutz nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Und nun rein mit ihnen!" zischte Filch.

Mittlerweile standen schon einige Schüler um die beiden rum. Harry funkelte Filch böse an. Ja klar, der Alte machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Wer es glaubte. Wollte Dumbledore denn nicht, dass er Tom besiegte? Doch diesen Kommentar verkniff sich Harry, noch war es nicht Zeit die Seiten so offensichtlich zu wechseln.

Aber das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein, er hatte sich so auf das Treffen mit Tom gefreut, wie sollte er nun zu Tom kommen? Auch wenn er jetzt noch nicht genau wusste, wie er es machen würde, er würde heute auf jeden Fall Tom treffen. Auch wenn er Hogwarts dann nie wieder sehen würde. Aber er würde jetzt hier nicht klein beigeben. Niemals!

„Ich denke nicht daran ins Schloss zu gehen, ich will nach Hogsmeade! Ich war dort schon, die Erlaubnis von Sirius gilt! Außerdem, was soll das heißen, Zustand? Ich bin nur Schwanger, nicht krank, verletzt oder sonst was!" Harry erdolchte Filch regelrecht mit seinen Blicken und Filch lief es dabei kalt den Rücken runter. Harry war entschlossen, er würde jetzt nicht klein beigeben.

Severus beobachtete das Schauspiel von Filch und Harry versteckt in einer dunklen Nische. Er hasste den Alten immer mehr. Dumbledore wusste genau, dass Harry in Hogsmeade sicher war. Dort konnte ihm nichts passieren. Oh dieser Alte war so was von hinterhältig. Er raubte Harry alles, was ihm noch geblieben war. Seine Freiheit nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Severus war schon dabei sämtliche Alternativpläne zu entwickeln. Er hatte in Harrys Augen gesehen, dass er auf jeden Fall nach Hogsmeade gehen würde. Und er, Severus würde ihm dabei mit Sicherheit helfen.

Doch die würde er wohl nicht mehr brauchen...

Denn etwas sehr aufgebrachtes und Stinkwütendes stürmte mit energischen Schritt auf die beiden zu.

Minerva schoss direkt auf Filch und Harry zu. Sie hatte, sogleich, als sie die ersten Fetzen des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte kehrtgemacht und Dumbledore noch vor seinem Büro gestellt. Das Ergebnis hielt sie in den Hängen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore wirklich so gemein sein konnte. Sie konnte die Beweggründe auch nicht verstehen, denn Harry war wirklich nur Schwanger. Außerdem war Hogsmeade sicher, denn die anderen Schüler durften dort auch hin. Also warum wurde Harry mal wieder extra behandelt? Und dann auch noch ohne das Ganze mit ihr zu besprechen? Harry war immer noch ein Schüler ihres Hauses, auch wenn Harry sich bei den Slytherin wohler zu fühlen schien. Sie würde das sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Wenn jemand das Recht hatte Harry die Besuche von Hogsmeade zu entziehen, dann sie.

Also hatte sie die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore eingeholt und er hatte sie ihr auch gegeben. Minerva grinste innerlich, ja sie hatte es immer noch drauf, sogar Albus gab vor ihr klein bei.

„Mr. Filch, lassen sie Mr. Potter gehen. Hier ist die Erlaubnis. Harry, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, mach dir einen schönen Tag." Sagte sie und schaute Filch scharf an und ging wieder.

Alle schauten der Lehrerin nach. Was war das? So hatten sie die Professorin noch nie gesehen. Gut es war bekannt, dass man sich McGonagall nicht unbedingt anlegen sollte, doch so hatten sie sie noch nie gesehen. Vermutlich würde selbst Voldemort jetzt einen Bogen um sie machen...

Filch schaute auf das Pergament, das ihm Minerva in die Hände geworfen hatte und nickte Harry zu, er konnte gehen. Professor Dumbledore hatte sein Verbot widerrufen.

„Mr. Potter, sie können gehen..." mehr hörte Harry auch schon gar nicht mehr, er war schon auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Mit seinen Gedanken schon bei Tom.

Severus schaute immer noch geschockt auf die Stelle, wo Minerva vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war. Sie war eben wie eine wütende Löwin gewesen! Sie musste Dumbledore mächtig bedrängt haben, dass sie in so kurzer Zeit die Erlaubnis aus ihm heraus gekitzelt hatte. Vermutlich unterschätzten alle Minerva, sie war eine unglaubliche Frau. Vermutlich noch gefährlicher als Molly. Harry hatte wirklich Drachen hinter sich, und wusste es noch nicht mal...

bei Harry und den anderen

„Harry, was war dass denn eben? Ich habe Minerva so noch nie gesehen." Meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ja, Mann, sie war wirklich unheimlich! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie mit Dumbledore gemacht hat... oh man die Frau ist wirklich gruselig!" meinte Ron. Die drei lachten.

Harry hatte unheimlich gute Laune, er würde Tom wieder sehen. Er freute sich schon so sehr darauf. In den letzten Tagen war es gewiss nicht immer einfach für ihn gewesen, doch die Sicherheit, dass er heute Tom wieder sehen würde hatte ihn das alles durchstehen lassen.

Die Gryffindor schnitten Harry. Nur Ron und Hermine hielten zu ihm. Die anderen, wie Dean, Seamus oder Neville sagten zwar nichts und sprachen, wenn kein anderer dabei war ganz normal mit Harry. Doch sie standen nicht hinter ihm, wenn mal wieder einer der Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas zu ihm sagte.

Das tat Harry in gewissem Sinne weh, er hatte das alles doch nur dafür getan, dass sie sicher und geschützt waren. Doch er konnte sie auch verstehen, das Klima in Hogwarts war nicht besonders, vielleicht ein wenig wie damals im zweiten Jahr, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war. Wobei damals hatten alle nur Angst vor ihm, heute verachteten sie ihn. Manchmal kam es Harry so vor, als ob viele Schüler den Frust einfach an ihm ablassen würden.

Klar, nach der Sache mit Martin griff ihn keiner mehr körperlich an. Martin hatte es seinen Freunden erzählt, wie stark Harry sei, und nun hatten viele Angst. Schließlich wurde Harry die Macht zugesprochen Voldemort zu besiegen.

Aber manchmal wünschte sich Harry, sie würden ihn offen angreifen und nicht nur einfach böse anstarren oder laut genug über ihn lästern, dass er es noch hören konnte. Manche, die sich für besonders mutig hielten, bewarfen ihn mit kleinen Papierkügelchen oder ähnlichem. Mehr trauten sie sich nicht mehr.

Denn Harry hatte ihnen schnell klar gemacht, dass man ihm zwar viel vorwerfen konnte, aber er nicht alles mit sich machen ließ.

Dennis Creevy, er war einst, wie sein Bruder, ein großer Fan von Harry, hasste ihn nun. Zusammen mit Colin hatte er einen Plan ausgeheckt. Dennis schüttete „ausversehen" sein Tintenfass über Harrys soeben beendete Zaubertrankhausarbeit. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass Harry ihn nicht noch mal schreiben konnte bis zur nächsten Stunde.

Dabei meinte er nur: „Uuups!" lachte und sprang davon.

Harry war es einfach zuviel. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und holte so Dennis zurück. Er schrie ihn vor allen an und schleppte ihn dann mit zu Professor Snape. Diesem musste Dennis dann die Wahrheit gestehen. Und Professor Snape war nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, was Dennis gemacht hatte. Was Dennis auch nur allzu deutlich zu spüren bekam...

Keiner der Gryffindor war Dennis zur Hilfe gekommen, denn sie waren alle starr vor Schreck. Harry hatte mit so einer kalten Stimme gesprochen und so eine Macht ausgestrahlt, dass sich keiner bewegen konnte. Auch Ron und Hermine mussten eingestehen, dass Harry ein wenig gruselig war. Nichts war mehr von dem lieben Jungen, der er sonst immer war, zu sehen gewesen.

Doch daran dachte Harry jetzt nicht mehr. Er lief mit Ron und Hermine zum Eberkopf, wo er auch schon von Lucius abgeholt wurde. Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich und machten sich einen schönen Tag und versprachen am Abend wieder herzukommen um mit Harry zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Harry reiste mit Lucius wie schon das letzte Mal nach Riddle-Manor, wo er auf Wanzen untersucht wurde, bevor er endlich zu Tom gebracht wurde.

Tom wartete schon gespannt und ziemlich nervös auf Harry. Er war etwas nervös, wie Harry auf seine Idee reagieren würde. Doch das hatte noch wenig Zeit, zuerst wollte er Harry einfach nur verwöhnen.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal, empfing Tom Harry im Thronsaal. Doch dieses Mal war Harry nicht so verschrocken, denn Severus und auch Lucius hatten ihm verraten, dass Tom schon ganz un-dunkel-lordhaft nervös auf ihn wartete.

Und Harry glaubte ihnen, denn zum ersten Mal fühlte er die Gefühle von Tom. Tom sandte ihm unbewusst dieses Gefühl der Nervosität, oder vielleicht tat er es ja auch bewusst, um Harry zu zeigen, dass auch er Gefühle hatte...

Harry betrat den Thronsaal. Es war alles, wie beim letzen Mal. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Harry noch Voldemort auf seinem Thron, doch dann war es wieder Tom und Harry lief auf ihn zu, auch Tom erhob sich und eilte Harry entgegen. Die beiden klammerten sich wie Ertrinkende aneinander und wollten einander nicht loslassen.

„Tom, ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst!" flüsterte Harry.

„Mir ging es genauso. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Ohne Lucius hätte ich sicher Hogwarts gestürmt um dich zu sehen..." gestand Tom.

Harry kicherte.

„Das wäre lustig gewesen. Der dunkle Lord erstürmt Hogwarts um seinen Todfeind wieder zu sehen. Stell dir mal die dummen Gesichter vor!"

Auch Tom begann zu kichern. Es war ja eigentlich auch zu komisch.

„Harry ich hoffe, du hast einen Hunger mitgebracht, ich dachte mir, wir genießen ein wenig die Sonne. Heute ist es einfach wunderschön und in der Sonne schon richtig warm. Ich habe ein Picknick vorbereiten lassen. Ich hoffe du hast Lust!"

Harry strahlte Tom an.

„Klar hab ich Lust. Das ist einfach wunderbar. Ich konnte vorhin ohnehin nicht soviel essen."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Wohl eher sollte man es Park nennen. Harry hatte das Anwesen bisher nur im Schnee richtig gesehen. Nun staunte er über die liebevoll angelegten Gärten. Irgendwie passte das nicht wirklich zum Anwesen des doch so gefürchteten Lords. Aber zu Tom, wie Harry fand.

Plötzlich hielt Tom Harry an und hielt ihm die Augen zu. Sie gingen noch einige Schritte, bevor er Harry die Augen wieder öffnete (oh man das hört sich so dumm an...)

Harry staunte, es sah einfach traumhaft aus. Tom hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. (von Essiggurken über Pudding war alles da...)

Sie setzten sich hin und schlemmten von all den Köstlichkeiten. Harry lehnte dabei an Tom, der ihn mit all den Köstlichkeiten verwöhnten.

Harry genoss es bei seinem Tom zu sein, so sollte es für immer sein. Genau so.

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten. Nichts hier ließ darauf schließen, dass die Welt der Zauberer gerade in einem der schrecklichsten Kriegen steckte. Hier war es einfach nur friedlich.

„Harry darf ich?" fragte Tom, Harry nickte nur.

Tom schob seine Hand unter Harrys Pullover und strich sanft über den Bauch. Harry genoss es, dass Tom es tat.

„Harry, wie ist es in Hogwarts? Wie reagieren die anderen und vor allem Dumbledore?"

Harry schloss die Augen, kurz dachte er daran, Tom alles zu sagen. Doch dann würde er wohl nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen dürfen. Und auch, wenn Harry gerne hier bei Tom war, würde ein Verbot nach Hogwarts zu gehen für Harry bedeuten, dass er eingesperrt war. Wenn er bei Tom bleiben wollte, dann freiwillig.

„Es geht. Die Slytherins halten nun auch öffentlich zu mir. Ich habe in jeden Haus Freunde, aber auch Feinde. Dumbledore hat bis jetzt noch nichts besonderes gemacht, könnte aber daran liegen, dass Severus Professor McGonagall eingeweiht hat. Ich weiß es nicht. Ron und Hermine helfen mir, wenn es mal wieder Ärger bei den Gryffindor gibt. Das ich Schwanger bin, hat Hogwarts recht gut verkraftet. Die meisten sind nun auf der Suche nach dem Vater. Und ich glaube die meisten tippen auf Draco." Harry musste kichern. Wie konnten die Menschen nur auf diese Idee kommen. Er und Draco. Sie waren doch die erklärten Feinde. Gut es gab seit diesem Jahr keinen Streit mehr, aber dass man ihnen zutraute, deswegen gleich ein Kind zu machen?

„Draco der andere Vater?" fragte Tom und sah Harry an.

„Ja, stell dir vor. Das glauben sie wirklich." Harry sah verträumt auf Tom. Doch Tom deutete den Blick falsch.

„Wärst du froh, wenn es Dracos Kind wäre?" fragte Tom leise.

Harry sah erschrocken auf Tom.

„Nein! Ich bin froh, dass es nicht sein Kind ist. Draco ist mit Blaise zusammen, nicht mit mir. Nicht mal, wenn er nicht mit Blaise zusammen wäre, würde er für mich in Frage kommen. Ich bin froh, dass es dein Kind ist, denn du wirst es schützen können." Sagte Harry und drehte sich um und küsste Tom.

„Ja ich werde es mit meinem Leben beschützen! Aber Harry, du weißt, dass du nicht an mich gebunden bist. Wenn du jemand anderen nett findest und mit ihr oder ihm zusammen sein willst, bitte. Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Harry taten diese Worte sehr weh. Auch Tom fiel es nicht leicht Harry diese Freiheit zuzugestehen. Doch wollte er Harry nicht einschränken. Klar, er liebte Harry, aber genau deshalb wollte er ihn freigeben.

„Danke Tom." Sagte Harry und lächelte, auch wenn ihm nicht danach war.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Tom einfiel, dass er noch was mit Harry zu bereden hatte.

„Harry komm, ich muss noch was mit dir bereden. Aber nicht hier draußen, bitte lass uns rein gehen."

Harry nickte und so hoben sie sich und gingen zur Manor zurück.

„Harry setz dich. Ich habe einen Plan, doch weiß ich nicht wie du dazu stehst. Bitte lass mich ausreden und dann sag mir deine Meinung...

Okay. Ich habe vor mit meinen Todesser London einzunehmen. Schau nicht so erschrocken, ich habe nicht vor eine blutige Schlacht daraus zu machen, es soll eher ein Schauüberfall werden. Mein Befehl wird lauten: Nur schocken, nicht töten!

Wir fallen von Norden her ein. Du wirst Dumbledore rechtzeitig von dem Plan erzählen. Alle meine Inneren Todesser und meine Spione im Ministerium werden entweder bei dir in Hogwarts oder hier auf der Manor sein. Somit wird von meiner Seite aus keine Sabotage der Verteidigung stattfinden.

Ich mache das um dir zu zeigen, wie der Alte wirklich tickt. Wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich mich wieder zurückziehen. Damit du alles mitverfolgen kannst, wird Lucius eine magische Übertragung von London machen.

Bist du damit einverstanden? Wenn du dagegen bist, werden wir es sein lassen.

Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore nicht sofort einschreiten wird. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es mir gelingen wird Muggellondon einzunehmen.

Was sagst du dazu?"

Harry schaute Tom mit großen Augen an. Das war doch der Wahnsinn. Tom wollte unschuldige Menschen in Gefahr bringen, wegen ihm. Tom musste verrückt sein.

„Tom, das geht nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du das nur für mich machst. Die Muggel haben dir doch nichts getan. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass es keine Tote geben wird. Bitte bring nicht so viele Menschen nur wegen meinen Zweifel in Gefahr."

„Harry ich verspreche dir, keinem Muggel wird was passieren und ich werde auch über alle einen Vergessenspruch sprechen. Keiner wird sich daran mehr erinnern!"

„Tom das ist doch Wahnsinn. Du bringst dich in Gefahr."

„Harry warum bringe ich mich in Gefahr? Wenn Dumbledore schnell reagiert, dann kommt es in London zu keinem Kampf. Ich ziehe mich zurück sobald er da ist. Kommt er nicht werde ich friedlich und mit Schaukämpfen London einnehmen. Den Muggeln passiert nichts. Wir können auch mit Illusionen arbeiten. Ich würde niemals einen meiner Todesser in Gefahr bringen. Sie sind so was wie meine Familie.

Aber es ist wichtig, dass wir es machen, denn du darfst Dumbledores Vertrauen nicht ganz verlieren und so würdest du mal wieder was von mir erzählen."

„Okay, auch wenn ich es nicht sonderlich gut finde. Dennoch interessiert mich, wie Dumbledore reagieren wird. Gut, was und wann soll ich Dumbledore Bescheid geben?"

„Am 19. März. Da spielt Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Da wird sich niemand wundern, warum viele Slytherin-Eltern nach Hogwarts kommen. Du wirst ihn um halb neun, aufsuchen. Sieh so aus, als ob du gerade erst aufgewacht bist. Sag ihm, du hast Narbenschmerzen und eine Vision gehabt. Du sagst, dass ich um zehn Uhr London überfallen werde. Severus wird Dumbledore mit ähnlichen Informationen füttern. Traust du mir, dass ich da nichts manipuliere? Dumbledore wird die Macht haben London zu retten. Mit eineinhalb Stunden Zeit und ohne meine Saboteure im Ministerium kann er London retten."

Harry nickte.

„Okay, ich bin bereit dazu. Aber pass auf dich auf..."

Sie verbrachten noch den Nachmittag zusammen, bis Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zurück musste...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... schreibt mir einen Kommi, ja?

Eure vickysnape


	31. Überfall

Hi Leute

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern!

Hoffe ihr hattet alle ein frohes Fest und schöne Feiertage.

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben zu sagen. alle einmal durchknuddel

Ich muss euch warnen, diese Kapi wurde nicht mehr Beta gelesen! Also diesesmal gehen alle Fehler auf meine Kappe, aber ich will ja nicht so sein, wer ein Fehler findet darf ihn behalten. (ein kleines Geschenk von mir g)

Ein besonderen Dank noch an ShadowRiddle und meine kleine Sister Dunkel-Elfe, sie haben das Kapi grob überfolgen...

So nun viel Spaß

vicyksnape

31. Kapitel Überfall

Das Wochenende des Slytherin-Spiels rückte immer näher und somit auch der Überfall. Für Harry hatte sich in Hogwarts immer noch nicht viel geändert, entweder mochten ihn die Schüler oder nicht. Doch damit fand er sich immer mehr ab. Es war ihm eigentlich schon fast egal. Und sogar immer seltener kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den einzelnen Schülern, was vielleicht auch einfach daran lag, dass die Slytherin ganz deutlich gezeigt hatten, was sie mit denjenigen machen werden, die es wagten Harry offen anzugreifen.

Immer wenn die Slytherin Wind davon bekamen, dass irgendwo jemand Harry ärgerte oder beleidigte tauchten sie auf, brachten Harry aus der Schlusslinie und hatten mit den Angreifern eine kleine Unterhaltung, die nicht selten im Krankenflügel endete...

Am Freitag Abend machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine war schon gespannt darauf, wie der Slytherin-Gemeindschaftsraum nun aussehen würde. Klar hatte sie schon fiel über Slytherin gelesen, doch gesehen hatte sie es noch nie.

Ron war zwar im zweiten Jahr schon einmal dort gewesen, doch seither nie mehr.

Harry war, wenn er dort war, immer alleine hingegangen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er Ron und Hermine nicht mitnehmen wollte oder sollte, doch es gab einfach keinen Grund die beiden noch mehr zwischen die Hauserfront zu bringen, denn er Kampf der Häuser war immer noch allgegenwärtig. Auch wenn die Position, die Harry bei den Gryffindor innehatte, nun von Martin und seiner Gruppe übernommen wurde.

Dennoch war es für Harry immer noch eigenartig einfach in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen obwohl, er fühlte sich dort schon fast wie zu Hause. Irgendwie kam es ihm nicht richtig vor, denn er war immerhin ein Gryffindor und somit einer der größten Feinde. Gut kein Slytherin sah in Harry ein Gryffindor, sie sahen mehr oder weniger ihren Freund, oder auch den Partner ihres Meister in ihm und waren daher sehr freundlich zu ihm.

Draco war, wie Harry schon erwartet hatte, noch nicht da, er war mit der letzten Trainingseinheit beschäftig. Außerdem hatte er sich auch nicht angemeldet. Ihm war es heute einfach danach gewesen, noch ein wenig Zeit mit den Slytherin zu verbringen, schließlich setzten morgen viele der Eltern ihr Leben aufs Spiel.

Und Ron und Hermine hatte er mitgenommen, schließlich hatten sich schon einige Slytherin nach ihnen erkundigt, besonders Pansy und Milli. Die beiden hatten sich auf Riddle-Manor gut mit Hermine verstanden. Doch hier in Hogwarts durften sie es nicht zeigen, das würde einfach nur Probleme geben. Schließlich befanden sich die Häuser im Kampf...

Einige der jüngeren Slytherins schauten ein wenig verständnislos auf die drei Gryffindors. Harry hatten sie akzeptiert, doch was sollten die anderen beiden hier. Es waren schließlich nicht irgendwelche Gryffindors, nein es war das Goldene Trio, die erklärten Feinde aller Slytherins.

Die jüngeren Slytherin wussten zwar, dass Harry etwas mit Tom zu tun hatte, doch wurden sie nie ganz aufgeklärt, was genau. Sie hatten nur die Anweisung von ihren Eltern, meist äußere Todesser, bekommen auf Harry aufzupassen und ihn nicht weiter zu ärgern. Dies taten sie auch stillschweigend.

Harry führte seine zwei Freunde zu einigen Sesseln, die am Kamin standen. Er wusste genau, dass sie hier erst wirklich willkommen waren, wenn Draco oder ein älterer Slytherin ein Machtwort sprach.

Harry beobachtete seine beiden Freunde. Ron saß nervös auf seinen Sessel und knetete seine Hände, Hermine hingegen schaute sich neugierig um. Harry konnte sich denken, dass sie am liebsten gleich alles genau aus der Nähe angeschaut hätte. Doch sicher würde sie das, wenn Pansy und Milli kamen nachholen.

Nach gut einer viertel Stunde erschien dann auch Draco, mit seiner Mannschaft und Blaise, Pansy und Milli. Sie waren auch zum Training gegangen um ihre Mannschaft beim trainieren zu zusehen. Doch Harry wusste, dass Draco seine Freunde darum bat, denn so trainierte die Mannschaft besser. Denn unter den Augen der anderen wäre es eine Blamage nicht gut abzuschneiden.

Draco schaute leicht irritiert und auch besorgt auf Harry. Er hatte ihn hier nicht erwartet. Doch da Harry Ruhig zu sein schien beruhigte er sich auch gleich wieder.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine! Was macht ihr denn hier? Wartet noch zehn Minuten, wir machen uns schnell frisch und dann können wir reden. Fühlt euch solange wie zu Hause. Oder wartet. Pansy, zeig doch Hermine solange unser Reich. Ich bin sicher sie würde nichts gegen eine kleine Führung haben." Hermine nickte und Pansy zog sie mit. Ron schaute Hermine hinterher.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Blaise und holte die beiden Jungs ab und brachte sie zu Draco ins Zimmer. Draco hatte mit Blaise ein Zimmer.

Alle anderen waren schon da, was Harry sehr freute. Es waren genau die Schüler, die auch schon an Silvester bei Tom gewesen waren.

Alle hatten sich auf die Stühle, Sessel und Boden verteilt. Draco saß auf dem Bett Harry stand ein wenig unentschlossen rum, doch Blaise schob ihn aufs Bett. Harry setzte sich hin und Blaise krabbelte hinter ihn, so dass Harry sich bequem anlegen konnte, wenn er wollte.

Alle schauten erwartungsvoll auf Harry, sie waren gespannt, was es denn nun geben würde. Eine Falle beim Quidditsch, oder ein Aufstand von Dumbledore...

„Okay Harry, was ist los?" Fragte nun Ron. „Ich meine hier muss doch was los sein. Oder warum berufst du hier so eine Großversammlung ein?"

Harry lächelte.

„Ich habe sie nicht einberufen. Ich bin nur hier mit euch her gekommen. Aber es ist gut so. Ich wollte euch berichten, was morgen passieren soll. Oder hat euch Tom schon eingeweiht?"

Erwartungsvoll schaute er in die Runde, doch blickte er nur in ratlose Gesichter. Also hatte Tom ihnen noch nichts gesagt.

„Was soll morgen sein?" fragte Pansy.

„Okay. Morgen werdet ihr wohl alle Besuch von euren Eltern bekommen. Gut ich weiß, dass zu eurem Quidditschspiel immer eure Eltern kommen, doch dieses Mal ist es anders. Sie kommen, damit sie ein Alibi haben. Denn Tom wird zur gleichen Zeit wie das Spiel ist London angreifen." Harry machte eine Pause, alle begannen durcheinander zu sprechen. Das war ein Schock für alle.

„Warum? Woher weißt du das? Und warum bleibst du so Ruhig?" fragte Blaise.

„Harry da steckt mehr dahinter! Das glaube ich dir nicht, dass du so Ruhig bleibst! Was hat Tom wirklich vor? Denn er würde doch nie London ohne seine besten Todesser angreifen. Da ist was Faul!" sagte nun Hermine.

„Ja, ihr habt alle Recht. Tom wird nur einen Schauangriff starten. Er will zeigen, wie Dumbledore wirklich ist. Nun ja, er will es mir zeigen. Und ich will es sehen. Ich bin mir einfach noch nicht ganz sicher. Für viele von euch mag das komisch sein, aber ich habe Tom bis vor den Sommerferien noch gehasst und verfolgt. Man hat mich auf ihn angesetzt.

Tom hat mir versprochen, dass es keine Tode geben wird, deshalb habe ich der Sache zugestimmt.

Ich werde morgen Dumbledore erzählen, ich hätte eine Version von Tom gehabt. Früher hatte ich das einige Mal, somit wird er es einfach schlucken. Außerdem hat er mich am Anfang des Jahres mit einem Zauber belegt, der mir das ermöglichen soll. Gut Severus hat mir ein Gegentrank gegeben, aber das weiß Dumbledore nicht.

Ich werde ihn mit genau den Informationen ausstatten, die er braucht, um den Angriff abzuwenden.

Tom wird sich zurückziehen, sobald Dumbledore in Verteidigung gehen wird. Damit ich alles sehen kann, wird Lucius eine Übertragung machen. Ich brauche eure Hilfe, damit ich sie sehen kann. Pansy, Milli würdet ihr mich zu Lucius bringen? Und wenn Ron und Hermine wollen, dann können sie auch mit. Draco ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass wir dein Spiel verpassen. Aber es ist die beste Möglichkeit für Tom seine Spione und Saboteure im Ministerium abzuziehen und genau will er machen. Denn er will, dass Dumbledore freie Bahn hat..."

Harry schaute in die Runde, sie schauten ihn alle mit großen Augen an.

„Harry es macht mir nichts aus, wenn ihr nicht zuseht wie wir gewinnen." Erwiderte Draco grinsend. Harry nickte ihm zu.

„Aber warum macht Tom das? Ich meine würde es sich nicht anbieten, London wirklich einzunehmen?" fragte Ron. Viele Anwesende schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Denn das war nicht das Ziel von Tom.

„Ron, das ist ganz einfach, Tom will nicht die Weltherrschaft an sich reisen und genau das wäre es. Würde er mit Gewalt versuchen Einfluss zu nehmen, dann wäre es auch nicht anders wie jetzt. Wir würden schwarze Magie statt weißer lernen. Tom dagegen will beide Seiten vereinen. Er will dass die schwarze und die weiße Magie nebeneinander bestehen. Denn keine der beiden Magiearten ist nur böse oder nur gut. Doch die Menschen denken gerne in schwarz und weiß, und leider sind viele der Meinung, dass das Böse nun mal schwarz sei.

Ich denke Tom will mit diesem Angriff Harry einfach beweisen, dass auch der große Dumbledore nicht immer gleich reagiert." Erklärte Blaise, der sich an Draco gelehnt hatte. Einige nickten zustimmend.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe was du sagen willst." Sagte Ron.

„Doch gibt Tom Harry nicht ein wenig zuviel Macht, indem er ihn den ganzen Plan erklärt? Harry gehört nicht zu uns, er ist kein Todesser. Er könnte uns immer noch verraten." sagte nun Theo.

Draco wollte Theo schon zurecht weißen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Draco, ist schon in Ordnung. Theo hat Recht. Ich könnte alles Verraten. Der weißen Seite immer noch treu ergeben sein. Ich bin kein Todesser. Tom wollte es nicht, ich wäre es gern geworden. Auch wenn ich nicht hinter allen Zielen des Mals stehe. Dennoch vertraut Tom mir. Warum weiß ich nicht so genau. Doch ich weiß, ich werde sein Vertrauen niemals missbrauchen. Ich stehe, wenn überhaupt auf Toms Seite. Von ihm wurde ich noch nicht belogen, was ich von Dumbledore nicht gerade behaupten kann." Sagte Harry.

Theo nickte, er hatte auch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Harry immer noch zu Dumbledore stehen würde, doch nun war er sich sicher.

„Aber Harry, warum erzählst du uns das Ganze? Tom hat uns noch nichts gesagt, auch unsere Eltern nicht. Warum tust du es dann?" fragte nun Milli.

„Milli, das ist einfach zu erklären. Ich weiß, dass während eines Angriffs, oder wenn Tom seine Leute zu sich ruft, das dunkle Mal deutlich zu sehen ist. Eure Eltern werden morgen hier her kommen, sich unter die Augen des Alten begeben mit dem Mal, deutlich auf ihrem Unterarm. Was meist du würde passieren, wenn das jemand zu sehen bekommen würde? Ich will es mir nicht vorstellen. Dennoch kommen sie her, sie sind in Gefahr, denn hier kann niemand sie schützen, sollte man es sehen.

Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr wisst was los ist, wenn ihr euch mit euren Eltern in solch eine Gefahr begebt. Außerdem weiß ich wie man sich fühlt, wenn man immer erst hinterher gesagt bekommt was los ist. Außerdem habe ich eine bitte an euch. Ich weiß, ihr zieht es vor euch mit euren Eltern zurückzuziehen, wenn sie da sind, doch dieses Mal tut das bitte nicht. Sorgt dafür, dass ihr für die Zeit des Angriffs Zeugen habt, dass eure Eltern da sind. Am besten Zeugen aus anderen Häusern. Sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass es einer eurer Eltern dabei war, dann haben sie ein Alibi. Vielleicht hat dies aber auch schon Tom mit euren Eltern besprochen, doch wenn nicht, dann denkt an mich und meine Worte."

Einigte nickten. Hermine schaute Harry an. Er sprach ruhig und geduldig. Er erklärte alles und wie es schien machte er sich wirklich Gedanken um den morgigen Tag. Auch heute hatte er wieder bewiesen, dass er, wenn es sein musste ein Anführer sein konnte. Harry hatte daran gedacht, dass die Todesser ein Alibi brauchten. Daran hatte Tom sicher nicht gedacht.

Tom war ohnehin, was dies Anbelangt, ein klein wenig nachlässig. Tom plante die großen Schlachten, doch waren es immer Kleinigkeiten die den Erfolg schmälerten. Klar kein Überfall wurde durch die Kleinigkeiten gefährdet doch der Erfolg. Es gab zum Beispiel einfach Augenzeugen von Überfällen, die das Ansehen des dunklen Lord so gefürchtet machten. Die ihn in so dunklem Licht er scheinen ließ, die die wahren Ansichten verdeckten.

Denn wer dachte daran, dass der Mann, der von den Todesser umgebracht wurde, zuvor mehrfach seine Kinder und seine Frau geschlagen und auch missbraucht hatte? Diese Kleinigkeiten wurden unter den Tisch gekehrt, wenn es darum ging den Dunklen Lord noch grausamer zu machen! Tom hatte immer einen Grund, warum er einen Überfall plante, das war Hermine in zwischen klar geworden.

Manchmal, waren die Mittel, die Tom wählt ein wenig zu krass, aber sie erfüllten ihren Zweck.

Hermine stellte fest, dass sich Harry und Tom perfekt ergänzten. Sie würden gute Führer der Zaubererwelt werden. Denn, dass sie es eines Tages schaffen würden Dumbledore zu besiegen und das Ministerium zu erobern war für sie Klar. Sie würde ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, und ihnen dabei helfen.

Und auch dieses Mal würde sie helfen...

Harry, Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich bei ihren neuen Freunden und schlichen sich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und sammelte sich, er musste jetzt eine gute Show vor Dumbledore abziehen. Aber damit es auch echt wirkte, musste er hier schon anfangen zu schauspielern.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann zu wimmern. Mit einem kleinen Schrei, warf er sich aus dem Bett und schrie dabei wie am Spieß. Dadurch weckte er seine Hauskameraden auf, die sofort zu ihm kamen. Ron rüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Ganz langsam tat Harry so, als ob wieder zu sich kommen würde.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte Ron besorgt. Doch erkannte er sofort, dass Harry nur spielte. Und so beschloss er mitzuspielen.

„Voldemort, er plant etwas. Ich muss zu Dumbledore!" stöhnte Harry. Ron schaute zu Dean und Seamus.

„Los ihr beiden holt Professor McGonagall her. Schnell beeilt euch!" rief Ron panisch. Die beiden angesprochenen nickten und machten sich auf den Weg.

Neville, der verschreckt auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, kam nun zu Harry. „Harry? Geht es dir gut? Tut dir was weh? Was ist mit deinem Kind?" fragte er besorgt und strich Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge Neville, mir geht es ganz gut, ich habe nur schreckliche Narbenschmerzen. Ich denke, das Kleine hat nichts mitbekommen. Gott sei dank." Harry versuchte vorsichtig zu lächeln.

„Dann bin ich froh. Kann ich was für dich tun?" fragte Neville weiter. Doch ehe Harry antworten konnte, kam McGonagall herein.

Sie blickte blass auf die Szene. Was war hier los. Die beiden Gryffindor hatten ihr berichtet, was vorfallen war.

Doch das passte nicht zu dem, was Severus berichtet hatte. Denn laut Severus waren Tom und Harry in gewisser Weise zusammen, warum sollte Voldemort Harry eine Vision schicken? Hatte Dumbledore etwas neues ausgeheckt, um Harry zu schaden? Oder war es wirklich Voldemort, der Harry doch nicht schützte?

Aber das alles war nun egal, jetzt war es nur wichtig, dass es Harry wieder besser ging.

Sie eilte zu Harry, der immer noch blass auf dem Boden lag.

„Harry! Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Professor McGonagall, ich hatte wieder eine Vision, ich muss zu Dumbledore! Bitte es ist dringend!" sagte Harry und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ron half ihm dabei. Zittrig wollte Harry sich auf den Weg machen, doch McGonagall hielt hin zurück.

„Harry, warte ich begleite dich. Und ihr macht die Unordnung hier weg!" wies sie die anderen noch an.

Harry ließ sich von McGonagall helfen und so wanderten sie durch die Gänge. Harry grinste innerlich, das hatte doch alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt. Jetzt musste es nur noch vor Dumbledore klappen.

Harry stöhnte leicht, als sie einige Treppenstufen hinaufgingen. McGonagall schaute besorgt auf den Jungen in ihren Armen.

„Ich habe nur Narbenschmerzen, so wie immer, Professor McGonagall. Das ist normal, kein Grund zur Sorge!" sagte Harry mit matter Stimme.

Sie erreichten den Wasserspeier, McGonagall nannte ihm das Passwort und die beiden traten ein. Dumbledore schien nicht besonders überrascht, dass die beiden bei ihm auftauchten. Dumbledores Spione schienen ihm schon wieder alles mitgeteilt zu haben.

Harry machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz McGonagall nachher noch alles genauer zu erklären, sollte sie fragen stellen, aber nicht auf dem Gang oder in einem Klassenzimmer mit Bilder.

„Harry was führt sich zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Doch bevor Harry noch was sagen konnte erklärte Minerva was passiert war. Dumbledore hörte ihr zu und musterte nebenher Harry, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Stuhl saß.

Da er nur seinen übergroßen, verwaschenen Pyjama trug und keinen Umhang darüber, konnte man den Babybauch recht gut erkennen.

Dumbledore war immer noch auf der Suche, nach dem anderen Vater und er hatte auch schon einen Verdacht. Der sich auch immer mehr verhärtete. Und wenn er recht hatte, dann hatte er ein besonders wertvolles Ass im Ärmel.

Nachdem Minerva geendet hatte, musterte er Harry scharf.

„Harry, was hast du gesehen? Was hat Voldemort vor?" fragte er sanft aber auch mit einer gewissen Kälte in der Stimme, die Harry und auch Minerva zusammenzucken ließ.

„Professor, Voldemort will heute gegen 10.00 Uhr London angreifen. Er hat all seine Todesser um sich geschart, nun will er sich groß zeigen. Er ist zurück. Er hat seine alte Macht wieder erlangt. Professor sie müssen was dagegen unternehmen." Berichtete Harry. Ein blick zur großen Uhr hinter Dumbledore sagte ihm, dass er nun noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatte um eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Da müsste doch genügen, oder?

„Harry bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, es war wie damals bei Mr. Weasley. Bitte sie müssen mir glauben." Flehte Harry. Dumbledore wirkte nachdenklich.

Es herrschte schweigen. Harry wurde langsam unruhig, er wollte hier raus. Warum unternahm Dumbledore denn nicht sofort etwas? Hatte er was bemerkt? Es war fast wie damals, er schaute ihn immer noch nicht richtig an. McGonagall stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus.

„Albus, sieh da kommt Severus!" stieß sie hervor. Harry grinste innerlich. Ja Severus wusste wie man überzeugend rüberkommen konnte. Und wirklich keine 5 Minuten später kam Severus reingestürmt.

Er wirkte abgehetzt, blass und übermüdet.

„Professor ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!" stieß er hervor. „Allein!"

Auf ein nicken von Dumbledore schnappte sich Minerva Harry und sie verließen das Büro.

Minerva betrachtete Harry er hatte bis eben noch ängstlich und eingeschüchtert gewirkt, doch umso weiter sie sich von Dumbledores Büro wegbewegten, ums besser schien es Harry wieder zu gehen. Für Minerva war das alles hier ein Rätsel. Was sollte das alles?

Harry war doch angeblich bei Tom oder besser gesagt hatte mit Tom einen Deal laufen und stand so unter seinem Schutz, so hatte Severus es doch gesagt. Severus hatte ihr berichtete, was Dumbledore so alles machte um sich seine Macht zu sichern. Tom hatte Harry in den Sommerferien zu sich geholt und ihm die Welt gezeigt, wie sie wirklich aussah. Was genau der Deal war wusste Minerva nicht. Severus hatte darüber geschwiegen und sie hatte es stillschweigend hingenommen. Es ging sie auch nicht wirklich was an. Solange Tom Harry beschützte und nicht auch wie Dumbledore ausnutzte war es ihr egal.

Gut die Tatsache, dass Voldemort so einfach zu Harry kam hatte sie schon leicht erschreckt. Denn, wenn Voldemort Harry wirklich hätte schaden wollen, dann hätte er es machen können. Vermutlich hätte er Harry töten können, ohne dass der Orden etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen könne. Wenn Minerva nur an diese Möglichkeit dachte, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. Keiner hatte die Lücke in der Verteidigung bemerkt...

Die Gespräche mit Molly hatten sie schon ins Grübeln gestürzt, die Schilderungen vom Weihnachtsfest, die Überwachungsmaßnahmen im Fuchsbau und Trainingseinheiten von Harry. Einem Jungen, der niemals die Macht haben konnte, allein Voldemort zu besiegen, der noch dazu schwanger war. Nicht mal in den Ferien gab Dumbledore dem Jungen die Möglichkeit sich auszuruhen.

Selbst machte Albus nichts gegen die ständigen Übergriffe, die wie Severus sagte nicht mal von Voldemort kamen. Und irgendwie glaubte Minerva Severus. Severus hatte sie noch nie angelogen, er mag zwar eine kalte und teilweise auch ungerechte Person sein, wenn es um ihre Schüler ging, doch würde Severus in diesem Fall sicher nicht Lügen, dazu war die Sache viel zu ernst. Außerdem hatte Minerva Severus und Harry beobachtet. Es kam ihr manchmal so vor, als wären es Vater und Sohn. Es reichten einfache Gesten, die wohl niemand auffallen würden, der nicht wusste was los war, und sie verstanden sich.

Doch warum verriet Harry nun Tom an Dumbledore? Harry hatte doch kein Vertrauen zu Dumbledore, oder doch wieder? Hatte Dumbledore was neues gemacht und Harry irgendwie gefügig gemacht? Hatte Tom Harry doch hintergangen? Doch war dann Dumbledore der Richtige?

Sie hatte so unendlich viele Fragen. Doch wusste sie genau, dass sie Harry nicht einfach hier so fragen konnte. Die einzigen Räume in denen es einigermaßen sicher war, waren die von Severus. Minerva war sich bewusst, dass alles im Schloss geschlossen hinter Dumbledore stand. Jedes Bild, jeder Geist standen unter Dumbledores Kontrolle. Das Schloss war wirklich nicht der geeignete Ort um über diese Sache zu sprechen. Nur in den Kerkern war es einigermaßen sicher, dort gab es nicht so viele Bilder und nur der blutige Baron trieb sich dort unten rum.

Harry bemerkte, dass seine Lehrerin mit sich selbst haderte, deshalb zog er sie in eine dunkle Niesch, weit ab von einem Bild.

„Professor McGonagall, ich weiß das ist alles verwirrend und ich kann ihnen jetzt auch nicht alles sagen. Aber ich habe eine Frage und ich denke, heute Abend werden sie verstehen. Wie schnell kann Dumbledore den Orden oder das Ministerium zusammenrufen um London entsprechend zu verteidigen?" Harry sah dabei fest in McGonagalls Augen. Hier stand Harry Potter, der Anführer. Nichts wies auf das unschuldige Kind hin, das eben noch im Büro des Schulleiters saß.

„Ich denke in einer Stunde müsste London einigermaßen sicher sein. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird es schwer haben seinen Angriff auszuführen. Doch warum hast du Dumbledore gewarnt? Ich dachte du würdest ihm vertrauen." Sagte Minerva.

„Das ist nicht der geeignete Ort für Fragen. Aber ja ich vertraue ihm! Ich bitte sie behalten sie alles für sich. Ich bin mir sicher heute Abend werden sie wissen, was das alles sollte." Sagte Harry und ließ die Lehrerin stehen. Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Turm um sich umzuziehen, bevor er in die Große Halle ging.

Seine Freunde waren schon dort und wollten auch wissen, was los war, doch Harry hüllte sich in Schweigen. Nur Ron und Hermine wussten was los war, doch waren sie still, denn sie vertrauten auf Harry.

Und, wie Harry es vorhergesagt hatte, bekamen die meisten Slytherins Besuch von ihren Eltern. Niemand wunderte sich großartig darüber, denn es war nichts besonderes, dass die Eltern kamen, wenn ihre Kinder Quidditsch spielten.

Als sich alle auf den Weg machten zum Quidditschfeld erschienen Pansy und Milli an Harrys Seite. Unbemerkt schlichen sie sich davon.

Harry hatte Draco vorgeschlagen, den Raum der Wünsche als Treffpunkt zu wählen. Er war sicher und auch abgeschottet. Draco war damit einverstanden seinem Vater und Severus den Raum zu zeigen, schließlich wusste er noch vom letzten Schuljahr wo er war.

Lucius und Severus waren schon da, da sie noch einiges vorbereiten mussten. Dieser nickte den beiden zu und setzte sich.

„Pansy, Milli, wo sind eure Eltern?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie sind beim Spiel." Antwortete Milli. Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Gut, ich denke ihr solltet zu ihnen gehen. Wie ich die Mannschaft von Draco einschätze, wird das Spiel heute nicht lange dauern. Außerdem wird Dumbledore eure Eltern im Auge behalten, schließlich wird er vermuten, dass Tom an zwei Fronten angreift. Denn heute sind wirklich viele Todesser hier. Das wird ihm nicht entgangen sein.

Geht mit ihnen an den See, haltet euch nicht bei anderen Slytherins auf, dann braucht Dumbledore noch mehr Leute, die wenn es ein muss euch ein Alibi geben müssen. Das wird Dumbledore sicher ärgern."

Lucius und Severus schauten leicht verwundert auf Harry. Was ging denn hier ab. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass eigentlich sie das hätten sagen müssen, oder viel mehr hätte es ihnen auffallen müssen. Aber Lucius erkannte in Severus Augen, dass auch ihm das nicht aufgefallen war beim Planen. Sie hatten übersehen, dass das große Todesser Aufgebot in Hogwarts Dumbledore noch mehr verunsichern muss.

„Und noch was." Sagte Harry und schaute dabei auf Lucius linken Unterarm, der sich leicht entblößt hatte. „Achtet darauf, dass das Dunkle Mal von euren Eltern nicht zu sehen ist. Keine Blödeleien! Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel!"

Nun schaute Severus und Lucius total verwirrt auf Harry. Lucius zog unbewusst seinen Ärmel wieder über sein Mal, dass inzwischen leicht rötlich schimmerte. Es schmerzte nicht, wie Severus immer dem Alten vorspielte, es kribbelte leicht und war ganz Warm, aber nicht heiß.

Severus erwartete schon, dass Pansy und Milli sich weigern würden zu gehen. Doch die beiden nickten nur und machten sich auf den Weg. Severus und Lucius hatten noch nie erlebt, dass die beiden mal etwas machten ohne es auszudiskutieren.

„Harry, was hast du mit den beiden gemacht? Nicht einmal Tom hat es je geschafft die beiden so schnell zu überzeugen zu tun, was er wollte." Meinte Severus. „Du hast sie doch nicht unter irgend ein Zauber gestellt, oder? Du weißt, dass das ärger geben würde!"

Harry grinste. „Ich brauche keinen Zauber um die beiden dazu zu bekommen, etwas zu tun. Das liegt daran, dass sie wissen, warum ich es von ihnen wollte. Es gab für die beiden keinen Grund sich zu weigern. Oder habe ich etwas vergessen zu erwähnen, dass kann schon mal vorkommen. Tom erteilt immer nur Befehle, ohne zu erklären was sie für einen Sinn haben. Gut bei den unteren Todesser kann ich es verstehen, da ist er der Lord. Aber er verhält sich auch so euch gegenüber.

Ich dagegen versuche allen klar zu machen warum wir etwas tun. Und ich muss sagen oft helfen sie mir Kleinigkeiten nicht zu übersehen. Es war Hermine, die mich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Dumbledore die Todesser heute beobachten würde. Ihr beide mögt Tom vertrauen, doch wenn ihr ehrlich seit, fragt ihr euch oft, warum ihr tut, was ihr tut." Sagte Harry und sah in den Gesichtern der beiden, dass er recht hatte.

Lucius und Severus nickten nur. Dann erhob sich Lucius und bereitete alles für die Übertragung vor. Hermine und Harry schauten ihm dabei genau zu, denn sie wollten sicher gehen, dass hier nicht gepfuscht wurde.

Doch Lucius führte alles korrekt aus und Harry wusste, dass das was er sah, auch wirklich viele 100 Meilen weiter weg so ereignete.

Dann um Punkt 10.00 Uhr begann der Angriff. Tom fiel über London ein, noch war nichts von einer Verteidigung zu sehen. Hermine schaute wie gebannt auf die Projektion. Dann, als ihr Hirn die Bilder verarbeitet hatte, flüsterte sie geschockt.

„Nein, das darf nicht sein. Mum, Dad! Nein sie wollten doch heute nach London gehen. Heute ist ihr Hochzeitstag." Sie drückte sich an Ron, der etwas hilflos auf Harry schaute. Harry begann zu weinen. Die Todesser liefen durch die Straße und schockten ein Muggel nach dem anderen. Vom Ministerium oder Dumbledore war nirgends etwas zu sehen.

Harry sah leicht blass auf Hermine, ebenso wie Severus und Lucius. Das war wirklich nicht gut. Hoffentlich würden den Grangers nichts passieren, denn das war der Deal gewesen, den Harry eingegangen war. Keine Familie seiner Freunde durfte Leid durch ein Todesser erfahren.

Harry ging zu Hermine und kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Hermine, bitte, es tut mir leid. Ich bin Schuld. Ich hätte einfach nicht zweifeln dürfen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass deinen Eltern nichts passieren wird. Nicht von Tom!"

„Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war allein Toms Entscheidung!" sagte Severus.

Harry lächelte ihn an, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Severus, ohne mich hätte Tom niemals einen Grund gehabt London anzugreifen. Das weißt du und ich."

Erst nach einer halben Stunde, in der Tom mehr als nur die hälfte der Stadt in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte erschienen die ersten Auroren aus dem Ministerium. Doch sie liefen unkoordiniert durcheinander und schienen recht hilflos zu sein.

Nach drei geschlagen Stunde kam dann auch Dumbledore mit seinem Orden. Langsam ließen sich die Todesser aus London vertreiben und am Nachmittag war London wieder eine Todesser frei Zone. Was sicher nicht die Leistung vom Ministerium oder Dumbledore war, sondern nur allein darauf, dass Tom sich freiwillig zurückzog.

Als alle Todesser mit ihren Verletzten disappariert waren, brach Lucius die Übertragung ab. Harry war geschockt, nie hätte er gedacht, dass er das mal sagen würde, aber die Todesser waren humaner als der Orden und das Ministerium. Tom hatte mit seinen Männer kein einziges Gebäude beschädigt, aber die Seite des Lichts, hatte alles, was im weg war einfach in Brand gesetzt. Es waren teilweise Todesser, die die Muggel aus den Flammen retten mussten!

Hogwarts hatte von dem allen nichts mitbekommen. Keiner der Schüler ahnte, was in London vor sich ging. Erst am Abend kamen die Eulen mit einer Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten. Es herrschte entsetzten in der Große Halle.

_**GROßANGRIFF AUF LONDON! **_

_**DER DUNKLE LORD IST WIEDER DA!**_

_**Heute gegen 10.00 Uhr fielen die Todesser über Muggellondon her. Sie fielen von Norden her ein und verteilten sich in der Stadt. Sie zogen durch die Straßen und hinterließen eine Spur des Grauens.**_

_**Ohne Rücksicht auf die Opfer bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch London, wohl auf den Weg die Winkelgasse zu erobern. Doch Dank des Ordens des Phönix, wie den Auroren des Ministeriums konnten die Todesser wieder aus London vertrieben werden.**_

_**Du-weißt-schon-wer hat es nicht geschafft die Winkelgasse zu erreichen und einzunehmen. Ein kleiner Sieg für die Seite des Lichts.**_

_**Die Opfer der Muggel sind noch nicht ausgezählt, aber es wird davon ausgegangen, dass es ich um rund 5000 Tode handeln wird. Für die Muggel kam jede Hilfe zu spät...**_

Harry ließ die Zeitung sinken und schaute sich in der Große Halle um. Vereinzelt lasen noch Schüler, andere saßen mit bleichen Gesichtern da und zitterten. Andere sprachen wie wild auf ihren Banknachbarn ein.

Sofort ging das Gerücht um, dass der Innerste Kreis der Todesser daran beteiligt war. Und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wann die Schüler bemerken würden, dass die angeblich Inneren Todesser heute in Hogwarts waren?

Dumbledore rief Harry und Hermine zu sich. Hermine wurde mitgeteilt, dass ihre Eltern unverletzt geblieben waren, ein wenig verängstigt, aber es ging ihnen gut. Hermine durfte abreisen, um sie zu besuchen. Was sie sogleich tat.

Als Harry mit Dumbledore alleine war, begann Dumbledore Harry zu berichten was in London los war. Es war angeblich ein Blutbad sonder gleichen. Die Todesser hätten kein erbarmen gehabt und es gab mindestens 5000 Tode. Harry hätte am liebsten Dumbledore angeschrieen, dass es gelogen war, doch er spielte mit. Er vergoss einige Tränen und gab sich die Schuld an dem Ganzen. Dumbledore betrachtete den Jungen. Im Stillen freute er sich über Harrys Leid.

Dennoch versuchte er Harry ein wenig Trost zu spenden.

„Harry ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, was ich konnte, um das Ministerium sofort in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzten. Doch du weißt Voldemort hat dort auch seine Männer, sie haben es geschafft alles so sehr zu verzögern, dass es zu spät war, als ich endlich die Auroren verständigt hatte." Erzählte Dumbledore. wenn du wüsstest, ich habe nicht im Traum daran gedacht was gegen den Angriff zu unternehmen. Endlich hat dieser Trottel mal wieder was Großes gemacht. Da werde ich ihn ja nicht zurückhalten, wer bin ich denn? Um die paar Muggel ist es ja nicht Schade...

Nach einer Stunde konnte ein aufgelöster Harry das Büro endlich wieder verlassen. Doch nun wusste er, dass Dumbledore nicht so war, wie er immer tat. Er war ein Monster. Tom, hatte ihn nicht angelogen. Es gab keine Tote und Blut war auch nicht geflossen. Zumindest nicht vergossen von den Todesser.

Die Todesser hatten sich an die Order gehalten und nur geschockt, ganzkörpergeklammert oder einfach ein Schlafzauber ausgesprochen. Okay gegen die Auroren hatten sie sich auch mit anderen Mitteln verteidigt, aber das war nur gerecht und angemessen, schließlich hatten die Auroren die Order: Wenn möglich Gefangene machen, sonst töten!

Daher war es kein Wunder, dass ein paar Todesser und ein paar Verteidiger einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatten. Aber das war nicht wirklich schlimm, wenn man bedachte, dass Krieg herrschte... Es waren nur Verletzungen, die wieder geheilt werden konnten, mehr auch nicht. Tom hatte ihn durch die Kette berichtet, dass alles gut verlaufen sei. 75 seiner Männer waren in Behandlung, nicht gerade wenig, aber auch nicht wirklich viel, wenn man bedenkt, dass Tom mit über 450 Leuten London angegriffen hatte. Bei den Auroren gab es 55 Verletzte, von denen Tom wusste. Außerdem wurden einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und freiwillige leicht verletzt.

Harry berichtete das natürlich sofort Ron, der es dann an Blaise weitergab, dass er es in Slytherin verlauten lassen konnte.

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... wann das nächste Kapi kommt kann ich nicht sagen, weil ich diese Woche Probeklausuren schreibe und wohl nicht wirklich Zeit zum Schreiben finden werde...

Ihr wisst ja, viele Kommis machen mir ein schlechtes Gewissen...g

vickysnape


	32. Nur Gerüchte?

32. Kapitel 

Harry lag noch lange an diesem Abend wach und unterhielt sich mit Tom über das Tagebuch. Beide waren sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie auch miteinander reden konnten, wenn sie es wollten, doch war schreiben einfacher. Man hatte mehr Zeit und es war nicht so anstrengend. Denn obwohl Harry es in Zwischenzeit schon recht gut beherrschte brauchte er noch eine Menge Kraft über die weite Distanz mit Tom zu sprechen.

Tom berichtete, dass seine Todesser einige Dummys vorbereitet hatten, mit denen sie blutige Übergriffe dargestellt hatten. Keiner der Muggel würde es bemerken, bei den Muggeln war der Überfall unbemerkt geblieben, gut es gab mehrere kaputte Häuser, doch das Ministerium hatte das alles geregelt und die Erinnerungen so verändert, dass sich daran kein Muggel mehr stören würde. Ähnlich wie sie es schon damals machten, als Sirius gefasst wurde und Peter fliehen konnte...

Tom erzählte Harry noch, dass insgesamt 19 Muggel umgekommen waren. Aber alle Opfer des Ministeriums und Dumbledore waren. Sie befanden sich in den Häusern, die angesteckt wurden oder wurden überfahren, weil sie geflohen waren und ohne auf den Verkehr zu achte über die Hauptstraßen gelaufen waren.

Harry war zuerst geschockt, denn auch wenn es sehr naiv war zu glauben, dass es keine Tode geben würde war es doch ein kleiner Schock zu erfahren, dass es doch welche gab. Doch dem ersten Schreck bekam er eine große Wut auf Dumbledore. Tom hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Harry hatte allen Todesser über die Schultern geschaut, kein einziger hatte nur einem Muggel ein Haar gekrümmt. Sie hatten sie nur geschockt oder einschlafen lassen, mehr aber nicht und sogar noch aus den Häusern gerettet, die vom Ministerium angegriffen wurde.

Hermine war noch nicht wieder zurück, sie würde erst am Montag zum Unterricht wieder nach Hogwarts kommen. Was Harry ein wenig traurig machte, denn sie und Ron waren die einzigen, die noch normal zu ihm waren und ihm halfen.

Wobei in letzter Zeit zeigten auch Neville und Ginny den Gryffindors, dass sie zu ihm hielten. Aber das war nicht das Gleiche. Ron und Hermine waren eigentlich die meiste Zeit um ihn herum, sie gingen mit ihm zu den Klassenzimmern oder saßen bei ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum...

Aber nicht nur Harry vermisste Hermine, natürlich auch Ron, schließlich machte er sich große Sorgen wie es ihr ging. Ron machte sich große Sorgen um Hermines Eltern. Auch wenn es ihnen gut zu gehen schien wollte er eine Bestätigung, dass es wirklich richtig war. Natürlich gingen in Hogwarts die unterschiedlichsten Gerüchte um.

Harry hatte sich am nächsten Morgen gerade mit Ron an den Tisch gesetzt und angefangen zu essen, als die Eulen kamen und Post lieferten. Harry bekam, wie immer, nur seinen Tagespropheten. Briefe von Sirius wurden immer noch an Draco geliefert.

Obwohl Harry wusste, dass es einen großen Rummel geben würde, konnte er nicht glauben, was er am nächsten Morgen in der Zeitung las:

_**Die Rückkehr des Unnennbaren!**_

_**Er ist wieder zurück, Harry Potter sprach die Wahrheit!**_

_**5555 Tode bei Angriff auf London. **_

_**Die meisten Opfer gehen auf das Konto der Todesser. Nicht auf normale Todesser, nein auf Todesser aus dem Inneren Kreis. Es war eindeutig hier Handschrift, die die Leichen trugen, auch der Überfall erfolgte wie in den Dunklen Zeiten, bevor Harry Potter den Unnennbaren besiegte...**_

_**Das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Muggel diesen Schwarzen Tag in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt vergessen zu lassen. Es mussten sehr viele Gedächtnisse verändert werden, um ein Haar wäre die Existenz der gesamten Zaubererwelt verraten worden... **_

_**Es besteht kein Zweifel mehr, dass die Todesser ein Exempel statuieren wollten und der gesamten Welt zeigen, dass ihr Meister wieder zurück ist. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass du-weißt-schon-wer nun wieder seine Schreckensherrschaft von vor 15 Jahren wieder aufbauen will und wird. **_

_**Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass es uns dieses Mal gelingt ihm das Handwerk zu legen... **_

Harry warf die Zeitung mit einem Seufzen zur Seite. Das war die reinste Hetzkampagne gegen Tom. Hoffentlich hatte dieser Auftritt Tom nicht wieder zurückgeworfen, denn nun hatten die Menschen wieder Angst vor ihm. Und in ihrer Angst würden sie Dumbledore sicher weiterhin blind folgen.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wer die Todesser des inneren Kreises sein sollen. Denn die Todesser aus dem inneren Kreis, die ich bei Voldemort sah, waren eindeutig hier. So schwer es mir fällt Malfoy in Schutz zu nehmen, aber er war hier. Bei mir, als der Angriff erfolgte. Auch Crabbe und Goyle. Und viele andere Slytherin-Eltern. Sie waren alle beim Spiel. Also frage ich mich, wer sind die Todesser aus dem inneren Kreis?"

Harry hatte dies bewusst laut ausgesprochen, denn er wusste, dass viele Augen auf ihm gerichtet waren, nach seinem Aufseufzen...

Sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, denn mit dem hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Und es wurde wieder diskutiert, doch dieses Mal in eine andere Richtung.

„Aber es müssen Todesser des Inneren gewesen sein! Ich meine, sie sind doch die Besten, warum würde ER ohne sie angreifen?" sagte ein Mädchen am Hufflepuff-Tisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Potter hat recht! Ich hab selbst die sogenannten Inneren hier gesehen. Mr. Malfoy war doch da. Und ich glaube schon, dass er ein Todesser ist. So kalt und böse wie der ist." Sagte die Freundin des ersten Mädchen.

„Ja schon, ach Mensch, dass ist komisch. Vielleicht sollte hier auch ein Angriff stattfinden."

„Das glaube ich nicht, dann wäre Potter nicht mit Snape und Malfoy zusammen im Schloss gewesen. Ich habe sie am Nachmittag zusammen gesehen. Malfoy hätte ihn doch zu du-weißt-schon-wer gebracht. Und Snape gehört doch bestimmt auch dazu. Nein da ist was faul."

„Ja aber dennoch gab es 5555 Tode. Mit oder ohne Malfoy!"

„Du hast recht, es gab Tode, aber warum haben alle zugelassen, dass es so viele sind? Ich habe von einem Gryffindor gehört, dass Potter wieder eine Vision hatte. Vielleicht hat er alles gesehen und alle gewarnt... Aber dann wären sie alle sehr langsam gewesen..."

„Angenommen, Potter hat was gewusst und es Dumbledore gesagt..."

„Klar hat er es Dumbledore gesagt, McGonagall hat ihn zu ihm gebracht..."

„Okay, angenommen Dumbledore wusste es, warum hat er nicht gleich was gemacht?"

„Vielleicht hat du-weißt-schon-wer Spione im Ministerium..."

„Kann sein, aber überleg doch mal, Malfoy war hier, er arbeitet im Ministerium, warum war er hier. Im Ministerium hätte er doch viel besser helfen können..."

„War er das wirklich? Ich habe ihn nicht beim Spiel gesehen. Aber die anderen Slytherin-Eltern waren dort und sie arbeiten alle im Ministerium...hat Mum mal gesagt."

„Eigenartig. Wirklich eigenartig. Ich als Lord, hätte sie nicht hier her gelassen, wenn ich London angreifen würde. Vielleicht sind sie keine Todesser..."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben..."

So und ähnliche Gespräche wurden überall in Hogwarts nun geführt. Viele erkannten die kleinen Lücken in den Berichten. Harry war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als er hörte, dass sie von seinen Visionen wussten und auch dass er bei Dumbledore war, aber es war ihm recht. Jetzt musste er nur noch Lucius in Schutz nehmen, wenn er gefragt werden würde...

Eins war an der Sache ein Nachteil, viele schauten immer wieder zu ihm, denn sie hofften von ihm einen Bericht oder auch Bestätigung zu bekommen, dass sie Recht hatten.

Doch die würden sie noch bekommen, zwar nicht von Harry sondern von jemand ganz anderem...

Harry verbrachte den Morgen, bei Draco und den Slytherins. Denn Ron hatte Quidditch-Training. Sie unterhielten sich und beratschlagten, was sie weiter tun konnten um die Leute hier wach zu rütteln. Denn Draco hatte Dumbledore beobachtet und es gefiel ihm nicht. Denn der Alte hatte ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen gehabt, als die Gerüchte auch seine Ohren erreichten.

Am Abend erreichte ein Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten Hogwarts und stürzte es in noch größere Aufregung.

Die Große Lüge es Ministeriums 

_**Wer hat nicht schon von den 5555 Toden beim Überfall gestern gehört? Und wer schiebt die Schuld nicht auf die Todesser?**_

_**Doch ich weiß aus verlässlichen Quellen, dass es kein Todesser aus dem Inneren Kreis sein kann. Sie befanden sich, wenn überhaupt zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich rede hier von angeblichen Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**Die Behauptung, dass Todesser in Hogwarts waren, ist sehr gewagt, denn sie wurden alle vom Ministerium frei gesprochen, aber auch von Harry Potter vor zwei Jahren belastet... und der Vorfall im Ministerium beweist fast, dass es sich wirklich um Todesser handelt, wobei auch dieses Mal wurden sie frei gesprochen...**_

_**Also, wer ist ein Todesser des Inneren Kreises? **_

**_Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, McNair... Ja uns sind die Namen allen, mehr als nur bekannt. Und wir zählen auch die Todesser dazu die vor etwa einem Jahr Askaban verlassen haben, darunter Bellatrix Lestrange. _**

_**Doch Beweise gegen sie hatten wir nie, sie wurden teilweise auch ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gesteckt. Aber sei es wie es sei, viele dieser „Todesser" wurden zur selben Zeit, wo London angegriffen wurde irgendwo zu sehen unter anderem auch in Hogwarts, wie Albus Dumbledore bestätigte. Sie haben alle Alibizeugen, sollte man sie verdächtigen. Jeder vernünftige Zauberer sollte sich nun fragen, warum greift der Unnennbare London ohne seine Elite an?**_

_**Auch kann ich nicht wirklich behaupten, es wäre ein großer Überfall von Todesser gewesen. Gut Leute in schwarzen Todesser-Roben tauchten um 10.00 Uhr auf und schockten die Muggel. Sie nahmen friedlich London ein. Mir schien es fast so, als ob sie auf jemand warten würden. Erst viel später kamen vereinzelt Auroren, und ein Kampf fand statt. Doch die wenigen Auroren hätten es niemals geschafft die Todesser wieder aus London zu vertreiben, auch nicht Dumbledore mit seinem Orden. Ich frage mich, was ich noch glauben so. Besonders wenn ich bedenke, wie die Todesser durch London gelaufen sind, friedlich, ohne Zerrstörung. Ich war dort, ich habe sie gesehen. Kein Blut klebt an ihren Händen.**_

_**Was ich nicht von Dumbledore sagen kann, der mit seinen Leuten durch London zogen, eine breite Straße der Verwüstung hinter sich lassend.**_

_**Außerdem weiß ich aus sehr sicherer Quelle, dass Dumbledore bereits um halb neun die Information hatte, dass London angegriffen werden würde. Doch es wurde nichts gemacht. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch glauben soll. **_

_**Für mich scheint es so also ob die Dunkle Seite menschlicher ist, als die des Lichts.**_

_**ER ist zurück, schon lange, seit zwei Jahren, wenn man Harry Potter glauben schenken kann. Wenn nicht ihm, wen wollen wir dann glauben. **_

_**Doch war es, wenn wir ehrlich sind, sehr ruhig. **_

_**Es gab keine Überfälle im Sommer, wo offiziell seine Rückkehr bekannt wurde.**_

_**Die Übergriffe fingen erst wirklich im September wieder an. Ich muss sagen, ich persönlich beginne zu Zweifeln, ob alles so ist wie es immer heißt. Denn warum sollte du-weiß-schon-wer auf Muggel Rücksicht nehmen, wenn es noch nicht mal die weiße Seite macht?**_

_**Ein Augenzeugenbericht von Rita Kimmkorn**_

Stille herrschte in der Halle, alle lassen die Zeitung. Doch dann hob ein Summen an und es wurde wild durcheinander gesprochen. Harry hatte mit einem Lächeln die Zeitung gelesen, das war gut. Das war wohl einer der wenigen Artikel von Rita, der wirklich gut war.

Tom? Warst du das mit dem Artikel in der Sonderausgabe? 

Nein, ich dachte, der geht auf deine Kappe! 

Nein, geht er nicht, aber ich denke, ich weiß, wer Rita ermuntert hat ihn zu schreiben. Hermine! 

Wie hat sie denn das gemacht? Ich habe es noch nie geschafft, mir einen Journalist zu angeln. Und dann auch noch Rita, sie hat ein sehr hohes Ansehen in der Gesellschaft. Ich würde jetzt zu gern Dumbledore Gesicht sehen, das muss Gold wert sein! 

Hermine ist eben schlau, und genau das hat sie in die Lage gebracht Rita zu kontrollieren... Dumbledore ist wirklich gut, er versuch Haltung zu bewahren. 

Ja Hermine ist wirklich erstaunlich. Sag ihr einen lieben Dank, wenn sie wieder da ist. Ich werde ein paar meiner Leute abstellen um sie und ihre Eltern zu schützen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Ich schreibe dir heute Abend wieder. Es ist zu anstrengend für dich weiter so zu kommunizieren, denk an das Kleine! 

Harry grinste. Tom war einfach sehr fürsorglich. Vermutlich hatte er wieder gespürt, dass es Harry sehr anstrengte. Aber Harry konnte es Tom nicht verdenken, schließlich war das Kleine Toms Erbe.

Natürlich gab es gleich in der Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten eine Gegendarstellung. Das Ministerium bestritt, dass Rita recht hatte. Sie wurde sogar wegen Volksverhetzung gesucht, doch keiner konnte sie finden. Was Harry natürlich weniger wunderte, und ihn auch still vor sich hin grinsen lies. Es lief einfach alles hervorragend.

Hermine kam, kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn wieder. Leider hatte sie Rundenkunde, Harry und Ron Wahrsagen, so kamen sie erst am Mittag dazu miteinander zu sprechen.

„Hermine, wie geht es dir und deinen Eltern?" fragte Ron sofort, als er Hermine sah.

„Ron, beruhig dich, lass uns mal eben kurz hinsetzen, dann erzähle ich euch alles." Sagte Hermine, doch Ron dachte nicht daran, er zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. So hatten die beiden die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule auf sich gerichtet und Harry grinste leicht. Irgendwie war es schon eigenartig, dass obwohl Ron und Hermine schon so lange zusammen waren, man sie selten so sah. Sie küssten sich selten in der Öffentlichkeit, denn beide standen durch Harry immer ein wenig im Rampenlicht. Denn obwohl Harry schon sechs Jahre hier war richteten sich immer wieder die Blicke der Schule auf ihn, oder auch auf Draco. Sie beide waren so was wie die zwei Pole der Schule. Und Ron und Hermine hatten still beschlossen, dass sie ihre Liebe nicht so öffentlich zur Schau stellen wollten.

Früher hatte es Harry noch gestört, doch heute beachtete er die Schüler nicht mehr, wenn sie mal wieder zu ihm blickten, es gehörte eben zu seinem Leben dazu.

Harry setzte sich und wartete, bis die beiden soweit waren.

„Gut, also hört her, was ich erfahren hab, das werdet ihr mir nicht glauben. Und Harry bitte flippe nicht aus, ja? Meine Mum und mein Dad waren in einem Restaurante, als die Todesser London überfielen. Ihr wisst, doch sie hatten ihren Hochzeitstag. Auf jeden Fall sind den beiden die dunklen Gestalten aufgefallen, doch haben diese nichts gemacht. Ich meine, das ganze Restaurante war voller Muggel. Das wäre doch ein ideales Ziel. Auf jeden Fall, war weiter nichts. Doch dann wurde es draußen lauter. Ihr müsst wissen meine Eltern waren genau dort, wo sich die Todesser und unsere Kämpfer trafen. Die Todesser sind zurückgewichen, doch und das kann ich immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, sagte meine Mum, dass unsere Kämpfer das Restaurant in Brand gesetzt haben. Es kam zu einer Panik, doch irgendwie sind die Todesser wieder gekommen. Mein Dad hat mir gesagt, da dachte er es sei aus, doch sie haben die Flammen gelöscht und ihnen geholfen. Dabei wurden sie immer wieder von den anderen angegriffen!

Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass es stimmen soll. Doch warum sollten meine Eltern lügen. Ich habe natürlich sofort daran gedacht, dass man ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert hat oder so, doch die Heiler sagten mir, dass keine Magie auf meine Eltern angewandt wurde, weder weiße noch schwarze!

Aber warum hat der Orden die Muggel angegriffen? Und die Todesser nicht. Meint ihr es war ein Trick?"

Harry tat total überrascht. „Hermine, nein das glaube ich nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Ich meine, die Seite des Lichts würde doch nicht... ich meine, ich habe doch Dumbledore gewarnt." Gespielt geschockt schlug sich Harry die Hand vor den Mund.

„Du wusstest es?" kam es geschockt von Ron.

Harry nickte leicht, „nicht hier!" raunte er noch. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass es zu spät war und das war auch der Sinn gewesen. Die ganze Halle hatte gebannt Hermine zugehört, keiner wollte so wichtige Sachen verpassen.

„Aber dann stimmt vielleicht doch, was Rita schreibt..." sagte nun Neville laut genug, dass alle es hören konnten.

„Was schreibt diese verlogene Kuh schon wieder?" kam es von Hermine.

„Hier ließ das mal und sag mir noch Mal, dass sie lügt!" sagte Levander und reichte Hermine die Ausgabe mit Ritas bericht.

Hermine las den Artikel, dabei schüttelte sie immer wieder den Kopf...

„Das kann nicht Wahr sein. Das darf einfach nicht Wahr sein. Aber sie hat Recht. Der ach so böse Innere Kreis, war ja wirklich hier. Ist Lucius Malfoy vielleicht doch kein Todesser? Das kann ich nicht glauben...

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde. Aber ich denke das ist keine erfundene Story. Auf jeden Fall steckt hier mehr Wahrheit drin, als in den anderen Berichten. Und ihre Letzte Story war auch echt..." sagte Hermine, dabei glitzerten ihre Augen amüsiert.

Sie war noch nicht ganz fertig mit ihrer Analyse da ging es auch schon wieder los. Die ganze Halle diskutierte erneut. Die welche am Abend zuvor schon Zweifel hatten, hatten nun noch mehr. Und Dumbledore verlor immer mehr an Vertrauen. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies den Menschen draußen auch so gehen musste.

Harry strich sich leicht über seinen nun schon recht großen Bauch. Ja mit dem Kleinen hatte es angefangen. Und vielleicht würde es auch mit ihm enden...

Vielleicht würde Toms Kind den Frieden bringen können...

McGonagall am Abend nach dem Londonangriff

McGonagall saß in ihren Räumen auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, sie ließ noch einmal den Tag an sich vorbeilaufen.

Am Morgen wurde sie zu Harry gerufen, weil er eine Vision von Voldemort hatte. Etwas das eigentlich, wenn sie Severus Worten glauben schenkte nicht sein konnte. Denn zwischen den beiden gab es ein Abkommen.

Sie hatte Harry zu Albus gebracht und erfahren, was wirklich so eintrat.

Auch erinnerte sie sich an Harrys Frage, wie schnell Albus London sichern könnte. Harry hatte Recht, Albus hatte genug Zeit um London zu sichern. Doch warum tat er es nicht. Noch dazu kam dann der Artikel von Rita. Gut von ihr hielt sie wirklich nicht viel, aber Hermine hatte Recht, der letzte Artikel war auch wahr...

Doch war mit den Fakten, die sie heute Abend bei der Ordenssitzung erfahren hatte, die Kämpfe, die Toten? Was war mit ihnen?

Es war einfach alles so verwirrend, und manchmal wünschte sie sich einfach nur jemand mit dem sie das alles besprechen konnte. Molly würde ihr bestimmt zu hören, doch war es gefährlich solche Gedanken zu haben.

Nie hätte Minerva sich das erträumen lassen, aber sie würde wirklich viel dafür geben, wenn jetzt Severus hier wäre, oder auch Harry.

Doch bevor sie mit den beiden sprach, musste sie selbst entscheiden auf welcher Seite sie stehen wollte. Dumbledore hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel dummes gemacht und wenn es um Harry... Ja wenn es um den Jungen ging, schien es bei ihm oftmals das Gehirn auszuschalten.

Aber konnte sie deswegen einfach so zu Du-weißt-schon-wer überlaufen? Der Dunkeln Seite vertrauen? Sie hatte ihr Leben lang der Weißen Seite vertraut, sie hatte Albus vertraut.

Der letzte Krieg war vielleicht schon einige Jahre her, aber wusste sie noch genau, wie schrecklich er war, überall lebten die Menschen in Angst. Auch sie hatte Menschen verloren, die ihr sehr wichtig waren.

Eine Träne stahl sich aus den Augen der Verwandlungsprofessorin.

So viele Menschen hatten in diesem Krieg ihr Leben lassen müssen. James und Lili waren die bekanntesten. Sie hatte die beiden als ihre Kinder angesehen, denn sie konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Doch trotz diesem Mangel hatte John sie geliebt.

John... John war einst zwei Klassen über ihr, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Er hatte sich immer um sie gekümmert und nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatte waren sie zusammengekommen. Sie hatten sich geliebt, sie liebte ihn noch heute.

Doch das Schicksaal schenkte ihnen nur wenige Jahre, bevor der Krieg ausbrach und ER über England herfiel. John hatte damals mitangesehen, wie ein Waisenhaus zerstört wurde, er hatte beschlossen zu helfen, so waren sie an den Orden des Phönix geraten und waren beigetreten.

John fiel in einem der ersten Kampfaktionen gegen die Todesser. Minerva sah ihn fallen, der Todesser, der es gewesen war, war ihr erster Mord.

Doch zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich wieder an diese schreckliche Nacht erinnerte, erinnerte sie sich an den Todesser. Den Menschen, der ihr nahm was ihr am wichtigsten war. Es war noch ein junger Mann gewesen, vielleicht 16 Jahre. Dumbledore hatte mit ihm verlauten lassen, dass ER mit Kindern in den Kampf zog. Natürlich war es nicht irgendein Junge gewesen, es war ein Schüler aus Hogwarts gewesen, aus dem Hause Slytherin.

Seit der Zeit galten die Schüler aus diesem Haus als gefährlich und der Häuserkampf zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor entstand. Zu ihrer Zeit gab es das noch nicht. Damals war aber Dumbledore auch noch nicht Direktor, er hatte damals noch ihren Posten.

Sie lächelte leicht. Ja John war kein Gryffindor gewesen, er kam aus Slytherin. Doch das wussten nur wenige. Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten es geheim zu halten. Warum wusste sie nicht, doch jetzt, da sie seit langem mal mit Severus richtig gesprochen hatte, hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

In Slytherin herrschte List und Tücke. Doch war sie sich sicher, würde kein Slytherin einen anderen Slytherin töten. Niemals! Und wenn sie Severus glauben konnte, entließ der Lord auch seine Todesser ohne sie zu foltern, quälen oder zu töten.

Der Junge Slytherin damals hatte sie erschrocken angeschaut, als sie ihn getötet hatte, es war fast so als ob er ihr noch was sagen wollte...

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, nein sie wollte nicht weiter dran denken. Es war zu schlimm gewesen, sie wäre damals fast gestorben. Es war ihr einzigster Mord gewesen, nie mehr konnte sie jemand töten...

Langsam erhob sich die Professorin und ging Richtung Bad, es war ein langer Tag und Morgen würde es auch nicht besser werden.

Doch auch wenn sie die Entscheidung noch nicht wahr haben wollte, hatte sie sich entschieden, sie glaubte der Dunklen Seite mehr als der des Lichts.

Es war nun schon eine Woche her, dass Rita für Unruhe gesorgt hatte. Hogwarts hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Dumbledore hatte sich die ganze Zeit über sehr ruhig verhalten, verdächtig ruhig, wie Harry fand. Doch er behielt seine Sorge für sich, er wollte keine Pferde scheu machen.

Tatsächlich hatte Dumbledore noch nichts unternommen um die Schüler wieder auf seine Seite zu holen, da es für ihn wichtigere Dinge gab. Er war damit beschäftigt neue Angriffe zu planen, jetzt da Voldemort offiziell wieder zurück war, musste man das ausnutzten. Endlich hatte der Idiot auch selbst mal etwas gemacht, darauf musste man aufbauen. Mit der Zeit würden dann auch die Zweifel der Menschen wieder zurück gehen. Sie würden ihn wie damals folgen, wenn die Angst groß genug werden würden.

Was Harry anging, da hatte Dumbledore ein wenig mehr Probleme. Er hatte nicht nur einmal den Kampf gegen McGonagall verloren, als er ihn in sein Büro holen wollte. Minerva weigerte sich Harry ohne Grund zu ihm zu schicken...

Flashback

„Minerva, ich sollte aber mit Harry darüber sprechen, was los war."

„Nein Albus, das wirst du nicht mehr. Du hast schon mit Harry darüber gesprochen, lass ihn in Ruhe, außerdem hat er sich seine Meinung gebildet. Er glaubt nicht an Rita, das habe ich selbst gehört. Lass ihn in Ruhe und zieh ihn nicht noch weiter an die Öffentlichkeit."

„Ich will doch nur mit ihm sprechen..."

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal. Glaubst du, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie du den Jungen wieder verletzt hast? Nachdem das mit der Schwangerschaft rausgekommen ist, ignorierst du ihn! Du tust ihm sehr weh damit, das weißt du nur zu genau. Letztes Jahr wäre er daran fast zerbrochen. Ich lass das nicht noch einmal zu."

„Minerva, bitte beruhige dich. Ich weiß, du hast Harry gern, doch versteh, er muss lernen..."

„Albus, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Harry nicht lernen muss. Er ist schwanger, schon im sechsten Monat. Eine Schülerin würdest du nahe legen ein wenig kürzer zu treten. Aber ihn willst du weiter quälen. Ich denke die Stunden mit Severus reichen."

„Minerva..."

„Nichts Minerva. Der Junge bleibt wo er ist. Oder willst du ihn doch noch verlieren? Ich hoffe du weißt noch was Poppy gesagt hat! Das Kind ist ein wenig zu klein, es entwickelt sich nur langsam. Und wenn Harry in dem Zustand bleibt wie er jetzt ist, dann wird das wohl kein gutes Ende nehmen. Dann war's das. Ohne Harry haben wir keine Chance mehr. Also verspiel sie nicht. Lass den Jungen in Ruhe!"

„Aber..."

„Kein aber! Wenn ich erfahr, dass du Harry hierher holst, ohne meine Zustimmung, die ich geben muss, da Harry ein Schüler meines Hauses ist und nichts verbrochen hat. Werde ich den Schulrat davon in Kenntnis setzen. Bitte lass es nicht darauf ankommen. Wir brauchen dich hier."

„Du hast recht..."

Flashback-Ende

So verliefen die meisten Gespräche. Wenn Minerva einmal in Fahrt war, konnte man sie nur sehr schwer aufhalten. Doch Dumbledore war nicht dumm. er wusste Minerva hatte Recht mit dem was sie sagte. Harry musste körperlich noch kräftiger werden. Sonst sah es schwarz aus für die Zukunft...

Tbc


	33. Was sind Kevin und Neville?

Noch zu betanen einschub: Hallo Leute, und wieder ein Kapitel von mir... 

Ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. alle einmal durchknuddel

Auch heute geht wieder ein besonderer Dank an meine zwei lieben Betas, Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle, die sich durch dieses Kapi mir unendlichen Fehlern gekämpft haben. euch ganz besonders Knuddel

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß... 

Eure vickysnape

33. Kapitel: Was sind Kevin und Neville?

Es zog Woche um Woche ins Land. Mit der Zeit verstummten in Hogwarts die Gerüchte, um den großen London Angriff, denn täglich waren neue Berichte von Überfälle auf Muggel oder Zauberfamilien in der Zeitung.

Harry wusste, dass sie teilweise auch von Tom ausgingen. Es herrschte schließlich Krieg. Und Tom machte eben Anschläge, denn auch er wollte den Krieg gewinnen und Dumbledore schwächen.

Doch war Tom niemals so grausam, wie Dumbledore. Toms Gegner waren Erwachsene, meist sogar Auroren. Dumbledore dagegen griff wehrlose Familien an. In letzter Zeit besonders häufig Familien mit kleinen Kindern, oder wo Familienzuwachs anstand. Er wollte damit unter anderem Harrys Ängste schüren. Außerdem war ein Angriff auf eine wehrlose Familie immer brutaler als auf Auroren...

In ganz Hogwarts herrschte Angst. Der Schrecken des Krieges machte auch nicht mehr vor den Toren Hogwarts halt.

Besonders deutlich spürte man die Angst in der Großen Halle, wenn die Eulen mit der Post kamen.

Jeder blickte sich suchend, nach den Eulen, die die Schreckensnachricht bringen würden, um.

Sie unterschieden sich von den normalen Posteulen dadurch, dass sie schwarz, wie die Nachricht, die sie übermittelten waren. Harry konnte sich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann keine Eule mit einer solchen Todes-Nachricht, dass wieder ein Familienmitglied im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gefallen war, Hogwarts erreichte.

Die Angst, aber auch die Erleichterung war deutlich zu spüren, wenn sich die Eulen ihre „Opfer" ausgesucht hatten. Jeder, der von der Eule verschont geblieben war, atmete erleichtert aus, die anderen, die nicht das Glück hatten, öffneten zittrig die Nachricht...

Das Essen war schon lange nicht mehr eine lustige Angelegenheit. Die Stimmung war betrübt und wirklich gegessen wurde schon lange nicht mehr...

Hogwarts hatte viel von dem Glanz eingebüßt, dass es einmal hatte. Selbst die Gänge wirkten düsterer.

Nur einen störte das Ganze recht wenig. Auch wenn nur wenige Menschen es diesem Jungen ansahen. War es so. Harry ging es gut. In gewisser Weise sogar besser, als es ihm jemals in Hogwarts ging. Auch wenn viele seiner Freunde um ihn herum vor Angst vergingen, tat dies Harry keinen Abbruch in seinem Glück. Er hatte sein Kind, sein Kleines. Und er wusste, dass seinen Freunden keine Gefahr von Voldemort drohte.

Außerdem wusste Harry nun endlich, dass dieser Krieg nicht sein Krieg war, dass er nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste. Klar, alle erwarteten es immer noch von ihm, aber Harry selbst wusste, dass er nicht kämpfen musste. Niemals würde er gegen Voldemort kämpfen, sollte doch Dumbledore selbst gegen Voldemort antreten, wenn er so besessen auf die Macht war. Doch ihn sollten sie mal schön außen vor lassen...

Die Last, die Dumbledore ihm nach dem fünften Jahr auferlegt hatte, die vielleicht schon viel länger auf ihm gelegen hatte, war einfach verschwunden. Harry wusste, er war frei. Er konnte tun was er wollte. Er musste nicht der Held sein, den alle in ihm sehen wollten. Er durfte einfach ein Mensch sein, ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen.

Ron und Hermine sahen, dass es Harry besser ging. Beide hatten befürchtet, dass Harry zusammenbrechen würde, durch die fielen Nachrichten, doch hatten sie sich getäuscht. Hermine war sogar zu Draco gegangen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob Harry wirklich glücklich war oder, ob er wieder nur spielte. Und auch Draco und Blaise waren der Meinung, dass es Harry wirklich gut zu gehen schien.

Natürlich trug Harry seine Unbeschwertheit nicht zur Schau. In der Großen Halle und in den Gängen oder Klassenzimmern war er immer noch der gebrochene Schüler, der Angst hatte, Angst vor dem Krieg und seiner Aufgabe...

Und beide, Ron und Hermine, waren froh, dass es Harry gut ging. Dass Harry den Tod der vielen anderen einfach ausblendete, es gar nicht so nahe an sich ran ließ, was bis jetzt recht einfach war, da Harrys engen Freunden noch nichts geschehen war. Tom ließ sie bewachen, denn er wusste von Severus, dass der Alte versuchte Harry mürbe zu machen...

Aber nicht nur Harrys Freunde hatten Harrys Unbeschwertheit bemerkt. Es gab noch andere Schüler in Gryffindor, der dies erkannt hatte. Einer davon war Kevin. Kevin war seit dem Tod seiner Familie in sich gekehrt. Er redete nicht mehr viel, eigentlich mit überhaupt keinem mehr, außer mit Martin.

Nach dem Mord an seiner Familie hatte Kevin lange nichts mehr mitbekommen, was um ihn rum passierte, doch Martin hatte ihn aus seiner Lethargie geholt.

Nachdem er wieder mitbekam, was um ihn rum so passierte, sah er auch, was sein Haus, ihrem Helden antat. Oder viel mehr, was Hogwarts ihrem Helden antat.

Alle setzen Harry unter Druck. Vielleicht nicht mit Absicht, dennoch taten sie es. Es waren kleine Bemerkungen, wie „Potter wird's schon machen" oder „Wir haben ja noch Potter". Kevin fand es ungerecht. Keiner durfte das von Harry verlangen. Harry war selbst ein Schüler, so wie er und von ihm verlangte niemand, dass er die Welt rettete.

Kevin sah, dass sie ihren Helden langsam mit ihren Erwartungen erdrückten. Aber Kevin fiel auch auf, dass die Slytherin eher zu Harry hielten. Sie waren immer in seiner Nähe und hielten die Schüler von ihm. Besonders Malfoy und Zabini waren ständig in seiner Nähe, doch nie gab es Streit, eher im Gegenteil, wenn kein Schüler zu sehen war unterhielten sie sich manchmal...

Auch heute war die Stimmung im Gryffindor-Turm wieder geladen, es gab wieder neue Angriffe... Auch heute warfen die Schüler Harry diese erwartungsvollen Blicke zu.

Kevin beobachtete Harry, er sah so hilflos aus, so einsam. Aber in gewisser Weise auch glücklich. Und das passte einfach nicht. Gut, Harry war schwanger. Aber dennoch der alte Harry wäre sicher jetzt nicht glücklich. Das war es, was Kevin schon die ganze Zeit störte. Er hatte Harry beobachtet, war ihm gefolgt, wobei dies eher unbewusst geschah. Und Kevin kam zu dem Entschluss, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmen konnten. Er wollte mit ihm reden. Doch so öffentlich wollte er es nicht machen.

Auch wenn Kevin nichts darauf gab, was so gemunkelt wurde, dass alle, die mit Harry reden würden, die nächsten Opfer vom Lord sein würde, wollte er lieber nicht so in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Harry reden...

Auch hatte er keine Lust sich mit Martin wieder über „Potter" zu streiten...

Wie jeden Abend erhob sich Harry und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und ging nach draußen. Ron und Hermine schien das nicht zu stören, sie zogen sich in den Jungenschafsaal zurück.

Auch dies hatte Kevin gewundert, sie schienen sich keine Sorgen um Harry zu machen. Dabei hatten doch alle Professoren in den Häuser verkündet, dass die Gänge nicht sicher seien... Black hatte es schließlich auch schon geschafft nach Hogwarts zu kommen...

Trotz den Gefahren, die in den Gängen lauern konnten ging Kevin Harry nach. Martin war heute schon früher ins Bett gegangen, da er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Heute Abend hatte er die Chance vielleicht mit Harry zu sprechen...

Unbemerkt schlich Kevin hinter Harry durch die Gänge und folgte ihm so auf den Ost-Turm.

Kevin fragte sich, was das nun wieder sollte, schließlich war es draußen kalt. Es war zwar schon Mitte April, doch noch lag draußen Schnee. Außerdem, wenn Hogwarts irgendwo angreifbar war, dann auf den Türmen. Hier konnten Todesser doch einfach so heran fliegen...

Kevin schaute sich um, er war noch nie auf einen der Türme gewesen, doch es gefiel ihm hier. Hier hatte man seine Ruhe, wenn es doch nicht so kalt wäre...

„Was willst du hier?" fragte plötzlich Harry, drehte sich aber nicht um, sondern schaute weiter in die Ferne auf den See und Hogsmeade.

Kevin war mächtig erschrocken, schließlich dachte er, Harry hätte ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... ich..." stotterte Kevin, warum war er eigentlich hinter Harry hergegangen? War das nicht eine der dümmsten Ideen, die er je hatte? In diesem Moment kam sich Kevin leicht dumm vor. Er war auch nicht besser als die anderen, auch er erhoffte sich von Harry etwas. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass Harry loszog, um das Dunkle zu besiegen, er wollte von ihm Antworten, die nicht einmal Harry ihm würden geben können...

Harry lächelte Kevin an. „Komm her, wir setzen uns da drüben hin, da sieht uns keiner, wenn uns jemand gefolgt ist. Es würde dir sicher nicht bekommen, wenn man dich in meiner Nähe sieht..." sagte Harry und hielt Kevin die Hand hin.

Kevin nickte verwirrt. Er hätte gedacht, dass Harry ihn wegscheuchen würde oder ignoriert... Zaghaft ergriff er Harrys Hand.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte Harry. Kevin nickte leicht. „Warte." Harry murmelte den Wärmespruch. „So ist's besser."

„Danke."

„Schon okay. Wollen wir uns setzen?"

„Mh"

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Kevin, das mit deiner Familie tut mir leid. Wenn ich..."

„Harry du kannst nicht alle retten. Aber dennoch danke. Es tut mir leid, was Martin dir angetan hat. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen." Kevin sah Harry an. Er wirkte auch hier alleine und so zufrieden. Und Kevin wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Mord hatte er das Gefühl wieder positiv denken zu können.

„Martin hat dich nur verteidigt. Er hat dich sehr gern. Aber ich denke, das weißt du. So schlimm war es auch nicht. Der Treppensturz war meine Schuld. Ich habe mich erschrocken und nicht aufgepasst. Und das im Gemeinschaftsraum, das war nicht halb so schlimm. Ich hab mich doch gewehrt."

„Dennoch... Wie kannst du ihm das vergeben? Es hätte dir oder deinem Kind was passieren können..."

Wieder legte sich schweigen über den Turm.

„Harry?"

„Mh."

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Glaubst du, an die Seite des Lichts?"

Harry schaute Kevin lange an. Kevin schaute wieder in den Sternenhimmel.

„Ich glaube, dass die Seite des Lichts nur versucht ihre Mitglieder zu schützen. Genauso wie die Dunkle Seite. Auf beiden Seiten stehen Menschen, die ihre Macht durchsetzen wollen. Menschen, die nur deshalb auf der, für sie richtigen Seite, stehen, weil sie auf der anderen Seite nicht überleben können. Mein Pate, Sirius Black war auf der Seite des Lichts. Obwohl er aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie stammte. Dies brachte ihn dann auch 12 Jahre nach Askaban und schließlich um."

Harry schwieg. Kevin schien über Harrys Antwort nachzudenken.

„Darf ich ehrlich sein?" ein Nicken seitens Harry. „Für mich hört es sich so an, als ob du wenig von der Seite des Lichts hältst. Aber ich finde, du hast Recht. Jede Seite versucht nur ihre Rechte durchzusetzen, doch schon lange haben beide Seiten aufgehört auf ihre Mitglieder zu achten. Es gibt einfach eine Trennung in Gut und Böse. Schau dir doch die Slytherins an. Sie sind in den Augen aller Todesser. Ob sie es wollen oder nicht. Was bleibt ihnen anderes übrig, als Todesser zu werden. Wir spielen sie in die Hände des Lords. Und wir Gryffindor, wir stehen für alle hinter Dumbledore. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Lord ein Gryffindor in seinen Reihen haben wollte... Aber die Slytherin sind nicht so, wie wir immer denken, dass sie sind. Sie stehen als einzige hinter dir und machen dir keine Vorwürfe oder erwarten was von dir..."

Harry beobachtete Kevin.

„Du täuscht dich, Voldemort nimmt jeden auf, wenn er ihm nur treu ergeben ist. Er sucht seine Leute überall, in allen Reihen. Seine Männer sind überall, auch wo wir sie nicht vermuten würden. Der Lord hat nicht nur eine Arme, er hat ein viel feineres Netz gewebt. Doch nutz er es nicht für den Krieg. Das kannst du mir glauben."

Kevin schaute Harry verwundert an.

„Irgendwie hört sich das so an, als ob du sehr genau über ihn bescheid weißt."

Harry fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Narbe.

„Ja ich weiß eine Menge. Jede Nacht konnte ich von ihm träumen, sehe und höre was er plant. Ich bin meist dabei, wenn er einen Überfall plant. Dumbledore will es so, er hat mich mit ihm verbunden, damit ich viele Informationen aus Voldemort rausholen kann."

Kevin starrte Harry an.

„Das heißt, du bist jede Nacht dabei, wenn er die Familien umbringt? Du siehst es? Warst du dann auch dabei, als..."

„Nein, Kevin, das war ich nicht. Aber es stimmt. Ich bin dabei, wenn Voldemort etwas plant. Dumbledore hat die Barriere gelöst, die Voldemort aufgebaut hat. Und ohne diese Barriere besuche ich ihn jede Nacht. Doch ich hatte Glück und sie steht wieder. So kann ich in Ruhe schlafen.

Ich bin nicht einfach nur dabei, ich fühle, was er fühlt. Ich spüre die Flüche, die er anwendet. Hätte ich nicht einen Freund gehabt, der mir helfen konnte, hätte ich schon lange das Kind verloren. Wenn er jemand foltert, foltert er auch mich... Bei deiner Familie war ich nicht dabei, weil deine Familie nicht von Todesser überfallen wurde. Du magst mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber dieser Mord geht nicht auf die Karte von Voldemort. Deine Eltern wollten die Seiten wechseln, schon seit einiger Zeit, doch wurden sie verraten. Frag mich nicht woher ich es weiß, aber glaub mir, es ist so. Frag deine Großmutter, sie kann es bestätigen. Sie wurden verraten, deshalb der Mord. Und du musst keine Angst haben, ich werde es niemand erzählen. Ich bin der Meinung, jeder sollte sich frei entscheiden dürfen, auf welcher Seite er stehen will, in einem Krieg der so brutal und unnötig ist..."

„Sie wollten also wirklich wechseln, das hab ich schon gedacht. Mein Dad hat so was schon angedeutet... Harry warum sagst du mir das alles? Warum verrätst du mich nicht. Ich könnte ein Todesser sein und dich umbringen..."

„Wärst du ein Todesser, wärst du mir sicher nicht gefolgt. Wärst du ein Todesser hättest du nicht so von Voldemort gesprochen, wie du es getan hast.

Ich sage es dir, weil du wissen solltest, an welcher Seite du dich rächen musst. Dumbledore gab den Befehl deine Familie zu töten. In dieser Nacht gab er den Befehl gleichzeitig mehrere Familien auszulöschen. Todesser kamen ihnen zu Hilfe. Voldemort hatte die Wahl, er musste eine opfern, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und dementsprechend zu wenig Männer an diesem Abend... Die Wahl fiel auf deine, es tut mir leid."

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Der Tod der vielen Familien ging ihm eben doch näher, als ihm lieb war. Besonders, wenn er den Menschen so nahe kam, wie nun Kevin, brach es Harry das Herz. Harry wusste, was es hieß alleine auf der Welt zu sein. Ohne Familie.

„Harry dir muss es nicht leid tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Eltern wussten auf was sie sich einließen. Denk jetzt erst mal an dich. An dich und dein Kind. Ich weiß nicht, ob man es dir schon gesagt hat, aber du musst kräftiger werden. Du bist viel zu dünn dafür, dass du im siebten Monat bist. Auch, wenn es dir besser geht, als die Jahre davor, geht es dir noch nicht gut. Lass alles hinter dir und kümmere dich um dich."

Kevin nahm Harry vorsichtig in den Arm. „Ich weiß, wir Gryffindor sind nicht nett zu dir. Wir setzten dich unter Druck, verlangen von dir, dass du das unmögliche schaffst. Aber denk auch daran, dass wir alle nur ein wenig Hoffnung suchen. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Auch, wenn es dir unmenschlich erscheint, du bist unser Licht, unsere Hoffnung. Auch wenn du dich Voldemort anschließt, werden wir alle in dir weiterhin das Licht sehen. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, oder was ich glauben soll... noch nicht. Harry ich danke dir für das Gespräch."

Harry nickte schwach. Ja das wusste er. Er war eben der Held...

„Komm, Kleiner, es ist spät, du solltest schlafen."

Kevin half Harry hoch und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

Harry nickte, als er den Turm verließ kurz der Person, die die ganze Zeit in der Ecke gestanden hatte zu, und verließ mit Kevin den Turm.

Die Dunkle Gestalt machte sich, keine zwei Minuten nach den Beiden, auch auf den Weg in die Kerker, denn schließlich musste er noch den Unterricht für den morgigen Tag vorbereiten.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor war schon leer, als die beiden Jungen zurück kamen. Es war doch viel später geworden, als sie beide gedacht hatten.

Sie trennten sich, doch als Harry auf der Treppe stand, sagte Kevin:

„Harry, ich glaube dir. Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden, was du mir sagen wolltest und ich glaube dir, denn ich fühle, dass es stimmt, was du mir erzählt hast. Danke!"

Harry nickte noch nachdenklich, und verschwand in seinen Jungenschlafsaal. Die vier anderen schliefen schon und Harry legte sich erschöpft auf sein Bett und schlief auch sogleich ein.

Doch nicht nur Kevin war aufgefallen, dass mit Harry etwas nicht so

recht stimmte. Neville beobachtete seinen Freund; Ginny und auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass Harry sich verändert hatte. Eine positive

Veränderung, wie Neville feststellen musste.

Neville hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit vorgenommen mit Harry in

einer ruhigen Minute zu sprechen, doch war er noch nie dazu gekommen. Denn

entweder war er mit Ginny unterwegs oder Ron und Hermine waren bei ihm.

Klar hatte Neville bemerkt, dass Harry sich abends und auch nachts aus

dem Turm schlich, doch wollte Neville Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen

indem er ihm nachschlich. Noch wurde Harry noch nie gefasst und dabei

sollte es auch bleiben...

Doch heute hatte Neville auch einmal Glück und er traf Harry in einem

der Gängen so gut wie alleine. Wie immer waren einige Slytherin in

seiner Gegenwart, doch seit diesem Jahr hatten sie ihre Attacken

eingestellt. Also nahm sich Neville ein Herz und bat Harry um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Harry war etwas überrascht, als Neville auf ihn zu kam, stimmte aber

einem Gespräch zu. So ging er mit ihm auf den Turm. Harry grinste

innerlich, der Ost-Turm hatte es in sich. Immer wenn er mit einem seiner

Freunde sprach war es hier.

Tom?

Ja Harry, was gibt es?

Ich bin mit Neville Longbottom auf dem Turm. Ich glaube, er hat was

bemerkt. Darf ich ihn einweihen?

Traust du ihm?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde es entscheiden. Bitte halte Severus

bereit, Falls es schief geht.

Ist gut Harry. Sei vorsichtig!

Die beiden traten nach draußen.

„Oh man, es ist immer noch kalt. Darf ich über uns einen Wärmezauber

sprechen? Er wird auch deinem Kind nicht schaden." Fragte Neville und

schaute beschämt auf den Boden.

„Neville, du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Bitte, sprich den Zauber!"

Neville nickte, zog seinen Stab und murmelte den Spruch, den Harry auch

immer anwandte.

„Du bist nicht böse?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Na, weil... ach ich weiß doch auch nicht."

„Neville ich würde dir doch nie böse sein, weil du einen Zauberspruch

kannst, den ich nicht kann. Es freut mich, dass du auch außerhalb der

Schule lernst."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

Neville schaute Harry an, der gerade sein Blick über die Ländereien von

Hogwarts schweifen ließ. Etwas war anders an dem Jungen. Er hatte ihn

noch nie so glücklich und gelöst gesehen. Es war fast so, als schien

etwas von ihm abgefallen sein, eine besonders schwere Last. Und das konnte

nicht nur daran liegen, dass Harry schwanger war. Denn, wenn Neville

jetzt schwanger wäre, also Ginny ein Kind von ihm erwarten würde, wäre er

alles andere als locker. Es war einfach nicht die richtig Zeit, um ein

Kind in die Welt zu setzten. Es herrschte Krieg und Harry war mitten

drin. Er war sogar eine der Hauptzielpersonen des Krieges. Die gesamte

Zaubererwelt schaute auf ihn. Entweder in der Hoffnung, dass er sie von

du-weißt-schon-wem erlösen würde, oder weil sie ihn gerade deswegen

vernichten wollten.

Harry war schon sehr mutig, ausgerechnet jetzt ein Kind zu bekommen.

Doch vielleicht konnte gerade dieses Kind die Welt verändern. Vielleicht

würden die Menschen davon runter kommen Harry in den Krieg zu schicken

mit dem wahnwitzigen Ziel, dass er alleine Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegen

konnte.

„Neville, warum willst du mit mir reden?"

„Harry, ich weiß auch nicht. Du hast dich verändert. Du bist so

anders."

„Der Krieg hat uns alle verändert..."

„Ja der Krieg verändert uns alle, aber nicht so. Letztes Jahr warst du

traurig. Sirius, dein Pate, ist gestorben, deine letzte Familie. Ich

kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Und dann hab ich auch noch

die Prophezeiung fallen lassen. Es war völlig umsonst..."

„Neville, mach dir um Sirius keine Gedanken. Wenn jemand Schuld hat,

dann ich. Ich habe euch ins Ministerium geführt. Und das mit der

Prophezeiung, das war nicht so schlimm. Dumbledore hat sie mitgehört und so

konnte er sie mir mitteilen.

Soll ich dir sagen, was sie beinhaltet hatte?"

Neville nickte und schaute Harry gespannt an.

„Sie sagte, dass in dem Jahr, indem wir geboren wurde, ein Junge Ende Juli geboren werden würde, der die Macht hat, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Dieser Junge wird von Eltern geboren, die Voldemort dreimal die Stirn geboten haben. Er würde ihn kennzeichnen, denn er hätte eine Macht, die ER nicht kennt... Neville, es gibt genau zwei Jungen, die damals geboren wurden von Eltern, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben..." Harry schaute Neville an.

„Du meinst uns beide oder?" fragte Neville leise.

Harry nickte.

„Ja, wir beide."

„Aber..." Neville begann zu zittern.

„Keine Angst Neville, es heißt, er würde ihn kennzeichnen" Harry schob

seine Haare auf die Seite und legte seine Blitznarbe frei.

„ER hat mich genommen. Ich muss ihn besiegen, dass ist was Dumbledore

und der Rest der Welt von mir erwartet... deshalb verfolgte Voldemort

mich und meine Eltern..."

„Und wenn er sich geirrt hat? Harry, ich habe Angst, ich will IHM nicht

gegenüber stehen müssen...Ich habe nicht die Kraft ihn zu

besiegen...ich kann das nicht..."

Harry nahm den zitternden Neville in den Arm.

„Neville, das wirst du nicht müssen. Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich

fühlst. Ich habe auch lange Angst davor gehabt. Doch mit der Zeit lernt

man auch damit zu leben..."

„Aber du bist doch schwanger. Was wird aus deinem Kind? Wird

du-weißt-schon-wer nicht versuchen... du weißt schon, es zu töten? Um dich zu verletzten?"

„Neville, mach dir um das Kind keine Sorgen. Ich werde es zu seinem

Vater geben, er wird es schützen. Voldemort wird ihm niemals wehtun. Er

wird es nicht schaffen. Glaub mir."

„Du willst dein Kind weggeben? Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich habe

dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie dieses Jahr. Selbst mit der

Prophezeiung bist du glücklich, ich glaube, ich wäre vor Angst gestorben...

wir würden dir doch helfen mit dem Kleinen! Ginny und ich wir sind immer

für dich da."

Harry schaute Neville traurig an. Seine Freunde würden ihm helfen...

„Neville das geht nicht. Das Kind ist... Neville es ist schwer dir das

zu erklären. Ich werde es versuchen. Aber versprich mir, dass du mir

Zeit geben wirst von hier zu fliehen, wenn du mich verrätst. Ja? Bitte, es

ist für das Kind!"

Neville nickte verwirrt.

„Also gut..." und wie schon bei Ron und Hermine erzählte Harry alles,

nur ließ er aus, von wem das Kind war.

„Harry stimmt das wirklich?"

„Denk nach. Ich habe dich noch nie belogen. Und ich habe dir alles

gesagt, du musst dich entscheiden auf welcher Seite du stehst. Das mit

deinen Eltern, das tut mir leid. Und ich muss dir sagen, dass es wirklich

auf Toms Kosten geht. Seine Todesser sind ausgetickt, aber ich kann sie

verstehen, sie haben Tom gesucht, sie sind seine Freunde. Ihre Mittel

waren natürlich alles andere als die Richtigen, aber sie hatten einfach

Angst."

„Ich werde Lestrange und den anderen niemals verzeihen, was sie meinen

Eltern angetan haben, niemals! Aber ich glaube dir, Harry. Ich glaube

dir und ich steh hinter dir. Das Kind ist von IHM, hab ich recht? Was

hat er dir dafür geboten?"

„Du hast Recht! Die Sicherheit meiner Freunde. Die Sicherheit, dass

ihren Familien nichts durch einen Todesser passiert und, das er sie

schützt, soweit es ihm möglich ist."

„Oh Harry, nein." Neville nahm Harry in den Arm. „Aber du magst ihn.

Hab ich recht? Du hast ihn gern, genauso wie dein Kind."

„Es ist nicht mein Kind, es gehört ihm, es wird sein Erbe werden..."

„Nein Harry, es ist auch dein Kind. Und ich kann dich verstehen, dass

du alles dafür machen würdest, um bei ihm zu sein. Harry trete auf seine

Seite über, da bist du aufgehoben. Da bist du zuhause. Da bin ich mir

sicher. Hier nutzt man dich nur aus, hat man es schon immer."

„Das wollte ich, aber er wollte mich nicht. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich

nicht als Todesser haben will. Ich gehöre weder auf die Eine noch auf

die andere Seite. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen werde, wenn das Kleine

da ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne es weiter zu leben. Und

auch nicht ohne Tom und seiner Familie. Irgendwie ist sie auch die meine

geworden... Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen gegen euch zu kämpfen,

denn ihr seid doch meine Freunde..."

„Harry mach dir um uns keinen Kopf, wenn das wirklich wahr ist, was du

erzählst, werden dir sicher die meisten folgen. Wir stehen hinter dir,

und die, die es nicht tun, die waren niemals deine wahren Freunde."

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars dann auch schon wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das Gespräch mit Kevin hat euch gefallen, irgendwie musste ich ihn noch Mal einbauen...

Wie immer gilt, umso mehr Kommis umso schlechter mein Gewissen und umso eher (sprich nächsten Freitag) kommt das nächste Kapitel...

winke

vickysnape


	34. Hilfe, was war das?

Hi Leute, hier mein neues Kapi, ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen...

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben alle einmal knuddelt

Und natürlich geht ein riesen großer dank an meine betas, Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle was würde ich nur ohne euch und eure tatkräftige Hilfe machen? beide ganz doll knuddelt

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

34. Kapitel: Hilfe, was war das? 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ron geweckt. Es war ein ganz normaler Montag morgen. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatte sie Zaubertränke. Auch, wenn Severus Harry dort immer noch so behandelte, wie er es immer getan hatte, freute sich Harry schon auf den Unterricht.

Er hatte durch Severus gelernt, wie wichtig Zaubertränke sein konnten. Und, dank der kleinen Nachhilfe von Severus in den Ferien, war Harry recht gut geworden. Wobei Harry davor auch schon nicht schlecht war, nur hatte Professor Snape Harry immer nervös gemacht,so dass er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Doch heute hatte Harry keine Angst mehr vor Professor Snape, und er machte ihn auch nicht mehr nervös. Gut, für die Klasse sah es anders aus, denn Dumbledore durfte nicht erfahren, wie gut er nun mit Severus auskam, nicht auszudenken, auf welche Ideen der Alte noch kommen würde.

Harry, Hermine und Ron beeilten sich mit dem Frühstück, und rannten runter in die Kerker. Sie setzten sich wie immer nach hinten. Kaum hatten sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt begann auch schon der Unterricht.

„Guten Morgen!" Professor Snape stürmte, wie immer in das Klassenzimmer. „Schlagen Sie bitte ihr Buch auf Seite 314 auf, fangen Sie an zu lesen und bereiten Sie den Trank zu, den ich an die Tafel schreibe. Die restlichen Informationen finden Sie im Text."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien das Rezept an der Tafel. Harry grinste. Es war einer der einfachsten Tränke, wenn man gewisse Hinweise beachtete, die im Buch standen.

„Gebraut wird in den üblichen Gruppen! Setzen Sie sich sofort um!" herrschte Professor Snape die Klasse an, denn wie immer saßen sie wieder getrennt in Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, er war mit Draco und Blaise in einer Gruppe und sie waren ein gut eingespieltes Team.

Es war daher kein Wunder, dass sie als einzigste Gruppe nach nur fünfzehn Minuten anfingen zu brauen. Draco und auch Blaise kannten den Trank und wussten auch von den einfachen Tricks. Wie immer waren Blaise und Harry für die Zutaten verantwortlich, während Draco die Zutaten zusammenmischte. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Und es war ein Vorteil, denn Draco musste sich nur um die Reihenfolge kümmern, nichts anderes machen. Und Blaise und Harry arbeiteten sich durch die Zutaten und bereiteten sie in der Reihenfolge zu, wie Draco sie brauchte. In anderen Gruppen, wo das nicht so gut ging, gelang der Trank meist nicht, da sie alle mehr oder weniger gegeneinander arbeiteten als miteinander.

Draco gab nach einer Stunde die letzte Zutat dazu, jetzt musste der Trank nur noch 10 Minuten köcheln und dann müsste er ein zartes blau bekommen.

Doch es gab noch was, warum Harry gerne mit den beiden zusammen arbeitete. Es waren die kleinen, zufälligen Berührungen von Draco und Blaise, die sie die ganze Stunde über austauschten. Die beiden liebten sich wirklich. Immer wenn Harry eine der vielen liebevollen Gesten sah, verstärkte es seinen Wunsch, die beiden glücklich zu machen. Er hatte sich viel über die Ideale der Schwarzmagier Informiert. Es war schon ein sehr altes Ritual, das bis ins Mittelalter zurück ging. Schon damals wurden Neugeborene einander versprochen. Und der einzigste Weg der Ehe zu entgehen, war der eigene Tod oder der des Partners. Doch Harry wusste, dass er die beiden Partnerinnen von Draco und Blaise nicht umbringen würde. Es musste einfach noch einen anderen Weg geben...

Draco rührte noch ab und zu den Trank um, während Blaise und Harry gelangweilt zusahen und sich über die anderen Gruppen amüsierten. Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie dämlich sich viele anstellten. Sogar Hermine gehörte heute dazu, sie weigerte sich die Schnecken in Scheiben zu schneiden. Harry konnte sie verstehen, es war wirklich mehr als nur eklig gewesen. Ron dagegen sah nicht ein, warum er das machen sollte...

Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas, etwas seltsames. In seinem Bauch...

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er es erneut spürte. Sein Kind bewegte sich.

Tom, das Kind, ich spüre es! 

Wirklich? Harry das ist ja wunderbar... 

Severus hatte Harry beobachtet, wie er plötzlich zusammenzuckte, aber nicht nur Severus hatte es bemerkt auch Neville, der in der Bank hinter Harry arbeitete.

Neville legte alles beiseite und ging zu Harry.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Das Kind, es bewegt sich..." sagte Harry leise.

Draco und Blaise schauten ebenfalls sogleich besorgt zu Harry, doch Neville war schneller und noch bevor die beiden überhaupt reagieren konnten, fragte er:

„Professor? Bitte könnte ich mit Harry nach draußen gehen?" Die ganze Klasse schaute auf Neville, der noch nie Professor Snape so direkt angesprochen hatte. Professor Snape nickte ihm zu. „Sie können ihn in mein Büro bringen. Ich komme sofort!"

Harry erhob sich und ging mit Neville Richtung Severus Büro.

Severus gab der Klasse noch letzte Anweisungen und folgte dann seinen beiden Schülern.

Die Klasse würde in seiner Abwesenheit von Draco und Hermine beaufsichtigt werden, Gott sei dank handelte es sich dieses Mal um einen sehr leichten Trank, den die meisten Slytherin schon im Schlaf beherrschten. Außerdem gehörte er zu den harmlosesten Tränken, und war nicht sehr explosiv.

Also konnte Severus mit ruhigem Gewissen die Klasse den beiden Vertrauensschülern überlassen. Es würde schon nichts schief gehen.

Severus holte die beiden Schüler vor seinem Büro ein. Severus führte sie direkt in sein Schlafzimmer, das hinter dem Büro lag. Dort ließ er Harry sich aufs Bett legen. Neville bekam nicht wirklich mit, dass sie sich in Professor Snape Privaträumen befanden, er war viel zu sehr um Harrys Wohl besorgt.

Severus beobachtete den jungen Gryffindor argwöhnisch. Es war nicht so, dass er ihm nicht traute, aber ein besonders guten Eindruck hatte dieser Schüler nun mal nie bei ihm hinterlassen. Dennoch sah er, dass er wirklich um Harry besorgt war, das zeigte auch seine Reaktion eben im Unterricht.

„Harry was ist los? Geht's dir gut? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"

„Neville mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut, das Kleine bewegt sich. Ich habe mich im ersten Moment etwas erschrocken. Aber ich kann es richtig fühlen. Es ist einfach nur unglaublich."

Vorsichtig legte Harry seine Hand auf die Stelle, die sich gerade ausbeulte, da das Kind dagegen trat. Es tat nicht weh, es fühlte sich einfach wunderschön an.

„Du bist mir vielleicht ein Spaßvogel. Musstest du mich so erschrecken?" flüsterte Harry seinem Kind zu.

Die beiden anderen konnten sehen, wie sich Harry immer mehr entspannte und sich ein glückliches Lächeln in sein Gesicht schlich.

„Mr. Longbottom, wir sollten zurück in die Klasse gehen."

„Aber Harry kann doch nicht alleine hier bleiben!" wiedersprach Neville seinem Professor.

„Er wird nicht alleine sein!" versuchte es Professor Snape erneut. Er warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihn richtig deuten würde und ihm helfen Longbottom hier raus zu bringen.

„Severus, Neville kann hier bleiben er weiß von Tom." Neville zuckte etwas zusammen. Du-weißt-schon-wer würde hier her kommen?

„Aber kommt er wirklich? Das ist doch..." weiter kam Harry nicht. Denn er wurde von Tom unterbrochen. „Gefährlich? Nichts ist mir zu gefährlich, um zu dir zu kommen, Harry! Harry wie geht es dir und dem Kleinen?"

Tom setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett.

„Tom!" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Tom hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle, er kam hier her, es war viel zu gefährlich. Dennoch freute sich Harry und setzte sich auf, um Tom zu umarmen.

„Tom das ist wirklich zu gefährlich, wenn dich hier jemand sieht!"

„Harry lass das mal meine Sorge sein! Aber sag, wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir gut. Gib mir mal deine Hand."

Tom reichte Harry seine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch, genau an diese Stelle, wo das Kind gerade dagegen trat.

Tom keuchte, es fühlte sich wirklich eigenartig an, das war sein Kind.

„Spürst du es? Es ist einfach wunderbar..."

Tom konnte nichts mehr sagen, er war einfach zu glücklich, er strahlte Harry einfach nur an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Severus und Neville betrachteten die Szene, es war einfach unglaublich, der dunkle Lord strahlte vor Glück und Neville konnte nicht glauben, dass das hier wirklich der so grausame Lord sein sollte. Er war ganz anders, als man ihn darstellte.

Die letzten Zweifel, die Neville noch hatte, in bezug darauf, dass du-weißt-schon-wer Harry ausnutzen würde schwanden von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Tom beugte sich zu Harrys Bauch und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Hallo mein kleiner Schatz. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten dich in den Händen zu halten und dir die Welt zu zeigen." Und noch einmal hauchte Tom einen Kuss auf die Stelle die sich immer noch ausbeulte.

Harry hatte die Worte von Tom gehört, und sie gaben ihm einen Stich. Tom sagte mein Kleiner und seine Welt wie es schien, schien Tom wirklich nicht vor zu haben, Harry in die Erziehung mit einzubeziehen. Klar er hatte es immer gewusst, doch zwischen vermuten und es hören war eben doch noch ein kleiner Unterschied.

Severus hatte im Gegensatz zu Tom den kleinen Schatten gesehen, der über Harry Gesicht gehuscht war. Das hatte er schon vermutet. Harry würde es nicht so leicht hinnehmen, wenn Tom das Kind zu sich holte. Er würde schwer damit zu kämpfen haben. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry es verkraften würde. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry dieses Mal nicht so leicht damit klar kommen würde.

Und genau da lag das Problem, denn Harry würde damit klarkommen müssen, denn Tom ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, Harry das Kind zu nehmen, wenn es da war.

Egal wie oft Severus das Thema schon angesprochen hatte, Tom stellte da immer auf Stur... es müsste wohl noch ein Wunder geschehen, dass Harry das Kind behalten durfte...

Severus legte Neville seine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete ihm so an, den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre zu lassen...

Severus führte Neville in sein Büro, denn er musste den Jungen noch einmal Checken und gegebenenfalls die entsprechenden Schritte einleiten.

„Setzten sie sich Mr. Longbottom. Geht es ihnen gut." Fragte Severus leicht besorgt, denn der Schüler sah nicht gut aus, er war sehr blass.

„Wenn man bedenkt, wen ich gerade gesehen habe, ganz gut. Ich habe Harry noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie eben mit IHM. Aber er wirkte ein wenig verspannt. Was ist los? Harry sagte so was, wie, dass er das Baby an den Vater geben würde... Doch ich glaube, dass würde ihn sehr verletzten... Ihn vielleicht brechen. Er wirkte so traurig, als er es sagte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Harry dann nicht aufgibt..."

„Sie haben eine gute Beobachtungsgabe... Doch ich muss Sie fragen, wie stehen Sie zu Harry und Tom?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde niemals etwas tun, das Harry in Gefahr bringen würde. Ich stehe hinter Harry und von mir wird Dumbledore oder sonst jemand nichts erfahren!"

„Gut. Würden sie das umlegen?" fragte Severus und reichte Neville ein kleines silbernes Armband.

„Für was ist das?" fragte Neville argwöhnisch und nahm die Kette in die Hand.

„Es ist ein Armband, dass sie schützt vor eventuellen Zauber. Es wird ihnen helfen Harrys Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Es ist zu Harrys Schutz. Sie können es jederzeit wieder ablegen..."

Neville nickte und streifte es sich über.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich alles für Harry tun würde. Ich werde das Armband nie ablegen. Denn Harry hat es verdient glücklich zu sein. Aber sagen sie mal, gibt es keinen Weg, dass Harry das Kind behalten kann? Ich meine hier in Hogwarts gibt es genug Menschen, die ihm helfen würden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry das Baby mit seinem Leben schützen würde. Ich befürchte, dass er ohne das Kleine eine Dummheit macht..."

„Ich weiß, doch liegt es nicht in meiner Hand. Tom will das Kind bei sich großziehen. Hier wäre es in Gefahr, bei Tom hätte es eine sichere und ruhige Umgebung. Ich weiß nicht ob ein Schulbetrieb das Richtige für einen Säugling ist... Und Harry wird das verstehen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Auf jeden Fall am Anfang."

„Harry wird es verstehen und er wird das Kind auch an IHN geben, da bin ich mir sicher. Doch wird es ihn brechen. Das könnten sie mir glauben!"

„Sie haben Harry sehr gern, oder?"

„Ja, früher war er mein Held, doch dann habe ich den Jungen hinter dem Helden kennen gelernt und ich habe erkannt, dass Harry ein Mensch ist, wie Sie und ich. Ab da war ich sein Freund. Heute würde ich sagen, Harry ist so was wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Ich würde alles tun um ihn zu schützen, und wenn ich dafür auf die Dunkle Seite übertreten muss, werde ich es tun."

Severus sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass der Unterricht gleich vorbei sein würde. Er erhob sich.

„Mr. Longbottom, ich denke wir sollten zum Unterricht zurückgehen und schauen, was noch vom Klassenzimmer übrig ist."

„Oh ich denke es wird noch in Takt sein, denn ich war ja nicht dabei." Sagte Neville und grinste. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass man sich mit Professor Snape so gut unterhalten konnte. Langsam konnte er Harry verstehen. Die Slytherin schienen alle nicht so zu sein, wie sie nach außen hin wirkten...

bei Harry und Tom

„Harry das ist wirklich unglaublich. Das fühlt sich so wunderbar an. Ich danke dir, dass du mir einen Erben schenkst!" sagte Tom und küsste Harry sanft.

„Tom ich weiß was du meinst, es ist einfach schön. Ich glaube jetzt wird mir erst richtig Klar, dass in mir ein kleines Wesen ranwächst." Sagte Harry und legte sich wieder hin.

„Es ist ein kleines Wunder!" sagte Tom und strich sanft über Harrys Bauch.

„Tom, wie lange kannst du bleiben?"

„Noch eine Weile."

„Legst du dich zu mir? Bitte."

Tom nickte und Harry rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. Tom legte sich neben Harry und zog ihn zu sich. Harry nahm Toms Hand und legte sie wieder auf seinen Bauch. Dann schloss er die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Tom. Vergessen waren all die Sorgen und die Angst. Jetzt zählte nur Tom und das Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit, die Tom ihm vermittelte.

Nach kurzer Zeit war Harry eingeschlafen, Tom strich dem Kleinen beruhigend über den Rücken. Er konnte es nicht glauben, da lag sein Engel in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig drückte er Harry einen Kuss auf den Kopf und löste sich vorsichtig von dem Jungen. Harry grummelte etwas und Tom nahm die Decke und wickelte sie um Harry und in seine Arme legte er ein Kissen.

Noch ein letztes Mal wuschelte er dem kleinen Engel durch die Haare, bevor er zum Kamin ging, um wieder zu verschwinden, denn Severus müsste jeden Augenblick wieder kommen, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden war einfach zu groß.

Severus kehrte nach der nächsten Unterrichtseinheit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw in seine Räume zurück. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass Tom nicht mehr da war. Er wusste wie hoch das Risiko für Tom war nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er den Gryffindor schlafend vorfand. Er beschloss ihn solange schlafen zu lassen, bis er selbst aufwachte.

Harry erwachte kurz nach Mittag. Severus hatte ihn bei den anderen Professoren entschuldigt und Poppy benachrichtigt. Sie war sehr erleichtert, dass das Kleine sich endlich mal bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

„Wieder wach? Wie geht es dir?" fragte Severus, der an Harrys Seite gewacht hatte.

„Es geht mir gut, noch etwas müde. Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry verschlafen.

„Gleich 14.00 Uhr. Ich habe dich bei den anderen Professoren für heute entschuldigt."

„Danke. Kann ich noch ein wenig hier bleiben? Oder muss ich gleich zurück?"

„Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du willst. Hier ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht."

Harry setzte sich auf und begutachtete das Essen, dass Severus vor ihn hingestellt hatte. Er langte ordentlich zu, denn er war fast am verhungern.

Als er fertig war gähnte Harry erneut.

„Leg dich noch eine Weile hin, ich habe gleich noch zwei Stunden Unterricht, du kannst also gerne noch eine Weile schlafen."

Harry nickte nur und drehte sich noch Mal auf die Seite und döste ein wenig vor sich hin. Am späten Nachmittag machte er sich dann auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Neville hatte Ron und Hermine erzählt, was mit Harry los war, denn Harry hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass die beiden auch wussten, was los war.

Harry wurde gleich von seinen Freunden in den Schlafsaal gebracht, damit sie in Ruhe reden konnten.

„Harry wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine besorgt und musterte ihren Freund. Harry sah, irgendwie müde aus.

„Es geht mir gut, bin noch etwas erschlagen von dem langen Schlafen. Hab den ganzen Tag verschlafen und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, schlafen kann sehr anstrengend sein. Aber sag, was hab ich verpasst" fragte Harry und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Hermine begann Harry einen kleinen Vortrag zu halten über die verpassten Stunden. Sie hatte für Harry extra mitgeschrieben und erklärte ihm, was er wissen musste, damit er im Unterricht mitkommen würde. Harry war Hermine sehr dankbar, denn sie machte das wirklich gut und so musste er auch nicht soviel nacharbeiten. Denn obwohl die Prüfungen noch weit weg waren, war der Stoff meist prüfungsrelevant.

„Danke Hermine ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

Hermine musterte ihn und konnte sehen, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Sie gab Ron und Neville ein Zeichen, dass sie gehen sollten.

Nachdem sich die beiden draußen waren ging Hermine, die bis jetzt auf Rons Bett gesessen hatte rüber zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Harry, was ist los mit dir? Und sag jetzt bitte nicht, nichts, das nehme ich dir nicht ab! Du hast was, das weiß ich. Also was ist es. Ich will dir doch helfen..."

Harry sah Hermine lange an, er überlegte, ob er ihr seine Ängste anvertrauen konnte oder nicht. Hermine schaute ihn an, hielt seinem Blick stand, sie konnte Harrys Überlegungen fast schon hören, war aber nicht bereit ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile begann Harry zögerlich: „Hermine ich habe einfach Angst, dass nach der Geburt alles wieder so wird wie es vorher war. Dass das alles hier nur ein schöner Traum war." Mehr wollte Harry nicht sagen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er es aussprechen würde, was Tom vorhatte, dann würde es Real werden. Außerdem konnte er sich denken, was Hermine dazu sagen würde. Sie würde wohl versuchen mit Vernunft die Sache anzugehen und ihm sagen, dass er nicht für ein Kind sorgen konnte. Und sie hätte auch Recht. Doch genau das wollte er nicht hören. Nicht jetzt, noch nicht...

Hermine sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Harry, das kannst du nicht glauben. Ich bitte dich. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Tom hat dich sehr gern. Das kannst du mir glauben. Er schreibt dir doch jeden Tag, außerdem habe ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er dich die Ferien über behandelt hat. Er liebt dich. Es wird sicher nicht so werden wie früher."

Harry nickte nur. Ja sicher würde es so nicht werden. Er würde sowieso nicht mehr gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Dennoch, nach der Geburt war er wieder allein.

„Danke, Hermine. Du hast recht. Tut mir leid, es war dumm von mir das zu denken..." Tom liebte ihn. Ja so sah es aus, doch liebte Tom ihn oder das Kind? Wie konnte Tom ihn überhaupt lieben? Waren sie nicht erbitterte Gegner gewesen? Und was war mit ihm? Harry wusste, er liebte Tom. Er liebte ihn, weil er für ihn da war, wenn er ihn brauchte. Harry war es egal, ob Tom nun nur Tom war oder ob er auch Voldemort war. Er liebte ihn und würde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Die Zeit, die er mit Tom verbringen konnte, war die schönste in seinem Leben...

„Ja es war dumm, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Ich denke mal die Schwangerschaft ist nicht gerade leicht für dich. Harry bitte denk dran, wir sind immer für dich da, egal um was es geht. Wir, damit meine ich Ron und mich, sind immer für dich da!"

„Hermine, das weiß ich doch. Danke."

Hermine nickte Harry zu und erhob sich. Sie konnte spüren, dass Harry noch etwas auf der Seele lag, doch wollte er noch nicht darüber reden. Hermine kannte Harry gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihn nicht drängen durfte, denn dann würde Harry nur dicht machen. Er musste selbst darüber sprechen wollen.

Noch einmal schaute Hermine zu Harry, der sich auf die Seite gedreht hat und recht einsam aussah.

Sie würde ihm so gerne helfen, aber dazu musste Harry ihre Hilfe auch annehmen. Hermine hoffte nur, dass Tom Harry wirklich liebte und ihn nicht nur ausnutzte, denn das zwischen den beiden nicht alles in Ordnung war, war ihr mehr als nur klar. Es gab die eine Sache zwischen den beiden, die Harry noch nicht geklärt hatte. Was mit dem Baby war, wenn es da war. Und Neville hatte ihnen genau das erzählt. Dass genau das noch zwischen den beiden stand...

An diesem Abend konnte Harry nicht schlafen, was ihn nicht wunderte, denn schließlich hatte er den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen. Also machte er sich wie so oft auf den Weg zum Ost-Turm.

Als Harry ins Freie trat stand er direkt Severus gegenüber. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, irgendwie hatte er das schon erwartet. Denn Severus war immer da, wenn Harry Probleme hatte. Doch warum, war er immer da? War es ein Befehl von Tom oder war es freiwillig?

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, denn ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du nicht schlafen kannst. Außerdem bist du immer hier, wenn du nachdenken musst."

Harry nickte nur und legte den Wärmezauber über sich und setzte sich mit Severus auf die Bank.

Harry musste Lächeln, wenn er dran dachte, dass Severus ihn wirklich verstand. Er war in der letzten Zeit so was wie sein Vater geworden. Ein echter Ersatzvater. Er hatte mit der Zeit die Stelle von Dumbledore eingenommen. Dumbledore war früher für Harry der Ersatzvater gewesen, doch nun war es Severus. Doch immer, wenn er so wie jetzt mit Severus zusammen saß, war da die Ungewissheit, ob Severus dies alles nur machte, weil Tom es ihm befohlen hatte, oder weil er es selbst wollte.

Severus beobachtete das Minenspiel von Harry. Der Kleine war wirklich sehr durcheinander. Vorsichtig zog Severus Harry zu sich her und hielt den Jungen einfach fest. Langsam begann Harry sich zu entspannen.

„Harry was ist los? Bitte red mit mir, ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen."

Harry schwieg erst noch, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Bei Severus war es anders als bei Hermine, er wusste jetzt schon, dass er alles sagen würde.

„Ich weiß, mir müsste es eigentlich gut gehen. Alles ist so, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Ich muss nicht in den Krieg, nicht Voldemort töten... aber ich bin immer noch nicht glücklich. Schau doch mal, Kevin hat seine Familie verloren und was mach ich? Ich denke nur an mich.

Ich habe Angst, Angst davor, was kommen wird, wenn das Kleine auf der Welt ist. Denn, wenn mein... das Kleine da und ich es nicht mehr sehen werde. Hab ich nicht Recht? Tom wird es zu sich holen und es aufziehen. Dann wird sich wieder alles ändern ich werde nicht nur das Kleine nicht mehr bei mir haben, ich werde auch euch alle verlieren. Ihr habt dann keinen Grund mehr, ihr hab was ihr wollt. Das habe ich gewusst, als ich mich einverstanden erklärte, doch habe ich mich so daran gewöhnt... Ich habe einfach nur Angst. Ich will euch nicht verlieren."

Harry war während er sprach von Severus weggerutscht. Und hatte nun Tränen in den Augen.

„Harry wir lassen dich nicht fallen! Gut anfangs war es ein Befehl von Tom. Die Slytherin sollten auf dich achten, das tun sie zwar immer noch, aber nicht weil Tom es so will, sondern weil sie es wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden dich nach der Geburt immer noch so behandeln wie sie es jetzt machen. Bitte glaub mir das!"

„Es wäre so schön, wenn es wahr wäre. Ich habe soviel von ihnen gelernt. Doch das Wichtigste ist, dass ich erkannt habe, dass sie auch nicht anders sind, als die Gryffindor oder andere Schüler. Der Häuserkampf geht ebenso wenig von ihnen aus wie von uns Gryffindors. Der Häuserkampf wird von Dumbledore angestachelt. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn es so bleiben würde, so ruhig war es schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts, wie dieses Jahr..."

„Harry du wirst sehen, es stimmt, du bist immer in meinem Haus willkommen."

Severus nahm Harry wieder in den Arm.

„Ich weiß es ist dumm von mir, das Kind behalten zu wollen. Ich könnte ihm nichts bieten. Es ist Toms Erbe, bei ihm hat es es gut. Stell dir doch mal vor, ich würde es behalten dürfen. Das ging doch nicht, Hogwarts ist nicht der richtige Platz für ein Baby und den Sommer über werde ich wohl bei den Dursleys sein. Auch das ist nicht der richtige Platz. Bei Tom hat es es besser. Tom liebt es und außerdem seid ihr auch noch da und könnt ihm helfen. Ich vertraue euch, dass ihr dem Kleinen eine schöne Kindheit bereiten werdet." Während Harry sprach liefen ihm unablässig Tränen über die Wange.

„Harry was sagst du denn da? Das hört sich ja so an, als ob du dein Kind nicht mehr sehen würdest, wenn es da ist."

„Es ist Toms Erbe!"

„Es mag Toms Erbe sein, aber es ist auch deiner. Du bist der Vater, oder viel mehr die Mutter des Kleinen. Harry, Tom wird dir das Kind nicht ganz wegnehmen. Ich gebe zu, er will es nach der Geburt zu sich holen, doch in den Ferien wirst du bei ihm sein können. Tom wird dir das Kind nicht ganz wegnehmen. Er liebt dich zu sehr, um dir das anzutun. Außerdem bist du immer bei mir Willkommen, du hast den Schlüssel zu meinem Zuhause, dass seit Weihnachten auch deins geworden ist."

„Severus, es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass ich bei dir Willkommen bin, doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann... Alles würde mich auf Snape-Manor an die schöne Zeit mit Tom erinnern. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das aushalten kann. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, in wieweit Tom mich meinen kleinen Schatz sehen lassen will, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es sehen will. Vielleicht werde ich wieder zu den Muggeln zurück kehren, ich werde nächstes Jahr sicher nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Alles würde mich an mein Kleines erinnern, das würde ich nicht verkraften. Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu. Und in der Muggelwelt kann ich ungestört leben, wenn ich mich nicht vor Voldemort verstecken muss. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann das alles hier vergessen..."

„Harry nein, das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst nicht davonlaufen, dein Kind braucht dich, wir brauchen dich. Denk an dein Kind, es braucht dich, du bist sein Vater."

„Tom ist der Vater. Ich bin nicht wichtig. Tom wird ihm seine Welt zeigen. Er wird mich nicht vermissen, er hat, was er will."

„Harry du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt! Tom liebt dich!"

„Severus..."

„Harry bitte, komm zur Vernunft, Tom liebt dich. Bitte mach keine Dummheiten. Wenn du wirklich zu den Muggeln gehen würdest, würdest du Tom sehr verletzten."

„Meinst du das wirklich..."

„Harry, Tom liebt dich, genauso sehr, wie er das Kleine liebt."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich, Harry!"

Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend da, bis Severus wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Hat Dumbledore schon mit dir wegen den Ferien gesprochen?"

„Nein, was ist denn?"

„Er will, dass ich dich wieder trainiere. Ich habe zugestimmt, aber unter der Bedingung, dass du zu mir kommst. Der Alte hat zugestimmt. Harry wir reisen am Freitag ab."

Harry strahlte Severus an.

„Das ist super. Weißt du wann Dumbledore es mir sagen will?"

„Nein. Aber keine Angst, alles ist schon geplant, du wirst auf jeden Fall zu mir kommen. Also kannst du dich richtig sträuben..."

„Das werde ich." Sagte Harry fröhlich.

Das Gespräch mit Severus hatte Harry sehr geholfen. Auch, wenn er sein Kleines nicht wirklich weggeben wollte, hatte er die Hoffnung, es dennoch sehen zu dürfen. Dennoch ganz Glauben konnte er es noch nicht. Erst, wenn Tom es ihm sagen würde. Aber vielleicht würde er in den Ferien mal Zeit finden und Tom fragen können...

Donnerstag Abend bei Dumbledore im Büro

„Ich werde nicht wieder mit Professor Snape trainieren!"

„Das wirst du!"

„NEIN!"

„Oh doch."

„Da geh ich doch lieber zu den Dursleys!"

„Das ist ausgeschlossen. Du bist Schwanger!"

„Ach jetzt auf einmal spielt meine Schwangerschaft eine Rolle. Aber dennoch soll ich trainieren?"

„Stell dich nicht so an, du weißt, dass du nicht zu den Muggeln kannst in deinem Zustand!"

„Das werden wir sehen!"

„Harry das lass ich nicht zu, du gehst zu Professor Snape!"

„NEIN!"

„Harry jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst zu Professor Snape gehen!"

„Das können sie nicht verlangen! Ich habe schon an Weihnachten keine Ferien gehabt, wenn man von dem Tag im Fuchsbau absieht. Professor, dass können sie nicht machen."

„Sag mir nicht, was ich machen kann und was nicht. Du gehst zu Professor Snape!"

„Aber was ist mit meinem Kind, es ist nicht gut, wenn ich soviel trainier, das hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt. Sie meint ich sollte mich schonen... Und überhaupt nicht mehr soviel Zaubern..."

„Du bist selbst Schuld. Keiner hat gesagt, dass du dich schwängern lassen sollst. Dein Freund hätte es austragen können, wenn du schon ein Balg in die Welt setzen willst. Du musst schauen wie du damit klar kommst. Professor Snape wird dich, wie in den letzten Ferien unterrichten und damit ihr ungestört seid, werdet ihr nach Snape-Manor gehen. Keine Widerrede."

„Professor, sie wissen, dass ich das Kind verlieren kann. Ist es das was sie wollen?"

„Professor Snape wird dich schon nicht überfordern, er ist doch kein Unmensch, das hat er mir versprochen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Und nun geh, ihr werdet morgen direkt nach dem Unterricht abreisen. Und benimm dich, ich will keine Klagen zu hören bekommen!"

Harry funkelte Dumbledore noch Mal an, bevor er sich erhob und zur Tür ging.

„Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag, Professor." Sagte Harry noch bevor er ging. Als er endlich draußen war lachte er leise auf. Er hatte Dumbledore wirklich schwer aus dem Konzept gebracht. So hatte er ihn ja noch nie erlebt.

Tbc

A/N.: So ihr habt es geschafft, war es gut? Hab ich einen Kommi verdient? lieb schaut

Ob nächste Woche schon das nächste Kapi kommt kann ich nicht versprechen, aber ich gebe mein Bestes...

(und wieder gilt, umso mehr Kommis umso schlechter mein Gewissen...)

eure vickysnape


	35. 

Hi Leute

Ich danke allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. alle knuddel

Dann danke ich meinen beiden Betas ShadowRiddle und Kiki1966d, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben dieses Kapi zu betan und das Kapi getrennt haben. Den Cliff verdankt ihr also den beiden g

Ach ja, auf fanfiktion.de wurde die ff gesperrt, weil das Rating zu tief war. Ich habe diesen Fehler behoben und nun ist es wieder frei g...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

35. Kapitel 

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer auf Snape-Manor. Er war gerade erst eine Stunde hier und fühlte sich schon richtig zu Hause. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum das so war. Es war fast so, wie in Hogwarts, hier fühlte er sich einfach nur gut aufgehoben. Snape-Manor war für Harry zu einem Zuhause geworden.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stand Harry am Fenster und schaute über die Länderein. Seine Hand lag dabei auf seinem Bauch und strich zart darüber. Dem Kleinen schien das zu gefallen, denn es hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Ihm war die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel scheinbar nicht so gut bekommen, doch jetzt war es wieder ruhig.

Tom hatte sich für den Abend angemeldet und Harry freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder ohne Angst entdeckt zu werden, mit Tom zu reden.

Severus klopfte an Harrys Türe, er hatte gesehen, dass Harry die Reise nicht so bekommen war und wollte jetzt nach dem Rechten sehen. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Verwundert darüber öffnete er die Tür und sah Harry am Fenster stehen. Er klopfte noch einmal, dieses Mal hatte es Harry gehört.

„Severus, entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht gehört."

Severus winkte ab. „Macht doch nichts. Wie geht es dir? Hat sich das Kleine beruhigt?"

„Ja. Es mag, wie ich, das Reisen mit dem Portschlüssel nicht so wirklich."

Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Das könnte sein. Für den Rückweg sollten wir eine andere Möglichkeit zu reisen nutzen. Vielleicht flohen? Denn apparieren bekommt euch beiden ja auch nicht."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Von allen Möglichkeiten zu reisen, war Flohpulver die Unangenehmste. Severus grinste als er das Gesicht des Gryffindors sah. „Oder auch nicht. Wir werden schon wieder zurückkommen. Was ist, hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang? Ich würde dir gerne den Garten zeigen und ein wenig Sonne schadet dir ganz sicher nicht."

„Sehr gerne, es ist erstaunlich warm!"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Harry kam sich ein wenig wie ein Prinz vor, der durch den königlichen Park spazierte. Der Garten, wie Severus es nannte, war durchzogen von schmalen Kieswegen, Rechts und Links waren Beete mit Blumen angelegt. Alle Wege liefen auf einen Pavillon zu, der sich in der Mitte des Gartens auf einer kleinen Anhöhe erhob. Unmittelbar vor dem Pavillon befand sich ein künstlich angelegter See.

Im Pavillon setzten sie sich und Severus ließ eine Elfe, Kaffee und Kuchen bringen. Harry genoss es so von Severus umsorgt und verwöhnt zu werden. Er konnte sich wahrlich vorstellen, wie es sein müsste, eine echte Familie zu haben. Einfach irgendwo zu Hause zu sein und dort Menschen zu haben, mit denen man sich einfach über Gott und die Welt unterhalten konnte.

Er sprach mit Severus über den einen oder anderen Trank, über die angeblichen Übungen, die Harry von Severus erhielt und lästerte über einige Schüler. Besonders über die Creevy-Brüder, die Severus schon seit der ersten Klasse nicht ausstehen konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie damals so Harry Potter versessen waren, doch nun lag es einfach an ihrer absoluten Dummheit, keinen Trank bekamen sie hin.

Aber nicht nur die Schüler wurden von den beiden durch die Mangel genommen, auch die Professoren. Harry fiel dabei auf, dass Severus über alle was Böses zu sagen wusste, nur nicht über Minerva. Dabei wäre es das naheliegendste gewesen, schließlich ging es hier um die zwei sich streitende Häuser.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus jemals über seine Schüler Lästern würde. Dennoch musste er feststellen, dass Lästern sehr informativ sein konnte. Vor allem von den Professoren erfuhr er so das eine oder andere...

Harry hatte eine Menge Spaß und bedauerte es ein wenig, dass es gegen Abend kühler wurde und sie wieder zur Manor zurück mussten.

Nach dem Abendessen kam dann auch Tom, er wirkte ein wenig geschafft, was Harry nicht entging. Denn Tom hatte ein Todesser-Treffen des äußeren Kreises gehabt und dabei feststellen müssen, dass wieder einmal, einzelne seiner Leute gegen ihn intrigierten. Es gab sogar wieder einzelne Gruppen. Avery und McNair kümmerten sich gerade um diese Angelegenheit...

Severus, der von den Problemen wusste, zog sich in sein Labor zurück. Er wollte den beiden ihre Ruhe lassen, denn schließlich war es ihr erster gemeinsamer Abend seit langem.

„Tom, was ist los?" fragte Harry, als sie alleine waren.

„Nur ein paar Probleme mit meinen Anhängern..." wich Tom aus. Er wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

„Du hast Probleme mit deinen Todessern? Das kann ich nicht glauben." Gab Harry zurück, dem niemals in den Sinn gekommen war, dass Voldemort seine Anhänger nicht im Griff haben könnte.

„Ja, ich hab Probleme." Sagte Tom und rieb sich übers Gesicht.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Harry und schaute Tom an.

„Ich will dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten reinziehen..."

„Tom, das hast du bereits. Also was sind das für Probleme? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, oder es hilft dir einfach darüber zu reden."

Tom sah Harry eine Weile an. Er haderte mit sich selbst. Einerseits wollte er Harry wirklich nicht mit reinziehen, andererseits würde es vermutlich helfen einfach Mal darüber zu sprechen. Und eine andere Meinung dazu zu hören.

„Okay. Also gut. Ich hatte heute ein Todessertreffen, mit dem äußeren Kreis. Unter ihnen gibt es verschiedene Gruppen, die gegen mich arbeiten. Soweit ich bis jetzt weiß, sind sie nicht von Dumbledore, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Warum arbeiten sie gegen dich?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube sie haben zuwenig – wie soll ich sagen – Auslauf. Früher war ich noch aktiver, heute bin ich damit beschäftig Überfälle zu verhindern. Dumbledore macht echte Probleme... aber das ist was anderes. Sie sagen, ich würde meinen Zielen untreu werden. Du musst wissen, sie kommen teilweise zu mir, weil sie denken, ich sei so, wie Dumbledore es propagiert. Und sind enttäuscht, wenn sie sehen, dass wir statt Muggel anzugreifen, Zauberfamilien verteidigen..."

Tom verstummte und schaute aus dem Fenster. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich kann sie verstehen. Sie sind enttäuscht und fühlen sich hintergangen." Sagte Harry langsam. Tom schaute zu Harry und blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Überleg doch mal, wie du dich fühlen würdest. Du stehst hinter dem ganzen Zeug. Reinheit des Blutes und dem ganzen Mist."

„Harry!"

„Ist doch war, es ist Mist. Aber lassen wir das.

Deine Todesser stehen hinter diesen Zielen, willst die, wie nennt ihr sie so schön, Schlammblüter vernichten und dann musst du vielleicht gerade die beschützen.

Das geht total gegen ihre Prinzipien. Sie fühlen sich von dir verarscht, genauso wie ich mich von Dumbledore verarscht fühle. Sie kennen deine wahren Ziele nicht, eine Welt wo schwarze als auch weiße Magie gelehrt wird, wo nicht mehr unterschieden wird in schwarz und weiß. Es ist ein wenig so, wie die Emanzipation der Frauen, auch sie kämpften und sie kämpfen noch heute um Gleichberechtigung. Es wird ein langer Weg werden, die Menschen zu überzeugen, die schwarze Magie nicht mehr zu verteufeln.

Doch deine Anhänger wissen davon nichts, kennen deine Ziele nicht, deshalb versuchen sie, ihren dunklen Lord zu erschaffen, der diese Ziele vertritt, der so ist, wie sie glauben, dass du es bist. Vielleicht glauben sie, dass sie mit ihren Idealen es schaffen würden. Auch wenn Voldemort es nicht schafft."

Harry hatte Tom die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich angesehen. Und musste nun lachen. Tom war doch tatsächlich bei dem Wort Voldemort zusammengezuckt.

„Ich pack es nicht." Kicherte Harry.

Tom sah irritiert auf den Jungen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was jetzt schon wieder so lustig war.

„Was?"

„Du zuckst bei deinem Namen zusammen!"

Tom schaute noch verwirrter auf Harry. Harry hatte sich wieder erholt und sah, dass Tom scheinbar nicht wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Ich sagte gerade, auch wenn Voldemort es nicht schafft. Und du hast dabei gezuckt, wie es alle machen, wenn sie deinen Namen hören!" und wieder musste Harry lachen. Tom lachte nun auch mit.

„Aber Harry ich werde doch nicht bei meinem Namen zucken. Da war eine Mücke. Stell dir das mal vor, da trete ich auf und sage VOLDEMORT und zucke dabei zusammen, wie würde ich denn da dastehen?"

„Eine Mücke?" kam es skeptisch von Harry.

„Du, na warte, das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen!" rief Tom und ging zu Harry, der auf dem Sofa saß und kitzelte ihn durch.

Schwer atmend lagen sie nun aufeinander. Harry natürlich oben und er hatte auch nicht das Verlangen so schnell von Tom wieder runterzuklettern. Er kuschelte sich an Tom und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Sirius?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Gut, er wird dich morgen besuchen. Ich habe Morgen noch einiges zu erledigen und kann erst am Abend kommen."

Harry nickte nur. Er freute sich auf Sirius.

Tom dachte über die Worte von Harry nach. Es konnte stimmen. So hatte er es noch nie gesehen. Er ließ seine Todesser meist im Unklaren über seine Ziele. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe ihnen zu erklären, warum er was wollte. Harry dagegen erklärte meist, wieso er was tat, das hatte er schon bei der Schneeballschlacht festgestellt. Vielleicht lag darin Harrys Stärke...

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon sehr früh wach, da sein Kleines meinte, dass er genug geschlafen hätte, müde tapste er ins Badezimmer und stieg unter die Dusche. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder aus dem Bad, er war zwar immer noch müde, aber wenigstens konnte er jetzt die Augen aufhalten. Er schielte zur großen Wanduhr und stöhnte, dass konnte jetzt doch nicht wahr sein, es war erst halb fünf.

Etwas grummelig, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Severus Räumen, denn irgendwie wollte Harry Gesellschaft haben. Er klopfte vorsichtig an und schlich sich dann in Severus Zimmer.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel, Severus schlief noch. Leise tapste Harry zu Severus Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante.

„Severus, Severus, duuuhhh... ich kann nicht mehr schlafen!" sagte Harry und zupfte an der Decke. Doch der Meister der Tränke drehte sich nur um und grummelte was vor sich hin.

„Severus, komm schon, wach auf! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht mehr schlafen!" sprach Harry erneut und zog nun energischer an der Decke, die sich nun von Severus Schultern löste und den armen, müden Mann nun nicht mehr wärmte.

Harry betrachtete Severus und kam sich nun leicht kindisch vor. Dennoch dachte er nicht daran, jetzt Ruhe zu geben und seinen Professor noch ein paar Stunden schlafen zu lassen.

„Severus! Bitte, wach doch auf, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen und dann darfst du das auch nicht!"

Der Meister der Tränke gab es nun auf, den Quälgeist auf seinem Bett zu ignorieren und drehte sich wieder um.

„Harry, du hast es geschafft, ich bin wach. Was gibt es denn?" fragte er etwas verspannt. Wie er es doch hasste geweckt zu werden...

„Das Kleine hat mich geweckt, und nun kann ich nicht mehr schlafen und ich bin so allein."

„Wenn das so ist. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, du gibst mir die Decke wieder und ich lass dich zu mir ins Bett. Dann bleiben wir noch eine Weile liegen und stehen dann auf. Was hältst du davon?"

„Gute Idee." und ehe sich Severus versah lag Harry an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm. Severus drückte den Jungen an sich.

„Severus gib mir mal deine Hand." Harry legte die Hand von Severus auf seinen Bauch. „Fühlst du es?"

„Ja, Harry ich fühle es, es ist einfach unglaublich. Ganz schön munter dein Kleines!"

„Mh, das ist es..." Harry schloss die Augen und schlummerte nach einer Weile ein.

Severus schaute verwundert auf Harry, erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig klar, dass der Junge wirklich bei ihm im Bett lag und sich an ihn kuschelte. Severus wurde es warm ums Herz, so musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man einen Sohn hatte. Ein kleiner Stich verursachte dieser Gedanke, er würde nie erfahren, wie es war ein Kind zu haben.

All die Jahre hatte er sich damit abgefunden, all die Jahre hatte er gelernt mit der Einsamkeit zu leben, doch nun, da Harry in sein Leben geschlittert war, wurde ihm bewusst, wie einsam er doch war.

Severus konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr an den Namen seiner Partnerin erinnern. Er hätte sie heiraten sollen, doch sie hatte einen Unfall, als sie 15 wurde. Er selbst war damals 17 und ja, er hatte sich in gewisser Weise gefreut, dass er sich nicht zwangsweise binden musste. Das Mädchen kam aus einer spanischen Schwarzmagierfamilie, gesehen hatte er sie nie. Er war damals zu jung gewesen, um zu erkennen, was der Tod seiner Partnerin für Auswirkungen auf sein Leben haben würde.

Denn ohne Partnerin war er alleine. Es gab so gut wie kein anderes Mädchen, dass für ihn in Frage gekommen wäre. Und auf Männer stand Severus wirklich nicht. Er hatte nichts gegen Männerbeziehungen, aber sie waren einfach nicht sein Fall.

Unter den Schwarzmagiern war Liebe nicht wichtig, es zählte nur der Stammbaum, somit war die Zahl sehr beschränkt...

Da er frei war, hatte Severus viele Affären gehabt, doch musste er sie immer beenden, wenn es zu tief ging. Ein Erbe durfte bei den Verbindungen nie entstehen, und so hielten es die meisten Frauen auch nicht lange bei ihm aus.

Severus war dies egal, er hatte seinen Spaß und widmete sich seinem Studium und den Aufgaben, die Tom für ihn hatte. Doch jetzt nach all den Jahren bemerkte er, was er verpasst hatte. Auch wenn Lucius Narzissa nicht aus Liebe geheiratet hatte, war sie dennoch entstanden. Lucius hatte immer jemanden, der für ihn da war und er hatte einen wundervollen Sohn.

Severus hoffte nur, dass Draco und Blaise ebenso, wie ihre Eltern glücklich werden würden. Und nicht ein Unglück geschah, wie bei ihm. Denn wenn nur einer der beiden frei wäre, würde er vermutlich vergeblich auf den anderen warten...

Durch das viele Nachdenken schlief auch Severus ein.

Sirius kam, wie Tom es versprochen hatte. Die beiden gingen nach draußen, denn es war wieder ein wunderschöner Tag.

„Harry, und wie geht es dir? Hat Hogwarts die ganze Sache einigermaßen verkraftet? Was macht Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile. Die Beiden saßen am See und Harry spielte mit den Fingern im Wasser und versuchte die eine oder andere Kaulquappe einzufangen, die es im Teich gab.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er zu antworten begann.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es mir geht. Körperlich gut, das sagt auf jeden Fall Severus, und wenn wir nicht apparieren oder Portschlüsseln, geht es auch dem Kleinen gut. Es mag es nicht, es strampelt danach immer ganz wild.

Hogwarts, das ist eine Sache für sich. Es gibt kaum noch Häuserstreitigkeiten, dennoch herrscht eine angespannte Spannung. Hogwarts ist gespalten, in schwarz und weiß. Einige haben mich akzeptiert, andere lehnen mich ab. Nur Slytherin steht geschlossen hinter mir. Doch es geht, meist werde ich von Slytherins oder Ron und Hermine aus der Schusslinie gebracht. Die Gryffindors machen mir ein wenig Angst. Sie stehen fast alle noch hinter Dumbledore. Kevin ist der einzigste aus dem siebten Jahrgang, der zu mir hält, oder sagen wir mich akzeptiert. Gut Lee würde mir nie etwas tun, dennoch stellt er sich öffentlich gegen mich. Ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen, denke aber er hat immer noch mit Fred und George Kontakt. Martin, das ist der Freund von Kevin, geht mir aus dem Weg, er hat Angst vor mir.

Das Fünfte Jahr steht gegen mich bis auf Ginny, in den Unteren Stufen sieht es ähnlich aus, sie folgen Dumbledore. Es ist richtig unheimlich. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, und solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen, ist es egal.

Der Alte ignoriert mich eigentlich immer noch. Was mich froh macht, aber ich weiß, dass er versucht rauszubekommen, wer der Vater ist. Und leider hat er sich auf Draco eingeschossen, ich befürchte für ihn wird es langsam auch gefährlich in Hogwarts..."

Sirius hörte seinem Patensohn zu. So oder so ähnlich hatte er es erwartet. Die Gryffindor standen schon immer sehr hinter Dumbledore. Das war nicht zu ändern.

„Was ist mit dir? Warum weiß du nicht, wie es dir geht? Hast du Probleme willst du mit mir darüber reden?"

Harry schwieg, doch dann brach es aus ihm raus.

„Ich habe Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was Tom tun will, wenn das Kind da ist. Ich will es nicht mehr hergeben. Ich will es doch so gerne behalten."

Sirius schaute seinen Patensohn an. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht, und er kannte auch Toms Einstellung dazu und die war wirklich nicht die Beste. Tom war der festen Überzeugung, dass Harry sich nicht um das Kind kümmern konnte.

Gut, Toms Argumente waren sehr überzeugend, schließlich ging Harry auf die Schule und wo sollte das Kind hin, wenn Harry im Unterricht war? Doch konnte man ihm einfach so das Kind nehmen? Sirius war sich in dem Punkt mit Tom einfach nicht einig und sie hatten schon viel darüber gestritten auch Severus war immer mit von der Partie.

Tom fuhr die Linie, dass Harry in Ruhe die Schule beenden sollte und dann konnte er sich um das Kind kümmern, wenn er wollte. Oder es auch sein lassen, doch ob dies das Richtige für Harry war, glaubte Sirius und auch Severus nicht. Doch Tom ließ sich in diesem Punkt nichts sagen. Überhaupt nichts.

„Harry ich weiß, dass du das Kleine sehr gern hast. Doch bedenke, du gehst zur Schule, da kannst du dich doch nicht um dein Kind kümmern. Und die Schule ist sehr wichtig. Wir wollen, dass du sie beendest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dein Kind jederzeit besuchen kommen kannst. Ich werde mich gut um es kümmern. Außerdem so ein Schulbetrieb ist wirklich nichts für ein Baby. Bei uns hat es das Kleine viel ruhiger."

Harry sah Sirius an, es stimmte was er sagte. Schule und Kind das ging wohl wirklich nicht.

„Du hast vermutlich recht. Das Kleine wird es sicherlich gut bei euch haben. Dennoch würde ich es gern behalten. Bitte versteh das doch."

„Harry ich versteh dich. Doch solltest du mit Tom darüber reden. Sprich dich mit ihm aus."

„Sirius, was soll das noch bringen. Er hat doch meine Zukunft geplant und ich werde mich fügen müssen, wenn ich mein Kind sehen will."

„Harry so darfst du nicht reden."

„Wenn es doch so ist."

Sirius nahm Harry in den Arm.

„Tom liebt dich Harry. Er will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Du musst ihm sagen, wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist. Harry du musst mit Tom reden und nicht wieder alles in dich rein fressen, du musst das alles nicht alleine schaffen."

Harry begann zu schluchzen.

„Sirius, ich würde doch gern mit ihm reden, aber ich habe angst, dass er mich wegschickt, wenn ich ihn zu sehr ärgere. Ich kann doch nicht sagen, dass ich sein Kind behalten will. Er würde denken, ich will es ihm nicht mehr geben. Ich habe Angst. Ja auch Angst vor ihm. Tom ist schließlich Voldemort und Voldemort bekommt was er will."

„Harry, nicht. Sag das nicht! Tom liebt dich!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Er hat es noch nie gesagt."

„Das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock! Harry, versprich mir, dass du mit ihm reden wirst!"

„Ist gut. Ich werde mit Tom reden...versprochen."

Am Abend kam dann auch Tom und Sirius ging, da er noch einen Auftrag hatte, wie er sagte.

Wie schon am Abend zuvor ließ Severus die beiden allein.

„Harry was ist mit dir. Dich bedrückt doch was. Was ist los?" fragte Tom und strich Harry, der neben ihm saß über den Rücken. Harry ließ es sich gefallen und lehnte sich an Tom.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, doch weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Antwort auch vertragen kann..."

„Harry was ist los?"

„Tom, was wird aus dem Kind, wenn es da ist? Wo wird es leben?"

Tom schwieg zunächst.

„Harry, was ist das für eine Frage? Ich werde das Kind zu mir auf Riddle-Manor holen. Oder sagen wir so, Severus wird es zu mir bringen. Du kannst dann dieses Jahr die Schule in Ruhe zu Ende bringen. In den Ferien gehst du wieder in den Ligusterweg. Auf jeden Fall will das Dumbledore so.

Und ich werde dich, wie letzten Sommer, von dort holen, natürlich nur, wenn du es auch möchtest. Und nach deinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts kommst du zu mir, wenn du magst. Oder du kannst studieren oder eine Ausbildung machen, wie du willst."

Harry schluckte, Tom hatte schon alles geplant.

„Darf ich das Kind sehen, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin?" kam es zögerlich von Harry.

„Vielleicht an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Wir werden sehen..."

Harry schwieg, mehr wollte er nicht hören. Er strich sich noch einmal über den Bauch, dann stand er auf.

„Tom, ich bin müde. Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Kommst du morgen wieder?"

„Natürlich komme ich morgen wieder. Soll ich dich noch nach oben bringen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst nicht mit hoch zu kommen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Harry machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, dort warf er sich aufs Bett und vergrub sich tief unter der Decke. Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sich auch schon die ersten Tränen.

Tom hatte ihn nicht einmal gefragt, was er dazu sagte. Und sehen würde er das Kleine wohl auch nicht.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry auf. Sein Kleines schien es Spaß zu machen ihn zu ärgern.

„Ach mein kleiner Schatz, du kannst wohl auch nicht schlafen."

Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und strich über seinen Bauch.

„Meinst du Severus würde uns wieder Asyl gewähren? Sollen wir mal schauen gehen?"

Harry befreite sich aus seinen Decken und tapste zu Severus Zimmer.

„Severus? Ich kann nicht schlafen. Darf ich wieder bei dir bleiben?" fragte Harry, denn Severus schlief noch nicht, sondern las noch.

„Klar, komm her!"

Harry kroch zu Severus unter die Decke.

„Ärgert dich dein Kleines wieder?"

„Ja..."

„Harry, dein Kind bekommt mit, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Du hast was, das spüre ich doch. Es ist wegen Tom, hab ich nicht recht?"

„Ja. Er wird mir das Kleine wegnehmen. Er hat meine gesamte Zukunft geplant und mich nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich damit einverstanden bin. Ich habe Angst..."

„Oh Harry. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir werden dir helfen. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, wie du dein Kind sehen kannst."

„Danke Severus, aber wenn Tom es nicht will, dann kannst du doch auch nichts machen."

„Wir werden einen Weg finden. Vertrau mir!"

„Das hoffe ich... Sonst werde ich doch in die Muggelwelt gehen und dort versuchen zu Leben..."

„Nein, Harry das darfst du nicht..."

„..."

Severus nahm Harry in den Arm und nach kurzer Zeit war der Junge auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vor Severus auf. Harry setzte sich auf und betrachtete Severus. Er sah so entspannt aus.

Harry nahm eine von Severus Haarsträhnen und begann ihn selbst damit zu kitzeln. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Severus davon wach.

„Na warte du Frechdachs." Sagte Severus und stürzte sich auf den Jungen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Harry unter sich begraben.

„Gnade Severus, bitte!" stieß Harry mühsam hervor, da Severus ihn überall kitzelte.

„War es dir eine Lehre?" fragte Severus und hielt inne den Jungen zu kitzeln.

Harry sah Severus berechnend an und machte eine schnelle Drehbewegung und stieß Severus von sich runter und setzte sich auf ihn. Gott sei dank hatte Severus ein sehr großes Bett...

„Ja, es war mir eine Lehre!" sagte Harry und hielt Severus Hände über dessen Kopf fest. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass es nur Vorteile bringt schwanger zu sein, da alle viel zu vorsichtig sind, und man so leichtes Spiel hat!"

„Du bist ein echter Frechdachs!"

„Ich weiß, aber doch ein ganz lieber oder?"

„Und was für ein lieber. Harry ich bin froh, dass du hier bei mir bist."

„Ich bin auch gern hier. Ich hab dich gern, Severus!"

„Ich dich auch!"

„Ach so ist das!" erklang die Stimme von Tom von der Tür. Die beiden schauten verwundert zur Tür, sie hatten ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Doch bevor sie noch was sagen konnten, war Tom auch schon wieder weg.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich befürchte Tom hat da eben was falsch verstanden."

„Oh, ich schau mal nach ihm..."

Harry erhob sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Tom.

Tom, wo bist du, ich weiß, dass du noch da bist!

Lass mich in Ruhe, Harry!

Nein, das tu ich nicht. Tom bitte, wo bist du.

Geht dich nichts an.

Gut, dann machen wir das eben über die Verbindung. Du wirst mich nicht los!

Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir. Werde doch glücklich mit Severus! Mir doch egal. Ich will sowieso nur mein Kind. Mehr nicht!

Harry blieb erschrocken stehen. Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen.

Was ist? Hast du was anderes erwartet? fragte Tom noch einmal.

Nein! Das war mir schon klar.

Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, dass wir reden sollten!

Harry schwieg, er konnte nicht mehr, er kauerte sich in einer Nische zusammen. Jetzt hatte er Tom verloren. Tom wollte nichts von ihm.

TBC?

A/N.: So das wars, ein nettes Ende, wie ich finde...sfg... und nicht nur von mir g

Nächste Woche geht's weiter, wenn ich zum schreiben komme...

Wie immer gilt umso mehr kommis ums schlechter mein Gewissen...

vickysnape


	36. Aussprachen

Hallo Leute

Ich danke euch allen für die vielen Kommis, ich muss sagen ich habe mich göttlich darüber amüsiert +allen dankt und alle einmal knuddel+

Dieses Kapi wurde wieder von meinen beiden Betas Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle gebetat +beiden unendlich dankbar ist+. Außerdem hat mir Dunkel-Elfe ein wenig über die Schultern geschaut und mich „gezwungen" weiter zu schreiben +dich feste knuddel+ (hoffe du bist gut angekommen...)

Ach ja, bitte nicht schlagen...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

Kapitel 36

Severus zog sich schnell an, denn er konnte sich schon fast denken, dass Tom noch auf der Manor war.

Einerseits war Toms Reaktion ein gutes Zeichen, er war eifersüchtig, also liebte er Harry wirklich, andererseits konnte Tom sehr gemein werden...

Es ploppte. „Master Snape, Sir. Dem jungen Master Potter geht es nicht gut. Er weint. Nolly wollte das Master Snape nur sagen. Master Potter ist so traurig." Die kleine Elfe verneigte sich tief.

„Nolly, wo ist Harry?"

„Er liegt in einer Nische bei den Räumen, die immer Master Malfoy bekommt."

„Danke Nolly. Sag ist Tom noch da?"

„Ja, Master Riddle sitzt im Wohnzimmer."

„Danke."

Severus rauschte davon. Er war sich noch unschlüssig, um wen er sich zuerst kümmern sollte.

Aber da er vor Wut kochte, beschloss er sich zuerst um Tom zu kümmern. Er rauschte ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich Tom gegenüber und die beiden bewarfen sich mit Todesblicke.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Severus nach einer Ewigkeit.

„Nichts. Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich mit dem Jungen!" zischte Tom Severus an. Tom kämpfte um seine Beherrschung, er saß dem Mann gegenüber, der ihm seinen kleinen Schatz genommen hat. Wäre Severus nicht so ein guter Freund, hätte er ihn sicher schon längst umgebracht.

„Dann sag mir, warum er oben ist und weint!"

„Woher soll ich wissen, was er hat?"

„Tom, bitte komm runter von dem Trip. Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich was mit Harry habe, oder?"

„Es war ziemlich eindeutig!"

„Tom wo hast du deine Augen? Ich liebe Harry, aber wie einen Sohn! Harry ist für mich der Sohn, den ich nie gehabt habe. Mehr nicht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm wehtust, noch mehr, als du es ohnehin schon getan hast!"

„Du hast wirklich nichts mir ihm?"

„Nein. Tom!"

„Ich bin so ein verdammter Dummkopf..." sagte Tom und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Das ich nur das Kind möchte. Ich war doch so sauer..."

„Tom! Das hast du nicht!"

„Doch..."

„Dann wirst du jetzt zu ihm gehen und es ihm erklären! Tom, du verlierst ihn, er hat Angst vor dir und deinen Plänen für ihn, für die Zukunft. Hast du ihn jemals gefragt, was er sich vorstellt, wenn das Kind da ist?"

„Nein. Warum denn? Er kann doch Hogwarts beenden und studieren. Ich denke das wird er doch auch wollen, oder?"

„Frag ihn. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass wir Harry wohl verlieren werden, nachdem er dir deinen Erben geschenkt hat. Wir verlieren ihn nicht an Dumbledore, aber er wird abhauen. Er liebt dich und das Kind und wenn du durchziehst was du geplant hast, läuft er weg. Er will sein Kind nicht nur am Wochenende sehen, er will immer für das Kleine da sein."

„Das geht nicht, Severus, das weißt du, er geht noch in die Schule."

„Ich bin mir sicher, er würde es schaffen. Aber das führt jetzt zu weit, ich habe keine Lust mit dir das nochmals durch zu diskutieren, geh und schau nach Harry. Und wehe, du tust ihm noch Mal weh, dann vergesse ich mich! Und kein Mal auf meinem Arm, kann mich davon abhalten dich ganz langsam umzubringen!"

Tom nickte, er erhob sich.

„Wo ist er?"

„In der Nische bei Lucius Räumen!"

Harry lag zitternd in der Nische, die Tränen waren verebbt. Er konnte nicht mehr weinen. Tom wollte ihn nicht. Seine Träume von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihm waren geplatzt. Wieder hatte man ihn nur wieder benutzt. Heute Morgen war er noch so fröhlich gewesen, er hatte für sich beschlossen, dass er noch einmal mit Tom reden musste, denn wenn Tom ihn lieben würde, wie Sirius es sagte, dann würde er ihn vielleicht verstehen.

Ja heute früh hatte er noch geglaubt, dass er einmal Glück gehabt hatte. Und das Glück war perfekt, als Severus ihm sagte, er würde ihn auch gern haben. Doch dann war alles anders gekommen. Ganz anders...

Sein Plan in die Muggelwelt zu verschwinden wurde immer deutlicher. Am liebsten würde er jetzt schon gehen, doch das ging ja nicht. Aber gleich nach der Geburt würde er gehen.

Er würde zwar ohne Abschluss dastehen, ohne Vergangenheit, aber irgendwie würde er sich sicher durchschlagen können.

Das einzigste was Harry dabei ein wenig schmerzte war, dass er all seine Freunde zurück lassen würde. Doch hier in der Zauberwelt wollte er nicht mehr bleiben. Das war einfach nicht sein Zuhause. Er war 11 Jahre ein Muggel gewesen, er würde eben wieder zu einem werden...

Harry hörte, wie sich jemand näherte, er wusste ohne aufzuschauen, dass es Tom war. Doch Harry regte sich nicht, warum auch. Tom war sicher nur gekommen, um nach seinem Kind zu schauen.

„Du brauchst nichts sagen, ich gehe gleich in mein Zimmer und lege mich ins Bett. Keine Sorge ich werde aufpassen, dass deinem Erben nicht passiert." Sagte Harry und richtete sich auf.

„Harry warte, ich muss mit dir reden. Es tut mir leid, ich bin vorhin total neben mir gewesen. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!"

„Tom, es ist okay, du brauchst mir nichts vorspielen, ich kann damit leben. Es war mir irgendwie klar, dass du nur deinen Erben willst. Es ist okay."

„Harry nein. Ich will nicht nur das Kind, ich will dich. Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Harry, ich liebe dich!

Als ich dich vorhin mit Severus so gesehen habe, hat mein Herz geschmerzt. Ihr beide saht so glücklich aus. Ich dachte ihr zwei wärt zusammen. Severus habe ich noch nie so gelöst gesehen...

Ich habe mich absolut dumm verhalten. Harry, ich liebe dich! Bitte glaub mir das!"

Harry schaute Tom nur an. Meinte er das wirklich?

„Du liebst mich?"

„Ja!"

Harry fiel Tom um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich auch, Tom. Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein. Severus ist für mich ein guter Freund und so was wie mein Vater geworden. Er gibt mir einfach das Gefühl, dass er mich gern hat."

„Harry das hat mir Severus auch gerade gesagt. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Du hast mir sehr weh getan, aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Das ist mehr, als ich mir erhofft habe!"

Harry kuschelte sich an Tom.

Tom strich dem Jungen in deinen Armen über den Rücken. Er hatte ihm schon wieder weh getan. Das durfte nicht noch einmal vorkommen.

„Harry komm, lass uns runter zum essen gehen. Severus wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."

Die Tage vergingen schnell. Das große Osterfest, das dieses Jahr auf Snape-Manor veranstaltet wurde, lag schon einige Tag zurück. Harry hatte das Fest genossen. Er verstand sich einfach gut mit Sirius, den Zabinis und Malfoys. Und auch mit den Slytherins, Ron und Hermine waren seit dem Fest wieder zu Gast auf der Manor, was Harry sehr freute. Sie lenkten ihn ein wenig von seinen Sorgen ab. Denn obwohl er sich mit Tom ausgesprochen hatte, wich Tom immer noch nicht von seinen Plänen ab, wie er sich Harrys Zukunft vorstellte. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass Harry Hogwarts zuende machen wollte. Gut, er konnte Tom überzeugen, dass er das Kind regelmäßig sehen durfte. Dennoch. Es war einfach nicht das, was sich Harry wünschte.

Um seine Ängste zu verstecken hatte Harry wieder seine ich-bin-glücklich-Maske auf. Nur Severus sah das. Sonst fiel es keinem auf.

Severus konnte das einfach nicht mehr mitansehen, deshalb gab er Hermine gezielte Hinweise, was mit Harry los war. Und Hermine verstand.

Vorsichtig sprach sie Harry darauf an. Und erfuhr so, wie es Harry wirklich ging. Dass er das Kind nicht hergeben wollte...

Ron dagegen verstand Harry nicht wirklich, er fand es ganz vernünftig von Tom, Harry die Schule fertig machen zu lassen. Was einen Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine verursachte. Harry konnte darüber nur lachen, denn beide hatten Recht. Es war nicht so unvernünftig von Tom, fast sogar schon logisch, wenn Harry keine Gefühle für sein Kind hätte...

Harry hatte Hermine gebeten die Sache nicht mehr zu erwähnen, schließlich hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit. Sie versprach es, bis...

Ende der Ferien die Slytherins auf Snape-Manor einfielen. Sie hatten eine menge Spaß, denn es war wieder ein sehr schöner Tag und angenehm warm draußen. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie ein Baumhaus zu bauen. Severus hatte es erlaubt.

Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und alle hatten ihren Spaß.

Harry rannte mit Hermine in die Manor, er wollte Tom begrüßen, der soeben angekommen war.

„Hi Tom, schön dich zu sehen. Kommst du mit, ich zeig dir das Baumhaus. Es war super schwer es zu bauen, ganz ohne Magie. Wir sind fast fertig!" erzählte er und setzte sich kurz hin, da er doch leicht geschafft war.

Tom sah Harry an. „Harry, du siehst fertig aus."

„Es war auch anstrengend. Aber es geht!"

„Nein, ich glaube, du solltest dich für eine Weile hinlegen." Kam es streng von Tom.

Harry schaute traurig Richtung Baumhaus, nickte dann aber.

„Du hast Recht. Ich leg mich hin."

Und schon war er im Haus verschwunden. Hermine funkelte Tom wütend an.

„Tom, kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Drinnen?"

Tom schaute verwundert auf Hermine, nickte aber und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Warum hast du das gerade gemacht?" fragte Hermine.

„Harry ist müde, er überschätzt sich wieder. Er ist jetzt im achten Monat, da sollte er sich nicht mehr so übernehmen. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie fertig er war?"

„Tom, Harry hat die meiste Zeit nur zugeschaut und gesagt, was wer machen soll. Keiner der Slytherins hat ihn wirklich was machen lassen. Und Harry hat selbst gesagt, dass er nicht viel helfen wird. Harry sorgt sich um sein Kind. Und er hat Angst, dass er es nicht sehen darf, nach der Geburt. Du machst ihn kaputt. Wenn du ihn liebst, dann lässt du Harry für sein Kind sorgen."

„Aber das geht nun wirklich nicht Hermine. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Harry muss doch erkennen, dass das nicht geht!"

„Harry weiß, dass du es für unmöglich hältst, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass er es schaffen könnte. Er hat eine menge Freunde, die ihm helfen würden. Wir alle würden ihm helfen."

„Hogwarts ist nicht der richtige Ort für einen Säugling!"

„Aber das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lord ist es? Du hast genauso viel Zeit für das Kleine wie Harry. Du hast Pläne, die du planen, koordinieren und ausführen musst. Harry muss in den Unterricht, wo ist da der Unterschied?

Harry hat Freunde, die ihm helfen. Die Slytherins, wir, und Severus helfen ihm. Du hast deine Todesser, es ist doch das Gleiche!"

Tom schaute nachdenklich auf Hermine. Was sie sagte machte Sinn. Dennoch...

„Aber Hogwarts ist nicht sicher..."

„Hogwarts ist genauso sicher, wie dein Hauptquartier. Deine Todesser könnten deinen Erben genauso entführen, wie jemand aus Hogwarts. Das Kind hat zwei Mächtige Väter, die auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen.

Nein, das Argument reicht mir nicht aus. Harry würde es mit seinem Leben verteidigen. Außerdem gibt es genug Sprüche, das weißt du. Gleich nach der Geburt wird in der Regel ein Band zwischen Mutter und Kind gezaubert, dass die Mutter immer weiß, wo das Kleine ist. Wer es auf dem Arm hat und wo sie sich befinden... Harry wüsste immer, wo sein Kleines ist.

Es gibt auch noch eine andere Form des Zaubers, ist ein schwarzmagischer, er bewirkt, dass man das Kind nur auf den Arm nehmen kann, wenn Harry es erlaubt. Außerdem verhindert er, dass man einen Zauber auf das Kind legt.

Ich bin mir sicher, du kennst all diese Sprüche.

Du willst es einfach nicht sehen. Du stellst dich auf Stur und riskierst damit Harrys Leben.

Ich kenn mich mit Schwangerschaften bei Männern nicht genau aus, aber ich weiß, dass Harry in seinem jetzigen Zustand die Geburt kaum überleben wird. Er braucht den Willen, dem Kind das Leben zu schenken, doch er hat noch Angst. Angst, dass du es ihm nimmst. Auch wenn er sagt, es sei okay, dass du das Kind zu dir holst, hat er unterbewusst Zweifel. Und eben diese Zweifel, werden ihm das Leben kosten! Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass Harry sich für das Leben des Kindes entscheiden wird, sollte es so kommen! Tom, das weißt du! Willst du das?"

Tom schaute geschockt auf Hermine, so deutlich hatte es ihm noch keiner gesagt. Keiner hatte ihm Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, wie Harry das Kind selbst behalten könnte. Sie waren alle davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht ginge...

„Du magst Recht haben, aber was wird aus dem Kind, wenn Harry im Unterricht ist?"

„Das Kleine schläft am Anfang sicher noch, Harry wird es mit in den Unterricht nehmen können. Später wäre zu überlegen, ob nicht ein Hauself auf es aufpasst. Außerdem haben wir unterschiedlich Unterricht, in den Freistunden kann sich immer jemand um das Kleine kümmern. Oder, wenn es mal nicht anders geht musst du halt ran. Ich weiß, dass man mit kleinen Kindern flohen kann, es macht ihnen nichts, also könnte man es immer zu dir bringen. Severus könnte das übernehmen."

„Und was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird Harry es erlauben, schließlich ist Harry sein Goldjunge. Und mit der Hilfe von Severus werden wir das hinbekommen. Du wirst das schon machen."

„Vorausgesetzt, ich wollte das!"

„Tom, das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Hermine funkelte Tom böse an.

„Tom, du gehst jetzt hoch, Harry liegt bestimmt im Bett und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie es ihm geht. Er hat schon seit dem siebten Monat ständig Kreuzschmerzen und seine Füße tun ihm weh, wenn er lange steht. Er erträgt das alles, für dich.

Außerdem lässt das Kleine ihn nachts selten lange schlafen. Es tritt ihn immer nur nachts. Es spürt, dass es Harry nicht gut geht. Tom, du bist es Harry schuldig.

Wenn du ihm das Kind schon nicht lassen willst, dann erklär es ihm, sodass er es versteht und nicht mehr plant in die Muggelwelt zu verschwinden!"

„Er will abhauen?"

„Ja, weil eine Wochenendlösung für Harry nicht in Frage kommt. Du musst ihn verstehen."

„Der Junge treibt mich in den Wahnsinn..."

„Dafür lieben wir ihn. So und nun geh. Oder ich sage denen da draußen, was hier los war..."

„Okay, überzeugt, ich will nicht die ganze Rasselbande gegen mich haben, denn ich befürchte Severus würde ihnen auch noch helfen. Ich schau nach Harry."

Tom stand auf und verschwand.

Harry lag wirklich wie Hermine es gesagt hatte auf dem Bett und weinte. Tom setzte sich vorsichtig zu dem Kleinen.

„Harry, es tut mir leid! Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen."

Harry schaute mit verweinten Augen zu Tom. Er weinte nicht wirklich, weil Tom ihn ins Zimmer geschickt hatte. Es zeigte doch die Sorge von Tom. Harry hatte sich nur mal wieder in seinen düsteren Visionen versteckt...

„Schon okay. Du hast ja Recht, ich bin müde."

„Dennoch hätte ich es nicht sagen sollen, du weißt, wo deine Grenzen sind..."

„Tom legst du dich ein wenig zu mir? Mir ist so kalt!"

Tom schaute Harry an und grinste.

„Dir ist kalt? Mal sehen was wir da tun können. Rutsch ein Stück."

Tom legte sich zu Harry und zog den Jungen in seine Arme. Er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er war einfach nicht dazu gemacht über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Und wieder einmal musste Tom feststellen, dass es doch einfacher war gegen Dumbledore zu kämpfen, als mit Harry zu sprechen.

„Besser?"

„Ja, viel besser!"

Harry kuschelte sich an Tom, sie schwiegen eine Weile. Bis Harry sich entschlossen hatte, dass es an der Zeit war mit Tom zu reden, in ein paar Tagen würde es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und dann würde er Tom erst wieder im Sommer sehen...

„Tom, ich muss mit dir sprechen!"

„Ich muss auch mir dir sprechen."

„Darf ich zuerst? Bitte!"

„Klar, Harry. Was gibt es?"

„Ich hab dich doch am Anfang der Ferien gefragt, was aus uns... dem Kleinen wird."

„Harry es heißt unser Kleines, vergiss das nicht!" unterbrach Tom den Jungen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Okay, was aus unserem Kleinen wird. Du hast mir gesagt, wie du es gerne haben willst... mich hast du nicht gefragt... Tom, ich will das so nicht. Ich will das Kleine nicht hergeben. Es braucht mich doch!"

„Harry, ich will dir dein Kleines doch nicht nehmen. Du kannst es doch immer sehen. Bedenke doch mal den Stress, den du haben wirst."

„Tom, ich würde das nicht als Stress bezeichnen. Am Anfang wird es fast die ganze Zeit schlafen, und wegen dem Unterricht, da mach dir keine Sorgen, wir schreiben die Prüfungen dieses Jahr früher. Dumbledore will gegen Ende des Jahres noch ein Projekt durchführen, daher hat er es vorverlegt und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn da jemand seine Finger im Spiel hat. Das Kleine kommt also erst danach. Bitte Tom, lass mir unser Kind, wenigstens bis zu den Sommerferien. Bitte!"

Tom schaute auf seinen kleinen Schatz, der bei ihm im Arm lag. Die sonst so leuchtend grünen Augen waren voller Schmerz und flehten ihn regelrecht an, dass er zustimmen würde.

Auch, wenn Tom nicht davon überzeugt war, dass Harry es schaffen würde, wollte er ihn wieder glücklich sehen.

„Okay, Harry. Du und auch Hermine hab mich überzeugt. Hermine hat mir vorhin den Kopf gewaschen." Harry kicherte leise. Das war Hermine, wenn sie auf 180 war, dann machte sie vor niemandem mehr halt. Irgendwie hatte Harry schon damit gerechnet, dass Hermine austicken würde, vor allem nachdem Severus mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Harry war Hermine sehr dankbar, denn er wusste, dass Sirius, Severus und auch Lucius schon vergeblich mit Tom über dieses Thema gesprochen hatten.

„Lach nicht. Ich finde das nicht lustig!"

„Tom, das ist lustig! Glaub mir. Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich du mich mit deiner Erlaubnis gemacht hast. Ich danke dir. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde unser Kind mit meinem Leben schützen!"

„Harry das weiß ich doch! Kannst du mir vergeben, dass ich dich schon wieder nicht gefragt habe? Ich dachte, so wäre es am Besten, auch in deinem Interesse."

„Tom, ich liebe dich. Und du bist der Ältere von uns beiden. Deshalb nehme ich es dir nicht Übel, dass du mich nicht gefragt hast. Aber bitte tue das nie wieder. Ich bin ein Mensch, ich habe auch Gefühle, und wenn du so über mich entscheidest, dann verletzt du mich."

„Harry, ich werde daran denken. Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren, ich liebe dich, mehr als mir gut tut. Bitte sag das nächste Mal gleich, wenn ich wieder so einen Blödsinn mache. Ich war noch nie mit einem Menschen so nahe zusammen, wie mit dir."

Harry kuschelte sich näher an Tom und küsste seine Hand, die schon die ganze Zeit über seinen Kopf fuhr.

„Tom, bitte verzeih, aber ich muss es noch einmal hören. Ich darf das Kleine in Hogwarts behalten, bis zum Sommer?"

„Ja, mein kleiner Engel. Du darfst es auf jeden Fall bis zum Sommer behalten! Und von mir aus auch noch länger, wenn es funktioniert. Wenn es dich nicht überanstrengt und du noch genug Zeit für dich und deine Hobbys hast."

Harry setzte sich auf und starrte Tom an.

„Wirklich? Oh Tom, danke! Danke, Danke, Danke! Ich liebe dich. Du bist der beste Mensch der Welt."

Harry küsste Tom stürmisch, das hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen. Niemals hätte er gewagt, das nur zu hoffen.

„Harry, beruhige dich." Sagte Tom und hielt Harrys Kopf fest. „Ich liebe dich doch, mein Kleiner ich will dir doch niemals weh tun. So und nun wird ein wenig geschlafen..."

„Ach Menno. Du bist ein Spielverderber..."

Harry kam nicht wirklich zu Ruhe, denn er kabelte sich die ganze Zeit mit Tom. An Ruhe war nach diesem Versprechen nicht mehr zu denken, Harry war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

Tom gab es nach etwa einer Stunde auf. So machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Die anderen hatten das Baumhaus fertig gebaut und waren dabei es mit Zauberei einzurichten.

Hermine strahlte Harry von oben her an, sie konnte sehen, dass es Harry wieder gut ging. Aber dies fiel nicht nur ihr auf, auch Blaise und Draco sahen das.

„Harry komm rauf! Das musst du dir ansehen!" rief Pansy.

Harry sah abschätzend auf den Baum. Das Baumhaus war recht weit oben und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er hochklettern sollte.

„Pansy, ich würde gerne hoch kommen, aber ich glaube, das wäre keine so gute Idee." rief Harry zurück.

„Warte Harry, wir haben extra für dich einen Aufzug gebaut!" rief nun Milli.

Tom, der um den Baum gelaufen war, stellte sich nun zu Harry.

„Ich muss sagen, ein wirklich super Baumhaus habt ihr gebaut!"

„Haben die alle gebaut, ich habe doch so gut wie nichts gemacht!"

„Harry, du untertreibst, ohne dich hätten wir das nie hinbekommen!" rief Draco von oben und ließ nun eine Art Korb herunter, der groß genug war, dass sich eine Person reinsetzten konnte.

„Harry setzt dich rein, vertraue uns, es ist stabil. Wir haben es mit Zauberei gesichert!" rief Blaise.

„Okay!" rief Harry und setzte sich. „Tom, kommst du auch mit hoch?"

„Wenn ihr es erlaubt, ja!"

„Ich werde sie fragen!"

Und schon schwebte Harry davon.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er oben war. Das Baumhaus war wunderschön eingerichtet, richtig gemütlich. Überall lagen Kissen auf dem Boden, so dass man sich überall hinsetzte konnte. Was auch die „Bewohner" taten.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist einfach traumhaft! Richtig gemütlich! Aber sagt, darf Tom auch hoch kommen?"

„Natürlich!" riefen fast alle.

„Tom, du darfst hoch kommen!" rief Harry nach unten. Tom kletterte sogleich nach oben und war schon kurz danach am Ziel.

„Wahnsinn! Wie habt ihr das denn gemacht?" kam es von Tom.

Die Jugendlichen hatten eine Menge Spaß. Obwohl die Älteren zuerst das Baumhaus nur für die Kleineren gebaut hatten waren sie nun begeistert und so wurde beschlossen, dass dies nun ihren neuen Treffpunkt geben würde.

„Leute, ich muss noch was mit euch besprechen." Sagte Harry nach einer Weile. Er lag gemütlich an Tom, der seine Hände auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte. Sie saßen mehr oder weniger im Kreis, denn die anderen Pärchen saßen ähnlich da. Draco lehnte an Blaise, Hermine an Ron und Pansy an Milli...

Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche, was Tom ein wenig wunderte, schließlich hatte Harry nicht besonders laut gesprochen hatte.

„Es geht um den Vater des Kindes." Sagte Harry.

„Der zufällig anwesend ist. Soll ich gehen?" kam es von Tom.

Harry kicherte. „Dich hätte ich fast vergessen. Aber nein, du kannst bleiben. Es geht nicht direkt um dich. Es geht um die Gerüchte, die es um den Vater des Kindes in Hogwarts gibt."

Allgemeines nicken.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt schon das eine oder andere Gerücht gehört. Dumbledore wird sie auch gehört haben. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore versucht rauszubekommen, wer der andere Vater sein könnte. Und diese Person ist in Gefahr. Jeder weiß, dass ich alles tun würde um die zu schützen, die mir was bedeuten."

„Harry hast du schon eine Vermutung, wen Dumbledore im Auge hat?" fragte Karla.

„Ja. Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore an Draco denkt. Die Gerüchte um ihn sind nie verstummt. Und da es keinen Streit mehr zwischen uns gibt, und wir einige Male gesehen wurden..."

„Harry uns hat nie jemand gesehen!"

„Draco uns hat vielleicht kein Mensch gesehen, aber die Geister und Gemälde arbeiten für Dumbledore. Ich habe das zu spät gemerkt. Draco ich befürchte Dumbledore hält dich für den anderen Vater."

Draco schaute nachdenklich auf Harry.

„Harry, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich diese Gerüchte verstärken. Der Alte soll lieber mich im Blickfeld haben, als sonst jemanden. Nicht auszudenken, was wäre, wenn er Severus verdächtigt. Schließlich vertragt ihr euch einigermaßen."

„Draco du weißt, was das bedeutet? Dumbledore wird dich im Auge behalten. Das würde dich in Gefahr bringen!"

„Harry, ich bin groß genug, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und ich habe noch Blaise und die Slytherins."

Allgemeines nicken.

„Gut, das erleichtert einiges. Tom hat mir nämlich erlaubt, das Kleine für die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts zu behalten. Um genau zu sein bis zu den Ferien."

Allgemeiner Jubel brandete auf und Tom schaute leicht dumm aus der Wäsche. Warum freuten sich denn alle so darüber.

„Harry das ist doch großartig!" sagte Milli.

„Harry ich freue mich so für dich." Sagte Pansy.

Harry hob die Hand, und augenblicklich wurde es wieder ruhig.

„Ja es ist einfach großartig. Ich bin so glücklich darüber. Aber ich werde eure Hilfe brauchen."

„Harry du machst Scherze. Natürlich helfen wir dir. Du weißt, du bist jederzeit in Slytherin willkommen. Dort wirst du immer jemand finden, der sich um dein Kleines kümmert!" sagte Draco.

„Danke Leute! Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf euch verlassen."

Und Tom musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich klappen könnte. Die Slytherins hielten zu Harry und waren bereit ihm zu helfen. Und das eigenartigste daran war, dass sie ihm einfach so halfen. Sie forderten nichts dafür...

Die letzten Ferientage vergingen wie im Flug. Ron und Hermine waren wieder in den Fuchsbau gegangen.

Es war der letzte Abend, Morgen würde Harry wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Auch dieses Mal wollte Harry nicht wirklich gehen.

Harry stand auf dem Balkon, Tom war gerade bei Severus, sie hatten noch ein paar Sachen zu besprechen und Harry hatte keine Lust gehabt sich daran zu beteiligen.

Das Kleine strampelte wieder, Harry strich über seinen Bauch.

Plötzlich legen sich zwei Arme um ihn. Harry lächelte, Tom war endlich fertig und hatte nun Zeit für ihn.

„Oh, da ist wieder jemand aktiv." Sagte Tom und küsste Harry in den Nacken.

„Ja, das ist es." Sagte Harry und genoss die Nähe von Tom.

Tom löste sich wieder von ihm. Harry drehte sich zu Tom um, der nun vor ihm in die Knie ging.

„Harry James Potter, willst du mich heiraten?" fragte Tom und hielt Harry eine kleine Dose mit einem Ring entgegen.

Harry schaute sprachlos auf Tom, der vor ihm kniete. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge.

„Ja, Tom, ich würde dich sehr gerne heiraten." Sagte Harry. Tom nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihm Harry über den Finger. Dann stand er auf und zog Harry an sich.

„Harry, du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Danke!"

Harry sah Tom an, er konnte die Liebe in seinen Augen sehen. Langsam näherte sich Harry Tom und legte seine Lippen auf die von Tom. Ganz vorsichtig und behutsam, bat er mit deiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde.

Ein Schatten löste sich vom Fenster und huschte leise aus Harrys Zimmer. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Endlich waren die beiden zusammen.

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... und ihr erschlagt mich nicht... +g+

Auch heute gilt das übliche, umso mehr kommis, umso schlechter mein gewissen und umso höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich weiter schreibe und nächstes Wochenende wieder hochladen kann...

vickysnape


	37. Doch nicht so leicht?

Hallo Leute

Als ich vor einigen Tagen mir diese ff noch einmal angeschaut habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie viel zu lange ist. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie nicht doch lieber mit dem nächsten Kapitel beenden soll.

Doch da ich nur positives Feedback bekommen habe, habe ich beschlossen, die ff so weiter zu schreiben, wie sie in meinem Plott steht. Ich hoffe ihr habt Lust weiter zu lesen und lauft mir nicht weg...

Ich möchte mich auch noch ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben. Ihr habt mich wirklich sprachlos gemacht, nie hätte ich mit solchen Reaktionen gerechnet... der glücklicheste Mensch der Welt ist

Ihr seid wirklich die besten und wegen euch habe ich mich entschlossen dieses Kapi noch hochzuladen, bevor ich für einige Tage wegfahre! alle einmal ganz feste knuddelt

Und zum Schluss geht noch ein riesen Dank an Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle, die sich mal wieder durch dieses Kapi für mich gekämpft haben und einige Fehler verbesserte haben. euch beiden dankt, auch für die liebe Unterstützung Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde.

Dieses Kapi ist für meine „kleine Schwester" Dunkel-Elfe, die mir bei diesem Teil sehr geholfen hat, indem sie mich schreiben ließ, obwohl sie da war und „nur" zuschauen konnte. dich ganz doll knuddelt

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

37. Kapitel: Doch nicht so leicht?

Harry betrachtete seinen Ring, den er von Tom bekommen hatte. Wie schon so oft saß er auf dem Ost-Turm. Er war erst wenige Tage wieder in Hogwarts und schon vermisste er Tom.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich gefreut, als sie Harrys Ring entdeckt hatten und Harry bestätigt hatte, dass er von Tom gefragt wurde, ob er ihn heiraten würde. Beide hatten sich mächtig gefreut und Hermine wusste auch, dass es gut für Harry war, dass Tom ihn heiraten wollte. Denn so fühlte sich Harry endlich zur Toms Seite dazugehörig.

Auch Draco und Blaise hatten sich für Harry gefreut und Draco trug seit den Ferien auch einen Ring, der dem von Harry recht ähnlich sah. Natürlich brandeten sofort neue Gerüchte auf. Hogwarts war sich fast sicher, dass Harry und Draco etwas zusammen hatten.

Aber Harry hatte auch die traurigen Blicke gesehen, die sich Draco und Blaise zuwarfen. Und Harrys Wunsch, den Beiden zu helfen wuchs.

Durch ein Gespräch mit Hermine war ihm aber aufgefallen, dass es nicht so leicht war Draco und Blaise zusammen zu lassen. Denn das würde für die beiden Partnerinnen wohl bedeuten, dass sie ihr Leben lang alleine sein mussten. So wie es Severus war. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht danach gefragt, warum er alleine war, doch Sirius hatte erzählt, dass Severus Partnerin verstorben war, so wie seine eigene.

Und auch, wenn Harry die Beiden nicht kannte, wollte er ihnen das nicht antun. Es würde wohl noch ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg werden, bis Draco mit Blaise zusammen sein konnte.

Harry machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schließlich musste er noch einiges lernen. Die Professoren schienen sich einen Spaß draus zu machen die armen Schüler noch mehr zu quälen, indem sie ihnen wieder einmal unendlich viele Hausaufgaben aufgaben. Ron war schon am Rande der Verzweiflung, schließlich musste er zu all den Aufgaben auch noch Quidditsch trainieren.

Harry kam mit den Hausarbeiten recht gut zurecht. Schließlich half Severus ihm dabei. Denn Harry hatte wieder „Sonderunterricht" bei Professor Snape. Und da dieser Unterricht jeden zweiten Abend war, hatte Harry sehr viel Zeit, denn dort hatte er seine Ruhe und auch ein sehr Auskunft freudiges Lexikon, besonders, wenn er seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz schrieb.

Hermine lernte nicht nur, sondern sie nahm sich immer noch die Zeit weiter in der Vergangenheit nachzuforschen um genügend Beweise zu finden.

Die Tage schleppten sich dahin, die Anspannung in Hogwarts wurde immer deutlicher, da die Prüfungen vorverlegt wurden, war dieses Jahr weniger Zeit zum lernen. Und die Schüler, die es immer bis zum Schluss aufhoben zu lernen, kamen langsam aber sicher auch in Stress. Denn in nicht mal vier Wochen, also Ende Mai sollten die ersten Prüfungen stattfinden.

Jeden Abend schlich sich Harry auf den Turm. Manchmal leisteten ihm Ron oder Hermine Gesellschaft, oder Draco und Blaise waren da. Doch heute war er allein, was ihn irgendwie freute. Denn Harry war fertig mit den Nerven, er wusste schon nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich geschlafen hatte. Sein Kleines bewegte sich die ganze Nacht, so dass er kaum ein Auge zutun konnte. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm weh tat, aber er konnte dann einfach nicht mehr schlafen.

Außerdem ging der ganze Lernstress und Dumbledore ihm richtig auf die Nerven. Erst gestern hatte er ihn zu sich bestellt.

Flashback

„Harry, wie geht es dir? Du siehst müde aus!"

„Es geht so." wich Harry aus.

„Harry, wie kommst du mit dem Unterricht bei Professor Snape klar?"

„Ganz gut Professor, auch wenn ich kaum Zeit habe auch noch die Aufgaben zu erledigen, die mir Snape aufbrummt."

„Professor Snape, Harry!"

„Dann eben, die mir Professor Snape aufbrummt! Warum bekomme nur ich den Unterricht. Ron und Hermine sind genauso in Gefahr!"

„Harry du weißt doch, dass du der einzigste bist, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Beiden schon auf sich selbst achten können. Aber vielleicht hast du recht. Nächstes Jahr werden wir auch die Beiden unterrichten."

Harry nickte nur.

„Harry, willst du mir nicht sagen, wer der andere Vater ist? Er sollte bei der Geburt dabei sein!"

„Professor Dumbledore, das ist allein meine Sache. Es geht niemanden etwas an."

„Harry, die Geburt eines Kindes ist immer eine großartige Sache, du kannst sie doch nicht deinem Freund vorenthalten!"

„Was macht sie so sicher, dass er nicht dabei sein wird? Das er nicht auf Hogwarts zur Schule geht?"

„Harry ich bitte dich. Sprich endlich, wer ist es?"

„Ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen! So wie sie mir lange Zeit wichtige Informationen vorenthalten haben!"

„Harry, es war zu deinem Schutz!"

„Schön. Ich werde nichts sagen, denn so ist er sicher! Gibt es sonst noch was, Professor?"

„Nein, Harry. Du kannst gehen."

„Guten Abend, Professor!"

Flashback-Ende

Auch, wenn er es Dumbledore nicht zeigte, aber die Gespräche mit ihm strengten ihn gewaltig an. Denn so gut wie jeden zweiten Tag lud Dumbledore ihn ein...

Es war nicht einfach für ihn, dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber zu sitzen und ihm ins Gesicht zu lächeln und heile Welt zu spielen. Oh, wie gerne würde er dem Alten sagen, was er von ihm hielt, doch leider ging das noch nicht. Er würde Toms Pläne zunichte machen und vermutlich die Zauberwelt in ein Chaos stürzen, denn kein Zauberer würde freiwillig Tom folgen...

Harry setze sich auf die Bank auf dem Turm und schaute ihn den Himmel, wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei Tom...

Severus POV

Ich drehte, wie üblich, meine Runde durchs Schloss. Vielleicht würde ich ja einen Schüler aufspüren können. Ja, das würde meine Laune jetzt deutlich heben, da war ich mir sicher.

Dumbledore war gerade eben erst bei mir gewesen. Gott, wie ich es hasste, wenn er wieder seine Vater-Sohn Gespräche führen wollte. Den ganzen Abend hatte er mich genervt. Da würde mir ein kleiner dummer Schüler wirklich gerade recht kommen. Am besten so einer wie Creevy...

Glaubte der Alte doch wirklich, ich würde wissen, wer der andere Vater ist. Als ob Harry so was, mir sagen würde. Der Alte sollte wirklich mal sein Hirn einschalten, war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten.

Etwas gutes, hatte die Sache ja schon. Jetzt wusste ich, wen Dumbledore als zweiten Vater ins Visier genommen hatte. Er hatte sich wirklich auf Draco eingeschossen. Langsam frage ich mich wirklich ob der Alte noch mitbekommt was an seiner Schule so abgeht. Schließlich ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Draco mit Blaise zusammen ist. Sie zeigen es zwar nicht offen, dennoch wusste es jeder... Der Alte kümmerte sich wirklich nicht besonders um die Slytherin. Schon eigenartig, schließlich sind das doch die angeblichen Todesser der Zukunft...

Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so gut ist, dass Harry sein Kind hier auf Hogwarts behalten wird. Wer weiß, was der Alte noch so ausheckt. Sicher wird er es entführen wollen und die Schuld dann auf Voldemort oder doch lieber auf die Slytherins lenken. Aber nicht mit mir!

Da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch zu Poppy, sie kennt sich sicher am besten mit den verschieden Schutzzauber für Kinder aus. Und Narzissa sollte ich vielleicht auch noch fragen, schließlich hatte sie damals auch alle Zauber auf Draco gelegt, die es gab. Ja ich werde ihr gleich einen Brief schreiben, wenn ich wieder im Kerker war.

Doch vorher sollte ich wohl noch auf den Ost-Turm gehen. Draco hatte mir erzählt, dass Harry dort jeden Abend war. Der Junge konnte nicht schlafen, das sah man ihm nur allzu deutlich an. Er war blasser als sonst und hatte Augenringe. Die Schwangerschaft setzte ihm ganz schön zu, auch wenn er versuchte es zu verstecken. Es war so typisch für ihn, er versuchte wieder stark zu sein. Nicht mal mit Tom sprach er darüber, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Oh man, warum mussten auch so viele Stufen zum Ost-Turm führen, der Junge sollte sich wirklich ein Plätzchen suchen, dass nicht so weit oben war. War ja nicht auszuhalten. Ich fürchte ich werde Alt.

„Harry?" fragte ich vorsichtig, schließlich war er ganz weit weg in seinen Gedanken und erschrecken wollte ich ihn nicht wirklich.

Harry reagierte zuerst nicht, doch dann sprach er.

„Severus? Wieso bist du hier?"

„Harry ich hab mir gedacht du könntest ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchen. Oder jemand, den du voll jammern kannst."

Harry grinste. „Dich schickt der Himmel!"

Ich nickte nur und setzte mich neben Harry, ohne groß zu fragen zog ich den Kleinen zu mir und strich ihn über den Rücken. Harry war total verspannt.

„Severus, es wird mir einfach zuviel. Die Prüfungen, das Lernen und dann noch die Gespräche bei Dumbledore. Ich schaff das nicht mehr. Wenn ich doch nur mal wieder schlafen könnte..."

„Harry, warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Das Kleine, es merkt, dass ich Stress hab und ist immer in der Nacht aktiv. Es ist wie verhext, aber ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, wenn es sich bewegt. Vielleicht vermisst es auch Tom, denn als Tom bei mir war, in den Ferien, war es viel ruhiger."

„Da könnte was dran sein, Harry. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich am Wochenende mit Tom triffst und die zwei Tage bei ihm verbringst?"

„Wie willst du das schaffen? Dumbledore würde mich ja wohl kaum einfach so weg lassen, es fällt doch auf..."

„Lass mich nur machen, ich finde schon einen Weg..."

„Okay, verlieren kann ich ja nichts. Es wäre schön, Tom wieder zu sehen, er fehlt mir."

Es war mittlerweile schon drei Uhr morgens und ich schickte Harry ins Bett. Auch, wenn er wie er sagte nicht schlafen können würde, war es doch im Bett bequemer als hier oben.

Ich kehrte in meine Räume zurück und schrieb noch schnell einen Brief an Narzissa.

Am nächsten morgen machte ich mich zuerst auf den Weg in die Eulerei um den Brief an Narzissa zu schicken, dann ging ich zu Minerva. Ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Klar Hermine und Ron würden Harry wohl decken, oder ich konnte sagen, dass Harry in Slytherin war. Doch brauchte ich wohl für alle Fälle Minerva, denn sie musste es absegnen und uns den Alten vom Leib halten. Wenn das jemand schaffte, dann war es Minerva. Sie war wohl die Einzigste, die es mit dem Alten aufnehmen konnte.

Es war zugegebener maßen noch recht früh. Aber Minerva war sicher schon wach, sie hatte die eigenartige Angewohnheit morgens einige Runden als Katze durchs Schloss zu schleichen. Es hielt sie jung, wie sie sagte.

„Severus, was führt dich zu mir?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden, kann ich rein kommen?"

„Aber sicher."

„Minerva, sind deine Räume sicher?"

„Ja, ich habe keine Gemälde hier drin, und auch sonst ist hier kein Abhörzauber. Wenn du möchtest überprüf es bitte."

„Danke." Schnell murmelte ich einen Spruch und wirklich, die Räume waren sicher.

„Also was gibt es?"

„Es geht um Harry. Ihm geht es nicht so gut."

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt und Poppy meint, es liegt wohl an der Schwangerschaft."

„Ja, es liegt an der Schwangerschaft. Aber er hat auch Sehnsucht, nach seinem Liebsten. Minerva, ich würde dem Jungen gerne eine Freude machen, aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe."

„Du willst ihn zu seinem Freund bringen... gut ich werde dir helfen. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dass der Junge dazu wohl das Schloss verlassen wird. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, was du tust. Du bist dir sicher, dass Tom Harry nicht verletzten wird?"

„Ja, Minerva, ich bin mir sicher, dass Tom Harry nichts tun wird."

„Gut ich glaube dir, aber sollte Harry was passieren, dann wirst du ganz langsam sterben, das ist dir hoffentlich klar, und gleich danach, der, der Harry weh getan hat!"

Ich muss sagen, diese Frau konnte einem ganz schön Angst machen. „Ich weiß, Minerva. Keine Sorge Harry wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich dir!"

„Gut, was soll ich machen. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

„Ich bring Harry am Freitag nach dem Unterricht zu seinem Liebsten. Albus werden wir sagen, wenn ihm auffällt, dass Harry nicht da ist, dass er bei mir in Slytherin ist."

„Aber wird es nicht auffallen, dass er zu keiner Mahlzeit erscheint?"

„Sicher wird das auffallen, aber Draco und Blaise werden auch nicht erscheinen und im Kerker speisen. Wir sagen, Harry ist bei ihnen."

„Das wird Albus Verdacht, dass Draco der Vater ist aber verstärken. Das könnte die Beiden in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich weiß, aber Draco ist sich der Gefahr bewusst."

„Severus, es ist verrückt, aber es kann klappen!"

„Es wird klappen, solange du Albus abhältst und deine Zustimmung gibst, dass er in Slytherin ist."

„Natürlich. Aber wird Albus sich nicht wundern, dass Harry bei dir in Slytherin ist?"

„Vielleicht, aber wie du schon sagtest, er denkt Draco ist der Vater..."

„Ich verstehe. Von mir aus sehe ich kein Problem."

„Ich danke dir."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, du weißt dass ich für Harry alles tun würde."

„Ich weiß, Harry ist einfach ein wunderbarer Junge."

„Das ist er..."

„Ach ja, Minerva, noch etwas. Warum lässt du es zu, dass Dumbledore den Jungen so oft zu sich bestellt?"

„ER TUT WAS?"

„Albus ruft fast jeden Abend Harry zu sich. Es schafft Harry sehr, auch wenn er es zu verstecken versucht. Bitte versuch das ein wenig zu unterbinden. Bedenke Albus ist der Mörder von Harrys Eltern. Er hat James und Lilly in jener Nacht umgebracht. Harry weiß das. Es ist nicht leicht für ihn dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber zu sitzen."

„Severus, ich verspreche dir, Albus wird den Kleinen nicht noch einmal zu sich holen, ohne meine Zustimmung. Ich habe davon nichts gewusst. Na warte Albus, du kannst was erleben. Hat er den keinen Verstand mehr. Wenn er Harry weiter so tyrannisiert, denn anders kann ich das nun wirklich nicht nennen, hat das schlimme Folgen... Danke Severus, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich werde das mit Albus regeln. Nicht zufassen..."

Ich beglückwünschte mich zu meiner einmaligen Idee Minerva auf den Alten anzusetzen, nichts war gefährlicher und wirksamer als Minerva, wenn es um Albus und den Jungen ging. Und ja ich war mir sicher, dass sie dem Narren die Hölle heiß machen würde...

Wir besprachen noch einige Sachen, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Ich nickte Harry kurz zu und konnte erkennen, wie seine Augen zu leuchten begannen. Er hatte mich verstanden...

Ich war mir sicher, dass Draco und Blaise gerne mitmachen würden, schließlich hatten sie ein ganzes Wochenende so nur für sich. Sie mussten schließlich nichts mehr machen, außer in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben. Sie würden sicher wissen, was sie das ganze Wochenende anstellen konnten...

Und die Slytherin würden sicher Harry mitdecken, da machte ich mir keine Sorgen.

Jetzt musste ich nur noch Tom sagen, dass er am Wochenende Harry zu Besuch haben würde...

Severus POV Ende

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war gut gelaunt, er hatte endlich alle Aufsätze geschrieben, sogar den für Zaubertränke. Wie gut, dass Severus ihn immer ein wenig über die Schulter sah und ihm erklärte, was fehlte. Auch, wenn viele sagen würden, so konnte man nicht lernen, konnte Harry es so besser. Es brachte ihm einfach nichts, wenn er erst alles falsch aufschrieb, denn wenn er ehrlich war schaute er sich nie mehr seine Hausaufgaben an. Sie waren gemacht und damit erledigt.

Severus hatte ihm heute aber nicht nur bei den Aufsätzen geholfen, sondern ihm auch erklärt, was Harry am Wochenende erwarten würde. Harry war so glücklich und aufgeregt. Severus hatte wirklich sein Versprechen gehalten. Er würde Tom schon am Freitag Spätnachmittag wieder sehen! Jetzt musste er nur noch mit Ron und Hermine sprechen.

Sie mussten ihn schließlich in gewisser Weise mit decken. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie das schaffen würden. Schließlich würde McGonagall ihnen helfen. Sie mussten einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, dann liefen sie auch nicht in Gefahr in Dumbledore zu rennen und mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.

„Ron, Hermine könnt ihr kurz mitkommen?" die beiden schauten ihn fragend an.

„Harry kann ich auch mit?" fragte Neville, der neben Harry getreten war.

„Wenn du möchtest Neville, gerne."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben. Ginny war natürlich auch mit dabei. Sie wusste von Neville schon so einiges, außerdem hatte sie von den Zwillingen auch schon so einiges mitbekommen. Auch sie vertraute Harry.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute seine Freunde an.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ich möchte dieses Wochenende weg. Tom hat mich eingeladen, doch Dumbledore würde es auffallen. Deshalb brauch ich eure Hilfe, ihr sollt ihn glauben lassen, dass ich da bin. Severus hat schon alles organisiert. Es wird so aussehen, als sei ich in Slytherin bei Draco und Blaise."

„Aber wie wollt ihr das mit dem Essen machen?" fragte Neville.

„Daran haben wir auch gedacht, Neville. Severus wird sagen, dass wir unten im Kerker essen. Das machen die Slytherin ab und an mal. Draco und Blaise werden sich das Wochenende über nicht blicken lassen. Ihr müsst nach Möglichkeit auch hier im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Es wäre nicht besonders ratsam, wenn ihr zu Dumbledore müsstet. McGonagall wird euch davor auf jeden Fall bewahren. Sie weiß davon und sie wird helfen. Sagt einfach, wenn ihr gefragt werdet, wo ich bin, dass ich bei den Slytherin bin. Bei Draco und Blaise."

„Harry, das heizt dir Gerüchte noch mehr an..."

„Genau das soll es doch auch, Hermine."

„Was heißt hier Gerüchte?" kam es nun von Ginny.

„Hermine meint das Gerücht über Harry und Draco." Erklärte Ron seiner Schwester.

„Ach das meinst du. Aber Harry sag mal, wer ist es denn dann?" fragte Ginny und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an, auch Neville tat dies.

„Ginny, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Wirklich nicht, es würde dich, mich und mein Kind in Gefahr bringen. In große Gefahr."

„Harry du tust ja gerade so, als würden wir es gleich weiter erzählen." Schmollte Ginny.

„Schatz, ich kann ihn verstehen. Bedenke, was ich dir erzählt habe. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry weiß warum er uns nichts sagt. Vielleicht wird er uns später einmal erzählen wer der Mann in seinem Leben ist. Solange er glücklich ist kann es uns egal sein. Ginny nun lass Harry bitte."

„Aber ich will es doch wissen!" Doch Neville zog Ginny einfach zu sich und küsste sie vernichtend.

„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Aber Harry, wenn er dir weh tut, dann sag es mir. Ich kill ihn für dich."

„Danke, Ginny. Und auch dir danke, Neville."

„Keine Ursache, Harry. Wir werden dir helfen und allen sagen, dass du bei den Slytherin bist."

„Danke!"

Ron und Hermine nickten nur, für sie war klar, dass sie Harry helfen würden. Ein wenig erstaunt waren sie ja, als Harry Neville und Ginny auch mitgenommen hatte. Doch wie es schien hielten die beiden wirklich zu ihm.

Harry fieberte dem Wochenende entgegen. Endlich würde er wieder Tom sehen. Vielleicht würde das Kleine sich dann auch ein wenig beruhigen, wenn er wieder bei Tom war.

Nach der letzten Stunde am Freitag verabschiedete sich Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ron und Hermine. Zufällig traf er dann Professor McGonagall im Flur und fragte sie um Erlaubnis das Wochenende in Slytherin zu verbringen. Natürlich hatte sie nichts dagegen, solange er keinen Punktabzug von Professor Snape kassieren würde.

Dann ging er direkt in die Kerker. Da Dumbledore ihm folgte, beschloss er lieber doch noch bei Draco und Blaise vorbeizuschauen, schließlich wäre es jetzt wohl leicht auffällig, wenn er direkt zu Severus gehen würde.

Die Slytherin schauten ein klein wenig verwirrt, schließlich hatte Draco ihnen erzählt, dass Harry dieses Wochenende hier sein würde, aber eigentlich bei Tom war.

„Harry? Gibt es Problem?" wurde er sofort von Carla bestürmt. Die kleine Slytherin hatte ihn schon bei der Schneeballschlacht ins Herz geschlossen.

„Nein, nicht direkt, aber Dumbledore ist mir in die Kerker gefolgt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er hinter mir her ist oder ob er zu Severus wollte. Auf jeden Fall dachte ich, ich schau noch schnell hier vorbei..."

„Harry du bist hier immer willkommen. Ich denke Draco und Blaise freuen sich auch. Schließlich hast du ihnen ein freies Wochenende beschert. Die beiden sind in ihrem Zimmer."

„Danke Kate, ich werde noch bei ihnen vorbeischauen."

Auch Draco und Blaise waren überrascht Harry noch zu sehen. Aber sie freuten sich und dankten ihm.

Harry überlegte gerade, wie er herausbekommen sollte, ob bei Severus die Luft rein war. Aber er hatte dieses Mal nicht mit den Slytherins gerechnet. Als die drei wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, kam sofort Carla auf sie zu.

„Harry wir werden für dich schauen, ob Dumbledore noch bei Professor Snape ist."

„Wie wollt ihr das machen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ganz einfach, Kate und ich gehen zu Professor Snape, wenn Dumbledore nicht da ist, sagen wir ihm einfach, dass wir nur nachschauen wollten und wenn Dumbledore da ist, dann tun wir so, als ob wir eine Strafarbeit hätten. Und schon wissen wir bescheid. Das Spiel machen wir solange, bis Dumbledore weg ist." Grinste Carla.

„Wie, ihr macht freiwillig eine Strafarbeit? Ihr wisst schon, dass Severus euch eine aufbrummen wird?"

„Das ist uns klar. Und es macht uns nichts aus. Er wird uns schon nichts Schlimmes machen lassen. Außerdem sind wir ja zu zweit. Wir werden es schon überleben. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Und vielleicht müssen wir keine machen..."

„Ihr seid wirklich die besten!" strahlte Harry die Slytherins an.

„Also gut, dann geht mal schauen."

Kate und Carla hatten Glück, Dumbledore war nicht oder nicht mehr bei Professor Snape und so konnte Harry ohne weitere Probleme nach Riddle-Manor. Naja Harry hatte die üblichen Probleme mit dem Flohpulver, aber um zu Tom zu kommen, nahm er sogar dies in Kauf. Wie er doch das Flohen hasste!

Aber Toms Willkommens-Kuss entschädigte ihn für diese Reise...

„Tom, es ist so schön wieder hier zu sein."

„Es ist schön, dass du da bist! Harry ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Wir dich auch."

Tom runzelte kurz die Stirn.

„Sag, Harry, ärgert dich unser Schatz?"

„Könnte man so sagen. Es macht immer nachts seine Turnübungen."

„Na, mein Kleines. Noch nicht mal auf der Welt und schon ärgerst du deinen Dad, das ist nicht in Ordnung." Sprach Tom zu Harrys Bauch und strich sanft darüber.

Harry kicherte nur.

Die beiden bekamen gar nicht mehr mit, wie Severus wieder zurück nach Hogwarts flohte.

Harry genoss das Wochenende mit Tom. Am Freitagabend massierte Tom Harry, da er viel zu verspannt war, besonders am Rücken. Harry genoss es, dass Tom sich so um ihn kümmerte.

Tom schlief die Nacht über bei Harry und als in der Nacht das Kleine wieder anfing rumzutoben, strich Tom sachte über den Bauch und sprach sanft mit dem Kleinen und wirklich, nach einiger Zeit wurde das Kleine auch wieder ruhiger und ließ Harry weiter schlafen.

Da Tom, Harry am nächsten Morgen schlafen ließ, war Harry am Samstag regelrecht erholt.

Als Harry dann endlich wach war, gingen die beiden in den Garten, wo Tom wieder einmal ein wunderbares Picknick vorbereitet hatte und Harry nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte.

„Du Tom, wie sieht das eigentlich aus mit der medizinischen Versorgung von dem Kleinen. In der Muggelwelt gibt es so was wie U-Untersuchungen. In der Zauberwelt gibt es so was nicht. Aber ich finde sie wichtig. Kann ich mit dem Kleinen zu einem Muggelarzt gehen?"

„Was ist eine U-Untersuchung?"

„Warte, ich glaub ich hab das Buch dabei." Harry wühlte kurz in seiner Tasche, die er mitgenommen hatte. „Ja hier ist es. Seite 67 hier."

Harry gab Tom das Buch.

_ Sie wissen es selbst. Besonders wichtig für die gesundheitliche Entwicklung eines Menschen sind die ersten Lebensjahre. Denn in der Kindheit werden die Weichen gestellt für das spätere körperliche und psychische Wohlbefinden._

_Gemeinsam mit den Ärzten haben die Muggel deshalb ein spezielles Untersuchungsprogramm für ihre Kinder von der Geburt bis zum 14ten Lebensjahr entwickelt. Es besteht aus zehn Untersuchungen, U1-U10, und dient dazu, Krankheiten und Fehlentwicklungen körperlicher und psychischer Art so früh wie möglich zu erkennen._

_Denn umso größer ist die Chance, dass ihrem Kind geholfen werden kann._

_Es geht bei der Früherkennung also nicht um die ärztliche Behandlung von akuten oder chronischen Krankheiten, sondern um Vorsorge mit dem Ziel, die Gesundheit zu erhalten bzw. schnellstmöglich wiederherzustellen._

_Im Folgenden möchten wir Sie über die Untersuchungen U1-U10 informieren:_

_TermineInhalte, u. a.:_

_U1unmittelbar nach GeburtKontrolle der Hautfarbe, Atmung, Muskeltätigkeit, Reflexe und des Herzschlages_

_U23.-10. LebenstagPrüfung des Entwicklungszustandes, u. a.Haut, Organe, Sinnesorgane, Skelett, Nervensystem, Stoffwechsel_

_U34.-6. LebenswocheOrganfunktionen, Ernährungszustand, Hüftgelenke, Gehör_

_U43.-4. LebensmonatMotorik, Skelett, Nervensystem, evtl. ersteSchutzimpfungen_

_U5 6.-7. LebensmonatReaktion der Sinnesorgan, Beweglichkeit, weitere Impfungen_

_U610.-12. LebensmonatPrüfung der Augen, Ohren und Muskeln, Sprachentwicklung, Bewegungskontrolle; weiter Impfungen_

_U721.-24. LebensmonatAugen und Ohren, Sprachentwicklung, Bewegung_

_U843.-48. LebensmonatOrganfunktion, Geschicklichkeit, Sprachentwicklung_

_U960.-64. LebensmonatOrganfunktion, Geschicklichkeit, Sprachentwicklung, Schulfähigkeit_

_U1013.-15. LebensjahrSkelett, Wachstum, körperlicheEntwicklung, Pubertätsentwicklung, psychisches Befinden, Impfstatus_

_Die oben Genannten Untersuchungen werden in der Regel nur von Muggeln vorgenommen. Bei den Zauberern gibt es solche Vorsorgemaßnahmen nicht. Die Vorsorge wird in der Regel von der Mutter oder den Großmüttern übernommen. _

„Hört sich ganz vernünftig an. Wenn du es möchtest, kannst du gerne mit unserem Kleinen zu den Untersuchungen gehen. Doch wirst du da keine Probleme haben wegen irgendwelchen Papieren? Die Muggel brauchen doch ständig so was."

„Ich werde einfach Poppy fragen, ob sie mir so was ausstellen kann."

„Harry, wie ist es eigentlich in den Ferien? Meinst du, du kommst mit deinen Verwandten zurecht? Werden sie dich mit dem Kleinen aufnehmen? Ich weiß von Severus, dass sie komisch sind..."

„Wie jetzt? Ich darf es auch in den Ferien haben?"

„Aber sicher doch. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Harry, du wirst dich um das Kleine kümmern. Ob es dir passt oder nicht."

„Danke Tom!"

Sie machten noch einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang, der dann für Harry in der Badewanne endete, obwohl er abstritt, dass ihm die Füße wehtaten. Tom machte dem einen kurzen Prozess und schnappte sich Harry, der auf dem Bett lag und zog ihn mit ins Bad, wo schon eine volle Badwanne auf ihn wartete. Dieses schöne, volle, warme Bad ließ dann auch Harrys Widerstand dahinschmelzen und er stieg in die Wanne. Natürlich hatte er vorher Tom aus dem Bad geworfen, mit dem Versprechen, dass er in 10 Minuten wieder kommen dürfte, er nur eben kurz seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Tom tat Harry den Gefallen und ließ ihn eine Weile alleine.

Nach einer viertel Stunde kam er wieder und stieg zu Harry in die Wanne. Die beiden hatten eine Menge Spaß, wobei sie das Bad leicht unter Wasser setzten.

Nachdem sie genug gebadet hatten, aßen sie noch zu Abend. Danach setzten sie sich noch eine Weile ins Wohnzimmer, doch Harry war irgendwie müde und gähnte die ganze Zeit, so dass Tom ihn kurzerhand ins Bett steckte.

In dieser Nacht strampelte das Kleine nicht und Harry konnte durchschlafen. So war er am Sonntag richtig erholt. Er genoss den letzten Tag mit Tom, doch gegen Nachmittag bekam Harry ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schließlich hatte er nun ein ganzes Wochenende nichts für die Schule und die Prüfungen gemacht.

„Harry was ist denn? War das Wochenende nicht schön?" fragte Tom, als Harry mit besorgtem Gesicht in der Eingangshalle stand. Severus würde ihn gleich abholen kommen.

„Doch Tom, das Wochenende war wunderschön. Besser noch als schön! Tom ich liebe dich. Aber ich habe das ganze Wochenende nichts für die Schule gemacht... Ich bin doch nicht gut genug..."

„Harry, du bist gut, ich bin mir sicher. Mach dir doch wegen den Prüfungen nicht so einen Stress. Außerdem bist du in der Praxis doch unschlagbar. Aber gut, machen wir einen Deal. Du kannst mich immer fragen, wenn du etwas nicht weißt. Nur nicht bei der Prüfung, da werde ich dir nicht helfen."

„Gut ich komme darauf zurück."

Severus kam und nahm Harry wieder mit. Harry beschloss, da es noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen war, ging er noch zu Draco und Blaise.

Gemeinsam mit den anderen Slytherin gingen sie dann zum Abendessen. Harry trennte sich von Draco und Blaise.

„Danke Draco, das war ein wunderschönes Wochenende! Müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen!"

„Das finde ich auch, Harry!" sagte Draco und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, dabei flüsterte „Damit sind wohl die Gerüchte bestätigt."

Harry grinste Draco an und nickte leicht.

Harry ging zu seinen Freunden.

„Hey Harry und wie war dein Wochenende mit Draco?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Herrlich. Das glaubt ihr nicht, wie schön es bei den Slytherin sein kann."

„Wir haben es bemerkt. Schließlich hat man euch nicht einmal gesehen." Kam es von Ginny.

„Wir waren eben sehr beschäftigt..."

„Das glauben wir dir gern." Kam es nun von Ron.

„Du siehst sehr erholt aus. Harry ich freu mich für dich. Du solltest das öfters machen. Ich meine ein Wochenende in Slytherin machen." Meinte Hermine. „Auch Draco sieht erholt aus..."

„Hermine, ich glaube das werde ich machen, aber erst nach den Prüfungen."

Die nächsten Wochen zogen nur so an Harry vorbei und er fragte sich wirklich wo die Zeit hin war. Es war einfach nicht auszuhalten. Harry lernte in jeder freien Minute. Sein Kleines ließ ihn immer noch nicht wirklich schlafen, aber er schaffte es einigermaßen damit klar zu kommen. Er hatte eben seinen Rythmus, dem seines Kindes angepasst und nun lernte er, wenn es wach war. Und nach dem Unterricht legte er sich hin und schlief einige Stunden. Seine Kameraden beneideten ihn darum, denn sie sahen nicht, dass Harry jede Nacht lernte, sie sahen nur, dass er schlief.

Harry schaute noch einmal auf den Mond und seufzte. Hoffentlich würde sein Kleines ihn wenigstens heute Nacht ein wenig schlafen lassen. Schließlich schrieb er morgen die erste Prüfung.

Das Kleine blieb seinem Motto treu und strampelte meist nachts, wenn Harry versuchte doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Harry konnte seinem Kind aber nicht wirklich böse sein, deshalb schrieb er oft nachts mit Tom. Denn Harry war der Meinung, dass wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, Tom auch nicht zu schlafen brauchte. Er weckte ihn immer über die Verbindung und dann schrieben sie. Meist fragte Tom, Harry noch ein wenig ab, denn er fand, dass wenn Harry schon nicht schlafen konnte, er auch gleich lernen konnte.

Harry fand es schön, dass Tom sich so sehr um ihn kümmerte und ihn auch abfragte, denn so konnte er noch besser lernen.

Die Prüfungen waren endlich vorbei. Das merkte man in Hogwarts ganz deutlich, die Spannung war von den meisten Schülern abgefallen und man sah sie nun draußen am See sitzen und ausgelassen reden.

Harry hatte bei den Prüfungen ein gutes Gefühl. Viele Fragen hatte er schon mit Tom durchgenommen. Und der praktische Teil verlief so gut wie fehlerfrei. Sicherlich hatte er bestanden.

Doch Harry war nicht so locker und gelöst, wie seine Mitschüler. Harry war leicht nervös, der Geburtstermin rückte immer näher...

Es war Ende Mai. Anfang Juni wollte Severus den kleinen Racker auf die Welt holen. Harry war nervös, wirklich nervös...

TBC

A/N.: So, das wars für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapi wird dann die Geburt kommen g sofern mir nicht noch was anderes einfällt und Harry sich mal wieder drückt. Denn eigentlich wollte ich in diesem Kapi schon zur Geburt kommen... Doch irgendwie... ging es nicht...

Ach ja, noch ein Wort zu Neville, ich weiß, dass er alles weiß, doch hat er Ginny nicht alles erzählt. Da er weiß, wie gefährlich es für Harry ist, sollte rauskommen, dass Tom der Vater ist... Also tut er so, als ob er nichts weiß...

Jetzt würde ich mich über einen Kommi sehr freuen g (mal ehrlich, wer tut das nicht?)

Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Pfingsten. Ich werde sie haben g

Eure vickysnape


	38. Tod?

Hallo Leute. Zuerst einmal, vielen Dank für die Vielen Kommis, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich die wirklich verdiene. Ihr macht mich auf jeden Fall zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt!

Dieses Kapi ist mehr oder weniger noch in Rohform. Was heißen will nicht gebetat und somit noch voller fehler.

Ich hoffe ihr habt starke Nerven... Ich für meinen Teil werde mich jetzt aus dem Staub machen, denn ich will keinem von euch begegnen schuldbewusst zu diesem Teil schaut

Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß...

vickysnape

38 Kapitel: Tod? 

Aufregung herrschte in der sonst recht friedlichen Krankenstation. Poppy lief aufgeregt um Harry rum, der leichenblass und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf einem der Krankenbetten lag.

Severus wusste immer noch nicht, was vorgefallen war, Ron und Hermine standen vor der Tür. Ihm ging es auch nicht besser, sie machten sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, weil sie Harry nicht hatten helfen können...

Severus war bewusst gewesen, dass Harry nicht wirklich in einer guten Verfassung war, doch dass es ihm so schlecht ging, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Verdammt, der Streit mit Tom, wegen nicht und wieder nichts... Dumbledore, der immer wieder an Harry rummachte... war ja klar, dass es Harry nicht wirklich gut gehen konnte.

Mit wachsamen Augen schaute er zu Madam Pomfrey, die ihr bestes gab, um Harry für den Eingriff vorzubereiten.

Harry war so unglücklich die Treppe runter gestürzt, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab, außer das Kind zu holen...

Doch was würde das für Harry bedeuten?

Besorgt schaute er, auf den sich vor schmerzen krümmenden Jungen...

Severus ging zu Harry und nahm seine kleine, blasse Hand und drückte sie sanft. Harry schaute zu ihm auf, die Schmerzen konnte man deutlich in den Augen des Jungen sehen, dennoch lächelte Harry leicht.

„Halte durch, gleich ist es vorbei." Flüsterte Severus und strich eine nasse Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht.

Madam Pomfrey die Harry ein leichtes Schmerzmittel spritzte schüttelte den Kopf.

Nach ihren kurzen Untersuchung stand fest, dass Harry in so schlechter Verfassung war, dass er einen Eingriff wohl nicht überleben würde. Das Schmerzmittel, dass man ihm für den Eingriff verabreichen musste, würde ihn bewusstlos machen.

Aber er musste das Kind bei Bewusstsein gebären, denn sonst würde das Kind nicht leben...

Einen Eingriff ohne diesen Trank, damit Harry bei Bewusstsein blieb, würde Harry das Leben kosten...

Besorgt schaute Severus auf seinen Schützling, der mehr Tod als lebendig auf dem Behandlungstisch vor ihm lag.

„Severus, es steht schlecht um Harry, ich kann entweder das Kind auf die Welt holen oder Harry helfen. Doch für einen der beiden wird es keine Rettung geben..."

Severus starrte Madam Pomfrey an, das durfte nicht sein. Er wurde blasser. Das durfte nicht sein...

„Madam Pomfrey... bitte, das Kind!" keuchte Harry und krümmte sich erneut.

Poppy schaute aber immer noch Severus an. Er würde für Harry entscheiden müssen...

„Severus, wen soll ich retten, er weiß nicht was er sagt, er spricht wie eine Mutter. Entscheide für den Jungen."

„Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte Severus schwach. Er konnte doch nicht entscheiden, wer leben und wer sterben musste...

„Du musst. Ich gebe dir kurze Zeit, um mit Harry zu sprechen. Wenn er sich wirklich für das Kind entscheidet, werde ich es bei vollem Bewusstsein holen müssen, denn er ist zu schwach für Schmerzmittel, du verstehst. Und er darf dabei nicht Bewusstlos werden, denn sonst wäre es umsonst gewesen..."

Severus nickte, er wusste was es hieß, soweit war er auch informiert.

Poppy ging um alles vorzubereiten.

„Harry, du bist wichtiger, als das Kind. Wir werden dich retten!" flehte Severus und sah zu dem Jungen der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, rette Toms Kind und bring es zu ihm. Es ist sein Erbe!" keuchte Harry und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Es war zuviel.

„Harry du weißt nicht was das heißt!" versuchte es Severus erneut, die Vorstellung, was Harrys Worte für den Jungen bedeuteten, war einfach nur Horror...

„Doch, Severus ich weiß es. Ein Kaiserschnitt ohne Betäubung oder nur mit schwacher. Bitte hol Madam Pomfrey ich kann nicht mehr lange." Severus wand sich zum gehen. „Severus danke" flüsterte Harry.

Tom? fragte Harry, er wollte ihn noch einmal hören.

Harry? Was gibt's? 

Der Streit tut mir leid, du hattest recht... Tom es ist soweit, dein Erbe wird gleich das Licht der Welt erblicken. Sei ihm ein guter Vater. 

Jetzt schon? Harry was ist los? 

Die Wehen, keine Angst, ich werde deinen Erben das Leben schenken. 

Harry, was ist los? 

Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr antworten. Er konnte es Tom nicht sagen... Außerdem brauchte er jetzt all seine Kraft für den Eingriff...

Severus kam mit Madam Pomfrey zurück, sie begann alles vorzubereiten. Harry streckte sachte die Hand nach Severus aus. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, nicht jetzt. Severus nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Er weiß es!" murmelte er noch, dann sah er zu Madam Pomfrey und nickte.

Madam Pomfrey tat es nicht gern, doch sie akzeptierte Harrys Entscheidung, sie als Mutter konnte es nachvollziehen. Jede Mutter würde sich wohl so entscheiden...

Sie beeilte sich und band Harry am Tisch fest, er würde sicher zusammenzucken, mit einen letzten Blick zu dem Jungen, machte den Schnitt. Harry schrie, es tat ihr in den Ohren weh. Dennoch arbeitete sie schnell, denn Harry würde nicht lange durchhalten und sein Kind sollte leben.

Nach 5 Minuten hatte Madam Pomfrey, Harrys Sohn auf die Welt gebracht. Severus hatte die ganze Zeit Harrys Hand gehalten.

Harry hatte bis zum Schluss das Bewusstsein behalten, doch beim ersten Schrei des Kindes hatte er sich erlaubt in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Auf Grund des hohen Blutverlustes gab es keine Rettung mehr für den Jungen. Madam Pomfrey konnte die Wunden nicht magisch heilen lassen, da der Körper von Harry immer noch Immun gegen Magie war.

„Severus nimm den Kleinen und bring ihn raus, ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Ich denke, du kennst den Vater, des Kleinen?" Ein nicken von Severus, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Er sah auf Harry, der sich nicht mehr regte. Ein tiefer Stich traf sein Herz. Harry war für ihn wie ein Sohn gewesen. Und nun hatte er ihn verloren.

„Severus, danke, dass du bei dem Jungen warst!" sagte Poppy noch und legte Severus das kleine Bündel in die Hände, unablässig liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie hatte Harry gern gehabt.

Severus schaute auf den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen. Doch dann verließ er die Krankenstation. Immer mehr Tränen verließen seine Augen und wanderten über sein Gesicht. Draußen fragten ihn Ron und Hermine, was los wäre, doch ein Blick auf Severus mit Harrys Sohn sagte ihnen schon alles.

„Harry, er hat die Geburt nicht überlebt." Brachte Severus mühsam raus. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht an Rons Hals. „Ihr könnt nachher zu mir ins Büro kommen, ich muss jetzt zu Tom, das Kleine muss so schnell wie möglich raus aus Hogwarts."

„Severus schon gut, geh, beeil dich!" flüsterte Hermine leise. Auch sie hatte gewusst, dass es wohl so kommen würde. Schon in dem Augenblick, wo sie Harry hatte fallen sehen.

Severus nickte und stürmte in sein Büro von dort reiste er nach Riddel-Manor.

Tom war wie immer in seinem Thonsaal und Severus betrat diesen. Er verbeugte sich nicht, wie es eigentlich von ihm erwartet wurde. Er ging direkt auf Tom zu der zu ihm sah. Severus konnte die Angst in den Augen von Tom sehen und fast wünschte er sich, er könnte sie ihm nehmen.

Schnell legte er Tom seinen Kind in den Arm. Das war zuviel für Severus, er brach weinend zusammen.

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Tom. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, und dass Severus so schlecht aussah, bestärkte dieses Gefühl... Nie hatte er Severus so gesehen.

„Er" Severus schluckte. „ist gestürzt, Madam Pomfrey musste das Kind holen, doch Harrys Zustand war zu instabil. Der Stress einfach alles hat ihn mehr zugesetzt, als wir gedacht haben. Sie konnte nur noch einem das Leben retten. Harry wollte das wir dem Kind helfen, er hat die Geburt nicht überlebt. Tom es tut mir leid... Harry ist vor wenigen Minuten gestorben..."

Tom brach in Tränen aus und drückte das Kleine näher an sich. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass sein Harry tot sein sollte. Tod!

„Warum? Warum habt ihr Harry nicht gerettet?" schluchzte Tom nun.

„Er hat dich geliebt, er wollte dir dein Erben schenken. Er wäre nie wieder der selbe geworden, wenn er sich für sein Leben entschieden hätte. Harry hat sein Kleines so sehr geliebt, genauso wie er dich geliebt hat." Sagte Severus.

„Ich weiß, Severus ich weiß. Und ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe." Schluchzte Tom.

„Er hat es gewusst. Tom glaub mir, er wusste es..." sagte Severus, auch wenn er wusste, dass Harry sich immer wieder gefragt hatte ob Tom ihn liebte... doch er würde dies Tom nicht sagen...

TBC?

A/N.: hüstel einmal ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke schaut. Ich muss sagen, eine wirklich gute Stelle um Schluss zu machen und Kommi-Antworten hier hinzustellen, oder?

zu dem Schlägertypen schaut ähm gut ihr überzeugt mich... keine Kommi-Antworten und ich schreib weiter? Okay?

WAHH nicht schlagen, ich schreib ja schon... zu Tom schaut, der sich gerade vor mir aufbaut

Panik kriegt schon gut, es geht weiter... nur nicht schlagen, bitte...

Severus schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Mühsam versuchte er sich zu orientieren wo er war. Er war nicht auf Hogwarts, soviel stand fest. Langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder.

HARRY!

So schnell wie heute war Severus wohl noch nie aus seinem Bett gestürmt.

Der Unfall... Das Kleine... Harry war Tod!

Severus eilte durch die Gänge. Wie hatte er überhaupt schlafen können? Er musste dafür sorgen, dass... nein er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, was Dumbledore mit dem Jungen gemacht haben könnte. Harry sollte hier seine letzte Ruhe finden.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gänge traf Severus auf Sirius, er ihn freudestrahlend entgegen kam. Severus war irritiert. Wie konnte Sirius nur so glücklich sein?

„Severus was hast du? Du bist ganz blass! Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Wie kannst mir gut gehen?" knurrte Severus zurück. Wie konnte Sirius ihn das nur fragen? Warum war eigentlich er so fröhlich, wo doch Harry tot war?

„Severus was ist los?" fragte Sirius und drückte Severus, da an die Wand, da Severus einfach nicht anhielt.

„Lass mich los. Ich muss doch zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry..."

„Was ist mit Harry?" kam sofort die Gegenfrage von Sirius und ein hauch Sorgen war darin zu hören.

„Wie was ist mir Harry? Verdammt er ist tot, weil wir nicht aufgepasst haben!" schrie Severus.

Sirius wurde blass wie eine Wand. Er zitterte und ließ Severus los.

„Das, das kann nicht sein. Bitte sag, dass du scherzt!" verlangte Sirius. „Was? Wie? Ich meine wie ist es passiert?"

„Die Treppe... die Geburt... Sirius, Tom hat es doch erzählt! Erinnerst du dich nicht an das Treffen?"

„Doch Severus, das tue ich, aber da hat er nichts dergleichen gesagt. Es ging um das Ministerium... Er meinte nur, dass Harry wohl bald sein Kind bekommen würde..." Sirius sank auf die Knie. Harry sollte tot sein. Sein Harry, das durfte nicht sein. Severus hatte doch gesagt, dass es Harry gut ging. Dass er bei guter Verfassung war... Wie konnte das sein? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht...

„Sirius...wo warst du? Das Ministerium... Tom hat aufgehört damit Voldemort zu sein. Er ist nur noch für Harrys Kind da..."

Sirius schaute Severus besorgt an. „Severus, nein. Tom hat nicht aufgehört Voldemort zu sein. Und Harrys Kind ist nicht hier. Es müsste noch in Harry sein. Was ist denn los mit dir? Ist ein Trank schief gegangen?"

Severus schaute Sirius an. Was war hier los?

„Harry ist doch tot, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß davon nichts. Los, lass uns zu Tom gehen. Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass Harry tot sein soll?"

„Ich war doch dabei... Poppy, sie hat das Kind holen müssen... Aber Harry konnte sie nicht helfen..."

„Stopp, warte mal. Warum sollte sie Harry nicht helfen können? Angenommen es stimmt..."

„Sie sagte, die Wunden wären nicht zu heilen..."

„Mit Magie nicht, aber nach Muggelart... Severus vielleicht hast du schlecht geschlafen."

Auch wenn Sirius versuchte Severus aufzuheitern, es gelang ihm nicht. Sirius war zu erschrocken über Severus Worte um noch rational zu denken. Die Vorstellung Harry zu verlieren schaffte wohl beiden Männer.

Endlich waren sie bei Tom, der friedlich schlief.

Severus schaute sich um. Irgendwie gab es ihm Hoffnung, dass er keine Wiege sah und auch kein Baby.

Sirius weckte in zwischen Tom.

„Was wollt ihr zwei?" fragte Tom überrascht.

Severus wollte schon erzählen, doch Sirius war schnell.

„Tom, könntest du kurz mal Harry fragen, wie es ihm geht?"

„Warum, was ist los?"

„Severus hatte einen Albtraum. Bitte frag ihn. Und sag ihm liebe grüße!"

Tom konzentrierte sich. Dann grinste er.

„Sirius, wenn du ihn noch einmal wegen so was weckst, dann killt er dich, wenn er dich das nächste mal sieht." Meinte Tom.

Severus hörte, was Tom sagte und war so unendlich erleichtert, dass er zusammenbrach und haltlos zu weinen anfing. Sein Harry war doch nicht Tod... Dann war das alles nur ein Traum? Er hatte nicht mitansehen müssen, wie Harry unter Qualen starb?

Es war ein Albtraum. Tom ging zu Severus, Sirius hatte ihm versucht zu erklären, was mit Severus los war, und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm.

„Psst, ruhig, beruhig dich wieder. Ich verspreche dir Harry lebt und es geht ihm gut. Naja, er wird gerade von unserem Kleinen getreten, aber es geht ihm gut! Komm..."

Tom hob Severus hoch und legte ihn in sein Bett.

„Tom, bitte les mich und schau dir die Bilder an..." flüsterte Severus. Tom nickte leicht und zog seinen Zauberstab um Severus zu lesen.

Als er alles gesehen hatte war Tom ebenso blass wie Severus.

„Ich versteh dich. Ich denke, ich hätte es auch geglaubt. Aber es ist nicht wahr und zu so was wird es nicht kommen. Poppy würde das nie zulassen, sie hätte Hilfe geholt in Wirklichkeit. Und du hättest Lucius geholt. So würde es nie ablaufen. Außerdem sagst du doch selbst, dass es Harry körperlich gut geht und die Dinge zwischen uns sind geklärt. So würde es nie kommen. Hörst du!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Danke Tom, danke, dass du mit Harry gesprochen hast und ihm das Kind lässt. Denn ohne dieses Versprechen, könnte es wirklich so kommen. Das weißt du!"

Tom nickte nur dann legte er sich zu Severus hin und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich Severus.

„Tom, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde gerne nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Sag Harry liebe Grüße von mir. Sag Dumbledore, dass Voldemort vorhat die Quidditschspiele zu stören. Ich denke einige meiner Todesser werden sich freuen, wenn sie mal ab und zu ein paar Quidditischspiele sehen dürfen. Mal sehen, was der Alte dagegen unternehmen wird. Und denk dran. Du hast einen Crucio abbekommen, weil du zu spät warst!"

Severus nickte. „Ja, MyLord, ich werde es Dumbledore sagen. Gute Nacht Tom."

„Nacht Severus."

TBC

A/N.: So hier bin ich wieder. Tom ist wieder friedlich, die Schlägertypen wieder weg froh ist

Ich weiß, ich wollte langsam zum Ende kommen, aber ShadowRiddle meinte ich müsste diesen Teil noch einschieben und Kiki1966d fand die Idee auch nicht schlecht. kicher Ganz zu schweigen von meiner Sadistischen Seite... Ich hoffe ihr habt es überlebt...

Ihr dürft mich jetzt Killen, wenn ihr wollt...

Ich werde versuchen Sonntag Abend oder Montag Abend das wirkliche Kapi 38 Hochzustellen. Sollte ich da noch leben...

Und mit ein paar Kommis, geht das noch leichter g

Nein im Ernst mich würde eure Meinung zu diesem Teil wirklich interessieren, vor allem, weil der Traum von Severus, mal mein Ende war g

Aber Tom und Harry konnten mich überzeugen, es auf keinen Fall so enden zu lassen. Und ich habe war von ihrer Idee überzeugt. g

Was für euch leider bedeutet ihr müsst noch eine Weile lesen, bis ich es mal schaffe zum ende zu kommen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Diese ff wird einfach immer länger und länger und ich schaffe es einfach nicht zum ende vorzustoßen... Sorry Leute, aber ich komm nicht zum Ende... ich hoffe ihr lauft nicht davon. kicher

Eure vickysnape


	39. Es ist soweit überarbeitet

So Leute, hier bin ich wieder mit dem versprochenen Echten 38 Kapi...

Ich danke für die vielen Kommis. Ich hab euch doch auch so lieb kicher... ich hoffe es versöhnt euch wieder sich dennoch verstecken tut, man kann ja nie wissen...

Dieser Teil wurde wieder von Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle gebetat und sie haben eine Menge damit zu tun gehabt g... Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch und eure Hinweise tun würde!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und bitte lasst mich leben g

Eure vickysnape

38b. Kapitel:

Severus hatte sich von seinem Traum erholt. Es wunderte ihn nur eins, warum träumte er so was. Durch diesen Traum war ihm aber klar geworden, wie sehr er Harry mochte. Der Traum hatte ihn näher an Harry gebracht.

Die Tage vergingen und Harry freute sich einerseits riesig sein Kleines in den Händen zu halten, andererseits hatte er unheimliche Angst davor, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er es in gewisser Weise verlieren würde.

Gut, Tom hatte ihm ja versprochen, dass er das Kleine behalten durfte und Harry glaubte ihm das auch. Doch konnte er das wirklich schaffen? Konnte er sich um ein Kind kümmern? Was, wenn er ein schlechter Vater war? Er alles falsch machte? Er wusste doch wieder einmal nicht wirklich, was auf ihn zukommen würde...

Er hatte zwar jedes Buch über dieses Thema gelesen und theoretisch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er alles wusste, was er tun musste, doch würde er es auch praktisch hinbekommen?

Tom hegte da keine Zweifel. Das sagte er ihm immer und immer wieder, wenn sie sich unterhielten oder miteinander schrieben.

Anfang Juni bestellte Severus Harry in sein Büro.

Harry war darüber ein klein wenig irritiert, denn warum sollte Severus ihn ins Büro bestellen. Sie trafen sich ja immer noch jeden zweiten Abend, damit Harry seinen Unterricht wegen Voldemort bekam.

Harry klopfte an und wartete darauf, dass er rein gebeten wurde.

„Herein!" klang es kalt von drinnen. Diese kalte Stimme hatte etwas Warnendes an sich und Harry ging in den Sicherheitsmodus. Er verstellte sich wieder und war angespannt.

„Professor Snape, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" fragte Harry als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sofort war ihm Dumbledore ins Auge gestochen, der vor Severus Schreibtisch saß. Das erklärte Severus Verhalten eindeutig.

„Mr. Potter würden Sie sich bitte setzen? Der Direktor und ich haben ein paar Fragen an Sie!"

Harry nickte nur und schaute Dumbledore leicht ängstlich an.

„Was gibt es?"

„Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore und ich sind der Meinung, dass Sie nun lange genug geschwiegen haben. Wer ist der Vater ihres Kindes? In wenigen Tagen wird es zur Welt kommen und da..."

„Dachten Sie sich, dass ich es ihnen sagen würde? Nein, niemals. Wer der Vater ist, geht niemanden etwas an!" sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute trotzig in eine andere Richtung. „Das ist ja wohl ausschließlich meine Sache. Ich kann mit wem ich will ins Bett steigen und ein Kind bekommen. Sie und auch Professor Dumbledore sind nicht meine Eltern! Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich mir von ihnen was vorschreiben lasse!"

Severus musste leicht über diesen Jungen grinsen. Harry war einfach unmöglich. Aber gut, so würde er es einfacher haben.

„Mr. Potter nun überlegen Sie doch mal. Es ist doch nur zum Schutz ihres Partners vor dem Dunklen Lord."

„Harry nun werde endlich vernünftig! Sonst müssen wir andere Seiten aufziehen!" kam es nun von Dumbledore, seine Stimme hatte jede Wärme verloren, sie war nur noch kalt und schneidend.

„Es tut mir Leid Professor. Ich werde es Ihnen sicher nicht sagen. Nicht freiwillig und ich bitte Sie, verstehen Sie das!"

„Harry, Professor Snape kennt Mittel und Wege Sie zum Reden zu bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, du willst Sie nicht kennen lernen. Also bitte rede mit uns."

„Professor Dumbledore soll, das eine Drohung sein? Was bitte sollte Professor Snape mir denn tun? In Okklumentik bin ich so gut wie er, er hat all die Wochen nichts aus mir heraus bekommen, wieso sollte er es nun können? War wohl nicht so klug mir das beizubringen, nicht war Professor Dumbledore?"

„Mr. Potter benehmen Sie sich. Werden Sie nicht unverschämt.

Aber wer redet hier von Leglimentik, haben Sie, schon mal was von Veritaserum gehört? Ein paar Tropfen reichen, um Sie singen zu lassen!"

„Das wagen Sie nicht!" kam es kalt von Harry und er funkelte Professor Snape böse an. Harry konnte in den Augen von Severus erkennen, dass er sich Sorgen machte, aber auch, dass Severus alles im Griff zu haben schien, denn Panik oder Furcht war nicht zu erkennen.

„Wenn du uns keine andere Möglichkeit gibst, werden wir wohl zu diesem Mittel greifen. Bedenke, du bist noch Minderjährig, du wirst kein Recht haben, dich um dein Kind zu kümmern. Und Sirius ist tot...

Wenn dein Partner Volljährig ist, wird er das Sorgerecht bekommen, ansonsten werde ich es übernehmen." Kam es Dumbledore, Harry fixierte ihn. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Dumbledore durfte nicht das Sorgerecht bekommen.

Tom, Dumbledore behauptet ich bekomme nicht das Sorgerecht für unser Kind. Er will es haben.

Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, das haben wir schon geregelt. Der Alte wird es auf keinen Fall bekommen, denn vorher würde es an die Dursleys gehen, aber ich versichere dir, wir haben alles im Griff...

Puh, da bin ich beruhigt. Ich dachte schon. Aber unser Kind braucht keinen Vormund, es hat ja dich!

Harry bitte mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, ich habe alles im Griff.

„Professor Dumbledore lassen Sie das mit dem Sorgerecht nur meine Sorge sein. Ich kann ihnen versichern, Sie müssen sich nicht darum kümmern." Gab Harry patzig zurück. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie es bekommen würden, Sie sind viel zu alt dafür und ein wenig kann ich da noch mitreden. Schließlich ist es mein Kind."

„Harry, nun sei nicht so stur. Bedenke was Voldemort mit dem Kind tun könnte. Du kannst es hier nicht behalten. Es muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Ich bin mir sicher, die Dursleys werden sich gut um das Kleine kümmern."

„Das werden Sie nicht tun! Mein Kind wächst nicht bei den Dursleys auf! Nur über meine Leiche! Wenn Sie das tun, dann können Sie mich vergessen. Ich laufe zu Voldemort über! Also denken Sie nicht einmal daran!"

„Harry, werde doch vernünftig. Voldemort würde dich töten! Und dein Kind auch!"

„Dann sterben wir lieber, als dass mein Kind bei den Dursleys aufwächst."

„Harry, genau deswegen will ich wissen wer der andere Vater ist. Vielleicht kann das Kind bei ihm bleiben..."

Harry begann zu lachen. Es war ein freudloses Lachen. „Sie geben wohl nie auf Professor. Aber ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen. Niemals."

„Harry nun sei doch nicht so stur! Komm schon, rede. In ein paar Tagen werden wir es ja sowieso wissen." Versuchte es Dumbledore noch einmal.

„Warum sind Sie sich so sicher, dass man dem Kind ansieht, wer sein Vater ist? Die meisten Babys haben dunkle Haare und blaue Augen. Wollen Sie also sagen, jeder Junge mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen könnte in Frage kommen?" Harry sah Dumbledore geringschätzig an.

„Harry, es kommt nicht nur auf das Aussehen an. Wir werden einen Vaterschaftstest machen. Wobei, wenn mein Verdacht stimmt, wird das nicht mehr nötig sein wird. Das Blut der Malfoy ist sehr stark und die Malfoy-Genen zeigt sich auch schon bei den Babys. Harry ist Mr. Malfoy der andere Vater?"

Harry sah Dumbledore an und grinste. „Also wirklich Professor, glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mit Mr. Malfoy ins Bett steigen. Er ist doch verheiratet. Da würde ich doch lieber Draco nehmen. Der sieht wenigstens noch gut aus." Harry sah Dumbledores Augen aufblitzen. Sollte der Alte doch glauben, das war eben ein Geständnis, ihm war es egal. Draco war definitiv nicht der Vater... Und ein Vaterschaftstest würde der Alte nur über seine Leiche machen!

„Harry, ich glaube, du solltest dich mit Madam Pomfrey unterhalten, wegen der Geburt. Und wenn du reden möchtest, dann kannst du immer zu mir kommen." Dumbledores Stimme war wieder warm und weich. Er dachte ja, er hätte aus Harry so was wie eine Offenbarung errungen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das werde ich machen." Sagte Harry. „Ist sonst noch was?"

„Ja! Heute Abend werden wir die Lektion von gestern nachholen, ich hoffe Sie sind dieses Mal besser!" kam es kalt von Professor Snape.

Dumbledore erhob sich und verließ mit einem Grinsen das Büro. Severus würde Harry noch einige Stunden trainieren, da war er sich sicher. Außerdem wusste Dumbledore nun, wer der andere Vater war. Jetzt musste er nur noch schlau mit diesen Informationen umgehen... Das Balg würde er Harry auf jeden Fall nehmen. Dann wäre der Junge wieder absolut in seiner Hand. Denn das konnte ja nicht angehen, der Kleine wurde wirklich zu aufmüpfig. Nicht sagen wollen, wer der Vater war...

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Dursleys dazu bringen auf das Balg aufzupassen. Und wenn Harry artig war, würde er ihm vielleicht sogar erlauben, dass er sein Balg besuchen ging. Das würde Harry gefügig machen... Denn für die Familie tat er alles. Dumbledore glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Harry zu Voldemort überlaufen würde, denn er würde das Leben seines Kindes schützen wollen... Er würde es nicht zu Voldemort bringen, niemals.

Harry wurde aber nicht, wie Dumbledore es annahm von Professor Snape fertig gemacht, eher das Gegenteil...

„Harry, wie geht es dir? Alles okay?"

„Mir geht es gut. Noch keine Anzeichen. Ich bin nur ein wenig nervös, das ist alles. Ich freu mich schon darauf das Kleine in meinen Armen zu halten."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Tom ist auch schon gespannt. Er kann es ebenfalls nicht mehr abwarten. Aber Harry sag, weißt du was auf dich zukommt?"

„Ich habe einiges darüber gelesen. Aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Wirst du dabei sein? Bitte?"

„Wenn du es möchtest werde ich dabei sein. Poppy wird den Eingriff allerdings durchführen, sie ist erfahrener und kann Narben besser behandeln. Man wird also nichts davon sehen." Harry nickte nur. „Möchtest du eigentlich bei Bewusstsein bleiben?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall!"

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Gut, Poppy, wird dir einen Trank geben, der deinen Unterleib betäubt. Du wirst nichts spüren. Dann wird dir Poppy den Bauch öffnen und dein Kind auf die Welt bringen. Dabei ist es wichtig, dass du den Wunsch hast, deinem Kind das Leben zu schenken. Sonst könnte es ein klein wenig problematisch werden."

„Ich weiß, und ich kann dir versprechen ich will, dass mein Kleines lebt. Ich darf es doch behalten, ich fürchte mich nicht davor es auf die Welt zu bringen."

„Dann ist es gut. Du wirst dein Kleines gleich bekommen, wenn es da ist. Später wird man es reinigen und mit den Zauber versehen. Wenn du möchtest bekommt es auch einen Schutzzauber von mir, den von meiner Familie."

„Severus, was für eine Ehre. Gerne nehme ich diese Geschenk an."

„Harry, du machst mich damit zu einem sehr glücklichen Menschen. Danke!"

„Ich danke dir, ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Du bist für mich so was wie ein Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, James hätte kein besserer Vater sein können."

Harry sah Severus nicht an, er hatte ein wenig Angst, was nun kommen würde, aber er musste es einfach sagen.

„Harry, sieh mich bitte an." Harry hob langsam den Kopf und sah Severus in die Augen. Severus stand auf und kniete sich vor den Jungen. „Du bist für mich auch so was wie ein Sohn geworden in den letzten Monaten. Dass du mich wie ein Vater siehst ist für mich das wertvollste Geschenk, dass du mir machen konntest. Ich danke dir. Du bist immer bei mir Willkommen!"

„Heißt das du bist dann jetzt so was wie mein Dad?"

„Wenn du es willst, gerne!"

„Natürlich will ich das! Das heißt dann aber, dass du Großvater wirst." kicherte Harry.

„Das heißt es wohl. Großvater... bin ich wirklich schon so alt?"

„Ja..."

„Oh du kleiner Frechdachs!"

Severus wuschelte Harry durch die Haare und lachte dabei.

„Severus, wie ist das mit dem Sorgerecht? Tom meinte, er hätte es im Griff. Wie will er das denn machen?"

„Tom wird es nicht nehmen können, da er sich sonst im Ministerium melden müsste. Es geht an deine Tante. Keine Sorge Lucius war schon bei ihr und hat das mit ihr geklärt. Sie war nicht wirklich einverstanden, aber sie wird es nehmen. Sie hat sich mit einem Vertrag verpflichtet nichts zu tun, was Dumbledore von ihr will. Also keine Sorge. Außerdem hat sie uns gebeten, dass sie nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben will. Es ist also so, als ob du das Sorgerecht hast, sie redet dir nicht rein. Und sollte dennoch was sein, was ich nicht glaube, wird Tom das Sorgerecht übernehmen. Aber das auch nur ganz zur Not."

„Das ist gut."

Am Dienstagnachmittag nach dem Unterricht ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine zur Krankenstation. Heute wollten sie das Kleine zur Welt bringen. Harry wusste nicht so genau, wer aufgeregter war, Tom oder er. Tom fragte ihn so alle fünf Minuten ob es ihm gut ging oder ob er nicht doch lieber nach Riddle-Manor kommen wollte. Irgendwann war es Harry zuviel geworden und er hatte Draco gebeten seinen Dad zu Tom zu schicken.

Doch Lucius war nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe. Denn auch er war aufgeregt und nervös und der aufgeregte Sirius, der um Tom herumschlich, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Man konnte also sagen, es herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre auf Riddle-Manor.

Arme Todesser, die zum Lord mussten, kamen völlig fertig wieder aus seinem Büro. Nicht selten hatte Voldemort ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt...

Tom konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten Sirius und Lucius ein wenig zu foltern, denn das würde ihm wohl nicht gut bekommen, wenn er wieder klar denken konnte. Also riss er sich zusammen.

Am Nachmittag kam dann auch Narzissa, da sie einen Hilferuf von ihrem Mann erhalten hatte. Sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie die drei völlig aufgelösten Männer im Wohnzimmer vorfand.

Tom drehte eine Runde um die andere durch das Zimmer, Lucius saß im Sessel und beobachtete seinen Freund und spielte mit seinem Gehstock, was immer ein deutliches Zeichen war, wenn er nervös war.

Sirius saß auf dem Sofa, stand auf, ging zum Fenster schaute hinaus und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa. Die drei machten sich gegenseitig nervös...

Narzissa ging als erstes zu Tom und zwang ihn in den Sessel, obwohl er protestierte, doch ein Blick von ihr und Tom verstummte. Dann zwang sie Sirius ebenfalls ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und Lucius nahm sie kurzerhand den Stock weg. Dann ging sie zur Bar und verteilte eine Runde Brandy an die Männer.

„So ihr drei, was ist los?"

„Harry, er bekommt bald sein Kind..." antwortete Tom und fragte wieder nach Harrys Befinden.

„Es geht ihm gut..." sagte Tom, als Harry ihm geantwortete hatte.

„Tom, natürlich geht es ihm gut. Poppy ist eine gute Schwester. Und jetzt hör auf Harry zu belästigen, er braucht nun seine Kraft für sein Kleines."

„Ist gut..." gab Tom kleinlaut zurück. „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen."

„Ich weiß, aber das hilft Harry auch nicht. Severus ist bei ihm. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

„Aber das Warten macht mich wahnsinnig... Müsste es nicht schon soweit sein?" kam es nun von Sirius.

„Dann kommt mal mit ihr drei Helden. Wir werden das Zimmer von dem Kleinen mal einrichten. Schließlich soll doch alles perfekt sein, oder?"

„Aber, Harry behält das Kind..." warf Tom ein.

„Und wenn es zu Besuch kommt?" gab Narzissa zurück. „Oder weißt du was besseres, um dich abzulenken?"

„Nein. Gut dann lass uns mal gehen..."

Hogwarts

Madam Pomfrey nahm Harry in Empfang, auch sie hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen genau erklärt, wie es heute nun ablaufen würde und was er zu tun hatte.

Severus kam, als Harry sich gerade umzog, in der Krankenstation an. Nachdem Severus die Krankenstation betreten hatte, warf Madam Pomfrey, Ron und Hermine aus der Krankenstation, denn nur sie und Severus würden bei der Geburt dabei sein.

Dann legte Madam Pomfrey einen Schutzzauber über die Räume, dass sie auch ungestört sein würden und nicht irgendwer reinkommen konnte. Nicht einmal Dumbledore würde das schaffen.

Dumbledore, ja das war so eine Sache für sich. Poppy haderte mit sich selbst, ob und wie weit sie ihm noch trauen konnte. Sie hatte erlebt, wie Dumbledore zu Harry gewesen war, und das gefiel ihr wirklich nicht. Und noch weniger gefiel ihr, dass Harry bis vor einigen Tagen noch täglich bei Severus war, um von ihm trainiert zu werden.

Harry hätte eigentlich spätestens im Achten Monat aufhören sollen mit der Zauberei, dass hatte sie Dumbledore auch gesagt, doch er wollte nicht hören. Er ließ den Jungen fast jeden Abend zu Severus um für einen Kampf zu trainieren, den ein Junge in seinem Alter nicht gewinnen konnte...

Wobei Poppy nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte, was Harry bei Severus gemacht hatte. Denn Severus war sehr besorgt um den Jungen, das hatte selbst sie schon erkannt. Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass er den Trank brauen durfte, den sie Harry verabreichen würde. Irgendwas lief da zwischen dem Professor und dem Jungen. Doch Harry schien es gut zu gehen, deshalb schwieg Poppy auch. Nur mit Minerva hatte sie einmal darüber gesprochen.

„Professor Snape, schön, dass sie da sind!" sagte Harry und legte sich ins Bett. Severus setzte sich zu ihm.

„Harry bitte, nenn mich Severus." Harry nickte nur und schaute zu Poppy, auf deren Lippen ein wissendes Lächeln lag.

Dann ging Poppy noch einmal in ihr Büro, um die letzten Dinge zu erledigen und Harry und Severus noch ein wenig mehr Zeit zu geben. Denn sie hatte bemerkt, wie sich der Junge entspannt hatte, als Severus gekommen war. Er vertraute Severus voll und ganz und das war sehr wichtig. Auch, wenn sie nicht wusste warum, aber der Junge würde es schon wissen.

„Okay. Gut, dass du da bist. Ron und Hermine warten draußen, sie sind genauso gespannt wie Tom. Lucius und Sirius sind bei ihm. Sirius macht ihn ganz nervös und Lucius ist mit den Nerven am Ende. Die einzige die einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt ist Narzissa. Ich schwöre dir, ohne sie wäre Sirius sicher schon nicht mehr am Leben..." erzählte Harry kichernd.

Harry das ist nicht lustig! Das nächste Mal bekomme ich das Kind! Und du kannst sehen wie das ist! Es ist schrecklich!

Du willst noch ein Kind?

Oh ich bitte dich Harry, bleib ernst!

Das bin ich... Gut, ich nehme dich beim Wort. Das nächste Mal bist du an der Reihe! Harry begann zu lachen.

„Was ist los?"

„Tom, er meinte, er würde das nächste Mal das Kind bekommen, da es viel schlimmer ist zu warten... Stell dir das doch mal vor..."

Auch Severus begann zu lachen.

„Gut, dann will ich aber nicht in seiner Nähe sein, wenn er Schwanger ist. Es hat ja schon gereicht, was er von dir abbekommen hat..."

Beide verstummten wieder als Poppy rein kam.

„So gut, dann wollen wir mal. Harry würdest du dich bitte hier her legen?" fragte Poppy und wies auf den Behandlungstisch.

Harry nickte nur und legte sich mit Severus Hilfe auf den Tisch.

„Hier, das musst du trinken und in ein paar Minuten kann es dann losgehen."

Harry nahm ihr den Becher ab und trank den Inhalt mit großen Schlücken. Vorsichtig nahm Severus die Hand von Harry und drückte sie leicht. Irgendwie fühlte sich Severus nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Eigentlich müsste Tom hier sein, aber das ging nun wirklich nicht.

„Harry, hast du schon einen Namen für dein Kind?" fragte Poppy um den Kleinen ein wenig abzulenken.

„Nein, darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich weiß doch noch nicht was es wird. Ich werde es nachher entscheiden."

„Das ist gut. So fühlst du das?" Poppy drückte auf Harrys Bauch herum.

„Nein. Nichts."

„Gut, dann geht es los. In ein paar Minuten wirst du dein Kind in den Armen halten. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja. Ich freu mich schon darauf!"

Tom, es geht los. Poppy macht gleich den ersten Schnitt.

Tom, wurde schneeweiß und schluckte. Es war soweit...

Gut. Ich liebe dich mein Schatz. Und ich wäre jetzt so gerne bei dir...

Ich weiß doch Tom. Ich liebe dich auch und unser Baby.

Harry beendete die Verbindung und schaute zu Severus, der ihm mit seiner einen Hand über den Kopf strich, die andere hielt Harry umklammert.

„So ihr beiden hier ist es." Ein Schrei erfüllte die Krankenstation von Hogwarts. „Es ist ein prächtiger Junge!"

Harry strahlte Severus an. Ein kleiner süßer Junge! Poppy legte dem glücklichen Jungen seinen Sohn in die Arme, dann machte sie sich daran Harry weiter zu versorgen. Der bekam davon überhaupt nichts mehr mit, so fasziniert war er von dem kleinen Wesen in seinen Armen.

Tom? Es ist ein Junge! Ein wunderschöner Junge. Tom, du hast einen Sohn!

Harry, wir haben einen Sohn! Harry, ich liebe dich!

Tom, er ist wunderschön!

Tom konnte darauf nichts mehr antworten, ihm liefen Tränen der Freude aus den Augen. Sirius schaute seinen Lord nur an, wusste er doch, was es hieß.

„Harry, er hat gerade seinen Sohn zur Welt gebracht!" stieß Tom hervor, als er sich gesammelt hatte. „Den Beiden geht es gut."

„Tom, das ist ja wunderbar!" rief Lucius und schüttelte Tom die Hand. Auch Sirius fiel Tom um den Hals. Narzissa strahlte nur und reichte, als letzte, Tom die Hand.

Harry, ich liebe dich. Gib unserem Schatz einen Kuss und sag ihm, dass ich mich freue, dass er endlich da ist!

Das mache ich!

Harry drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Mein Kleiner, dein Daddy lässt dir sagen, dass er sich freut, dass du endlich bei uns bist. Er hat dich genauso lieb wie ich."

Severus überwachte Poppy und half ihr ein wenig. Dann, als Harry soweit versorgt war, nahm er Harry den Kleinen ab und badete ihn.

Poppy nahm dann das Baby an sich und untersuchte es eingehen. Dann legte sie alle Schutzzauber über den Kleinen, die Harry gerne haben wollte. Sie hatte nicht nach den Gründen gefragt, warum Harry sein Kind so schützen wollte, sie tat es einfach.

Dann nahm sich Severus wieder das Kleine und er legte den Schutz der Snapes auf Harry und seinen Sohn. Harry würde wissen, wo der Kleine war und bei wem. Notfalls konnte er den Kleinen, mit einem einfachen Spruch, auch zu sich holen. Außerdem würde der Kleine von keinem angerührt werden können, von dem es Harry nicht wollte…

Dann legte er Harry seinen Sohn in die Arme. Harry lächelte glücklich.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?"

„Ja das ist er. Harry ich bin stolz auf dich. Soll ich Ron und Hermine zu dir lassen? Ich bin mir sicher, die Beiden warten schon gespannt."

„Ja bitte, hol sie."

Severus ging und ließ Ron und Hermine ein. Die beiden stürmten sofort zu Harry und waren hin und weg. Doch Harry wollte seinen Sohn nicht aus seinen Armen geben.

„Harry, er ist unglaublich süß!" meinte Hermine und strich dem Baby über den schwarzen Haarflaum.

„Ja, Hermine, das ist er."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Das ist wirklich dein Baby. Harry, Mann, das ist einfach unglaublich. Hast du schon einen Namen?" fragte Ron und schaute geschockt auf seinen Freund. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieses kleine Wesen wirklich einmal in Harry war. Das war einfach zu unglaublich...

„Ja Ron, es ist mein Baby. Ein Namen hab ich noch nicht... Mal sehen..."

Nach einigen Minuten schaute Harry zu Severus, der am Fenster stand. Poppy war in ihrem Büro, um die Geburtsurkunde auszufüllen und das Kleine im Ministerium zu melden.

„Severus, kommst du bitte. Hier nimm den Kleinen und mach mit ihm einen Besuch bei Tom. Er will ihn bestimmt sehen." Severus schaute Harry verwundert an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sich freuen. Los, bevor Dumbledore kommt und Fragen stellt..."

Severus nickte und verschwand mit dem Säugling auf dem Arm Richtung Kerker.

Tom, Severus kommt gleich zu dir!

Wieso was ist los?

Wirst du sehen...

Harry legte sich zurück. Die Geburt hatte ihn doch ein wenig angestrengt. Ron und Hermine blieben noch eine Weile bei ihm.

Harry! Das hast du nicht gemacht. Oh Gott, ist unser Sohn schön. Aber so klein und zierlich. Ich glaub, ich lass ihn lieber bei Severus...ich mach noch was kaputt.

Tom, nimm ihn in den Arm. Du kannst da nichts kaputt machen.

Oh er ist so klein und süß! Hast du schon einen Namen?

Nein, such dir einen aus.

Wie findest du Leon? Kleiner Löwe?

Das ist schön. Leon... und wie weiter?

Mh... Leon Alexander Potter und wenn du mich geheiratet hast, heißt er Leon Alexander Riddle.

Klingt schön. kam es müde von Harry.

Harry, ich werde dir das kleine Würmchen wieder zurückschicken, doch darf ich ihn noch eine Weile behalten?

Klar, ich bin so wie so müde. Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig schlafen. Gib Severus Leon wieder mit, wenn er wieder kommt.

Harry wartete nicht mehr auf eine Antwort, er schlief auf der Stelle ein. Nach einigen Stunden, draußen war es schon dunkel, wachte er wieder auf und schaute sich suchend um. Es fehlte etwas.

Kurz musste er überlegen. Sein Bauch war wieder flacher. Sein Kind war auf der Welt... Leon war bei seinem Daddy...

Harry fühlte sich einsam. Jetzt war er wieder alleine.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und kugelte sich zusammen. Sein Bauch schmerzte ein klein wenig, der Trank schien seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Aber morgen Früh würde auch dies weg sein, dass hatte Poppy gesagt.

Erschöpft schlief Harry wieder ein.

Riddle-Manor

Tom nahm Severus vorsichtig den Kleinen ab. Er war so unglaublich klein und zierlich. Behutsam hielt er seinen Sohn auf dem Arm. Er drehte sich um und ging zu Lucius und Sirius.

Sirius stellte sich neben Tom und schaute auf den Kleinen.

„Er ist so süß! Einfach unglaublich."

„Er ist fast so ein schönes Baby, wie mein kleiner Draco!" sagte Lucius, für diese Bemerkung erhielt er einen leicht beleidigten Blick von Tom.

„Lucius, ich will dir nicht wiedersprechen, aber er ist definitiv süßer als Draco!"

„Du hast recht." Sagte Lucius, da Narzissa Lucius einen unauffälligen Tritt gegen das Schienbein gegeben hatte.

„Tom, wie wird er denn heißen?" fragte Sirius.

„Leon Alexander Potter, und nach der Hochzeit dann Riddle."

„Ein schöner Name."

„Tom, darf ich Leon mal halten?" fragte Narzissa.

„Aber du musst ganz vorsichtig sein!" meinte Tom und übergab seinen Sohn an Narzissa. „Pass auf das Köpfchen auf..."

„Tom, ich hatte schon mal ein Kind auf dem Arm!" gab Narzissa zurück und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Leon fühlte sich bei Narzissa scheinbar sehr wohl, denn nach kurzer Zeit war er schon eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig übergab sie nach einer Weile das Baby wieder an Tom, der völlig überwältigt von dem Würmchen in seinem Arm war.

Am Abend wurde Leon wach und das erste was er tat, war Tom einen Schrecken einzujagen, denn er fing an zu weinen.

Tom schaute leicht verzweifelt auf seinen Sohn.

„Sch... mein Kleiner, was ist denn los?..." verzweifelt wiegte Tom seinen Sohn hin und her, doch der Kleine beruhigte sich nicht.

„Severus Hilfe, was hat der Kleine? Ist er krank? Meinst du er will wieder zu Harry?"

Severus ging zu Tom und nahm ihm Leon ab. „Tom, dein Sohn hat Hunger. Du gehst jetzt zu Narzissa und fragst sie nach einem Fläschchen. Sie wird sicher wissen, was wir dem Kleinen geben können. Ich halte ihn so lange."

Tom nickte nur und beeilte sich Narzissa zu finden. Nach fünf Minuten kam er stolz mit einem Fläschchen wieder. „Hier!" und somit reichte er das Fläschchen an Severus weiter.

Severus nahm die Flasche und begann den Kleinen zu füttern. Dann gab er Leon mit einem Grinsen an Tom weiter.

„Hier, Tom deine Aufgabe. Vielleicht muss er ein Bäuerchen machen."

„Ein was?"

„Halt ihn so." Severus legte Leon Tom so an die Brust, dass er über Toms Schulter sehen konnte. „Und jetzt tätschele ihm den Rücken. Genau so."

Tom tätschelte seinem Sohn den Rücken. Leon machte sein Bäuerchen und spuckte etwas von der Milch aus.

Tom schaute ein wenig hilflos auf seine Schulter und beobachtete wie die milchig weiße Spucke, seines Sohnes über seine Robe lief und langsam in Richtung Boden tropfte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht."

Severus, Sirius, Lucius und Narzissa grinsten in sich hinein. Da saß der Dunkle Lord mit einem Neugeborenen auf dem Arm, das ihn gerade vollgespuckt hatte und er freute sich wie ein Schneekönig.

TBC

A/N.: Ich danke allen, die mich auf den Fehler mit Ron und Leon aufmerksam gemacht haben rot ist wie eine Ampel danke... ich habe ihn nun behoben g

A/N.: So noch eine kleine Anmerkung. Der Name des Kleinen geht auf meine Freundin tinadragon zurück, ich habe sie mit der Erzählung dieser ff so sehr gefoltert, dass sie sich einen Namen aussuchen durfte. Dich knuddel

Ich kann also nichts dafür. Ich liebe ihn inzwischen. Auch wenn ich mir bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich ein Junge werden sollte. Denn ich persönlich finde es schade, dass es meist nur männlichen Nachwuchs in den ffs gibt... pfeiff

So das nächste Kapi kommt, wenn ich dazu komme wie immer nächstes Wochenende...

Auch heute gilt, umso mehr Kommis umso schlechter mein Gewissen und umso wahrscheinlicher, dass ich weiterschreibe...

Eure vickysnape


	40. Leben als Vater

Hi Leute 

Da bin ich wieder...

Ich danke allen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben mir ein Kommi zu schreiben. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Vor allem, wenn ihr so schön meine Fehler findet rot ist hab ihn mittlerweile wieder ausgebesser... so was aber auch... man sollte einfach nie hinterher noch was in den fertigen text einfügen!

Dieses Kapi wurde wieder gebetat von meinen beiden Engel: Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle. Ich danke euch beiden...

Ich hoffe dieses Kapi gefällt euch, auch wenn... ach lest selbst...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

Ach ja, das ist bei mir kapi 39, weil die kapis davor 38 a und 38 b waren...

39. Kapitel: Leben als Vater

Harry erwachte erst wieder am nächsten Morgen. Severus saß neben seinem Bett mit Leon auf dem Arm. Harry lächelte als er seinen Sohn erblickte. Severus stand auf und übergab Harry sein Baby.

„Hier hast du deinen Engel wieder. Tom lässt dir liebe Grüße ausrichten, er ist stolz auf dich und den Kleinen."

„Danke, Severus. Ich hab meinen Kleinen schon so vermisst."

Harry brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen, Severus verstand ihn auch so.

„Harry, jetzt hast du ihn doch wieder. Deine Tante hat das Sorgerecht für dein Baby übernommen. Also keine Angst, Dumbledore wird es nicht übernehmen können. Er kann weder dir noch Leon etwas machen. Er wird ihn nicht mal berühren können, Leon hat den Schutz der Snapes. Also bitte mach dir keinen Kopf wegen ihm. Leon ist hier sicher. Tom und ich werden uns um den Rest kümmern."

„Das weiß ich doch, außerdem bin ich nicht mehr der kleine, unerfahrene Junge. Ich habe dieses Jahr mehr gelernt als sonst. Tom, Lucius und du, ihr habt mir genug beigebracht, damit ich mich und meinen Sohn schützen kann. Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass irgendjemand Leon ein Haar krümmt.

Ich weiß, Tom, nein ihr alle werdet alles geregelt haben, ich vertraue euch und Tom, denn er liebt Leon. Und zur Not werde ich mit dem Kleinen zu Tom gehen und dort leben. Oder Leon zu Tom geben, schließlich ist Tom Leons Vater und er kann immer noch das Sorgerecht übernehmen."

Severus nickte darauf nur. Er betrachtet den Jungen mit dem Kleinen auf dem Arm. Es war ein sehr schönes Bild. Es fehlte nur noch Tom und es wäre perfekt.

„Professor Snape, ich danke ihnen nochmals, dass sie mir geholfen haben." Sagte Harry nach einer Weile und schaute zu Severus auf. Severus runzelte die Stirn, reagierte aber sofort.

„Harry, als ich dir gestern das „Du" angeboten haben meinte ich es ernst. Nur im Unterricht musst du mich Professor Snape nennen. Sonst bitte einfach nur Severus, ja?"

„Danke, Severus." Harry strich Leon sanft über die Wange, dann schaute er zu der Person hinter Severus. „Professor Dumbledore, was führt sie hier her?"

Noch bevor Dumbledore antworten konnte erhob sich Severus. „Albus!" mit einem nicken verschwand Severus aus der Krankenstation. Er wollte Harry zwar nicht wirklich mit dem Alten alleine lassen, doch war es ebenso wichtig, dass Albus dachte, er würde Potter immer noch nicht wirklich ausstehen können.

„Severus!" Dumbledore wartete noch bevor er weiter sprach, bis er alleine war mit Harry.

„Harry, ich wollte mir nur mal deinen Sohn ansehen. Madam Pomfrey hat mich gestern nicht mehr zu dir gelassen. Wie geht es dir und deinem Kleinen?"

Harry nickte nur nachdenklich und drückte seinen Sohn noch ein wenig fester an sich. Dumbledore war ihm einfach nicht geheuer.

„Mir geht es gut und dem Kleinen auch." Sagte Harry nur und schaute auf seinen schlafenden Sohn.

„Dann ist gut. Harry, du weißt, dass du deinen Sohn nicht hier behalten kannst? Er braucht ein liebevolles Zuhause. Es ist das Beste, wenn wir ihn zu deiner Tante bringen. Sie hat ohnehin das Sorgerecht." Sprach Dumbledore mit väterlicher Stimme. „Du wirst ihn in den Ferien wieder sehen..."

Harry hielt Leon fest an sich gedrückt.

„Nein. Leon bleibt bei mir, ich werde das hinbekommen. Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben und der Kleine schläft doch so oder so die ganze Zeit. Und bei dem Projekt werde ich ein Projekt wählen, wo ich Leon mitnehmen kann. Severus hat gesagt, dass er mich in sein Projekt nehmen würde und ich dort auch Leon mitbringen kann. Und dann haben wir auch schon Ferien. Was nach den Ferien ist, weiß ich nicht, das werde ich mit meinem Partner noch besprechen."

„Harry, ich dulde es nicht, dass du dein Balg mit in den Unterricht nimmst!" spie Dumbledore kalt aus.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Aber nur äußerlich innerlich musste er sich sehr beherrschen Dumbledore nicht an die Kehle zu springen. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht geheuer, wie Dumbledore seinen Sohn anblitzte. Harry war klar, sollte Dumbledore Leon etwas tun, würde er den Mann töten, egal, ob es Tom helfen würde oder nicht. Er würde ohnehin jeden töten, der seinen Sohn angreifen würde...

„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich Hogwarts heute noch verlassen und sie sehen mich nie wieder! Ich werde Leon niemals zu den Dursleys geben! Vorher bringe ich ihn zu Voldemort! Das ist mein Ernst, Professor! Ich werde mich nicht von meinem Sohn trennen und ich bin mir sicher, mein Partner steht voll und ganz hinter mir."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten Harry wütend an. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Harry so stur sein konnte. Aber, wenn es bei Harry um die Familie ging kämpfte er wie ein Löwe. Das wusste jeder und das war auch die Schwachstelle des Jungen. Er würde einfach alles tun um seine Freunde und jetzt auch Familie zu schützen.

Dumbledore seufzte innerlich. Harry war scheinbar noch nicht ganz gebrochen gewesen. Er hätte nicht auf Minerva hören sollen und den Jungen in Ruhe lassen. Jetzt sah er was er davon hatte. Er würde eben zu Plan B übergehen müssen.

Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er Harry nicht klein bekommen würde. Er hatte schon andere Menschen gebrochen. Dieses Balg würde seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen. Zu dumm, dass man Harry das Kind nicht mehr hatte entfernen können... Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass er nun dieses Balg behalten durfte...

Und was diesen Malfoy anging. Er war mit Sicherheit der Vater, was hieß, dass Harry sich mit der Dunklen Seite einließ... Dazu durfte es niemals kommen... nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Harry erfahren würde, was damals wirklich geschehen war. Jetzt musste er den Jungen weiter bearbeiten, nicht dass er ihm noch entglitt. Vielleicht sollte er erstmals Harry ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Wenn Komplikationen auftraten würden, würde es Harrys Leben kosten und er brauchte ihn noch...

„Gut, Harry, wenn du meinst du schaffst das. Aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du das mit den Professoren einzeln besprichst, ob sie dir erlauben Leon mit in den Unterricht zu nehmen. Was nächstes Jahr ist, darüber können wir noch in Ruhe sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden schon eine angemessene Lösung."

„Danke, Professor!" sagte Harry sah dankbar zu Professor Dumbledore auf. „Danke, dass sie mir erlauben meinen Sohn hier zu behalten, es bedeutet mir sehr viel!"

„Harry ich will doch nur dein Bestes. Bitte versteh mich, ich muss nun nicht nur dich schützen, sondern auch dein Kind. Voldemort wird es sicher angreifen wollen, weil er dich verletzten will. Du bringst dein Kind in Gefahr einfach nur dadurch, dass du sein Vater bist. Wenn du es wirklich liebst und es schützen willst, musst du es weggeben. Denn solange er dein Sohn ist, ist er nicht sicher. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar!"

„Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore. Und ich danke ihnen für ihre Sorge und auch Hilfe. Dennoch müssen sie verstehen, dass ich Leon niemals hergeben werde, er ist mein Sohn, ich werde ihn niemals alleine lassen! Es ist nicht gesagt, dass Voldemort nicht schon wind von der Sache bekommen hat. Niemals würde ich Leon weggeben. Er ist mein Sohn und ich werde ihn schützen, vor Voldemort oder wem auch immer."

Dumbledore nickte Harry noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Krankenstation. Harry war ihm doch noch nicht so entglitten, er hatte den Jungen wirklich noch im Griff. Und wenn er in den Sommerferien, wenn Harry volljährig war, noch ein wenig Severus auf den Jungen ansetzte würde er mit Sicherheit Harry soweit bringen, dass er Voldemort besiegen würde. Er hatte ohnehin nicht mehr viel Zeit noch ein Jahr und der Junge würde Hogwarts verlassen...

Er hatte irgendwie schon damit gerechnet, dass Harry sein Balg nicht hergeben würde, dann musste man es ihm einfach wegnehmen, oder wenn es ein musste das Balg töten. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Harry seinen Kopf durchsetzte... Das Balg war nur im Weg es störte. Harry sollte trainieren und Voldemort besiegen. Danach hätte er Zeit gehabt für Kinder und Familie, wenn er da überhaupt noch am Leben gewesen wäre...

Aber Dumbledore würde das Balg schon aus dem Weg räumen...

Nur leider musste er dazu noch die acht Wochen abwarten, denn er konnte einfach nicht riskieren Harry zu verlieren. Ohne Harry würde er Voldemort niemals aus den Weg räumen können.

„Mein kleiner Schatz, ich lasse dich niemals alleine. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Harry Leon zu und drückte den schlafenden Säugling, einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann legte er sich zurück und legte Leon neben sich. Nach einer Weile schlief er wieder ein.

So schlafend fand Poppy den Jungen vor, als sie eine Stunde später nach Harry schauen kam. Vorsichtig weckte sie Harry und untersuchte ihn eingehend. Alles war gut verlaufen. Harry würde sich nur noch eine Woche schonen müssen, die Wunden waren gut verheilt und die feine Narbe, die noch zu sehen war würde wohl in ein paar Tagen vollständig verschwunden sein.

Jetzt war es wichtig, dass Harry viel aß und an die frische Luft ging und, dass er nicht allzu viel trainierte. Das Gleiche galt auch für Leon. Der Kleine war etwas klein und auch noch recht leicht, aber nicht bedenklich. Harry war eben zu sehr unter stress gestanden. Aber beiden ging es gut, was Poppy ungemein beruhigte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Harry die Geburt überleben würde. Aber Harry war stark, sein Wille, Leon das Leben zu schenken war stark genug gewesen, was wohl sein Glück war.

Beide brauchten jetzt erst mal ein paar Tage ruhe. Harry würde eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben. Das hatte sie schon mit Albus am Abend zuvor besprochen. Außerdem hatte Albus zugesagt, dass er Harry erst wieder in den Ferien trainieren lassen würde. Denn Rest des Schuljahres, würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Gut er konnte ihn erst ab dem 31. Juli trainieren, denn auch Harry durfte in den Ferien keine Magie benutzen, dies war schon wieder so eine eigenartige Bestimmung. Was war, wenn der Junge angegriffen wurde? Gab es dann wieder so einen Aufruhr, wie in den Ferien vor Harrys fünftem Jahr?

Gott sei danke, würde Dumbledore jetzt erst einmal den Jungen schonen und ihn mehr oder weniger in Ruhe lassen. Poppy war darüber sehr erleichtert. Denn es kam oft vor, dass bei Schwangerschaften dieser Art es doch noch zu Komplikationen kam. Erst 8 Wochen nach der Geburt wäre die kritische Phase für Harry endgültig vorbei. Sein Körper stand noch unter dem Einfluss des Ritualtrankes, den er zu sich genommen hatte, um Schwanger zu werden. Dieser Trank würde in den nächsten Tagen nachlassen und dann konnte es noch einmal zu Komplikationen kommen.

Auch, wenn Severus bestritt, Harry den Trank gegeben zu haben, würde er sich um den Jungen kümmern. Poppy wusste zwar sonst niemand, der Harry diesen Trank gegeben haben könnte, doch ging sie das auch nichts an. Sie war der Meinung, umso weniger sie wusste umso besser war es für sie und den Jungen.

Poppy schaute noch einmal auf Harry mit seinem Sohn bevor sie wieder in ihr Büro verschwand. Sie bereitete das Fläschchen für Leon vor, denn er würde mit Sicherheit bald aufwachen.

Sie hatte Harry nicht gefragt, wo sein Sohn hin war, als sie am Abend noch einmal nach ihm schaute. Es ging sie nichts an und aus medizinischer Sicht war nichts einzuwenden, dass der Kleine wohl zu seinem Vater gegangen war.

Harry war so glücklich, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wer auch immer Harrys Freund war, er tat dem Jungen einfach gut. Genauso, wie das Kleine, es gut für ihn, da war sie sich sicher. Auch, wenn Poppy es nie ausgesprochen hatte, sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sich Harry vom Tod seines Paten jemals wieder so gut erholen würde.

Aber Harry war stark, dass hatte er mal wieder bewiesen. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal gegen den Schulleiter gestellt und tat es immer noch. Poppy konnte nicht wirklich sagen, woher sie wusste, dass Harry das Richtige tat. Es war ein Gefühl und diesem Gefühl vertraute sie. Deshalb hatte sie Dumbledore gestern Abend auch nicht mehr zu dem Jungen gelassen. Es hätte nur Fragen aufgeworfen...

Poppy hatte lange Dumbledore geglaubt, doch sie hatte auch erfahren, was der Schulleiter alles tat um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Und es waren nicht immer legale Mittel. So forderte Dumbledore von ihr, dass sie heimlich einen Vaterschaftstest machen sollte, doch niemals würde sie das tun, schließlich ging es Dumbledore nichts an, wer Harrys Partner war. Wenn Harry der Meinung war, er brauchte Dumbledores Hilfe, dann würde er es sagen. Aber Harry hatte recht, umso weniger Leute wussten, wer sein Partner war, umso sicherer war dieser. Spione gab es überall, auch hier in Hogwarts...

Und auch, wie Dumbledore Harry behandelte, als er erfuhr, dass Harry schwanger war, würde sie dem Schulleiter bestimmt nicht so schnell verzeihen...Auch, wenn es mehr als nur dumm von Harry war jetzt schwanger zu werden, hatte er diese Behandlung nicht verdient. Und irgendwie konnte Poppy verstehen, warum Harry es getan hatte...

Poppy beeilte sich, da sie den kleinen Leon weinen hörte und brachte Harry ein Fläschchen.

Harry nahm es dankbar und fütterte seinen Sohn. Liebevoll lächelte Harry seinen Kleinen an. Er konnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, dass er nun seinen Sohn in den Händen hielt.

Tom, unser Kleiner ist wirklich herzallerliebst.

Ja, Harry, das ist er. Er ist so süß. Ich hoffe ich kann ihn bald wieder sehen.

Ich liebe dich Tom. Spätestens in den Ferien kannst du mich besuchen kommen.

Das werde ich tun, Harry. Und vielleicht kommst du ein paar Tage zu mir, du musst das Zimmer von Leon sehen...

Wie Zimmer von Leon, ich dachte...

Harry, Leon bleibt bei dir, keine Sorge, aber Narzissa hat uns, gezwungen es einzurichten, damit wir oder sagen wir ich dich in Ruhe lasse, während der Geburt...

Harry kicherte.

Du hast gut Lachen... Aber du wirst sehen wie das ist! Auf jeden Fall haben wir zwei Zimmer eingerichtet, eins für Leon und eins falls er ein Mädchen geworden wäre...

Ich werde es mir bestimmt ansehen. Narzissa hat bestimmt ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich hab dich lieb Tom. Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein...

Harry ich wäre auch gerne bei dir. Aber du musst noch dein Schuljahr zu Ende bringen...

Ich weiß... Trotzdem.

Erst gegen Nachmittag kamen Ron und Hermine, schließlich hatten sie Unterricht gehabt. Und den wollten sie nicht verpassen, außerdem wollten sie Harry ein wenig Ruhe gönnen, denn sie wussten ja, dass Leon in der Nacht nicht bei Harry war und Harry jetzt zum ersten Mal alleine war mit seinem Sohn.

Harry hatte derweil, von Poppy einen Crashkurs in Säuglinspflege bekommen. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass sich vieles in der Theorie leichter angehört hatte, als es dann wirklich war.

So eine Windel konnte ganz schön hinterhältig sein, vor allem, wenn man nicht wusste, wie man erkennen konnte, wo vorne und wo hinten war. Aber nach ein paar Hinweisen von Madam Pomfrey hatte es doch schnell in den Griff bekommen.

Leon war nicht gerade beigeistert gewesen, dass sein Daddy an ihm herumexperimentierte, was er auch lautstark verkündete. Er schrie wie am Spieß, was zu Poppys Verwunderung Harry nicht so sehr störte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Harry in Panik kommen würde. Sie war in ihrer Ausbildung auch auf der Säuglingsstation gewesen und da hatte sie miterlebt wie junge Mütter panisch wurden, wenn ihr Kind schrie.

Doch Harry sprach einfach nur beruhigend auf seinen Sohn ein und nahm ihn hoch, was Leon dann dazu veranlasste wieder ruhiger zu werden.

Hätte Poppy nicht gewusst, dass Harry keine kleineren Geschwister hatte, hätte sie Harrys ruhige Art darauf geschoben, dass er wusste, wie man mit Babys umgehen musste... doch dies war nicht möglich. Soweit sie aus Gesprächen mit Harry wusste war Leon das erste Baby, dass er auf dem Arm hatte.

Auf die Frage, warum Harry so ruhig blieb hatte er nur geantwortet, dass er gelesen hätte, dass ein Säugling nur schrie, wenn er Hunger hatte, müde war oder Bauchschmerzen hatte oder einfach nur, weil er darauf Lust hat... Poppy schaute Harry verwundert an.

Der Junge nahm das alles sehr gelassen auf, dennoch war sich Poppy sicher, dass Harry mit seinem Sohn umgehen konnte. Er stützte sogar das Köpfchen. Und am Nachmittag erlaubte er keinem seiner Besucher seinen Sohn auf den Arm zu nehmen, während Leon schlief, da er ihn nicht wecken wollte.

„Harry, darf ich ihn mal halten?" fragte Hermine.

„Hermine, bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber Leon schläft gerade, bitte lass ihn schlafen..."

„Schade, ein andermal dann?"

„Bestimmt."

Nachdem Ron und Hermine gegangen war, kam Molly Weasley, sie hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen Harry zu besuchen. Sie brachte Harry einige alte Kinderkleidung von Ron und Ginny mit. Harry freute sich sehr darüber.

Molly durfte Leon auf den Arm nehmen und das Fläschchen geben. Sie war ganz hin und weg von dem Kleinen. Natürlich hatte Molly von Harry wissen wollen, wer der glückliche andere Vater ist, doch Harry hatte ihr erklärt, dass er es ihr nicht sagen könnte und sie akzeptierte es.

Zum Abschied versicherte Molly Harry noch einmal, dass er immer im Fuchsbau willkommen sein würde. Und sie ihm immer helfen würde, wenn er mit Leon irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten haben sollte, oder auch, wenn Harry einfach mal wieder einen Abend mit seinem Liebsten alleine haben wollte.

Der Besucherstrom ließ nicht nach in den nächsten Tagen schauten fast alle Slytherin bei Harry rein und auch einige Gryffindors, darunter Ginny, Neville und Kevin.

Harry wurde es irgendwann zuviel und er gab Leon nicht mehr aus seinen Armen, nur noch Ron, Hermine, Draco und Blaise durften ihn halten. Da Harry der Meinung war, dass Leon es nicht gefallen konnte von einem Arm zum anderen zu wandern. Die meisten verstanden dies und da Leon sowieso die meiste Zeit schlief war das alles kein Problem.

Die Nächte waren für Harry etwas sonderbar Leon schlief zwar relativ lang, doch musste er dennoch immer mal wieder raus um ihn zu füttern. In der ersten Nacht stand Madam Pomfrey noch neben Harry und hätte ihm sicher auch die Aufgabe Leon zu versorgen abgenommen, doch Harry lehnte es ab. Er meinte, er sei der Vater und würde das hinbekommen, sie sollte sich doch wieder hinlegen und schlafen.

Harry liebte die ruhigen Stunden in der Nacht. Er war ja nicht allein mit Leon, denn immer wenn Leon ihn weckte, unterhielt sich Harry meist mit Tom. Zum einen, weil er dann Zeit hatte mit Tom zu sprechen und zum anderen wollte er Tom auch ein wenig teilhaben lassen an seinem Leben. Das er dafür Tom jedes Mal weckte, interessierte Harry nicht wirklich und Tom war es auch egal. Er unterhielt sich gerne mit Harry. Die Verbindung wurde immer stärker und so war es nicht mehr allzu anstrengend mit Tom zu sprechen.

Obwohl Harry sehr müde war gefiel ihm sein neues Leben mit Leon. Es war anstrengend sich um den Kleinen zu kümmern, doch hatte er so auch wieder eine neue Aufgabe.

Dumbledore war natürlich so gut wie jeden Tag einmal bei Harry, um zu erfahren, wer nun der andere Vater war.

Eines Abends war zufällig Draco noch bei Harry. Draco war der einzigste, außer Ron und Hermine (Blaise war für Dumbledore zu unscheinbar, er war dem Alten noch nie aufgefallen), der Leon auf den Arm nehmen durfte.

Harry vertraute zwar seinen Freunden, dennoch gab er seinen Sohn ungern aus dem Arm, irgendwie fühlte Harry sich nicht wohl, wenn Leon bei jemand anderem war, er misstraute irgendwie allen.

Für Dumbledore stand in dem Augenblick, als er Draco mit Leon auf dem Arm erblickte, fest, dass Draco mit Sicherheit der andere Vater war. Ab diesem Tag wurde Draco, sobald er Slytherin verließ von allen Gemälden und Geistern bewacht. Draco stresste dies ein wenig doch war er Slytherin genug um sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Erst am Mittwoch der nächsten Woche durfte er die Krankenstation mit Leon verlassen. Poppy wollte sichergehen, dass Harry den Eingriff gut überstanden hatte.

Harry schaute in die kleine Wiege die Minerva ihm gebracht hatte, als er den Gryffindor-Turm bezogen hatte. Leon schlummerte dort friedlich vor sich hin. Er sah so friedlich aus.

Dumbledore hatte Harry kein eigenes Zimmer gegeben. Harry konnte sich noch gut an Minervas Ausbruch erinnern, als sie erfuhr, dass Harry weiterhin im Schlafsaal bleiben sollte...

Flashback

„Harry wird im Schlafsaal bleiben." Sprach Dumbledore kalt.

Minerva funkelte Albus böse an. „Albus, das kannst du nicht machen. Bedenke doch Leon braucht Ruhe und die anderen Schüler aus meinem Haus auch. Gib Harry eines der Extrazimmer, die wir immer für Fälle, wie diese, bereithalten!"

„Nein, Minerva."

„Warum nicht, Albus?"

„Es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht ständig Harry bevorzugen. Er wird mit seinem Kind in den Schlafraum ziehen. Er ist der Meinung, er kann es allein schaffen. Also soll er es beweisen. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass wir ihm helfen sollen. Es ist sein Kind, nicht unseres!"

„Albus, du bist doch nur beleidigt, weil er dir immer noch nicht gesagt hat, wer nun der glückliche andere Vater ist."

„Ach Minerva, das interessiert mich doch schon lange nicht mehr. Ich weiß es schon längst. Ich mag Alt sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Glaubst du ich sehe nicht, wie sich der junge Mr. Malfoy um den Kleinen und Harry kümmert?"

„Dann weißt du doch, was du wissen musst. Gib dem Jungen ein Einzelzimmer. Es wäre gut für ihn und seine Hauskameraden."

„Es mag sein, dass die Gryffindor ein wenig genervt sein werden von Harry und seinem Sohn, vielleicht sieht er dann ja ein, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen kann..."

„ALBUS, du willst nicht Ernsthaft die Gryffindor gegen Harry ausspielen. Bedenke es sind seine Freunde! Sie werden sicher zu ihm halten..."

„Minerva, du weißt nicht, was Schlafmangel mit den Menschen anstellt!"

„ALBUS, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das bist, der das sagt! Ich versteh dich einfach nicht. Harry hat dir doch nichts getan. Er hat die ganze Zeit gelernt und getan was du von ihm wolltest. Meinst du nicht es reicht langsam mal? Außerdem, was soll der Schulrat davon halten? Du lässt einen Schüler mit Kind im Schlafsaal bei den anderen. Wenn einer aus Harrys Zimmer seinen Eltern schreibt, gibt das Ärger. Das weißt du!"

„Minerva, mal nicht immer in so schwarzen Farben. Harry wird sehen wohin seine Sturheit führt. Und der Schulrat, lass den mal nur meine Sorge sein. Alles zu seiner Zeit... Außerdem muss der erst einmal Wind von der Sache bekommen.

Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn Harry mich bittet ihn aus dem Schlafsaal zu nehmen werde ich es tun. So aber nun solltest du zu dem Jungen gehen und sicherstellen, dass er gut in seinem Haus ankommt..."

Minerva schaute dem Direktor ärgerlich nach, doch Harry lächelte sie nur an. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er schon mit Leon auf Arm auf sie wartete und sicherlich das gesamte Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Minerva wusste zwar von Severus, dass Harry auch mit der dunklen Seite und Tom in Kontakt stand, doch auf welcher Seite Harry nun wirklich stand, was ihr immer noch nicht klar. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Harry wirklich hinter den Zielen des dunklen Lords stehen konnte. Das war einfach nicht Harry. Aber der weißen Seite folgte er nicht mehr. Dazu hatte Dumbledore viel zu sehr gezeigt, wie er wirklich war. Und folgen würde sie Dumbledore auch nicht mehr. Sie hatte viel genug für ihn geopfert...

„Professor McGonagall, bitte machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde das schaffen." Wurde die Professorin von Harry aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Es ist okay. Ich bin doch gerne bei Ron und den anderen und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden mir helfen... und was das schlafen angeht. Es gibt Zauber, die man in der Nacht auf das Zimmer legen kann. Severus hat mir ein Buch gegeben, ich werde das hinbekommen..."

„Harry, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es mir bitte..."

„Danke, Professor McGonagall. Ich hätte eine Bitte. Professor Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt am Unterricht teilzunehmen, wenn die jeweiligen Professoren es erlauben. Könnten sie vielleicht..."

„Harry, natürlich, werde ich mit den Professoren sprechen, mach dir keine Sorge. Du bist dir aber der Gefahr bewusst, die es im Unterricht geben kann?"

„Natürlich. Weiß ich dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, aber Leon ist gut geschützt."

Flashback Ende

Harry war froh darüber, dass er im Schlafsaal hatte bleiben dürfen, denn so war er bei seinen Freunden. Auch Dean und Seamus halfen ihm mit Leon. Dass er nachts ab und an schrie störte keinen der Jungen, weil Harry, wie angekündigt, einen Zauber auf das Zimmer gelegt hatte, so dass nur er Leon hörte.

Harry hatte Dean und Seamus heimlich beobachtet. Seit er im Krankenflügel war, hatte sich bei den beiden einiges geändert. Beide waren nun wieder Single und hingen auffällig oft miteinander rum. Das hatten sie zwar auch schon getan, als noch ihre Freundinnen hatten, doch etwas hatte sich geändert. Ihr ganzes Verhalten dem anderen gegenüber...

Harry sah wohl als einzigster die heimlichen Berührungen der beiden. Dean hatte Harry einmal danach gefragt, wie es war mit einem anderen Jungen oder Mann zusammen zu sein. Und Seamus, er war der Erste gewesen, der Harry gestanden hatte, als das mit der Schwangerschaft rauskam, dass er es nicht schlimm fand und sich vorstellen könnte, auch so eine Beziehung zu führen.

Wie es schien hatten die beiden sich endlich gefunden...

(_Sorry Leute, das musste sein... ich kann die beiden eben nicht getrennt lassen..._)

Harry musste sagen, dass Leon ein wirklich einfaches Baby war. Er schlief die meiste Zeit. Und wenn er wach war, war er meist friedlich, er schrie nur, wenn er Hunger hatte. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein Kleiner mitbekam, dass es für Harry nicht so einfach war. Denn am Vormittag, wenn Harry im Unterricht war schlief Leon, und wenn er wach war, war er meist ruhig. Harry hatte sich angewöhnt Leon immer in einem Tuch mit sich rumzutragen. Er hatte es von Sirius zur Geburt bekommen und Severus hatte ihm und Ron gezeigt, wie er es sich umlegen musste, damit er Leon darin rumtragen konnte. Leon schien es zu gefallen, so nah bei seinem Papa zu sein, denn er quäkte immer beleidigt, wenn Harry ihn aus dem Tuch nahm und ihn einfach so hielt.

Alle Professoren hatten Harry erlaubt, sein Kind mit in den Unterricht zu bringen, solange sich Harry der Gefahr bewusst war, die dort für sein Kind herrschte und er dafür sorgte, dass Leon ruhig war. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass einige von Minerva bearbeitet worden waren.

Da Leon meist ruhig war, war dies kein Problem, und wenn er mal weinte, ging Harry mit ihm vor die Tür. Die Gefahr im Unterricht hielt sich in Grenzen, durch Severus Schutz machten Querschläger-Flüche Leon nichts aus. Das einzigste Problemfach war Zaubertränke, aber da Harry mit Draco und Blaise in einer Gruppe war, ging das auch. Die beiden übernahmen meist das brauen. Draco und Hermine sorgten zusätzlich dafür, dass keiner der Schüler eine Dummheit machte und so funktionierten zum ersten Mal fast alle Tränke aufs erste Mal. Und wurde es doch mal brenzlich verließ Harry den Raum.

Draco spielte mit Harry für alle den anderen Vater, so kam es auch mal vor, dass Leon am Slytherin-Tisch war und dort von Draco sein Fläschchen bekam, während Harry bei seinen Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch saß.

Beide hatten beschlossen, dass es für Harry und Leon sicherer war, wenn Dumbledore glaubte den Vater ausgemacht zu haben und keine Zweifel hegte. Harry fühlte sich zwar nie wirklich wohl, wenn Leon bei Draco war. Er traute Dumbledore und dem Frieden nicht wirklich. Aber für seine und Leons Sicherheit tat er es gerne.

Natürlich gab es immer noch die Gegner, die gegen Harry waren und ihn und Leon verabscheuten. Sie fanden einfach widernatürlich, dass er Harrys Sohn war und Harry Vater und Mutter gleichzeitig war.

Die Creevy-Brüder waren sogar soweit gegangen und hatten Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum angegriffen.

Flashback

„Stupor!" riefen Denis und Colin gleichzeitig.

Doch die beiden Flüche prallten an Harry ab, auch er stand unter Severus Familienschutz. Wütend drehte sich Harry zu den beiden um.

„Was sollte das?" fragte er kalt, Leon, der durch die Flüche aufgewacht war, begann zu weinen.

„Wir wollen dich hier nicht haben. Dich und dein Balg. Du bist einfach nur widerlich! Und wenn du nicht von hier verschwindest wird es dir Leid tun. Kein Gryffindor will dich noch hier haben! Geh doch zu Malfoy und lass dir einen Reinschieben!" spie Colin aus. Einige Gryffindor jubelten ihm zu.

Harry sah in die Runde. Den Schülern, denen er in die Augen sah, zuckten zusammen. Es war nur noch Leons Wimmern zu hören, als Harry mit einer kalten und machtvollen Stimme sprach: „Ich bin wie ihr ein Gryffindor. Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann musst du Hogwarts verlassen. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Wenn du Leon oder mich noch einmal angreifst wirst du beten müssen, dass Madam Pomfrey dich noch zusammenflicken kann, solltest du überhaupt noch lebend zu ihr kommen! Das gilt für jeden von euch. Der nächste der Leon oder mich angreift wird wohl den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben." Harry funkelte noch einmal in die Runde, dann wand er sich seinem Sohn zu. „psst, Leon. Alles ist gut... schhhh, dir passiert nichts..." Harrys Stimme war wieder liebevoll.

Ron und Hermine starrten Harry an. Auf Harrys Wunsch hin hielten sie sich raus. Sie wussten, dass Harry alleine klar kam. Er war sehr mächtig, wenn er wollte. Dennoch würden sie ihm helfen, wenn er es nicht mehr schaffen würde. Aber bis jetzt hatte Harry die Sache unter Kontrolle.

„Du willst uns drohen? Da hab ich aber angst!" spie Martin aus. Auch wenn Kevin zu Harry hielt würde Martin niemals Harry verzeihen. Nie! Martin würde Harry zwar niemals wieder angreifen, das eine Mal hatte ihm gereicht, aber er würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, wo er nur konnte...

„Ich drohe euch nicht, ich habe euch nur mitgeteilt, was passieren wird..."

„Da schlottern mir aber die Knie! Du bist wehrlos, du kannst nichts machen." Sagte Dennis. „Deinen billigen Trick von eben, nehme ich dir nicht ab. Was willst du auch schon tun, wenn ich jetzt einen Fluch auf dich hetzte?"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein!"

„Du bist eine erbärmliche Schwuchtel! Ich hasse dich. Du bist widerlich. Wie willst du uns drohen, du hast nicht mal einen Zauberstab."

„Verschwinde mit deinem Balg von hier..."

Ein lauter Sturm von Beschimpfungen brandete auf. Harry beachtete sie gar nicht. Er wiegte immer noch Leon hin und her. Als er sich umdrehte um zu einem der Sessel zu gehen, traf ihn ein neuer Fluch in den Rücken. Es war ein harmloser Fluch gewesen, der wenn er nicht abgeprallt wäre Harry nicht geschadet hätte. Doch bei Harry klappte nun eine Sicherung aus. Er wirbelte herum und funkelte den Sprecher des Fluches an. Es war einer aus dem Siebten Jahrgang, Harry kannte ihn nicht, doch wusste er dass er immer mit Martin zusammen rumhing.

Er hob seine Hand und der Schüler wurde an die nächste Wand geschleudert. „Das war meine letzte Warnung! Der nächste wird die Krankenstation nur noch in Kleinteilen betreten."

Die Gryffindors starten Harry an. Der Schüler rutschte an der Wand hinunter und keuchte. Sein rechter Arm hing schlapp an seiner Seite und der linke stand in einem komischen Winkel ab. Ein wenig Blut lief ihn aus dem Mund. Mit schmerzensgroßen Augen schaute er auf Harry. Bevor er von zwei Schülern zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht wurde.

Seit diesem Vorfall ließen sie Harry in Ruhe. Das Gerücht, dass Harry die stablose Magie beherrschte ging sofort durch Hogwarts.

Dumbledore hatte natürlich mit Harry darüber gesprochen und Harry hatte sein „Fehler" eingesehen und bereut. Was die stablose Magie anging erklärte Harry Dumbledore, dass er seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel hatte, dort trug er ihn seit Tom ihm diesen Tipp gegeben hatte. So machte er es auch immer, wenn er seine Todesser ein wenig schockieren wollte.

Dumbledore hatte es Harry geglaubt. Harry war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er mit oder ohne Stab gezaubert hatte, aber ihm war das auch egal. Für ihn stand nur fest, dass er tatsächlich seine Tat nicht bereute.

Flashback Ende

Leons anfangs noch blauen Augen waren mit der Zeit immer grüner geworden und waren mittlerweile so grün, wie die von Harry. Doch wenn man ganz genau ihn schaute konnte man einige rote Flecken erkennen. Die Haare waren immer noch tief schwarz und Harry fragte sich wirklich, wie Dumbledore und die anderen immer noch glauben konnte, dass Draco der andere Vater sein sollte. Aber vielleicht waren sie ja alle so von der „Show" abgelenkt die er und Draco abzogen, dass sie Leons Aussehen einfach so hinnahmen.

„Meine lieben Schüler, es ist nun soweit. Ihr habt den Unterrichtsstoff für dieses Jahr durchgenommen. Jetzt ist die Zeit für die Projektwoche, mit ihr werden wir dieses Schuljahr ausklingen lassen. Am Montag werden die Einzelprojekte anfangen und ich bitte euch bis dahin euch zu überlegen, was ihr machen wollt. Die Professoren bieten Spezialprojekte zu ihrem Unterricht an. Die Listen werdet ihr am Schwarzen Brett in eurem Gemeinschaftraum finden. Ich bitte euch bis Sonntagabend euch dort einzutragen.

Ich hoffe es ist für jeden von euch was dabei. Guten Appetit..."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und schaute in die Halle. Alle Schüler redeten wild durcheinander und überlegten wo sie hinwollten...

„Ich geh auf keinen Fall zu Snape!" verkündete Ron am Gryffindor-Tisch laut. „Ich geh zu Madam Hooch, da darf man bestimmt fliegen...Das wird einfach nur toll..."

„Was willst du machen, Hermine?"

„Ich werde mal schauen was es gibt. Aber Professor McGonagall oder Madam Pomfrey werden es wohl werden... Ich denke Professor McGonagall wird wohl irgendwas mit Verwandlung machen. Vielleicht sogar was mit einem Animagus. Und Madam Pomfrey bietet sicherlich einen Medi-Kurs an."

„Und du Harry?"

Harry ließ gespielt betrübt den Kopf sinken.

„Ich geh zu Snape... er ist der Einzigste der mich mit Leon aufnimmt...auf jeden Fall hat das Professor Dumbledore gesagt."

„Du armer... Vielleicht lässt dich McGonagall in ihren Kurs." Schaltete sich Ginny ein.

„Schatz, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das machen wird. Sie will, so habe ich gehört einen Animagi-Kurs anbieten. Und da wird viel Magie fließen. Das wäre nicht so gut für Leon, außerdem könnte Harry dort nichts machen..." sagte Harry und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry nickte Neville kaum merklich zu und meinte: „Ginny ich glaube Neville hat recht. Außerdem sagt Draco er wird auch zu Snape gegen... Ich denke es wird sicher nicht ganz so schlimm werden."

Ginny schaute etwas skeptisch nickte dann aber. „Ich drück dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen. Aber Leute, sagt mal, wie soll das denn nun ablaufen. Die Kurse werden völlig überlaufen sein... ich meine wir haben hier so viele Schüler..."

„Ginny, hast du dich noch gar nicht informiert? Es werden auch Kurse von ehemaligen Schülern angeboten, ich glaube maximal 20 Schüler können in einen Kurs kommen..." erklärte Hermine.

Wie sich rausstellen sollte gab es genug Kurse, es war für jeden was dabei. Ob man nun sich für etwas sportliches interessierte oder die trockene Welt der Juristerei anschauen konnte, es gab für alles einen Kurs.

Harry ging in den Kurs den Severus anbot – Gifte und Gegengifte für den Hausgebrauch-.

Mit ihm meldeten sich noch Draco und Blaise an. Was Harry nicht sehr wunderte, schließlich kannten die meisten Slytherin sich in Zaubertränke gut aus und die anderen Schüler waren nicht lebensmüde und gingen freiwillig zu Professor Snape.

Nur noch ein weiterer Schüler, außer Harry war bereit, den Kurs von Professor Snape zu besuchen. Dieser Jemand war Kevin.

Harry war dies gerade recht, er mochte Kevin und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Kevin nicht ohne Grund den Kurs von Professor Snape gewählt hatte...

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn nicht wirklich was passiert ist... ich frag mich immer wieder wie ich das nur schaffe...

Im nächsten Kapi werde ich mich dann endlich mal mit Draco und Blaise beschäftigen und die Handlung mal vorwärts treiben, sonst wird es wohl doch noch eine unendliche Geschichte. Aber hier tut auch wirklich keiner was er soll... sie machen was sie wollen...

wenn ich die Zeit dafür finde, schreibe ich auf jeden Fall weiter und wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist kicher... ob nächste Woche wirklich schon das nächste Kapi kommt, weiß ich nicht... aber ich gebe mein bestes!

Ich hoffe Dumbledore kam glaubhaft rüber. Er hasst dieses Balg, aber er weiß auch, dass er Harry Leon erst nehmen kann, wenn die 8 wochenfrist abgelaufen ist. Was nicht heitß, dass er ihm helfen will...

Die Gryffindor sind fies... ich hoffe es war nicht zu hart. Aber irgendwie musste die Szene rein... denn es scheint mir, dass es so aussieht, als ob alle hinter Harry stehen, das ist nicht so!

Ihr wisst ja, umso mehr kommis umso schlechter mein Gewissen... vielleicht hilft es ja zwinker

Eure vickysnape

20


	41. Was soll aus den Reinblütern nur werden?

Hallo Leute

Hier das nächste Kapitel, und ich kann euch heute schon sagen, dass es das nächste höchstwahrscheinlich erst wieder in 14 Tagen geben wird. Ich komm einfach nicht mehr regelmäßig zum schreiben, weil ich lernen muss.

Dabei hab ich immer dann die besten Ideen... mal sehen was sich in der einen oder anderen Nachtschicht machen lässt.

Ich danke allen, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Ich hab euch alle lieb, ihr wisst nicht wie viel mir jeder einzelne Kommi bedeutet! Fühlt euch alle einmal geknuddelt.

Dieses Kapi hat ShadowRiddle für mich beta gelesen. Also beschwerden gehen an sie...

So nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

40. Kapitel 

Ron war wirklich in den Kurs gegangen, den Madam Hooch anbot.

Hermine hatte sich in den Kurs Heilmagie von Madam Pomfrey eingeschrieben. Sie meinte es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn man sich selbst behandeln könnte. Vor allem jetzt, in dieser gefährlichen Zeit, sollte man wenigstens die gröbsten Wunden behandeln können. Und für später, wenn man Kinder hatte, wäre dies sicher auch nicht das Schlechteste.

Harry war froh, in dem Kurs von Severus zu sein. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Severus sie wirklich unterrichten sollte, aber mit Dracos Hilfe. Draco wollte zuerst nicht, doch dann gab er nach und übernahm die Aufgabe des Unterrichtens. Blaise war daran nicht ganz unschuldig, er hatte eben die besten Druckmittel...

Severus war stolz auf Draco. Er machte es richtig gut. Harry fasste nach den ersten Stunden von Draco einen Entschluss. Er schrieb an Lucius einen Brief, er sollte am nächsten Morgen nach Hogwarts kommen. Angeblich hätte er Probleme mit Leon und wollte, dass er sich Leon einmal anschaute, da er der beste Heiler unter den Todesser sei.

Und wirklich tauchte Lucius am nächsten Morgen auf. Er stand lange an der Tür und beobachtete die Szene. Sein Sohn stand vor Harry, Severus, Blaise und einem, ihm unbekannten Jungen, und unterrichtete sie.

Draco bemerkte scheinbar sofort, wenn einer seiner „Schüler" etwas nicht recht verstand und erklärte es noch einmal. Lucius war sich sicher, bei mehr Schülern würde Draco es genauso machen. Sein Sohn machte das richtig gut.

Noch nie hatte Lucius Draco so gelöst und glücklich gesehen. Er schien in seinem Element zu sein. Es versetzte Lucius einen Stich, wenn er dran dachte, dass sein Sohn wohl nie Professor werden würde. Ihm war ein anderer Weg vorbestimmt.

Es war fast eine Schande, denn Draco war gut, wirklich gut. Und Lucius musste feststellen, dass er, obwohl er nur hin und wieder wirklich zugehört hatte, noch wusste, was Draco versuchte zu erklären. Selbst Severus sah so aus, als würde er noch etwas lernen.

Draco wollte sich gerade zur Tafel wenden, als er seinen Vater in der Tür bemerkte.

„Vater, was willst du hier?" fragte er verwundert.

„Hallo Draco, ich bin hier, weil Harry mich gebeten hat nach Leon zu schauen."

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf Harry.

„Was ist mit Leon? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Fehlt ihm was?" fragte Blaise sofort.

„Keine Sorge es geht ihm gut. Dennoch Lucius könntest du ihn kurz anschauen? Draco kann ich kurz mit deinem Vater mitgehen?"

Draco nickte nur perplex. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass sein Vater mitbekommen haben musste, dass er hier unterrichtet hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder ob er sich nicht lieber im nächsten Mauseloch verkriechen sollte, vor lauter Peinlichkeit.

„Harry ihr könnt in mein Büro gehen." Sagte Severus. Harry erhob sich und folgte Lucius nach draußen.

Harry führte Lucius in Severus Büro und setze sich in einen Sessel an den Kamin. Lucius nahm in dem anderen Platz. Vorsichtig nahm Harry Leon aus seinem Tuch und reichte ihn an Lucius weiter. Leon gefiel das nicht so recht und wimmerte etwas, doch Lucius beruhigte ihn schnell.

„Harry, warum wolltest du dass ich komme? Es ist nicht wegen Leon, oder?" sagte Lucius und wiegte Leon ein wenig hin und her und strich dabei sanft über Leons Wangen.

„Nein, ich wollte dass du siehst wie gut Draco unterrichtet." Sagte Harry und schaute zu wie Lucius mit Leon umging.

„Das habe ich gesehen. Er ist wirklich gut..."

„Lucius, er hat alles selbst erarbeitet, was er uns heute beigebracht hat. Was er uns schon die ganze Zeit beibringt. Es macht ihm Spaß..."

„Das habe ich gesehen. Er wäre ein guter Lehrer... Aber das geht nicht. Er wird..."

Harry unterbrach Lucius schnell. „Ich weiß, was ihm bevorsteht. Er wird zwangsverheiratet, gibt seine Liebe, Blaise, auf und wird dir ins Ministerium folgen. Ihr habt im Augenblick seiner Geburt sein Leben bestimmt. Warum? Warum muss er so leiden? Auch wenn er es uns nicht zeigt, er leidet darunter. Jede Minute, die er mit Blaise verbringt, weiß er, dass es bald vorbei sein wird. Jeder Tag, den er mit Blaise verbringt, ist ein Tag weniger, den er noch mit ihm verbringen kann. Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt. Es ist schrecklich. Lange habe ich gedacht, dass mit Leons Geburt das alles hier für mich zu ende geht. Das Tom mich töten wird oder dass ich von ihm verstoßen würde. Jeder Tag war so unheimlich schwer. Denn jeder Tag brachte mich näher an den Tag, wo ich dachte alles zu verlieren...

Immer, wenn er Blaise seine Liebe gesteht, weiß er, dass er ihm das nicht mehr lange sagen darf. Dass diese Worte bald einer anderen Person gelten müssen, auch, wenn sie nicht von Herzen kommen.

Lucius, auch wenn du es nicht sehen willst, du machst deinen Sohn kaputt. Er ist nicht so wie du. Er ist nicht so kalt. Er wird im Ministerium kaputtgehen. Er kann sich nicht so kalt und abweisend machen, wie du. Auch wenn er es versucht. Draco wird immer Draco bleiben. Er hat es versucht und viele mögen glauben, er sei kalt und arrogant. Aber man darf nicht hinter die dünne Maske sehen, dort sieht es anders aus... Draco ist nicht der Mensch der gerne in solch einer Position steht, die er innehat und innehaben soll. Blaise ist hier in Hogwarts sein Halt. Draco hat Slytherin im Griff. Das will ich nicht bestreiten, aber er hätte es nicht, wenn man es nicht von ihm erwarten würde."

Lucius schwieg, er schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer. Das was Harry ihm sagte, hatte auch schon Narzissa zu ihm gesagt. Vielleicht nicht so, aber es ging in die Richtung. Nach einer Weile sprach er.

„Harry, ich weiß was du denkst. Ich habe meinen Vater gehasst, ich wollte nie so heiraten. Ich hasste ihn, ich hasste Narzissa... ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich habe Severus beneidet, er hatte das Glück seiner Ehe zu entkommen...

Doch nachdem ich gesehen habe, was mir diese Ehe brachte, habe ich gelernt meine Frau zu achten. Und heute kann ich dir sagen ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie über alles. Draco wird das auch einmal sagen könnten..."

„Hast du jemals einen Menschen geliebt. Von ganzem Herzen, bevor du Narzissa geheiratet hast?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du, du kannst Draco nicht verstehen. Er liebt Blaise so sehr, wie ich Tom liebe. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Tom nicht mehr vorstellen. Wenn ich ihn nicht heiraten dürfte, würde ich nicht mehr leben wollen.

Lucius, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Draco wird seine Zukünftige sicher achten, ehren und vielleicht auch lieben. Schon allein um die Ehre der Malfoy zu bewahren. Nicht weil er es so will. Du hast eingesehen, was es dir gebracht hat. Doch Draco bringt diese Ehe nur leid. Auch, wenn seine Zukünftige ein wundervolles Mädchen ist.

Doch muss das sein? Willst du das? Severus hat mir euer System erklärt und ich sehe seine Vorteile aber auch die Nachteile.

Wenn ich bedenke, dass Leon dies hätte auch bevorstehen können, dann wird mir ganz anders. Ich will das nicht. Lucius, wenn du die Zwangsehe aufhebst. Was wäre dann? Wenn du Draco Professor werden lassen würdest, würde das Ansehen der Malfoy sinken?

Ich weiß, dass die Familie Malfoy als Vorbild für viele reinblütige Familien gilt. Vielleicht würden andere Familien nachziehen..."

„Harry was du da vorschlägst ist unmöglich. Wie sollte ich die Ehe aufheben können? Die Chanacos würden es sicher nicht gutheißen. Ihre Tochter wäre wohl für immer alleine... Du kennst das Schicksaal, das ihr bevorstehen würde, es wäre dasselbe, wie das von Severus."

„Ich weiß... aber, wenn alle nachziehen, dann wäre sie nicht alleine, sie könnte den oder die heiraten, den sie will."

„Aber das Blut würde sich mischen, mit der Zeit, es würde sich verunreinigen..."

Harry sah Lucius nachdenklich an, dann nickte er.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Die Reinheit des Blutes wäre nicht mehr gewährleistet. Aber weder mein Blut, noch das von Tom ist rein. Wir sind Halbblüter. Unreine Wesen, wie ihr sie nennt, und dennoch folgst du Voldemort und seinen Plänen, stehst hinter ihm. Du bist sogar sein Freund. Spielt da für dich das Blut eine Rolle? Siehst du mich als unrein oder schwach an?"

„Harry weder du noch Tom seid unrein. Ihr beide seid für mich wie meine Familie. Und schwach seid ihr beide nun wirklich nicht, ihr seid stärker als viele andere Magier."

„Vielleicht sind wir das. Aber wenn wir es sind, können es auch andere werden. Meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene, dennoch war sie Toms Anhängerin. Sie hat ihm genauso geholfen wie mein Dad, ein Reinblut. Schon er hat sich gegen eure Traditionen aufgelehnt und sie geheiratet. Und auch Sirius lehnt sich gegen eure Traditionen auf. Er ist mit Remus zusammen. Einen Werwolf... Lucius nun schau nicht so überrascht, hast du wirklich geglaubt ich hätte es nicht bemerkt? Ich frag mich nur, wann Sirius den Mut hat es mir zu sagen... Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache.

Ja euer Blut würde sich wohl mischen, da hast du Recht. Aber hast du schon mal die Königshäuser der Muggel angeschaut? Sie haben nur untereinander geheiratet, um das Blut rein zu halten. Doch sie wurden schwach...

So wird es auch den Reinblütern gehen. Vielleicht noch nicht jetzt aber es wird kommen. Ihr seid alle untereinander verwandt. Du weißt es, warum sonst hast du Draco mit einer spanischen Familie gebunden. Du kennst die Gefahren, die entstehen können, weshalb hast du sonst nur einen Sohn? Am Geld kann es nicht liegen, ihr hättet 10 Kinder unterhalten können. Aber die Angst, dass du doch zu nah mit Narzissa verwandt bist, hat dich davon abgehalten noch ein Kind zu bekommen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, die Angst, dass was mit Draco nicht ganz stimmen kann, bis er auf der Welt war..."

Lucius sackte zusammen. Das was Harry ihm sagte machte Sinn. Doch würden andere Familien mitziehen? Würden sie nicht aus Angst die Bindungen ihrer Kinder halten wollen?

„Harry ich weiß nicht, ob ich da mitmachen kann. Was, wenn Draco alleine bleiben muss, wie Severus? Wenn ich ihn jetzt unglücklich mache? Er ist allein. So hätte er wenigstens eine Frau an seiner Seite, die ihn stärken kann."

Harry lächelte sanft.

„Lucius, ich weiß welches Risiko das ist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade wenig ist, was du und deine Familie verlieren kann.

Rede zuerst mit den Zabinis. Vielleicht machen sie mit. Dann hat Draco Blaise. Rede mit allen. Rede auch mit Tom, er denkt wie ich. Wir haben lange darüber gesprochen.

Er will Leon nicht binden. Ich weiß, Leon ist ein Halbblut, doch denke ich viele hätten ihr Kind mit dem von Voldemort gebunden. Auch wenn das Blut dadurch verunreinigt wird. Ich bin froh, dass Tom ähnlich denkt wie ich und er Leon die Wahl einmal selbst überlassen wird.

Lucius du bist ein Vorbild für viele. Und Tom wird dich unterstützen. Es muss aufhören, dass ihr eure Kinder schon bei der Geburt bindet. Und das sage ich nicht nut, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Draco unglücklich wird, sondern weil mir das Wohl der Zauberwelt am Herzen liegt."

„Harry, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann. Ich werde Draco, wenn er es will, studieren lassen. Er soll Professor werden, wenn er es will. Was die Ehe angeht. Ich werde versuchen sie zu lösen. Ich liebe Draco und ich will dass er glücklich ist. Sollten wir Malfoys von den Reinblütern verachtete werden ist es mir egal, ich will nur Dracos Wohl. Es wird ein langer und bestimmt nicht gerader leichter Weg sein, aber ich werde ihn gehen. Schon allein um Dracos Willen.

Harry ich danke dir, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast. Ich werde gleich mit Tom darüber sprechen, vielleicht kann er mir ein wenig helfen."

Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Danke Lucius. Du wirst den Weg nicht alleine beschreiten müssen, Tom und ich werden dir helfen, wo wir können. Ich steh hinter dir und ich danke dir. Du machst nicht nur Draco damit glücklich. Danke!"

Lucius nickte nur. Er strich Leon kurz über die schwarzen Haare und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann stand er auf und legte Leon mit Harrys Hilfe in das Tuch. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry kehrte in den Unterricht zurück, während Lucius wieder abreiste.

Tom? Ich denke Lucius wird gleich zu dir kommen. 

Was hast du dieses Mal angestellt? Er sieht verdammt blass aus? 

Ich hab mit ihm wegen Draco gesprochen. Du weißt... 

Ja ich weiß. Du hast ihn überzeugt? 

Ich denke. Ich liebe dich Tom, bitte hilf... 

Natürlich helfe ich ihm. Ich liebe dich auch. 

Harry saß strahlend im Unterricht. Er grinste vor sich hin.

„Harry, was ist so lustig?" fragte Draco, der bemerkt hatte, dass Harry nicht bei der Sache war. Er fand das nicht so lustig, dass Harry nicht wirklich aufpasste, schließlich gab er sich große Mühe.

„Nichts. Ich hab nur gerade an meinen Freund gedacht, kommt nicht mehr vor."

„Das will ich hoffen. Ich erzähl dir nicht alles doppelt, nur weil du nicht zuhörst." Sagte Draco ernst, während er leicht nickte um Harry anzudeuten, dass er verstanden hatte, dass Harry mit Tom gesprochen hatte.

Harry schaute beschämt auf den Tisch und hörte weiter Draco Vortrag zu. Er grinste immer noch in sich hinein. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, was war mit Kevin, wie sehr konnte man ihm vertrauen? Das mit Lucius würde auch Kevin zu denken geben, vor allem, da er schon mal wusste, dass Lucius nicht wirklich der Großvater von Leon war...

Severus der Harry beobachtet hatte, grinste leicht. Harry hatte Lucius also um den Finger gewickelt. Seit Lucius in der Tür stand, war Severus klar, was los war. Er drückte die Daumen, dass es klappte. Doch nach Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, nachdem er wieder gekommen war, hatte es funktioniert.

Dass Harry Lucius hier her geholt hatte, war ein guter Schachzug gewesen. Endlich hatte Lucius erkannt was in seinem Sohn steckte. Sicher war er so leichter zu überzeugen, denn Lucius liebte Draco wirklich...

Nachdem Draco mit dem heutigen Stoff durch war, setzte Severus Übungen an. Er wusste, dass die vier die Tränke in einer halben Stunde gebraut haben würden. Doch die Vier würden sich schon alleine beschäftigen. Draco und Blaise hatten Kevin akzeptiert und halfen ihm die Tränke zu meistern.

Severus schmunzelte, denn Draco würde es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen den drei noch ein wenig die Tränke zu erklären, die sie brauen sollten.

Bevor Harry den Drei aus dem Klassenzimmer folgte, ging er noch zu Severus.

„Severus, ich denke Dumbledore wird bemerkt haben, dass Lucius da war."

„Harry, das denke ich auch. Ich werde schon mit ihm klar kommen. Schließlich ist Lucius ja der Großvater!"

Harry nickte und grinste Severus an, dann folgte er den Drei in das Klassenzimmer, dass sie zum Brauen immer benutzten.

Severus ging in sein Büro mit Dumbledore würde er schon klar kommen, schließlich, war klar, dass auch Lucius als Großvater einmal nach Hogwarts kommen musste. Und genau dies hatten sie alle schon besprochen...

Viel mehr interessierte Severus sich für Kevin. Dieser war ein interessanter Mensch. Er war einer der wenigen Gryffindors, der Harry in Ruhe ließ und versuchte die anderen zurückzuhalten. Denn auch, wenn die Gryffindor im Unterricht als Einheit auftraten, war es unter ihnen anders. Sie verabscheuten Harry und Leon und alle, die für die beiden waren...

Severus musste Harry recht geben. Kevin strahlte eine Ruhe und Stärke aus, die er bis jetzt nur selten bei Menschen gesehen hatte.

Kevin war ruhig und tat, was man von ihm wollte. Er beschwerte sich nicht, wenn er die Kessel ausschrubben sollte, oder einfach nur Zutaten holen. Er tat es.

Auch vertraute er Harry. Und Harry ihm. Zu Severus Verwunderung übergab Harry Leon an Kevin, als er einen Trank auf Draco Anweisung vorne vorführte. Dabei wusste Kevin nichts von Tom und der Dunklen Seite, nur dass sie wohl anders war, als sie immer dargestellt wurde.

Dennoch konnte Severus auch die Trauer in Kevins Augen lesen. Er hatte seine Familie verloren, seine Eltern und Geschwister. Der Schmerz saß tief in dem Jungen, trotzdem war er stark. Ein wenig erinnerte Severus Kevin an Harry. Kevin war ein kleiner Held, auch wenn es nicht viele sahen.

Und obwohl er soviel eigene Probleme und Schmerzen hatte, half er Harry und hasste ihn nicht. Er hinterfragte sehr viel und war bereit Harrys Aussage in betracht zu ziehen. Dass nicht die Dunkle Seite sondern, die Weiße seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und das verwunderte Severus am meisten. Denn Kevin war ein Kind des Lichts. Warum war er bereit Harry zu glauben, ja sogar die Seiten zu wechseln? Wusste er, was seine Eltern vor hatten? Und selbst wenn er es wusste, wie konnte er das glauben.

Ja, Kevin war ein wenig wie Harry, auch er hatte Tom geglaubt. Er würde Kevin auf jeden Fall weiter beobachten. Und ihm helfen die Wahrheit zu finden und zu akzeptieren. Severus hatte, als er erfahren hatte, das Kevin Harry beistand den Jungen eingehend beobachtet und er war sich sicher, dass Kevin aus eigenem Interesse handelte. Dumbledore hatte auf jeden Fall nichts mit diesem Gryffindor zu schaffen.

Severus ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, als es an der Tür klopfte und er so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Severus musste sich nicht fragen, wer es wohl war. Sicher war es Albus.

Und wirklich war es der Alte.

„Severus, ich muss mit dir reden. Was wollte Lucius Malfoy vorhin hier?"

Severus schaute Dumbledore lange an. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte, sie hatten es lange besprochen und Severus wusste, dass Harry die Idee nicht gut fand. Harry wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr kamen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mit Harry gesprochen. Ich glaube er wollte sich Leon ansehen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Harry ist noch im Kurs ich habe sie mit Brauarbeiten eingedeckt."

Dumbledore schaute Severus lange prüfend an.

„Du hast Lucius allein gelassen mit Harry?"

„Ja, ich hätte keinen Grund gehabt Harry nicht mit Lucius gehen zu lassen, außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Lucius die Seiten wechseln will. Alle wissen, dass er ein Todesser ist. Doch Draco ist sein Sohn und Draco hat was mit Potter. Und auch mir gegenüber hat er was erwähnt. Natürlich hielt ich es für eine Falle, doch nun, seit dem das mit Draco und Harry ist... Ich weiß nicht, aber ich halte es für möglich, dass Lucius wirklich auf unsere Seite überlaufen würde."

„Mh..."

Severus beobachtete Dumbledore, er konnte schon fast erahnen, was sich der Alte dachte.

Dumbledore dachte über die Situation nach. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass Harry sich von Draco Malfoy ein Kind hatte machen lassen. Vielleicht konnte er Lucius Malfoy auf seine Seite holen. Das würde bedeuten einen weiteren Spion...

„Du kennst Lucius besser als viele andere. Würde er die Seiten wechseln?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur er schützt seine Familie. Er würde sicher alles tun um diese zu schützen, mit allen Mitteln..."

„Ich werde schauen was sich da machen lässt..."

Nachdenklich verließ Dumbledore das Büro seines Tränkemeisters.

Lucius zu gewinnen wäre ein weiterer Schritt zum Sieg. Und wer weiß, welche wichtigen Informationen Lucius ihm bringen konnte. Lucius war schließlich, wie Severus ein innerer Todesser. Nicht zu verachten war Narzissa, sie war eine der Strategen. Aber er musste vorsichtig sein. Es konnte auch eine Falle sein. Doch würde der Lord, mit seinen abartigen Vorstellungen der Welt, Dracos Schlammblut akzeptieren? Er würde sicher sofort Harrys Kind töten, oder aber versuchen über Leon an Harry zu kommen. Und das musste er auf jeden Fall verhindern. Er musste die Malfoy an sich binden, doch wie?

Nicht auszudenken, wenn Lucius dem Lord treu ergeben war. Warum sollte er die Seiten wechseln und Voldemort nichts sagen? Schließlich war es recht einfach auszusteigen aus dem ganzen Quatsch, das war Dumbledore klar. Nicht umsonst waren die Slytherin alle nutzlos. Sie konnten sich entscheiden, Todesser werden oder nicht. Er musste Lucius dazu bringen als Spion weiter bei Voldemort zu bleiben.

Aber er kannte Lucius, er würde wie James, für seine Familie mit allen Mitteln schützen. Doch was hatte er gegen die Malfoy in der Hand? Er brauchte was um ihn sich zu unterwerfen. Gut er konnte Lucius helfen, damit er sein Ansehen nach dem Krieg erhalten konnte, doch würde Lucius nicht so oder so keine Probleme haben? Er war in einer sehr hohen Position im Ministerium. Es musste doch was geben...

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen legte sich auf Dumbledore Lippen.

Die Malfoys waren stolz auf ihr reines Blut, doch durch Harry hatten sie es beschmutzt. Lili war ein Schlammblut, somit waren es Harry und Leon auch. Lucius konnte nicht mehr zum Lord gehen, wenn das mit Harry und Draco bekannt werden würde.

Voldemort würde ihn sicher nicht aufnehmen, denn für den Lord war die Reinheit des Blutes wichtig.

Und, wenn bekannt wurde, wer der Partner Harrys war, würde dieser in Gefahr kommen. Besonders, wenn es ich um ein Todesser handelte.

Lucius hatte keine andere Wahl... er musste ihn, Dumbledore um Schutz bitten...

Dumbledore war mit sich zufrieden. So hatte Harrys Balg doch noch was Gutes... Gut, er würde es Harry erst nach den Sommerferien nehmen. Dann müsste der Junge soweit sein um in den Krieg zu ziehen. Nach dem Krieg waren weder Harry noch sein Kind wichtig. Er würde beide, wenn sie überhaupt noch leben würden nach Askaban bringen lassen.

Zufrieden mit sich und seinen neusten Einfällen, ließ sich Dumbledore in seinen Stuhl sinken und schaute zu Fawkes, der ihn schon seit vielen Monaten ignorierte. Das Verhalten des Phönix machte ihn nachdenklich, was hatte er nur? Vielleicht wurde er einfach nur alt. Oder eben dieser Phönix mochte ihn nicht. Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium war er so eigenartig... Aber seit da, war auch wieder ein neuer Phönix entstanden... Der nächste war bestimmt wieder normal.

bei den Vier Schülern (und dem Baby)

Harry amüsierte sich mit Draco, Blaise und Kevin; die Tränke waren schon lange gebraut und die Proben für Severus verschlossen. Jetzt saßen sie einfach beieinander und unterhielten sich.

Die Vier saßen in der hinteren Ecke auf dem Boden, Blaise hatte einige Kissen hergezaubert, damit es auch gemütlich war.

Harry hatte sich an Kevin gelehnt, der seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen hatte und über Harrys Schulter Leon zuschaute, der sich gerade die Augen rieb und herzhaft gähnte. Für Kevin war Harry so was wie ein kleiner Bruder geworden. Er war, seit dem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftsraum, so was wie Harrys Beschützer geworden. Er verteidigte Harry auch öffentlich und sogar Martin erkannte langsam, dass er Harry wirklich unrecht getan hat. Kevin konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Schüler in seinem Haus gab, die einen völlig wehrlosen Jungen mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm angegriffen hatten. Und dann auch noch so richtig feige in den Rücken.

Draco lag an Blaise gelehnt und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Freund. Schnell hatten die beiden Kevin akzeptiert und ihm viele Fragen beantwortet. Sie hatten Kevin ein wenig Einblick in ihr Haus gegeben, dass eben die Slytherins nicht so kalt waren, wie sie es immer vorgaben zu sein.

Kevin hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Draco und Blaise sich gegenseitig immer wieder ärgerten, einander schubsten und stupsten, bis sie dann lachend über den Boden kullerten. Eben so ganz und gar nicht Slytherin-typisch.

Auch, wenn Kevin es nie gesagt hatte ihm gefiel die Atmosphäre, die in diesem Kurs herrschte. Natürlich hatte er wie viele andere geglaubt, dass Draco Harrys Partner sei, doch hatte er schnell erkannt, dass Draco mit Blaise zusammen war und die drei Hogwarts nur was vorspielten. Von ihm würde aber nie jemand etwas erfahren.

„Sag mal Harry, was wollte mein Vater hier?" wollte Draco irgendwann mal wissen.

Harry grinste nur. Er überlegte, ob wirklich sagen sollte, warum Lucius hier war. Einerseits würde er eine Hoffnung wecken, die vernichtet werden könnte... anderseits ging es ja eben Draco und Blaise etwas an.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich habe ihn her geholt, weil ich wollte, dass er sieht wie gut du unterrichtest."

„WAS? Harry warum hast du das gemacht. Was soll das?" Draco war aufgesprungen und starte Harry entsetzt an.

„Draco beruhig dich. Harry wird sich, dabei was gedacht haben, hör ihn dir erst mal an, okay?" sanft zog Blaise Draco wieder zu sich und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich wollte dass Lucius darüber nachdenkt, was er mit dir gemacht hat."

„Aber..." wollte Draco protestieren, doch Blaise küsste ihn einfach schnell.

„Harry, was macht Mr. Malfoy mit Draco? Ich versteh das nicht." Sagte Kevin und schaute verwirrt zwischen Harry und den beiden anderen hin und her.

„Harry, darf ich das kurz erklären?" fragte Blaise und Draco funkelte ihn dabei böse an. Harry nickte nur.

„Also es ist so, ich weiß nicht, ob du schon davon gehört hast. Aber in den reinblütigen Familien werden die Kinder mit ihrer Geburt, oder ihrer Taufe an andere versprochen. Das heißt Draco und ich haben schon Partnerinnen, die wir heiraten werden. Unsere Eltern haben unseren Lebensweg vorherbestimmt. Mein Vater hat mich mit Kathleen O´Gapa verlobt, da war ich gerade wenige Tage alt. Sie kommt irgendwo aus Irland. Ich kenne nur ihren Namen, kennen lernen werde ich sie wohl erst am Tage unserer Hochzeit. Die stattfindet, wenn sie volljährig wird. Die Hochzeit findet immer statt, wenn der jünger der beiden Volljährig wird.

Nach der Schule werde ich im Ministerium arbeiten ich werde in eine Abteilung gehen, die meinen Fähigkeiten entspricht und wo ich meiner Familie und dem dunklen Lord nützlich sein kann. Wir Zabinis arbeiten im Hintergrund, meist an Schlüsselstellen.

Bei Draco sieht es ähnlich aus. Sein Vater hat ihn mit einer Penelope Chanacos verlobt. Eine reinblütige Schwarzmagier Familie aus Spanien.

Auch er wird im Ministerium arbeiten auf einer hohen Position, so wie es einem Malfoy würdig ist...

Wir werden uns fügen, und es wird mit der Hochzeit von Kathleen und mir nichts mehr zwischen uns laufen. Ein Zabini und ein Malfoy sind immer ihrer Familie treu. Ich werde wohl England verlassen, dann wird es für uns leichter sein. Wenn wir mit der Ausbildung fertig sind, wird erwartet, dass wir einen Erben in die Welt setzten. Du siehst alles ist geplant." Blaise versuchte zu Lächeln, doch das Lächeln verunglückte. Man konnte deutlich den Schmerz in den Augen der beiden sehen.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf an die Schulter von Blaise sinken. Und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er Draco noch nie so schwach und zerbrechlich gesehen hatte, wie jetzt. Hier war nichts mehr von dem Malfoy-Stolz zu sehen.

Kevin schaute schockiert zwischen Draco und Blaise hin und her, dann zu Harry.

„Warst du auch deinem Partner versprochen?"

„Nein, das war ich nicht. Mein Vater war zwar ein Reinblüter, doch er heiratete meine Mutter, eine Muggelgeborenen, ich bin also ein Halbblut. Keine reinblütige Familie hätte ihre Tochter oder ihren Sohn mit mir gebunden. So bin ich dem entkommen. Und ich muss sagen ich bin froh darüber."

„Aber warum hast du dann meinen Vater hergeholt?" fragte Draco und schaute verletzt zu Harry.

„Ich will dass sich das ändert..."

„Harry, das kannst nicht mal du schaffen..."

„Ich kann es nicht schaffen, aber dein Vater. Wenn er bereit ist deine Verlobung zu lösen folgen ihm vielleicht andere... ihr Malfoys seid ein großes Vorbild für die reinblütigen Zauberfamilien. Und Tom wird deinen Vater unterstützen, denn auch er ist gegen dieses System. Es mag vielleicht früher einmal gut gewesen sein, doch heute nicht mehr..."

„Harry mach es meinem Dad nicht so schwer. Er liebt mich und es ist auch für ihn nicht leicht... Es ist doch nur zum Schutz, außerdem gibt solch eine Ehe Halt..." flüsterte Draco leise.

„Das mag sein, aber zu welchem Preis. Du liebst Blaise und Blaise liebt dich. Wieso kann Blaise dir nicht diesen Halt geben? Er kann dir genauso den Rücken stärken, wie du ihm. Außerdem seid ihr beiden nicht direkt miteinander verwandt. Kinder würde also ebenfalls nichts im Wege stehen..."

„Woher weißt du das?" kam es nun von Blaise.

„Eure Mütter haben sich einmal darüber unterhalten. Lisa meinte zu Narzissa, dass es schade sei, dass sie nie den Mut hatten euch einander zu versprechen. Eure Blutlinien wären weit genug von einander entfernt gewesen, um dies zuzulassen. Außerdem hab ich mich auch über euch informiert..."

„Und du meinst, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dass unsere Eltern dies zulassen? Dass wir beide zusammen bleiben können? Aber was wird aus Kathleen und Penelope. Auch wenn wir die beiden nicht kennen. Haben wir eine gewisse Verantwortung den beiden gegenüber. Harry versteh' das nun nicht falsch. Aber, wenn unsere Eltern die Verlobung aufheben, werden die beide alleine sein müssen. Eine Annullierung ist eine Schande..."

„Ihr habt Recht. Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Es müssen eben so viele Familien wie möglich mitmachen. Und das Bild der Reinblüter muss sich ändern. Es ist nichts dabei, ob das Blut rein ist oder nicht. Ich bin nur ein Halbblut, aber ich kann es mit einem Reinblüter aufnehmen und gewinnen. Es gibt starke und schwache Reinblüter. Es gibt auch starke und schwache Muggelgeborene. Denkt doch mal an Hermine, sie ist sehr schlau und dadurch mächtig. Sie hat letztes Jahr mit mir im Ministerium gegen Reinblüter gekämpft und überlebt. Das Blut wird sich mischen, aber ist das nicht egal. Ist das nicht auch besser? Nur immer untereinander zu heiraten ist nicht gut. Eure Eltern wissen das, deshalb haben sie auch Familien aus dem Ausland genommen. Sie wollen, dass ihr gesunde Erben haben werdet. Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum die reinblütigen Familien immer nur ein oder zwei Kinder haben? Die Gefahr von Fehlbildungen ist einfach zu groß, wenn der Verwandtschaftsgrad zu Nahe ist..."

Draco und Blaise schwiegen und schauten Harry nur nachdenklich an. Harry konnte erkennen, was die beiden dachten.

„Und du glaubst, dass es Hoffnung gibt, dass ich mit Blaise zusammen bleiben darf?"

Harry nickte. „Ja das glaube ich, es wird nicht leicht werden und das Ansehen von Blaise, dir und eurer Eltern kann sinken, doch ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen. So kann es auf jeden Fall nicht weiter gehen."

„Aber was wird der Lord dazu sagen? Und wer ist Tom, dass er so einen großen Einfluss hat?" fragte Kevin nachdenklich. „Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich habe ja erkannt, dass vieles anders ist. Aber seht Ihr-wisst-schon-wer nicht auf das reine Blut und dem Ganzen? Und dein Vater, Draco ist doch ein Todesser... dachte ich auf jeden Fall."

„Ja mein Vater ist ein Todesser, und ich werde auch einer werden. Nur denke ich, wird Harry dir das besser erklären können."

Harry nickte.

„Kevin, das was ich dir jetzt sage muss hier im Raum bleiben. Tom ist Voldemort. Voldemort war ein Namen, den er schon in der Schule benutzt hat. Wirklich heißt er Tom Vorlost Riddle. Er steht nicht auf das reine Blut, er ist selbst wie ich, ein Halbblut, aber mächtiger als so manches Reinblut. Er hat sich Anhänger gesucht und Zauberer, die ihn unterstützen. Die hat er in den reinblütigen Familien gefunden. Doch vertritt er nicht alle ihre Ansichten, viel wird ihm auch von seinen Gegner in den Mund gelegt. Er hat meine Mutter in seine Reihen aufgenommen, in den Inneren Kreis..."

„Aber, warum hat er dich dann töten wollen?"

„Es war nicht Voldemort, der meine Eltern getötet hat. Es war Dumbledore. Er sprach auf mich einen Zauber und als Tom mich hochnahm, um mich zu schützen, wurden wir verflucht. Dumbledore band mich an Tom. Die Narbe, ich habe dir ja erzählt, was sie macht...

Tom hat Unterstützung gegen Dumbledore gebraucht und steht für die Ziele der Reinblüter ohne sie zu vertreten. Er hat viel auf die Familien schon eingewirkt. Früher wurden Kinder geschlagen heute nicht mehr so oft... er hat schon viel geändert und er hilft mir, dass Draco und Blaise zusammen bleiben können..."

„Aber warum macht er das für dich?"

„Siehst du Leon? Schau dem Kleinen mal in die Augen, was siehst du?"

„Die Augen sind grün mit rötlichen Punkten..."

„Genau und welche Farbe haben Voldemorts Augen?"

„Rot... heißt das..."

„Ja, Tom ist Leon Vater. Ich bin mit Voldemort zusammen."

Kevin versteifte sich kurz. Doch dann zog er Harry wieder an sich.

„Aber warum? Wie kam es dazu?"

Und so begann Harry mit Draco und Blaise die Geschichte zu erzählen. Als sie geendet hatten war Kevin leicht blass.

„Das ist unglaublich. Aber ich glaube euch. Was hättet ihr auch einen Grund das zu erfinden und mich anzulügen. Ich bin kein starker Zauberer. Ich werde nichts weiter erzählen..."

Tom, ich habe gerade Kevin eingeweiht. Seine Eltern wollten zu dir überlaufen, erinnerst du dich? 

Ja, Harry ich erinnere mich. Wie hat er es aufgenommen? 

Gut, kannst du Severus eine Kette geben? 

Ja, mach ich. Was macht unser Kleiner? 

Oh, der schaut sich gerade um. Ich glaube er vermisst dich. 

Ich vermisse ihn und dich auch. Die Kette bringt dir gleich Lucius und Narzissa vorbei. 

Warum? Was hast du vor? 

Severus hat mir gerade gesagt, dass Dumbledore Lucius als Spion will... und da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen. Sie werden Dumbledore gleich um Schutz bitten. Bitte setzt dich zu Draco, damit ihr nicht in falschen Positionen überrascht werdet. Lucius müsste gleich in Hogwarts sein. 

Ihr habt es wirklich gemacht? Du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Aber ihr müsst wissen was ihr macht. Gut ich gebe hier bescheid. 

„Draco, deine Eltern sind hier, sie bitten Dumbledore um Schutz."

Draco und Blaise nickten, Draco erhob sich und ging zu Harry und half ihm auf. Die beiden fingen an einen Trank aufzusetzen und kürzten die Vorgänge gekonnt ab, so dass es aussah, als würden sie schon eine Weile daran brauen. Harry war immer noch fasziniert, wie leicht das doch eigentlich war. Gut diese verkürzten Tränke waren nie so wirksam, wie ein ordentlich Gebrauter, aber das war ja in diesem Fall egal.

„Kevin kommst du zu mir?" fragte Blaise. „Dumbledore wird gleich kommen und du weißt ja Draco ist der Vater..."

Kevin nickte und ging zu Blaise und stellte sich neben ihn und begann ebenfalls mit einem Trank. Wenn er etwas verwirrt war, versteckte er es gut.

Harry übergab Leon an Draco dieser war nicht so sehr erfreut von seinem Dad so grob geweckt zu werden, und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Draco schaukelte Leon ein wenig und legte ihn so, dass der Kleine ihm über die Schulter schauen konnte, diese Lage mochte der Kleine und war nach einer Weile wieder leise. Harry stand hinter Draco und strich seinem Sohn über das Köpfchen und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Der Trank musste ein wenig vor sich hin köcheln. Und so konnten die beiden sich mit Leon beschäftigen.

„Blaise, wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben? Die beiden..."

„Sehen super süß aus." Beendete Blaise. „Ich weiß, dass es gespielt ist. Ich liebe Draco und er mich. Ich habe damit kein Problem. Sie müssen das Spielen, damit Harry, Leon und auch Draco aus Dumbledore Schusslinie sind. Der Alte ist gefährlich, das kannst du mir glauben. Solange er der Meinung ist, dass die beiden die Eltern sind, hat Harry seine Ruhe. Bedenke, was ein Vaterschaftstest für einen Schock auslösen würde. Der Held und der dunkle Lord...

Und eins kannst du mir glauben Dumbledore würde nicht zögern und Leon für seine Zwecke benutzten."

Es klopfte kurz und Draco küsste Harry gerade, als die Tür aufging und Dumbledore mit den Malfoys uns Snape in das Zimmer kam. Es war ein gespielter Kuss, der keinem der beiden etwas bedeutete.

Dumbledore grinste, das war wohl Beweis genug...

„Draco, mein Sohn, wir müssen reden, würdest du mit kommen?" herrschte Lucius seinen Sohn kalt an.

Draco zuckte zusammen, senkte seinen Kopf und sagte. „Ja, Vater."

Behutsam übergab Draco Leon an Harry, der darauf hin wieder zu schreien begann. Das war ja auch nicht auszuhalten, von einem Arm auf den anderen. Doch als Leon realisierte, dass er wieder bei seinem Dad war, wurde er wieder ruhig und begann an seinem Daumen zu nuckeln.

Dumbledore und die Malfoys verließen das Klassenzimmer, nur Professor Snape blieb zurück, er half Harry Leon in das Tuch zu legen und reichte Harry dann eine Kette.

„Danke, Severus. Ich denke, du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen und Lucius ein wenig helfen. Das ist überzeugender." Severus nickte nur und ging nach draußen. Als er an der Tür war meinte Harry noch.

„Wenn Draco in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder hier unten ist, wird es hier laut werden..."

Severus blitzte Harry kurz an.

„Gut, ich werde es mir merken. Nimm den Trank von Seite 233 und nimm statt Beerlauch, Fliegenwurz, ihr habt 30 Sekunden bevor er in die Luft geht. Blaise du machst davor den Standarttrank mit allen 5 Abkürzungen. Aber lasst Leon damit in Ruhe, es reicht, wenn ihr ihn nehmt."

Blaise nickte und Severus warf die Tür zu. Ihm gefiel die Sache ganz und gar nicht, aber es würde Lucius auf jeden Fall helfen. Doch würde er nicht zulassen, dass die drei Jugendlichen mit einem Baby Lucius helfen mussten. Er würde es schon selbst regeln...

Und wirklich mussten die drei Jugendlichen nicht ihren Trank sprengen, denn Draco kam nach gut 20 Minuten strahlend wieder in den Kerker.

Sofort wurde er bestürmt.

„Leute, seid mal kurz leise. Gut ich erzähl euch, was los war. Es war einfach nur cool. Ich hab meinen Dad so noch nie erlebt. Er war einmalig und Mum... Gott Leute ihr hättet das sehen müssen.

Also mein Dad hat Dumbledore gestanden, dass er ein Todesser ist. Meine Mum auch, und dass der Lord mich auch zu einem machen will.

Ich habe gestanden, dass ich mit Harry zusammen bin, und Leon mein Sohn ist. Mein Dad hat daraufhin Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten, da Tom uns so ja niemals mehr haben wollte. Meine Mum ist dann total in Tränen ausgebrochen und Severus hat überzeugend mitgespielt.

Wie gesagt, so habe ich meinen Dad noch nie gesehen, wirklich eine einmalige Show, die er habgezogen hat. Er hat das mit dem Quidditsch an Dumbledore verraten. Gott der Alte hat sich gefreut, dabei hatte Severus ihm das doch schon gesagt... Da frag ich mich wirklich, wie Dumbledore es überhaupt schafft, zu gewinnen...

Ach ja, Harry meine Eltern werden gleich kommen. Severus hat die beiden noch zu sich gebeten, damit sich meine Mum „wieder beruhigen" kann."

Jetzt brach Draco nun endgültig in Gelächter aus.

Kevin schaute Draco nur verwundert an. „Wie, ich dachte dein Vater wäre ein Freund vom Lord..."

„Kevin, das mit den Malfoys ist Show. Alles ist Show. Tom weiß bescheid und hat mit Lucius genau besprochen, was er sagen wird und was nicht. So macht er es auch immer mit Severus... Ach ja Kevin, würdest du diese Kette tragen? Sie kommt von Tom, sie wird dich vor Zauber schützen, die dir unser Geheimnis abpressen wollen."

Kevin nickte, „Klar trage ich sie. Danke, Danke für dein Vertrauen."

Harry nickte nur und reichte die Kette Kevin und Blaise half ihm beim Umlegen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen dann die Malfoys und Severus, die Vier saßen wieder in ihrer Ecke.

Die drei Erwachsenen setzten sich zu den Jugendlichen und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Irgendwann wachte Leon wieder aus seinem Schlaf auf und begann zu schreien. Harry hob ihn aus dem Tuch und wiegte ihn hin und her.

„Narzissa, nimmst du ihn kurz, ich hole ihm ein Fläschchen." Harry stand auf und legte Leon Narzissa in den Arm. Narzissa wiegte Leon weiter hin und her, doch ihn störte das nicht, er schrie einfach weiter.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Harry mit einem Fläschchen wieder und reichte es Narzissa. Kaum hatte Leon den Sauger im Mund war wieder Ruhe im Kerker.

Lucius hatte sich hinter seine Frau gesetzt und schaute über ihre Schulter zu Leon.

Harry murmelte zu Draco: „Schau mal deine Eltern. Irgendwie würde zu ihnen noch ein Kind passen."

Lucius, der Harry gehört hatte meinte dazu nur: „Du hast recht, zu uns würde noch ein Kind passen, aber nur ein Enkelkind. Draco wie steht's, willst du nicht bald mit Blaise anfangen?"

Draco und Blaise standen die Münder offen.

„Dad, heißt das..."

Lucius schaute zu Harry der leicht nickte.

„Ja, Draco. Zabini ist bereit mitzumachen, wir lösen die Verlobung. Du bist wieder frei. Du kannst, wenn du willst mit Blaise zusammen bleiben. Eine Bitte haben wir aber noch. Zabini und ich sind uns in dieser Sache einige..."

„Und was wäre das?" fragte Blaise argwöhnisch.

„Wir wollen mindestens zwei Enkelkinder..."

Draco und Blaise schauten sich an. „Gut wir sind einverstanden!"

Blaise zog Draco zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Ich liebe dich, Draco!" flüsterte, als er sich wieder löste. „Ich dich auch. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Narzissa sah zu ihrem Sohn, sie schluchzte leise. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie jemals das von ihrem Mann hören würde.

Lucius wischte seiner Frau die Tränen weg.

„Lucius, ich danke dir. Ich liebe dich. Danke, dass du unserem Sohn hilfst."

„Danke nicht mir, danke Harry. Ohne ihn und seinen Zureden hätte ich nie den Mut gehabt Tom um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Harry ich danke dir. Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast. Du hast soviel gewirkt. Du hast Tom so sehr verändert und Leon erst. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Harry ich danke dir, du bist ein richtiger Engel."

TBC

A/N.: So das wars. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und das Problem von Lucius und den Reinblüter hab ich einigermaßen logisch verkauft g, manchmal überrasche ich mich selbst mit meinen Erklärungen kicher es gibt wohl kein Autor, der sich wundert, was man er schreibt außer ich... ich weiß auch nicht...die Kapis werden einfach immer so anders als geplant...

Ich verspreche ich werde meine freie Zeit zum schreiben nutzen, aber lernen geht vor. leider...

Ihr wisst ja, was ich jetzt noch sagen will... ich glaube heute lass ich es mal kicher... ihr werdet wissen, was ich jetzt von euch will...

vickysnape


	42. Tanzunterricht

Hi Leute

So hier das nächste Kapitel, ich weiß es kommt ein wenig spät, aber ich konnte es erst am Freitag zum Beta geben... Das nächste ist zwar schon in Rohform geschrieben, aber ich muss noch mal drüber. Vor den Prüfungen schaff ich das aber nicht mehr, leider. Also erwartet das nächste Kapitel nicht vor Mittel Juli. Meine letzte Prüfung ist am 14.ten, sobald ich danach dazu komme, geht das Kapi dann zum Beta und ihr bekommt es sobald ich es habe...

Ich danke allen die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen haben, ihr seid spitze!

Ein weiterer Dank geht an ShadowRiddle (jetzt ShadowdeSion) und Kiki1966d, die beide in Windeseile das Kapi gebetat haben, damit ich es noch hochstellen konnte. beide knuddelt (ich weiß, es waren viele Fehlern drin...)

Ich wünsche viel Spaß...

vickysnape

41. Kapitel: Tanzunterricht 

Noch anderthalb Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien. Bis dahin würden die Projekte noch laufen, so hatte es Dumbledore beschlossen, da die Projektwoche ein voller erfolg war.

Ron und Hermine waren, wie viele Schüler, einfach nur begeistert von ihrem Projekt. Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt. Ron kam abends meist fix und alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dennoch schwärmte er vom Flugunterricht. Madam Hooch übte mit ihrem Kurs verschiedene Flugmanöver, eines dieser Manöver war der Wronski-Bluff.

Hermine beherrschte schon einige Zauber zur Behandlung von leichten Wunden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die Heilmagie so ein komplexes Gebiet war. Es gab nicht nur einen universellen Spruch für Wunden, nein, es gab viele verschiedene Sprüche und eben diese Tatsache machte die Heilmagie auch zu einer so spannenden Wissenschaft.

Sie hatte Harry einen ganzen Abend lang die unterschiedlichsten Fleischwunden aufgezählt und die Sprüche, die man dafür brauchte um sie wieder zu heilen. Harry hatte ihr gespannt zugehört, er fand es sehr interessant und für sich beschloss er in den Ferien sich mit diesem Thema ein wenig mehr zu beschäftigen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was Leon einmal für Wunden nach Hause bringen würde.

Oder was er für den Kampf gegen Dumbledore brauchen konnte. Denn für Harry war klar, dass Tom in die Offensive gehen musste. Er versuchte zwar Dumbledore zu untergraben, doch er kam nicht wirklich voran. Es würde eine entscheidende Schlacht geben. Egal wie sehr Tom sich dagegen wehrte, er würde wohl keine andere Wahl haben.

Für diese Schlacht würde sich Harry wappnen, denn er würde mitkämpfen, auch wenn Tom dagegen war. Und wenn er nur die Verletzten versorgen würde, er würde Tom beistehen.

Lucius würde ihm sicher die entsprechenden Bücher leihen, schließlich war er der beste Heiler der Todesser.

Draco unterrichtete immer noch Harrys Kurs und war ganz in seinem Element. Harry beobachtete Draco und Blaise ein wenig, die beiden hatten sich verändert. Die Anspannung war von ihnen gefallen. Sie zeigten zwar noch nicht öffentlich, dass sie zusammen waren, doch ihre ganze Art hatte sich geändert. Gut bei Blaise fiel das nicht so stark auf wie bei Draco.

Der Eisprinz war geschmolzen. Man sah Draco öfter mal Lächeln, er wirkte nicht mehr so kalt. Harry fand, Draco war nun schon mehr Draco. Er versteckte sich nicht mehr allzu oft hinter seiner kalten Maske.

Harry machte sich nach dem Frühstück nachdenklich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte gestern noch lange mit Hermine diskutiert, und anschließend mit Tom.

Hermine wollte Rita Kimmkorn noch einmal ein paar Tipps zuspielen. Sie sollte noch einmal einen Bericht schreiben. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob jetzt wirklich der geeignete Zeitpunkt war. Gut es gab sicher nie einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt.

Tom stimmte Hermine irgendwie zu, doch andererseits passte ihm, ihr vorhaben nicht ganz. Schließlich sollte Draco als Leons Vater für Dumbledore gelten. Solange wäre Harry einigermaßen sicher. Denn Dumbledore würde nicht weiter nachforschen...

Und Lucius wechselte gerade die Seite. Es war nicht wirklich geschickt. Doch andererseits waren bald Ferien und Harry wäre nicht mehr unter Dumbledores Nase. Es war also fast ein perfekter Zeitpunkt um die Bombe hochgehen zu lassen.

Tom hatte Harry um einen Tag Bedenkzeit gebeten. Heute Abend würde er Harry sagen, was er davon hielt.

Doch Harry wollte die ganze Sache auch noch mit Draco und Blaise besprechen, schließlich ging es die beiden auch was an. Für Harry war es ein Unterschied, ob nur Hogwarts davon ausging, dass Draco der Vater war, oder ob die ganze Zauberwelt der Meinung war. Die beiden sollten mitentscheiden dürfen, ob sie weiterhin mitspielen wollten oder nicht.

Zu Harrys Überraschung stand an diesem Morgen nicht Draco hinter dem Pult sondern Severus. Draco saß bei Blaise und Kevin.

„Morgen!" sagte Harry und setzte sich zu Kevin.

„Morgen Harry, schön dass ihr beiden auch da seid. Ich muss mit euch sprechen. Ich war gestern Abend bei Tom. Ich denke ihr wisst, dass Harry Tom heiraten will?" Ein einheitliches nicken folgte.

„Gut. Draco, Blaise ihr beiden wisst, um was für eine Trauung es sich handelt?"

„Um eine Blutbindung, wie bei allen schwarzmagischen Familien, denke ich mal. Vor dem Ministerium können die beiden ja wohl schlecht heiraten." Sagte Blaise.

„Richtig, Blaise, die beiden werden eine Blutbindung eingehen. Ihr wisst doch sicher, was da dazu gehört oder?"

„Du meinst den Bindungstanz, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte Draco zu. „Ja genau den meine ich. Harry kann ihn nicht. Ihr müsst ihn ihm beibringen. Meint ihr, ihr bekommt das hin?"

Zu aller Überraschung antwortete Kevin: „Natürlich werden wir ihn Harry beibringen. Ich bin sicher, wir schaffen das."

Severus schaute Kevin überrascht an.

„Ich selbst habe ihn gelernt, weil mein Vater meinte, auch wenn es in unserer Familie nicht üblich ist eine Blutbindung einzugehen, wäre es nicht schlecht diesen Tanz zu können. Man kann ja nie wissen, für wen mein Herz einmal schlagen würde. Und für was für eine Bindung ich mich entscheiden würde..."

„Moment Mal, was heißt hier Bindungstanz? Und Blutbindung?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Ich werde es dir gleich erklären. Zuvor will ich euch nur noch schnell die Aufgaben für heute geben, schließlich wollen wir nicht unvorbereitet sein, wenn wir Besuch bekommen sollten. Ihr Drei fangt dann schon mal an. Ich werde Harry das alles erklären. Wenn ihr mit den Aufgaben fertig seit, dann erwarte ich, dass ihr Harry den Tanz beibringt."

Die Drei nickten und begannen die Aufgaben abzuschreiben, die durch einen Schlenker von Severus Zauberstab an der Tafel erschienen waren.

„Harry kommst du bitte mit mir?"

Harry folgte Severus in sein Büro. Dort setzten sie sich in die Sessel.

„Also?"

„Gut, wo fange ich an. Die Bluthochzeit wird wie eine normale Muggelhochzeit ablaufen. Ich weiß nicht, wer von wem diese Art kopiert hat. Nur wird man bei Tom und dir einen kleinen Schnitt in die Handfläche machen und dann eure Wunden aufeinander drücken, damit sich das Blut verbindet. Während dies geschieht werden die Trauzeugen einen Spruch sprechen, danach der Priester.

Traditionell wird nach dem die Bindung vollzogen wurde ein Tanz getanzt. Den werden dir die Drei schon beibringen."

Harry schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer. „Was heißt das genau Blutbindung. Vermischt sich unser Blut, oder wie kann man sich das vorstellen?"

„Nun, ja. Das Blut vermischt sich, wie auch vielleicht einige eurer Fähigkeiten. Wobei das bei euch beiden nicht relevant ist, da ihr über den Fluch schon miteinander gebunden seid und Tom sich durch dein Blut verjüngt hat.

Der eigentliche Grund, warum man eine Bluthochzeit macht, ist dass sie Verhindert, dass Kinder aus anderen Verbindungen entstehen können.

Das heißt weder Tom noch du wird ein Kind mit anderen Zeugen können, solange Tom oder du lebt. Erst, wenn einer von euch stirbt wird dies wieder möglich sein."

Harry nickte. „Das ist wohl der Grund, warum es bei den Schwarzmagiern gemacht wird..."

„Ja, das ist in der Tat der Grund. Du wirst mit jedem schlafen können, mit dem du willst. Tom wird es nicht erfahren... außer er bekommt es auf die normale Art und Weise raus. Kein Kontrolle..."

Harry nickte. „Das ist gut, nicht das ich vorhabe Tom untreu zu werden, aber ich mag die Vorstellung nicht von Tom immer und überall kontrolliert zu werden. Mir reicht da meine Narbe vollkommen. Auch, wenn er es ja nicht tut, aber er könnte es..."

„Harry du weißt, dass Tom dich nicht kontrollieren würde?"

„Jetzt tut er es sicher nicht, aber wer weiß, was in ein paar Jahren ist... Ich bin noch sehr jung, Tom vielleicht auch, aber man darf nicht vergessen, dass sein Geist um die 70 Jahre ist. Auch wenn sein Körper 25 ist. Er hat schon viel erlebt und gesehen. Ich kenne viele Dinge nicht... Vielleicht langweile ich ihn irgendwann."

Severus nickte nur, er wusste auch nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Er wusste, er brauchte Harry nicht wiedersprechen. Harry würde so oder so auf Stur schalten, so gut kannte er den Jungen. Es war etwas, dass Harry mit Tom ausmachen musste. Aber gedanklich machte Severus sich eine Notiz mit Tom darüber zu sprechen.

„Severus, wie steht Tom zu einer normalen Trauung vor dem Ministerium, würde er es machen, wenn er nicht der dunkle Lord wäre?"

„Ich denke er würde es tun, denn nur vor dem Ministerium geltet ihr als rechtmäßig verheiratet. Und könnte die Vorteile, die eine Ehe mit sich bringt, genießen und Leon wäre auch sein Sohn, vor dem Gesetz.

Ich will dir nicht verschweigen, dass Tom auf die Blutbindung bestehen würde. Auch wenn er die Wahl hätte."

„Er würde also auch vor dem Ministerium heiraten, wenn er könnte, das ist gut."

„Harry, was hast du vor?" kam es sofort nachdenklich von Severus, er musterte den Jungen vor sich, der sich gerade Leon widmete, der vor sich hinquäkte.

„Nichts, warum soll ich immer was vorhaben?"

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Harry was willst du machen? Du hast nicht umsonst gefragt, was brütest du wieder aus?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich werde Tom vor dem Ministerium heiraten."

„Harry, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du weißt, dass das nicht geht!"

„Ich sagte ja auch nicht wann! Natürlich geht das jetzt im Augenblick noch nicht. Aber vielleicht, wenn alles vorbei ist. Tom wird dann die Vaterschaft offiziell übernehmen. Und ich ihn heiraten, auch offiziell. Das wird die meisten Menschen vielleicht überzeugen. Wenn der große Held den bösen Lord heiratet, das wird einen Rummel geben. Und genau das wird gut sein, wenn Tom siegt. So werden hoffentlich viele Zauberer erkennen, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint."

Severus schaute den Jungen vor sich an, der sich voll und ganz mit seinem Sohn zu beschäftigen schien und ihm das alles so nebenher erzählte, als redete er über das Wetter.

Doch den gewissen Unterton in seiner Stimme hatte Severus wahrgenommen. Harry wusste, dass sollte Tom wirklich siegen, er wieder herhalten musste um die Menschen zu besänftigen. Und er würde auch mitmachen, er hatte sich sogar schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Warum plante Harry immer alles voraus? Warum schien es immer so als hatte er alles unter Kontrolle.

„Harry, das musst du nicht tun."

„Severus, wenn wir gewinnen sollten und Dumbledore endlich in die Hölle schicken, wird ein Tumult ausbrechen. Tom hat das Ministerium nicht unter sich, das heißt von dort kommt keine Unterstützung für ihn. Wir werden gegen die Auroren kämpfen müssen. Gut, Tom hat seine Spione im Ministerium doch, es ist nicht unter seiner Hand.

Wer, wenn nicht ich, das großes Symbol der Weisen Magie, kann sie beruhigen? Sie werden nicht Tom glauben, nicht am Anfang. Sie haben Angst vor Voldemort, sie können nicht mal seinen Namen aussprechen. Dumbledore hat ihnen diese Angst beigebracht...

Ich weiß nicht, in wieweit Leon auch da mitrein gezogen wird. Er ist unser Sohn, der Sohn von Harry Potter und Tom Riddle alias Voldemort. Mit dem Krieg ist die Sache noch lange nicht aus. Tom darf danach keinen Fehler mehr machen. Er darf das Vertrauen der Menschen nicht enttäuschen. Ein Fehltritt kann zuviel sein. Tom weiß das...

Warum sonst sollte Tom einen Erben von mir gewollt haben? Von Harry Potter? Er hatte keinen Grund ausgerechnet mich auszuwählen. Sag nichts, ich liebe Tom und er liebt mich, das weiß ich. Doch das war nicht immer so, das weißt du und auch Tom."

„Harry, Tom erwartet nicht von dir, dass du irgendetwas machst. Er hat dich erwählt, weil er dich schon lange heimlich beobachtet hat. Er mochte dich schon vor eurem Deal. Harry, du weißt, was sein muss, damit das Ritual und die Schwangerschaft klappen. Du hast ihn vielleicht nicht geliebt, aber ihn in gewisser Weise gemocht. Er hat dich geliebt schon damals und es war wirklich schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren, dass es mit euerer einen Nacht vorbei sein würde."

Harry wurde leicht rot. „Severus, lass das ich habe dich verstanden. Dennoch erlaub mir die Frage, warum hat Tom mich dann noch nicht besucht? Warum hat er mich noch nicht zu sich geholt. Ich weiß ich kann im Moment weder apparieren noch flohen aber es hätte sicher eine Möglichkeit gegeben."

„Harry ich denke, Tom will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Er liebt dich. Das darfst du nicht vergessen."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß und ich werde euch helfen. Aber nicht für immer, ich will nicht mein Leben lang im Rampenlicht stehen. Ich hoffe Tom wird das verstehen."

„Das wird er. So aber nun geh, dich denke die Drei warten schon auf dich und Leon."

„Auf mich vielleicht schon, aber nicht auf Leon. Hier kannst du ihn jetzt zu Tom bringen, oder hat er keine Zeit."

„Harry, ich weiß es nicht, frag ihn doch."

Tom? Kannst du Leon heute ein paar Stunden nehmen? Hast du Zeit oder passt es nicht?

Harry? Wie ich darf Leon wieder sehen? Klar hab ich Zeit, für meinen Sohn doch immer. Narzissa ist auch hier, sie wird sich freuen ihren Enkel zu sehen...

Tom lass die Scherze. Er ist nicht ihr Enkel. Er ist dein Sohn! Hast du dir das mit Rita überlegt?

Ja ich hab es mir überlegt. Ich muss noch mit Lucius sprechen... Ich sag's dir heute Abend. Wann kommt denn Leon?

Jetzt. Severus bringt ihn gleich zu dir.

Harry du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt.

„Severus, hier nimm den Kleinen und bring ihn zu Tom. Er hat Zeit und nimmt ihn. Pass gut auf meinen kleinen Engel auf und bring ihn mir wieder."

„Natürlich Harry. Ich bring Leon wieder zu dir."

Harry gab Leon noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm über den Schwarzen Haarflaum.

„Bye mein Engel, sei lieb zu deinem Vater und nerv ihn nicht. Bis nachher. Dann werde ich mal sehen, was die Drei mit mir gleich anstellen werden."

Severus stieg mit Leon in den Kamin und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in das Klassenzimmer in dem die Drei sich schon köstlich amüsierten. Sie waren noch mitten am Brauen.

„Hi Leute. Na wie weit seid ihr?"

„Noch eine Stunde und wir sind fast fertig. Ich denke Severus wird die Tränke noch brauchen, deshalb haben wir beschlossen sie nicht abzukürzen."

„Das ist gut..." meinte Harry.

„Glaub nur nicht, dass du um deinen Tanzunterricht kommst. Wir haben ja noch anderthalb Wochen Zeit. Wo hast du eigentlich Leon gelassen?"

„Ich will mich auch nicht drücken... Leon ist bei Tom."

„Du hast Leon wirklich dem dunklen Lord gegeben?" fragte Kevin ein wenig überrascht.

„Natürlich, warum auch nicht. Tom ist sein Vater. Warum sollte ich Leon nicht zu Tom geben?"

„Ich habe es ja gewusst, aber es zu sehen und mitzuerleben ist etwas anderes. Sorry."

„Schon okay. Also was kann ich tun?."

Als Severus eine Stunde später kam fand er die Vier Jungendlichen fröhlich lachen beim Brauen. Die Stimmung war fröhlich und ausgelassen und die Vier ließen sich nicht von Severus stören.

Als sie alles verschlossen hatten fing Draco eine kleine Schlacht mit Blaise an, wo sich sofort auch Harry und Kevin anschlossen. Severus wusste, er sollte eigentlich für Ordnung sorgen und nicht zulassen, dass die Vier mit Zutaten durch die Luft warfen. Doch er ließ es zu, weil er es den Vier gönnte.

Doch plötzlich richtete sich Harry auf, der auf Draco saß und ihn auf den Boden pinnte, während Kevin und Blaise ihn mit Molchaugenschleim einschmierten.

„Leute. Achtung. Es kommt jemand. Dumbledore, verdammt! Severus, los schrei mich an. Ich war es!" sagte Harry und stand auf und zog Draco auf und mit einem Wink seiner Hand war Draco von dem Schleim befreit.

„Severus, los mach schon, er ist gleich da."

Kevin wollte was sagen, doch Harry gab ihn durch einen Blick zu verstehen, dass er schweigen sollte.

„Evanesco. Mr. Potter, was habe ich ihnen gesagt. Sie sollen ihr Hirn bei der Arbeit lassen. Und was haben sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Aber..."

„Schweigen sie, wenn ich ihnen Punkte abziehen dürfte hätte Gryffindor schon keine Punkte mehr, ich weiß nicht, was ich mir gedacht habe, als ich ihnen erlaubt habe in meinen Kurs zu kommen mit ihrem Balg."

Harry stand mittlerweile den Tränen nahe vor Severus, Draco hatte Blaise und Kevin zu einem Kessel gezogen und einen neuen Trank begonnen. Sie lauschten betroffen den Beleidigungen von Professor Snape.

Sie hatten sofort bemerkt, dass hier nun wieder Professor Snape stand und nicht mehr Severus. Kevin wollte schon zu Harry gehen, doch Blaise hielt ihn fest und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Gerade als Professor Snape zu einer neuen Schimpftriade aufgelaufen war, ging die Tür auf und Professor Dumbledore betrat den Raum.

Harry liefen mittlerweile die Tränen über die Wangen.

„... Sie denken nur an ihr Balg. Mr. Potter, sie denken an nichts anderes mehr. Sie sollten es wirklich abgeben. Zu Ihrer Tante oder in ein Heim. Mir egal, aber schauen Sie sich hier um. So kann das mit Ihnen nicht weiter gehen. Nur wegen Ihrer Unachtsamkeit..."

„Aber, aber Severus. Ich bin sicher, Harry hat eine gute Begründung." Sprach Dumbledore, nachdem er Severus eine Weile zugehört hatte und Harry mit vor Freude strahlenden Augen beobachtete. Ihm gefiel das Verhältnis von Severus und Harry. Er hatte ja schon ein wenig befürchtet, dass Severus doch weich werden würde. Doch Severus hasste Harry immer noch.

„Harry?" fragte Dumbledore nun gütig.

„Nun, ich... ich hab an Leon gedacht... und da wäre das Gift fast in die Luft gegangen, hätte Professor Snape nicht schnell genug reagiert... Es tut mir leid..."

„Das reicht aber nicht..."

„Severus..."

„Ist doch so, Albus. Harry bringt nicht nur sich sondern auch uns in Gefahr..."

Die beiden begannen sich heftig zu Streiten und Harry hatte ein wenig Zeit. Albus stimmte zwar Severus zu, doch konnte er es nicht so stehen lassen vor den anderen Schülern.

Tom, Dumbledore ist hier und Leon ist bei dir. Was soll ich machen. Draco ist auch hier...

Harry beruhig dich. Sag die Wahrheit, sag Leon ist bei seiner Familie. Ich hab es mit Lucius besprochen. Er wird sagen, dass er Leon bei sich hatte.

Sag auch Hermine, dass Rita den Artikel schreiben kann...

Ist gut Tom, bespreche es nachher mit Severus, wenn er Leon holt. Ich muss mich jetzt auf das hier konzentrieren. Dumbledore ist unerträglich...

Viel Glück...

Danke

„Severus, lass uns das ein andermal diskutieren. Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es bei dir im Kurs läuft. Und wie ich sehe, außer Harry scheinen alle, Spaß daran zu haben. Kann ich Harry mir für einen Moment ausleihen?"

„Sicher. Mr. Potter sie können mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, doch dann kommen sie unverzüglich wieder hier her."

„Geht klar, Sir."

Harry folgte Dumbledore nach draußen, er spürte die besorgten Blicke von seinen Freunden im Nacken.

„Harry, was war los mit dir und wo ist dein Sohn?"

„Mir geht es gut. Professor Snape hat mich nur zur Weisglut gebracht, ich bin leicht ausgerastet. Aber ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Wirklich.

Leon ist bei seiner Familie. Und nein, ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen, wo er ist. Auf gar keinen Fall, vergessen sie es, sie brauchen gar nicht erst zu fragen!"

„Aber Harry, ich frag doch gar nicht nach, ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, auch wenn ich sie nicht verstehen kann."

Harry nickte leicht benommen.

„Harry ich denke ohnehin, weiß ich weiß, wer der Vater von Leon ist. Es ist Draco Malfoy hab ich recht?"

Harry schwieg und schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Er würde hier nichts sagen.

„Harry, ich bitte dich werde vernünftig. Lucius wechselt die Seite. Es ist langsam nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass Draco Malfoy der Vater ist. Auch wenn du es abstreitest oder schweigst. Du hast den jungen Mr. Malfoy in Gefahr gebracht. Voldemort wird das sicher nicht gut heißen, das weißt du."

„Ich kenne die Gefahr, in der sich Lucius und auch Draco befinden. Ich bitte sie helfen sie der Familie Malfoy. Bitte!"

Harry schaute Dumbledore bittend an. Dieser nickte bedächtig. Die Sache gefiel ihm irgendwie. Er wusste aber auch, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, es konnte auch eine Falle sein, die Voldemort auslegte. Doch Harry schien Lucius zu vertrauen... Lucius war auf jeden Fall ein guter Fang. Er durfte ihm eben nur nie richtig vertrauen und musste ihn überwachen. Außerdem hatte er ja noch Severus.

Er brauchte nur noch gute Druckmittel. Die Malfoys hatten bestimmt Dreck am Stecken. Er würde schon was finden. Etwas was Voldemort nicht gefallen würde.

„Ja, Harry ich werde Lucius Malfoy helfen. Aber ich mache mir sorgen um dich und Leon. Du weißt, ich kann ihn nicht schützen, wenn ich nicht weiß wo er ist. Du bist selbst verantwortlich, wenn ihm was passiert. Du weißt ich würde dir immer helfen, wenn ich könnte..."

„Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore. Das ist alleine meine Sache ich habe alles im Griff!"

„Harry, bitte..."

„War es das, Professor? Ich würde gerne wieder zurückgehen und meinen Trank noch einmal brauen..."

„Geh schon Harry. Du weißt, ich bin für dich da."

„Ich weiß. Und ich danke ihnen..."

Harry ging wieder zurück machte aber in einem Geheimgang kurz halt und verfluchte alles was ihm in den Weg kam. Dieser Alte machte ihn einfach nur aggressiv. Als er wieder im Klassenzimmer ankam und wurde von den zurückgebliebenen sofort bestürmt. Doch Harry hob kurz die Hand.

Tom, ich hab es gemacht. Dumbledore weiß, dass Leon bei Lucius ist. Ich hab dich lieb.

Ich dich auch Harry. Ich bin stolz auf dich.

Ich muss jetzt noch die Vier hier beruhigen, sie sind alle ganz blass...

Harry, bleib ernst. Narzissa und Lucius sehen auch nicht besser aus, was auch daran liegen könnte, dass Lucius gerade versucht Leon die Windel zu wechseln und er bekommt es nicht hin... Das müsstest du sehen...

Harry brach in Schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Vier musterten ihn besorgt. Klar wussten sie, dass Harry mit Tom sprach, dennoch...

Wie hat er es bei Draco gemacht?

Ich glaube gar nicht... Tom bitte erlöse Leon und lass es Narzissa machen...

Mach ich. Du kannst dann in der nächsten Stunde Severus wieder schicken. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen...

Ja mach ich... ich vermiss dich und den Kleinen schon so sehr. Ich schicke Severus sobald wir hier fertig sind und ich ihnen erklärt hab, was los ist.

„Okay. Dumbledore hat es geschluckt. Das heißt, er weiß nun, dass du Leons Vater bist Draco. Doch ich denke er wird das Wissen nur für sich behalten..."

„Das glaube ich auch, doch was ist mit meinem Vater?"

„Sch... darum hat sich Tom schon gekümmert... Er und dein Vater hat alles im Griff...Es geht uns nichts an. Ich habe dem Alten indirekt gesagt, dass Lucius Leon hat und alles tun wird um sich vor Tom zu schützen... Aber wie gesagt, das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, das macht Tom.

Aber es bedeutet auch, dass du weiterhin als mein Partner auftreten musst. Eigentlich wollte ich vorher noch mit euch reden..."

„Harry mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir so lange wie möglich die Gerüchte um dich und Draco aufrechterhalten werden. Zu deinem Schutz." sagte Blaise.

„Danke!"

„Eine Frage, warum machst du aus dem Vater so ein Geheimnis. Du könntest doch behaupten es sei irgendein Freund, den du in den Ferien kennen gelernt hast, oder so was in der Art. Warum nehmt ihr Draco als Vater?"

Harry grinste. „Tja, das liegt an den Gerüchten. Wir fanden die Idee gut und um ehrlich zu sein macht es Spaß, alle so an der Nase herum zu führen. Vor allem Dumbledore. Wobei ich sagen muss, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn der Alte endlich das Zeitliche segnen würde..."

„Mh... aber Leon hat keine Ähnlichkeit mit Draco. Ich meine die Malfoys zeichnen sich durch blonde Haare aus, Leon dagegen hat schwarze Haare..." gab Kevin zu bedenken.

„Du hast recht. Aber bis jetzt glauben es noch alle..." meinte nun Blaise.

„Aber wird es nicht mal komisch sein für Leon, wenn ihn alle fragen, ob Draco nicht sein Vater ist?"

Harry kicherte nun. Und auch Draco konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Kevin, ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden solange ihr Spiel aufrechterhalten. Spätestens wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, wird sich Tom zu Harry öffentlich bekennen." Sagte nun Severus und schaute auf Harry der sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu lustig.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was daran so lustig ist." Meinte Blaise und schaute Draco leicht beleidigt an.

„Mensch Blaise stell dir das doch mal vor. Da kommt jemand zu Leon und fragt: Mensch, Kleiner, wer ist dein Vater? und er sagt dann, wie selbstverständlich: Harry Potter und Tom Riddle überleg doch mal, wie die schauen..." Draco brach wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus in das dieses Mal alle mit einstimmten...

Harry betrat an diesem Morgen etwas verschlafen die Große Halle. Leon hatte heute Nacht irgendwie sehr unruhig geschlafen und war fast alle zwei Stunden am Weinen gewesen. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Kleine mitbekam, wie aufgeregt er selbst wegen der Sache mit Rita war. Seine Nervosität hatte sich irgendwie auf Leon übertragen. Harry nahm sich für die Zukunft vor ruhiger zu werden. Er wollte den Kleinen nicht mit den Problemen belasten.

Harry setzte sich zwischen Hermine und Neville.

„Harry, du siehst müde aus." Stellte Hermine gleich fest. „Hat dich Leon nicht schlafen lassen?"

„Nein, hat der Kleine nicht. Harry war fast die ganze Nacht über wach." Sagte Neville. Harry nickte dazu nur.

„Aber Harry, warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, ich hätte ihn doch eine Weile nehmen können." meinte nun Hermine.

„Hermine, lass mal. Ich hätte so oder so nicht wirklich schlafen können. Aber sag mal Neville war ich zu laut? Du hättest es mir doch sagen können. Dann wäre ich raus gegangen..."

„Harry schon okay. Ich bin nur ab und zu mal wach geworden, bin aber immer gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Sonst hätte ich dir Gesellschaft geleistet. Aber ich glaube Dean und Seamus haben dich gehört. Sie haben sich heute Morgen ein wenig aufgeregt... Ich glaube der einzige der gut geschlafen hat war Ron."

„Hey, was kann ich dafür? Madam Hooch macht mich einfach so fertig, dass ich todmüde ins Bett falle und schlafe wie ein Bär..."

„Ron, schon okay. Es macht dir doch keiner ein Vorwurf. Danke Neville für den Hinweis. Ich werde nachher mal mit den beiden sprechen."

„Harry, wieso hast du eigentlich kein Einzelzimmer. Nicht dass ich dich nicht gerne bei uns im Schlafsaal hab. Aber wäre es nicht besser für dich und Leon? Der Kleine schläft doch soviel und so kannst du ihn nie wirklich in seine Wiege legen." Fragte Neville.

„Dumbledore hat mich bei euch gelassen, weil er hofft, mich dazu zu bringen ihn zu bitten ein Einzelzimmer zu bekommen. Ich soll vor ihm kriechen. Aber das werde ich nicht tun. Vorher schlafe ich in einem der Gänge!

Er will das Gryffindor sich gegen mich stellt. Das meine Freunde sich gegen mich stellen."

Neville schaute Harry besorgt an. „Harry niemals würde ich das machen!"

„Danke, ich weiß. Aber er hofft, dass durch den Schlafmangel, den ihr durch Leon haben könntet sich ein Hass entwickelt..."

Neville starrte Harry fassungslos an. „Das ist so was von..."

„Hinterhältig, gemein und fies. Wenn ich Dumbledore in die Finger bekommen, dann kratz ich ihm die Augen aus. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Reicht es nicht, dass er Harrys Leben zerstört, er bringt auch das von Leon mutwillig in Gefahr. Harry, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich steh hinter dir!" sagte Ginny Wut entbrand. Sie funkelte Dumbledore böse an, Neville zog seine Freundin zu sich her und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Sch... Ginny, du hilfst Harry nicht, wenn du dich gegen Dumbledore stellst. Das weißt du...beruhige dich..."

„Aber es ist doch wahr. Ich hasse den Alten..."

„Ginny nicht hier. Hier gibt es zu viele Ohren die das nicht hören sollten..."

„Ich hasse ihn..." doch bevor Ginny sich weiter in Rage reden konnte versiegelte Neville ihre Lippen.

Harry schaut Ginny nachdenklich an.

„Ginny, kannst du heute Abend um 21.00 Uhr auf den Ost-Turm kommen? Bitte?"

Ginny schaute überrascht zu Harry, nickte dann leicht und grinste ihn frech an. „Oh ich wusste doch, dass du mich immer noch magst. Klar werde ich da sein, mein Schatz, so wie immer."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch dann sah er den Schatten über sich. „Ginny ich freu mich schon, du weißt doch, du bist die Beste!"

Ginny nickte kurz und widmete sich wieder Neville.

„Was sollte das Ginny? Was willst du von Harry?"

„Ach Neville nichts..."

Harry musste innerlich grinsen, die beiden waren wirklich gut.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Professor Dumbledore?"

„Harry, kannst du mir das hier erklären?" fragte Dumbledore und klatschte die Zeitung auf Harrys Teller.

Gespielt verwirrt schaute er auf die Titelseite.

_Harry Potter ist Vater!_

_Dumbledore doch nicht so weiß, wie er immer tut?_

_Kaum zu glauben, aber es ist Wahr. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, hat Anfang Juni einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Er hat ihm den Namen Leon Alexander Potter gegeben._

_Die Frage die sich alle stellen ist, wer ist der glückliche Partner des Goldjungen. _

_Gerüchte, die in Hogwarts kursieren, sagen dass es sich hierbei um den jungen Mr. Malfoy handeln soll. Ich frage mich nur, warum wurde das niemals öffentlich mitgeteilt. Warum ist Dumbledore damit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen. Haben wir nicht das Recht zu erfahren, dass seit langer Zeit wieder einmal ein Mann, oder soll man lieber Junge sagen, ein Kind erwartet?_

_Wie Mr. Potter an den Trank gekommen ist, ist noch immer Rätselhaft... vom Ministerium war er auf jeden Fall nicht. _

_Nachforschungen in Hogwarts haben ergeben, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen sein soll, als er durch Zufall von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Dies wurde von einigen Schülern, deren Namen wir Sicherheitshalber nicht nennen wollen, bestätigt._

_Doch warum wusste der Schulleiter nichts davon. Warum hat Harry Potter ihm nicht mehr vertraut. Hat sich der junge Held von Albus Dumbledore abgewandt?_

_Weiter Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass der Junge Recht hatte mit seiner Vorsicht dem Schulleiter gegenüber._

_Dieser hat ihn trotz Schwangerschaft weiter trainieren lassen, damit er einmal den dunklen Lord besiegen wird, weil er der Meinung ist, dass nur Harry Potter Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen kann. _

„_Das ist vollkommen verrückt. Keiner kann von Harry Potter erwarten, dass er gegen den Unnennbaren siegt. Dazu würde er eine Aurorenausbildung brauchen, wobei ich mir nicht so sicher wäre, ob überhaupt eine Chance hat. Ich finde man sollte den Jungen in Ruhe lassen, ich persönlich wünsche ihm viel Glück" teilte mir Mr. Taler ein Aurorenausbilder mit._

_Einige Schüler sollen dies sogar besorgt der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall, mitgeteilt haben. Diese jedoch konnte auch nichts dagegen tun. Harry wurde bis kurz vor der Geburt unter der Anleitung von Albus Dumbledore trainiert. _

_Außerdem konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen, dass sich der Schulleiter nicht wirklich über die freudige Nachricht gefreut haben soll. Aus sicherer Quelle habe ich erfahren, dass er Harry Potter das Kind hätte wegmachen lassen, wenn er es früher erfahren hätte._

_Auch Heiler aus dem St. Mungo waren der Meinung, dass Albus Dumbledore sehr fahrlässig gehandelt hat. Schließlich war zuviel Magie währende der Schwangerschaft schädlich für Mutter und Kind. Albus Dumbledore hätte Harry aus dem Unterricht befreien sollen, statt ihm Sonderunterricht zu geben._

_Auch ein Sprecher aus dem Sicherheitsministerium teilte mir mit, dass sie gegen Albus Dumbledore ein Verfahren einleiten wollten. Schließlich konnte es nicht angehen, dass jeder Zauberer nun meinte eine Waffe ausbilden zu müssen._

_Ich muss sagen. Ich habe viel gesehen, doch noch nie habe ich den jungen Mr. Potter so glücklich und zufrieden gesehen, wie vor wenigen Tagen, als ich mich in Hogwarts umgesehen habe. Er kann wirklich stolz auf seinen Sohn sein. Ich persönlich wünsche ihm viel glück mit seinem Sohn Leon Alexander._

_Was Albus Dumbledore angeht, bin ich zutiefst enttäuscht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so grausam ist und über das Leben von Harry Potter versucht zu entscheiden. Berichten zu folge hatte Albus Dumbledore versucht eine Vaterschaftsanalyse zu machen ohne das wissen des Jungen. Zum Glück hatte sich die Krankenschwester Madam Pomfrey geweigert dies auch nur ansatzweise zu tun._

_Zum Abschluss bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, dass der Schein trügt. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass der dunkle Lord solch schreckliche Taten begangen hätte. Ist Dumbledore vielleicht der neue dunkle Lord?_

_Entscheiden sie selbst._

_Rita Kimmkorn._

„Professor, was soll das?" fragte Harry leise.

„Das will ich von dir wissen. Woher weiß diese Person von Leon?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Rita bekommt doch alles raus, wenn sie will. Das wissen sie selbst. Sie hat es doch auch schon letztes Jahr geschafft zu erfahren, was ich gemacht habe. Ich dachte ich sei hier sicher. Wenn sie hier war, ohne das sie es wissen oder erlaubt haben, dann..." Harry ließ den Satz ausklingen. Er hatte laut gesprochen und die Große Halle war still geworden. Harry wusste was sich nun sicher jeder dachte. Wenn Rita das schafft, dann kann es auch der dunkle Lord...

Dumbledore funkelte Harry lange an. Doch dann wand er sich ab.

„Ich glaube dir. Und nun geh, dein Kurs fängt gleich an."

Harry nickte noch und erhob sich. Bei Dean und Seamus blieb er kurz stehen.

„Kann ich mit euch nachher kurz sprechen. Bitte."

Die beide nickten und Harry machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Tom, das hättest du sehen sollen. Dumbledore ist so dumm.

Harry, was hat er gemacht.

ER hat mir doch glatt den Artikel unter die Nase gehalten und mich gefragt was das soll. Nun lesen es sicher alle! Und ich konnte sogar noch bestätigen, dass Rita immer die Wahrheit schreibt...

Wie hast du das denn gemacht?

Och mir ist nur rausgerutscht, dass sie hier sein muss wie schon damals im fünften Jahr und sie damals doch auch alles rausgefunden hat... die aufmerksamen werden erkannt haben, was ich meine...

Harry das ist wirklich wunderbar...

Ja das ist es...

Ich liebe dich.

Harry hatte recht, nachdem er gegangen war begannen sämtliche Schüler den Artikel zu lesen. Sie hatten ihn überfolgen, da er nicht sonderlich groß war und keine Bilder hatte. Und dass Harry ein Sohn hatte, wussten sie ja schon.

Draco und Blaise kamen dieses Mal sehr spät in den Kurs. Sie berichteten lachend, dass alle darüber diskutierten, ob es stimmen konnte. Hogwarts hatte sich nun wohl endgültig in zwei Seiten gespalten. Viele Schüler waren bereit Harry zu glauben, andere waren immer noch auf Dumbledores Seite.

Nachdem sich die vier Jungendlichen beruhigt hatten und Harry Leon in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte, reichte er seinen Sohn Blaise, der Leon behutsam nahm. Vorsichtig setzte sich Blaise mit Leon auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Severus hatte ihnen wie immer einige Rezepte an die Tafel geschrieben, er fühlte sich nicht wohl und hatte sich zurückgezogen.

Kevin hantierte mit den Kesseln rum und setzte die Tränke an. Etwas was er sich vor dem Kurs nie hätte Träumen lassen. Doch Draco hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Brauen Spaß machen konnte.

Harry schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an. Bis jetzt hatten sie den Bindungstanz nur in der Theorie durchgenommen. Alle drei hatten Harry die einzelnen Elemente erklärt und ihre Bedeutung.

Noch nie hatten sie ihn getanzt, denn die drei waren der Meinung, dass Harry die Hindergründe wissen musste. Doch heute wollten sie die Schritte lernen. Harry war, um ehrlich zu sein, leicht aufgeregt.

„Harry entspann dich, es wird schon klappen. Du wirst das schon noch lernen. Wir haben ja noch 10 Tage bis zu den Ferien und in den Ferien können wir auch Üben. Es wird schon werden." Sagte Draco. Harry nickte nur.

„Gut, ich stell jetzt unser Feld auf." Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf dem Boden erschien ein Quadratisches Feld. „So du stellst dich hier hin."

Draco stellte Harry in eine der vier Ecken. Er selbst stellt sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke.

„Weißt du noch wie es anfängt?" Harry nickte und schluckte. „Gut. Dann... fangen wir an."

Harry machte genau drei Schritte auf Draco zu, dabei schaute er Draco in die Augen, das war wichtig. Als Harry wieder zum Stillstand kam machte Draco seine drei Schritte. Er hielt den Blickkontakt.

Dann begannen sie sich langsam im Kreis zu drehen, so dass sie die Plätze getauscht hatten, sie hielten den Blickkontakt.

Dies war die erste Figur. Der Blickkontakt symbolisierte die Verbundenheit und das Verständnis. Das Wechseln der Position, dass beide die gleiche Stellung in der Ehe haben.

Nun streckte Draco seine Hand aus und Harry ergriff sie. Sie bewegten sich wie schon davor im Kreis, allerdings nur ein viertel des Kreises. Dann senkten beiden den Blick ließen sich los und drehten sich um. Beide machten einen Schritt zurück, bis sie Rücken an Rücken standen.

Harry war ein wenig zu schwungvoll zurückgetreten und hatte so Draco einen Stoß versetzt, dass er zu Boden ging. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um, musste dann aber lachen. Es sah auch zu niedlich aus, wie Draco auf dem Boden saß. Dieser stimmte ins Gelächter ein.

Blaise beobachtete die beiden. Sie kicherten immer noch. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Und er sollte recht behalten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die beiden sich wieder einbekommen hatten. Doch dann versuchten sie es erneut. Dieses Mal kamen sie gar nicht mehr soweit. Da Harry den Augenkontakt abbrach, beim nächsten Versuch bekam Draco einen Lachanfall, weil sich auf Harrys Nase eine Fliege gesetzt hatte und Harry versuchte mit aller Kraft sich davon nicht stören zu lassen.

Auch Kevin amüsierte sich köstlich, es war einfach lustig den beiden zuzuschauen.

Gegen Mittag wachte Leon auf und begann zu weinen, Harry und Draco waren immer noch am Üben, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht wirklich klappen. Harry vergaß immer wieder die Schritte oder verwechselte die Reihenfolge.

Blaise versuchte Leon zu beruhigen, doch es wollte nicht wirklich klappen. Kevin kam Blaise zu Hilfe. Harry wollte zwar sofort zu seinem Sohn, als dieser zu weinen begann doch Draco hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er weiter tanzen sollte. Draco war gerade ganz Nah bei Harry angelangt und raunte ihm ins Ohr.

„Du kannst gleich zu Leon, doch erst machen wir dieses Motiv fertig. Verstanden?" Harry nickte nur und konzentrierte sich, er wollte schließlich zu seinem Sohn. Nicht, dass er nicht auch ohne das Motiv gegangen wäre, aber er wollte wirklich den Tanz lernen.

Kevin nahm Blaise Leon ab und wiegte ihm hin und her. Er sprach mit dem Kleinen und sang ihm schließlich ein Kinderlied vor. Und tatsächlich wurde Leon leiser und schaute Kevin mit großen Augen an.

Blaise schaute total verblüfft auf Kevin, nickte ihm dann aber zu und ging zu den Tränken, um an ihnen weiter zu brauen.

Harry schaffte tatsächlich das Motiv fehlerfrei und ohne Störung zu Ende zu bringen. Was beide, Draco und Harry, sehr freute. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Leon aufgehört hatte zu weinen und Kevin ihm was Vorsang.

Vorsichtig ging Harry zu Kevin, der mittlerweile Weinte. Behutsam nahm er den Jungen in den Arm. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in ihm vorging.

„Das... das... hat Mum... immer für uns gesungen...immer wenn ich oder einer meiner Geschwister sich verletzt hatten..." schniefte er und gab Harry seinen Sohn. „Es hat uns immer beruhigt."

Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es war ihm peinlich vor den anderen zu weinen.

„Es ist nicht leicht, Menschen zu verlieren, die uns sehr Nahe stehen. Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich vermisse sie. Manchmal wache ich auf und ich denke es war alles nur ein Traum. Ich denke ich bekomme beim Frühstück, mit der Post einen Brief von ihnen. Ich vermiss sie schrecklich. Warum? Warum hat man das meiner Familie angetan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kevin. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet deine Familie angegriffen hat. Es tut mir leid, dass Tom nicht deine Familie geschützt hat... wenn er doch die Todesser zu euch geschickt hätte..."

„Harry es ist okay. Tom kann nichts dafür, genauso wenig wie du. Dumbledore ist alleine Schuld! Er hat den Angriff angeordnet. Meine Großmutter hat Nachforschungen betrieben. Sie hat deine Version von damals auf dem Ost-Turm bestätigt. Meine Eltern gehen auf das Konto von Dumbledore." Kevins Stimme bebte vor Zorn und Harry konnte deutlich die Wut und den Hass in seinen Augen sehen.

„Kevin, bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht, dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber zu stehen. Es ist nicht leicht, nicht den Zauberstab zu nehmen und ihn zu verfluchen für die Taten, die er begangen hat. Doch musst du bedenken, dass du nicht nur dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Ein unbedachter Schritt kann Tom um Jahre zurück werfen. Versprich mir, dass du nichts machen wirst, was dir Schaden kann. Ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren."

„Ich werde nichts gegen Dumbledore machen. Ich bin ihm weit unterlegen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts machen, dennoch werde ich mit dem Wissen an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Nach dem Artikel von heute... wer weiß, vielleicht glaubt mir ja jemand."

„Gut mach das. Wende dich an Hermine, sie wird dir da sicher helfen können."

„Danke!"

Als es Zeit war zum Mittagessen machten sie die vier Jungendlichen auf den Weg in die Große Halle, natürlich holten sie zuvor Severus ab, denn es sollte nicht auffallen, dass sie Severus hingelegt hatte. Denn offiziell führte Severus den Kurs und nicht Draco.

Harry schaute besorgt zu Severus, der immer noch nicht gut aussah, er war blass und schwitzte leicht. Aber von Harry Vorschlag er sollte doch zu Madam Pomfrey gehen wollte er nichts hören.

Harry setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch, während Draco und Blaise zum Slytherin-Tisch gingen. Kevin setzte sich zu Martin. Kevin berichtete Martin von seiner Idee, dass auch er an die Öffentlichkeit gehen wollte. Martin funkelte Harry böse an, doch dann nickte er. Harry nickte Martin zu und wusste, dass Martin endlich verstanden hatte.

Martin würde Kevin helfen und wenn es sein musste auch beistehen.

Harry hielt nach Dean und Seamus Ausschau. Sie saßen weiter vorne am Tisch und waren schon fertig. Dean schaute gerade zu Harry und dieser nickte zur Tür. Dean nickte und stupste Seamus an. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Harry seufzte heute würde es wohl nichts mit essen werden und erhob sich.

„Harry, was ist los? Du hast noch nichts gegessen." Sagte Hermine.

„Hab keine Zeit ich muss noch mit Dean und Seamus reden. Bis heute Abend." Sagte Harry und verschwand. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und begann für Harry ein paar Sachen einzupacken, die sie nachher Kevin geben würde. Hermine wusste wie wichtig es war, dass Harry regelmäßig aß.

„Hi ihr Zwei. Habt ihr noch kurz Zeit, ich würde gerne was mit euch bereden."

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Pause."

„Gut, gehen wir an den See."

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen und Harry führte sie an eine etwas abgelegenere Stelle am See.

Tom, ich hab ein kleines Problem. Dean und Seamus. Leon war heute nach ein wenig Unruhig. Ich glaube ich war einfach zu aufgewühlt. Was kann ich ihnen sagen?

Harry beruhig dich. Sprich mit ihnen erklär ihnen alles. Aber versuch draußen zu lassen, dass ich der Vater bin. Bleib bei der Version mit Draco, wenn es geht.

Gut, mach ich. Ich wollte nur das du es weißt.

Schon okay.

„Harry, was wolltest du nun von uns?"

„Es ist wegen heute Nacht. Es tut mir leid, dass wir so laut waren. Es kommt nicht mehr vor."

„Es war wirklich nervig. Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Meinte Seamus. Dean legte Seamus die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Seamus meint es nicht so. Was er sagen will ist, dass wir nichts gegen Leon haben, doch sind wir müde, unser Projekt ist nicht ganz einfach..."

„Dean, schon okay. Ihr müsst euch nicht verteidigen. Das nächste Mal sagt mir einfach bescheid und ich werde mit Leon aus dem Schlafsaal gehen."

„Aber wo willst du hingehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn Leon nicht allzu laut ist, sonst werde ich einfach den Turm verlassen. Ich werde schon irgendwo unterkommen. Keine Sorge."

Dean schaute Harry entsetzt an. „Du willst nachts mit Leon durch Hogwarts schleichen. Das kannst du nicht machen. Leon ist ein Baby, er braucht seine Ruhe und einen Ort, wo er sich zu Hause fühlt."

„Ich weiß, Dean. Ich weiß. Aber ich möchte keinen Streit mit euch haben."

„Harry, du wirst keinen Streit mit uns haben. Du musst nicht wegen uns aus dem Schlafsaal gehen. Aber eine Frage, warum hast du kein eigenes Zimmer?" kam es von Seamus.

Harry schaute auf seinen Sohn, der aufgewacht war und sich über die Augen rieb.

„Ich habe kein eigenes Zimmer, weil ich mit Dumbledore einen Streit habe. Er will, dass ich ihm sage, wer der Vater von Leon ist. Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Er will, dass ich zu ihm krieche. Aber darauf kann er lange warten. Und wenn ich mit Leon in den Gängen von Hogwarts schlafen muss. Ich werde ihn nicht bitten mir ein Zimmer zu geben. Niemals!"

Harry schaute zu Dean und Seamus. „Er will, dass ihr euch gegen mich stellt. Dass Gryffindor mich fertig macht. Dass ich auch hier in Hogwarts kein Zuhause mehr habe. Er versucht mir alles zu nehmen was ich habe. Er wollte sogar Leon zu meiner Tante bringen. Aber ich konnte ihm überzeugen."

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" wollte Dean wissen.

Harry grinste. „Oh ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Leon bevor ich ihn zu meiner Tante gebe zu Voldemort bringen würde. Das hat ihn geschockt. Und ihr könnt mir glauben ich würde das wirklich machen. Ich würde niemals Leon zu meinen Verwandten geben. Leon hat was Besseres verdient."

„Du würdest deinen Sohn zum dunklen Lord geben? Das ist Mord." Sagte Dean erschrocken.

„Vielleicht wäre es das. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass Voldemort ein kleines Kind töten würde. Das hat er noch nie gemacht. Er mag grausam sein. Aber das macht er nicht. Niemals. Er würde vielleicht mich töten aber niemals Leon."

„Wie kannst du dir das so sicher sein?" wollte Seamus wissen.

„Sagen wir es so ich weiß es weil ich Voldemort kenne. Die Narbe verbindet mich mit ihm. Ich sehe viele seiner Überfälle. Ich weiß was er plant. Dumbledore weiß das auch er hat dafür gesorgt, dass mein Geist offen ist für Voldemort. Wenn Voldemort wirklich so grausam wäre wie es immer heißt, würde ich schon lange nicht mehr leben. Er hätte schon lange von mir Besitz ergriffen. Er weiß seit dem letzten Jahr, dass er mich durch die Narbe kontrollieren kann, aber er tut es nicht."

„Du meinst, er könnte jetzt hier zuhören?" fragte Dean und schaute Harry voller Panik an.

„Ja, er könnte jetzt zuschauen, wenn er wollte. Aber er tut es nicht. Sei dir sicher."

„Er weiß also was wir planen, was wir sagen, was wir denken?"

„Mh, ja er könnte es wissen, wenn ihr es in meiner Gegenwart sagt. Aber er wird nichts erfahren, weil er eine Blockade errichtet hat, so dass er mich nicht ausspionieren kann und ich ihn nicht. Somit bin ich für Dumbledore nutzlos geworden, aber er weiß es noch nicht. Nach den Ferien hat er die Blockade zerstört, er hat mich Voldemort in gewisser Weise ausgeliefert. Er hätte mich einfach vernichten können, oder von mir Besitz ergreifen. Den Spruch den er verwendet hat kann man nicht wieder umkehren. Aber ich hatte Glück und Professor Snape gab mir einen Trank. Den Dumbledore nicht kennt."

„Soll das heißen, Dumbledore hat... Oh mein Gott. Harry wie kannst du dem Mann noch glauben?"

„Dean, ich glaube Harry glaubt Dumbledore nicht mehr. Du hast die Seiten gewechselt oder?"

„Seamus, du hast recht, ich glaube Dumbledore nicht mehr. Dennoch habe ich die Seite nicht gewechselt, nicht so wie du denkst. Ich würde euch niemals im Stich lassen. Es stimmt ich habe ein paar abkommen mit Voldemort getroffen. Er hat mir die Sicherheit meiner Freunde und deren Familie zugesichert. Und er lässt mir die Wahl der Seite."

„Was wollte er dafür?"

„Mh, Dean, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Nur soviel kann ich dir sagen, er wollte nichts Schlimmes von mir. Ich habe es ihm gerne gegeben und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

Die beiden nickten.

„Harry, ich kann dich verstehen und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe. Ich werde dir und Leon helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich werde vielleicht nicht zum dunklen Lord überlaufen können, da ich seine Ziele nicht für gut heißen kann. Aber ich stehe hinter dir."

„Das gleiche gilt für mich. Wir beide stehen hinter dir. Und mach dir wegen Leon keine Sorgen. Das nächste Mal legen wir einfach einen Zauber über unsere Betten und schon hören wir dich nicht mehr. Mach dir darüber nur keinen Kopf. Wir sind deine Freunde und wir halten zu dir."

„Ich danke euch beiden, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Harry erhob sich. „Ich muss los, mein Kurs geht gleich weiter."

„Viel Spaß noch!" meinten die beiden und fingen an zu diskutieren als Harry weit genug weg war. Sie mussten das gehörte erst mal verdauen.

Im Nachmittagskurs hatte Harry noch einige Weiter Figuren des Bindungstanzes gelernt und war eigentlich fix und alle. Doch er hatte noch mit Ginny ein Gespräch auf dem Ost-Turm. Severus hatte ihm schon eine Kette gegeben. Schließlich musste man auch Ginny schützen, sollte sie zu Harry stehen.

Müde schleppte sich Harry auf den Turm. Leon hatte er dabei. Irgendwie wollte er ihn nicht im Schlafsaal lassen. Oder bei Ron und Hermine.

Leon betrachtete seinen Vater, der müde auf den Mond schaute. Er quäkte leicht um seinen Daddy auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Na, mein Kleiner. Wieder munter? War heute ein anstrengender Tag, nicht. Aber es ist gut, dass Dean und Seamus das Ganze so gut aufgenommen haben. Jetzt muss nur noch Ginny zu mir halten und ich habe alle Gryffindor, den ich vertraue auf meiner Seite."

Harry strich Leon über die Wange. Leon drehte den Kopf und fing einen Finger von Harry ein und nuckelte daran.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Hast wohl Hunger. Bekommst nachher was, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Harry blickte auf und schaute auf Ginny, die vor ihm stand.

„Also Harry was ist los? Warum hast du mich hier her bestellt?"

„Also gut. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, Leon will sein Fläschchen. Also gut. Du weißt schon viel von Neville, denk ich mal. Ihn kannst du auch fragen, wenn du noch Fragen hast. Er kann sie dir sicher beantworten.

Also gut. Leon ist der Sohn von Tom."

„Tom?" fragte Ginny, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Du meinst Tom Riddle, hab ich recht? Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Ich verstehe."

„Ja ich meine Tom Riddle bekannt unter dem Namen Voldemort. Ich liebe ihn und werde ihn im Sommer heiraten. Doch es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Nur Neville, Kevin, Ron und Hermine wissen bescheid. Ach ja und natürlich die Todesser-Kinder. Was heißen soll ganz Slytherin."

„Und warum sagst du mir das?"

„Damit Neville nicht mehr lügen muss. Und weil ich dir vertraue. Außerdem ist deine Familie nicht so Weiß, wie alle denken."

„Harry ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Ich werde es für mich behalten. Ich weiß, dass meine Familie nicht so Weiß ist wie alle denken. Ich würde sogar wetten, dass mehr als die Hälfte meiner Geschwister Tom dienen und wenn ich die Möglichkeit erhalten würde, ich würde sofort ein Todesser werden. Ich habe viel erfahren, als ich damals in meinem ersten Jahr das Tagebuch von Tom hatte. Ich habe damals das Vertrauen an Dumbledore verloren. Ich bin nur bei ihm geblieben, weil ich dir vertraue und hinter dir stehe. Egal auf welcher Seite du stehst."

„Danke Ginny. Wenn du noch fragen hast, dann frag Fred und George. Sie werden dir alles erzählen können, was du wissen willst und wenn du möchtest werde ich Tom fragen, ob er auch mal mit dir spricht."

„Ich werde mit den beiden sprechen. Ich denke du solltest jetzt langsam mal für Leon ein Fläschchen holen gehen. Er hat Hunger!"

„Danke, Ginny. Kannst du die Kette hier tragen, sie wird dich davor schützen, dass du mein Geheimnis gegen deinen Willen ausplaudern kannst. Außerdem ist sie ein Schutzmedaillon."

„Klar." Ginny nahm die Kette und legte sie sich um. „Danke!"

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Harry verschwand dann noch kurz in der Küche um für Leon ein Fläschchen zu holen.

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Wir haben es bald geschafft, bald können wir mit Harry Hogwarts wieder verlassen, ein Schuljahr ist um (genauso wie meins g)

Doch was wird nun passieren? Was ist mit Leon? Holt Tom ihn jetzt zu sich?

Jetzt seid ihr dran... kicher

Eure vickysnape


	43. Abschied von Leon?

Hi Leute, da bin ich endlich wieder.

Die Prüfung ist nun vorbei und ich habe schon zwei weitere Kapis beim Beta… ich hoffe ich kann sie noch hochstellen, bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre… (Jippi 3 Wochen Urlaub freu)

Ein besonderer Dank geht an alle, die mir die Daumen gedrückt haben und mir so wunderschöne Kommis geschrieben haben

alle einmal knuddel

Dieses Kapi wurde wie immer von Kiki1966d und ShadowdeOrion (ShadowRiddle) gebetat. Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun?

euch beide dafür einmal feste Knuddel

Viel Spaß…

vickysnape

42. Kapitel 

Kevin war wirklich an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen, doch hatte Rita es so geschickt gemacht, dass niemand eine Verbindung zu Kevin finden konnte, wenn man ihn nicht kannte. Für viele Schüler in Hogwarts war klar, dass es sich um den Gryffindor handelte, doch Außenstehende würden niemals darauf kommen. Von dem ein oder anderen war Kevin angesprochen worden und er hatte jedem Rede und Antwort gestanden. Martin stand Kevin dabei bei. So trug auch Kevin einen Teil dazu bei, dass viele Schüler die weiße Seite und Dumbledore in einem anderen Licht sahen.

Dumbledore hatte laut Severus getobt. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass einer seiner Gryffindor ihm so in den Rücken fallen würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie einer seiner Gryffindors an die Informationen gekommen war. Es musste eine undichte Stelle geben. Doch wo war sie?

Auch, wenn Harry in letzter Zeit sehr aufgedreht war, ihm teilweise auch wiedersprach, konnte sich Dumbledore nicht vorstellen, dass Harry irgendetwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Harry hätte niemals die Charakterstärke so Dicht zu halten. Er würde ausrasten, wenn er erfahren würde, wie die Welt wirklich war. Und was Dumbledore mit seinen Eltern gemacht hatte. Vermutlich würde er direkt zu Voldemort überlaufen. Doch das hatte er noch nicht getan. Das hätte ihm Severus sicher als erstes mitgeteilt und auch Lucius Malfoy konnte davon nichts berichten.

Rita war einfach eine Plage. Sie mischte sich immer und überall ein. Sie war definitiv ein Störfaktor auf seinem Weg zum Ziel. Nicht auszudenken was passieren könnte, wenn Harry dem Bericht glauben schenken würde.

Dumbledore hatte den Jungen genau beobachtet und beobachten lassen. Harry war ihm immer noch treu ergeben. Gut er hatte zwar Kontakt zu den Slytherins, aber er würde ihnen niemals glauben, zu gut hatte er ihn jahrelang erzogen. Harry würde niemals den Slytherins ohne Beweise glauben und Beweise konnten sie ihm nicht liefern.

Es war jetzt nur wichtig, dass er auf den Jungen aufpasste. Der letzte Krankenbericht von Harry und Leon war bedenklich. Leon war immer noch viel zu leicht, er nahm nicht richtig zu. Was Dumbledore mit Freude sah. Außerdem war er zu klein und sein Immunsystem war noch nicht wirklich intakt. Ihm fehlte die Muttermilch, denn die Fläschchennahrung, die er von Harry bekam, war nicht wirklich auf den Kleinen abgestimmt, dafür hatte Dumbledore gesorgt.

Auch Harrys Werte waren im Keller, sein Blutbild war bedenklich, auch er hatte zu wenig Antikörper. Auch stand der Junge unter Dauerstress, er brauchte einfach ein wenig Ruhe, dann würden sich die Werte wieder von selbst erholen. Der Magiehaushalt war erstaunlicher Weise so gut wie ausgeglichen. Das konnte sich Madam Pomfrey nicht erklären, denn eigentlich müsste der Magiehaushalt ziemlich durcheinander sein, nach der Geburt. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Harry den Eingriff der Geburt gut überstanden hatte und er sich zu 100 Prozent sicher war seinen Sohn auf die Welt bringen zu wollen. Er hatte keinen Moment gezweifelt.

Dennoch würde er Harry frühestens ab seinem Geburtstag wieder trainieren können. Gut, dann hatte er kein Problem mit dem Ministerium, denn er hätte für Harry eine Sondergenehmigung gebraucht.

Was mit Leon werden würde, wenn er Harry wieder trainieren lassen würde wusste Dumbledore noch nicht. Vielleicht würde ja Severus den Jungen wieder zu sich nehmen. Dort können sich die Hauselfen sicher um das kleine Balg kümmern. Andererseits, könnte er Harry auch von Leon trennen. Ob es Leon schaden würde, konnte ihm ja egal sein. Babys von Männern hatten meist eine sehr starke Bindung zu ihren „Müttern" und eine Trennung war meist nicht gerade förderlich für das Kleine. Außer es kam zu seinem leiblichen Vater. Aber das würde Dumbledore nicht zulassen.

Aber eine Trennung... da würde Harry sicher nicht mitmachen. Wenn es bei Harry um die Familie ging, ging er sofort in die Verteidigung. Deswegen würde Dumbledore auch den anderen Weg gewählt. Er würde Leon bei Harry lassen, aber dafür sorgen, dass Harry Leon langsam umbrachte. Die falsche Nahrung war das Eine und die fehlende medizinische Betreuung in den Ferien war das Andere. Leons Zustand war noch nicht kritisch aber bedenklich.

Das war wirklich nützlich, vielleicht konnte er das nutzen. Er konnte Harry damit irgendwie erpressen und ruhig halten. Harry würde sicher alles tun um Leon am Leben zu halten. Ja Harry würde mit Sicherheit zu ihm angekrochen kommen und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Dumbledores Augen strahlten, wenn er daran dachte. Was er dann alles von Harry verlangen konnte...

Harry saß in der Große Halle und schaute sich um, wieder ein Jahr war vorbei. Noch einmal würde er hier her zurückkehren und egal wie absurd es sich auch anhörte er war gerne hier in Hogwarts.

Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Tom schnell mit seinen Plänen vorwärts kam und vielleicht Dumbledore dann nicht mehr da war. Aber das war so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Severus und auch Sirius hatten Harry gesagt, dass es einige Probleme gab und Tom immer wieder auf Schwierigkeiten stieß. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was genau Tom immer plante und durchführte, denn es war ihm egal. Er wollte davon nichts wissen und alle akzeptierten das. Sogar Tom, klar hatte er gedacht, dass Harry alles genau wissen wollte, er hatte es ihm auch angeboten. Doch Harry hatte abgelehnt. Er war der Meinung, dass er wenn er was wissen wollte, fragen konnte. Und jetzt war ihm nur Leon wichtig. Er wollte nicht wieder in den Krieg mitreingezogen werden.

„Harry, was machst du in deinen Ferien? Jetzt so als junger Vater..." fragte Dean.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich denke ich geh zu meinen Verwandten. Mal sehen wie sie so auf meinen Engel reagieren."

„Harry wie machst du das mit Leons Gesundheitsvorsorge?" wollte nun Parvati wissen.

„Ich werde mit ihm zu einem Muggelarzt gehen."

„Aber, wie willst du das machen? Ich meine, Leon hat zwei Väter, das kennen die Muggel doch nicht..." fragte nun Lavender.

„Ich habe von Madam Pomfrey Dokumente bekommen, sie zeichnen Leon als meinen Sohn aus. Sie hat eine Mutter eingetragen und dazugefügt, dass sie die Geburt nicht überlebt hat. Für die Muggel bin ich sozusagen ein alleinerziehender Vater."

„Was sagt dein Freund dazu?" fragte nun Seamus.

„Er hat mir zugestimmt. Ich hätte Leon auch über die Ferien zu ihm gegeben. Nein eigentlich hätte ich Leon nach der Geburt zu ihm gegeben. Aber hat mir erlaubt ihn bis zu den Ferien zu behalten. Und auch in den Ferien. Mal sehen wie lange. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn wieder mit hier herbringen darf nach den Ferien. Mal sehen..." Harry lächelte leicht, auch wenn er lieber heulen würde. Auch wenn er gerade so tat, als würde er Leon in den Ferien behalten dürfen, war er sich da noch nicht ganz sicher. Tom hatte gesagt, er würde Leon bei ihm lassen, bis zu den Ferien und dann würden sie weiter sehen. Harry hoffte so sehr, dass Tom Leon bei ihm lassen würde. Gefragt hatte er noch nicht. Irgendwie wollte er die Antwort nicht hören und er hoffte ein wenig, dass Tom es vergessen hatte. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass Tom Leon liebte und den Kleinen bei sich haben wollte. Doch Harry konnte sich ein leben ohne Harry nicht vorstellen. Harry vertrieb die drüben Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, denn er wusste, dass Leon darauf sehr empfindlich reagierte.

„Harry du musst deinen Freund überzeugen, dass du ihn wieder mitbringen darfst! Er ist doch so süß! Und wir helfen dir, wenn er Probleme macht." meinte Parvatie.

„Mal sehen was sich machen lässt. Ich will ihn auch nicht hergeben..." Harry schaute liebevoll auf seinen kleinen Sohn, dem er gerade sein Fläschchen gab. Für Harry war es Routine geworden, dass er erst Leon sein Fläschchen gab, bevor er aß. Meist nahm ihm Hermine dann Leon ab. Sie ließ dafür ihre morgendliche Lektüre aus. Harry war ihr sehr dankbar, denn so konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe was essen.

Als Leon sein Fläschchen fertig hatte nahm Hermine Harry Leon ab und Harry begann zu essen.

Harry schaute über die Haustische. Ravenclaw hatte dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewonnen. Sie hatten sehr gut in den einzelnen Projekten abgeschlossen und dadurch genug Punkte für die Führung gewonnen. Harry freute sich für sie. Man konnte den Schülern ansehen, dass sie wohl die halbe Nacht noch gefeiert hatten, sie sahen alle sehr müde aus.

Vorgestern und Gestern Abend wurden alle Projektgruppen vorgestellt. Es waren insgesamt 42 verschiedene Gruppen.

Draco hatte Blaise vergiftet und Kevin ihn wieder geheilt. Rons Gruppe machten eine Flugshow und Hermines Gruppe zeigten die Wirkungen von einige Tränken und Zauber. Es war einfach super spannend gewesen.

Harry musste sagen es war einfach interessant. Die eine oder andere Projektgruppe hätte ihm sicher auch gefallen. Gestern Abend gab es dann noch das alljährliche Fest.

Harry hatte sich zwar recht schnell zurückgezogen, da es einfach zu laut für Leon war doch er war nicht wirklich alleine. Er hatte sich mit Tom unterhalten. Erst über die Verbindung, dann über das Buchatt.

So wusste Harry auch, was ihn erwarten würde. Er würde zu den Dursleys gehen. Und Tom würde ihn, wie schon in den letzten Sommerferien, besuchen.

Tom hatte die Malfoys zu den Dursleys geschickt. Er hatte alles mit ihnen abgesprochen. Sie würden Harry, wie schon im letzten Jahr, in Ruhe lassen und ihm, wenn er Hilfe brauchte, auch helfen. Tante Petunia hatte sich bereit erklärt Harry mit Leon zu helfen. Auch wenn sie nicht ganz verstehen konnte, wie ihr Neffe ein Kind haben konnte. Außerdem würden sie weder Dumbledore was sagen, noch von diesem irgendwelche Befehle annehmen.

Als das Frühstück geendet hatte brach der übliche Tumult aus. Es mussten noch einige Dinge gepackt werden...

Harry war froh als er eine Stunde später im Hogwartsexpress saß.

Er hatte ein Abteil mit Dean, Seamus, Ron und Hermine. Harry war froh darüber, obwohl er auch nichts gegen die Gesellschaft von Draco und Blaise gehabt hätte.

Harry hatte viel Spaß, Leon schlief die meiste Zeit und ließ sich nicht von den Jugendlichen stören, die wie immer noch ein wenig die letzte Zeit des Jahres nutzten, wo sie noch zaubern durften. Sie unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über die Projekte. Gegen Mittag spielten sie einige Runden Snape Explodiert. Harry hatte Leon an Dean übergeben, der den Kleinen mit einem Fläschchen fütterte.

Seamus warf seinem Liebsten immer wieder liebevolle Blicke zu. Harry musste Seamus zustimmen. Dean machte das mit Leon einfach nur gut.

Hermine hatte gerade die Runde gewonnen und Ron mischte die Karten, als es draußen auf dem Gang laut wurde. Ohne was zu sagen, konnte jeder erahnen was gleich passieren würde.

Seamus war näher zu Dean gerutscht und Ron und Hermine warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

Tom? Ich glaube hier gibt es gleich Probleme. Kannst du irgendwie Draco darauf aufmerksam machen?

Harry, was ist los? Ich werde Draco informieren.

Danke. Ich weiß nicht genau, ich schätze gleich werden wir es sehen. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich die Sache nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hab.

Harry bitte pass auf dich auf!

Mach ich!

Kaum hatte Harry die Verbindung beendet, wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und fünf Siebtklässler kamen rein. Einer hatte sofort Harry mit Magie an die Wand gepinnt, zwei weitere hielten Ron und Hermine fest. Seamus hatte sich schützend vor Dean und Leon gestellt und kämpfte mit einem weiteren.

Der letzte Schüler baute sich vor Harry auf. Harry kannte ihn nur vom sehen. Er war soweit Harry vermutete aus Hufflepuff.

„Potter, jetzt bist du und dein Bastard dran. Hier ist kein Dumbledore der dich schützen kann!"

Harry funkelte den Sprecher nur böse an. Doch bevor Harry sich versah schlug der Schüler auf ihn ein. Harry war viel zu überrascht um überhaupt zu wehren. Doch als jetzt Leon anfing zu weinen kam er schnell wieder zu sich. Er baute ein leichtes Schutzschild um sich auf, löste den Zauber von sich und pinnte den Schüler der ihn versuchte weiter festzuhalten an die Wand. Dann funkelte er den Schläger kalt und böse an.

„Ich sag es nur einmal. Verschwinde von hier und nimm deine Freunde gleich mit! Oder du wirst es bereuen." Sagte Harry kalt. Selbst Ron und Hermine lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Harry strahlte eine unglaubliche Macht aus. Ron hatte sich so immer Voldemort vorgestellt...

Der Hufflepuff schaute Harry kurz an, lachte dann aber. „Du glaubst ich habe Angst vor dir? Macht weiter. Nicht so zurückhaltend. Ich will das Balg haben!"

Für Harry lief jetzt alles in Zeitlupe ab. Er sah die großen Tränen die seinem Sohn über die Wangen lief. Dean, der versuchte Leon aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, schaute hilflos zu Seamus, der zu Boden stürzte.

Harry konzentrierte sich kurz, sprach eine kurze Beschwörung und schon hielt er seinen Sohn in den Armen. Harry war in diesem Moment mehr als nur froh, dass es den Zauber gab.

Leon schrie immer noch wie am Spieß. Harry reichte es mit einem weitern Schlenker seines Zauberstabes lagen die fünf Schüler mit einer Ganzkörperklammer auf dem Boden. Harry beugte sich über den Anführer.

„Noch einmal langsam zu mitschreiben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand meinem Sohn, meinen Freunden oder mir etwas antut. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich einen guten Tag habe. Merk dir eins, noch ein Versuch dieser Art und nicht mal Voldemort kann dich vor meiner Rache schützen. Du bist schneller Tod als du Quidditsch sagen kannst. Das gilt für alle von euch. Und glaub mir eins das ist kein Scherz!"

Harry richtete sich wieder auf. Draco kam in diesem Moment rein.

„Harry, was war hier los?"

„Ein kleiner Überfall von diesen Idioten. Kannst du sie bitte hier rausschaffen? Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen."

Draco nickte nur und schon kamen einige Slytherin ins Abteil und trugen die Fünf nach draußen.

„Wenn ihr sie ein wenig behalten wollt zum Üben oder so, ich hab nichts dagegen. Wollt ihr zwei hier bleiben? Nimmst du Leon, bitte der Kleine hat sich so erschrocken." Draco nahm Harry Leon ab und setze sich. Die anderen im Abteil rappelten sich auch wieder auf.

Blaise zog Harry zu sich. Er spürte wie Harry leicht zitterte.

„Harry gib Tom Bescheid." Flüsterte Blaise leise. Harry nickte leicht und baute die Verbindung wieder auf.

Tom, es ist alles okay. Draco ist da. Leon ist nichts passiert. Die Fünf sind jetzt weg.

Sag Draco, dass ein Vater sich den Fünf annehmen wird. Er wird alles in die Wege leiten. So geht das nicht.

Mach ich.

Warte Harry, du sagtest Leon ist nichts passiert, was ist mir dir? Bist du okay?

Ich denke schon. Hab ein paar Schläge in den Magen bekommen. Aber es geht. Reg dich nicht auf, war einfach etwas überrumpelt und einen Moment unachtsam.

Harry ich reg mich nicht auf. Es war nicht deine Schuld, sondern die von den fünf! Hast du starke Schmerzen? Lass dich von Draco untersuchen, ja?

Mach ich Tom. Nein es geht. Alles klar.

„Draco, du sollst die Fünf nachher deinem Vater übergeben. Er kümmert sich dann darum."

„Das hab ich schon gedacht. Ist schon alles organisiert. Dean, kann ich das Fläschchen haben."

Draco wiegte Leon hin und her, der immer noch vor sich hinwimmerte. Er schrie zwar nicht mehr aus Leibeskräften, dennoch war er immer noch sehr aufgeregt. Ebenso wie Harry.

Harry löste sich nachdem tief durchgeatmet hatte von Blaise und nahm Leon auf den Arm und sang ihm das Lied von Kevin vor. Durch Harrys ruhige Stimme beruhigte sich auch Leon wieder.

Harry schaute jetzt zu Ron und Hermine. Hermine liefen vereinzelt Tränen über die Wangen. Ron tröstete sie.

„Ich hab mich so erschrocken und hilflosgefühlt." Flüsterte Hermine zu Ron. „Ich weiß mein Schatz. Ich weiß."

„Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre..."

„Sch... beruhig dich. Jetzt ist alles okay."

Bei Dean und Seamus sah es ähnlich aus. Dean versorgte Seamus Kopfwunde. Er war mit Hermine in der Projektwoche bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen.

Aber alle sahen wirklich mitgenommen aus. Harry fühlte sich unwohl, warum hatte er so lange gebraucht um zu regieren? Warum hatte keiner außer Seamus daran gedacht sich mit Magie zu wehren. Harry schaute noch einmal zu Ron und Hermine, jetzt bemerkte er es, die beiden waren schon umgezogen, hatten also ihre Zauberstäbe schon verpackt. Das war sehr unvorsichtig.

„Blaise kannst du Leon mal nehmen jetzt ist er wieder ruhig. Ich würde mir gerne Seamus Hand anschauen."

Alle schauten Harry verwundert an.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand, Seamus?" fragte Dean besorgt. Seamus wurde leicht rot.

„Ich bin irgendwie dumm draufgefallen. Es tut weh."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich dachte es ist nicht so schlimm. Dean schau nicht so..."

Blaise nahm Leon auf den Arm. Er hielt ihn aufrecht und tätschelte ihm den Rücken. Leon gefiel es nicht wirklich, dass er schon wieder bei jemand anderem auf dem Arm war. Doch statt wieder anfangen zu schreien gähnte er herzhaft und begann an seinem Daumen zu nuckeln.

Harry ging zu Seamus und untersuchte das Handgelenk. Es sah nicht gut aus und ein Blick zu Dean und Hermine sagte ihm, das sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie es zu behandeln war. Auch Blaise und Draco zuckten ratlos mit der Schulter.

Tom, kannst du mir helfen? Seamus hat sich sein Handgelenk gebrochen. Kannst du mir da so auf die Schnelle weiterhelfen?

Nein so auf die Schnelle kann ich dir nicht helfen. Aber warte mal. Vertraust du den beiden? Glaubst du die beiden würden dicht halten?

Tom, was hast du vor?

Ich komm dich besuchen.

Tom, du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Das ist viel zu gefährlich!

Harry, keine Panik. Sag Draco und Blaise sie sollen ein Schild um das Abteil legen und ein paar Slytherin als Wachen aufstellen.

Okay sag ich. Tom, du bist verrückt. Ich liebe dich.

Ich dich auch. Ich gebe dir 5 Minuten.

„Draco, du und Blaise sollt Slytherins vor das Abteil stellen und ein Schild um das Abteil legen. ER will kommen."

Draco schaute Harry überrascht an nickte dann kurz und verschwand. Kaum war Draco wieder im Abteil versiegelte es Blaise. Und nickte Harry zu.

Tom du kannst. Aber bitte sei nett und erschreck sie nicht.

„Harry ich bin immer nett." Sagte Tom, der mit einem leisen PLOPP neben Harry erschienen war.

Harry fiel Tom um den Hals. Er ließ ihn nicht mehr los. So lange hatte er ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen.

„Harry, lass dich anschauen. Du siehst super aus. Ich hab dich so vermisst. Wo ist unser kleiner Löwe?"

„Er ist bei Blaise." grinste Harry. „Aber bevor Blaise dir den Kleinen gibt, schaust du dir bitte Seamus an?"

„Klar. Wer von diesen beiden Herrn ist es?"

„Das sind Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan, und das ist Tom, der echte Vater von Leon." Die Drei nickten sich zu.

Seamus reichte Tom seine Hand und Tom sprach ein paar verschiedene Sprüche.

„Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung. Normal hätte ich Lucius vorbeigeschickt. Aber ich wollte Harry endlich mal wieder sehen."

„Danke, es tut nicht mehr weh und bewegen geht auch wieder. Vielen Dank!" sagte Seamus und drehte seine Hand in alle Richtungen.

„Bitte kein Problem. So aber nun Blaise darf ich dir den Kleinen entführen?"

„Aber sicher doch! Hier bitte."

„Gott ist der Kleine süß geworden. Ich hab ihn so sehr vermisst. Schau doch nur, er ist einfach niedlich."

Tom legte Leon auf seine Arme. Der Kleine gähnte gerade herzzereißend. Kuschelte sich dann aber an seinen Dad.

„Tom, du hast ihn doch vor 13 Tagen gesehen. Du hast recht. Er ist süß. So wie du."

„Harry bitte. Ich bin nicht süß. Ich bin..." doch weiter kam er nicht, da Harry Tom schnell küsste.

Tom, Dean und Seamus wissen nicht, wer du bist. Sie wissen nichts von dir. Schau sie doch an, wie überrascht sie sind. Ich habe ihnen wie du wolltest nichts von dir gesagt. Sie nur zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Soll ich mit ihnen reden. Kann man ihnen trauen?

Tom, das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube sie halten zu mir, keine Ahnung, was sie machen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Du kannst es versuchen und wenn sie nicht zu dir stehen lösch ihr Gedächtnis. Musst du so oder so machen. Wenn du nicht willst, dass rauskommt wer mein Partner ist.

Ich sag es ihnen. Mal sehen wie sie reagieren.

„Tom, sei nicht so gemein!"

„Schatz ich doch nicht."

Tom schaute Dean und Seamus an.

„Ihr beiden, ich würde gerne mit euch reden. Draco, Blaise, Ron und Hermine wissen wer ich bin. Harry natürlich auch, schließlich ist er mit mir verlobt und wird mich im Sommer heiraten. Ihr beide wollt bestimmt wissen wer ich bin, hab ich Recht?"

Dean und Seamus nickten, und hielten einander an der Hand fest.

„Gut, was ich euch sage muss unter uns bleiben. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr mir nicht glauben könnt, oder nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollt. Dann werde ich euch das Gedächtnis an das Gespräch hier löschen. Nur zu Harrys und Leons Schutz."

„Wir werden nichts verraten, was Harry oder Leon schaden könnte." Sagten die beiden. „Wir werden schweigen. Und wenn es so schlimm ist, dass wir damit nicht umgehen können, dann sind wir damit einverstanden dass du uns die Erinnerung nimmst."

„Gut. Also ihr habt sicher mitbekommen, dass Harry besondere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hat, bevor ich kam."

„Ja wahrscheinlich wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem?" vermutete Dean.

Ron und Hermine fingen an zu kichern.

„Fast. Nicht wegen Voldemort, sondern wegen Dumbledore wurde das gemacht. mein voller Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle."

Beide zogen scharf die Luft ein; seit Harrys zweiten Jahr kannten sie den Namen und wussten wer hinter dem Namen steckte.

„Du bist Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

„Nein ich weiß nicht wer. Autsch."

Harry hatte Tom in die Seite geboxt.

„Schon gut, ja, der bin ich. Ich bin der dunkle Lord, Voldemort oder wie auch immer ihr mich nennen wollt. Aber keine Panik ich bin nicht so wie Dumbledore es sagt. Ihr lebt noch. Ich habe keinen Verflucht. Oder?"

„Das stimmt. Aber wie kommt... Das hat er dann für unsere Sicherheit von dir verlangt? Er wollte Leon?" fragte Dean Harry.

„Ja das ist richtig. Tom wollte für euren Schutz ein Erben haben. Es ist wie ich es euch gesagt habe. Ich würde es wieder tun. Ich liebe Tom und wir werden heiraten. Ich bin froh, dass Tom mir das angeboten hat und mir gezeigt hat, wie die Welt wirklich ist."

„Harry, das ist der Hammer!" sagte Seamus. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist doch Dumbledores Held, wie kannst du dann mit dem dunklen Lord zusammen sein. Das geht doch nicht!"

„Seamus, ich versichere dir es geht. Ich liebe Tom, so wie du Dean liebst. Ich würde alles für ihn tun."

Seamus nickte leicht. „Das kann ich verstehen. Aber wie kamst du dazu mit ihm zu reden?"

„Wenn ihr wollt erzähl ich euch die Geschichte." Bot Tom an. Alle nickten. Auch die anderen Vier waren gespannt, was Tom erzählen würde.

Nachdem Tom geendet lehnte er sich an Harry und schloss die Augen.

Oh mein Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, das es so schwer ist das alles zu erklären. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du das immer hinbekommst.

Tom, du hast das gut gemacht. Du musst sie verstehen, du bringst ihr ganzes Weltbild durcheinander.

Ich weiß.

„Darf ich dich noch was fragen? Ich hab ja verstanden, dass ihr beiden zusammen seid und, das ihr euch liebt. Aber warum hast du Harry nicht besucht, als er Leon auf die Welt gebracht hat? Warum kommst du erst jetzt? Ich wäre sofort zu Dean geeilt, wenn er ein Kind bekommen würde."

„Seamus, das wollte ich auch. Aber meine treuen Freunde haben mich davon abgehalten solch eine Dummheit zu machen. Ich konnte nicht nach Hogwarts kommen und man konnte auch Harry nicht zu mir bringen. Harry darf noch bis Anfang August weder flohen noch apparieren. Es wäre nicht gut für seinen Körper. Wir hatten keine Möglichkeit. Auch, dass ich hier bin, ist eigentlich noch ein Risiko. Aber ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich musste einfach kommen, auch wenn ich mir dafür wohl eine lange Standpauke von Severus und Narzissa anhören darf."

„Tom, du bist ein Spinner. Heute Abend hättest du mich doch besuchen können. Oder hast du keine Zeit?"

„Natürlich komm ich dich besuchen. Ich hab immer Zeit für dich. Du und Leon ihr seit meine Familie und meine Familie geht vor."

Harry zog Tom noch näher zu sich her so, dass Tom auf seinem Schoß lag. Leon schief zufrieden auf dem Bauch von Tom und nuckelte an seinem Daumen.

Draco und Blaise gaben den anderen ein stilles Zeichen und sie verließen das Abteil. Sie wollten den beiden noch ein wenig Zeit für sich gönnen. Schließlich war dies ihr erstes Treffen nach langer Zeit.

Harry grinste und nickte Draco dankbar zu.

Harry strich durch Toms wunderschön seidige Haare.

„Wir sind allein." Flüsterte Harry und beugte sich zu Tom runter und küsste ihn sanft. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete zischte er leicht. Tom schaute Harry besorgt an.

„Was hast du?" fragte Tom besorgt und richtete sich auf. Harry beschloss die Augen und versuchte gegen die Schmerzen anzuatmen.

„Mein Bauch tut weh." Murmelte er.

Tom sah besorgt zu Harry. Dann legte er Leon vorsichtig auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank und legte seinen Umhang vor Leon, damit er nicht runterfallen konnte.

„Harry leg dich bitte hin, ich schau mir deinen Bauch an." Harry nickte leicht und legte sich vorsichtig hin, dabei zog er immer wieder scharf Luft ein.

Tom kniete sich auf den Boden und zog Harrys Sweatshirt nach oben. Der gesamte Bauch war leicht blau angelaufen und an einigen Stellen Blutrot. Tom schluckte.

„Harry warum hast du das nicht Draco gezeigt?"

„Es war soviel los. Und dann warst du da. Ich war doch so froh, dass du in meiner Nähe bist. Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte Harry. Tom legte Harry einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Es war wohl alles ein bisschen viel für dich. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme..."

„Tom nicht. Ich war unachtsam. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er mich trifft. Es ging einfach alles so schnell."

Tom schaut Harry an. Langsam ließ er den Zauberstab über Harrys Bauch wandern und sah zu, wie sich die Blutergüsse zurückentwickelten. Tom atmete erleichtert aus, er hatte schon befürchtet Harrys Körper würde die Magie nicht annehmen. Tom machte solange weiter bis nichts mehr zu sehen war. Sanft legte Tom eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch und strich darüber.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein." Sagte Harry und hob die Hand um Tom zu sich runter zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen.

Sanft ließ Tom seine Zunge über Harrys Lippen wandern und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde.

Toms Hand glitt tiefer zu Harrys Hosenbund. Doch Harry stoppt ihn. „Tom, bitte nicht." Flüsterte er und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Irgendwie erwartete er jetzt, dass Tom sauer sein würde.

Tom hielt augenblicklich inne und schaute zu Harry der den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt hatte. Behutsam nahm er das Kinn des Kleinen und drehte ihn so, dass er ihn anschauen musste.

„Es ist okay."

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen.

„Sch... Harry du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich akzeptiere ein Nein." Sanft legte Tom seine Lippen auf die von Harry.

Als Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Ron und Hermine nach einer Stunde ins Abteil kamen fanden sie einen friedlich schlafenden Harry auf Toms Schoß vor. Leon lag in den Armen von Tom und schlief ebenfalls.

Tom legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete so den Jugendlichen an, dass sie leise sein sollten. Die Sechs nickten und setzten sich leise.

„Tom, du weißt, dass es Harry nicht gut geht und Leon zu klein ist?" fragte Draco nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Tom nickte leicht.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Harry steht unter Stress. Und Leon nimmt nicht richtig zu. Severus hat es mir schon gesagt und Lucius macht sich auch Sorgen. Wir wissen nicht an was es liegen könnte. Weiß es Harry?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Aber Harry ist nicht dumm. Er wird es vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, dass Leon sich nicht so entwickelt, wie er sollte."

Tom nickte und strich Harry über den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe wir finden heraus warum Leon nicht zunimmt."

„Vielleicht bekommt er nicht die richtige Nahrung." Murmelte Hermine leise. Tom schaute sie fragend an. „Nun, ich glaube Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass Kinder, die nicht gestillt werden können, die richtige Nahrung erhalten. Oft wird dazu ein Test durchgeführt, damit man weiß, was genau der Säugling braucht."

Tom schaute Hermine lange an. „Hat jemand von euch noch ein Fläschchen? Ich lass es Severus untersuchen. Und ich mache einen Test mit Leon. Vielleicht hast du recht, Hermine. Danke für den Hinweis."

Hermine nickte. „Tom, du weißt, dass du das mit Harry besprechen solltest. Er wird dir nicht verzeihen, wenn du ihm das verschweigst."

Tom nickte wieder. „Ich weiß. Aber nicht hier und jetzt. Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden. Vielleicht hab ich heute Abend ja schon das Ergebnis und alles wird wieder gut."

Kurz vor London weckte Tom Harry. „Mein Schatz, ich muss wieder gehen. Wir sind kurz vor London."

Harry streckte sich und schaute Tom aus müden Augen an. Dann nickte er leicht. „Ist gut. Du kommst heute Abend?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe es dir doch versprochen."

Vorsichtig wurde Leon wieder an Harry übergeben, der Leon mit Hilfe des Tuches vor seiner Brust befestigte.

„Bis heute Abend, Liebling."

„Bis nachher."

Mit einem PLOPP war Tom wieder verschwunden und Blaise nahm den Zauber vom Abteil.

Keine 15 Minuten später erreichte der Hogwarts-Express Kings Cross. Ron half Harry mit seinem Koffer. Gemeinsam schritten sie durch die Absperrung.

„So Leute ich muss dann mal. Mein Onkel wartet schon. Ich wünsch euch schöne Ferien." Sagte Harry.

„Bis zum ersten September, machs gut und pass auf euch auf." sagte Seamus.

Hermine fiel Harry noch um den Hals und strich Leon über den Kopf, ebenso wie Draco und Blaise.

„Ich muss jetzt aber los. Wir werden uns sicher noch in den Ferien sehen." Meinte Harry und lief auf seinen Onkel zu.

„Hallo Onkel Vernon." Sagte Harry.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr." Fauchte Onkel Vernon. „Na mach schon gibt mir den Koffer."

Harry reichte seinem Onkel den Koffer und folgte ihm. Im Wagen wartete Tante Petunia. Dudley war zu Hause geblieben.

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Tante Petunia. Harry schaute sie überrascht an.

„Mir geht es gut. Danke und euch?"

Onkel Vernon grummelte etwas, doch Petunia stieß ihn in die Seite. „Vernon, benimm dich!"

„Harry, uns geht es gut. Wir haben hier den Kindersitz von Dudley, da kannst du deinen Sohn reinsetzen."

Harry setzte sich neben den Kindersitz und legte Leon hinein.

„Harry, wie heißt er denn?" fragte seine Tante.

„Leon Alexander Potter. Danke, dass ihr an den Kindersitz gedacht habt."

Tante Petunia nickte nur. Und gab Vernon ein Zeichen, dass er losfahren konnte.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Und im Ligusterweg trug Onkel Vernon Harrys Koffer in Harrys Zimmer. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er in sein Zimmer kam. Es hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Sein Altes Bett stand noch da, aber sonst war alles anders. Neben seinem Bett stand eine Wiege, an der Wand wo der Schrank mit Dudleys alten Sachen war, stand eine Wickelkommode mit sämtlichen Zubehör. In der Ecke, lag ein flauschiger Teppich und einige Spielsachen.

Harry war überwältigt.

„Das sind teilweise Sachen von uns. Mrs. Malfoy hat den Rest eingerichtet. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Schau dich in Ruhe um, wenn du was brauchst sag bitte Bescheid. Ach ja und wenn du möchtest können wir Morgen früh einkaufen fahren. Da kannst du ein paar Dinge kaufen, die dir noch fehlen. Außerdem hab ich dir einen Termin beim Kinderarzt gemacht. Du kannst, wenn du möchtest Übermorgen zu ihm gehen. Mr. Malfoy meinte, du würdest mit deinen Sohn gerne zu einem Muggelarzt gehen."

„Danke Tante Petunia. Ich würde gerne mit dir morgen Einkaufen fahren. Ich habe zwar nicht viel Geld. Aber ein für ein paar Dinge wird es reichen."

Tante Petunia nickte und ließ Harry allein.

Harry legte Leon vorsichtig in die Wiege. Dann zog er sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Sofort bemerkte er, dass er eine neue Matratze hatte. Mit einem Lächeln schlief er ein.

So fand Tom den Jungen vor. Vorsichtig setzte er sich ans Bett. Harry sah immer noch müde aus, und die Tatsache, dass Harry schon wieder schlief, obwohl er die halbe Zugfahrt verschlafen hatte machte Tom leichte Sorgen.

Eingehend betrachtete er Harry. Irgendwie sah Harry sehr zerbrechlich aus. Seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen und unter den Augen konnte man leichte Schatten erkennen. Tom musste sich eingestehen, dass Harry wohl ein wenig überfordert war mit der ganzen Sache. Das zeigte auch schon die Tatsache, dass Harry fast noch dünner war als vor der Schwangerschaft. Seit der Geburt hatte der Junge abgebaut.

Es war jetzt sehr wichtig, dass Harry wieder zu Kräften kam. Dies musste der Junge von allein schaffen. Noch war sein Körper gegen Tränke Immun. Dass der Heilzauber heute Nachmittag gewirkt hatte, verdankte Harry seinem ausgeglichen Magiehaushalt, das vermutete Lucius auf jeden Fall.

Vorsichtig strich Tom über Harrys Wangen. Dann erhob er sich und schaute zu Leon in die Wiege.

Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass Leon wach war. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Sohn aus der Wiege.

„Na mein Kleiner. Du bist aber lieb. Bist schön leise, weil dein Dad noch schläft. Das ist aber brav!" Tom legte sich Leon an die Schulter. Leon legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und nuckelte an seinem Daumen.

„Hast du etwa Hunger? Na da hab ich aber was für dich. Eine neue Mischung, die wird dir viel besser schmecken."

Mit seiner freien Hand holte Tom ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und erwärmte es.

„So, gleich bekommst dein Fläschchen. Hier fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit." Tom schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und malte dabei einen Schaukelstuhl in die Luft. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien er schon. „So das haben wir."

Tom setzte sich in den Stuhl und legte sich ein Kissen unter den Arm und begann Leon mit dem Fläschchen zu füttern. Nach der halben Flasche war der Kleine wieder eingeschlafen. Tom lächelte seinen Sohn glücklich an und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Seine Gedanken schweiften um den Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch schlief. Das sah Harry gar nicht ähnlich, dass er so tief schlief. Normalerweise müsste er bei dem Apparationsgeräusch aufgewacht sein. Tom war beunruhigt darüber, denn es hieß, dass Harry sehr müde und fertig war.

Vielleicht hatten sie Harry wieder zuviel zugemutet. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee gewesen dem Jungen Leon zu lassen. Harry schien damit überfordert zu sein. Und wenn Tom ehrlich war hatte Harry ein mehr als stressiges Jahr hinter sich. Erst die Schwangerschaft, die nicht gerade leicht verlaufen war, dann der Stress mit halb Hogwarts und die ständigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Gryffindor und Dumbledore. Dann die Lernerei auf die Prüfungen... die Geburt und dann war Leon da. Das war sicher auch nicht so leicht für Harry gewesen.

Harry brauchte eine Pause, soviel stand fest. Einmal Zeit nur für sich.

Harry erwachte nach einiger Zeit. Verwundert schaute er sich um. Als er Tom mit Leon sah, fiel ihm wieder ein wo er war. Er war nicht mehr in Hogwarts, er war jetzt bei seinen Verwandten. Tom schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schönes Bild. So stellte sich Harry seine Familie vor...

„Hallo Tom. Bist du schon lange da? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Harry müde und gähnte.

„Weil du deinen Schlaf brauchst. Harry du bist völlig am Ende deiner Kräfte. Ich frage mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn ich Leon mit zu mir nehme. Dann könntest du dich ein wenig ausruhen. Deine Ferien richtig genießen."

Harry schaute Tom mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Meinte Tom das wirklich? Er wollte ihm Leon wegnehmen.

Innerlich zerbrach etwas in Harry. Er hatte ja die ganze Zeit über im Hinterkopf gewusst. Dass er Leon nur bis zu den Sommerferien behalten durfte. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass, wenn er sich genug anstrengte Tom überzeugen konnte, dass er weiterhin für Leon sorgen durfte wenigstens noch in den Ferien.

„Nein, Tom bitte nicht. Bitte nimm mir nicht Leon weg. Ich werde auch gut für ihn sorgen. Ich... bitte nimm ihn mir nicht weg. Ich pass doch gut auf ihn auf. Ich tu auch alles was du willst. Nur lass mir den Kleinen. Wenigstens noch ein paar Tage. Ich hab ihn doch so lieb." Harry kniete mittlerweile schon vor Tom und ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Bitte Tom, du hast gesagt, ich darf Leon behalten, wenn ich gut auf ihn achte. Ihm ist nichts passiert. Bitte nur noch ein paar Tage... noch ein Tag bitte nimm ihn mir nicht heute schon weg..."

„Harry jetzt beruhige dich mal." Tom stand auf und legte Leon in die Wiege. „Ich will dir Leon doch nicht wegnehmen. Aber schau dich doch mal an. Du bist am Ende deiner Kräfte. Du musst dich wieder erholen. Ein paar Tage ohne Leon, ohne eine Aufgabe, ein paar Tage in denen du dich nur um dich kümmern kannst, würden dir sicher nicht schaden. Und Leon ist bei mir in guten Händen. Du brauchst dir um ihn keine Gedanken machen."

Tom kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden und nahm in ihn den Arm. „Mein Kleiner, ich will dir doch nicht weh tun. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das zu deinem Besten ist. Sieh doch nur, du stehst die ganze Zeit unter Stress. In der Schule hat Dumbledore dich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt. Es war sicher nicht einfach für dich. Und dann ist Leon auch noch sehr schwach, du hast ihm die falschen Nahrung gegeben..." Tom stockte. Das wollte er so nicht sagen...

„Krank? Leon ist Krank? Falsche Nahrung? Was ist mit Leon?" kam es sofort panisch von Harry.

„Ihm geht es gut. Man hat dir nur die falsche Nahrung für ihn gegeben. Deshalb ist er kaum gewachsen und hat nicht zugenommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Severus hat einen Test gemacht und wir haben die richtige Nahrung zusammengestellt. Hermine hat uns den richtigen Hinweis gegeben."

„Ich hätte fast meinen Sohn umgebracht?" Harry löste sich von Tom und schaute auf die Wiege. „Tom, du hast Recht. Nimm Leon mit zu dir. Ich kann nicht auf ihn aufpassen. Ich hätte ihn fast umgebracht."

Harry erhob sich langsam und nahm Leon aus der Wiege. Ein letztes Mal strich er den Säugling über die schwarzen Haare. Er drückte dem Baby einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Kleiner. Das wusste ich nicht. Ich hab dich doch lieb. Jetzt gehst du mit deinem Daddy mit, er wird für dich Sorgen und auf dich aufpassen. Leb wohl. Vergiss nicht ich hab dich lieb."

Behutsam legte Harry Leon in Toms Arme. „Hier, Tom ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Es ist unverzeihlich, was ich deinem Sohn angetan habe. Nimm ihm mit zu dir und sorge gut für ihn."

Tbc

A/N.: So aus und vorbei… ich hoffe ihr lebt noch g

Ich versuche am Mittwoch das nächste Kapi on zu stellen… wenn ich bis dahin wieder zu hause bin und noch Zeit und lust habe, sonst kommt es am Donnerstag, Versprochen…

So und nun ihr, wenn ihr wollt… winkt

Eure vickysnape


	44. Fragen und Shopping mit Tante Petunia

Hi Leute

So hier noch ein Kapitel, bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre... was auch bedeute, dass es in den nächsten drei wochen kein Up-date gibt. Außer, wenn die gute Dunkel-Elfe sich erbarmt und für mich das 44 kapi on stellt... +lacht+

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die sich die mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. Ihr seid alle so lieb, ich bin immer und immer wieder sprachlos. DANKE!

Ein weiterer Dank geht an ShadowdeSion (ShadowRiddle) und Kiki1966d, die sich die mühe gemacht haben sich durch diese kapi zu kämpfen und hoffentlich erfolgreich die fehler rausgemacht haben... +euch beide knuddel+

Viel spaß...

vicyksnape

43. Kapitel Fragen und Shopping mit Tante Petunia 

Tom schaute Harry an, doch dieser drehte sich um und legte sich aufs Bett. Tom schaute auf den Jungen in seinen Armen der immer noch friedlich schlief und dann zu dem Jungen, der auf dem Bett lag und zitterte. Tom erhob sich legte Leon wieder in sein Bettchen und setzte sich zu Harry. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, mit dem Harry vielleicht auch leben konnte.

Obwohl Harry sich gegen Toms Griff wehrte zog Tom den Jungen zu sich her und hielt ihn fest, nach kurzer Zeit hörte Harry auf sich gegen den Griff zu sträuben und klammerte sich an Tom.

„Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht..." schniefte Harry in Toms Robe.

Tom strich dem Jungen einfach über den Rücken.

„Sch... ich weiß doch. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir alle hätten es früher bemerken müssen, dass Dumbledore da seine Finger im Spiel hat. Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich selbst bin doch Schuld dran, ich habe den Alten unterschätzt... Harry, bitte verzeih mir.

Und ich werde Leon auch nicht mit zu mir nehmen. Er bleibt hier bei dir. Ich will ihn dir doch nicht wegnehmen. Er ist doch auch dein Sohn und du sorgst gut für ihn. Du hast das sehr gut hinbekommen, besser als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt habe.

Ich wollte dir Leon doch nur für ein paar Tage abnehmen. Aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich dir damit nicht helfe. Ich schade dir damit mehr als das es helfen würde. Es wäre eine Strafe für dich, wenn ich dir Leon abnehme. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich vergessen hab, dass du Leon liebst und es für dich kein Stress bedeutet sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Familie dir mit Leon helfen wird.

Dennoch werde ich nicht nur Abends bei dir sein, ich werde so früh und so lange es geht zu dir kommen. Ich werde dir mit Leon helfen. Noch kann ich dich nicht mit mir nehmen. Aber keine Sorge, sobald du das apparieren verkraftest wirst du bei mir wohnen. Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin."

„Wirklich? Du nimmst mir Leon nicht weg, obwohl ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst habe?"

„Harry du hast gut auf ihn aufgepasst. Und das mit der Nahrung, das konnte doch keiner wissen. Ohne Hermine wäre ich selbst wohl nicht so schnell drauf gekommen."

„Tom, kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich will nicht alleine sein."

Tom nickte nur und zauberte das Bett größer und legte sich neben Harry, der sich sogleich an seinen Liebsten kuschelte. „Danke, Tom." Flüsterte Harry noch bevor ins Reich der Träume glitt.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen noch vor Tom und Leon. Er hatte sich mittlerweile Leons Rhythmus angepasst, es war erst fünf Uhr. Harry konnte gar nicht sagen, warum, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er am frühen Morgen keinen Streit mit seinen Schlafsaal haben wollte, und er deshalb immer wach wurde.

Etwas verschlafen orientierte sich Harry, Tom hielt ihn fest umschlungen und er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl in den Armen seines Geliebten.

Sanft strich er Tom eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann richtete er sich leicht auf und küsste Tom auf die Nasenspitze. Tom schlief noch ruhig weiter. Harry musterte Tom eingehend, er wusste, er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu Leon und zu dem was Tom gestern Abend gesagt hatte. Wenn Tom Leon mitgenommen hätte, hätte Harry wohl aufgegeben. Er würde nicht mehr weiter machen. Er fühlte sich einfach nur müde und erschöpft, aber mit Tom und Leon an seiner Seite würde er weiter kämpfen.

Harry wusste ja, dass er Leon vielleicht zu Tom geben musste, weil es in Hogwarts nicht sicher genug war. Und er würde sicher nichts tun, was Leon in Gefahr brachte. Doch er wollte dann gefragt werden. Tom entschied immer über seinen Kopf hinweg. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal gefragt. Er hatte gleich gesagt, dass er Leon mitnimmt. Vielleicht sah Tom ihn eben nur als einen Untergebenen über den er bestimmen konnte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie Tom wirklich zu ihm stand. Klar in den letzten Monaten war Tom immer für ihn da gewesen, doch da war er auch schwanger gewesen. Jetzt hatte Tom was er wollte, er hatte keinen Grund mehr sich um ihn zu kümmern. Vielleicht würde er ihn eines Tages einfach verlassen. Warum sollte Tom ihn wirklich lieben? Und ob Tom wirklich zu dem stand, was er ihm während der Schwangerschaft gesagt hatte, wusste er auch nicht.

Nach dem Krieg wäre er unbrauchbar für Tom. Tom brauchte ihn noch für den Krieg, für die weiße Seite, doch danach...

Wenn Harry ehrlich war hatte er Angst, dass er Tom verlieren würde. Ohne Tom und Leon würde er nicht mehr weiter machen wollen. Er würde sich wohl umbringen.

„Morgen, Tom." Flüsterte er nach einer Weile, irgendwie wollte er Tom jetzt nicht mehr schlafen lassen. Er wollte auch nicht mehr weiter nachdenken.

„Morgen, Süßer. Wie hast du geschlafen?" flüsterte Tom und streckte sich leicht. Wobei er Harry aus der Umarmung entließ. Harry nutzte die Chance und krabbelte über Tom und stand auf.

„Ich hab gut geschlafen. Schließlich hatte ich heute Nacht einen starken Beschützer."

„Harry, warum stehst du so schnell auf? Es war doch gerade so gemütlich!"

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte hörte man ein Wimmern aus der Wiege, das rasch zu einem lauten Heulen anschwoll.

„Weil unser kleiner Löwe Hunger hat und es gar nicht mag auf sein Fläschchen zu warten. Tom hast du noch eins mitgebracht? Ich hab doch nur die Falschen..." Harry schaute ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.

„Ja hab ich, schau in meinem Umhang nach. Ich bring dir nachher genug mit, damit du über die Runden kommst."

Harry holte zuerst Leon aus der Wiege und legte ihn zu Tom ins Bett und durchsuchte dann Toms Umhang. Schnell fand er das Fläschchen.

Tom zog seinen Zauberstab und erwärmte es. Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an und reichte es Tom. Dann kletterte er wieder über Tom und legte sich neben die zwei Menschen die er liebte.

Tom fütterte Leon und schaute dabei liebevoll zu seinem Sohn.

„Harry, der Kleine ist wirklich ein Engel. Ich danke dir, dass du ihn mir geschenkt hast." Tom beugte sich über Leon und küsste Harry sanft.

„Tom, ich danke dir. Ich liebe dich und ich würde es immer wieder tun."

Petunia hatte sich leicht erschrocken, als sie Harry wecken wollte. Sie hatte zwar Leon schon um fünf Uhr weinen gehört, aber Harry hatte das sehr gut gemeistert.

Es war ein bizarres Bild. Da lag ihr Neffe mit einem fremden Mann im Bett, in der Mitte lag der kleine Leon. Beide hatten ihre Arme schützend um das Baby gelegt. Leon schaute sie aus großen grünen Augen an.

Sanft rüttelte Petunia Harry, der schaute sie verschlafen an.

„Harry, ich entführ dir dein Kleinen, dann kannst du noch eine Weile liegen bleiben. Um halb zehn wollten wir gehen."

Harry nickte verschlafen „Nimm das Fläschchen mit er hat nicht alles ausgetrunken, vielleicht mag er noch etwas." und schaute zu, wie Leon auf Petunias Arm durch die Tür verschwand.

„Harry, traust du ihr wirklich?" flüsterte Tom.

„Natürlich. Du weißt doch, ich hab von Severus den Familienzauber bekommen. Ich weiß immer, wo der Kleine ist. Tante Petunia wird gut auf ihn aufpassen. Außerdem scheint er sie zu mögen. Sonst hätte er das lautstark mitgeteilt. Vertrau mir."

„Das tu ich."

Beide genossen ihre „Freizeit" und kuschelten sich noch ein wenig in die Kissen. Um neun stand Harry auf und machte sich fertig. Tom musste zuerst nach Riddle-Manor, er würde vielleicht später zu den drei stoßen. Er musste noch ein paar Aufgaben delegieren, damit er für längere Zeit bei Harry bleiben konnte.

Harry ging in die Küche, wo Leon in einer Wippe auf dem Küchentisch lag und schlief. Tante Petunia war gerade dabei das Geschirr abzuspülen.

„Ah, Harry, da bist du ja. Ist der junge Mann noch da? Wollt ihr frühstücken?"

„Tom ist nicht mehr da, er musste wieder zurück, aber er kommt bald wieder. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus. Er wird auch bei mir im Zimmer bleiben. Ich würde gerne noch was essen. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht. Eine Scheibe Toast reicht."

„Harry, du weißt doch wo hier alles ist. Schau mal in der Tüte da sind noch einige Brötchen, nimm dir was du willst."

„Danke, Tante Petunia. War Leon artig?"

„Ja, er ist ein ganz Lieber. Ich habe ihm vorhin die Windel gewechselt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Zauberer irgendwie andere Windeln benutzt. Ich habe die genommen, die ich für ihn gekauft hab. Ich hoffe es war richtig."

„Klar, Tante Petunia, das ist schon okay. Wir Zauberer haben keine besondern Windeln. Du brauchst dir da keine Gedanken machen. Mich hast du doch auch groß gezogen. Ganz ohne Magie. Und geschadet hat es auch nicht, wie du siehst."

Harry hatte sich ein Brötchen genommen und wollte es gerade leer essen.

„Harry, bitte tu dir doch was drauf. Marmelade, oder wenn du willst auch Wurst oder Käse. Nimm dir was du willst."

Harry nickte nur leicht und holte sich aus dem Schrank den Honigtopf und schmierte den Golden Sirup auf sein Brötchen.

„Tante Petunia, wegen den Fläschchen. Kann ich die hier unten machen? Wenn Tom da ist, kann er sie fertig machen, aber ohne ihn... irgendwie muss ich sie doch warm machen. Ich darf doch in den Ferien nicht zaubern, na ja bis ich volljährig bin." Sagte Harry leise.

„Natürlich kein Problem. Wir kaufen nachher alles was du brauchst. Du kannst dich im Übrigen hier frei bewegen. Wenn du mit Leon nach draußen willst oder so, mach das. Sag mir nur Bescheid, ob du zum Essen wieder da bist. Du musst nicht nur in deinem Zimmer bleiben. Das gleiche gilt für deinen Freund."

„D...DDanke." brachte Harry mühsam heraus.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, wie wir dich in den letzten Jahren behandelt haben. Es war nicht richtig von uns. Es war falsch und gemein. Wir haben dich für etwas bestraft, für das du nichts konntest. Wir hatten Angst vor dir und wir dachten, dass wenn wir dich so behandeln, dass... ich weiß auch nicht was wir uns eigentlich gedacht haben... Es tut mir leid. Ich kann verstehen, dass du hier nicht gerne herkommst. Und ich versteh dich auch, wenn du hier nie mehr herkommen willst. Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Tante Petunia, schon okay. Lass uns das Ganze einfach vergessen. Ich hab jetzt Tom und Leon. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen. Ich kann dir aber versichern, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht. Ich würde niemals meiner Familie etwas antun."

Petunia nickte und schaute ihren Neffen skeptisch an. Wie konnte er so leicht vergeben und vergessen?

Harry aß sein Brötchen weiter. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das was seine Tante ihm gesagt hatte. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Aber warum hatten sie vor einem kleinen Kind Angst? Er war damals etwas älter als ein Jahr gewesen, als er hier her kam...

Harry dachte an die langen Nächte im Schrank. Wo er sich immer und immer wieder gefragt hatte, warum er kein Zimmer wie Dudley hatte...

Sollte Angst die Antwort auf die Frage sein?

Hatten seine Verwandten die gleiche Angst vor ihm, wie weißemagische Familien Angst vor der schwarzen Magie hatten?

Würde eine Hexe ihr Kind vielleicht auch so behandeln, wenn sie feststellen würde, dass ihr Kind schwarzmagisch veranlagt ist? Und konnte man das so einfach trennen? Oder war nicht jeder weis- und schwarzmagisch veranlagt?

„Tante Petunia, hast du immer noch Angst vor mir? Hast du Angst vor Leon?"

Völlig überrumpelt schaute Petunia zu ihrem Neffen. „Ich, ich weiß es nicht... Vor Leon habe ich keine Angst. Er ist doch noch so klein..."

„Aber vor mit hast du Angst? Warum?"

„Weil... weil...weil du Dinge tun kannst, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich verstehe nichts von Magie. Gut, meine Schwester, dein Mutter war eine Hexe, aber sie verließ uns damals als sie elf Jahre war. Sie kam zwar noch in den Sommerferien wieder, doch war sie verändert. Als sie ihr viertes Jahr beendet hatte, fand sie sich nicht mehr in unserer Welt zurecht. Es haben sich so viele Dinge für sie verändert... Sie hat die meiste Zeit der Ferien in ihrem Zimmer verbracht oder war bei irgendwelchen Freunden. Ich habe nie wirklich viel von ihr mitbekommen. Und nach der Schule hat sie bei deinem Vater oder sonst wo gelebt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist in eurer Welt zu leben. Und das macht mir Angst. Du hasst uns sicher für alles was wir dir angetan haben. Du wirst uns vielleicht eines Tages einfach verhexen, oder jemand schicken, der das tut..."

Petunia hatte sich an den Tisch zu ihrem Neffen gesetzt.

„Und um ehrlich zu sein, Harry, ich kann dich verstehen. Ich würde vielleicht auch Rache wollen..."

„Tante Petunia, nein, so darfst du nicht von mir denken. Ihr seid meine Familie, ich würde euch niemals verhexen oder jemand schicken. Ihr wart vielleicht nie die Familie, die ich mir gewünscht habe. Aber daran kann man nichts mehr ändern. Es ist vergangen. Lass uns neu anfangen. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen. Das Problem von meiner Mutter kenne ich. Hermine, ein Freundin, hat das gleiche Problem mit ihrer Familie. Ihre beiden Eltern sind Muggel. Sie haben keine Ahnung von der Zauberwelt. Für Hermine ist es auch nicht leicht. Ihre Eltern sind ihr schon richtig fremd geworden. Nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts wird sie sicher in der Zauberwelt bleiben... Das ist nun mal das Problem an unserer Welt. Wir können nie in beiden Welten leben. Und Kinder wie Hermine sind Grenzkinder. Sie gehören nicht wirklich in die Zauberwelt, aber auch nicht mehr in die Muggelwelt.

Tante Petunia, sei dir sicher, ich werde euch nichts tun. Außer, ihr solltet Leon etwas antun. Da versteh ich keinen Spaß. Wer Leon etwas antut, der riskiert sein Leben. Dabei ist es mir egal, ob es sich um einen Muggel oder Zauberer handelt. Nie werde ich zulassen, dass sich jemand an meinem Sohn vergreift."

Petunia nickte. „Es ist schwer für dich wieder hier in unsere Welt zu kommen, oder? Und das mit Leon versteh ich. Du reagierst nicht anders als andere Väter und Mütter."

„Nein, es ist nicht leicht. Hier verändert sich viel... Ein Jahr ist recht lang, wenn man nichts von dieser Welt mitbekommt. Tante Petunia, was haben eigentlich die Malfoys gesagt? Tom hat mir gesagt, dass sie hier waren und mit euch geredet haben."

„Sie meinten nur, dass du Vater geworden bist und mit einem Baby hier her kommen würdest. Wir sollten nett zu dir und dem Kleinen sein und dir helfen. Außerdem haben sie dein Zimmer hergerichtet... mehr haben sie eigentlich nicht gesagt. Ach ja, Mrs. Malfoy meinte noch würden wir dir oder dem Kleinen was antun, würde sie uns bei lebendigem Leib häuten. Sie scheint dich zu mögen. Ach ja und vor ein paar Monaten war Mr. Malfoy auch da, es ging um die Vormundschaft. Ich habe sie angenommen. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen. Nicht das ich dir irgendwie reinreden will. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ein Fremder das übernimmt... du bist doch mein Neffe..."

„Mh... Danke, dass du die Vormundschaft übernommen hast. Mein Direktor wollte sie nehmen und Leon in ein Heim bringen..."

„In ein Heim? Der spinnt doch!" rief Petunia erschrocken.

„Ja, der Alte spinnt..."

Harry sprach noch eine Weile mit Tante Petunia bis sie sich auf den Weg nach London machten. Harry hatte sich auch überlegt, ob er Tante Petunia sagen sollte, wie das mit Leon wirklich war. Doch er entschied sich für heute dagegen, es würde sie vielleicht nur erschrecken. Solange sie nicht über Tom stutzig wurde, würde er es ihr wohl nicht sagen.

Etwas später standen die Dursleys, Harry und der Kleine in London. Petunia wollte mit Harry Babysachen kaufen, während Dudley und sein Vater sich anderweitig beschäftigen wollten. Zum Mittagessen würden sie sich wieder treffen.

Harry schlenderte mit Petunia durch die Straßen von London. Er genoss es, einmal durch die Straßen laufen zu können, ohne ständig diese Blicke von allen Leuten auf sich spüren zu müssen. Leon trug er wie immer im Tuch. Auch, wenn Tante Petunia dies mit einem skeptischen Blicke hingenommen hatte. Sie war der Meinung, dass Harry nicht auf Dauer Leon so tragen sollte. Allein schon, weil Leon mit der Zeit schwerer wurde. Noch war er ja recht leicht, aber in ein paar Monaten, war er zu schwer und es würde bei Harry Rückenschmerzen verursachen.

„Harry ich denke, wir sollten als erstes Mal nach einem Kinderwagen schauen. Leider haben wir den von Dudley nicht mehr, den haben wir damals verkauft, als er zu groß dafür wurde."

„Tante Petunia, das ist doch nicht nötig. Ich kann das ohnehin nicht bezahlen. Ich hab nicht soviel Muggelgeld und in die Winkelgasse zum Umtauschen kann ich auch nicht..."

„Harry, bitte mach dir um das Geld keine Sorgen. Die Malfoys haben uns gesagt, wir sollen dir kaufen, was immer du willst, sie werden es bezahlen. Aber auch ohne ihr Angebot, würde ich dir das schenken. Wir haben dir nie etwas geschenkt. Sieh es als Geschenk für die letzten Jahre an."

„Danke, Tante Petunia."

Petunia legte ihren Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog ihn ins nächste Kaufhaus. Dort gab es auch eine Abteilung mit Kinderwägen. Harry weigerte sich den Luxuswagen zu nehmen, der seiner Tante am besten gefallen hatte. Er wollte lieber einen einfachen Wagen, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er den Wagen mit nach Riddle-Manor nehmen konnte.

So kaufte er einen dunkelgrünen Kinderwagen aus dem Vorjahr, der deshalb billiger war und den sie sofort mitnehmen konnten. Harry legte Leon vorsichtig in den Wagen und so zogen sie weiter. In der Babyabteilung blieben sie als nächstes stehen und Harry schaute sich die Kindersachen an.

Doch wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Er fühle sich einfach von seinem Sohn getrennt, also holte er ihn wieder aus dem Wagen und legte ihn in sein Tuch. Petunia schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Harry, warum holst du ihn wieder raus? Er hat es doch viel bequemer im Wagen."

„Ich weiß nicht Tante Petunia. Aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn Leon soweit von mir entfernt ist. Hier sind so viele Menschen. Ich trau ihnen nicht."

„Harry, du musst doch keine Angst um deinen Sohn haben. Wir sind doch beide hier."

„Tante Petunia, Leon ist kein normales Kind. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber ich bin in der Zauberwelt ein Held. Alle erwarten von mir, dass ich sie in den Krieg führe und für sie gewinne. Meine Gegner schlafen nicht, sie sind überall."

„Harry lass uns darüber heute Abend reden. Aber glaub mir, Leon passiert nichts."

Harry lächelte Petunia dankbar an. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste wie es wirklich um ihn stand und dass Harry gerade drei vom Orden sowie zwei Todesser folgten. Versuchte sie ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben.

Nachdem sie für Leon sechs verschiedene Strampler gekauft hatten, stöberten sie weiter. Harry kaufte noch ein paar Schnuller, einfach nur, weil er sie so niedlich fand. Und Leon war auch von ihnen begeistert.

Als sie am Mittag wieder auf Onkel Vernon und Dudley trafen war der neue Wagen von Leon voller Einkaufstüten. Harry und Tante Petunia hatten eine Menge Spaß dabei gehabt alles zu kaufen, was ihnen in den Weg kam.

Sie gingen gemeinsam Mittagessen. Doch Leon gefiel der ganze Rummel nicht mehr, er hatte einfach Hunger, den letzten Rest seines Fläschchens hatte er am Vormittag während des Bummels bekommen. Harry war leicht am Verzweifeln. Er wusste, dass Leon Hunger haben musste. Er hatte schon zwei Fläschchen Tee geleert.

Tom, ich möchte dich ja nicht stören, aber unser Kleiner hat Hunger. Kannst du jemand vorbeischicken? 

Großer Gott, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich schick dir gleich Severus, wo bist du? 

Ich bin im Steak-House fast genau gegenüber des tropfenden Kessels. In der Muggelwelt. 

Severus macht sich gleich auf den Weg. Ich schaff es heute leider nicht vor 16.00 Uhr. Ich hab noch eine Sitzung. Aber dann hab ich frei. 

Severus? Sag ihm er soll aufpassen, hier sind einige Ordensmitglieder... Dumbledore lässt mich bewachen... Mach dir keinen Kopf, lass dir Zeit, ich hab hier meinen Spaß. Ich glaube die Malfoys sind jetzt um einiges Ärmer. Sie haben den Dursleys gesagt, sie würden die Kosten übernehmen, die ich verursache... 

Natürlich übernehmen sie die Kosten. Eigentlich übernehme ich sie. Aber das wäre wohl ein wenig zu kompliziert geworden. Mach dir aber keine Gedanken. Ich habe genug Geld. Und du bist auch nicht Arm. Mach dir noch einen schönen Tag. 

Harry lächelte leicht. Sein Onkel schaute ihn leicht verärgert an. Ihn störte das Geweine von Leon. Die Leute schauten schon, und wenn es etwas gab, was er hasste, war es, wenn andere schauten und zu tuscheln anfingen.

„Harry, nun tu doch was. Mach, dass der Kleine still ist. Die Leute schauen schon." Zischte Onkel Vernon.

„Gleich Onkel Vernon, er hat Hunger. Ich bekomme gleich sein Fläschchen." Gab Harry gleichgültig zurück.

Kaum hatte Harry fertig gesprochen erschien auch schon Severus und steuerte auf ihren Tisch zu. Harry hatte ihn trotz einem Tarnzauber sofort erkannt.

„Hallo Harry. Hier das Fläschchen. Ich hab noch zwei mitgebracht, die sind noch nicht angerührt. Tom bringt dir heute Abend dann einen ganzen Vorrat." Severus überreichte Harry das Fläschchen, so dass es keiner sah.

Harry nickte leicht und schaute zu seinem Onkel, dem die Ganze Sache nicht gefiel.

„Severus, würdest du Leon eine Weile nehmen? Damit ich in Ruhe essen kann? Bitte?"

„Klar, gib mir den kleinen Racker mal."

Harry übergab Leon an Severus, der den Kleinen geschickt auf den Arm nahm und sich an den Tisch setzte. Den bösen Blick von Onkel Vernon übersah er gekonnt. Leon brüllte immer noch vor sich hin, bis Severus ihm den Sauger des Fläschchen in den Mund steckte. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein und die meisten Besucher des Restaurants widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Harry betrachtete Severus mit seinen Sohn, es war ein schönes Bild. Severus konnte wirklich gut mit Leon umgehen und Harry wusste, dass es Severus heimlicher Wunsch schon immer war, eine große Familie zu haben. Dieser Wunsch würde sich wohl nicht mehr erfüllen lassen. Dennoch liebte Severus den Kleinen.

Severus blieb noch so lange bei Harry und den Dursleys, die ihn gekonnt ignorierten, bis Harry mit dem Essen fertig war. Doch als er gehen wollte, hielt Petunia ihn auf.

„Wenn sie wollen, können sie mit uns mitkommen. Ich denke Harry und auch Leon würden sich darüber sehr freuen."

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, nehme ich ihr Angebot gerne an."

Severus blieb den ganzen Nachmittag. Und Harry war seiner Tante sehr dankbar darüber. Denn mit Severus an seiner Seite machten ihn auch seine Aufpasser nicht mehr so nervös. Er wusste ja, dass er in Hogwarts auch ständig unter Beobachtung stand, doch da war es nicht so auffällig wie hier.

Mittlerweile waren sie wieder im Ligusterweg und Harry begutachtete die erstandenen Dinge für Leon.

„Sag mal Harry, warum hast du nur Sachen für Leon gekauft?" wollte Severus nach einer Weile wissen.

Harry schaute ihn fragend an. „Ja, warum? Was sollte ich denn noch kaufen?"

„Vielleicht etwas für dich? Neue Kleidung oder was auch immer dir gefällt."

„Severus, ich hab doch mehr als genug. Du warst doch mit mir einkaufen. Ich brauch doch nichts Neues. Außerdem habe ich viel zu viel Geld für den Kleinen ausgegeben. Es ist wichtiger, dass er alles hat, was er braucht."

Severus schaute Harry nachdenklich an. Konnte es sein, dass der Junge wieder glaubte nichts Wert zu sein? Hatten sie das nicht schon geklärt?

Harry setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl, Leon lag friedlich schlafend in der Wiege. Severus betrachtete den Jungen. Er sah müde aus und er war sich sicher, dass das nicht allein vom Einkaufen kam.

„Harry, du weist, das Geld keine Rolle spielt. Tom hat genug Geld um dir zusätzlich zu Leons Sachen ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen. Du hast doch auch Geld von deinen Eltern bekommen und ich bin auch noch da."

„Ich weiß..." murmelte Harry und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Severus hast du irgend ein Mittel, das mir hilft mich zu erholen? Tom meint, ich sei fertig mit meinen Kräften... Und wenn ich ehrlich bin fühle ich mich ein wenig ausgepowert und gestresst. Ständig sind irgendwelche Bewacher um mich rum. Draußen steht schon wieder der Orden und bewacht das Haus..."

„Harry, fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

„Ja. Ich bin müde und mir tut alles weh."

Severus ging zu Harry und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie war warm, und feucht.

„Ich denke es ist das beste, wenn Lucius dich mal ansieht. Hast du mit Tom schon darüber gesprochen?"

Harry schaute Severus leicht erschrocken an. „Naja, nicht richtig. Bitte sag ihm nichts. Er wird mir sonst nur Leon wegnehmen. Hast du kein Mittel gegen das? Irgendwas? Tom darf es nicht bemerken. Ich liebe Leon, und ich will ihn nicht hergeben müssen. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht... Bitte sag ihm nichts. So schlimm ist es auch gar nicht... es geht schon..."

Severus zog Harry aus dem Stuhl und führte ihn zum Bett. Harry ließ es geschehen. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren.

Severus setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Harry zu sich her und hielt den Jungen einfach nur fest. Er spürte, wie Harry weinte.

„Beruhig dich, Kleiner. Tom will dir Leon doch nicht wegnehmen. Wir werden einen Weg finden, damit du dich erholen kannst. Und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, will Tom sich um dich kümmern. Noch kannst du nicht apparieren, aber wenn du es kannst, werden wir dich zu uns holen. Dumbledore hat mir befohlen dir weiter Unterricht zu geben. Du wirst also offiziell bei mir wohnen, wenn du magst kannst du das auch tun, aber ich verstehe, wenn du bei Tom sein willst und auf Riddle-Manor leben willst. Dumbledore kommt nicht so leicht auf Snape-Manor, also werden wir das mit ihm hinbekommen, er ist ohnehin nicht die ganze Zeit in England. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wichtigste ist jetzt deine Gesundheit. Tom wird sich um dich kümmern. Lass ihn dir helfen... Lass dir Leon von ihm abnehmen, wenn er da ist. Tom wird das hinbekommen. Lass dich von ihm verwöhnen. Du weißt doch, dass nach der Geburt dein gesamtes Immunsystem zusammengebrochen ist. Du hast dir vermutlich einen Infekt eingefangen. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann sollten wir überlegen, ob wir Leon nicht von dir wegbringen." Harry fing an zu zittern. „Harry ich weiß du willst das nicht hören, aber es wäre nur zu Leon besten, auch sein Immunsystem ist schwach..."

„Ich weiß... die falsche Nahrung und die Schwangerschaft, die nicht so gut verlaufen ist, wie sie hätte können... Wenn ich krank bin, bin ich damit einverstanden, wenn Tom mit Leon fortgeht. Ich liebe ihn und es ist dann besser, wenn er nicht bei mir ist."

„Harry Tom wird dich sicher nicht alleine lassen."

„Er muss. Er ist Leon Vater und wird für ihn sorgen müssen... Ich frag Tom schnell ob er Lucius vorbeischicken kann."

Tom, kannst du Lucius vorbeischicken. Mir ist nicht gut und Severus vermutet, dass ich einen Infekt haben könnte. 

Natürlich schick ich Lucius zu dir. Ich hoffe es nichts Schlimmes. Ich komm sobald ich kann. 

Ist okay. Vergiss den Orden nicht... 

Für wen hältst du mich? Ich bin doch kein Anfänger... 

Ich weiß... 

Lucius ist auf den Weg zu dir... 

„Severus, Lucius kommt gleich. Kümmerst du dich um Leon, wenn er wach wird. Ich bin müde..."

„Natürlich. Leg dich ein wenig hin und schlaf ein bisschen."

Kaum hatte sich Harry hingelegt, da klingelte es an der Haustür. Keine zwei Minuten später betrat Lucius das Zimmer. Er setzte sich zu Harry ans Bett und betrachtete den Jungen, der tief und fest schlief. Er ließ ihn schlafen, da es nicht notwenig war ihn zu wecken, er konnte ihn auch so untersuchen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und begann ihn zu untersuchen.

„Und was ist mit ihm?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Harry geht es gut. Er hat keinen Infekt. Sein Immunsystem beginnt sich zu regenerieren. Das verbraucht seine Kraft und deswegen ist er so müde. Er braucht einfach ein paar Tage Ruhe. Ich würde ihm ja Bettruhe verordnen, doch glaube ich kaum, dass er da mitspielt.

Es ist gut, dass Tom sich ein paar Tage frei nehmen will. Er muss sich ein wenig um Harry kümmern und Leon versorgen. Ich bin ja schon gespannt, wie er sich mit der Vaterrolle zurecht findet. Es wird bestimmt nicht einfach für ihn werden. Vielleicht kann er dann verstehen, was Harry alles leistet..."

„Jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, man müsste Leon wirklich von Harry trennen. Ich glaube, das wäre beiden nicht so gut bekommen... Harry hat wieder Angst. Ich bin froh, wenn die Hochzeit vorbei ist. Ich glaube erst dann kann Harry akzeptieren, dass Tom ihn wirklich liebt und haben will..."

„Das denke ich auch. Noch hat er das Gefühl, dass er keine Rechte hat. Meinst du Tom weiß das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er muss sehr vorsichtig mit dem Jungen umgehen. Ihm geht es schlechter, als er uns zeigen will. Vorhin wollte er ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen. Du weißt was das heißt, wenn er uns um ein Mittel bittet? Es heißt, das die Schmerzen sehr stark sein müssen..."

„Ich weiß. Die Schmerzen müssten morgen weg sein. Leider hilft ihm kein Trank...Ich geh wieder. Am Besten du lässt ihn schlafen, dann bekommt er nicht soviel mit..."

„Das werde ich tun."

„Ich werde Tom Bescheid geben."

„Lucius, bitte sag Tom nicht, dass Harry mich um einen Schmerztrank gebeten hat. Das müssen Harry und Tom selbst regeln."

Lucius nickte und verließ den Raum und verschloss sachte die Tür. Severus setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl und zauberte sich sein Buch her und begann zu lesen. Er wollte Harry jetzt nicht allein lassen. Er würde warten bis Tom kam und ihn ablöste. Sicher hätte er auch Mrs. Dursley bitten können auf Leon zu achten. Doch er war gerne bei Harry.

Als es gerade es etwas kühler wurde und die Sonne sich immer weiter dem Horizont näherte kam Tom. Er apparierte direkt neben Severus, der einen halben Herzkasper bekam.

„Tom, bitte erschreck mich nicht so."

„Wie geht es Harry? War er schon wach?"

„Nein, Tom. Er und Leon schlafen Gott sei Dank, seid Lucius gegangen ist. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Lucius dir alles berichtet hat, oder? Ich sag dir eins Tom, tu dem Jungen nicht weh. Er hat genug mitgemacht. Er hat wieder Angst, dass du ihm Leon wegnehmen könntest für immer. Bitte, bedenke was du sagst. Noch ist Harry dir schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ich weiß, du würdest ihm nichts tun, aber er fühlt sich dir schutzlos ausgeliefert. Wenn du Leon mit dir nimmst, kann er dir nicht folgen, selbst, wenn er es wollte. Bitte sei vorsichtig und rede mit ihm. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß."

„Keine Sorge Severus ich werde schon auf ihn acht geben und keine Fehler machen. Ich habe aus ihnen gelernt. Wenn du möchtest kannst du wieder kommen. Das weißt du. Du bist für Harry so was wie sein Vater geworden. Nur achte darauf, dass Dumbledore nichts mitbekommt."

„Das weiß ich. Ich werde versuchen zu kommen, wenn ich kann. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Tom schaute sich im Zimmer um, Harry lag im Bett und Leon in der Wiege. Tom war noch nicht müde, wollte ihn aber nicht wecken. Deshalb setzte er sich, wie Severus, in den Schaukelstuhl. Gedankenverloren schaute er aus dem Fenster. Als die Sonne den Horizont berührte, klopfte Tante Petunia vorsichtig an der Zimmertür.

Tom schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und zog reflexartig den Zauberstab und hielt ihn Tante Petunia ins Gesicht, die Tom erschrocken ansah.

„Entschuldigung, ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Tom Riddle. Ich bin der Freund von Harry. Schön sie kennen zu lernen. Verzeihen sie meine Reaktion. Aber ich mach mir einfach Sorgen um Harry."

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Harrys Tante. Sagen Sie einfach Petunia zu mir. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie und Harry zum Abendessen kommen wollen."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Harry schlafen lassen. Ihm geht es nicht gut. Aber ich würde ihr Angebot gerne annehmen."

„Gut, dann kommen Sie bitte mit. Ich werde meinem Mann mitteilen, dass Sie mit uns essen." Tante Petunia fragte lieber nicht nach, was genau Harry fehlte. Sie vertraute diesem junger Mann, der bei ihrem Neffen war.

Tom schaute nach Harry und Leon und folgte dann Petunia hinunter.

Vernon war nicht begeistert Tom, noch so einen Verrückten, zu sehen, doch war er schlau genug nichts zu sagen. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, was Lucius Malfoy ihm gesagt hatte. Und er würde garantiert nichts machen was seiner Familie schaden würde. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, das dieser Tom Riddle sich sehr nobel verhielt, Er schien ein einflussreicher Mensch zu sein. Und Vernon war schlau genug es sich mit solchen einflussreichen Menschen nicht zu verscherzen.

Das Abendessen verlief eigentlich recht harmonisch, wenn man mal von den beiden Dursley-Männern absah, die so taten als würden sie nichts sehen oder hören. Petunia und Tom unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Leon anfing zu weinen und Tom sich um seinen Sohn kümmern musste.

Harry erwachte erst wieder am nächsten Morgen, zuerst war er erschrocken, denn er befürchtete schon, dass er Leon total vergessen hatte, doch als er sich umdrehte blickte er in Toms schlafendes Gesicht. Tom war also doch noch gekommen und hatte sich dann wohl um Leon gekümmert.

Vielleicht hatte Tom recht und er war wirklich nicht geeignet sich um ein Baby zu kümmern. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass er einfach eingeschlafen war und Leon nicht einmal gehört hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum war er so müde. War er vielleicht wirklich krank? Hatte er einen Infekt und würde somit Leon in Gefahr bringen? Der Gedanke Leon weggeben zu müssen schmerzte Harry sehr, doch würde er Tom bitten, Leon von ihm wegzubringen, sollte er wirklich krank sein.

Mühsam befreite er sich von Tom und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch irgendwie wollte es nicht klappen. Alles drehte sich um ihn. Endlich nach 5 mühsamen Minuten hatte er es geschafft. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Dort duschte er sich zuerst mit wechselnd warmen und kaltenkaltem Wasser. Vielleicht würde das seinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung bringen.

Danach fühlte er sich wirklich besser und die Welt sah schon wieder besser aus. Er ging in die Küche und machte Wasser warm, das würde er für Leons Frühstück brauchen.

Mit einer Thermoskanne ging er wieder nach oben. Doch mitten auf der Treppe musste Harry kurz inne halten, da sich wieder alles um ihn drehte. Harry setzte sich leise fluchend auf die Stufe. Nach drei Minuten ging es wieder und er setzte seinen Weg nach oben fort. Harry war froh, dass ihn nicht Dudley oder Onkel Vernon gesehen hatten.

Leon war schon wach und schaute seinem Dad aus großen grünen Augen an. Harry hob seinen kleinen Löwen aus der Wiege und legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch. Während er das Fläschchen zubereitete.

„Leon, mein Süßer. Jetzt musst du leise sein, sonst weckst du deinen Daddy." Leon quäkte leicht. Harry musste kichern, als Leon den Schnuller im Mund einfach so umdrehte und wieder zurück.

„Du machst vielleicht Sachen. Gleich bekommst du dein Fläschchen, mein kleiner Engel."

Als Harry fertig war, nahm er seinen Sohn wieder auf den Arm und legte sich zu Tom ins Bett. Dort fütterte er dann Leon. Dieser schaute dabei immer zu seinem Daddy, der immer noch schlief.

„Leon, sein lieb und lass deinen Daddy noch ein wenig schlafen." Flüsterte Harry leise. Leon schaute Harry an, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Ziel, fuchtelte mit seinen Ärmchen Richtung Tom und stieß immer wieder gegen ihn. Harry hielt Leons Ärmchen festhalten, doch dieser fand das nicht lustig und begann zu weinen, so dass Harry Leon wieder losließ.

„Leon, bitte sei lieb. Und lass deinen Daddy noch ein wenig schlafen."

Tom war natürlich durch die Aktion seines Sohnes wach geworden, wer konnte auch schlafen, wenn direkt neben einem eine kleine Sirene heulte.

„Morgen Harry, morgen Kleiner." Sagte Tom und küsste zuerst Leon und dann seinen Geliebten.

„Morgen Tom, tut mir leid. Aber Leon schien etwas dagegen zu haben, dass du noch schläfst."

„Schon okay. Macht doch nichts aus. Du bist doch auch wach? Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Severus meinte ich könnte einen Infekt haben... Wenn das so ist, solltest du mit Leon von hier verschwinden..."

Tom legte Harry sachte den Finger auf die Lippen. „Harry, du hast keinen Infekt. Lucius war gestern noch da, du hast ihn verschlafen. Wir wissen jetzt auch warum. Dein Immunsystem war zusammengebrochen, so wie das von Leon. Das von Leon ist immer noch nicht so richtig in Ordnung, aber ich denke es wird sich einpendeln. Dein Immunsystem erholt sich gerade, ein wenig rasant, deswegen bist du so müde. Das verbraucht deine Kraft. Noch ein paar Tage, dann ist es wieder in Ordnung. Lucius meinte ab heute müsste es dir wieder besser gehen und die Schmerzen sollten auch weg gehen. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es so schlimm ist? Wir hätten dir doch irgendwie helfen können.

Zwar hilft dir kein Trank, weil dein Körper immer noch Immun dagegen ist, aber irgendwas wäre uns sicher eingefallen..."

„Keine Sorge Tom, es geht schon. Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich bin so froh, dass es nur das ist... Dann kann Leon ja hier bleiben. Und du auch."

„Ja, das werden wir. Deine Tante hat mir gesagt, dass heute euer Arzttermin ist. Wie schon gesagt, ich stehe hinter dir und deinen Entscheidungen. Doch bedenke, dass du den Arzt darauf hinweisen solltest, dass Leons Immunsystem nicht in Ordnung ist. Vielleicht hat er ein paar Tipps für uns."

„Du kommst nicht mit?"

„Nein."

„Warum?"

„Ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Ich hoffe es ist okay für dich."

„Natürlich."

Es machte Harry wirklich nichts aus, dass Tom keine Zeit hatte. Er wusste ja, dass Tom als der Dunkle Lord viel zu tun hatte. Und er war schon froh, dass er sich überhaupt ein wenig Zeit für ihn genommen hatte. Denn Harry war, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich in die Machenschaften von Tom einmischte, der Meinung, dass es wichtig war Dumbledore das Handwerk zu legen.

Tbc

WICHTIG: Der nächste Teil wird ein Adult beinhalten! Diesen Teil werde ich NICHT verschicken, da man ihn auf anderen Seiten einsehen kann... also wer es dennoch auf eigene Gefahr hin lesen will, kann das Kapitel auf den beiden folgenden Seiten finden:

Bei fanfiktion.de:

http/fanfiktion.de/s/4145cb2b00000d55067007d0

und bei einfach oben auf search gehen und vickysnape suchen lassen. +g+

A/N.: So ich hoffe die Stelle ist nicht allzu fies um aufzuhören...

Ich werde mich jetzt auf die Socken machen und mein letzten kram zusammen suchen um dann in den Urlaub zu fahren +sich freut+

Bis in drei wochen +winkt+

vickysnape


	45. Arztbesuch und Geburtstagsüberraschung

Hi Leute 

Diesen Teil habe ich an Dunkel-Elfe geschickt, damit sie ihn für euch hochladen kann. +Elfy dafür einmal knuddelt+ danke...

Dieses Kapi wurde auch von ShadowdeSion (ShadowRiddle) und Kiki1966d betagelesen...

Den Lemonteil hat mir Dunkel-Elfe geschrieben, da ich das nicht wirklich kann. +dich einmal ganz doll knuddel+ DANKE! Ich weiß wie viel arbeit das war. +g+

Nun viel Spaß...

vickysnape

44. Kapitel

Harry machte sich am Nachmittag auf den Weg in die Praxis der Kinderärztin. Frau Dr. Huber war schon Harrys Kinderärztin gewesen und Harry war, wenn er ehrlich war, ein wenig gespannt wie sie reagieren würde. Er war, nachdem Tom gegangen war, mit Leon spazieren gegangen und dabei auf einige Nachbarn gestoßen, die ihm neugierige Blicke zu geworfen hatte. Gefragt hatte ihn keiner, denn er war immer noch der kriminelle, undankbare Junge der von den lieben Dursleys ausgehalten wurde.

Dennoch war er schon gespannt, wann die ersten Fragen kommen würde. Denn neugierig waren die Nachbarn ja schon...

Harry stellte den Kinderwagen im Flur der Praxis ab und nahm Leon auf den Arm, und legte ihn dann sachte in sein Tuch. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry wohler, wenn Leon im Tuch lag, denn sollte er überfallen werden, würde er sich mit zwei Händen verteidigen können und Leon war einigermaßen geschützt. Harry musste leicht schmunzeln über seine Vorsicht. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund sich um seine Sicherheit sorgen zu machen. Dumbledore und Tom beschützten ihn. Es bestand also kein Grund zur Panik.

Er meldete sich bei der Sprechstundenhilfe an und gab seine Versicherungskarte ab. Auch, wenn er in der Zauberwelt lebte, war er noch über seinen Onkel mit krankenversichert.

Er musste noch ein wenig warten, also setzte er sich ins Wartezimmer. Kaum trat er durch die Tür wurde er von allen schräg angeschaut. Harry grinste innerlich, so hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Die meisten der Wartenden kannte er, sie waren alle aus der Gegend. Er war sich sicher, dass alle ihn kannten und neugierig waren, wie er zu einem Baby kam.

Tom, schade, dass du nicht da bist. Es ist lustig, sie schauen mich an als käme ich von einem anderen Stern. Sie platzen alle vor Neugier, doch zu fragen traut sich keiner.

Zu schade, dass ich nicht bei dir sein kann, ich schätze dann hätten sie noch dümmer geschaut. Amüsier dich noch gut.

Harry setzte sich ans Fenster, neben eine junge Frau, die er vom sehen her kannte, soweit er wusste, wohnte sie im Magnolienring.

„Hallo."

„Hallo. Ich bin Harry." Stellte er sich vor, Harry bemerkte, dass alle angespannt lauschten. Er würde ihnen jetzt mal ein wenig die Story auf die Nase binden. Irgendwie hatte er gerade Lust darauf.

„Ich bin Paula, du wohnst doch bei den Dursleys, oder?"

„Ja. Ich bin ihr Neffe. Und du?" Harry bemerkte wie einige angespannt lauschten. Ja hier saß der „Schwer kriminelle Jungendliche" mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Wie passend. Jetzt war sich Harry sicher, dass alle wussten wer er war. Er amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Ich wohn im Magnolienring, bei meinen Eltern, mit meiner Kleinen." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen, dass am Spieltisch saß und malte.

„Wie alt ist den deine Kleine?"

„Lisa ist 3 Jahre. Ist das deins?" fragte Paula und schaute auf Leon, der schlief.

„Ja, das ist mein kleiner. Er heißt Leon."

„Er ist süß, du und deine Freundin seid bestimmt stolz auf den Kleinen."

Harry setzte ein gespieltes trauriges Gesicht auf.

„Seine Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben... Sie hat gerade noch lange genug gelebt um ihm seinen Namen geben zu können." Harry ließ seine Augen trüb werden, oh wie gut, dass Severus und Tom ihm das beigebracht hatten. Harry wischte sich kurz über die Augen und schaute kurz zu den anderen. Sie warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke zu.

„Darf ich fragen, wo der Vater deiner Kleinen ist? Er ist bestimmt sehr stolz auf sie oder?"

„Nein, er hat mich sitzen lassen, als er erfuhr, dass ich schwanger bin. Kann man nichts machen. Ich hab ja meine Eltern, die mir mit Lisa helfen." Sagte Paula und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich werde solche Männer nie verstehen, obwohl ich einer bin." sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry war froh, dass in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und Paula zur Frau Doktor gerufen wurde. Paula tat ihm leid.

10 Minuten später kam auch Harry dran.

Er musste noch eine Weile im Behandlungszimmer warten, doch dann kam Frau Dr. Huber. Sie sah fast noch genau so aus, wie ihn Harrys Erinnerung. Sie war etwas fülliger, hatte braune Locken, braune Augen und eine Brille auf der Nase. Sie wirkte immer noch sehr sympathisch. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an sie, immer wenn er brav gewesen war bekam er von ihr einen Traubenzucker oder einen Lolli.

Frau Dr. Huber setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schaute erst mal in ihren Computer um sich auf ihren neuen Patienten vorzubereiten. Bevor sie sich Harry zuwand.

„Hallo, Mr. Potter. Eine Frage vorab, darf ich noch du sagen?"

„Natürlich, Frau Dr. Huber. Schließlich kennen sie mich ja schon seid ich klein war. Es würde mir komisch vorkommen, wenn sie nicht Harry sagen würden."

„Danke, Harry. Wen hast du mir denn da mitgebracht?"

„Meinen kleinen Sohn, Leon. Ich habe hier auch alle Papiere dabei, die ich von der Krankenschwester bekommen habe. Ich hoffe, es ist alles dabei. Ich bin aber nur bis zum ersten September hier. Dann werde ich wieder aufs Internat gehen. Mit Leon."

Dr. Huber schaute Harry leicht verwundert an, sah sich dann aber die Papiere an.

„Du hast alle Daten vollständig mitgebracht. Leons Mutter ist also bei der Geburt gestorben. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Kommst du mit dem Kleinen zurecht? Sonst könnte ich dir noch ein paar Gruppen empfehlen, für Jugendliche Eltern. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht für dich mit dem Kleinen oder?"

„Danke, aber ich glaube das ist nicht notwendig. Ich komm mit ihm sehr gut zurecht, außerdem habe ich die Hilfe von meinen Freunden und meiner Familie."

Frau Dr. Huber zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Harry nachdenklich an. Sie wusste noch genau, wie Mrs. Dursley den kleinen Harry behandelt hatte. Oder besser die wie Harrys Familie mit dem Jungen umging. Doch gab es keine Hinweise auf Misshandlungen, so dass sie etwas hätte tun können.

„Wie du meinst, ich gebe dir dennoch die Adressen mit, nur für den Fall, dass du mal Lust hast. Wenn du möchtest kannst du bestimmt auch ein Freund mitnehmen."

Harry nickte nur.

„Hast du irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Kleinen?"

„Ja, er hat nicht richtig zugenommen und die Ärztin von meinem Internat meinte, dass sein Immunsystem nicht richtig funktioniert. Das er nicht zugenommen hat war meine Schuld, ich habe ihm die falsche Nahrung gegeben. Ich meine, die die er von mir bekommen hat, hat er nicht vertragen. Aber mein Freund hat sich darum gekümmert und nun hab ich dir Richtige."

„Mach dir wegen der falschen Nahrung keine Sorgen. Es kann ab und zu mal vorkommen, wenn ein Kind nicht gestillt wird, dass es die falsche Nahrung bekommt, oder überhaupt nichts. Ich hatte schon einige Fälle, dass die Mütter und auch die Ärzte nicht erkannt haben, dass die Mutter nicht stillen kann und so ein Kind einige Tage lang nichts zu sich genommen hat. Aber es ist gut, dass dein Freund es bemerkt hat. Dann wird Leon jetzt wohl bald zunehmen." Die Ärztin lächelte Harry an. „Okay, wegen dem Immunsystem werden wir mal sehen was sich da machen lässt. So, dann werde ich mir mal den Kleinen mal ansehen. Würdest du ihn bitte dort drüben hin legen?"

Harry nahm Leon behutsam aus seinem Tuch und legte ihn auf die Babykommode. Leon war durch diese Aktion wach geworden, außerdem war es auch bald an der Zeit für sein Fläschchen.

Leon gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Und das zeigte er auch lautstark. Harry sprach leise auf den Kleinen ein, als Frau Dr. Huber anfing den Kleinen zu untersuchen.

Nachdem sie mit der Untersuchung fertig war, erlaubte sie Harry den Kleinen wieder anzuziehen und ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Sie beobachtete Harry wie er mit seinem Kleinen umging und war sehr zufrieden. Harry schien zu wissen was er tat.

Leon beruhigte sich, als Harry begann ihn anzuziehen.

„Der Kleine hat eine laute Stimme, du meine Güte. Aber bei dir scheint er sehr ruhig zu sein. Er hängt sehr an dir. Könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass er seine Mutter verloren hat." Sagte die Ärztin und setzte sich wieder. „Du gehst sehr gut mit dem Kleinen um, du stütz sein Köpfchen, das ist gut. Leon hat ein Glück so einen lieben Vater zu haben wie dich."

Harry lächelte Frau Dr. Huber dankbar an und legte Leon mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen wieder in sein Tuch und setzte sich dann nochmals. Frau Dr. Huber füllte mit nachdenklicher Mine ein paar Formulare aus.

„Harry, ich würde Leon gerne Blut abnehmen. Er ist sehr klein und viel zu leicht für sein Alter, ich weiß ja warum, dennoch würde ich es gerne tun. Außerdem sagtest du dass sein Immunsystem nicht in Ordnung sei. Vielleicht finden die im Labor was heraus. Aber im Normalfall wird es sich in den nächsten Tage erholen, jetzt wo er die Richtige Nahrung hat."

Harry schaute nachdenklich auf Leon.

Tom? Die Ärztin will Blut von Leon haben. Geht das? Ich meine er hat zwei Väter, kann man das erkennen?

Harry mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Man kann nichts erkennen. Leon hat normales Blut wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Du kannst ihm ruhig Blut abnehmen lassen.

Und was ist mit der Magie?

Das kann man auch nicht am Blut erkennen. Du kannst es wirklich machen lassen. Vertrau mir

Gut, danke Tom.

„Okay, sie können Leon Blut abnehmen." Sagte Harry.

„Gut, dann werde ich das noch schnell machen. Wie lange sagtest du, dass du noch da bist?"

„Vermutlich bis zum ersten September. Warum?"

„Gut, ich möchte, dass du in ein oder zwei Tagen noch einmal vorbei kommst. Dann besprechen wir Leons Werte. Sollte etwas Akutes sein, werde ich mich natürlich umgehend melden. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das der Fall sein wird. Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."

Die Ärztin holte eine Spritze und Harry hielt das Tuch so, dass Frau Dr. Huber ohne weiteres an Leon dran kam. Sie war sehr schnell, so dass sie das Blut schon abgenommen hatte, bis Leon überhaupt merkte was los war. Natürlich fing er an zu weinen. Harry beruhigte ihn wieder, sah aber noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Kugelschreiber, der auf dem Tisch lag anfing zu schweben, er schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Tisch.

Harry bekam einen Schock doch, sobald Leon sich beruhigte, landete der Kugelschreiber wieder. Frau Dr. Huber war dies nicht aufgefallen, da sie die Blutprobe versorgte.

„Sie haben meine Adresse noch, oder?" wollte Harry wissen. Er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Irgendwie war ihm das mit dem Kugelschreiber nicht wirklich geheuer.

„Ligusterweg Nr. 4, ja die hab ich noch. So dann wünsch ich dir noch einen schönen Tag und pass gut auf dich und den Kleinen auf."

„Das werde ich machen. Dann bis in ein paar Tagen."

„Auf wieder sehn Harry."

„Auf Wiedersehen." Harry ging mit Leon nach draußen er ließ sich noch einen neuen Termin geben und nahm den Wagen und ging. Leon behielt er bei sich, wer wusste schon, was der Kleine noch alles anstellte. Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry Angst vor seinem Sohn hatte. Aber er konnte sich noch gut an sein zweites Jahr erinnern und an die Zauberei von Dobby. Er würde einen Rauswurf aus Hogwarts riskieren. Tom, Severus und auch Lucius verschleierten ihre Magie immer, so dass sie nicht auffiel...

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf einer Bank nieder. Außerdem war es auch Zeit, dass er Leon sein Fläschchen gab.

Tom? Sag mal, ist es normal, dass Leon Kugelschreiber schweben lässt?

Was hast du gesagt?

Ich glaube Leon hat schon gezaubert.

WAS?

Doch bevor Harry noch was sagen konnte stand Tom schon vor ihm. Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch Tom einen Tarnzauber auf sich hatte. Immerhin lauerte hier überall der Orden und bewachte ihn. Gut gerade waren Remus und Severus dran, also keine wirkliche Gefahr, aber dennoch, man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Sag das noch mal!"

„Vorhin, als Frau Dr. Huber Leon Blut abgenommen hat, schwebte der Kugelschreiber ein paar Zentimeter über dem Tisch. Ich war es nicht, Tom. Es muss Leon gewesen sein."

Tom schaute abwechselnd von Harry zu Leon. Dann begann er zu lachen.

„Das ist ja unglaublich. Gib mir mal den kleinen Mann." Harry nahm Leon aus dem Tuch und reichte ihn an Tom, der ihn hochhob und ihn ein wenig über seinen Kopf hielt.

„Mein kleiner Löwe. Was machst du nur für Sachen? In deinem Alter zaubert man doch noch nicht." Liebevoll drückte seinen Kleinen an sich, dann setzte er sich neben Harry und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Harry das ist wunderbar. Unser Kleiner hat schon gezaubert! Ich liebe dich."

Harry fischte aus dem Kinderwagen ein Fläschchen und reichte es an Tom weiter, dann lehnte er sich an Tom.

„Leon hat bestimmt Hunger, es ist wieder an der Zeit. Ist es denn normal?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Nun, was ist schon normal? Aber du hast Recht. In der Regel fangen solchen unbewussten Magieschübe erst mit einem Jahr an. Aber es gibt auch Kinder die früher dran sind. Sirius meinte, du wärst auch sehr früh dran gewesen."

„Warum? Was hab ich denn angestellt?"

Tom kicherte leise.

„Ich glaube, du warst wenige Tage alt, da haben sich deine Eltern über deinen Namen gestritten. Du musst wissen, sie waren sich nie einig über deinen Zweiten Namen. Lilly wollte James und James wollte glaube ich Thomas. Sirius war gerade auf Besuch und die Beiden waren wohl so richtig in Fahrt. Du warst bei Sirius auf dem Arm und er hat dir wohl zugeflüstert, dass die Beiden sich nie einig werden würden. Du hast mit deinen Ärmchen gefuchtelt und die beiden hatten eine Schweigezauber abbekommen."

Harry kicherte.

„Ja und so kam es dann, dass du James als zweiten Namen bekommen hast, denn die beiden waren gerade dabei sich gegenseitig „James" „Thomas" „James" „Thomas" an den Kopf zu werfen. Lilly war die Letzte gewesen und die Beiden waren der Meinung, du hättest dich entschieden."

„Das ist echt die beste Story die ich je gehört habe. Sirius hat es mir noch gar nicht erzählt."

„Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass er es bis heute noch nicht überwunden hat, dass er deinen Zauber nicht aufheben konnte. Ich musste damals kommen um ihn wieder aufzuheben."

„Echt?"

„Ja. Du bist ein sehr machtvoller Zauberer."

„Ach was Tom. Das bin ich nicht."

„Oh doch Schatz. Das bist du, auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst. So kannst du den kleinen Löwen wieder nehmen, ich muss zurück. Ich denke einige werden sich fragen, wo ich hin bin..." Tom legte Leon Harry in den Arm.

„Warum, wo warst du denn?"

„Ähm..." Tom wurde doch tatsächlich leicht rot. „Ähm... also ich... ähm bin von einem Todessertreffen verschwunden..."

„Wie? Irgendwo stehen jetzt einige Todesser und warten auf ihren Lord?"

„Ähm nicht nur ein paar. Es war eine Großversammlung... Ähm... Ich war gerade dabei eine Rede zu halten, als ich verschwunden bin."

„Tom du bist unmöglich. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden... Was glaubst du, was sie jetzt von dir denken?"

„Das ich ein Verrückter bin?"

„Ja, genau das."

„Das wissen sie schon, Harry."

„Du bist unmöglich. So aber nun geh, die vom Orden werden gleich einen Wechsel haben und ich weiß nicht wer die nächsten sind. Außerdem wirst du schon erwartet..."

„Du hast recht. Bis nachher..."

Tom küsste Harry auf die Stirn und verschwand wieder.

„So mein kleiner Schatz, jetzt ist dein Daddy wieder weg. Endlich wieder Ruhe. Dein Daddy ist ein kleiner Spinner. Kommt einfach so daher geschneit, obwohl er gerade ein wichtiges Treffen hat. Wir haben einen ganz schön schlechten Einfluss auf den dunklen Lord, findest du nicht auch?"

Zur Bestätigung spuckte Leon ein wenig von der Nahrung aus, die er gerade von Tom bekommen hatte. Harry wischte die milchige Flüssigkeit weg und legte Leon dann vorsichtig in den Wagen.

Zeitsprung

Harry war noch einmal bei Frau Dr. Huber gewesen. Sie konnte Harry auch nicht mehr sagen als Lucius. Leons Immunsystem würde sich mit der Zeit erholen, es gab keine Anzeichen auf eine Krankheit. Harry sollte mit dem Kleinen einfach viel an die frische Luft gehen und darauf achten, dass er regelmäßig sein Fläschchen bekam. Harry achtete auf die Anweisungen, denn er wollte ja, dass es seinem Sohn gut ging.

Tom war seit Harrys Arztbesuch fast die ganze Zeit bei Harry und seinem Sohn. Er nahm Harry die Versorgung von Leon ab und Harry erholte sich zusehends, was Tom sehr freute. Denn obwohl Harry die meiste Zeit nicht zeigen wollte, wie es ihm wirklich ging, wusste Tom, dass es ihm noch nicht gut ging.

Tom war ein klein wenig überfordert mit der Versorgung von Leon, doch er gab sein Bestes und Tante Petunia griff ihm ab und zu unter die Arme und verschaffte Tom so ein wenig Freizeit mit Harry. Harry ging es ab und zu noch so schlecht wie in den ersten Ferientagen. Es gab einfach Tage, da wurde er nicht richtig wach und war den ganzen Tag müde. Lucius sagte, dass das normal war, denn Harrys Körper war sich nicht einig, wie er sich einstellen sollte, er war noch durcheinander von dem Ritualtrank. Aber gegen Ende der Ferien würde das wohl vorbei sein.

So näherte sich der Juli seinem Ende und Harrys Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Noch hatte Harry keine Nachricht von Dumbledore bekommen. Nur seine Freunde aus Hogwarts schrieben ihm ab und zu.

Harry schaute auf Tom, der gerade mit Leon in der Ecke auf dem Boden lag und mit ihm spielte. Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag gewesen, an dem Harry zu müde war, um sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Doch er fühlte sich so glücklich. Genau so hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Doch so langsam wurde es Harry auch langweilig. Er lebte zwar mit Tom, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, doch wusste er auch, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Tom war schon viel zu lange bei ihm. Lucius kam zwar ab und zu vorbei und besprach mit Tom wichtige Pläne und weitere Vorgehensweisen, doch war es nicht das Gleiche, als wenn Tom auf Riddle-Manor war.

Severus war ebenfalls einige Male vorbeigekommen und hatte Leon ein wenig draußen rumgefahren. Meist war Severus da, wenn Tom doch einmal gehen musste, weil es eben doch Sachen gab, die er nicht vom Ligusterweg aus erledigen konnte. Sirius war auch ab und an mal da, aber dann nur in seiner Animagusform. Harry freute sich immer, wenn er Besuch bekam, vor allem über Sirius.

„Du Tom, weißt du schon, ab wann mich Dumbledore von hier weg holen lassen will?" wollte Harry wissen. Tom schaute zu Harry der im Bett lag.

„Er hat Severus den Befehl gegeben dich am 31. Juli von hier weg zu holen. Und mit dir auf normalen Weg nach Snape-Manor zu reisen."

„Und Leon?" wollte Harry wissen.

Tom schaute ein wenig verlegen auf die Seite. Denn er hatte es Harry immer noch nicht gesagt.

„Dumbledore erlaubte Severus nicht, auch Leon mit nach Snape-Manor zu nehmen. Und Severus konnte ja nicht dafür sein, sonst wäre es aufgefallen. Leon soll bei deiner Tante bleiben, sie hat das Sorgerecht."

Harry sprang wütend aus seinem Bett. „Nein, der Alte hat sie nicht mehr alle. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn er vorhaben sollte, mir Leon wegzunehmen, würde ich Leon zu dir bringen. Warum kann der Alte sich nicht mal an das halten, was ich sage? Ich werde mich nicht von Leon trennen und wenn sich der Alte auf den Kopf stellt..."

Tom beobachtete Harry der wütend am Fenster stand. Tom ging zu ihm und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Harry beruhige dich. Niemand wird dir Leon wegnehmen. Ich nehme den Kleinen einfach am 31. mit zu mir und bringe ihn dann zu dir. Severus kannst du offiziell sagen, du hättest Leon zu seinem Vater gebracht. Er wird es so an Dumbledore weiter geben. Draco wird dann sagen, dass er Leon wieder zu seinen Vater zurück gebracht hat. Er kann ja nach Snape-Manor, das weiß Dumbledore. Und somit haben wir den Alten ausgetrickst. Wegen Severus... da lassen wir uns was einfallen."

Harry schmiegte sich an Tom. „Es ärgert mich. Warum ist der Alte nur so gemein? Was erhofft er sich davon? Ich versteh ihn nicht, ich würde doch alles tun, um bei meinem Kleinen bleiben zu können. Warum nimmt er ihn mir immer weg? Tom, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Du musst was tun, dass der Alte aus Hogwarts verschwindet... ich kann einfach nicht mehr lange gegen ihn antreten ohne ihm einen Avada auf den Hals zu jagen. Immer wenn ich ihn sehen schreit eine Stimme in mir, dass ich ihm weh tun will, dass ich ihn qualvoll töten möchte..."

„Harry wir werden versuchen, so schnell wie möglich Dumbledore aus Hogwarts zu bekommen... doch es braucht Zeit."

„Das weiß ich, dennoch ist es nicht leicht."

Tom drehte Harry sanft um und küsste ihn.

Kurz vor Mitternacht am 30. Juli

Harrys lag wie immer noch wach. Tom schien schon zu schlafen. Harry zählte wie jedes Jahr die Sekunden bis Mitternacht.

Noch 10 Sekunden und er war 17. Und somit in der Zauberwelt volljährig. Er durfte dann endlich zaubern...

Harry zählte leise die Sekunden. Als er bei Null angekommen war, umarmte ihn Tom. Harry erschrak leicht, doch kuschelte er sich an Tom.

„Alles gut zum Geburtstag, Harry. Ich liebe dich." Damit küsste Tom Harry vorsichtig.

Harry genoss den Kuss von Tom und schob seine Hand zaghaft unter das Schlafshirt, dass Tom trug.

Tom unterbrach verblüfft den Kuss und schaute Harry an. Harry lächelte nur leicht und beugte sich wieder nach vorne.

Harry wurde ein wenig mutiger, da Tom ihn nicht wegschob.

„Tom, bitte, schlaf mit mir." Hauchte Harry in den Kuss.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst, Harry?" Tom schaute Harry prüfend an. Harry hatte bis jetzt immer zurückgeschreckt, wenn Tom weiter gehen wollte.

„Ja, bin ich Tom. Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Harry.

Tom lächelte und küsste Harry erneut, sie drehten sich so, dass Tom leicht auf Harry lag. Tom begann schob Harrys Schlafshirt nach oben und Harry hob sich leicht an und half Tom so das lästige Stück Stoff von seinem Körper zu schieben.

Liebevoll sah Tom Harry an und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über dessen Brust. Seine Augen folgten dem Finger. Der Finger umrundete kurz Harrys Bauchnabel ehe er wieder verschwand.

Dies entlockte Harry ein frustriertes Seufzen und er sah zu Tom hoch.

Sofort spürte er warme weiche Lippen auf den seinen und keuchte wohlig auf.

Harrys Hände streichelten über Toms Rücken und zogen ihm dann hastig das störende Stück Stoff namens Shirt aus. Dies landete in der nächsten Ecke und Harry konnte Tom betrachten. Fast andächtig strich Harry über Toms Brust. Bevor dieser sich wieder zu ihm runter beugte und ihn in einen langen Kuss verwickelte.

Der Kuss wurde gelöst und Tom hauchte weitere kleine Küsse auf Harrys Kinn, Hals, Schlüsselbein und Brust. Durch Harrys kleine Seufzer angespornt machte er weiter und setzte seine Zunge ein, um über die kleinen rosigen Brustwarzen zu lecken.

Harry stöhnte leise und drückte sich Tom entgegen. Ein Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper und dieses Gefühl gefiel ihm. Er spürte Toms Zunge, die kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper jagte und er wollte immer mehr davon.

Tom wanderte tiefer und saugte leicht an der weichen Haut des Bauchnabels, dies ließ Harry keuchen und sich winden unter Toms Zunge.

Er spürte wie diese kleine vorwitzige Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel stupste und ihm ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Vorsichtig zog Tom Harry nun die Shorts aus und betrachtete seinen Geliebten in seiner ganzen Nacktheit.

„Wunderschön.." wisperte er und zauberte so einen dunklen Rotton auf Harrys Wangen.

Tom lächelte und streichelte beruhigend über Harrys flachen Bauch. Harry sah zu Tom herunter, der nun Harrys Beine spreizte und sich dazwischen setzte.

Harry fühlte sich wohl unter Toms liebevollem Blick und entspannte sich zusehends. Er wusste was noch kommen sollte, doch er freute sich irgendwie darauf, denn dieser Sex sollte ganz anders sein, als der Sex vor knapp 11 Monaten bei dem Leon gezeugt wurde.

Tom sprach noch schnell einen Silencio über das Bett, damit sie nicht Leon oder die Dursleys störten, und widmete sich dann wieder Harry.

Sanft strich er über die Schenkelinnenseiten weiter zu Harrys Glied, welches er in die Hand nahm und streichelte.

Dies entlockte Harry ein lautes Stöhnen und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor drückte seinen Unterleib näher an Tom.

Tom spürte bereits, wie Harrys Glied härter wurde und leicht zuckte. Er beugte sich herunter und leckte den ersten Lusttropfen ab. Er schmeckte sofort Harrys Süße und stülpte seinen Mund um die Eichel.

Harry schrie erregt auf und verkrallte sich im Lacken. Er glaubte zu verglühen und wimmerte leise, verlangte nach mehr.

Dieses Mal war auch ganz anders...so hatte Harry sich sein erstes Mal gewünscht. Voller Gefühle und mit einem Partner der ihn aus ganzem Herzen liebte.

Tom hatte Harrys Glied nun ganz in dem Mund genommen und leckte hingebungsvoll daran.

Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte in Toms Mund zu stoßen. Dieser drückte seinen Geliebten tief in die Laken und unterband das so.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen glitschigen Finger, der in seinen Anus glitt und riss seine Augen auf.

„Tom!" stöhnte er und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Dieser Finger jagte eine Gänsehaut über Harrys Körper.

„Schhhh...entspann dich, Harry." Wisperte Tom und bewegte den Finger tief in Harry. Er spreizte Harrys Beine weiter und ließ einen zweiten Finger dazu gleiten. Scherenartig bewegte er sie und dehnte Harry so sanft.

Harry gewöhnte sich ziemlich schnell an dieses ungewohnte Gefühl und stöhnte nur noch, wollte mehr, viel mehr.

Das ein dritter Finger bald dazu kam, bemerkte Harry fast gar nicht.

„Tom, bitte..." flehte er.

Tom nickte und zog sich seine Shorts aus. Seine Erektion war deutlich zu sehen und schmierte auf diese noch reichlich Gleitgel, damit er Harry nicht wehtat.

Er beugte sich über Harry und hauchte diesem noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen. Wohlig seufzend nickte Harry und umschlang Toms Hüfte mit seinen Beinen.

Tom setzte an Harrys Anus mit seinem Glied an und glitt, nach einem erneuten nicken Harrys, in diesen ein.

Harry schrie erregt auf und genoss das Gefühl, Tom in sich zu spüren.

Tom verharrte kurz und versuchte sich an Harrys Enge zu gewöhnen. Wenig später begann er einen langsamen und sanften Rhythmus, der Harry mehrere verzückte Stöhner entlockte.

Nach kurzer Zeit umschloss Tom Harrys Glied mit seiner Hand und pumpte es zu seinen Stößen.

Harry bewegte sich Tom entgegen und schrie wenig später laut auf. Er entlud sich in Toms Hand und zog sich um ihn zusammen.

Tom spürte wie es noch enger um ihn wurde und stieß noch einmal zu, ehe er sich tief in Harry ergoss.

Schwer keuchend rollte er sich von Harry herunter und legte sich neben diesen, zog ihn aber sogleich auf seine Brust.

Harry atmete noch schwer und hörte das hastig schlagende Herz Toms.

So lagen sie da und Tom streichelte Harrys Rücken auf und ab, genoss die Stille, die sie liebevoll umfing.

Bis sich Harry etwas erhob und Tom sanft küsste. Der Kuss wurde gern erwidert und Harry fühlte sich endlich zu Hause.

„Ich liebe dich Tom..." wisperte Harry, ehe er auf Toms Brust einschlief.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." Erwiderte Tom, auch, wenn Harry es nicht mehr hörte, weil er eingeschlafen war.

Harry stand am nächsten Morgen etwas benommen von der Nacht auf. Er drehte sich leicht und schaute in Toms Gesicht. Die Nacht hatte ihm sehr gefallen. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen um sich daran zu erinnern.

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. „Tom, du Tom. Sag hast du gestern Nacht verhütet? Du weißt doch mein Körper hat sich noch nicht umgestellt..."

Tom öffnete die verschlafen die Augen. „Morgen Schatz. Was meinst du?" gähnte er Harry entgegen.

„Tom, bitte sag mir, dass du gestern Nacht verhütet hast... Ich will nicht noch ein Kind. Nicht jetzt..." Harrys Augen waren vor Schrecken geweitet.

Tom lächelte leicht und zog Harry zu sich runter. „Ich hab mir gleich nach Leon Geburt von Severus einen Trank geben lassen, der verhindert, dass wir jetzt noch ein Kind bekommen." Sanft küsste er Harrys Stirn. „Keine Angst, Harry ich würde dir doch jetzt nicht noch ein Kind machen. Später irgendwann vielleicht, können wir uns das ja nochmal überlegen. Aber jetzt machst du erst mal dein Siebtes Jahr zuenden..."

„Danke, Tom..." nuschelte Harry und drückte sich an Tom.

Die Dursleys hatten, wie sie es versprochen hatten, für Harry ein wunderbares Frühstück bereitet und Harry genoss sein erstes Geburtstagsfrühstück mit seiner Familie. Es fehlte nur noch Severus und es wäre perfekt.

Tom beobachtete Harry, er sah, dass der Junge glücklich war. Es schien fast so, als hätte er für heute alle Sorgen hinter sich zurück gelassen, doch wusste Tom auch, dass das nicht stimmte. Harry quälten noch viele Sachen, über die er bis jetzt noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Und Tom nahm sich fest vor mit Harry zu sprechen. Vielleicht nicht heute, denn heute wollte er Harry nicht daran erinnern, aber vor der Hochzeit würde er noch ein langes Gespräch mit Harry führen müssen. Schon allein wegen der Tatsache, dass Harry mit der Verbindung eine ganz andere Position innehaben würde.

Am Mittag nahm Tom Leon und machte sich auf den Weg nach Riddle-Manor, da Severus im Anmarsch war. Es tat Tom weh, denn er wollte Leon nicht von Harry trennen und Leon gefiel das auch nicht, er weinte als Tom mit ihm verschwand.

Es läutete an der Tür und Petunia öffnete sie. Sie kannte Severus ja schon, doch ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, da noch ein anderer Mann vor der Tür stand.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley. Wir sind hier weil wir Harry abholen wollen. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore und das ist Severus Snape."

„Kommen sie doch rein. Harry ist oben, er lernt."

„Severus?" sagte Dumbledore.

Severus nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg in Harrys Zimmer.

„Hallo Harry. Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung. Informier mal Tom kurz, dass Dumbledore hier ist. Er soll das mit Lucius regeln. Irgendwie..."

Harry schaute Severus nachdenklich an nickte dann aber.

Tom, Severus ist jetzt hier. Aber Dumbledore auch.

So ein Mist. Wie machen wir das nun? Er wird sicher gleich nach Malfoy-Manor gehen und Leon haben wollen...

Dann schick Narzissa einkaufen mit Draco. Sie sollen sich halt verstecken... und dann, wenn Dumbledore auf Malfoy-Manor wartet, sag sie hätten Leon gleich abgegeben...irgendwas. lass dir was einfallen...Verdammt du bist der Dunkle Lord.

Harry beruhig dich. Ich regele das, mach dir keine Sorgen. Deine Idee ist wirklich gut. Danke.

Ich werde Dumbledore so lange ich kann hinhalten.

„Severus, Tom kümmert sich darum, ich denke, er wird Draco und Narzissa „einkaufen" schicken und Lucius wird sich um den Alten kümmern."

Severus zeigte Harry an, dass er schweigen sollte. „Ich denke, es wird sich alles finden. Red nicht soviel, pack lieber dein Zeug."

Harry verstand und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er spürte den Zauber auf seinem Zimmer. Dumbledore hatte soeben einen Lauschzauber auf sie gelegt. Gott sei dank erst jetzt und nicht schon vorher. Das hätte wirklich ins Auge gehen können.

„Oh man, warum muss ich denn schon wieder zu Ihnen..."

„Nun, Potter sein Sie nicht so dumm. Der dunkle Lord wird immer hinter Ihnen her sein. Sie können es sich nicht leisten nicht zu trainieren. Sie haben sehr viel wichtige Zeit verloren, durch ihr Balg..."

Harry grummelte etwas unverständliches. Die Koffer packten sich recht schnell mit ein wenig Hilfe von Severus.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatten sie alles zusammen. Und Severus verkleinerte die Koffer. Schließlich hatten sie noch einen recht langen weg mit Muggelfahrzeugen vor sich, bevor sie in eine Zauberkutsche umsteigen konnten.

Dumbledore saß mit Petunia im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihr.

„Gut, ich denke das hätten wir dann geregelt." Meinte der Alte gerade, als Harry ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Was haben sie geregelt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun, Harry, Severus wird dich jetzt mit nach Snape-Manor nehmen. Dort wird er dich weiter trainieren, wie schon an Weihnachten. Leon wird solange hier bei deiner Tante bleiben. Sie wird sich um ihn kümmern. Vielleicht, wenn du hart genug trainierst, erlaubt dir Severus Leon einmal zu besuchen."

Harry ließ sich gespielt geschockt auf seinen Koffer fallen. „Das, Professor Dumbledore ist nicht ihr Ernst. Ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich Leon nicht bei meinen Verwandten lassen werde. Vorher werde ich ihn an Voldemort übergeben. Niemals lasse ich zu, dass man mich von meinem Sohn trennt! Auch sie werden das nicht schaffen. Ich lasse Leon nicht hier."

„Harry nun stell dich nicht so an. Leon bleibt hier. Das ist mein letztes Wort." Herrschte Dumbledore den Jungen an.

„Dazu müssten sie Leon erst einmal finden. Heute ist er nicht da! Und ich werde ihnen sicher nicht sagen, wo er zu finden ist. Aber seien sie sich sicher. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn bekommen."

Harry funkelte Dumbledore herausfordernd an.

„Mr. Potter ich glaube sie verstehen nicht, was Professor Dumbledore meint. Leon ist auf Snape-Manor nicht willkommen." Sagte Severus kalt.

Harry nickte nur. „Wie sie meinen. Dann fangen sie schon mal an Leon zu finden. Ich werde ihnen nicht sagen wo er ist." Sagte er mit kalter Stimme. „Und ich werde, sollte Leon wieder zu mir kommen, ihn sicher nicht hergeben. Ich werde Snape-Manor dann eben mit Leon verlassen. Voldemort hin oder her. Er kann nicht grausamer zu mir und Leon sein, als Sie." Schrie Harry Severus und Dumbledore an.

Tom ich halte das nicht aus.

Harry bleib ruhig. Du hast es gleich geschafft.

Was hast du vor?

Ich werde Severus ein Zeichen geben, dass er dich da wegbringt...

Danke!

Nach kurzer Zeit meinte Severus.

„Albus, ich denke, ich sollte mit Potter aufbrechen. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns."

„Ist gut, Severus. Achte gut auf Harry. Wir haben gestern alles besprochen. Ich muss auch los." Albus stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Petunia. „Und was dich betrifft Harry. Ich denke, ich weiß, wo Leon ist. Ich werde ihn von Mr. Malfoy abholen und hierher bringen! Und du wirst bei Severus lernen, das es klar ist."

Harry funkelte Dumbledore nur an.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mrs. Dursley. War nett mit ihnen zu sprechen. Severus, Harry."

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und sah wie Dumbledore disapparierte.

Tom, er ist auf dem Weg...

Ist okay. Narzissa und Draco sind hier bei mir. Und Lucius weiß, was er zu tun hat.

Gut

„Tante Petunia, was wollte er von dir?" fragte Harry.

„Er wollte, dass ich Leon nehme, bis du mit deiner Schule fertig bist... Wir sollten ihn so behandeln, wie wir dich behandelt haben." Tante Petunia schluchzte kurz auf. „Außerdem wollte er Blut von dem Kleinen. Der Mann ist verrückt, wenn ich das sagen darf?"

„Ja, er ist verrückt. Danke, dass du nichts verraten hast. Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich kann noch nicht apparieren und so müssen wir mit dem Zug zu Severus Haus kommen. Ich denke wir sind lange unterwegs..."

Petunia stand auf umarmte Harry. „Harry, es war schön, dich hier zu haben. Ich hoffe, du kommst uns mal wieder besuchen."

„Gerne. Wenn ich apparieren kann, werde ich mal mit Leon vorbeischauen."

Harry nahm seinen Koffer, der von Severus leicht gezaubert worden war und die beiden machten sich mit einem Taxi auf den Weg nach London. Von dort ging es weiter mit dem Zug. Harry hatte eine Menge Spaß mit Severus.

Einige Muggel schauten sie zwar ein wenig verwundert an, doch das ließ die beiden kalt.

Irgendwo, Harry hatte nicht auf den Ort geachtet, stiegen sie dann in eine Zauberkutsche um und so erreichten sie schon am Abend Snape-Manor. Harry war sich sicher, dass an der Kutsche etwas nicht gestimmt hatte, denn sie waren jetzt bestimmt in einem anderen Teil von England. Die Kutsche erinnerte ihn ein wenig an den Fahrenden Ritter.

Harry war ein wenig müde und er vermisste Leon schrecklich. Aber er war auch froh, dass Leon bei Tom war und nicht mitreisen musste. Es wäre sicher nur Stress für den Kleinen gewesen.

„So Harry, hier sind wir."

„Endlich." Murmelte Harry. „Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein. Auch wenn der Ligusterweg so was wie mein Zuhause ist. Das hier ist noch schöner. Danke, Severus, dass ich hier bei dir wohnen kann."

„Harry, das ist doch klar. Aber du kannst auch, wenn du möchtest in ein paar Tagen zu Tom ziehen. Am 10. August wirst du im Ministerium die Apparierprüfung machen. Du musst nicht hier bleiben, das weißt du."

„Ja ich weiß. Aber ich würde gerne hier bei dir wohnen und Tom besuchen gehen, und bei ihm übernachten. Hier bin ich doch zu Hause in der Zauberwelt."

Severus Herz machte einen Sprung. Harry bezeichnete sein Zuhause auch als das seine.

„Danke, Harry." Sagte Severus und zog Harry zu sich.

Die beiden betraten die Manor und Severus führte Harry vors Wohnzimmer.

„Harry ich hab noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Sagte Severus und machte die Tür auf. Im Wohnzimmer warteten schon einige Personen. Tom, Leon, die Malfoy, die Zabinis, Sirius, Ron, Hermine und einige Weasleys und noch der ein oder andere Gast.

Doch Harry hatte im ersten Moment keine Augen für all die anderen, die einzigen zwei Personen die ihn interessieren waren Tom und Leon.

Sanft entwendete Harry Leon von Tom und drückte ihn an sich. „Mein kleiner Schatz, Mensch hab ich dich vermisst. Und dich auch Tom." Sagte Harry und küsste Tom.

Alle Gäste begannen zu klatschen und stimmten dann in ein Geburtstagslied ein. Harry stand nur da und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das war einfach so unglaublich. Sirius drückte Harry fest an sich. Tom der, das hatte kommen sehen, hatte Leon gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone gerettet. Harry wurde von allen einmal fest gedrückt.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." Stammelte er.

„Wie wäre es mit, setzt euch alle und haut rein?" fragte Ron und erhielt von Hermine einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Mensch Ron, also echt." Murmelte sie und alle begannen zu lachen.

„Ron, du hast Recht." Meinte Harry und schon stürzten sich alle auf das Büffet, dass am Rand aufgestellt war.

Tom trat neben Harry. „Oh man ich glaub es nicht. Sie lernen es nie..." murmelte Tom.

„Es scheint wirklich so. Was machst du nur immer mit deinen Todesser. Lässt du sie verhungern?"

Beide begannen zu lachen, denn Lucius und Draco waren wie immer in ein „Malfoy-Gespräch" verwickelt und alle anderen begannen zu kichern, bis Narzissa einschritt.

Doch kaum waren die beiden fertig, begann Severus mit Sirius zu streiten. Harry kicherte.

„Die Beiden sind wirklich unschlagbar..."

„Nein, mein Schatz, du und Severus, ihr beiden seit unschlagbar."

„Da fällt mir ein, wir haben das noch nie versucht. Was meinst du können wir das auch?"

Tom kicherte. „Harry du bist wirklich unglaublich. Ich glaube, das würde hier zu einem großen Chaos führen und ich hätte alle meine Todesser gegen mich, wenn ich hier als Voldemort auftreten würde und dich „angreifen"."

„Das wollen wir ja nicht." Meinte Harry und schielte zum Büffet.

„Ich glaube wir können."

Nach der Feier

Harry lag erschöpft in seinem Bett und kuschelte sich an Tom. Leon schlief in seiner Wiege.

Tom hatte beschlossen bei Harry zu bleiben. Nachdem er Severus um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte. Nicht dass er nicht auch ohne diese bei Harry geblieben wäre...

Der Abend war wirklich super gewesen. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, waren die Jugendlichen noch nach draußen gegangen und hatten die ein oder andere Runde durch den Garten gedreht. Es war das erste Mal seit Weihnachten, dass Harry wieder auf einen Besen saß. Und er genoss den Flug.

Um Leon brauchte sich Harry keine Sorge machen, er war bestens versorgt. Narzissa kümmerte sich liebevoll um den Kleinen und achtete darauf, dass er nicht nur von einem Arm auf den anderen wanderte.

Sirius stieß nach einer Weile zu den Jugendlichen, und flog mit ihnen um die Wette. Als es schon dunkel war, kamen dann auch Severus, Lucius und Tom und nach kurzer Zeit begann ein aufregendes Quidditschspiel zwischen „Jung" und „Alt".

Gewonnen hatte niemand, da sie den Schnatz bei der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen konnten, dennoch hatten alle ihren Spaß und sie beschloss ein neues Spiel bei Tageslicht zu machen.

„Tom, danke, es war ein schöner Tag." Flüsterte Harry und schloss müde die Augen.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Harry schlief nach wenigen Minuten wieder ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er allerdings wieder wach, da Leon weinte. Doch Severus kam schon angerauscht und entführte den Kleinen. Harry ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und schaute zu Tom, der immer noch schlief. Es war einfach unglaublich. Tom behauptete zwar, er würde nie sehr tief schlafen, doch hatte er noch nie Leon nachts schreien gehört. Es war immer Harry, der ihn wecken musste, damit er sich um den Kleinen kümmerte.

Harry kuschelte sich wieder an seinen Geliebten und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wach, da Tom ihn wie verrückt rüttelte.

„Harry, komm schon wach auf. Leon ist verschwunden..."

Harry schoss in die Höhe, doch dann kicherte er als er Tom sah, der versuchte in sein Hemd zu kommen.

„Tom, beruhig dich. Leon ist bei Severus. Keine Panik."

Tom hielt inne und schaute Harry an.

„Wie kommt Severus dazu Leon zu entführen?" fragte Tom wütend.

Harry schaute Tom mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Severus hat Leon nicht entführt, er hat ihn heute Nacht zu sich geholt, damit ich nicht aufstehen musste. Du hast ihn ja mal wieder nicht gehört. Und nun komm mal her und beruhig dich."

Doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann mich nicht beruhigen. Harry, ich hab so einen Schock bekommen, als ich Leons Wiege leer sah. Ich werde jetzt Severus zu Rede stellen. Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein."

Doch Harry war schneller er umarmte Tom und küsste ihn.

„Tom. Jetzt mach mal halblang. Leon geht es gut. Außerdem, wenn du so zu Severus gehst, wird er dich nicht ernst nehmen."

„Warum?" Tom schaute Harry fragend an.

„Vielleicht, weil deine Hose auf links ist, du zwei verschiedene Socken anhast und über die Hose gezogen und dein Hemd für dich zu klein ist, weil es meins ist. Tom komm erst mal wieder runter und dann versuch es noch mal mit dem Anziehen. Es soll einfache Zauber dafür geben."

Harry begann in Toms Halsbeuge zu kichern. Tom verdrehte die Augen und zählte innerlich auf 10.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht."

Tom löste sich von Harry und schaute sich suchend um.

„Im Badezimmer, auf dem Waschbecken." Sagte Harry nur und begann die vielen Klamotten auf dem Boden einzusammeln, die Tom in der Hektik aus dem Schrank gezogen hatte. Er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

Tom huschte ins Badezimmer und sah wirklich auf dem Waschbecken seinen Zauberstab liegen. Er schüttelte über Harry den Kopf. Der Junge schien wirklich über alles Bescheid zu wissen. Dennoch, er war unruhig, er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Sohn.

Keine zwei Minuten später rauschte er wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Richtig bekleidet und rauschte an Harry vorbei.

„Tom, schau in der Küche nach." Tom nickte nur. Harry räumte alles auf und stieg dann unter die Dusche. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Tom hatte Leon soeben gefunden. Die Verbindung war doch etwas sehr nützliches.

Eine halbe Stunde später stieß Harry zu den anderen. Die Malfoy und Zabinis waren noch da und natürlich Sirius. Die Weasley Zwillinge waren in ihrem Laden und Ron und Hermine waren wieder im Fuchsbau, damit nicht auffiel wo sie waren. Harry fiel sofort auf, dass alle ihre Todesserroben trugen.

Sirius gähnte Harry entgegen als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Morgen."

„Morgen Harry, wie konntest du bei dem Krach eigentlich noch schlafen?" murmelte Blaise und lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter.

Harry grinste.

„Blaise ich habe nicht mehr geschlafen, nur dachte ich mir, ich hätte noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor ich runter komme. Nachdem Tom mein Zimmer in zwei Minuten verwüstet, hab ich mir erst mal eine warme Dusche gegönnt. Würde dir auch nicht schaden. Nimm doch Draco mit."

„Harry, wir würden ja gerne gehen, aber Tom hat eine Sperre über das Zimmer gelegt, als er Severus angeschrieen hat und seitdem er Leon wieder hat, hat sich noch keiner getraut ihn anzusprechen."

Harry nickte nur und schaute zu Tom, der in der Ecke saß. Ein Blick auf Sirius Unterarm sagte Harry alles. Das dunkle Mal glühte Blutrot. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, wusste er ja, dass es dem Träger keine Schmerzen bereitete, dennoch...

„Welche Todesser hat er alarmiert?" fragte Harry Lucius.

„Den gesamten inneren Kreis. Doch sie können hier nicht her kommen. Sirius und Narzissa haben sie verständigt, dass es ein Fehlalarm war. Aber bitte rede mit Tom, er soll den Fluch von dem Zimmer nehmen und das Mal deaktivieren. Alle die draußen sind, sind in Gefahr, wenn es jemand sieht."

Harry nickte und ging zu Tom.

„Tom, kann ich Leon haben?" fragte Harry und setzte sich zu Tom. Dieser nickte nur und legte Leon Harry in die Arme.

„So ist's gut Tom. Und nun nimm den Zauber vom Zimmer und deaktivier das dunkle Mal. Ja? Du hast den inneren Kreis in einen ganz schönen Schrecken versetzt am frühen Morgen."

Tom nickte nur und Harry sah, dass Lucius erleichtert aufatmete. Draco und Blaise verschwanden. Harry lächelte leicht.

„Danke." Flüsterte Harry und küsste Tom.

Tom schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Harry.

„Tom, du bist so ein Hitzkopf. Jetzt versteh ich, wie du der dunkle Lord sein kannst. Und alle Angst vor dir haben. Sogar deine Freunde hatten gerade Angst vor dir. Mach so was nicht mehr. Ich sagte dir doch, dass Leon bei Severus ist und dass es ihm gut geht. Du vertraust doch Severus, warum die Aufregung?"

Tom atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Aber da war die Angst. Leon war einfach weg. Ich dachte schon, es wäre weiß Gott was passiert. Bitte verzeih, dass mir die Sicherung durchgebrannt ist."

„Schon gut. Aber du wirst dich jetzt bei Severus entschuldigen. Für was auch immer."

Tom nickte und erhob sich. Er ging zu Severus und sprach mit ihm. Harry schaute auf seinen Sohn, der ihn aus grünen Augen ansah.

„Mein Schatz, dein Daddy ist wirklich ein lustiger Mann. Löst er doch einfach einen Großalarm aus, weil du bei Onkel Severus warst. So und da dein Daddy gerade so besorgt war, wird er sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn er dir jetzt die Windel wechseln darf. Mein kleiner Schatz."

Harry sah wie Severus nickte und Tom seinen Freund in die Arme schloss. Lucius und Narzissa kamen gerade wieder, sie sahen erfrischt aus und trugen normale Kleidung, keine Todesserroben. Severus verschwand auch kurz.

Harry ging zu Tom und legte ihm Leon in die Arme.

„So, nachdem du dir ja so große Sorgen um Leon gemacht hast, kannst du dich jetzt auch um deinen Sohn kümmern. Er braucht eine neue Windel und ein Fläschchen." Tom wollte gerade wiedersprechen, doch Harry lächelte ihn einfach lieblich an. „Danke" sagte er noch und ging zu Narzissa.

Tom grummelte und schaute auf seinen Sohn. „Na mein Kleiner. Wie mir scheint meint dein Dad das wirklich Ernst. So dann wollen wir mal. Nicht dass wir das ja nicht schon öfter gemacht hätten."

Und so verschwand Tom und Leon. Harry setzte sich an den Tisch. Die anderen setzten sich zu ihm. Severus kam als letzter, er gab den Hauselfen Anweisungen und keine zwei Minuten später stand das Frühstück auf dem Tisch. Von Tom fehlte immer noch jede Spur, doch Harry machte sich darüber keine Gedanken.

„Harry, sag mal was hast du mit Tom gemacht? Was war heute morgen los? Ich bin nur durch mein Mal wach geworden und sofort zu ihm appariert, da war er gerade dabei Severus anzuschreien." wollte Sirius nach einer Weile wissen.

„Nichts. Ich bin unschuldig. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er nie wach wird, wenn Leon nachts schreit. Severus hat den Kleinen mitgenommen, damit ich nicht aufstehen musste. Und dass er so ausrastet, nur weil Leon bei Severus ist, hab ich ehrlich nicht erwartet. Er hat sich erschrocken, als Leon am Morgen nicht in der Wiege lag. Er scheint ihn wirklich gern zu haben."

„Harry, das kenn ich, du hättest Lucius erleben sollen, als er Draco einmal nicht in seiner Wiege vorfand. Tom hat dagegen noch recht vernünftig reagiert. Lucius war so schnell im Ministerium, so schnell konnte ich nicht reagieren." Harry schaute zu Lucius, der leicht rötlich anlief.

„Was hatte Lucius an, als er gegangen ist?" wollte Harry nun wissen, da er sich an Toms Aufzug noch gut erinnern konnte.

„Ähm, ich glaube nicht, dass das so interessant ist..." versuchte Lucius davon zu kommen, doch Narzissa war gnadenlos.

„Er trug noch seinen Schlafanzug. Gott sei Dank, war er so durch den Wind, dass er einige Zeit gebraucht hat, bis er bei den Auroren war. Ich konnte ihn, bevor er eine Anzeige machen konnte, wieder einfangen."

Alle Anwesenden lachten.

„Und wo war Draco?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Er lag neben mir im Bett. Ich hatte ihn in der Nacht zu uns ins Bett geholt, weil es so kalt war und ich ihm dort das Fläschchen gegeben hatte. Ich war zu müde, um ihn zurückzulegen. Lucius hat ihn einfach nicht gesehen."

Harry kicherte.

Tom erschien nicht mehr zum Frühstück. Was aber keinem wirklich auffiel.

„Harry, wo ist eigentlich Tom abgeblieben?" fragte Draco als sie auf den Weg nach draußen waren.

„Keine Ahnung." Gab Harry von sich. „Ich glaub, ich schau mal nach ihm."

Und so verschwand Harry in den Oberen Stock und suchte Tom. Er wusste, dass Tom noch auf Snape-Manor war, oder zumindest war es Leon noch. Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er Tom bei seinem Sohn finden würde. Und er hatte Recht. Tom lag friedlich schlafend neben Leon, der gerade dabei war die Decke von sich runter zu strampeln, im Bett.

Harry kicherte bei dem Anblick und kurz war er am Überlegen, ob er einfach Leon mit nach unten nehmen sollte und Tom noch eine Weile schlafen zu lassen, doch verscheuchte er den Gedanken schnell wieder. Er wollte nicht noch mal so einen Ausraster wie heute morgen riskieren.

Also schloss er die Tür und ging nach Unten um Draco und Blaise zu suchen.

Tbc

A/N.: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... ein kommi wäre nett. +g+


	46. Appartionsprüfung

So da bin ich wieder, frisch aus dem Urlaub und krank. Das kühle Wetter hier tut mir wohl nicht gut... na was solls. Dann hab ich vielleicht Zeit um diese ff fertig zu schreiben. Ich werde ja hin und wieder gefragt, wie lange sie noch werden soll... so wie es gerade aussieht, werden es wohl wirklich 50 Kapis. Ich hoffe ihr haltet das noch durch +lacht+

Ich danke allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben. Ihr seid wirklich die Besten. +alle an sich zieht und knuddelt+ ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. +immer noch sprachlos ist+

Auch dieses Kapi wurde von ShadowRiddle und Kiki1966d beta gelesen. +beiden Dankt+ ich weiß ja wie mühsam das ist... was würde ich nur ohne euch tun?

Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, bei Kapi 44 ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen, ich habe ausversehen den ungebetaten Teil hochladen lassen... das werde ich noch ändern...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

45 Kapitel: Apparationsprüfung 

Draco und Blaise blieben noch ein paar Tage auf Snape-Manor. Lucius hatte zum Besten gegeben, wie Dumbledore getobt hatte. Er war völlig ausgerastet, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass Leon auf Snape-Manor war. Er wollte sofort herkommen, doch es ging nicht, da komischerweise Snape-Manor nicht zu erreichen war. Zum Glück kam er nicht auf die Idee, dass wenn Draco nach Snape-Manor kam, vielleicht auch Lucius den Zugang dazu haben könnte.

Zwei Tage nach Lucius Bericht kam eine Eule und brachte Severus einen Brief. Dumbledore befahl ihm, Leon in den Ligusterweg zurück zu bringen. Tom, Harry und Severus hatten lange überlegt was sie machen sollten.

Harry hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, dass Severus sagen sollte, dass er Leon nicht aus den Augen lassen würde und es unmögliche wäre an den Kleinen ran zu kommen. Und Severus es sich deshalb überlegt hätte, Leon hier zu behalten, weil er jetzt besser lernte und folgsam mitmachte.

Alle waren damit einverstanden und Severus schrieb noch dazu, dass er das Manor mit noch einem Zauber belegt hätte, weil Voldemort wieder aktiver war und teilweise auch die Todesser zu Hause aufsuchte. So hätte er genug Zeit Harry noch aus der Manor zu bringen, sollte Voldemort beabsichtigen auch Snape-Manor zu durchsuchen.

Dumbledore schrieb zurück, dass er damit einverstanden sei. Dieser Brief machte Tom doch etwas stutzig und auch Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass Dumbledore etwas plante. Aber solange er hier war, war er sicher. Hier konnte der Alte ihm und Leon nichts anhaben.

Tom konnte nicht die ganze Zeit auf Snape-Manor bleiben, da er dringend wieder als der Dunkle Lord vor seine Todesser treten musste. Es gab, wie schon so oft, kleinere Aufstände bei den äußeren Todessern.

Tom hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um sie wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Außerdem stand eine neue Weihe an. Tom versuchte so viele Anhänger wie möglich zu bekommen und so warb er ständig in der Bevölkerung um neue Anhänger und seit Harrys Zweifel an Dumbledore hatte er einen regen Zulauf.

Tom bemühte sich seine Probleme vor Harry zu verstecken. Denn er wusste, dass Harry nichts damit zu tun haben wollte.

Dennoch bemerkte Harry, dass Tom Probleme hatte, und auch dass er mit ihm darüber reden wollte. Deshalb entschloss er sich, da er wusste, dass sich sein Status mit der Hochzeit wohl endgültig ändern würde, endlich mit Tom zu reden.

Tom hatte gerade Leon das Fläschchen gegeben und ihn in die Wiege gelegt. Harry lag schon im Bett und Tom schlüpfte noch schnell ins Bad und legte sich dann zu Harry ins Bett. Harry kuschelte sich sogleich an seinen Partner.

„Du, Tom ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig."

Tom drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute Harry direkt ins Gesicht. Er legte einen Arm auf Harrys Hüfte und strich leicht auf und ab. Er bemerkte sofort, dass Harry angespannt war.

„Was ist los? Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und kuschelte sich näher an Tom, der ihn näher zu sich zog.

„Tom, was willst du wirklich von mir? Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn du so wie heute und in den letzten Tagen bei mir bist, denke ich, dass es dir mit mir wirklich ernst ist. Dass du mich so liebst, wie ich dich liebe." Tom wollte gerade etwas sagen doch Harry drückte sich näher an ihn. „Warte, sag nichts. Ich möchte, dass du verstehst was ich meine. Ich fühl mich manchmal noch einfach so ausgenutzt. Du hast jetzt Leon. Was hält dich noch bei mir? Du weißt ich würde dir nicht Schaden, wenn du mir Leon einfach wegnehmen würdest. Ich würde gar nichts mehr machen.

Dumbledore vertraue ich nicht. Ich möchte nicht am Krieg aktiv teilnehmen müssen. Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Manchmal, wenn ich Leon anschaue, hab ich so das Gefühl, dass das alles nur ein schöner Traum ist. Der sich aber niemals erfüllen kann. Ich meine du, ich und eine Familie, kann das gehen? Du hast doch alles was du brauchst. Du könntest dir jeden nehmen, wenn du willst. Warum ich?

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber manchmal fühle ich mich so, als ob ich das alles gar nicht verdient habe. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass du eines Tages aufwachst und denkst, dass ich der größte Fehler deines Lebens war.

Ich will, dass du weißt, dass du deine Versprechen, die du mir gemacht hast, als ich mit Leon schwanger war, nicht halten musst. Ich könnte es verstehen. Bitte Tom, heirate mich nur, wenn du es wirklich willst und mich nicht nur als Mittel zum Zweck brauchst. Ich werde dir solange beistehen, bis der Krieg vorbei ist, auch ohne eine Hochzeit. Ich bin immer noch bereit ein Todesser zu werden, wenn du es möchtest. So kannst du mich auch an dich binden.

Ich werde der weißen Seite zeigen, wie du wirklich bist. Ich werde dir nach dem Krieg helfen ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen. Wenn ich es kann. Das Einzige um das ich dich bitte, ist lass mich Leon sehen und nimm ihn mir nicht endgültig weg. Wenn du das tust, weiß ich nicht ob ich dir noch eine große Hilfe sein kann."

Tom merkte, dass Harry weinte. Schon als Harry angefangen hat zu sprechen, wusste er, dass es wohl an der Zeit war endlich mit Harry reinen Tisch zu machen. Er hielt Harry einfach nur fest und versuchte ihm so zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da war. Beruhigend strich er Harry über den Rücken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.

Nach einer Weile fing er da zu sprechen.

„Harry, bitte hör mir zu. Ich meine es mit dir sehr, sehr ernst. Ich will nur dich an meiner Seite haben. Dich Harry, nicht den Helden Harry Potter. Ich hoffe du wirst eines Tages wirklich spüren, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ohne meine Liebe würde es Leon sicher nicht geben. Ich habe dich damals schon geliebt, als ich dir den Deal vorgeschlagen habe. Ich hätte ewig darauf gewartet, wenn du dich geweigert hättest. Heute weiß ich, dass es nicht gut war dir den Deal mit deinen Freunden vorzuschlagen. Ich weiß ich habe dich ausgenutzt und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich dafür verachtest.

Zur Hochzeit. Ich will dich heiraten Harry, weil ich dich liebe. Wollte ich dich nur heiraten um dich an mich zu binden, würde ich sicher keine Bluthochzeit eingehen. Denn das verbindet für die Ewigkeit. Severus hat dir das doch sicher gesagt oder?" Harry nickte leicht gegen Toms Brust. „Siehst du. Klar würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn du deine Position als mein Partner auch einnehmen würdest. Dich also offiziell neben mich stellen würdest. Aber ich verstehe, wenn du das nicht tun willst. Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen. Du musst wissen, dass meine Todesser Harry Potter immer noch als Feind sehen. Ich habe ihnen das Feindbild gelassen, aber verboten dir etwas anzutun. Es wird einige Tumulte geben, wenn du offiziell an meine Seite trittst. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich und ich will, dass du mein Ehemann wirst. Leon werde ich dir nie wegnehmen, du bist sein Dad, du sollst ihn aufziehen. Somit ist es doch klar, dass ich dich nicht in den Krieg schicken werde. Das könnte ich nicht, wenn dir etwas passieren würde, das könnte ich nicht aushalten. Harry du bist mir viel wichtiger als der Krieg. Wenn du verlangen würdest, ich soll aufgeben und Dumbledore das Feld überlassen, ich würde es wirklich tun. Harry ich liebe dich. Deshalb will ich dass du mein Ehemann wirst. Nur aus diesem Grund. Ich habe keine Hintergedanken. Selbst wenn du sagst, du wirst mir nicht helfen, will ich dich immer noch heiraten!"

„Du meinst es also wirklich ernst mit mir?"

„Ja, Harry das tue ich!"

Harry schaute Tom aus leicht geröteten Augen an dann küsste er Tom sanft auf den Mund.

„Danke. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Die Beiden lagen eng aneinandergekuschelt da und dachten über das eben gesagte nach. Beiden war klar, dass das heute nur der Anfang war und dass sie noch einige Mal über diese Themen reden mussten. Doch endlich war der Anfang gemacht.

„Tom, erzählst du mir, was du gerade für Probleme mit den Todessern hast?"

Tom schaute Harry verwirrt an.

„Harry, du musst dich darum nicht kümmern."

„Tom, ich will dich heiraten und meinen Platz an deiner Seite einnehmen. Ich weiß, ich heirate den Dunklen Lord. Ich bin bereit alle Verpflichtungen, die diese Heirat mit sich bringt einzugehen. Schon allein um dir ein wenig auf die Finger zu schauen." Harry kicherte leicht.

„Oho, du willst mich also kontrollieren..." Tom lachte mit Harry mit.

„Okay. Aber du weißt, dass du nicht die Verpflichtungen übernehmen musst. Es reicht mir, wenn du für unseren Sohn da bist. Aber gut, wenn du es wissen willst, sag ich es dir natürlich. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir.

Ich war wieder zu lange weg. Die äußeren Todesser sind wieder unruhig und sie werden aufmüpfig. Erstaunlich, wie schnell sie vergessen können, was ihr Verhalten nach sich ziehen kann. Und leider muss ich sagen, ist es nicht so leicht sie ruhig zu halten. Es ist anstrengend, glaub mir. Sie haben nicht den Mut mir direkt zu sagen, was ihnen nicht passt. Sie machen es hinten rum, und das ist sehr schwer einzudämmen.

Außerdem stehen neue Weihen an. Wir haben wieder einige Menschen gefunden, die nicht hinter Dumbledore stehen und die Seite wechseln wollen. Eigentlich verdanken wir die Neuen dir, da sie durch dich und dein Verhalten Dumbledore gegenüber nachdenklicher werden und langsam aufwachen."

„Tom, eine kurze Frage. Was machst du mit all den neuen Menschen die zu dir kommen. Müssen sie alle schwarze Magie lernen und in den Kampf eintreten, also gegen Dumbledore antreten?"

„In gewisser Weise ja. Sie bekommen eine Ausbildung und später werden sie in den Kampf mit mir ziehen. In den Kampf werden nur die ziehen, die Stark genug sind. Oder die, die es freiwillig wollen."

„Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass vielleicht einige dies nicht wollen? Dass sie zwar gerne auf deine Seite kommen würde, aber nicht kämpfen wollen? Du bildest sie, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dazu aus, mit uns in den Kampf zu ziehen. Du zwingst sie dazu. Du lässt ihnen keine Wahl.

Du hast sicher unter deinen Todesser Menschen, die total hinter deinen Zielen stehen und alles dafür geben wollen. Aber ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass du Leute in deinen Reihen hast, die hinter dir stehen, weil sie an das Glauben, aber nicht bereit sind ihr Leben dafür zu geben. Sie könnten dir anders helfen. Vielleicht nicht im Kampf. Sie könnten ähnliche Sachen machen, wie dein innerer Kreis. Du könntest sie vielseitig einsetzten oder einfach nur schützen und sie so dazu bringen, dass sie hinter dir stehen und dir nicht im Weg sind. Du hast gesagt du willst Parteien und Wahlen einführen, wenn du gewonnen hast. Du brauchst dafür Wähler, du könntest sie so gewinnen.

Und vielleicht würde es so deine Probleme bei den äußeren Todessern ein wenig beseitigen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass gerade bei den äußeren Todessern es turbulenter und rauer zugeht als hier, bei deinen Freunden. Da treffen die Fanatiker und die Mitläufer aufeinander. Hast du dir nie überlegt verschiedene Gruppen unter deinen Todesser zu machen?"

Tom hörte Harry zu und musste leicht Lächeln. Da lag neben ihn der neue Dunkle Lord und war schon dabei seine Truppen umzuorganisieren.

Harry richtete sich auf und sah Tom grinsend mit geschlossenen Augen daliegen.

„Hey Tom, was ist. Hab ich Müll erzählt?"

Tom schaute Harry an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein hast du nicht. Ich habe zwar schon einige Untergruppen bei den Todesser, aber ich habe nie bedacht, dass die Äußeren und somit die meisten Todesser wirklich so unterschiedliche Menschen sind.

Ich werde Mal mit Zabini, Avery und MacNair darüber reden. Sie sind für die Todesser unter anderem verantwortlich.

Und was das „einfach nur Menschen schützen" angeht, ohne sie in meine Reihen aufzunehmen, das mache ich schon seit Jahren. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte vielleicht nicht alle dazu zwingen mit mir zu kämpfen."

Harry nickte. „Ja das solltest du, denn die besten Kämpfer sind die, die bereit sind für die Sache zu sterben und dich immer verteidigen, egal bei was. Das habe ich in meinem fünften Jahr erfahren. Luna, Ginny und Neville waren bereit einfach so mit mir ins Ministerium zu gehen um Sirius zu helfen. Ich habe sie nicht gezwungen, eher im Gegenteil. Sie haben alle ihr Bestes gegeben um mir beizustehen, ohne Zwang, einfach nur weil sie es wollten. Und ich würde sagen, eben deshalb waren wir so erfolgreich, weil wir uns gegenseitig halfen."

„Ich habe wirklich Glück, dich an meiner Seite zu haben, du bist wirklich etwas besonderes Harry, ich liebe dich."

So zogen die Tage dahin und der 10. August rückte immer näher. Severus hatte nach Harrys Geburtstag begonnen Harry theoretisch auf die Apparierprüfung vorzubereiten und einige Tage vorher, übten sie es dann auch praktisch. Da Harrys Körper endlich wieder das Flohen und auch Apparieren vertrug. Was er sogleich mit einem Besuch auf Riddle-Manor einweihte.

Harry stellte sich sehr geschickt an, er hatte keine Probleme sich stark genug auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren und alles andere um sich herum auszublenden. Das lag vielleicht auch an seinen Okklumentikstunden.

Nach einem Tag konnte Harry an jedes Ziel apparieren, dass Severus ihm vorgab und er schaffte es meist sogar Zielgenau anzukommen. Nach weiteren zwei Tagen Übung konnte Harry auch jemand mitnehmen, was er sogleich mit Leon ausnutzte und direkt zu Tom apparierte. Dieser bekam einen Schock, als plötzlich Harry direkt neben ihm im Büro stand.

„Meine Güte, Harry willst du mich umbringen? Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein, um mein Büro liegt doch ein Schutz, damit genau das nicht passieren kann."

Harry grinste ihn nur unschuldig an.

„Ich dachte, ich versuch mal etwas Schwereres. Morgen darf ich schließlich ins Ministerium und meine Prüfung ablegen. Und ich dachte, wenn ich es schaffe, zu dir zu gelangen, dann schaff ich die Prüfung morgen auch."

„Du bist einfach einmalig, Schatz." Sagte Tom und zog Harry zu sich her.

„Vorsicht Tom, sonst erdrückst du unseren Kleinen."

Tom schaute fassungslos auf Leon, den er zuvor noch nicht bemerkt hatte, da er von Harrys Anwesenheit so geschockt war. „Du...Du...Du bist mit ihm durch den Schutz gekommen?" Tom konnte es nicht glauben. „Also entweder lässt meine Magie nach oder du bist einfach nicht normal. Das ist einfach nicht zu schaffen."

„Warum? Es war wirklich nicht besonders schwer, man muss sich nur sehr stark auf das Ziel konzentrieren und dann geht es. Vielleicht kam ich durch, weil ich dich so sehr vermisst habe. Und Leon könnte ich niemals beim apparieren verlieren, das ist einfach nicht möglich."

Tom setzte sich erst einmal und zog Harry zu sich.

Am Abend verabschiedete sich Harry wieder und verschwand nach Snape-Manor. Auch wenn Harry sich fast sicher war den Test morgen zu bestehen, war er doch sehr nervös. Severus bemerkte dies und nahm ihm Leon für die Nacht ab, damit Harry, sollte er zum Schlafen kommen, nicht von ihm geweckt werden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die Drei auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Harry trug Leon wie immer in seinem Tuch. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm an der Sache hier nicht. Der Orden war wieder um ihn herum, er wurde bewacht, als sei er der Präsident oder sonst was.

„Professor Snape, wo müssen wir hin?"

„In den dritten Stock, folgen sie mir einfach."

Harry lief hinter Severus her und drückte Leon näher an sich.

Tom, es ist unheimlich hier. Kannst du nicht Lucius oder sonst jemand herschicken. Ich fühl mich hier absolut unwohl, es sind so viele vom Orden hier. Das macht mir irgendwie Angst. Ich hab da so ein ungutes Gefühl. 

Ich werde schauen was sich machen lässt. Lucius ist auf jeden Fall bei deiner Prüfung dabei, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich mobilisier meine Leute im Ministerium. 

Danke, Tom. So fühl ich mich schon sicherer. 

Harry durchquerte das Atrium und bestieg den Aufzug in dem schon einige Memos flatterten. Alles hier war noch so wie vor zwei Jahren als er zur Anhörung musste.

Im Dritten Stock stiegen sie aus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Apparationsamt, wo Harry sich zu seiner Prüfung anmelden musste. Dort musste er noch kurz warten, da noch ein anderer Kandidat bei der Prüfung war.

Tom ich bin gleich dran, drück mir die Daumen. 

Harry, das schaffst du, wer durch meinen Schutzzauber kommt, der macht die Prüfung mit links. Vorhin hat es Lucius versucht, er hat es nicht geschafft, er ist in den Kerkern gelandet. 

Armer Lucius. 

Harry kicherte leicht. Severus schaute ihn fragend an.

„Tom hat Lucius dazu gebracht durch seinen Schutz zu apparieren, er ist in den Kerkern gelandet."

Severus grinste. „Wer hätte das gedacht... Lucius kommt also auch nicht durch."

„Wie?"

„Ich lande auch ständig im Kerker..."

Harry grinste. Ein paar Minuten später war Harry dran, er stand auf und ging in den Prüfungsraum. Der Raum erinnerte ihn ein wenig an eine Turnhalle, auf dem Boden waren bunte Markierungen. An der anderen Seite des Raums war ein Podest auf dem ein zwei Männer saßen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich die Prüfer. Von Lucius keine Spur.

„Und sie sind Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, der bin ich."

Harry schaute sich noch ein wenig um, während der Mann, der gerade gesprochen hatte, ein paar Unterlagen durchsah.

„Sind sie überhaupt in der Lage die Prüfung anzutreten?" fragte der Mann erneut.

„Ja, das bin ich." Sagte Harry bestimmt. Ihm gefiel die Sache hier ganz und gar nicht. Der Typ, der da mit ihm sprach hatte sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Außerdem sah er nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus.

„Gut, wenn sie meinen. Würden sie dann bitte ihren Sohn ablegen und in den Kreis hier in der Mitte treten."

Harry schaute den Mann ein wenig entgeistert an.

„Kann ich Leon zu meinem Professor bringen?" fragte er einfach, denn er würde Leon sicher nicht einfach wie ein Ding in die Ecke legen.

„Wenn es sein muss, Mr. Potter. Aber machen sie schnell, wie haben noch andere Prüflinge heute."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Mann sicher Tod umgefallen. Harry ging Severus suchen. Dieser wartete noch immer vor der Tür.

„Professor Snape, würden sie kurz auf Leon aufpassen?"

Severus nickte und nahm Harry den Kleinen ab. „Natürlich, auch, wenn ich dachte, Lucius würde ihn nehmen."

„Lucius ist nicht da. Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf, ja? Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht." Raunte Harry Severus noch zu und ging wieder rein. Den besorgten Blick von Severus sah er nicht mehr.

bei Harry

Harry betrat wieder den Raum und stellte sich in die Mitte in den Kreis, wie der Prüfer es von ihm wollte. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Rechten Hand und wartete auf die Anweisung des Prüfers.

„Gut, dann fangen wir an. Sehen sie den Roten Kreis da drüben, würden sie bitte dahin apparieren?"

Harry nickte nur konzentrierte sich und schon erschien er im gewünschten Kreis.

„Mh." Brummte der Prüfer, „und nun wieder zurück"

Keine zwei Sekunden später war Harry wieder in der Mitte.

„Gut jetzt noch ein kleiner Test, wie sie auf Gefahrenzonen reagieren. Sehen sie da oben den kleinen Vorsprung? Würden sie da hinauf apparieren. Aber bitte achten sie darauf, dass sie nicht runter fallen."

Harry nickte und PLOPP er stand oben auf dem Vorsprung.

„Und wieder runter."

Harry stand wieder in der Mitte. Langsam wurde es ihm langweilig.

„Noch einmal bitte in den Roten Kreis."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich. Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie der Mann ihn anschrie und ein großer Tumult um ihn rum losbrach. Erst nachdem er im Kreis stand nahm er den Lärm wahr.

„Gut, sie lassen sich auch nicht ablenken. Und jetzt machen wir einen Ausflug. Kennen Sie die Heulende Hütte bei Hogsmeade?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut ich möchte, dass sie dahin apparieren. Ich appariere vor, sie folgen mir bitte."

Harry nickte nur und mit einem PLOPP war der Mann verschwunden.

Tom, ich soll nach Hogsmeade apparieren. 

Keine Sorge, ist ein beliebter Ort. Den kennen die meisten und dann ist es leichter sich darauf zu konzentrieren. 

„Sie können jetzt, Mr. Potter." Sagte der andere Mann. Harry nickte nur und verschwand mit einem PLOPP .

bei Severus und Leon

Severus wollte sich gerade mit Leon hinsetzen, als Dumbledore das Zimmer betrat.

„So, jetzt können wir das Balg zu den Dursleys bringen. Gibst du ihn mir? Harry wird eine Weile abgelenkt sein, er bekommt es nicht mit. Und wenn er es bemerkt ist es zu spät. Ich lege über das Anwesen einen Apparationsschutz. Er wird sich dem Haus nicht nähern können und du bringst ihn nach Snape-Manor und hältst ihn dort fest. Du kannst mit ihm tun, was du willst."

Severus war im ersten Moment zu schockiert um überhaupt zu reagieren. Langsam übergab er Leon an Dumbledore, achtete aber darauf, dass Leon wach wurde. Denn dies würde Harry durch die Verbindung vielleicht bemerken.

Leon begann sofort zu schreien, als er bei Dumbledore auf dem Arm lag. Dumbledore lachte nur höhnisch und machte sich mit Leon auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen.

Severus verfluchte seine momentane Hilflosigkeit. Er konnte weder Harry noch Tom informieren. Er konnte nur darauf setzten, dass einer der inneren Todesser im Ministerium sah, was hier los war und den Lord informierte.

Severus wurde es langsam schlecht. Gleich war Dumbledore aus dem Ministerium draußen ohne, dass irgendjemand ihn aufgehalten hatte. Verdammt.

Und er konnte nichts tun, denn wenn er jetzt Dumbledore Leon wieder abnahm würde wohl seine Tarnung auffliegen. Aber konnte er zulassen, dass Dumbledore den Kleinen so einfach mitnahm. Tom würde ihn sicher qualvoll töten, wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm.

Sie waren mittlerweile im Atrium angekommen, Severus wollte gerade Dumbledore aufhalten, als die Luft kurz flimmerte und Harry vor Dumbledore stand und ihn anfunkelte.

„Professor Dumbledore, sie geben mir sofort meinen Sohn. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihn mir einfach so wegnehmen. Ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich es nicht dulden werde, dass sie mir meinen Sohn wegnehmen. Ich kann sehr gut für ihn sorgen. Meine Tante hat vielleicht das Sorgerecht, aber sie hat mir erlaubt meinen Sohn bei mir zu haben. Also geben sie mir sofort meinen Sohn!" sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. Alle Zauberer und Hexen, die ins Atrium kamen bleiben stehen und schauten auf das Schauspiel.

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Lage bist, dich um deinen Sohn zu kümmern. Du hast ihn eben einfach so an Professor Snape abgegeben. Voldemort hätte ihn jederzeit angreifen können. Leon ist bei dir nicht sicher. Ich werde ihn in Sicherheit bringen."

Harry funkelte Dumbledore an.

„Ich weiß, dass Leon nicht sicher ist. Das haben sie mir ja gerade bewiesen. Sie wollten ihn einfach so an meine Tante geben. Ohne mich zu fragen. Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung! Ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich mit Leon zu Voldemort gehen werde, wenn sie versuchen sollten, ihn mir wegzunehmen. Das ist mein voller Ernst. Und nun geben sie mir wieder meinen Sohn!"

„Nein, du bekommst ihn niemals wieder. Du kannst kein Kind erziehen."

„Ich kann ein Kind erziehen! Ich sorge gut für den Kleinen, er ist gesund und munter. Und nun geben sie ihn mir, oder ich greife zu anderen Maßnahmen."

Dumbledore lachte nur kalt auf.

Harry war es zu bunt, er hielt es nicht mehr aus, Leon schrie wie am Spieß, ihm gefiel es bei Dumbledore nicht. Deshalb murmelte er den Spruch, mit dem er Leon immer zu sich holen konnte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später lag Leon in seinen Armen und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Dumbledore tobte und schrie Harry an, doch ihm war nur wichtig, dass es Leon gut ging. Er untersuchte seinen Sohn und sah eine Druckstelle an Leons Beinchen. Man konnte noch die Eindruckstellen von Dumbledore Fingernägeln sehen.

Böse funkelte Harry Dumbledore an, der plötzlich verstummte, bei dem Ausdruck von Harrys Augen. Einen Moment begann Dumbledore sich zu fragen, ob Harry nicht vielleicht doch schon die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

„Dumbledore, ich habe doch deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, was ich davon halte, wenn jemand meinem Sohn ein Leid zufügt. Wie können sie es wagen, ihn zu quälen!" knurrte Harry.

Dumbledore schaute Harry schräg an.

„Ich habe Leon nichts getan."

„Und was ist DAS? DAS SIEHT NICHT SO AUS, ALS OB ES NICHTS IST." Harry hatte nicht wirklich laut gesprochen, aber seine Stimme war kälter als Eis. Severus der direkt neben Harry stand zuckte leicht zusammen. Harry war schlimmer als Tom, wenn er als Dunkler Lord unterwegs war.

Harry hielt Leon so, dass jeder den bläulichen Abdruck an seinem Beinchen sehen konnte. Einige Zauber und Hexen begannen miteinander zu tuscheln.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Du kannst nicht beweisen, dass ich das war."

„Ich brauche nichts zu beweisen, es reicht, wenn ich weiß, das Leon dieses Mal nicht hatte, als ich mit ihm hier angekommen bin und ich glaube nicht, dass er es von Professor Snape hat. Auch wenn Professor Snape Leon nicht gerne aufgenommen hat. Würde er niemals einem Kind so was antun, er ist schließlich ein Professor auf Hogwarts!" Harry fixierte Dumbledore. Angestrengt bemühte er sich nicht gleich auszurasten. Oder noch schlimmer Tom zu informieren. Nein, bevor er mit Tom sprechen konnte, musste er die Lage unter Kontrolle bekommen.

„Wie du meinst. Dennoch ist es sicherer für dich, wenn Leon zu deiner Tante kommt. Ich werde ihn jetzt da hin bringen."

„Nein, nur über meine Leiche!"

„Du bist nicht in der Lage, dich um den Kleinen zu kümmern. Du hast nicht genügend Zeit für ihn. Außerdem weißt du gar nicht, wie man mit einem Baby umgeht. Du schadest deinem Sohn nur. Das beweist, wie klein er ist."

Harry schaute auf Leon runter. „Vielleicht war ich am Anfang ein wenig überfordert, aber meine Tante und Professor Snape haben mir den einen oder anderen Tipp gegeben. Ich weiß, dass es Leon gut geht. Es gibt keinen Grund mir mein Kind weg zu nehmen. Außerdem bin ich 17. Also Volljährig nach dem Recht der Zauberer, auch wenn meine Tante bis zu meinem 21 Lebensjahr noch das Sorgerecht hat, kann ich für meinen Sohn sorgen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!" doch bevor Dumbledore noch etwas sagen konnte schaltete sich ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ein. Harry vermutete, dass er vielleicht ein Todesser sein könnte.

„Ich finde die Anschuldigungen, die sie erheben, Professor Dumbledore, sind sehr stark. Dem muss man nachgehen. Am besten gleich hier und jetzt. Wenn es stimmen sollte, was sie behaupten, ist der junge Mr. Potter nicht gut bei seinem leiblichen Vater aufgehoben. Und das Ministerium sollte überlegen Mr. Potter wirklich das Umgangsrecht mit seinem Sohn zu entziehen.

Andererseits haben sie kein Recht, Mr. Potter seinen Sohn einfach so ohne seine Zustimmung zu entziehen. Das ist strafbar, ich hoffe, das wissen sie."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören.

„Mr. Potter sind sie damit einverstanden, dass wir ihren Kleinen untersuchen? Ich persönlich werde das übernehmen. Ich bin Kinderheiler aus dem St. Mungos, und hier im Ministerium kümmere ich mich um misshandelte Kinder. Ich glaube bei den Muggeln heißt das Jugendamt, was ich mache..."

„Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen, bin also damit einverstanden, wenn Professor Snape noch so lange wartet. Schließlich wohne ich bei ihm. Und jemand sollte wohl noch im Apparieramt bescheid geben, dass ich hier gelandet bin und nicht am Bahnhof, wo ich eigentlich hin sollte. Aber ich habe gespürt, das etwas mit meinem Sohn nicht in Ordnung ist..."

Der Mann nickte und schickte jemand fort, was nicht nötig war, das gerade der Prüfer ins Atrium gehetzt kam.

„Leute, Großalarm, ich habe Harry Potter beim Apparieren verloren." Keuchte er. Doch dann sah er den Jungen vor sich stehen. „Junge, du machst Sachen. Warum bist du schon hier?"

„Entschuldigung. Aber ich habe gespürt, dass mein Sohn nicht mehr bei der Person ist, zu der ich ihn gegeben habe. Ich musste schnell handeln. Sie wissen doch, Böse Zauberer gibt es überall. Ich musste einfach nachschauen und bin hier her appariert."

„Wie hier her? Direkt hier rein?"

„Natürlich, war nicht ganz einfach die ganzen Zauber zu umgehen, aber es war möglich. Sie sollten den Schutz um das Ministerium entweder verstärken oder fallen lassen, so macht es keinen Sinn."

Der Prüfer setzte sich an den Rand des Brunnens. „Das glaube ich nicht. Die besten Männer haben schon versucht hier rein zu apparieren, doch geschafft hat es noch so gut wie keiner und da kommt so mir nichts dir nichts ein Prüfling daher und appariert hier einfach so rein ohne die Prüfung vollständig abgelegt zu haben... Mr. Potter, ich glaube, sie können apparieren. Kommen sie einfach mit nach oben, ich stell ihnen die Bescheinigung aus." Der Prüfer erhob sich.

„Kann ich auch etwas später kommen, es gibt einige Probleme wegen meinem Sohn."

„Natürlich, dann erklär ich ihnen auch, was sie tun müssen, damit sie ihren Sohn mitnehmen können." er schaute Harry an. „Wenn sie das nicht auch schon können... einfach so ins Atrium rein apparieren, das glaubt mir keiner..." murmelte er und verschwand Richtung Aufzug.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie mir dann bitte folgen?"

Harry nickte nur und schaute noch zu Severus, der dem Mann einfach so folgte. Dumbledore schloss sich ihnen an.

Nach einer Weile und unendlich gleichen Gängen später kamen sie durch eine Türe und standen direkt im St. Mungos.

Der Mann führte sie weiter durch das Krankenhaus zu einem Behandlungszimmer.

„Gut, ich werde mir den Kleinen anschauen. Sie beide, " er schaute Dumbledore und Harry an, „Wissen was das bedeutet?" Harry nickte leicht, ebenso wie Dumbledore. Severus stellte sich in die Ecke und beobachtete gespannt was geschehen würde. Hoffentlich ging alles gut, denn sonst hätten sie ein ernstes Problem. Das Ministerium würde sich dann in die Erziehung von Leon einmischen und das wäre sehr schlecht, zumal noch nicht bekannt werden durfte, dass Leon Toms Sohn war.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Mr. Ullricht. Gut würden sie bitte den Kleinen da drüben auf die Kommode legen?"

Harry ging rüber und legte Leon ab. Mr. Ullricht begann mit den Untersuchungen. Leon war erstaunlicherweise recht ruhig bei dem Mann, der ganz liebevoll mit ihm sprach.

Nachdem er fertig war übergab er Harry Leon wieder und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich muss sagen, Leon ist ein ganz lieber Junge. Er ist putz munter. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dass man Leon von Harry trennen sollte. Professor Dumbledore, sie müssen sich täuschen. Außer dem Hämatom am Beinchen ist nicht sonderbares festzustellen. Und ich kann sagen der Zeitzauber hat gezeigt, dass er ihn wohl von ihnen haben muss, denn als er entstanden ist, war Harry auf jeden Fall bei seiner Apparierprüfung.

Also mein Urteil steht. Ich kann nur dafür plädieren Leon bei Mr. Potter zu lassen, allein schon aus dem Grund, dass Mr. Potter und Leon eine sehr starke Bindung aufgebaut haben. Es würde wohl beiden mehr schaden als nützen, wenn Leon zu Mrs. Dursley gebracht werden würde. Und was den Schutz des Kleinen angeht, bin ich immer der Meinung, dass ein Kind bei seinen Eltern am sichersten aufgehoben ist. Denn niemand kämpft verbissener als eine Mutter oder ein Vater um sein Kind."

„Das kann nicht sein. Der Kleine bekommt die Falsche Nahrung! Er ist unterernährt."

„Das hätte ich doch bemerken müssen, oder zweifeln sie an meiner Kompetenz? Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass Leon ein wenig Klein für sein Alter ist und auch ein wenig zu leicht, aber es ist nicht besorgniserregend. Und wenn ich mir Mr. Potter dazu anschaue, kann ich auch verstehen, dass Leon noch so klein ist. Mr. Potter scheint es auch nicht allzu gut zu gehen. Und die Schwangerschaft war sicher für beide nicht leicht. Aber das wird sich aber in den nächsten Wochen sicher schnell ändern. Der Kleine ist wie gesagt putz munter und gedeiht prächtig. Was sie betrifft Mr. Potter muss ich Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, wie gefährlich die Schwangerschaft für sie und Leon war? Aber das ist ihre Entscheidung. Ich kann Ihnen nur nahe legen kein weiteres Kind in den nächsten fünf Jahren zu bekommen. Das würde wohl für sie tödlich sein." Harry nickte leicht, dann wand sich Dr. Ullricht an Dumbledore.

„Ich werde sie anzeigen müssen, Professor, wegen Kindesentzug und fahrlässiger Körperverletzung. Mr. Potter, sie können gehen, wenn sie wollen. Ich werde mich um das nötige kümmern. Außerdem denke ich, dass Leon sicher bald Hunger haben wird."

Harry nickte nur und folgte Professor Snape aus der Tür. Sie gingen noch schnell Harrys Apparationsurkunde holen und dann apparierten sie nach Snape-Manor.

Tom, ist ein gewisser Kinderarzt Namens Ullricht in deinen Reihen? 

Nein Liebling, nicht dass ich wüsste. Warum? 

Nur so, ich war gerade mit Leon bei ihm. Dumbledore wollte ihn entführen. 

WAS? 

Tom, reg dich nicht auf, es ist alles vorbei. Dumbledore hat jetzt eine Strafanzeige am Hals. Ich bin wieder auf Snape-Manor, wenn du Zeit hast kannst du ja vorbei kommen und ich erklär dir alles in Ruhe. 

Harry hatte noch nicht fertig gesprochen, das stand Tom auch schon vor ihm. Harry begann die ganze Geschichte mit Severus Hilfe zu erzählen.

„Ich fass es nicht. Gut das ich das nicht wusste. Ich hätte den Alten wohl kalt gemacht. Das hast du wunderbar gemacht, mein Schatz." Sagte Tom und umarmte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das geschafft hätte, ich hätte wohl Dumbledore mit allen Flüchen gefoltert, die mir eingefallen wären..."

„Ich weiß, rate warum ich dir erst jetzt was gesagt habe, ich wollte nicht, dass du eine Dummheit machst. Und alle Pläne zunichte sind nur wegen uns beiden..."

„Harry, so was kannst du mir doch nicht verschweigen, es hätte wer weiß was passieren können. Bitte versprich mir, das nächste Mal sagst du mir sofort Bescheid, wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommen sollte!"

Harry schaute Tom verärgert an. Was dachte Tom eigentlich von ihm?

„Also ehrlich, Tom ich dachte, du vertraust mir, ich hatte die Sache unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß ja, dass du mir nicht viel zutraust, aber glaube mir ich wusste was ich tat. Dumbledore hatte Leon, alle im Ministerium haben es gesehen und bevor Dumbledore noch was machen konnte, hatte ich den Kleinen wieder sicher in meinen Händen. Und selbst wenn Dumbledore mit ihm appariert wäre, ich hätte ihn leicht verfolgen können und mit ein wenig Anstrengung Leon auch auf weite Entfernung zu mir holen können.

Bitte vertrau mir doch ein wenig mehr. Ich pass schon auf Leon auf."

Harry schaute Tom leicht verletzt an.

„Harry du kannst mir doch so was nicht verschweigen. Es ist zu gefährlich..."

Severus schaute besorgt auf Tom und auch auf Harry. Tom funkelte Harry kalt an, doch Harry hielt Toms Blick stand.

„Wenn du meinst Tom, dann kontrollier mich doch einfach über die Verbindung. Es hindert dich doch keiner daran!" sagte Harry leise und drehte sich abrupt um und stieg die Treppe nach oben.

„Harry! Komm sofort hier her! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so davon laufen!" schrie Tom ihm hinterher. Severus legte Tom beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nicht, lass ihn. Er hat Recht. Du sagst zwar, du vertraust ihm, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, willst du immer informiert werden. Er hatte die ganze Zeit

alles unter Kontrolle, glaub mir. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sind durch die Aktion einige wach gerüttelt worden."

Tom funkelte Severus erst noch böse an, doch dann nickte auch er ergeben.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht..."

bei Harry und Leon

Harry betrat mit Leon sein Zimmer. Er ging zur Wickelkommode und legte seinen Sohn darauf ab. Fast schon automatisch begann er Leon die Windel zu wechseln.

Seine Gedanken, waren weit weg...

Leon schien zu bemerken, dass sein Dad nicht bei der Sache war, denn er hielt still, und strampelte nicht mit den Beinchen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Die großen Grünen Augen von Leon verfolgten die Handgriffe seines Dads.

Sanft nahm Harry Leon von der Kommode und nahm das Fläschchen, das er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes fertig gemacht hatte. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und gab Leon das Fläschchen, als er fertig war, legte er Leon in seine Wiege und begann sie leicht hin und her zu bewegen.

Leon strampelte die Decke von sich runter und begann sich die Socken auszuziehen und an seinem großen Zeh zu nuckeln. Dabei quakte er leise vor sich hin. Ab und zu, wenn er leicht aufstieß lief etwas Milch aus seinem Mund.

Doch Harry bekam davon nicht wirklich etwas mit seine Gedanken kreisten noch um das, was Tom gesagt hatte und was eben im Ministerium passiert war.

Warum vertraute Tom ihm so wenig? Ja, er hatte einen kurzen Moment Angst gehabt, als er Leon bei Dumbledore sah. Für einen Augenblick war er wie versteinert gewesen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass er Leon verloren hätte, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was er alles bei Tom, Severus und Lucius gelernt hatte. Und er fühlte sich sicher genug um das Gespräch und den Rest mit Dumbledore auf sich zu nehmen.

Sicher hätte er Tom sofort bescheid gegeben, wenn er Probleme gehabt hätte. Und eigentlich war es dieses Wissen, dass er jederzeit Tom um Hilfe bitten konnte, das was ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte. Endlich hatte er bemerkt, dass er etwas auch selbst lösen konnte... und dann kam Tom und sagte, dass er das nächste Mal Bescheid geben müsse. Fast schon so wie ein kleines Kind, dass immer seiner „Mummy" sagen muss wo es hin geht.

Das nächste Mal würde er Tom sicher nicht bescheid geben. Toms Ziele waren zu wichtig, als das er sie wegen so einer Kleinigkeit aufgeben konnte.

Tom war jetzt sicher böse auf ihn. Aber das war Harry eigentlich egal. Er hatte keine Lust nachzugeben. Er war selbst groß und konnte auf Leon aufpassen. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte niemand richtig auf ihn acht gegeben. Schon immer war er für sich selbst verantwortlich gewesen, warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern?

Leon quäkte immer noch vor sich hin und nuckelte Mittlerweile an seinem Socken, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Was willst du Tom?" fragte Harry eisig.

Tom schaute Harry verwundert an.

„Wie machst du das? Ich wollte dich eigentlich erschrecken..." gestand Tom verblüfft.

„Tom, du hast mich lange darin trainiert. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich fast einen Herzkasper bekommen hab. Außerdem bist du auf die dritte Diele getreten, die knarrt ein wenig."

„Du warst doch aber in Gedanken..."

„Und? Ich kann nachdenken, bekomme aber dennoch mit, was um mich rum passiert. Also warum bist du hier?"

„Harry, ich denke wir sollten reden. Wegen dem vorhin."

Harry wischte sich kurz mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich irgendwie müde und kraftlos. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt nicht mit Tom diskutieren. Dennoch nickte er als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.

„Harry, Severus hat mir zwar gerade versucht klar zu machen, dass du die Sache unter Kontrolle hattest... Dennoch bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung, dass ich das nächste Mal informiert werden will. Harry, du kannst doch nicht einfach Leon solch einer Gefahr aussetzten."

„Tom, Leon war nicht in Gefahr, er war die ganze Zeit bei mir. Gut, Dumbledore hatte ihn, aber das konnte ich nun wirklich nicht wissen. Ich habe nicht dran gedacht, dass er im Ministerium auftauchen könnte. Aber du hast auch nicht daran gedacht. Ich habe sofort gehandelt, als ich bemerkte, dass Severus nicht mehr Leon auf dem Arm hatte.

Tom, geht es dir wirklich nur um Leons Sicherheit, oder willst du einfach nur die Kontrolle über mich haben?

Du sagst, du liebst mich, aber du vertraust mir nicht. Warum? Was habe ich getan, dass du mir nicht vertraust?"

Harry schaute Tom direkt in die Augen. Tom sah die Bitterkeit und die Traurigkeit in Harrys Augen. Langsam begann er zu verstehen. Hier ging es nicht mehr nur um Leon, hier ging es auch um Harry. Er ging zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er schaute auf Leon, der ihn anstrahlte.

„Harry, ich vertraue dir." Harry schnaubte, „Harry, das tu ich wirklich. Aber ich finde es einfach beängstigend, wenn ich daran denke Dumbledore könnte einmal wirklich Erfolg haben. Ich weiß doch, dass dir Leons Sicherheit wichtig ist. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du weißt was du tust.

Aber bitte versteh mich doch, dass ich mich besser fühlen würde, wenn ich gleich erfahre, was los ist und nicht erst hinterher.

Ich bin immer für euch da. Ich bin für dich da. Immer, egal um was es geht."

„Tom, das weiß ich doch. Aber du sagst doch immer ich wäre ein starker Zauberer, warum kannst du mir dann nicht vertrauen. Wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte, hätte ich dir doch bescheid gegeben. Ich würde dir immer bescheid geben! Nur bitte lass mich doch selbst etwas machen, wenn ich glaube ich kann das. Du magst der Ältere von uns beiden sein. Du hast vielleicht mehr Erfahrung vom Leben als ich, dennoch kann ich vieles alleine schaffen. Ich habe immer alles alleine hinbekommen. Also bitte hab ein wenig mehr vertrauen zu mir."

Tom schwieg nickte aber leicht, was Harry aus dem Augenwinkel sah. Harry seufzte leicht und legte seinen Kopf an Toms Schulter. Tom legte einen Arm um Harry, beide ließen sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.

„Tom ich hatte einen Moment so schrecklich große Angst, dass ich Leon wirklich verloren hätte..." murmelte Harry leise. Tom zog Harry nur noch näher an sich ran.

„Ich weiß Schatz, ich weiß. Deshalb will ich das du weißt: ich bin immer für dich da. Auch in so einer Situation. Du kannst mich immer um Hilfe bitten."

Tom machte eine kleine Drehung und lag nun auf Harry und stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben seinem Kopf ab. Harry schaute ihn leicht erschrocken an. Tom neigte seinen Kopf und küsste Harry sanft...

Im Ministerium

Dr. Ullricht hatte einen Auror zu sich gerufen und die Anzeige direkt gemacht, dazu hatte er die Daten von Leon dem Auror mitgegeben.

Mr. Maurer nahm Dumbledore sofort mit. Dumbledore hatte den ganzen Nachmittag im Ministerium gesessen und ein Verhör nach dem anderen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, da Tonks und Shacklebolt leider nicht da waren. Tonks war in Dumbledore Auftrag unterwegs und Shacklebolt hatte einen Speziellauftrag vom Minister persönlich.

Erst am späten Nachmittag war es Dumbledore gelungen mit Lucius Malfoy sprechen zu dürfen und Lucius schaffte es dann, dank seiner Beziehungen, dass die Anklage fallen gelassen wurde und Dumbledore mit einem Bußgeld davon kam.

Dumbledore rauchte vor Wut. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen, was hatte sich Harry dabei gedacht? Wie konnte der Junge es wagen? Das war wirklich die Höhe.

Konnte es sein, dass Harry doch nicht mehr unter ihm stand? Hatte sich der Junge still und heimlich von ihm abgewandt? Und was war mit Severus? Warum hatte er ihm nicht geholfen. Konnte es sein, dass auch er sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und wieder zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt war?

Wenn das der Fall war hatte er ein echtes Problem...

Nicht auszudenken, was passieren konnte, wenn Harry mit Severus reden würde... aber Severus hasste den Jungen doch, oder?

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr habt es geschafft bis hier her durch zu kommen und ihr seid nicht dabei eingeschlafen...

Ich hoffe Dumbledore ist mir nicht zu sehr entglitten... der alte macht sich leider immer wieder selbstständig und will sich einfach nicht von mir packen lassen...

Tom macht auch immer was er will und macht meinen kleinen süßen Harry ihn an sich drückt und knuddelt so traurig... schnief

Das nächste Kapitel wird dann die Trauung der beiden beinhalten...Da dieses Kapi dann auch wieder einen Lemon enthält kann ich die jüngeren Animexx-Leser nur wieder auf die Seiten:

www.fanfiktion.de

Und

nun aber genug von mir... jetzt seid ihr drann, wenn ihr wollt...

vickysnape


	47. Hochzeit

Hi Leute 

Sorry für die etwas längere Wartezeit. Das Kapi ist zwar schon seit einer Weile fertig, aber ich wurde von Moony Marauders gebeten eine Hochzeitsnacht einzubauen. Ich habe es mir lange überlegt und Moony Marauders war so nett die Hochzeitsnacht für mich zu schreiben, da ich der Meinung bin so was nicht schreiben zu könne... Ihr könnt euch ein Bild darüber machen der erste peinliche Versuch in diesem Kapi stammt von mir knall rot ist...

Also nocheinmal im Klartext. Die Hochzeitsnacht, am Ende dieses Kapi wurde NICHT von mir geschrieben. Ab der Stelle, die mit (1) gekennzeichnet ist habe ich an Moony Marauders abgegeben.

Danke Süße, dass du dir soviel Mühe damit gemacht hast. knuddel, vielen lieben Dank!

Das Kapi wurde wieder von ShadowRiddle und Kiki1966d gebetat. Ich danke euch beiden. knuddel

So und zum Ende noch ein ganz herzlichen Dank an alle Kommischreiber. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich mit jedem Kommi macht... alle Keks gibt

Viel Spaß... 

vickysnape

46. Kapitel: Hochzeit 

Die Tage zogen vorbei. Die Zeitungen waren voller Artikel über Dumbledore und was im Ministerium vorgefallen war. Der sachlichste Artikel kam von Rita, die Dumbledore öffentlich angeklagt hatte. Rita hatte es geschafft ein Interview mit Dr. Ullricht zu bekommen und dieser bestätigte, die Misshandlung durch Dumbledore und klagte über das Rechtsystem im Ministerium, dass man sich mit genug Geld freikaufen konnte... Ein weiterer kleiner Bericht von Petunia Dursley gab Dumbledores Glaubwürdigkeit den Rest.

Die Zauberwelt wurde durch diesen Vertrauensverlust erschüttert und Tom erhielt weitere Zugänge an Todessern.

Was mit Dumbledore war, interessierte Harry zurzeit nicht, der Schwarzhaarige wurde von Tag zu Tag nervöser. Er und Tom hatten beschlossen am 24. August zu heiraten. Harry freute sich schon mächtig darauf, schon allein, weil er da wieder all seine Freunde sehen würde. Er hatte beschlossen, dass er Seamus, Dean, Neville, Kevin, Ron, Hermine und Ginny einladen würde. Schließlich kannten sie alle die Wahrheit über Tom.

Die Slytherin würden ja so oder so anwesend sein, also brauchte er sie nicht extra einzuladen.

Draco und Blaise kamen schon ein paar Tage eher, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine. Harry tanzte den Tanz noch ein paar Mal mit Draco, da er sicher gehen wollte, dass er ihn auch noch konnte.

Harry war froh, dass die Vier da waren, denn Hermine kümmerte sich um Leon und er wurde von den drei Jungs abgelenkt und spielte die meiste Zeit Quidditch. Er und Ron gegen Draco und Blaise.

Severus beobachte Harry und war froh, denn dieser hatte sich endlich so richtig mit Tom ausgesprochen. Er grinste kurz, als er sich daran erinnerte. Er hatte Leon für einen Abend zu sich genommen, so dass die beiden einmal Zeit für sich hatten. Am nächsten Morgen war die halbe Manor verwüstet gewesen. Nicht nur die Einrichtung hatte darunter gelitten, auf der Westseite war ein großes Loch in die Wand gerissen worden. Es sah aus wie nach einer großen Schlacht und mitten in dem ganzen Chaos lagen Tom und Harry friedlich auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer und schliefen.

Severus selbst hatte von dem Streit der beiden nichts mitbekommen, da er vorsorglich sein Zimmer mit einem Zauber belegt hatte. Schließlich wollte er am Leben bleiben und nicht zwischen die Fronten der Beiden geraten. Denn dass Tom nicht hören wollte, was Harry zu sagen hatte, konnte er sich denken. Und Harry würde sich sicher nichts mehr von Tom gefallen lassen. Harry hatte wohl endlich erkannt, dass er immer das Recht hatte zu sagen was er wirklich dachte. Und das war auch gut.

Seit diesem Morgen war Harry und auch Tom viel entspannter. Sie mussten endlich alles geklärt haben. Harry würde sich weiter um Leon kümmern, das freute Severus am meisten, denn es war das Beste für beide.

Der Tränkemeister brauchte drei Tage um die Verwüstung durch seine Hauselfen beseitigen zu lassen und im Stillen nahm er sich vor, das nächste Mal Tom und Harry sich nur noch außerhalb seines Hauses aussprechen zu lassen.

Am 20. August verließ Harry mit Tom und Leon Snape-Manor, da die Hochzeit auf Riddle-Manor stattfinden würde. Natürlich zogen Draco, Blaise, Ron und Hermine mit ihnen um.

Tom musste noch das ein oder andere wegen seiner Todesser erledigen. Denn schließlich sollten sie erfahren, dass Harry auf ihrer Seite stand. Und Tom war sich nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würden. Schließlich war Harry Potter das erklärte Feindbild.

Ab dem 22. August musste dann Harry mit Leon in den Westflügel ziehen und durfte Tom nicht mehr sehen. Das war ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Bindung. So sollte sichergegangen werden, dass keiner der beiden Partner unter einem Fluch stand, der ihn dazu zwang eine Bindung einzugehen.

Jeder Kontakt zwischen den Bindungspartnern war verboten.

Harry bezog sein Zimmer und sah sich um. Es gefiel ihm hier. Der Raum selbst war leer, aber er war groß und man hatte eine wunderschöne Aussicht. Harry ging zum Fenster und drückte Leon ein wenig näher an sich.

Tom, kann ich hier einziehen, wenn ich bei dir wohne? Ich meine kann ich mir ein Zimmer einrichten, dass nur für mich ist? Damit ich einen Platz habe, wo nur ich hinkann, wenn es mir zuviel wird? 

Klar, der Flügel gehört dir, wenn du willst. Er steht ohnehin die meiste Zeit leer. 

Danke, das ist cool. Weißt du was Tom, ich finde das hier ist kindisch. Warum muss ich heute Nacht alleine schlafen. Warum darf ich dich nicht mehr sehen?... 

Schön, wenn es dir gefällt. Harry es sind doch nur zwei Tage. 

Eben das sind zwei schrecklich lange Tage und auch Nächte ohne dich. Ich sehe dich doch dann wieder so lange nicht, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin. Können wir das nicht sein lassen? Tom bitte. 

Es ist doch damit wir sicher sein können, dass ich dich nicht zwinge mich zu heiraten. 

Sehr lustig, Tom. Du meinst, damit du sicher sein kann, dass ich dich unter keinen Zauber gestellt habe. 

Harry du hast schon mal bessere Witze gemacht. Wir dürfen uns eben zwei Tage nicht sehen und auch nicht miteinander sprechen damit wir uns nicht beeinflussen können. 

Ach so, und was machen wir gerade? 

HARRY! Jetzt bleib doch einmal ernst. Also ich höre hier niemand reden, du? 

Nein ich höre hier nicht so wirklich jemanden sprechen. Ich habe nur dich in meinem Kopf. Tom du könntest mich doch auch so beeinflussen, wenn du es wollest und ich dich wohl auch. Warum machen wir das dann? Es ist doch so oder so sinnlos. 

Du hast ja Recht. Aber es ist nun mal Tradition und ich möchte mir nicht nachsagen lassen müssen, ich hätte sie gebrochen. Es gehört eben zu unserer Bindung. Ich liebe dich! 

Harry grinste.

Okay, Tom für dich mach ich den Zirkus hier mit, aber nimm bitte zur Kenntnis, dass ich es nicht schön finde heute Nacht allein schlafen zu müssen. 

Notiert. 

Harry rief nach einer Hauselfe und bat sie ihm beim Einrichten des Zimmers zu helfen. Als sie fertig waren nickte Harry zufrieden. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Zimmereinrichten soviel Spaß machen konnte. Dank McGonagalls Unterricht hatte er die meisten gewünschten Sachen verwandeln können und bei dem ein oder anderen hatte ihm Tom ein wenig geholfen. Es war eben praktisch mit ihm verbunden zu sein...

Der Hauself hatte dann mit seiner Magie die Schränke und Regale an den richtigen Platz geschafft und nun lag Harry mit Leon im großen Himmelbett das noch Platz für Tom hatte.

Harry bekam nachdem er fertig war besuch, von seinen vier Freunden.

„Oh ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig, ein wenig früher und ihr hättet mir helfen können das Zimmer herzurichten." Sagte Harry und grinste sie vom Bett aus an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht. Lucius meinte wir sollten dir helfen. Wie hast du das so schnell hinbekommen?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Mit einem Hauselfen und Tom hat mir den ein oder anderen Zauber verraten. Warum? Es ist doch ganz einfach. Man muss nur ein paar Sachen haben, die man verwandeln kann. Haben wir doch alles bei McGonagall gelernt. Und Nello hat dann die Sachen dahin gezaubert, wo ich sie hin haben wollte. Nicht das ich das nicht auch noch hinbekommen hätte. Ich hab doch im Unterricht aufgepasst."

„Schon, aber in so kurzer Zeit. Harry du sollst dich doch schonen." Meinte nun Draco bevor Hermine was sagen konnte.

„Hey Leute, ich war schwanger und nicht todkrank. Mir geht es schon wieder gut. Vielleicht ist mein Körper noch nicht ganz umgestellt, aber das hat keinen Einfluss auf meine Zauberkraft, wirklich nicht. Gut aber kommt doch näher und setzt euch zu mir."

Die Vier setzten sich zu Harry aufs Bett. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um Leon der friedlich schlief und sich nicht stören ließ von den vier Jugendlichen die ausgelassen miteinander quatschten.

Zum Abend brachte ein Hauself den Vier was zu essen. Blaise und Draco übernahmen Leon, sie fütterten ihn und machten ihn fertig für die Nacht. Harry beobachtete die beiden. Sie waren wirklich ein schönes Paar und Harry freute sich riesig, dass sie zusammen bleiben konnten. Beide waren viel entspannter, seit Lucius und auch Zabini die Annullierung veranlasst hatten.

„Sag mal Draco, wie steht die Familie Malfoy eigentlich bei den Reinblütern?" fragte Harry und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster. Deswegen sah er nicht Dracos verwirrten Blick.

„Ähm, wie meinst du das? Ich versteh nicht ganz, auf was du raus willst."

„Sorry, hab mich wohl ein wenig dumm ausgedrückt. Ich meine, jetzt wo du mit Blaise zusammen bist und Lucius die Verlobung annulliert hat. Ich habe vergessen Tom oder Severus danach zu fragen..."

„Es gab am Anfang wohl eine Menge ärger. Besonders meine Mutter litt darunter, weil sie angefahren wurde, dass sie auf Vater eingewirkt hätte. Aber seit sich auch Tom eingeschaltet hat, ist das zurückgegangen." Sagte Draco.

„Oh..." sagte Harry.

„Also wenn du es noch ein wenig genauer haben willst, kann ich dir noch was dazu sagen." Meinte Blaise und ging zu Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. Draco saß mit Leon auf dem Bett und lehnte an Hermine, die über seine Schulter auf Leon schaute.

Harry nickte nur leicht und Blaise begann.

„Also mein Dad sagte, dass es ein großes Chaos gab. Nach dem ersten Schock haben sich die Lager der Reinblüter gespalten. Es gibt Familien, wie die Lestranges, die an den alten Riten festhalten wollen. Dann gibt es andere wie die Parkinsons, die sofort auf Lucius und Dads Seite standen.

Es war wohl alles ein wenig Scheiße. Dazu kam dann noch, dass sie alle unter Tom stehen und er sie für seine Einsätze braucht. Tom hat sie dann dazu gebracht, ihre Streiterein für die Zeit der Einsätze beiseite zu legen. Aber ich glaube es hat Tom wirklich eine Menge Überzeugungskraft gekostet.

Es soll glaube ich ein paar Tage nach eurer Trauung ein großes Treffen geben, auch mit Reinblütern aus anderen Ländern.

Dad hat auch noch mit den O´Gapas gesprochen, sie waren am Anfang nicht begeistert. Doch Kathleen hat wohl auch einen Freund, den sie sehr nett finden...

Sie haben auf jeden Fall weniger Probleme gemacht als die Chanacos. Mr. Chanacos ist wohl fast ausgerastet und hat Lucius bedroht. Er will es nicht hinnehmen, so einen guten „Fang" durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen. Die Malfoys haben eben ihren guten Ruf auch im Ausland. Er hat gedroht, Draco etwas anzutun, und auch jeder Liebe von Draco. Aber keine Sorge, das haben wir schon alles im Griff. Ich denke, wenn das Treffen gut über die Bühne geht, dann kehrt auch langsam wieder Ruhe ein. Aber es wird immer noch die ein oder andere Familie geben, die an den alten Traditionen festhalten wird."

Harry nickte leicht. So was in der Art hatte er erwartet.

„Sag Blaise, weißt du ob man zu dem Treffen gehen kann? Ich würde gerne helfen, wenn ich kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich da rein lassen würden. Ich will nicht überheblich klingen, aber deine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene. Du bist in den Augen der meisten Reinblüter nur ein Halbblut und somit weniger Wert."

„Ich weiß Blaise, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen, wenn sie mir zuhören..."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde meinen Dad fragen. Und auch Lucius was er dazu sagt. Vielleicht kannst du mit Tom mitkommen... Er wird immerhin von allen akzeptiert, er ist der Dunkle Lord. Und du bist seine Partner...Ich werde einfach mit Dad sprechen und dir sagen, was er dazu sagt."

„Danke!"

Gegen Mitternacht wurden die Vier dann von Narzissa abgeholt, da sie der Meinung war, dass es nun Zeit zum Schlafen war. Harry dankte ihr im Stillen dafür, denn er war doch recht müde.

Er huschte schnell durchs Bad und legte sich dann unter die Decke.

Tom, es ist hier so kalt ohne dich. 

Harry, Schatz, ich bin doch bei dir. Schlaf einfach, dann geht die Zeit schneller vorbei. Ich vermiss dich auch so schrecklich. 

Tom kann ich mich nicht einfach zu dir schleichen? So heimlich ohne dass es jemand merkt. Wir müssen es doch keinem sagen. 

Harry, das geht nicht. 

Aber ich vermiss dich, deine Starken Arme um mich, dein Atem in meinem Nacken. Und die Wärme deines Körpers. 

Ahh, Harry nicht. 

Tom, das macht dich doch nicht etwa an? 

Harry, du bist gemein. Ich stelle mir gerade vor wie meine Hand unter dein Schlafanzugoberteil gleitet, über deine Brust streicht. Wie meine Finger sanft deine Brustwarzen umspielen... soll ich weiter machen? 

Ja, Tom bitte. Das ist so... 

Erregend? 

Ja 

Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Meine andere Hand bahnt sich ihren Weg nach unten. Du kommst mir zur Hilfe und wir befreien dich von deinem Schlafanzug. Vorsichtig bedecke ich deinen Hals und deine Brust mit heißen, leichten Küssen, während meine Hände sanft an deiner Seite entlang streichen... 

Oh Tom, was machst du mit mir? Ich kann dich fühlen. Ich kann spüren wie meine Hände über deinen muskulösen Rücken streichen... 

Oh ja, langsam umschließe ich mit meiner Hand dein Steifes Glied und massiere es leichte. Du windest dich unter mir... 

Ja, Tom bitte mehr. 

Gleich Liebling, gleich. Ich verschließe deinen Mund wieder mit meinen Lippen und erforsche lange deinen Mund, unsere Zungen umspielen einander. Kurz trennen wir uns um dann weiter zu machen. Dieses Mal erkundest du mich und ich lassen dich gewähren, ich liebe es, wenn du das machst. Du bist, immer so vorsichtig, fast schon schüchtern. 

Während ich dich Küsse, streife ich deine Hose runter und umschließe deinen Glied. Es liegt sanft in meiner Hand und leicht drücke ich zu, als ich beginne meine Hand auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. Sanft stöhnst du auf und löst dich von mir. 

Ich beginne dein Gesicht mit küssen zu bedecken, deine Lippen sind leicht geschwollen von unseren Küssen, deine Augen sind halb geschlossen und vor Lust verschleiert. Ich liebe deine Augen, wenn sie mich so anschauen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hat sich auf unseren Körpern gebildet. Ich spüre deine Hand an meinem Glied, im gleichen Rhythmus reiben wir einander. Ich merke wie ich langsam meinen Höhepunkt erreiche, und ich sehe dir an, dass es dir nicht anders ergeht. 

Ich erhöhe automatisch den Rhythmus und spüre wie du es mir gleich tust. Ich liebe deine roten Augen, wenn sie mich so anschauen. Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt wie schön du bist. Weißt du wie schön ich es finde, wenn wir das miteinander tun? Ich hauche dir einen Kuss auf deine Lippen. Ich drücke mich ein wenig näher an dich, lange kann ich es nicht mehr aushalten. 

Komm für mich mein Engel, hauche ich dir ins Ohr. Du bäumst dich auf und ergießt dich in meine Hand. Ich bin gleichzeitig mit dir gekommen. Erschöpft ziehe ich dich noch näher zu mir. Ich kann deinen unregelmäßigen Atem auf meiner noch erhitzten Haut spüren. 

Wow, Tom, das war unglaublich. Ich liebe dich. Du hast mich wirklich so heiß gemacht, dass ich nur von Gedanken gekommen bin... 

Harry, mir ging es da nicht anders. 

Ich glaube jetzt kann ich schlafen, auch wenn ich immer noch gerne in deinen starken Armen liegen würde. Schlaf gut, mein Schatz und träum was süßes. 

Ja, mein Engel, schlaf gut. Ich liebe dich. 

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch, dass Geweine von Leon. Müde erhob er sich und holte Leon aus der Wiege. Er nahm ihn hoch, doch Leon hörte nicht auf zu schreien.

Harry hätschelte ihm sanft den Rücken und fischte ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche und machte es fertig. Dann tapste er mit Leon zurück ins Bett. Dort legte er sich hin und legte Leon neben sich. Der Kleine schrie immer noch aus Leibeskräften.

„Sch, mein Kleiner. Du bekommst doch gleich dein Fläschchen. Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal." Sanft strich Harry über Leons Wange und über Leons Lippen. Leon begann sofort an Harrys Finger zu nuckeln. Harry lächelte leicht, sein kleiner Löwe schien mächtig Hunger zu haben. Er überprüfte noch einmal die Temperatur des Fläschchens und tauschte dann seinen Finger gegen den Sauger. Das letzte Mal, als Leon so geschrieen hatte und Tom ihm gleich das Fläschchen gegeben hatte, hatte Leon sich schrecklich verschluckt.

Harry beobachtete seinen Sohn, der jetzt mit den Beinchen strampelte und an dem Fläschchen nuckelte.

Tom? Bist du schon wach? 

Nein, ich schlafe noch... was ist Schatz 

Sorry ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich wollte dir nur einen guten Morgen wünschen. Wie war deine Nacht. 

Kurz, viel zu kurz, weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist? 

Jupp, weiß ich. Es ist jetzt halb fünf. Zeit für Leons Fläschchen... 

Oh dann, hat unser kleiner Löwe dich geweckt. Gib ihm einen Kuss von mir. Harry ich bewundere dich, ich könnte jetzt noch nicht aufsein. Ich bin noch Todmüde... Du machst das alles so wunderbar. Ich liebe dich. 

Danke Tom. Aber glaub mir, wenn du Leon gehört hättest, wärst auch du aufgewacht. Man könnte fast meinen er ist am Verhungern. 

Das ist eben unser kleiner Löwe 

Harry betrachtete Leon eine Weile. Irgendwann war Leon vor Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Gegen Morgen kam Ron in Harrys Zimmer, er wollte nachsehen, ob er schon wach war und sie gemeinsam Frühstücken konnten. Ron sah Harry schlafend im Bett. Er ging weiter zur Wiege um nach Leon zu sehen. Doch in die Wiege war leer.

Ron ging zu Harry und rüttelte ihn grob an der Schulter.

„Harry nun wach schon auf. Leon ist weg."

Harry der Ron schon kommen gehört hatte, runzelte nur die Stirn, ein wenig kam er sich vor, als hätte er ein Flashback.

„Ron, Leon liegt hier neben mir, schau." Harry zog die Decke ein wenig weiter nach unten und schaute dabei zu Ron.

„Oh, Sorry Mann. Ich dachte nur... Mensch Harry, mein Herz rast immer noch. Ich fass es einfach nicht. Ich hatte so ein Schock..."

„Schon gut Ron. Was ist los? Gibt es Frühstück? Ich hab einen Kohldampf, eigentlich schon seit heute morgen, als Leon mich geweckt hat..."

„Ist gut ich geh gleich mal die anderen wecken und komm dann mit ihnen hier her und bring was zum Futtern mit."

„Danke Mann. Ich zieh mich gleich mal um und warte auf euch... Sag Tom, wenn du ihn siehst, dass ich es immer noch kindisch finde..."

„Ähm... gut ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn ich ihn sehen sollte. Er darf doch auch nicht aus seinen Zimmern..."

Harry grinste Ron noch hinterher und legte dann um Leon so die Decke, dass er nicht aus dem Bett fallen konnte. Dann schlüpfte er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nichts ging über eine erholsame Dusche am Morgen.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging in sein Zimmer um sich dort anzuziehen. Als er gerade das Handtuch fallen lassen wollte, hörte er Stimmen auf dem Gang, schnell nahm er sich ein paar Klamotten und ging ins Bad um sich dort anzuziehen.

„Harry, wir sind's. Wir haben was zum Essen mitgebracht." Rief Ron.

„Sch... Ron, Leon schläft doch. Hast du kein Hirn?" herrschte Hermine ihren Freund an.

Harry grinste sich im Bad den Ast ab. Das war so typisch für die Beiden...

Er beeilte sich und ging zu den Vier nach draußen. Draco lag neben Leon und schien schon wieder halb zu schlafen. Blaise und Ron machten sich über das Essen her und Hermine saß auf einem Sessel und las ein Buch aus Toms Bibliothek.

„Morgen. Hey ihr beiden, lasst mir auch noch was übrig." Rief Harry als er aus dem Bad kam.

„Morgen" kam es vierfach zurück.

„Hermine, setzt du dich zu uns, auch wenn du nicht soviel isst? Und Draco du auch?" fragte Harry und setzte sich zu Blaise und Ron, die schon dabei waren ihr zweites Brötchen mit Wurst zu belegen.

Hermine nickte nur und erhob sich und setzte sich zu ihnen und griff nach einem Jogurt. Draco erhob sich mit einen lauten Gähnen und tapste dann an den Tisch und ließ sich auf Blaises Schoß fallen und begann sein eben gemachtes Brötchen zu essen.

„Hey, Draco, das ist nicht lustig, das ist meins." Maulte Blaise.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an Blaise. „Jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt ist es meins. Du hattest doch schon eins und ich bin müde..."

„Kein Grund mir mein Essen weg zu essen. Dicker!"

„Ich bin nicht Dick!"

„Doch bist du und schwer."

„Du bist gemein, weißt du das? Schon gut, ich geh ja schon runter."

Draco erhob sich und setzte sich neben Blaise, dachte aber nicht daran das Brötchen zurück zu geben. Harry hatte das mitangesehen und schob Blaise nun sein Brötchen hin und begann sich ein neues zu machen.

„Danke Harry!" sagte Blaise und begann zu essen.

Draco schmollte den halben Vormittag mit Blaise. Zum Mittagessen waren sie dann in ihr Zimmer verschwunden und am Nachmittag waren beide wieder „normal" wenn man davon absah, dass sich Blaise ein wenig vorsichtig bewegte.

An diesem Abend fiel es Harry sehr schwer einzuschlafen.

Tom, ich kann nicht schlafen, ich bin so nervös, was wenn ich morgen was falsch mach?... 

Harry, entspann dich, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Vertrau mir. Severus wird sich morgen auch den ganzen Tag um Leon kümmern. Morgen früh kommt er und hilft dir, dich fertig zu machen... 

Wie soll ich denn entspannen? 

Ich wüsste da was... 

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Severus vorsichtig an Harrys Tür. Er erhielt aber keine Antwort. Deswegen öffnete er sie einfach so.

Leon lag in seiner Wiege und strampelte wie wild. Im Bad konnte er Wasser laufen hören. Severus legte die Sachen für die Zeremonie auf Harrys Bett und nahm dann Leon aus der Wiege.

„Na dann komm mal zu mir, mein Kleiner. Dein Dad und dein Daddy heiraten heute. Ist das nicht schön. Die beiden haben sich nämlich mächtig lieb. Was sagst du dazu, das ist doch toll oder?"

Severus hob den Kleinen ein wenig höher und schnupperte an seiner Windel. „Da war wohl jemand sehr fleißig... Dann wollen wir dir mal eine frische Windel verpassen. Mal sehen ob dein Dad bis dahin aus der Dusche gekommen ist..."

Severus ging mit Leon zur Wickelkommode. Als Severus hörte, dass das Wasser abgestellt wurde, rief er nach Harry.

„Harry, nicht erschrecken, ich bin hier, Severus."

„Oh du bist schon da... Okay. Kannst du kurz wegschauen, ich muss noch meine Sachen zum Anziehen holen."

„Klar, ich wickele gerade Leon. Ich schau schon nicht, keine Angst."

„Danke!"

Severus hörte wie Harry ins Zimmer kam. „Ich hab dir die Sachen auf dein Bett gelegt. Zieh es an, um den Rest werde ich mich dann kümmern."

„Okay."

Die Tür zum Bad ging wieder zu. Severus setzte sich mit Leon auf einen Sessel.

Nach 10 Minuten kam Harry wieder aus dem Bad. Er trug eine schwarze enganliegende Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd.

„Also ich werde mich nie an schwarz gewöhnen, es steht mir einfach nicht. Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, warum Tom immer alles schwarz haben will..." grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast. Es steht dir doch super. Du siehst richtig gut aus. Und schwarz ist nun..."

„Ja, Severus ich weiß, schwarz ist die beste Farbe zum Tarnen. Aber ich geh doch zu meiner Hochzeit da muss ich mich doch nicht tarnen... Und schau doch nur mal nach draußen, die Sonne scheint, es wird bestimmt schrecklich warm werden... und dann auch noch was Schwarzes tragen..."

Severus grinste den Jungen nur an.

„Hier schau, du darfst doch noch einen Umhang tragen, er ist nicht schwarz!" Severus deutete auf den dunkelgrünen Umhang der an der Tür auf einem Bügel hing. „Ich hoffe er gefällt dir. Es ist der Umhang der Familie Snape, du würdest mich stolz machen, wenn du ihn trägst. Aber wenn du es nicht möchtest, kann ich es verstehen. Du bist immerhin ein Potter, kein Snape." Severus schaute Harry nicht an, er kam sich ein wenig dämlich vor.

Harry ging zu dem Umhang und schaute ihn an, er schimmerte wunderschön. Das Wappen der Familie Snape war auf dem Rücken des Umhangs eingestickt.

„Es ist eine Ehre für mich! Ich werde den Umhang sehr gerne tragen. Ich bin mir sicher meine Eltern werden es verstehen. Sie leben ja nicht mehr und du bist für mich so was wie mein Vater geworden. Natürlich habe ich noch Sirius, aber er ist sehr oft unterwegs und nicht da, du bist immer da, wenn ich dich brauche. Danke!"

Severus schaute auf Harry der behutsam die Finger über das Wappen der Snapes gleiten ließ. Entschlossen erhob er sich und legte Leon in die Wiege, dann ging er zu Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Das bedeutete mir sehr viel. Auch wenn wir uns nicht immer so gut verstanden haben, bist du für mich wie ein Sohn. Das Schicksal hat es mir nicht vergönnt Kinder zu haben, aber durch dich, weiß ich wie es ist Vater zu sein. Ich danke dir."

Harry lehnte sich an Severus. „Durch dich weiß ich, wie es ist einen Vater zu haben. Sirius war lange mein Vaterersatz, doch er ist eher ein großer Bruder für mich... Severus würdest du gerne den Part von James heute übernehmen?"

Severus schaute Harry verwundert an. „Wenn du es willst, gern. Ich dachte das würde Arthur Weasley übernehmen... Du bezeichnest doch die Weasley immer als deine Familie..."

„Die Weasley sind für mich auch so was wie meine Familie, doch bei dir fühle ich mich zu Hause. So richtig daheim. Du würdest mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn du den Part übernimmst."

„Das werde ich Harry. Danke!"

Harry löste sich von Severus und drehte sich um und umarmte ihn einmal richtig.

„Ich danke dir!"

Severus nickte leicht und nahm den Umhang vom Bügel. Harry zog ihn um und Severus zupfte ihn zu Recht.

„So jetzt fehlt nur noch dein Wahres Familienwappen und wir sind fertig." Sagte Severus und zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Umhang. Er murmelte einen Spruch und schon prangte auf dem Umhang unter dem Wappen der Snapes das Wappen der Potters, ebenso war das Wappen auch auf der Vorderseite.

Harry fuhr fast ehrfürchtig darüber. Das war also sein Familienwappen. Es kam ihm sehr vertraut vor. Er lächelte Severus an.

Leon machte sich aus der Wiege bemerkbar.

„Severus, ich glaube Leon hat Hunger, übernimmst du das?"

„Natürlich."

Harry sah Severus zu, wie er Leon versorgte. Das Bild war so harmonisch, dass der Schwarzhaarige einen Entschluss fasste.

Tom? Wie geht es dir? 

Gut, ich bin nur nervös... 

Ich auch. Du, Severus wird den Part von meinem Vater übernehmen, ich habe ihn gefragt. 

Na endlich. Dann werde ich das mal Arthur sagen... 

Bitte, erklär es ihm. Severus ist einfach... 

Sch... mach dir keine Sorgen. Arthur war schon bei mir und meinte, dass er nicht der Richtige für den Part sei, dass Severus es machen sollte. Vertrau mir, er wird das verstehen. 

Ich hoffe es... Du, hast du schon die Paten für Leon? 

Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Ich habe gedacht, dass Lucius das Amt vielleicht übernehmen sollte und einer deiner Freunde. Ron oder Hermine... Warum? 

Nur so, ich finde Severus hat das Amt verdient... 

Wenn du Severus möchtest, ich habe nichts dagegen. Und wen noch? 

Ich dachte da an Draco. Er hat schließlich eine Menge Probleme wegen ihm am Hals, natürlich nur wenn er will... 

Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Werden sie nicht böse sein? 

Mh... du könntest Recht haben. Aber wer sagt denn, dass sie nicht auch so was wie Leons Paten seinen können, auch ohne Amt. Eine Patenschaft hat ja nur soweit Bedeutung, sollte dir und mir etwas passieren, dass Leon nicht alleine ist... 

Du hast Recht. Also ich habe nichts gegen deine Wahl... 

Danke. Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser. Ich freu mich dich endlich zu sehen... 

Ich auch. 

Harry stand mit klopfendem Herzen vor dem Ritualzimmer. Ron, Hermine, Draco und Blaise hatten auch noch schnell vorbei geschaut und waren jetzt schon dort drin. Er stand vor der Tür mit Severus. Leon war bei Narzissa, sie würde während der Zeremonie auf ihm acht geben.

Langsam öffnete Severus die Tür und trat mit Harry am Arm ein. Aus der Gegenüberliegenden Tür schritt Tom mit Lucius. Da auch Tom keinen Vater mehr hatte, übernahm Lucius den Part für Toms Vater.

Als sie vor dem Altar ankamen reichten sich Harry und Tom die Hände.

Dann begann der Priester mit seiner Rede. Harry bekam davon nicht wirklich viel mit, er war so froh endlich wieder Tom zu spürten. Tom hatte dasselbe an wie Harry und Harry fand er sah einfach nur super aus. Sanft führ er mit seinem Daumen über Toms Handrücken. Tom schaute zu Harry und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„So und nun bitte ich alle sich zu erheben und Zeugen zu werden, wie sich Tom Marvolo Riddle und Harry James Potter nach dem Uralten Ritual unserer Ahnen binden." Sprach der Priester und alle erhoben sich. Harry drehte sich zu Tom und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel zum ersten Mal sehen, wie viele Menschen eigentlich wirklich da waren. Es waren alle Inneren Todesser und seine Freunde. Narzissa schniefte leise und Lucius hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Auch Sirius schniefte leise und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Remus stand neben Sirius und lächelte Harry an.

„Bevor wir nun diesen Bund durchführen, frage ich dich Tom Marvolo Riddle, bist du bereit Harry James Potter aus freien Stücken an dich zu Binden?"

„Ja!"

„Und du Harry James Potter, bist du bereit Tom Marvolo Riddle aus freien Stücken an dich zu binden?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, dann frage ich euch alle. Hat jemand einen Grund vorzubringen, weshalb diese beiden Menschen nicht diese Bindung eingehen sollten? Er möge jetzt Sprechen oder für immer Schweigen."

Stille herrschte im Raum, Harry hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Gut, dann frage ich dich Tom Marvolo Riddle willst du den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehepartner nehmen? Und bist du bereit alle die hiermit verbundenen Verpflichtungen einzugehen. So antworte mit: Ja ich will."

„Ja, ich will."

„Und willst du Harry James Potter den hier anwesenden Tom Marvolo Riddle zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehepartner nehmen? Und bist du bereit alle die hiermit verbundenen Verpflichtungen einzugehen. So antworte mit: Ja ich will."

„Ja ich will!"

Der Priester nickte und nahm zuerst die Hand von Tom und machte auf der Handfläche einen Schnitt, dann machte er bei Harrys Hand dasselbe.

„Somit seit ihr vor dem Recht unserer Urahnen für die Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden..." er presste die beiden Wunden aufeinander die Trauzeugen, also Severus und Lucius begannen den Bindungsspruch zu sprechen als sie endeten begann der Priester etwas zu murmeln.

Harry schaute ununterbrochen in Toms Augen. Kurz hatte er das Gefühl zu fliegen, dann war alles vorbei.

„Um den Bund endgültig zu besiegeln, müsste ihr euch nun küssen."

Das ließen sich Harry und Tom nicht noch einmal sagen. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und es entstand ein sehr liebevoller und zugleich leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Alle begannen zu klatschen.

Als sich die Beiden voneinander lösten gingen sie zuerst zu Narzissa und Harry nahm Leon und zu dritt schritten sie durch den dritten Gang hinaus in den Garten, wo schon alles vorbereitet war.

Es war eine wunderschöne Feier, alle hatten ihren Spaß. Als sich die Sonne dem Horizont näherte versammelten sich alle vor dem im Gras ausgelegten Parkett, das als Tanzfläche dienen sollte.

Harrys Knie zitterten leicht. Jetzt kam der Tanz.

Harry stellte sich in die eine Ecke und schon setzte die Musik ein.

Harry entspann dich. Wir bekommen das schon hin. Lass dich einfach gehen und folge der Melodie... 

Ich werde es versuchen... 

Harry und Tom bewegten sich in den vorgeschriebenen Mustern. Draco lehnte sich an Blaise und seufzte leise. Tom und Harry gaben ein wundervolles Bild ab. Sie bewegten sich so anmutig und gleichzeitig. Als ob sie es absprechen würde. Man konnte sehen, dass sie einander voll vertrauten. Es gab keine Panne, Harry tanzte jede Figur so als ob er noch nie etwas anderes getan hatte. Draco war stolz auf seinen Freund.

„Die beiden lieben sich wirklich, meinst du nicht?"

„Ja das tun sie. Ich habe selten so einen perfekten Tanz gesehen."

Blaise nickte dazu nur. Er wusste, dass man bei dem Tanz erkennen konnte, wer wohl den dominanteren Part in der Beziehung übernehmen würde. Doch Tom und auch Harry ließen sich weder dominieren noch dominierten sie. Es war sehr ausgeglichen. Nur bei der Figur „Familie" sah man, dass Harry ein wenig dominanter war und bei „Beruf" Tom.

Tanzdeuter würden wohl sagen, dass Harry eher die „Frauenrolle" übernehmen würde und sich mehr um Haus und Hof kümmern würde. Doch Blaise war sich da nicht so sicher. Harry hatte viele Eigenschaften, die einen guten Führer aus ihm machen würden. Man musste abwarten, was die Zukunft brachte...

Der Abend verflog sehr schnell und gegen Mitternacht flüsterte Tom Harry zärtlich ins Ohr: „Komm, Schatz es ist Zeit, dass wir uns von hier verziehen..."

(1)

Harry grinste, er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Tom ihn wohl holen würde.   
Schon eine ganze Weile hatte er ihn beobachtet, wie er sich mit Lucius,  
Severus und Zabini unterhalten hatte und dabei immer ungeduldiger geworden  
war.  
Aber auch er hätte es keine Sekunde mehr länger in der Gesellschaft von  
Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermine, Kevin, Seamus und Dean ausgehalten, die ihn  
tausend mal beglückwünschten und ihn über alles ausquetschten, was er bei  
der Bindungszeremonie gefühlt habe.

Tom zog Harry durch die Gänge zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Im Garten

"Die Zwei werden heute eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht haben", meinte Draco  
grinsend und blickte dem frisch Verheiratetem Paar hinterher.

"Aber das sie jetzt schon gegangen sind, ist schade", sagte Hermine etwas  
traurig und lehnte sich an Ron.

"Hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie noch viel früher gegangen wären, so  
unruhig die Beiden in den letzten Stunden waren, kann man sich vorstellen ,  
dass sie jetzt nur eines im Kopf haben.", sagte Blaise lachend.

Auch den Anderen Gästen war aufgefallen, dass das frisch vermählte Paar  
verschwunden war. Alle freuten sich für die Beiden. Harry hatte endlich  
jemanden gefunden, der ihn seiner Selbstwillen liebte und ihr Meister hatte  
endlich nach langer Zeit jemanden gefunden, bei dem seine Gefühle richtig  
aufblühen konnten und jemanden, der ihm auch mal die Stirn bot.

Bei Harry und Tom

Bevor Harry jedoch ins Zimmer gehen konnte, schnappte Tom ihn und trug ihn  
über die Schwell und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab.

"Wow!", hauchte Harry, stand auf und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Es war wunderschön geschmückt, überall lagen Blütenblätter von weißen Lilien   
verstreut auf dem Boden herum. Als Harry alles genauer betrachtete viel ihm  
auf, dass auch am Bett eine Vase voller Lilien stand. Das Bett selbst war  
mit schwarzen Seidenlaken überzogen. 1000 kleine Kerzen verliehen dem Raum  
eine gewisse Wärme und gab einem das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Liebevoll  
beobachtete Tom Harry dabei, wie er das Zimmer in Augenschein nahm und sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Harry drehte sich zu Tom um.

"Woher weist du, dass weiße Lilien meine Lieblings Blumen sind?", fragte er  
verwundert.

"Ich weiß so einiges, was du magst.", antwortete Tom lächelnd und strich  
Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, öffnete die Schnalle von Harrys  
Umhang und streifte ihn ab.

Severus muss es ihm gesagt haben, dachte Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte,  
wie richtig er mit dieser Vermutung lag, während dem er Tom ebenfalls von seinem Umhang befreite.

"Wusstest du wie sexy du in schwarz aussiehst?", fragte Tom, der seine Augen nicht von Harrys Körper nehmen konnte.

"Nein, eigentlich mag ich schwarz nicht besonders, aber wenn es dich an  
macht, überlege ich es mir noch mal.", antwortete Harry grinsend. "Willst du mich nur bewundern?"

"Oh nein! Ich werde dir einen Genuss bereiten, den du nie wieder vergisst!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte Tom Harry sanft auf Bett und legte sich über ihn.   
Langsam, ganz langsam öffnete er jeden einzelnen Knopf von Harrys Hemd und  
verteilte heiße, leichte Küsschen auf der freigelegten Haut. Dann wanderten  
seine Lippen zu Harrys Hals und er begann leidenschaftlich zu saugen. Harry  
stöhnte auf und seine Hände verkrallten sich im Laken, was Tom zum grinsen   
brachte.

"Was machst du?"

"Dich als meinen Besitz kennzeichnen"

Er saugte noch etwas fester und entließ die Stelle erst nach ein paar  
Sekunden. Harrys Hals zierte nun ein kleiner, roter Fleck der morgen wohl  
blau sein würde. Er küsste die gepeinigte Stelle,

"Du bist ein Sadist! Jeder weiß, dass ich dir gehöre.", sagte Harry und   
blickte hoch.

Tom antwortete mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich weiß..."

Dann widmete er sich wieder Harrys Hals und knabberte an jeden Zentimeter Haut. Er drehte Harrys Kopf so, dass er ihn küssen konnte. Leicht beugte er sich  
runter und schnäbelte an Harrys Lippen. Als dieser seine Lippen öffnete,   
drang er sofort mit der Zunge in dessen Mund ein und umspielte die Seine.  
Tom konnte von Harry Geschmack einfach nicht genug bekommen. Der Geschmack nach Kirschen und Wildhonig brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.

Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich und ihm entwischte kleiner Stöhner. Erneut  
leise aufkeuchend und heftig atmend merkte Harry, dass es ihm immer wärmer wurde.  
Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, jetzt wollte auch er Tom etwas verwöhnen.  
Er tauschte die Seiten und begrub Tom unter sich. Langsam begann er Toms  
Hemd aufzuknöpfen und jeden Zentimeter Haut mit federleichten Küssen zu  
bedecken.

Sanft knabberte er an Toms Brustwarze, was diesen leise aufstöhnen ließ.  
Harrys Hände wanderten weiter nach unten und öffneten geschickt Toms Hose,  
während dieser es ihm gleich tat so, dass es nicht lange dauerte und die Hosen   
Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machten. Tom wechselte wieder die Seiten und  
rieb sich an Harry. Dann zog er sich vollständig aus, bevor er sich daran  
machte auch Harry von seinen restlichen Kleidern zu befreien und legte sich  
wieder über ihn...

Als ihre Erregungen unabsichtlich aneinander rieben, stöhnten Beide auf.  
Sanft glitt Tom an Harry hinab und blickte noch einmal in die Smaragd-grünen,  
vor Lust verschleierten Augen seines Geliebten, dann wandte er sich einem  
anderen Bereich zu, dem seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte, Harrys Schoß.

Er befeuchtete sich kurz die Lippen an und senkte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß.  
Harry keuchte auf. Er wollte Tom im ersten Moment weg stoßen, doch dann  
verkrallten sich seine Hände in dessen Haaren.  
Tom ließ nicht von der Erregung ab, ließ sie weiter in sich gleiten und bewegte seinen Kopf rhythmisch, vor und zurück.

Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Toms heißer Mund an seinem Glied brachte ihn fast über die Schwelle. Als dieser den Rhythmus noch steigerte, war es um Harry geschehen und er ergoss sich in Toms Mund.

Dieser schluckte genießerisch den Lohn seiner arbeit und kam wieder nach oben. Seine Lippen suchten die von Harry und verfingen sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Unbemerkt von Harry befeuchtete er seine Finger und drang in ihn ein. Er bewegte seinen Finger, bevor er einen Zweiten hinzunahm und nicht viel später einen Dritten folgen ließ. Harry verging unter ihm und er spürte, dass er ein zweites Mal erregt war.

"Bitte mach was, ich halt das...nicht mehr...lange...au...s!", stöhnte  
Harry.

So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass er zwei Mal hinter einander in so  
kurzer Zeit so sehr erregt sein konnte.

Für Tom war es das Zeichen. Langsam senkte er sich zwischen die mittlerweile weit gespreizten, schlanken Beine seines Geliebten. Er zog langsam die Finger raus, gleichzeitig umfasste er damit sein Glied und rang vorsichtig mit der Spitze in ihn ein. Harry wimmerte leicht.

"Sch, entspann dich!"

Tom drang noch tiefer in ihn ein, er musste sich schwer beherrschen. Diese Enge brachte ihn in den Himmel. Er versiegelte Harrys Lippen mit den seinen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er verlangte nach mehr dieser Berührungen, so drängte er sich näher an Tom. Dieser kam dem Wunsch seines Partners sofort nach. Er legte seine rechte Hand unter dessen Hüfte, um tieferen in ihn zu kommen. Leise dabei aufstöhnend drang er mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund ein. Tom stieß langsam, aber kräftig in ihn. Er baute einen stetigen Rhythmus auf. Harry kam seinen Bewegungen sofort nach und schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss um nach Luft zu schnappen. Seinen Lippen entwisch ein stetig steigendes Stöhnen.

"Tom...fester...bitte!"

Dieser kam der Bitte nach, er stieß schneller und fester zu, immer dabei den Lustpunkt treffend. Er stöhnte im gleichen Takt wie Harry.

Harry stöhnte immer wieder Toms Namen, er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er sah in das verschwitzte Gesicht Toms. Dessen rote Augen waren vor Lust verschleiert und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Seinen Lippen entwisch ein kräftiges Stöhnen, was Harry einen Schauer der Lust bescherte.

Harry konnte nicht anders und schloss die Augen, als Tom mit jedem Stoß den Punkt in ihm traf. Tom sah auf seinen Liebsten herunter und konnte nicht mehr als Lächeln. Dieses Bild würde er für immer in Erinnerung behalten. Der Körper des Jüngeren glänzte, durch den leichten Schweißfilm, im schein der Kerzen wie Bonzen. Die Augen waren vor Genuss geschlossen, es war ein bezauberndes Bild. Der Jüngere unter ihm schnappte nach jeder Bewegung nach Luft.

Harry bewegte sich schneller gegen Tom. Sein Blut schien aus Lava zu  
bestehen. Er verkrallte sich in der Matratze, um dort etwas halt zu finden.  
Plötzlich wurde Harry von der Welle des Orgasmus getroffen. Er schrie Toms  
Namen und bäumte sich dabei auf. Er verkrallte sich so heftig im Laken, dass  
es riss.

Durch den Orgasmus wurde Tom regelrecht eingeengt, sodass er nur einen weiteren Stoß brauchte um ebenfalls über die Klippe zu springen. Er bäumte  
sich auf und schrie aus vollem Halse Harrys Namen, dann brach er auf ihm zusammen. Er brauchte einige Minuten um sich von den Nachwehen zu erholen.

"Tom, ich liebe dich!", hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr, während er beruhigend mit  
seiner Hand über Toms Rücken strich.

Tom richtete sich auf und legte sich neben Harry. Er zog ich zu sich und   
küsste ihn auf die geschwollenen Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich auch, von ganzem Herzen!"

Harry gähnte herzhaft.

"Müde?", hauchte Tom.

"Hmm...um ehrlich zu sein ja."

"Dann lass uns schlafen!"

Tom angelte seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, zauberte sie sauber und   
löschte das Licht. Danach zog er die Decke über sie.

„Tom, was ist mit Leon?" fragte Harry und drückte sich an Tom.

„Der wird heute Nacht bei Severus bleiben. Ist alles geklärt, mach dir keinen Kopf."

„Dann ist gut." Nuschelte Harry.

"Nacht mein Engel und träum von mir!", sprach Tom leise.

"Nacht Tom", gähnte Harry und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

Mit diesen letzten Worten schliefen die Beiden zufrieden und aneinander   
gekuschelt ein.

tbc

A/N.:

(1) Lemon von Moony Marauders.

So das wars wieder für heute. Ich werde so schnell ich dazu komme das nächste Kapi hochstellen... Ich versuche es noch vor dem 2.9 zu schaffen, da ich vom 2.9-5.9 nicht da bin... g

Ich hoffe euch hat die Bindung gefallen, sie hat mir sämtliche Nerven geraubt, die ich habe lacht...

Im nächsten Kapi geht es vermutlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück... wollen ja schließlich ans Ende kommen lacht

So genug von mir, jetzt seit ihr dran, wenn ihr wollt...

vickysnape


	48. wieder in Hogwarts

Hallo Leute...

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit... Aber hier ist das nächste Kapi... Das nächste wird etwas Dauern, da es noch nicht ganz fertig ist und ich es vorraussichtlich erst nächsten Freitag zum Beta schicken kann...

Beim letzten Kapi, wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass die Hochzeitsnacht Ähnlichkeiten mit Snakekind von Druhle aufweist. Habe mich sofort bei Druhle entschuldigt und habe von ihr grünes Licht bekommen, die Hochzeitslemon stehen lassen zu dürfen Druhle dankt...

Dieser Teil wurde wieder von Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle gebetat. Danke euch beiden!

Ich will mich auch noch ganz herzlich bei allen Kommischreibern bedanken. Danke für die vielen lieben Kommis, ihr seid echt die besten!

alle ganz lieb knuddelt

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

47 Kapitel: Wieder in Hogwarts... 

Harry stand im Wohnzimmer von Riddle-Manor, seinem neuen Zuhause. Leon lag wie immer in seinem Tuch und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. Tom war vor wenigen Minuten auf den Friedhof appariert, denn dort würde das Todessertreffen stattfinden. Harry würde dorthin mit Severus kommen, aber erst wenn Tom das Zeichen dazu gab.

„So mein Kleiner, gleich ist es soweit und dein Daddy gibt vor allen seinen Todesser bekannt, dass wir zwei zu ihm gehören. Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir seinen Leuten gefallen..." flüstert Harry seinem Sohn zu.

„Das werdet ihr bestimmt. So seid ihr beide bereit?"

Harry nickte leicht.

„Gut, dann sollten wir mal gehen. Keine Angst, der gesamte Innere Kreis steht schon hinter dir, Harry. Das wird schon. Glaub mir!"

„Ich hoffe es mal. Mir ist ganz und gar nicht wohl bei der Sache... Aber wir gehören nun mal zu Tom und Tom ist der dunkle Lord. Lass uns gehen, umso schnell haben wir es hinter uns!"

Severus und Harry gingen in die Vorhalle und apparierten. Severus lenkte Harry zum Friedhof.

auf dem Friedhof

Tom stand auf einem kleinen Podest und überblickte seine Todesser, es waren viele, der gesamte Friedhof war voll. Und es waren bei weitem noch nicht alle Todesser, nur die Ranghöchsten. Alle knieten vor ihn. Was Tom sehr gut gefiel, auch wenn er es von seinem Inneren Kreis nicht verlangte, da sie seine Freunde waren, erwartete er höchsten Respekt von seinen Untergebenen.

„Ich habe euch eine erfreuliche Mitteilung zu machen. Einige von euch werden es mitbekommen haben. Gestern fand eine magische Bindung statt. Ich habe mich gebunden!"

Stille. Keiner wagte etwas darauf zu sagen. Sie schauten alle erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Lord auf. Nicht oft erfuhren sie etwas aus dem Privatleben ihres Lords.

„Ich erwarte, dass ihr meinem Partner den gleichen Respekt entgegen bringt, wie mir! Er ist mir gleichgestellt. Also erwarte ich, dass ihr ihm ebenso jeden Wunsch erfüllt wie mir. Hat das jeder verstanden?"

„Ja, MyLord!" erklang es schaurig vom Friedhof.

„Wenn er euch etwas befiehlt, dann macht ihr es, egal um was es geht. Wenn er sagt springt von einer Klippe, tut ihr es ohne zu fragen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, MyLord." Erklang der schaurige Chor.

„Und wenn ihr seht, dass er in Gefahr ist, werdet ihr ihn retten, auch wenn es euer Leben kostet. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

„Ja, MyLord!"

„Das will ich hoffen. Ich werde nicht zögern und jeden qualvoll töten, der ihm etwas antut, oder der versäumt hat ihn vor einer Gefahr zu retten. Gnade werde ich niemals walten lassen!"

Stille.

Es machte leise PLOPP und zwei weitere Todesser standen neben Tom. Beide hatten ihre Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass man nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war. Severus ließ Harry bei Tom zurück und stellte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Lucius und Zabini.

„Darf ich euch meinen Partner vorstellen: HARRY JAMES RIDDLE!"

Harry streifte die Kapuze nach hinten und schaute über die Menge, dann ging er zu Tom und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Tom legte einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn an seine Seite.

„Prägt euch sein Aussehen gut ein! Ich erwarte, dass ihr ihn, wann immer ihr ihn auch seht, mit eurem Leben schützt und ihm den gleichen Respekt entgegen bringt wie mir!"

„Das ist ja Harry Potter." Rief ein Todesser weiter hinten.

„Ja, das bin ich, oder viel mehr war ich. Ich war bis gestern Harry Potter, doch nun bin ich Harry Riddle." Sagte Harry kalt. Ein leises Quäken war von Leon zu hören, dem die kalte Stimme von Harry nicht gefiel.

Einer der Todesser zog seinen Zauberstab und rief. „MyLord, das ist bestimmt eine Falle. Bei Potter stimmt etwas nicht." Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, schrie der Todesser „Stupor".

Harry sah wie in Zeitlupe den Fluch auf sich zukommen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen oder einen Gegenfluch zu sprechen. Der Fluch traf ihn und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und flog vom Podest. Doch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug wurde er von einem anderen Zauber getroffen, der ihn sanft wieder zurück auf die Bühne holte.

Sirius hatte, als Harry von dem Stupor getroffen wurde, seinen Zauberstab gezogen, um den Jungen aufzufangen. Er dirigierte Harry zurück neben Tom, der den Stupor aufhob, so dass sich Harry wieder bewegen konnte.

„Was für eine Begrüßung, danke Sirius!" sagte Harry. Vorsichtig schaute er auf Leon, der jetzt anfing zu brüllen, er hatte sich heftigst erschrocken, was er jetzt lautstark verkündete.

„Leon, ruhig. Ist alles okay. Beruhig dich wieder." Flüsterte Harry und schob Leon den Schnuller in den Mund. Und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Tom hatte inzwischen dem Todesser, der Harry angegriffen hatte einen Crucio auf den Hals gehetzt. Und war gerade dabei andere nette Flüche an ihm zu testen.

„Tom, lass es gut sein." Murmelte Harry, während er noch Leon beruhigte. Tom nickte leicht.

„Ich hoffe, das war euch allen eine Lehre, was passieren wird, wenn man meinem Partner etwas antut."

Tom ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn und schaute zu Leon. „Hat er was abbekommen?" fragte Tom besorgt.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er hat sich nur sehr erschrocken."

„Was ist das für ein Kind?" fragte eine Todesserin.

„Das hier ist Leon Alexander Riddle. Er ist mein und Harrys Sohn. Ich hoffe mal, ihr werdet auch ihn schützen." Sagte Voldemort.

„Ja, MyLord." Riefen die Todesser.

„Wie könnt ihr Potter vertrauen?" wollte ein anderer Todesser wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" zischte Voldemort. Doch Harry legte Tom eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Nicht Schatz, die Frage ist doch berechtigt. Ich werde sie beantworten. Du nimmst solange Leon. Hier." Harry nahm Leon aus dem Tuch und reichte ihn weiter an Tom, Harry dirigierte die beiden auf den Stuhl, der auf dem Podest stand.

„Ich finde, es geht euch wohl etwas an, warum ich die Seiten gewechselt habe. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich stehe voll und ganz hinter Voldemort." Kaum hatte Harry den Namen ausgesprochen ging ein Zittern durch die Masse. Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen. Warum hatten sie alle Angst und dienten ihm dennoch. „Vor mehr als einem Jahr kam euer Lord zu mir und hat mir viel erzählt, was mir zu denken gab. Er bat mich, für ihn seinen Erben zu bekommen. Ich willigte ein. So bekam ich Leon. Während meiner Schwangerschaft habe ich erkannt, dass euer Lord für das Richtige einsteht und war bereit, mich ihm anzuschließen. Doch euer Lord wollte mich nicht als Todesser, er wollte mich als Partner. Ich willigte ein, da ich ihn Liebe."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Es konnte sich wohl kaum einer vorstellen, dass man den Lord lieben konnte.

„Wir haben uns gestern gebunden. Warum genau Tom mir vertraut, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich vertraue ihm und ich vertraue euch. Ich bin heute unbewaffnet hier. Ich hoffe das reicht euch als Vertrauensbeweis."

„Das kann jeder sagen. Ohne Zauberstab hier. Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Es wäre auch dumm von euch, mir so einfach zu glauben." Sagte Harry kalt. „Mein Zauberstab hat Severus Snape, in seiner rechten Robentasche."

Harry spürte den Blick von Tom in seinem Nacken.

Severus zog Harrys Zauberstab verblüfft aus der Robe und brachte ihn nach vorne zu Harry. Vor Harry kniete er sich hin.

„Da seht ihrs." Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Ich war unbewaffnet. Daher konnte mich vorher der Fluch treffen. Normal habe ich den Schutz von Severus Snapes Familie, da er für mich zu meiner Familie geworden ist. Doch der wirkt bei mir nur in Verbindung mit meinem Zauberstab. Daher konnte ich getroffen werden. Ich verdanke es meinem Paten, dass ich mir nichts getan habe. Noch einmal werde ich das nicht zulassen. Zumal das Leben meines Sohnes durch euch in Gefahr geraten ist."

Tom erhob sich wieder und stellte sich hinter Harry.

„Da nun alles geklärt wäre, bitte ich euch, über das Wissen hier Stillschweigen zu bewahren, denn Harry wird wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und für uns den Alten ausspionieren. Ich erwarte aber, dass ihr die Todesser informiert, die euch unterstehen."

Damit legte Tom Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und die beiden verschwanden.

„Harry, du warst super. Auch wenn ich das mit dem Zauberstab nicht verstehe... warum?"

„Danke. Ich bin froh, dass wir das nun hinter uns haben. Ich hasse so große Versammlungen."

„Dafür hast du dich aber gut geschlagen."

„Das mit dem Zauberstab war, wie ich es sagte, ich vertraue dir. Wegen dem Angriff, ich war irgendwie nicht darauf gefasst. Und noch haben wir den Schutz von Severus, also war Leon nicht in Gefahr..."

„Du hast wirklich immer komische Einfälle. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Harry stand am Fenster in seinem Zimmer in Snape-Manor. Heute war seine letzte Nacht. Morgen früh würde er zum letzten Mal nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, um dort sein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr zu machen.

Mit einem Lächeln sah er zu Leons Wiege. Sein Sohn schlief tief und fest.

Vor drei Tagen war seine Taufe gewesen. Draco und Severus waren offiziell zu seinem Paten geworden.

Nach der Taufe des Priesters hatten Severus und Draco eine weitere Zeremonie abgehalten. So wurden Hermine, Blaise und Ron zu weiteren Paten ernannt. Harry hatte schon befürchtet, es würde größere Probleme mit Ron oder Hermine geben. Doch die beiden hatten gesagt, dass es ihnen egal war, ob sie nun offiziell das Amt des Paten hatten oder nicht. Sie würden sich auf jeden Fall immer um Leon kümmern, und ihn schützen.

Sirius und Remus waren natürlich auch bei der Taufe gewesen, doch leider mussten sie sich recht früh verabschieden, da Vollmond war. Harry war ja erst dafür gewesen, dass man die Taufe ein wenig verschob, doch Remus war dagegen gewesen. Er sagte, es wäre für ihn okay. So hätte er vor der Verwandlung noch einmal Abwechslung und Sirius und er würden sich eben ein wenig früher zurückziehen...

Dumbledore Reaktion war sonderbar gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht dazu geäußert, dass Severus der Pate von Leon Alexander Potter war. Die Presse hatte einen riesen Medienrummel gemacht, als rauskam, dass Harry im Ministerium Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy als die Paten von Leon eintragen ließ. Vor allem, da die Gerüchte um Harry und Dumbledore noch nicht ganz verklungen waren. Das Dumbledore Leon entführen wollte, hatte die ganze Zauberwelt in Aufruhr versetzt.

Es wurde wild spekuliert, warum ausgerechnet diese beiden Personen und ob sich Harry nun wirklich von Dumbledore abgewandt hatte.

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Denn nun müsste doch für jeden Menschen klar sein, dass Draco niemals Leons Vater sein konnte, wenn er doch Pate war. Draco und Blaise würden nun auch in Hogwarts zeigen, dass sie zusammen waren. Es würden wohl wieder Gerüchte um den anderen Vater von Leon aufkommen...

Ein weiteres, noch sonderbareres Ereignis war die Versammlung der Reinblüter gewesen. Harry hatte noch nie so einen komischen Haufen auf einmal erlebt. Zuerst hatten sie sich lange angeschrieen und jeder hatte versucht, sich in die Gunst des anderen zu stellen, nur damit er bessere Karten hatte. Harry fand es war ein Treffen der größten Schleimer. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass sich auf so einem Treffen alle sehr nobel und sittsam verhalten würden. Ein wenig so wie die Malfoy sich nach außen hin präsentierten. Aber das Gegenteil war vorzufinden gewesen.

Tom hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, dass sich solche Treffen eben noch auf den Ursprung der Reinblütigen Familien zurückführen ließ. Auf jeden Fall war Harry nur allzu froh, dass er Leon bei Severus gelassen hatte, der freiwillig von dem Treffen zu Hause geblieben war.

Als die ersten Flüche fielen, war es Harry zu bunt und er trat in die Mitte, auch wenn Tom versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

„Hey, Leute. Jetzt hört doch mal auf mit den Kinderspielchen. Ich komm mir hier wirklich vor wie im Kindergarten. Nie hätte ich gedacht. Das der „Stolz" der Zauberwelt sich so verhalten kann." Einige wollten Harry sofort für diese Worte angreifen, doch besannen sie sich darauf, dass der dunkle Lord ebenfalls noch da war und es wohl nicht gutheißen würde, wenn man seinen Partner verfluchen würde. Auch wenn sie die Meinung vertraten, dass Halbblüter kein so großes Ansehen hatten und in gewisser Weise Minderwertig waren, hatten sie einen großen Respekt vor dem Dunklen Lord.

„Also gut, da ich mehr oder weniger mit Schuld an der ganzen Misere hier bin, will ich euch dasselbe noch einmal sagen, was ich auch schon Lucius Malfoy gesagt habe..."

Harry hatte über eine halbe Stunde lang einen Vortrag über die Blutlinien gehalten und über die Gefahren, die durch zu nahe Verwandtschaft entstehen konnte. Er führte, wie schon bei Lucius, das Beispiel der Muggelkönige an.

Nach seinem Vortrag kehrte nachdenkliche Ruhe ein. Nach einer Weile wurden dann die „Unreinen" gebeten, den Raum zu verlassen, da der Rat der Reinblüter tagte.

Nach vier langen Stunden des Wartens durften sie wieder rein kommen.

„Harry Potter, du hast uns überzeugt. Wir werden alle dem Beispiel der Malfoys folgen. Wir werden ein neues Gesetz erlassen, das wie bei den Muggeln die Heirat von zu nahen Verwandten verhindern wird. Darin wird enthalten sein, dass die Verlobungen nicht mehr von den Eltern vorgenommen werden. Sie werden aber immer noch das Recht haben, ihren Kindern Vorschläge zu machen, wen sie heiraten sollen. Nur Vorschläge nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ich ziehe vor dem Rat meinen Hut. Der Rat hat meinen Respekt. Das er in so kurzer Zeit die Möglichkeit erschaffen hat, das Gesetz zu ändern und den Mut dazu aufgebracht hat, auf einen „Unreinen" zu hören. Jetzt kann ich in Ruhe schlafen, mit dem Wissen, dass sich das Blut der Reinblüter vielleicht mischt, aber die Erben aus den Verbindungen Stark sein werden. Der Fortbestand der Zauberwelt ist gesichert. Ich danke euch!"

Harry verneigte sich leicht.

„Der Rat der Reinblüter hat weiterhin beschlossen, dass wir drei neue Mitglieder unter uns begrüßen dürfen. Nach langen und reiflichen Überlegungen sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass MyLord und sein Gemahl, keine Halbblüter sind, obwohl sie einen Muggel oder eine Muggelgeborenen als Elternteil haben.

Es ist uns eine Ehre, sie Beide und natürlich ihren Sohn Leon Alexander Riddle unter uns begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Es ist uns eine Ehre. Wir sind uns der Anerkennung bewusst, die uns der Rat der Reinblüter zu Teil werden lässt." Sagte Tom.

Darauf folgte noch eine kleine Zeremonie in der Tom offiziell das Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin anerkannt wurde und somit auch Leon. Es war zwar ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen, aber auch ein besonderer...

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er unerwartet von hinten umarmt wurde.

„Harry, komm ins Bett. Es ist so leer ohne dich." Flüsterte Tom Harry ins Ohr, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ich komme gleich. Leg dich wieder hin." Flüsterte Harry zurück. Tom nickte gegen Harrys Schulter.

„Gut."

Harry hörte wie sich Tom wieder ins Bett legte. Er schaute noch ein letztes Mal in den Himmel und drehte sich dann mit einem sanften Lächeln zu Tom um.

Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro

Der Schuldirekt stand über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt mitten im Raum und studierte ein weiteres Mal die Notizen, die er und seine Untergebenen gesammelt hatten.

Harry war, laut Severus, die ganze Zeit auf Snape-Manor gewesen. Mit seinem Balg. Das hatten auch andere Spione berichtet. Außer den Apparierübungen waren keine weiteren Appariertätigkeiten gemessen worden.

Harry machte, nach Severus Angaben, annehmbare Fortschritte, was auch endlich einmal Zeit wurde. Dass Severus ihn nicht nach Snape-Manor gelassen hatte war abgemacht gewesen. Severus hatte ihm in einem Gespräch erklärt, dass Harry immer wieder sagte, dass Dumbledore ihn schon von der Hölle befreien holen würde. Und Dumbledore hatte nicht vor Harry die Hoffnung zu machen, ihn von Severus weg zu holen...

Eine weitere Notiz war eine Aufzeichnung über magische Energiesignaturen. Sie zeigten zweifelsohne, dass sich am 24. August zwei Zauberer auf die alte Reinblüter Art verbunden hatten. Es war aber immer noch ungeklärt, wer es gewesen war. Die Signaturen waren beide zwar sehr stark gewesen, aber nicht zuzuordnen. Dumbledore wusste nur soviel, dass die Bindung sehr stark war. Es war wohl eine gewollte Bindung.

Lucius Malfoy wusste darüber scheinbar auch nichts. Was aber nicht so sehr verwunderlich war, war er gerade im Streit mit den Reinblüterfamilien. Er hatte wohl wegen Harry die Verbindung von Draco zu dieser Penelope Chanacos gelöst. Er war also nicht mehr so hoch angesehen. Es kriselte bei den Reinblütern. Das war sehr gut, denn sie unterstützten den Lord. Und er hatte wohl gerade mit ihnen Probleme. Wenn es so weiter ging, hatte er bald sein Ziel erreicht. Der Lord hatte sich seit letztem Sommer sehr zurückgezogen. Fast schon so als würde er aufgeben. Es gab kaum noch Übergriffe... Die Bevölkerung begann sogar schon fast wieder zu vergessen, dass ER zurück war. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut...

Er musste nun bald Harry gegen ihn schicken und ihn endgültig auslöschen. Er hatte nun lange genug gewartet, und wenn Harry das erledigt hatte, konnte er ihn beseitigen lassen.

Ein weitere Rolle Pergament berichtete davon, dass Voldemort einen Partner hatte. Es war die Aussage eines Spions unter den Todesser. Severus konnte dies aber nicht bestätigen, ebenso wenig wie Lucius Malfoy. Beide sagten, dass sie es für ganz und gar unmöglich hielten, dass Lord Voldemort jemals jemanden neben sich dulden würde. Schließlich müsste er dann seine Macht teilen und das wäre sicher das Letzte, was er tun würde.

Was war es dann für ein Partner, von dem der Todesserspion berichtete hatte? Der Spion selbst war nicht auf der Versammlung dabei gewesen... zu dumm, dass er bei diesen Todesser, die auf der Versammlung waren, kein Spion hatte... Keine außer Lucius und Severus... und die hatten gesagt, dass es keinen Partner gab...

Eine weitere Aufzeichnung belegte, dass Severus und Draco die Paten des Potter-Balges waren.

Warum zum Teufel hatte Harry Leons Vater zum Paten gemacht? Warum Draco?

Das mit Draco war absolut unlogisch... War er vielleicht doch nicht der Vater? Aber wenn er es nicht war, wer war es dann?

Dumbledores Augen huschten noch einmal über die Taufurkunde. Bei Severus Namen glitzerte es in seinen Augen. Severus war einfach gerissen. Hatte er Harry einen Trank eingeflösst und so Harry dazu überredet Pate werden zu dürfen... Dieser Schritt hatten die beiden schon lange geplant, schon vor den Ferien... Severus würde, sollte Harry gewinnen, die Patenschaft annehmen und Leon zu sich holen... Gemeinsam würden sie dann Leon gegen seinen Vater erziehen...

Zu dumm nur, dass er sich Leon nicht mehr nähern durfte. Das war eine der Auflagen gewesen, die ihm das Ministerium gestellt hatten... Vorerst würde er sich daran halten...

Das Ministerium, ja das war auch so eine Sache für sich. Sie hatten ihm nicht geglaubt, dass er unschuldig war, sie hatten diesem Ullricht mehr geglaubt als ihm...Ohne Lucius wäre es wohl schlimm ausgegangen.

Wenn mal davon absah, dass Minerva ihm für diese „Tat", die ja eigentlich eine Lappalie war, gehörig die Leviten gelesen hatte. Und Molly war auch nicht ohne gewesen.

Dumbledore POV Rückblick

Ich kam völlig kaputt und fertig in meinem Büro an. Der dämliche Phönix ignorierte mich wie üblich. Dummes Federvieh, vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach den Hals umdrehen...

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Dieser dämliche Bengel, hatte mich doch tatsächlich angeschwärzt... Wenn Lucius nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich wohl die Nacht in Askaban verbringen können... Denn wenn es um Kindesmisshandlung geht, kennt das Ministerium keine Gnade...

Ich schob mir gerade eines meiner leckeren Zitronen Bonbons in den Mund. Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Ich blickte auf. Da stand sie, die Frau, vor der ich, wenn ich ehrlich war mehr Angst hatte als vor diesem Lord.

Minerva McGonagall!

Und nein, sie schaute mich so giftig an. Sie konnte es doch noch nicht mitbekommen haben! Am besten ich tu mal so, als ob ich von nichts weiß. Vielleicht hat Peeves sie nur geärgert...

„Minerva, schön dich zu sehen, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte ich höflich. Meine Stimme zitterte leicht. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie mich so ansah. Diese Frau war einfach nur gruselig. Und ihre Zauberflüche hatten es in sich. (einmal hatte sie mich einfach in einen Trinkpokal verwandelt und mich in die Sonne gestellt, einen ganzen Tag. Und das nur, weil ich ihren letzten Schokoriegel gegessen habe...)

„ALBUS, tu nicht so unschuldig. Wie konntest du Harry und Leon das nur antun? Ich glaube, du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Du hast Glück, dass Lucius dich aus dem Ministerium geholt hat. Ich hätte es sicher nicht getan. Das was du dir da geleistet hast, ist unverzeihlich. Harry einfach die falsche Nahrung zu geben. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?"

Minerva lag schon fast über meinem Schreibtisch und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir gleich die Augen auskratzen würde. Und diese Augen, eiskalt lief es mir über den Rücken.

„Ich... Ich... hab..." meine Güte, seit wann stottere ich denn so? Albus nun reiß dich doch zusammen. Das hier ist nur Minerva, gut, eine sehr aufgebrachte Minerva, die dich gleich lyncht aber dennoch ist es nur Minerva. Jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen. „Ich hab das nicht gewollt. Ich wusste doch nicht..."

„ALBUS, warum glaube ich dir das jetzt nicht. Du hast genau gewusst, was du tust, als du Winkey aufgetragen hattest die Nahrung für Leon ein wenig zu verändern. Warum machst du das? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen? Hasst du Harry so sehr, dass du ihm das Einzigste nehmen willst, was er noch hat? Du weißt doch selbst sehr genau, wie sehr er unter Sirius Tod gelitten hat. Du bist kein Mensch mehr Albus, ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder!

Das ganze Jahr über hast du Harry nur gequält. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass es zu unserem Besten ist. Harry mag vielleicht die Kraft haben Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen, aber muss das sein? Muss er dafür so leiden?

Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich das noch ein weiteres Jahr zulassen werde. Ich habe dieses Jahr geschwiegen und ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war.

Ich rate dir eins, lass Harry und seinen Sohn in Ruhe! Oder du wirst mich kennen lernen. Ich geh jetzt eine Runde in den Wald. Und wage ja nicht mir nachzukommen, das würdest du nicht überleben!"

Albus nickte nur leicht und schaute Minerva hinterher, die sich auf der Treppe in eine Katze verwandelte und davon sprang.

Nie im Leben würde er sich in den Wald wagen, wenn Minerva dort war. Sie war gruselig und nicht ganz ohne. Er wusste schon, warum er sie damals in den Orden geholt hatte. Sie war eine sehr gute Kämpferin und hätte sicherlich einen guten Auror abgegeben, wenn sie doch nur ein wenig skrupelloser gewesen wäre. Aber seit dem Tod von ihrem Mann John, weigerte sie sich in den offenen Kampf zu gehen. Sie half zwar im Hintergrund, aber sie würde sicher nicht sehr hilfreich sein im offenen Kampf mit den Todessern. Zu sehr hatte sie sich damals über sich selbst erschrocken.

Es war vielleicht doch nicht so gut gewesen, John vor ihren Augen töten zu lassen. Aber es ging nicht anders. John war ihm zu sehr auf den Fersen gewesen. Er hatte schnell erkannt, was wirklich ab ging. Er musste ihn beseitigen lassen...

Gegen Mitternacht bekam er dann auch noch vier Heuler von Molly Weasley, wenn er sich jetzt noch daran erinnerte, klingelten ihm immer noch die Ohren. Man konnte ihn sicher durch ganz Hogwarts hören. Gut, dass Ferien waren, das wäre wirklich peinlich geworden.

Rückblick Ende

Dennoch musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht Molly und Minerva gegen sich aufhetzte, die beiden waren gefährlich...

Warum mussten diese Weiber auch immer so an Babys hängen? Es war doch nur ein kleines dummes Balg. Das vielleicht irgendwann einmal gefährlich werden konnte. Denn Harry war ein mächtiger Zauberer und Draco war auch nicht ganz ohne... nicht auszudenken, welch ein Magiepotenzial Leon haben könnte...

Es war jetzt sehr wichtig, dass man von Leon einen wenig Blut bekam um dieses zu analysieren. Er brauchte jetzt endlich Klarheit, wer der andere Vater war. War es wirklich Draco Malfoy? Wenn nein, warum war dann Lucius Malfoy zu ihm übergelaufen? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er aus den Reihen von Voldemort austreten wollte?

Dass Lucius Absichten ernst waren, wusste er, er hatte ihn doch getestet.

Konnte es sein, dass Voldemort bereits schon verloren hatte? Ohne dass man ihn groß besiegen musste?

Auf jeden Fall würde er Harry gegen Voldemort schicken. Egal wer dabei sterben würde, um den anderen würde er sich im Anschluss kümmern. Er war sich sicher, dass er beide besiegen konnte. Nicht umsonst war er der größte Weißmagier aller Zeiten!

Dumbledore blickte erneut auf die Notizen... sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild mit Harry im Garten der Dursleys. Er wirkte so ruhig und glücklich.

Was war mit ihm? Dieser Bengel hatte sich geändert. War er doch noch zum Feind übergelaufen? War er das wirklich? Hatte nicht diese Schlange von Lestrange Sirius getötet? Würde Harry sich wirklich Voldemort anschließen? Und würde Voldemort ihn aufnehmen? Musste er nicht befürchten, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte?

Aber warum saß Harry da so ruhig im Garten. Keinerlei Anzeichen von Furcht oder Angst konnte man ihn seinem Gesicht erkennen. Hatte er etwa vergessen, in was für einer Gefahr er und Leon sich befanden?

Waren seine Maßnahmen, den Jungen immer und immer wieder daran zu erinnern fehlgeschlagen?

Aber außer Potter hatte er auch noch andere Probleme. Die Bevölkerung wurde unruhig. Das hatten auch schon Tonks und Arthur gesagt. Es kamen immer weniger Meldungen von angeblichen Todesserüberfällen rein. Die Menschen hatten weniger Angst.

Vor noch ein paar Monaten hatte es gereicht, das Dunkle Mal herauf zu beschwören, und alle wurden panisch, heute hinterfragten sie, warum es da war und wo die angeblichen Morde abblieben, die es immer geben sollte, wenn das Mal erschien.

Dumbledore ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was in dem Bengel vorgeht..." er drehte sich zu dem Phönix um, „Und du, du bist auch seltsam. Du machst schon seit einem Jahr keinen Murks... Wenn ich nur wüsste was hier vorgeht..."

im Hogwartsexpress

Harry saß mit Leon im Abteil der Slytherins. Sie waren schon kurz vor Hogsmeade. Und Harry war eigentlich nur ins Abteil gekommen um seinen Sohn wieder an sich zu nehmen. Draco hatte ihn am Mittag abgeholt, er wollte sein Patenkind mal offiziell seinen Kameraden vorstellen. Leons Taufe war eher klein gehalten worden und nur sehr enge Freunde waren anwesend gewesen.

Leon schlief friedlich auf Dracos Arm und Harry wollte den Kleinen nicht wecken.

„Harry, du kannst ihn bei mir lassen. Ich nehme ihn mit, dann brauchen wir deinen Engel nicht wecken. Ich werde gut auf ihn acht geben."

Harry nickte. „Gut, von mir aus. Aber wenn er dir zu schwer wird, oder du ihn nicht mehr haben magst, sag Bescheid und ich hol ihn zu mir."

„Leon wird mir nicht zu schwer. Aber keine Sorge, sollte etwas sein, ich werde mich melden. Und nun geh zurück und zieh dich endlich um. Blaise wird mir helfen, den Umhang überzustreifen."

Harry nickte, nach gut 10 Minuten waren sie in Hogsmeade.

Tom, wir sind jetzt in Hogwarts. Draco hat Leon. Ich vermiss dich. Gibt es wirklich keinen Weg, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen? Ich vermiss dich! 

Harry, pass gut auf dich auf. So leid es mir tut, es gibt wohl keine Möglichkeit uns zu sehen. Nicht ohne uns in Gefahr zu bringen... Dumbledore könnte es merken, wenn ich noch einmal nach Hogwarts komme...Ich vermiss dich auch. Aber wir haben ja unsere Verbindung und das Buchatt. Und wenn du magst, können wir uns im Traum einmal besuchen... 

Tom, das mit dem Traum habe ich dir doch schon erklärt. Ich will das nicht, nicht solange Leon bei mir ist und mich nachts brauchen könnte... 

Schon okay. War nur ein Vorschlag. Vielleicht nehmen Draco oder Severus dir den Kleinen ja einmal ab... wir werden sehen. Ich liebe dich! 

Ich liebe dich auch! 

Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten die Große Halle. Sie war wie immer festlich geschmückt und Harry hatte, obwohl Dumbledore am Lehrertisch saß, das Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein. Auch wenn Riddle-Manor und Snape-Manor jetzt sein Zuhause waren. Hier war er doch zum ersten Mal glücklich gewesen. Hogwarts würde wohl immer für ihn ein Platz sein, wo er sich wohl fühlte und wo er sich auch sicher fühlte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Harry die Tür. Draco war noch nicht da. Er kam mit den letzten Schülern. Blaise hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und führte Draco zum Tisch. Alle Schüler waren verstummt, als Draco durch die Tür kam, kaum saß er auf seinen Platz ging das Getuschel los. Draco blickte nur kalt in die Menge.

Blaise schaute kurz rüber zu Harry, der ihm leicht zunickte. Blaise legte sich leicht an Draco und dieser blickte ihn an. Draco beugte sich zu Blaise und küsste diesen leidenschaftlich.

Die Blicke der Schüler wanderten zwischen Draco, der Blaise küsste und Harry hin und her.

„Hey Harry, sag mal stört es dich nicht, dass Draco mit Blaise rummacht?" fragte Levander.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sonst hätte ich doch nicht Leon zu ihm gegeben, oder?"

„Wie? Ich dachte Leon ist Dracos Sohn? Warum ist er jetzt mit Blaise zusammen?" meinte Levander.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Draco der Vater von Leon ist, oder? Draco ist Leons Pate. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!" sagte Harry so laut, dass es fast die ganze Halle mitbekam.

Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch, in Dumbledores Gesicht konnte Harry Unglauben feststellen. Er hatte also wirklich angenommen, Draco sei Leons Vater und das obwohl Leon keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit den Malfoys aufwies.

Wie blind waren eigentlich die Menschen?

Doch weiter nachdenken konnte er nicht, da die Erstklässler von McGonagall hereingeführt wurden.

Die Auswahlzeremonie der Erstklässler war wie jedes Jahr auch Dumbledores Rede war die Selbe. Harry hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Er schaute lieber rüber zu Draco, der dabei war Leon sein Fläschchen zu geben, dass Severus ihm vorhin gebracht hatte. Harry traute hier in Hogwarts niemandem mehr. Er hatte von Tom und Severus sich eine ganze Menge Pulvernahrung mitgeben lassen, die er Leon geben konnte. Er würde nicht noch einmal riskieren, dass Leon das Falsche bekam.

Als Draco fertig war mit dem Fläschchen erhob sich Harry und ging rüber zum Slytherintisch. Die ganze Halle verstummte und betrachtete das Schauspiel. Harry setzte sich auf Blaises Schoß und beugte sich über Leon.

„So mein Kleiner, hast du deinen Paten lange genug vom Essen abgehalten. Kommst du jetzt eine Weile zu mir rüber."

Leon schaute Harry nur aus seinen großen grünen Augen an. Harry streckte sich und hob Leon in seine Arme. Draco streifte sich das Tuch ab und schob es über Harrys Kopf. Gemeinsam mit Blaise schafften es die Beiden Harry das Tuch wieder umzulegen. Pansy und Milli kicherten dabei.

„Also ehrlich, wenn man euch sieht... das ist einfach zu komisch." Kicherte Pansy.

„Pansy, das glaub ich dir gleich." Meinte Harry und grinste sie breit an.

„So Harry, jetzt kannst du deinen Kleinen wieder ablegen." Meinte Draco und strich über Leons Kopf.

„Danke. Ich glaub, ich sollte wieder rüber gehen. Jetzt hab ich Blaise lange genug platt gemacht. Und du Draco, solltest noch was essen..." meinte Harry und erhob sich. Genau im gleichen Moment erhob sich Dumbledore und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war das Essen vom Tisch.

„Mist." Murmelte Draco und funkelte böse vor zum Schulleiter.

Harry funkelte Dumbledore ebenfalls an. Wenn das nicht Absicht war...

Oh du mieses Arschloch! 

Danke, für was hab ich das nun wieder verdient? 

Nicht du, Dumbledore 

Harry was ist los? 

Draco hatte bis jetzt Leon und nun hab ich ihn wieder und Draco wollte endlich was essen... doch Dumbledore hat es eben verschwinden lassen. 

Dann Zauber doch Draco was. 

Soll ich wirklich? 

Warum nicht... 

Auf deine Verantwortung 

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und murmelte einen Spruch. Es war derselbe, den McGonagall in ihrem zweiten Jahr angewandt hatte, als sie bei Professor Snape im Büro waren, wegen ihrer Anreise mit Arthur Weasleys Auto.

„Hier, eine kleine Entschädigung. Guten Appetit."

„Danke!" flüsterte Draco und nahm sich ein Schinkenbrot.

„Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte sich alle wieder an ihren Haustisch zu setzen. Das gilt auch für Sie Mr. Potter!" meinte Dumbledore und funkelte Harry böse an. Einige andere Schüler erhoben sich und gingen zu ihren Tischen. Harry ging langsam zu seinem Platz. Innerlich überlegte er gerade qualvolle Möglichkeiten Dumbledore um die Ecke zu bringen.

Leon bekam mit, dass sein Dad nicht gut gelaunt war und begann leise zu wimmern.

Dumbledore begann mit seiner üblichen Abschlussrede, Harry hörte nicht wirklich zu, er versuchte Leon ruhig zu halten, doch der hatte keine Lust dazu und begann immer lauter zu weinen.

„Sch. Mein Kleiner, was hast du denn? Ist doch gut, wir gehen gleich hoch in unser Zimmer, dann kannst du schlafen. Ich weiß, hier ist alles so laut..." murmelte Harry. Ihm war bewusst, dass die ganze Halle zu ihm schaute. Er hatte mal wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Dumbledore beachtete kaum noch einer.

„Mr. Potter, wäre es möglich Leon ruhig zu stellen? Oder sie verlassen einfach die Halle. Ich will Sie gleich in meinem Büro sprechen!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sich Leon jetzt noch beruhigen lässt. Er ist müde. Die lange Fahrt, das müssen sie doch verstehen. Es ist wohl ein wenig zuviel für ihn."

„Dann gehen sie schon mal und warten vor meinem Büro. Ich habe ihnen ja gesagt, dass Sie Leon bei ihrer Tante lassen sollen... Jetzt sehen Sie was Sie davon haben!"

„Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, warum ich Leon nicht bei meiner Tante lassen werde. Eher würde ich ihn an Voldemort übergeben! Leon geht es bei mir gut. Er ist nur müde, es ist auch schon spät. Viel zu spät für den Kleinen... Aber ja, ich werde jetzt gehen. Aber nicht zu ihrem Büro. Ich werde jetzt zu dem Gryffindor-Turm gehen. Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen wollen, können Sie mich über Professor McGonagall erreichen. Ich wüsste nicht, was so dringend sein könnte, dass es noch heute Abend sein muss. Gute Nacht, Professor!"

Harry stand auf und verließ den Raum mit einem wehenden Umhang, der eigentlich das Markenzeichen eines speziellen Professors war, der am Lehrertisch saß und sich innerlich Tod lachte.

Tom, bitte mach was, ich platze gleich vor Wut. 

Harry was ist den los? So kenne ich dich gar nicht 

Ich weiß es nicht Tom. Dumbledore hat schon wieder an Leon rumgemacht. Nur weil der Kleine ununterbrochen weint. 

Was hat Leon den? 

Nichts besonders. Es ist spät, er ist müde und will schlafen. Ich lege ihn gleich hin. Außerdem befürchte ich, übertrage ich meine Aggressivität auf Leon... Kann man da nichts dagegen machen? 

Mach es doch so wie in der Schwangerschaft. Schick mir deine Aggressivität, ich bau sie für dich ab... 

Tom, was hast du vor? An wen oder was willst du sie denn auslassen? 

Mh.. 

Tom 

An ein paar Gefangenen. Wir haben ein paar „Todesser" aus Dumbledores Diensten gefasst und wollen aus ihnen einige Informationen herausbekommen. Und einen Spion aus meinen eigenen Reihen. 

Okay. Ich versuch es mal. Aber bitte keine Tote! 

Schon klar. Schließlich brauchen wir sie noch als Beweis vor dem Ministerium. 

Harry war vor seinem Turm angekommen. Die Fette Dame schaute ihn neugierig entgegen. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und begann seine Aggression an Tom weiter zu leiten. Es war ganz einfach, da Tom es zuließ. Nach wenigen Sekunden fühlte Harry sich besser. Ruhig und ausgeglichen.

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir und dem Kleinen?"

„Uns geht es ganz gut." Sagte Harry lauter über das Gebrüll von Leon hinweg. „Er ist nur sehr müde... war ein langer aufregender Tag für ihn."

„Er ist wirklich süß. Hast du das Passwort?"

„Nein. Leider nicht."

„Es ist: Kaffeesatz. Aber das weißt du nicht von mir. Ja? Und nun wünsche ich dir und dem Kleinen eine gute Nacht."

„Danke! Ich denke schon, dass wir eine gute Nacht haben. Vielen Danke nochmals. Kaffeesatz."

Das Bildnis der Fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, er war völlig verlassen. Kein anderer Schüler war da, da sie noch alle unten in der Große Halle waren.

Leon wimmerte nur noch leise vor sich ihn. Harry schaute sich einmal um, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal machte. Dumbledore hatte ihm immer noch kein Einzelzimmer gegeben. Er war immer noch mit den anderen in einem Zimmer. Die Wiege für Leon stand neben Harrys Bett. Ein kleiner Zettel war an ihr dran.

Harry 

_Du kannst Leon beruhigt in die Wiege legen. Auf ihr liegt kein Zauber. Minerva und ich haben sie für dich hier hergestellt. Da unser werter Schulleiter es nicht für nötig erachtet dir ein Einzelzimmer zuzuteilen. _

_Ich hoffe es wird auch so gehen. Du weißt ja, dass ich immer für dich und für Leon da bin..._

_Severus_

Harry lächelte leicht. Das war wieder so typisch Severus. Er witterte überall Gefahren. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte seine Sachen. Er beeilte sich und legte auf sein Bett eine Decke und legte Leon darauf ab. Dann machte er sich daran seinen Kleinen eine neue Windel zu machen und zog dem Kleinen einen Schlafanzug an.

Leon hatte sich mit Harry beruhigt. Jetzt war er damit beschäftigt an einer frischen Windel rum zubeißen. Harry sah müde auf seinen Kleinen. Sanft nahm er ihm die Windel aus der Hand und steckte ihm einen Schnuller in den Mund, dann hob er ihn wieder auf seinen Arm und legte ihn in die Wiege.

Leon grummelte ein wenig vor sich hin, doch Harry ließ ihn. Er machte sich daran die Sachen von Leon wieder aufzuräumen. Als er damit fertig war, ging er schnell ins Bad und kam umgezogen wieder. Leon war inzwischen leise und Harry schaute kurz zu seinem Sohn. Er schlief tief und fest.

Harry stellte vorsichtig die Wiege näher an sein Bett und legte einen Zauber um die Wiege, damit Leon nicht wieder aufwachen würde, wenn die anderen kamen. Harry legte sich hin und nahm ein Buch.

Nach gut 10 Minuten kamen die anderen Schüler. Harry blieb in seinem Bett liegen. Die Jungs schauten ihn fragend an.

„Na, wie war es noch? Was wusste Dumbledore neues?"

„Er hat sich noch ein wenig über dich aufgeregt... aber eigentlich nicht neues." Flüsterte Dean.

„Ihr könnt ruhig laut Sprechen. Ich habe über Leons Wiege einen Zauber gelegt. Er wird von uns sicher nicht wach werden."

Die Jungs wollten natürlich alles von Harrys Ferien wissen. Und Harry erzählte ihnen alles. Jeder der Jungs trug ein Amulett, dass sie schütze und verhinderte, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen Harry oder Tom schaden konnten. Jeder der Vier trug dieses Amulett freiwillig.

„Wow, ich wäre gerne bei Leons Taufe dabei gewesen. Ich kann mir Snape wirklich nicht mit einem Kind vorstellen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn zum Paten gemacht hast." Murmelte Dean.

Harry lachte leicht. „Ja, unglaublich oder? Hättest du mir das vor einem Jahr gesagt, ich hätte dich wohl für verrückt erklärt. Aber du kannst mir glauben Severus ist ganz anders, als wir immer denken. Er mag Leon wirklich sehr gern und passt immer auf ihn auf. Ich bin froh, dass er der Pate ist, denn so weiß ich, dass es ihm gut gehen wird, sollte ich mal nicht mehr sein..."

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu dem bevorstehenden Krieg. Denn lange würde es wohl nicht mehr dauern. Dumbledore musste handeln, die Bevölkerung traute ihm nicht mehr wirklich. Und Toms Todesser trugen ihren Teil dazu bei, dass die Bevölkerung aufgeklärt wurde. Denn das war eine der Aufgaben, die die Todesser übernahmen. Sie schwärmten ins Land aus und klärten die Menschen über die Machenschaften des Alten auf.

Harry fürchtete sich jetzt schon vor dem Krieg. Danach würde sicher nichts mehr so sein, wie es war. Entweder Tom würde gewinnen oder er würde fallen. Denn Tom war kräftemäßig auf dem gleichen Niveau wie Dumbledore, das wussten alle. Beide schenkten sich nichts. Es war nicht klar ob Tom es schaffen würde... Ob er überhaupt eine Chance gegen Dumbledore hatte. Denn auch, wenn Dumbledore die Schwarze Magie verabscheute hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sie nicht kannte oder konnte.

Und genau diese Tatsache machte den Alten so gefährlich. Denn man konnte ihn nicht richtig einschätzen. Das konnte keiner. Er spielte oft den alten verrückten Kauz, doch wenn er wollte konnte er auch anders. Das wusste Harry.

Die Wochen vergingen, es fiel nichts Sonderbares vor. Leon schlief die meiste Zeit, wenn Harry im Unterricht war. Harry hatte von Tante Petunia eine Wippe bekommen, in der Leon während des Unterrichtes immer lag. Nachmittags versorgte Harry seinen Sohn und schaffe nebenher die Hausaufgaben. Er hatte eben keine Freizeit mehr, da er sich in seiner freien Zeit um seinen Sohn kümmern musste. Abends hatte er oft lange Trainingsstunden bei Severus, die von Dumbledore angeordnet waren.

Severus hatte Harry ein paar Mal während den Trainingsstunden nach Riddle-Manor geschickt, damit er sich mit Tom treffen konnte.

So hielt der Winter Einkehr auf Hogwarts, der erste Schnee fiel... Weihnachten rückte unaufhaltsam näher und somit auch die Ferien, die Harry wieder offiziell auf Snape-Manor verbrachte. Natürlich war er bei seinem Tom und so feierten sie wieder gemeinsam mit den Todesser des Inneren Kreises Weihnachten an Heilig Abend und zum ersten Mal das richtige Weihnachtsfest im Kreis der Familie. Tom konnte anfangs gar nicht glauben wie groß schon sein Sohn war. Natürlich hatte er ihn abends gesehen, wenn Harry bei ihm war, aber da hatte Leon meist geschlafen und die beiden hatten andere Dinge vor.

Doch Leon war schon fast sieben Monate. Und hielt seinen Daddy ganz schön auf trab und forderte ihn lautstark ein. Harry beobachtete gerne, wie Tom und Leon auf dem Boden spielten... Leon war ein munteres Kerlchen und babbelte die ganze Zeit meist unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

Silvester wurde, wie das Jahr zuvor auf Riddle-Manor mit den Todessern gefeiert. Natürlich machten sie auch die traditionelle Schneeballschlacht. Die dieses Mal als unentschieden ausging, da Tom von Harry gelernt hatte. Dennoch hatten sie eine Menge Spaß.

Harry kehrte erholt wieder mit Leon nach Hogwarts zurück. Der Kleine wuchs prächtig und Harry war stolz auf seinen Sohn. Als Leon anfing zu zahnen bekam er von seinem Paten einen Trank, dass es ihm nicht wehtat. Harry war Severus sehr dankbar dafür, denn er hatte gelesen, dass diese Zeit immer ganz stressig für die Eltern war.

Nachts schlief Leon schon lange durch und ab und zu schlief er auch bei Draco oder Severus, wenn er gerade nicht fremdelte.

Mitte Januar begann Leon zu krabbeln. Er erkundete zuerst den Jungenschlafsaal, dann den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Schüler hatten sich damit abgefunden, dass der Kleine immer bei Harry war. Sie sagten kaum noch was gegen ihn. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Harry seine Drohungen wahr machen würde.

Der Kleine war meist während des Unterrichts ganz lieb. Er spielte in der hintersten Ecke, die Harry mit einem Zauber so belegte, dass die Schüler nicht von ihm gestört wurden, und Leon nicht aus der Ecke heraus konnte. Hermine sagte, es sei so was wie ein Laufstall bei den Muggeln, nur eben magisch isoliert.

Es gab eigentlich kaum Zwischenfälle während des Unterrichts. Wenn man mal von dem kleinen Unfall absah.

In Zaubertränke, hatte Leon unbemerkt von allen ein ganzes Regal mit Tränken und Zutaten ausgeräumt. Damals konnte er noch nicht lange krabbeln und Harry hatte es übersehen, als er den Zauber über die Ecke gelegt hatte. Denn bis dahin war Leon immer brav in seiner Ecke geblieben und hatte geschlafen oder gespielt.

Severus war seinem Patenkind nicht böse gewesen, was die meisten Schüler erstaunt hatte.

In Zauberkunst hatte Leon immer die Feder von Flitwicks Pult schweben lassen, weil er sie haben wollte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis der Professor rausgefunden hatte, dass es Leon war und nicht ein Schüler, der ihm einen Streich spielen wollte.

Harry war das mehr als nur peinlich gewesen, aber der Professor hatte nur darüber gelacht.

So was Ähnliches hatte er auch bei Binns Unterricht gemacht, was dazu führte, dass die Klasse mal nicht schlief sondern zugeschaut hat wie Bücher und Pergamentrollen durchs Klassenzimmer geschwebten. Leon hatte sich über die Bauklötzchen aufgeregt, die nicht so wollten wie er und hatte unbewusst die Sachen zum Schweben gebracht.

Doch das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Leon in Verwandlung angestellt hatte. Leon hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er zu Draco wollte, aber er kam nicht durch den Zauber seines Dads, also hat er alles dran gesetzt durchzukommen, was ihm dann auch gelungen war. Wie er das gemacht hatte wusste keiner so recht. Aber kaum war er aus seinem „Gefängnis" ausgebrochen hatte er ein anders Ziel.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich nämlich in eine Katze verwandelt und überprüfte ihre Schüler, die einen Test schrieben. Dieser Test war auch der Grund, warum Harry nicht sofort bemerkt, dass Leon nicht mehr da war wo er hingehörte.

Leon krabbelte zur Katze und begann sie ein wenig grob zu streicheln. Minerva war so erschrocken darüber, dass sie ein wenig brauchte bevor sie sich zurückverwandelte.

Leon war davon nicht begeistert und begann zu weinen. Harry war natürlich sofort bei ihm und entschuldigte sich. Er versuchte Leon zu beruhigen, doch er wollte nicht, er wollte einfach eine Katze streicheln. Und so verwandelte er die Tests, die die Schüler ausfüllten in Katzen. Dies löste einen kleinen Tumult aus. Es gelang weder Harry noch Professor McGonagall die Katzen wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Was die meisten Schüler sehr freute.

Harry war das mehr als nur peinlich.

Er wollte von Tom wissen, wann sich das mit die Magieschübe bei Leon legen würden. Tom konnte ihn beruhigen, denn mit einem Jahr war das meist vorbei. Dann entwickelte sich das Bewusstsein der Kinder und sie verlernten die uralte wilde Magie zu verwenden.

Ende März spitzte sich die Lage in der Zauberwelt noch mehr zu, denn es gab öffentliche Demonstrationen gegen das Ministerium und gegen Dumbledore. Die Zauberwelt stand kurz vor einem neuen Krieg.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gut finden sollte. Tom war mit den Entwicklungen sehr zufrieden.

Nicht mehr lange und Dumbledore würde etwas unternehmen, da war sich Harry sicher. Er überlegte sogar, ob es nicht besser war Leon zu Tom zu bringen...

Er spürte, dass etwas auf ihn zukam, etwas Schreckliches würde passieren. Zulange war Dumbledore jetzt ruhig geblieben.

Harry sollte recht behalten mit dem Unguten Gefühl...

Tbc

A/N.: So ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen, wir nähern uns unaufhaltsam dem Ende. Ich hoffe der Zeitraffer hat euch gefallen, denn ich wollte nicht nur einen Zeitsprung machen...

Vielleicht schreib ich ja noch eine Sidestory wo ich das halbe Jahr beschreibe... würde daran interesse bestehen? Ich wollte es hier nicht einbauen, da es wohl recht langweilig geworden wäre, denk ich mal...

Im nächsten Kapi, wird es dann zu dem unvermeidbaren kommen... Unser allseitsgeliebter zum klo rennt und eine runde reihert Direktor darf mal zeigen was er so kann... g

So das wars von mir... ihr seid dran... g

Eure vickysnape


	49. Dumbledors Plan

Hallo Leute.

Erst mal Sorry für die Verspätung. Aber ich komme nicht mehr so zum Schreiben wie ich es gerne hätte. Ich habe jetzt angefangen mit Arbeiten und eine 41h Woche ist extrem lang. Hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten...

Dennoch werde ich mich ranhalten und die nun noch folgenden zwei Kapitel so schnell ich kann fertig stellen. es hoch und heilig verspricht

Ein riesengroßer Dank geh an jeden, der mir einen Kommi geschrieben hat. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie aufbauend eure lieben und auch kritischen Worte sind. alle einmal ganz fest knuddelt

Ich danke auch den Anderen, die die ff lesen... ich hätte es ja nie für möglich gehalten...

So noch ein Letzter Dank geh an meine beiden Betas. Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? Wohl hier ein Kapi mit lauter Fehler her stellen... beide knuddelt

So... dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß...

vickysnape

48. Kapitel

Eines Mittags (Mitte März) nach dem Unterricht erhielt Harry einen Eule von Professor Dumbledore, dass er zu ihm ins Büro kommen sollte. Diese Eule erreichte ihn, als er mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum Hausaufgaben machte. Sofort bekam Harry ein ungutes Gefühl. Was wollte Dumbledore von ihm? Oder was wollte er gerade jetzt von ihm?

Das ganze Jahr über hatte der Schulleiter ihn ignoriert und nur über Professor Snape Anweisungen gegeben.

Harry wäre, wenn er wirklich jeden Abend das mit Professor Snape gelernt hätte, was Dumbledore wollte, auf einen sehr hohen Magiestand und vermutlich in der Lage gegen Voldemort zu bestehen.

Dumbledore hatte ihn in allen für den Kampf wichtigen Magiearten von Professor Snape ausbilden lassen. Von Verteidigung über Angriff und Strategie aber auch Heilmagie.

Natürlich hatte Severus Harry nicht so trainiert wie Dumbledore es angeordnet hatte, aber sie waren nicht untätig geblieben und Severus hatte Harry das ein oder andere beigebracht.

Allein schon deshalb, weil Harry wirklich etwas lernen wollte.

Harrys Augen huschten noch einmal über den Brief.

Es schien nun das einzutreten, mit dem sie schon die ganze Zeit gerechnet hatten.

Müde schloss Harry die Augen und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Hermine nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.

Tom, Dumbledore hat mich zu sich bestellt. Was soll ich machen? 

Jetzt schon? Gut, ich denke, du solltest zu ihm gehen. Wir haben doch alle gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Aber pass auf dich auf. 

Gut, werd ich machen. Ich hab aber ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. 

Harry, du weißt, dass du auch jeder Zeit zu mir kommen kannst. Flieh mit Leon aus Hogwarts! 

Tom, das geht nicht, und das weißt du auch. Aber danke für das Angebot, ich werde es schon wieder schaffen. 

Harry, bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich werde mich bereithalten, sollte der Alte wirklich etwas planen. Pass auf dich und Leon auf... 

Harry öffnete wieder die Augen und schaute zu Ron und Hermine. Hermine hatte Ron den Brief hingehalten, beide schauten besorgt zu Harry.

Ein inneres Gefühl sagte Harry, dass es wichtig war Leon, der gerade bei Draco und Blaise war, mitzunehmen, da es sonst zu gefährlich für ihn werden würde.

„Macht euch keinen Kopf. Ich werde jetzt schnell zu Draco gehen und meinen Zwerg einsammeln und dann kurz bei Dumbledore vorbeischauen, dann muss ich noch mal extra laufen..." Sagte Harry so unbeschwert wie möglich.

„Ja, Mann, kein Weg zuviel. Beeil dich, wir wollten doch noch vor dem Abendessen raus gehen und eine Runde fliegen. Damit unser kleiner Löwe auch gleich lernt, wie man fliegt." Meinte Ron und ignorierte den Das-ist-doch-viel-zu-gefährlich-und-unverantwortlich-von-euch-Blick von Hermine.

„Jupp, ich beeil mich." Sagte Harry und erhob sich Harry und ging runter in die Kerker um seinen Sohn zu holen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin folgten ihm die Bilder und Mrs. Noris. Ohne groß darauf zu achten, sagte er das Passwort und ging in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Einige Slytherin schaute auf, und nickten ihm freundlich zu.

Draco saß mit Milli, Pansy und Blaise auf dem Boden und spielte mit Leon, der gerade einen Turm zum einstürzen brachte den Blaise aufbaute. Mit einem Lächeln ging Harry zu den Fünfen.

„Hi Leute." sagte Harry uns setzte sich dazu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er dass die Bilder Besuch von einigen Personen bekommen hatten. Dumbledore spionierte ihm also hinterher. Dann musste er vorsichtig sein.

„Dad!" lachte Leon Harry entgegen, als er seinen Dad erkannte.

Harry beugte sich zu Leon runter und schob dabei das Pergament mit der Aufforderung Dumbledore zu besuchen unter Pansys Hand.

„Na mein Kleiner, wie ist es bei deinem Paten. Hat er auch schöne _Bilder_ mit dir gemalt?" Harry sah bei dem Wort „Bilder" Blaise bedeutsam an, dieser nickte leicht und machte unauffällig Pansy und Milli darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ausspioniert wurden, denn Harry wusste, dass die Bilder nur auf ihn und Draco gepolt waren. Die anderen beachteten sie meist gar nicht, was ein Fehler von dem Alten Mann war. Aber die Bilder konnte man eben nur auf ein, maximal zwei Personen gleichzeitig hetzten...

Harry legte sich zu seinem Sohn auf dem Boden und hob ihn auf seine Brust und ließ ihn über sich schweben. Leon gluckste vor sich hin und strampelte mit den Beinchen.

„Harry, willst du Leon mitnehmen?" fragte Draco.

„Klar, hab ihn dir doch lange genug aufs Auge gedrückt." Sagte Harry schaute aber unentwegt seinen Sohn an, der auf seiner Brust saß und auf einem Bauklötzchen rumbiss.

„Gut, kommst du dann noch kurz mit in mein Zimmer, da liegen noch ein paar Sachen von ihm."

„Klar." Harry erhob sich und ging mit Draco in dessen Zimmer. Milli, Pansy und Blaise folgten ihnen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Pansy, als die Tür von Dracos Zimmer geschlossen war. Hier gab es keine Bilder und das Zimmer war auch abhörsicher, dafür hatte Draco schon lange gesorgt.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber ich hab ein absolut schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Leon mit zu Dumbledore nehmen. Ihr wisst doch von dem Schutzzauber, dass Leon nur zu jemand kann, wenn ich es erlaube. Der Zauber wirkt aber nur dann, wenn ich weiß, wo genau Leon ist. Sobald er aber bei jemand auf dem Arm ist, kann ich es nicht mehr so genau steuern. Und ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore Leon noch einmal zu nahe kommt. Das eine Mal im Ministerium, was schon einmal zuviel."

„Aber das mit im Ministerium lag doch daran, dass Leon bei Severus war. Er hat Leon an Dumbledore übergeben und da es der Schutzzauber seiner Familie war, ging das. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Also mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe." Sagte Milli, die einen Faible für alte Familienzauber hatte.

„Milli, das weiß ich doch. Aber ich fühl mich einfach wohler, wenn Leon bei mir ist. Solange er bei mir ist, kann der Alte ihm nichts anhaben und mir auch nicht. Sollte etwas sein, werde ich Tom sofort verständigen." Sagte Harry.

„Was denkst du was Dumbledore vorhat?" fragte Pansy. Draco und Blaise schwiegen und machten sich ihre eigenen Gedanken. Denn das es mal so kommen musste, war wohl jedem Slytherin klar gewesen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Dumbledore hat mich das ganze Jahr über so trainieren lassen, das ich nun für einen Kampf gegen Voldemort bereit sein müsste Es könnte sein, dass er mich zu ihm schicken will... Ich weiß es einfach nicht und genau das macht mir Angst. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was der Alte weiß und was nicht."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Harry. Aber ich glaube Dumbledore will dich als Köder benutzen. Das Schloss wird schon seit Weihnachten immer stärker gesichert. Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat es zu einer Festung umgebaut. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber vielleicht hat er doch etwas herausbekommen und weiß nun, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast... Ich will dir keine Angst machen..." sagte Blaise leise.

„Du machst mir keine Angst. An genau das habe ich auch schon gedacht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Severus der einzigste Spion bei den Todessern von Dumbledore sein soll... Er könnte es erfahren haben, Tom hat mich schließlich offiziell als sein Partner eingesetzt. Alle ranghöheren Todesser des Äußeren Kreises wissen wer ich bin. Wissen, dass Harry Potter der Partner von Voldemort ist. Dumbledore könnte es erfahren haben, da bin ich mir sicher. Auch wenn Severus und Lucius nicht davon ausgehen, dass er es schon weiß... Wie auch immer. Sorgt ihr auf jeden Fall dafür, dass die Slytherins hier raus kommen. Bringt sie zu ihren Eltern, sollte es wirklich eine Falle sein, müsst ihr alle draußen sein, bevor ich bei Dumbledore bin. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore euch Slytherins vergessen hat. Ihr seid, ebenso wie ich, eine große Gefahr für das Schloss, sollte es zum Krieg kommen."

„Aber wenn wir aus dem Schloss draußen sind, können wir dir nicht mehr helfen..." warf Milli ein.

„Das ist egal. Ihr müsst raus. Draco, Blaise, kann ich mich auf euch verlassen, dass ihr euer Haus hier raus bringt? Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis Dumbledore oder Tom angreift. Tom wird nicht zögern, wenn Dumbledore Leon oder mir was antut. Und ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall verständigen, sollte etwas sein."

„Aber, wenn du dir so sicher bist, warum fliehst du dann nicht mit Leon? Warum bringst du dich nicht in Sicherheit? Tom würde dir doch sicher Schutz gewähren..."

„Das würde er, aber wenn ich jetzt fliehen würde, was würde das bringen? Außer dass Dumbledore das Gerücht verbreiten könnte, Voldemort hätte mich gefangen? Und wer würde mir dann glauben? Jeder würde doch denken, Tom hat mich unter einen Zauber gestellt oder so. Ich muss hier bleiben. Und Leon. Ich kann ihn nicht hergeben, wenn ihm was passiert, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen."

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich würde mein Kind sicher auch nicht hergeben in so einer Zeit." Sagte Milli und strich über Leons Wange, der bei Harry auf dem Schoß saß. „Aber eine andere Frage noch, was wenn Dumbledore dich nur so sprechen will. Das hat er doch all die Jahre über auch immer gemacht. Wie sollen wir dann erklären, dass ganz Slytherin das Schloss verlassen hat?"

Harry sah Milli lange an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Milli, das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich kann doch nun wirklich nicht an alles denken. Am besten ihr gebt Severus Bescheid. Er soll sich dann was ausdenken. Eine Strafarbeit, oder ein Hausinterner Ausflug. Ach was weiß ich. Keine Ahnung, lasst euch was einfallen."

Alle nickten nachdenklich.

„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt? Gut, ich werde noch einmal zum Gryffindorturm gehen. In einer halben Stunde werde ich dann zu Dumbledore gehen. Bitte sorgt dafür, dass die Slytherins bis dahin aus dem Schloss sind. Und unauffällig, wenn es geht."

„Ist gut. Pass auf dich auf Harry. Und sei vorsichtig. Der Alte ist gefährlich." Sagte Pansy und umarmte Harry kurz und strich über Leons wuschelige schwarze Haare.

„Ich pass schon auf uns beide auf. So und nun geht."

Draco, Pansy und Milli verließen den Raum. Blaise blieb noch kurz bei Harry.

„Harry, ich bewundere dich, wie kannst du nur zu Dumbledore gehen und wissen, na gut eher vermuten, dass es eine Falle ist? Warum machst du das?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Es muss sein und außerdem habe ich den Schutz der Snapes. So leicht kann Dumbledore mir nichts antun. Außerdem, solange Tom lebt, braucht Dumbledore mich noch...

Es wird schon gut werden. Das wichtigste ist, dass Tom nicht kopflos angreift, sollte es eine Falle sein. Aber das werde ich gleich noch mit ihm klären."

„Harry, egal was du sagst. Ich werde Hogwarts nicht mit den anderen verlassen. Ich werde hier bleiben und versuchen dir zu helfen."

„Blaise, nein, dass ist zu gefäh..."

„Harry, hör mir zu. Ich werde dich nicht hier alleine lassen. Ich bin ein Zabini, man wird mich schon nicht so schnell bemerken. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich ja ein paar Todesser hier rein schleusen. Egal was du sagst, ich bleibe hier."

Harry nickte und lächelte Blaise an. „Danke." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, Blaise verstand ihn auch so. Auch wenn Harry sich äußerlich kühl zeigte, sah es innerlich bei ihm ganz anders aus. Harry würde nichts lieber tun, als Leon zu nehmen und zu Tom zu fliehen. Blaise wusste das, auch wenn Harry perfekt gelernt hatte eine Maske zu tragen, konnte er immer noch Harrys wahre Gefühle erkennen, etwas was nicht viele konnten.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Slytherins und ging mit Leon in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du bist schon wieder da? Dann können wir jetzt fliegen!" rief Ron erfreut.

„Sorry Ron, das muss noch warten, ich war noch nicht beim Direktor. Leon braucht noch eine frische Windel, deshalb bin ich hier."

Harry ging schnell hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und wechselte Leon die Windel. Dann holte er seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers unter seinem Bett hervor und legte sie unter Rons Bettdecke, für den Fall aller Fälle. Denn ihm würden die beiden Dinge nichts nützen.

Gryffindor war vollkommen mit Bildern besetzt, hier konnte er weder mit Ron noch mit Hermine ein ernstes Wort sprechen.

Behutsam legte er Leon in das Tragetuch, gab ihm ein Fläschchen mit Tee in die Hände und ging wieder runter zu seinen beiden Freunden. Auch, wenn Leon schon ein wenig zu groß für das Tragetuch war, liebte er es darin zu liegen und Harry fand es nach wie vor praktisch, auch wenn Leon recht schwer wurde, auf Dauer.

Fieberhaft überlegte er wie er den beiden sagen sollte, was los ist. Doch Hermine schien zu erkennen, was er wollte und so kam sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn lange. Harry nutzte die Möglichkeit und flüsterte Hermine in Kurzfassung zu, was die Slytherins planten und was er vermutete.

„Wir werden schauen, wo du bist, wenn du Hilfe brauchst und es möglich ist, dann steh still und lauf hin und her, ja?" flüsterte Hermine zurück und drückte Harry noch einmal, dann schaute sie runter zu Leon, der an ihrem Umhang zog, da er es gar nicht mochte, wenn sein Dad so nah bei anderen war.

Harry nickte nur und lächelte leicht. Und murmelte „SOS". Hermine nickte wieder leicht.

Dann gab er Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hermine, du hast es verstanden, oder? Die Slytherin verlassen in diesem Moment das Schloss. Und Tom informiere ich gleich. Ich denke, der finale Kampf steht an. Bei Ron im Bett ist der Umhang und die Karte."

„Pass auf dich auf." murmelte sie noch. „Ron, nun hab dich nicht so. Ich darf doch Harry noch mal umarmen."

„Ja, ja darfst du." Knurrte Ron eifersüchtig.

Deshalb ging Harry zu ihm und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und wisperte: „Pass auf Hermine auf. Es könnte gefährlich werden, ja!"

„Ehrensache, Mann." Sagte Ron.

Die Eifersuchtsszenen spielten sie immer, wenn sie etwas bereden mussten, was nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt war. Hermine würde Ron schon alles weiterleiten, dass wusste Harry aber auch Ron.

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Ginny mit Neville zu Dean und Seamus ging. Harry nickte Ginny, die gerade zu ihm sah leicht zu. So wusste sie auch schon Bescheid. Sie hatten an Weihnachten viel über den Krieg gesprochen und auch was sie tun würden. Harry wollte, dass sich seine Freunde ebenso, wie die Slytherins, aus dem Schloss verzogen und weit hinter die Linie der Todesser gingen. Doch sie weigerten sich, sie wollten helfen und im Schloss bleiben. Kevin nickte Harry ebenfalls leicht zu. Er würde mit Martin helfen. Kevin hatte Martin mit der Zeit überzeugen können, auch wenn er Harry nicht ganz traute, war er bereit für Kevin mitzuhelfen.

Die wenigen Kämpfer aus Gryffindor würden sicher helfen, so gut sie konnten. Harry hoffte, dass er keinen seiner Freunde verlieren würde.

„So, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen." Sagte Harry und erhob sich, er steckte vorsichtshalber noch ein Gläschen Brei in seinen Umhang. Man konnte ja nie wissen...

„Ist gut, ich hol schon mal die Besen, dann können wir gleich los, wenn du wieder da bist." Rief Ron ihm noch hinterher.

„Okay, mach das, bin gleich wieder da."

Harry machte sich auf den Weg durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro. An einer Fensternische blieb er stehen und schaute hinaus, weil etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Hedwig flog direkt auf ihn zu und ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder. Seit Leon greifen konnte, kam sie nicht mehr allzu Nahe an ihr Herrchen ran, wenn er Leon auf dem Arm hatte. Da Leon ihr schon ein paar Mal einige Federn ausgerissen hatte.

Doch jetzt lag Leon im Tuch und so wagte sie sich so nahe an Harry, dass dieser sie streicheln konnte.

Gedankenverloren streichelte Harry über Hedwigs Gefieder. „Na meine Süße, was machst du denn hier?" Harry streckte die Flügel und schuhuhte.

Tom, die Slytherins sind aus dem Schloss draußen. Ich gehe gleich zu Dumbledore. 

Harry, du glaubst es ist soweit, hab ich Recht? 

Ja, ich denke, er wird mich gegen dich schicken. 

Was willst du tun? 

Ich denke, ich werde mitspielen und gegen dich antreten. Wenn ich mit Leon aus dem Schloss bin, komme ich zu dir und du kannst, wenn du bereit bist Hogwarts angreifen. 

Ich bin schon lange dazu bereit, das weißt du doch. Gut, ich hoffe es funktioniert. Pass auf euch auf, und halt mich auf dem Laufenden. 

Das werde ich machen. Und du versprich mir, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes machen sollst, sollte etwas nicht nach Plan laufen. Hör auf Lucius und deine anderen Berater. Sie sehen es objektiver! 

Ich werde mich an deine Worte erinnern. So und nun lass den Alten nicht solange warten. Nicht, dass er noch ins Grübeln kommt. 

Ist gut. Tom, ich liebe dich! 

Ich liebe dich auch! 

Harry strich noch einmal über Hedwigs Kopf. „So meine Liebe, genug Streicheleinheiten für heute, ich muss zum Direktor."

Hedwig schüttelte sich noch einmal und flog davon. Harry schaute ihr nach und war erstaunt darüber, was für ein super Timing Hedwig immer wieder hatte. Wenn man sie brauchte war sie da.

Leon begann auf seinem Arm zu quengeln sein Fläschchen war leer und ihm war langweilig, vor allem wenn sein Dad sich mal wieder mit allem anderen beschäftigte außer mit ihm. Harry strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf und nahm ihn aus dem Tuch, in dem er ihn immer noch trug, da es leichter war, und setzte ihn auf seinen Arm, so dass er nach hinten schauen konnte.

„Mizz Mizz." Lachte Leon während er an Harrys Haaren zog. Harry schaute sich um. Tatsächlich lief hinter ihm eine Katze, es war nicht Mrs. Noris sondern McGonagall.

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall." Sagte Harry höflich und ging weiter.

Die Katze nickte Harry kurz zu und bog in einen anderen Korridor ab.

bei Dumbledore

Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, wo blieb denn der Junge. Laut seinen Informanten, war er bei den Slytherin und hatte sein Balg geholt und war dann wieder bei den Gryffindors, wo er Leon eine frische Windel verpasst hatte und mit Hermine Granger rumgemacht hatte. Und nun sollte er sich eigentlich auf dem Weg hier her befinden, wo blieb er denn nur? Das war ja nicht auszuhalten mit dem Jungen.

„Professor. Der Junge unterhält sich gerade mit seiner Eule." Kam es keuchend von einer alten Schulleiterin.

Warum ließ sich der Junge eigentlich immer von allem aufhalten? Früher war er schneller bei ihm gewesen, wenn er ihn gerufen hatte. Aber nur Geduld. Es würde schon werden. Das wichtigste war, dass es am Anfang für Harry zu schnell ging und er ihm keine Reaktionszeit gab.

Harry war jetzt soweit, er konnte gegen Voldemort vielleicht bestehen.

Noch einmal huschten Dumbledores Augen über den Käfig, in dem er Harry einsperren würde...

Als Harry bei dem Wasserspeier angekommen war, ging dieser auf, ohne dass Harry das Passwort sagen musste. Leon spielte mittlerweile mit der Kette seines Dads und kaute auf Harrys Umhangkragen rum. Und babbelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Harry schossen unendlich viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte er Leon über Severus zu Tom bringen lassen sollen. Aber wohin sollte Tom Leon geben, wenn der Krieg wirklich ausbrach? Tom war der Dunkle Lord und Anführer der Todesser, er würde in den Krieg ziehen müssen.

Wäre Leon bei Narzissa oder jemand anderem ebenso sicher wie bei ihm oder wäre er dort sicherer? Brachte er Leon gerade mutwillig in Gefahr?

Harry klopfte an die Tür und erhielt ein freundliches „Herein."

Harry trat ein und sah Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" sagte Harry und löste Leons Hände von seiner Kette.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Setzt dich doch."

Harry nickte und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. Dann ging alles zu schnell. Leon riss ihm die Brille von der Nase, dadurch wurde er von Dumbledore abgelenkt und konnte ihn nicht mehr genau erkennen. Das nutzte dieser aus und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes raste der Käfig nach unten und schloss Harry darin ein.

Harry nahm Leon die Brille wieder weg und setzte sie auf und funkelte Dumbledore böse an.

„Was soll das?" fauchte er. Harry drückte Leon näher an sich, der sich fest an Harry klammerte.

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach, Harry. Ich traue dir nicht mehr. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, du brauchst dich gar nicht erst zu bemühen, der Käfig absorbiert jede Art von Magie. Man kann ihn nur von außen öffnen und da keiner in mein Büro kann, bin ich der Einzige der das kann. Du bist mir also völlig ausgeliefert." Dumbledore begann zu lachen und Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Was versprechen sie sich davon? Meine Freunde werden mich suchen kommen!"

„Ihre Freunde, dass ich nicht lache. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass du gegen Voldemort in den Krieg gezogen bis. Keiner wird dich vermissen, auf jeden Fall nicht so schnell."

„Sie verlogener, gemeiner Bastard." Harry hielt Leon fester an sich gedrückt. Der Kleine schaute Dumbledore aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an. Er verstand nicht ganz was hier los war, warum sein Dad auf einmal so kalt und laut wurde. Langsam begannen sich Tränen in den Augen des Kleinen zu sammeln. Die kleinen Ärmchen schlossen sich um den Hals seines Dads.

„Harry, Harry, Harry. Achte auf deine Worte. Ich werde die einzige Person sein, die du in nächster Zeit zu sehen bekommst. Sei lieb zu mir und ich bring dir vielleicht etwas zu essen für deinen Bastard... Aber vielleicht auch nicht, ich wollte schon immer mal zusehen, wie ein Kind verhungert..." Dumbledore begann hysterisch zu lachen.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Das würde Dumbledore nicht wagen, oder etwa doch? Der Mann war doch verrückt. Wütend sprach er einen Fluch gegen Dumbledore, doch nichts passierte.

Das brachte Dumbledore nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Sagte ich nicht, dass der Käfig jede Art von Magie absorbiert. Du bist in ihm wie ein Muggel. Ohne magische Kräfte. So und nun lass ich dich mal allein, damit du es dir gemütlich machen kannst. Aber mach es dir nicht allzu bequem, ich komme gleich wieder und dann machen wir ein nettes Frage und Antwortspiel. Ach ja ein kleiner Tipp, pass auf, dass du nicht an die Stäbe kommst. Sie sind glühend heiß." Lachend verließ Dumbledore das Büro.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte Leon weiter an sich. Wenn es stimmte was Dumbledore sagte, dann hatte er ein Problem. Denn Leon würde sicher nicht lange so ruhig bleiben. Und der Käfig war verdammt klein...

Tom? 

Harry was ist los? Geht es dir gut? kam es besorgt zurück.

Harry war erleichtert, die Kommunikation mit Tom funktionierte noch. Er schluckte und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Noch geht es mir gut. Dumbledore hat mich in einen Käfig gesperrt, der jede Art von Magie absorbiert. Gott sei dank steht unsere Verbindung noch... Leon ist bei mir, aber Dumbledore meint die Stäbe wären heiß... Tom, du kennst Leon... bitte hilf mir. 

Harry, bitte versuch alles, dass Leon nicht an die Stäbe langt und du auch nicht. Es ist keine normale Hitze, sondern eine Magische. Oh mein Gott, ich hätte das nie zulassen dürfen... 

Tom hör auf, ich werde versuchen, dass er nicht dran kommt. Reiß dich zusammen, er wird sicher jetzt erst mal schlafen. Dumbledore kommt gleich wieder und ich weiß nicht, ob es dann so gut ist, wenn wir uns noch unterhalten. Sag mir lieber was ich machen soll... 

Was hat Dumbledore eigentlich genau gesagt? 

Er vertraut mir nicht mehr. 

Mh. 

Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen? 

Doch. Ich werde Hogwarts im Morgengrauen angreifen. Vorher kann ich meine Truppen nicht zusammenziehen. Wir müssen überlegen, wie genau wir vorgehen wollen. Harry, meinst du, du hältst es solange aus? Dumbledore kann dich nicht verfluchen, denn der Käfig absorbiert Magie. In gewisser Weise, bist du recht sicher, im Moment... 

Wie beruhigend. Dumbledore kommt! 

Harry behielt Dumbledore im Auge. Leon atmete inzwischen ruhig, er war eingeschlafen und Harry dankte allen Göttern dafür.

Dumbledore nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich vor den Käfig.

„Na, wie gefällt es dir da drinnen?"

„Sehr gut ich kann nicht klagen." Gab Harry sarkastisch zurück

„Was ist nur los mit dir Harry?"

„Mit mir ist nichts los, ich bin so wie immer." Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, denn er konnte sich denken, dass Dumbledore nur wollte, dass er Leon aufweckte. Er würde Dumbledore sicher nicht den gefallen tun.

„Also gut, dann sag mir mal, wer ist Voldemort Partner."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe Voldemort schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er verhält sich ruhig. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen."

„Du lügst. Du bist mit ihm verbunden. Er kann sich nicht vor dir mit Okklumentik schützen, das habe ich verhindert. Du müsstest von ihm jede Information holen können, die du möchtest. Aber wenn du nicht willst. Es gibt auch noch andere Mittel und Wege an die Informationen zu kommen. Ein wenig Veritasserum zum Beispiel."

„Das wagen Sie nicht!"

„Und ob ich das wage. Professor Snape wird es gleich vorbei bringen. Außer du singst freiwillig... Ich werde mit dem Serum nicht nur die Informationen über Voldemort aus dir herausbekommen"

„Versuchen Sie doch ihr Glück. Ich werde nichts sagen!"

„Wie du willst. Sage später aber nie, dass ich dir keine Wahl gelassen hätte. Du bist so stur, wie dein Vater."

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zu seinem Phönix.

„Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von dir, Harry. Ich habe dir jahrelang vertraut und für dich gesorgt. Ich habe dich zu deiner Tante gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Sorgerecht bekommt. Und wie dankst du es mir? So... Du machst gemeinsame Sache mit Voldemort!"

„Sind Sie sich da so sicher, dass ich mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache mache? Sie müssten eigentlich wissen, dass ich jenen hasse. Ich hasse ihn, weil er meine Eltern umgebracht hat. Sie unterstellen mir gemeinsame Sache mit dem zu machen, der mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben genommen hat? Glauben Sie das wirklich?" sprach Harry leise.

Dumbledore schaute Harry lange an, wurde dann aber durch das Klopfen an der Tür abgelenkt.

„Herein."

Severus trat mit rauschendem Umhang ein und schaute Dumbledore fragend an. „Was ist los, Albus?"

„Nun, ich habe hier ein Vögelchen, dass nicht singen will..." damit deutete Dumbledore auf den Käfig hinter Severus, Severus drehte sich um und für einen Moment konnte Harry den Schock sehen, den Severus erlitten hatte. Doch schnell fasste er sich wieder.

„Oh, Mr. Potter will nicht singen, wie ungezogen von ihm. Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht artig zu sein? Müssen wir die Lektionen wiederholen?" zischte er. „Ach und wie ich sehe hast du es mal wieder geschafft und bringst meinen Patensohn auch in Schwierigkeiten. Ich dachte, die Sache mit Black hätte dich vorsichtiger gemacht. Ich bin enttäuscht." Schwungvoll drehte er sich wieder zu Dumbledore. „Was genau brauchst du um ihn singen zu lassen?"

Harry funkelte Severus böse an. „Sie Bastard, sie stecken mit IHM unter einer Decke. Sie stehen doch hinter Voldemort. Sie Lügner."

Langsam drehte sich Severus zu Harry um und ging langsam um den Käfig herum, leise und bedrohlich zischte er dabei: „Mr. Potter, wenn ich hinter dem dunklen Lord stehen würde, hätte ich Sie sicher schon längst umgebracht, denn das ist es was der dunkle Lord will. Sie tot sehen und neuerdings hier (ihr?) Balg auch."

„Severus, nun mach mal halblang, wir wollen ja Harry nicht gleich verschrecken. Ich denke mit ein wenig Veritasserum wird er singen..."

„Welch ein Zufall, ich hab es hier. Soll ich es ihm verabreichen?"

„Nur zu, ich gönn dir den Spaß" gluckste Dumbledore. „Ich muss mal schnell Minerva Bescheid geben, dass Mr. Potter sich auf einer langen Mission befindet... Sei nicht allzu zärtlich zu ihm, ja!"

„Keine Sorge Albus. Ich werde Mr. Potter schon dazu bringen das Serum zu schlucken, dann wird er singen wie ein Vogel."

Harry schaute ängstlich zu Severus auf, Dumbledore schaute noch einmal auf Harry und ging dann aus dem Büro.

„So Mr. Potter, Sie haben die Wahl, nehmen Sie das Zeug freiwillig oder muss ich Sie dazu zwingen? Und Sie wissen, wie schmerzhaft das werden wird." fragte Severus kalt.

„Niemals werde ich das Zeug freiwillig schlucken. Sie müssen schon versuchen mich zu zwingen."

„Ihre Entscheidung, hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn Sie zu Vernunft gekommen währen." Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete Severus die Tür zum Käfig und trat zu Harry rein. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er Harrys Kopf gefasst. Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich wehren, da er Leon hielt, der noch schlief.

Gewaltsam träufelte Severus Harry etwas von dem Serum ein. Dabei beugte er sich ganz dicht über Harry und flüsterte diesem zu: „Harry, hör zu, es ist echtes Serum, aber es kann dir nichts anhaben, da ich dich nach dem Treppensturz mit einem Fidelazauber belegt habe. Du kannst ihn also nicht über Tom verraten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du die Kontrolle auch behalten, du musst dich nur anstrengen. Es musste echtes sein, da es sonst auffällig wäre, Dumbledore kennt das Serum genau..."

Harry nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Und das hier in deiner Tasche, ist für Leon, ein Schlaftrank, damit er nichts mitbekommt. Er ist blau, der Rote ist der Gegentrank. Beide sind für Kinder ungefährlich, also benutze ihn!"

Severus ließ Harry los, der kraftlos auf den Boden sank, da das Serum anfing zu wirken.

Severus verließ den Käfig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete Harry während er ihn ein wenig beschimpfte. Denn die Bilder im Büro würden sicher Dumbledore melden, wenn hier etwas anderes abgelaufen wäre.

Ah, Tom hilf mir... 

Was ist Harry? 

Severus hat mir in Dumbledores Auftrag Veritasserum verabreicht. Bitte kontrollier die Verbindung und blockier meinen Geist, wenn ich das Serum nicht mehr kontrollieren kann... 

Harry, du musst versuchen dich nicht von dem Trank beeinflussen zu lassen. Die Sache mit Leon und mir ist durch den Fidelazauber geschützt. 

Ich weiß, aber dennoch habe ich Angst. Bitte... 

Ich bin immer bei dir Harry vergiss das nicht. Konzentrier dich einfach auf mich und Leon. Wie geht es dem Kleinen? 

Er schläft. Severus hat mir einen Schlaftrank gegeben. Ich werde ihn ihm gleich verabreichen. Dumbledore ist nicht da, er benachrichtigt McGonagall, dass ich gegen dich in den Kampf gezogen bin. 

Mh, interessant. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du weißt, was der Alte vor hat. Ich bringe meine Truppen in den Verbotenen Wald... 

Stopp Tom, sag es mir nichts, erst wenn das Serum aufhört zu wirken. Nicht dass ich mich doch noch verplappere. Man kann nie wissen, wie Dumbledore die Fragen stellt... Vielleicht schafft er es und bringt mich doch noch zum Reden... 

Harry beruhig dich... Aber gut, wie du willst. Doch du musst wissen, dass ich fest an dich glaube. Du hast die nötige Willensstärke um das Serum zu überlisten. Du bist gut in Okklumentik, also hab Vertrauen... 

Danke Tom, du bist lieb... 

Harry schüttelte noch ein paar Mal seinen Kopf um diesen Nebel, der um ihn aufzog zu vertreiben. Nach gut fünf Minuten hatte er das Gefühl wieder normal denken zu können. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um. Severus war immer noch allein mit ihm.

„Oh, wie ich sehe hat es gewirkt. Ich könnte Sie jetzt alles Fragen, was ich wollte. Macht Ihnen das keine Angst?" fragte Severus mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sie brauchen nicht zu versuchen dagegen anzukommen, Sie werden antworten müssen."

„Ja, es macht mir Angst, Snape!" zischte Harry. Severus schaute Harry prüfend an, er war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit Harry noch die Kontrolle über sich hatte.

„Sag hat das Serum gewirkt?" fragte er weiter.

„Das sehen sie doch selbst, Snape. Was fragen sie denn dann noch so dämlich." Severus grinste kurz. Harry hatte also das Serum unter Kontrolle. Wahrscheinlich war Harry mal wieder die absolute Ausnahme, die das konnte. Severus entspannte sich leicht und schaute bewusst aus dem Fenster, er ließ Harry die Zeit Leon den Schlaftrank zu verabreichen.

Harry reagierte schnell und zog die beiden Phiolen aus der Tasche, den Roten steckte er wieder zurück und öffnete die blaue. Sanft rüttelte er Leon und weckte ihn auf.

„Leon, Schatz, wach auf." flüsterte Harry leise. Müde machte Leon die Augen auf und gähnte.

„Schatz, bitte trink das." Sagte Harry und setzte dem verwirrten Kind die Phiole an den Mund. Leon trank artig den Trank, da er noch viel zu verschlafen war um überhaupt recht zu reagieren.

Harry liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, er hatte das Gefühl sein Kind zu vergiften. „Es tut mir leid mein Engel, aber es ist besser so." flüsterte Harry und drückte den inzwischen wieder schlafenden Leon an sich.

Severus drehte sich zu Harry um. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, Harry so aufgelöst im Käfig sitzen zu sehen. Am liebsten würde er ihn jetzt frei lassen. Aber er wusste, dass sie niemals aus Hogwarts rauskommen würden. Auf jeden Fall nicht lebendig. Zu sehr hatte Dumbledore das Schloss gesichert.

Noch einmal schaute Severus nach draußen.

„Oh, der Orden ist vollständig da. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell sind." Sagte Severus laut und schaute dann Harry bedeutsam an. Harry verstand und meldete es an Tom weiter. Dann nickte er leicht.

Ohne Vorwarnung betrat Dumbledore wieder sein Büro. „So, Minerva ist informiert, Severus, warst du erfolgreich?"

„Natürlich, Albus. Das Serum wirkt. Sie können ihn jetzt alles fragen, was sie wollen. Er wird singen."

Dumbledore ging mit strahlenden Augen zum Käfig. Er schaute Harry prüfend an und dann auf die Phiole auf dem Boden.

„Was ist das?" fragte er Harry scharf.

„Das ist ein Schlaftrank, den ich meinem Sohn verabreicht habe."

„Von wem hast du ihn?"

„Von Draco, er hat ihn mir vor langer Zeit gegeben, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte."

„Severus, warum hast du ihn nicht davon abgehalten? Es wäre viel lustiger gewesen, wenn Leon mitbekommen hätte wie ich ihn verhungern lasse."

„Albus, ich habe es nicht mitbekommen..." sagte Severus kalt. „Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen und habe weggeschaut. Ich dachte, sie hätten ihm die Taschen geleert, bevor sie ihn eingesperrt haben."

„Nun gut, so ist es ohnehin lustiger, denn ich kann Harry jetzt Nahrung für seinen Sohn geben und er kann sie ihm nicht geben, da er seinen Sohn unter Drogen gesetzt hat. Bei Kinder braucht man schließlich einen Gegentrank."

„In der Tat, Albus. Das ist genial. So hat Mr. Potter seinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen. Wir waschen unsere Hände also in Unschuld."

Die beiden Männer lachten und Harry liefen wieder Tränen aus den Augen. Innerlich musste er sich beherrschen Dumbledore nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Hier im Käfig hatte er ohnehin keine Chance. Er musste warten, bis er in einer besseren Position war. Er bemühte sich einen jämmerlichen Eindruck zu machen. Er hatte einiges über das Veritasserum gelesen und versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, damit er sich nicht verraten würde. Ihm war immer noch schleierhaft, warum er noch so einen klaren Kopf hatte.

„So, dann wollen wir uns mal um Harry kümmern. Severus ich brauch dich jetzt nicht mehr."

„Ist gut, Albus. Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst."

Dumbledore nickte und wand sich Harry zu, während Severus das Büro verließ.

„Also, Harry, wirkt das Serum?"

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon Snape gesagt."

„Professor Snape, Harry!"

Harry knurrte nur.

„Also gut, hast du die Seiten gewechselt? Stehst du auf Voldemort Seite?"

„Nein." Knurrte Harry.

„Aber du gibst uns keine Informationen mehr von ihm, warum?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr an die Träume erinnern. Wenn ich aufwache sickert alles aus meinem Kopf. Er muss einen Weg gefunden haben, die Verbindung zu trennen." Harry senkte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder. Der Nebel wurde verdammt dicht.

Tom, der Nebel kommt immer mehr auf... 

Harry du schaffst das! 

„Was hat Voldemort vor?"

„ER wird das Schloss angreifen." Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Das wollte er nicht sagen. Warum hatte er es gesagt, er dachte der Fidelazauber würde genau das verhindern. Er musste sich noch mehr konzentrieren.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt."

„Ich weiß nicht, was nicht gesagt, Professor?" versuchte Harry Zeit zu schinden.

„Das Voldemort Hogwarts angreift."

„Ich halte das für eine Falle von Voldemort."

„Das denken kannst du mir überlassen. Was ist das zwischen dir und Professor Snape?"

„Was soll da sein?"

„Wie stehst du zu ihm?"

„Ich hasse ihn. Er ist ein Todesser."

„Warum hast du ihn zu Leon Paten gemacht?"

„Weil er mich dazu gezwungen hat."

„Was ist mit Draco Malfoy?"

„Ihn nahm ich freiwillig, weil er mir geholfen hat den Vater von Leon zu decken."

„Wer ist Leons Vater?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Der Vater will unerkannt bleiben. Deshalb hat er mir einen sehr starken Zauber verpasst."

„Soll das heißen, du hast es nicht freiwillig gemacht?"

„Freiwillig war es schon. Sie wissen doch wie es funktioniert. Sonst hätte es nicht geklappt."

Dumbledore stellte noch einige Fragen über die Todesser, die Tom umgaben. Die Taktik und die Pläne, die Voldemort eventuell vorhaben könnte. Harry berichtete Dumbledore immer genau das, was er hören wollte.

Das Verhör ging aber Harry sehr an seine Kräfte, denn es war nicht unbedingt leicht einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, wenn eine ruheversprechende Nebelwand im Kopf aufzog. Doch für Tom blieb Harry stark. Nach einer Stunde der Fragerei bemerkte Harry wie das Serum nachließ, und es einfacher wurde.

Als es draußen schon dunkel war ließ Dumbledore von Harry ab.

„Ich denke, ich habe genug Informationen. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

Damit verließ er sein Büro und ging auf eine Ordenssitzung. Jetzt galt es alle Kräfte zu mobilisieren, denn dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde, hatte Dumbledore nicht wirklich erwartet.

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts mit Harrys Festnahme zu tun haben könnte, doch schnell vertrieb er den Gedanken wieder. Harry sagte, er sei nicht auf Voldemort Seite, also musste es stimmen. Denn es gab keinen Menschen der das Veritasserum austricksen konnte.

Bei der Ordensversammlung lief es recht gut, wenn man den Anfangstumult mit Molly und Minerva wegließ. Die beiden waren ganz und gar nicht begeistert, dass Harry losgezogen war, um Voldemort zu besiegen.

Dumbledore hatte den Orden an allen strategisch günstigen Plätzen in Hogwarts positioniert. Denn es war nicht sicher, wann Voldemort angreifen wollte, dass wusste Harry auch nicht.

Harry war zu erschöpft gewesen, um Tom noch Bescheid zu geben. Er war gleich eingeschlafen. In der Nacht, als Harry anfing unruhig zu werden. Flatterte Fawks von seiner Stange und begann leise zu singen. Harry wurde ruhiger und wachte dann auf. Verwundert schaute er auf das schöne Tier, das vor seinem Käfig saß und immer noch sang.

„Na, Fawks wie geht's dir alter Junge?" flüsterte Harry und streckte sich, dann nahm er Leon wieder auf seinen Schoß. Er legte ihn auf seine Beine, die er zu seinem Schneidersitz verflochten hatte. Behutsam strich er über Leons Schwarze Haare.

Durch das Lied des Phönixes tankte Harry neue Kraft.

Tom? 

Harry, Gott sei dank. Ich habe dich schon ein paar Mal gerufen, aber du hast wohl geschlafen. Wie geht es dir? 

Gut. Dumbledore weiß, dass du Hogwarts angreifen willst. Es ist mir rausgerutscht, keine Ahnung wie das ging. Tut mir leid. 

Das macht nichts. Soll er es doch wissen. Meine Truppen stehen. Morgen früh greifen wir an. Harry bitte pass´ auf dich auf. 

Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher in dem Käfig hier. Sind die Slytherins bei euch? 

Ja die meisten sind wieder bei ihren Eltern. Aber nicht alle, Harry. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Milli und noch ein paar sind wieder ins Schloss. Sie wollen dir helfen. Sie haben sich gegen meinen Befehl wieder ins Schloss begeben. 

Das habe ich mir gedacht. Das sie das tun. Sei ihnen nicht böse. 

Bin ich nicht. Ich bin froh, dass sie dir helfen wollen. Weißt du wie man noch ins Büro kommt? 

Nein. Ron und Hermine haben die Karte des Rumtreibers. 

Das wird schon werden. 

Harry gab Tom noch alle wichtigen Informationen die er durch die Fragen von Dumbledore erhalten hatte. Zum Beispiel, dass der Orden tagte.

Harry riet Tom noch dazu das Ministerium so lange wie möglich durch die Todesser zu blockieren, dass es lange ein Kampf nur an einer Front gab, denn wenn das Ministerium eingriff, dann sicher auf Seiten von Dumbledore und nicht auf Toms Seite.

Harry grauste es vor dem Morgen. Er wollte den Krieg nicht. Und schon gar kein Krieg, der nur wegen ihm geführt wurde. Denn ohne ihn hier in diesem vermaledeiten Käfig würde Tom nicht angreifen.

Tbc

A/N.: So das wars für heute... Wann genau das nächste Kapi fertig sein wird weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde aber mein möglichstes versuchen es bis zum 1.10 fertig zu bekommen, damit es zu den Betas kann...

Ich hoffe ich habe keine Logikfehler drin...

Jetzt seid ihr dran, wenn ihr wollt...

Eure vickysnape


	50. Befreiung

Hallo Leute

So es ist mal wieder soweit, und ein Kapi von mir geht an den Start. Ich danke allen, die sich soviel Mühe gegeben haben mir einen Kommi zu schreiben. Ihr seid echt die besten. Ich nehme jeden Kommi ernst.

Ein weiter Dank geht an meine beiden Betas Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle, die sich von nichts abschrecken lassen das Kapi für mich zu betan. beide einmal Knuddel besonders dir Shad, wünsche ich eine gute Besserung...

So nun genug von mir, hier das neue Kapi...

Viel Spaß...

vickysnape

49 Kapitel: Befreiung

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Abendessen

Harry war schon einige Zeit weg und Hermine schaute angestrengt auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, die sie in einem großen Buch versteckt hatte. Harry war in Bewegung, doch dann war er plötzlich stehen geblieben, mitten in Dumbledores Büro. Er bewegte sich auch kaum noch vom Fleck.

„Ron, schau mal. Harry steht dort schon lange Zeit, ich glaube Dumbledore hat ihn da eingeschlossen oder so was in der Art. Harry würde niemals so lange an einer Stelle stehen bleiben."

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber in Slytherin sind nur noch wenige Schüler. Harry sagte, sie würden das Schloss verlassen. Sieh mal, es sind Draco und Blaise, ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen ihm helfen. Wir müssen zu ihnen."

Ginny war zu ihrem Bruder getreten. „Aber dann nehmt ihr uns mit!"

Ron und Hermine nickten. „Klar kommt ihr mit. Neville, weißt du wo Harry die Münze von DA hat?" Ron schaute besorgt auf seine Schwester, ihm war es immer noch nicht recht, dass sie mit ihnen gemeinsam gegen Dumbledore kämpfen wollte. Er hatte Angst seine kleine Schwester zu verlieren. Aber Ginny hatte ihm in den Weihnachtsferien mehr als nur deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie Harry helfen würde, dass sie bereit war für das zu kämpfen, was sie für richtig hielt.

Neville überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube oben im Nachttisch. Ich denke, Harry hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich sie suchen gehe." Er rannte nach oben und durchwühlte Harrys Sachen, dann fand er sie. Strahlend kam er wieder runter. Hermine schaute mittlerweile gebannt auf die Karte.

„Schau mal, jetzt ist Severus bei Harry. Und er bewegt sich immer noch nicht. Da ist was faul. Wir müssen in die Kerker. Neville hast du die Münze?" fragte Hermine, da sie tief in Gedanken gewesen war und nicht mitbekommen hatte, ob Neville überhaupt schon nach der Münze geschaut hatte.

Neville reichte sie an Hermine, die sofort begann eine Nachricht an alle DA Mitglieder zu schreiben. Sie forderte jeden auf, der hinter Harry stand, in die Kerker zu kommen.

Dann machten sich Hermine, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Kevin und Martin auf den Weg.

Ginny rannte noch kurz in die Eulerei um Fred und George davon in Kenntnis zu setzten dass sie Hogwarts von innen heraus bekämpfen wollten. Fred und George kannten Hogwarts sehr gut, sie wären sicher für Tom eine große Hilfe. Denn sie kannten auch Geheimgänge die Filch nicht kannte und vielleicht auch Dumbledore nicht. Es waren ja genug Todesser dabei, um die Gänge von dem Schotter zu befreien, der sie versperrte.

Dank der Karte kamen die Gryffindors unbemerkt in die Kerker und wussten auch das Passwort, da die Karte sie für sie aufschrieb. Einige DA-Mitglieder kamen nach und nach in die Kerker und wurden von den Slytherin herein gelassen. Luna war eine von ihnen.

„Draco, was habt ihr vor? Wie sieht es draußen aus?" fragte Kevin nach einer Weile.

„Tom rüstet auf, er will im Morgengrauen Hogwarts angreifen. Ich denke, genau dann sollten wir auch handeln. Im Kriegsgetümmel wird vielleicht keiner mehr so genau auf die Schüler achten. Es ist ohnehin schon gefährlich, dass ihr alle da seid."

„Uns Ravenclaws wird keiner verraten, dafür haben wir gesorgt. Wir stehen fast alle hinter Harry und nicht hinter Dumbledore. Er ist uns suspekt. Unsere Kameraden werden uns decken. Wir sind ohnehin nur eine kleine Gruppe von Abgesandten." Sagte ein Junge aus Ravenclaw.

„Das gilt auch für uns!" sagte eine Hufflepuff.

„Bei uns ist ein Schlafsaal fort und von Hermine und Ginny nimmt man sicher an, dass sie bei ihren Freunden schlafen. Was Kevin und mich angeht, denke ich wird uns Lee decken." Meinte Martin.

„Dann ist gut. Ihr bleibt am besten heute Nacht hier. Wir werden die Lage erst einmal abchecken und warten." Gab Draco an. Er hatte unbewusst das Kommando übernommen. Den anderen war es recht, denn sie wussten nicht so genau wie sie helfen konnten, sie wussten nur, dass sie helfen wollten.

„Sollten wir Harry nicht so bald wie möglich da raus holen?" fragte Ginny besorgt. „Wir wissen nicht, was Dumbledore mit ihm machen wird, oder schon mit ihm gemacht hat. Oder schlimmer, mit Leon..."

„Ginny bleib ruhig. Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Wenn wir jetzt etwas Unüberlegtes tun, dann gefährden wir damit nicht nur Harrys Sicherheit sondern auch die von Tom und den anderen. Ich denke, Harry wird es ganz gut gehen... Er hat doch immer noch Tom..."

Ginny nickte nur, lehnte sich aber näher an Neville. Dieser nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Alle waren nervös und angespannt. Die Angst vor dem Krieg und die Sorge um Harry machten ihnen schwer zu schaffen.

„Wir können mit der Karte der Rumtreiber schauen, was im Schloss vor sich geht." Meinte Hermine in die entstandene Stille und breitete die Karte aus.

„Seht ihr, Dumbledore hat, wie es scheint, eine Versammlung einberufen, Ron schau mal deine ganze Familie ist da, sogar Bill und Charley. Vorhin war Professor Snape bei Harry, Harry hat sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt." Berichtete sie.

Die meisten Schüler beugten sich über die Karte und schauten auf das unheimliche Stück Pergament, verfolgten die Punkte und den Linien, doch konnten sie nicht richtig verstehen, was Hermine meinte. Die Karte war für sie mehr oder weniger verwirrend, da sie noch nicht so einen geübten Blick hatten wie Hermine, die es gewohnt war die Karte zu lesen.

„Woher weißt du, dass sie nicht schwarzmagisch ist?" wollte ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen wissen.

„Sie wurde von Harrys Vater und seinen Freunden gemacht. Darunter war auch Professor Remus Lupin." Sagte Ron, Sirius Black verschwieg er lieber.

„Oh."

Die Schüler beratschlagten und beschlossen, dass Morgen eine Gruppe versuchen sollte Harry zu befreien. Die Anderen würden die Schüler informieren und versuchen die Professoren abzulenken.

Es wurde ein Trupp aus einigen Schülern gebildet, die versuchen würden Harry aus Dumbledores Büro zu befreien. Der Rest würde versuchen während des Kampfes auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände eine Schneise für die Todesser zu bilden. Das war das Einzigste, was sie machen konnten.

Nächster Morgen – Riddle-Manor

Tom war sehr beunruhigt. Harry hatte sich lange nicht gemeldet, erst mitten in der Nacht und da hatte er sehr müde und erschöpft geklungen. Tom hatte die Verbindung zu Harry weiter geöffnet und bemerkt, wie geschwächt sein Geliebter war. Harry hatte zuviel seiner Kraft darauf verwendet gegen das Veritasserum anzukämpfen.

Tom schaute aus dem Fenster, er stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf Riddle-Manor. Lucius hatte ihn gestern Abend hier her verfrachtet, da er nicht mehr klar denken konnte und am liebsten Hogwarts sofort angegriffen hätte. Und es gab ohnehin nichts mehr zu tun, als zu warten, bis der Morgen graute. Tom hatte sich mit allen Truppenführern beratschlagt. Wobei beratschlagt eher falsch war, er hatte ihnen genauste Anweisungen gegeben. Denn er war der Dunkle Lord. Die Pläne Hogwarts einzunehmen, hatte er schon lange gemacht. Eigentlich seit dem Zeitpunkt, da Sirius Black zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Denn sein Wissen über die Gänge von Hogwarts war sehr nützlich gewesen.

Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen, es war Zeit den Angriff zu starten und Harry und Leon aus den Klauen von Dumbledore zu holen. Tom war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken seine Familie in so einer großen Gefahr zu wissen.

Severus hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Dumbledore den Orden um Hogwarts zusammengezogen hatte. Es würde nun unvermeidlich zum Kampf kommen. Langsam drehte sich der von sorgengequälte, junge Mann vom Fenster weg und ging ins Bad.

15 Minuten später betrat er noch einmal das Schlafzimmer. Er hatte sich verwandelt, nun stand der dunkle Lord da. Man konnte keine Gefühlsregung mehr auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und überzeugte sich von seiner Ausstrahlung. Jetzt würde auch seine engsten Freunde nicht mehr Tom zu ihm sagen, jetzt war er ihr Lord. Lord Voldemort.

Die Kette, die ihn mit Harry verband, lag über dem Umhang. Durch die Kette würden die äußeren Todesser Harry erkennen. Auf Harrys Wunsch hin, wussten nur die Ranghöchsten äußeren Todesser, wer er wirklich war. Wer wirklich der Partner von Lord Voldemort war. Aber keiner der Todesser würde es weiter sagen können, dafür hatten sie gesorgt.

Doch jetzt galt es Harry zu retten. Voldemort apparierte zu seinen Truppen, direkt in das Zelt seines Inneren Stabs.

„Lucius, Bericht!"

„MyLord. Alle Truppen wurden in Position gebracht. Wir haben Hogwarts eingekreist, Sirius, Remus und die Weasley-Zwillinge stehen je mit 10 Mann bereit um auf ihren Befehl hin die Geheimgänge nach Hogwarts frei zu legen. Wir haben die Unterstützung von den meisten alliierten Rassen. Sie werden uns helfen, oder sich neutral verhalten. Das Ministerium ist blockiert. Alle Todesser, die dort arbeiten sind noch dort. Außerdem sind unsere Spione in den Orden zurückgekehrt. Der Orden ist infiltriert. MyLord. Alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

Lucius ging auf die Knie, nachdem er sich seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

„Erhebe dich! Ja, alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit.!"

Lucius sah seinen Meister an. „MyLord wie geht es ihnen, haben sie neue Nachricht von ihrem Partner?"

„Lucius, Harry geht es nicht so gut, er hat zuviel seiner Kraft darauf verwendet das Veritasserum zu bekämpfen. Er ist ein wenig geschwächt, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Zu dumm, dass wir keinen Kontakt zu Draco und den anderen haben. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie weit sie sind. Oder ob sie auch in Gefahr sind. Lucius, wo ist Severus?"

„MyLord, Severus ist vor 2 Stunden bei uns im Lager angekommen. Er hat uns das Protokoll der Ordenssitzung gebracht und eine Liste mit den Bannzaubern, die über Hogwarts liegen. Die Leiter jeder Todessereinheit haben sich zusammengesetzt und beide Dokumente ausgewertet."

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" zischte Voldemort und Lucius zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich war der Meinung, dass wir das alleine hinbekommen. Und ihr euren Schlaf braucht, wegen Harry..."

Tom schaute auf Lucius, der wieder in die Knie gegangen war. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Entschuldige Lucius, natürlich habt ihr das allein hingekommen. Wo ist Severus jetzt?"

„Er ist bei uns geblieben, er hat an Draco das Passwort für das Büro des Schulleiters gegeben, mehr kann er in Hogwarts nicht tun. Er will mit uns kämpfen. Dumbledore würde ihn nur bewachen, auch wenn Dumbledore ihm bis gestern noch vertraut hat..."

„Okay. Dann sind die Kinder jetzt allein?"

„Ja!"

„Ich hoffe ihnen geht es gut. Wo genau ist Severus? Ich würde ihn gerne sprechen."

„Ich werde ihn holen, MyLord."

Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung und Lucius verließ das Zelt, keine 2 Minuten später war er mit Severus zurück.

„MyLord, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" fragte Severus und ging vor Voldemort auf die Knie und küsste den Saum des Umhangs.

„Severus, wie geht es dir? Hat Dumbledore etwas bemerkt? Was hat Dumbledore mit Harry vor? Wie geht es meinem Mann und meinem Sohn?"

„Dumbledore hat nichts bemerkt. Er hat im Orden die Meinung vertreten, Harry würde immer noch auf der Seite des Lichts stehen. Das Veritasserum war zu meinem Bedauern echt, ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Dumbledore Harry etwas anderes einflösst. Aber Harry war durch den Fidela-Zauber geschützt.

Leon geht es, denke ich, ganz gut. Harry hat Leon einen Schlaftrank gegeben, das war vor ungefähr 14 Stunden. Er hat genug Trank um Leon einmal zu wecken und wieder einschlafen zu lassen. Noch ist Leon nicht in Lebensgefahr. Aber es erschien mir sinnvoll den Kleinen in einen magischen Schlaf zu versetzten. Der Käfig in dem Dumbledore Harry gefangen hält, ist nicht gerade groß und die Stangen sind mit einer magischen Hitze versehen..."

„Danke, Severus..."

„MyLord, wenn ich noch etwas sagen dürfte. Harry geht es nicht gut, das Ganze nimmt ihn extrem mit. Wir sollten versuchen, ihn so bald wie möglich da raus zu holen."

„Das denke ich auch. Severus, willst du kämpfen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Okay, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Lucius, Severus ihr seid dafür verantwortlich, dass der Befehl an alle geht: Sobald die Todesser Harry sehen, sollen sie versuchen zu ihm zu kommen. Das Oberste Ziel in dem Fall ist dann Harry sicher hinter unsere Linie zu bringen. Harry, Leon und alle die mit ihm kommen! Ist das klar? Los, bringt den Befehl zu allen Anführern der Truppen. Harry muss mit allen Mitteln geschützt werden!"

„Ja, MyLord!" kam es von Severus und Lucius. Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg und gaben den Befehl an alle weiter.

Tom sichtete noch ein letztes Mal die Pläne um sicher zu gehen dass er nichts übersehen hatte. Dann gab er an die „Geheimgang-Truppe" den Befehl los zu legen.

Eine halbe Stunde nach diesem Befehl trat Voldemort aus dem Zelt und beschwor das Dunkle Mal, langsam stieg es auf und platzierte sich direkt über Hogwarts. Das war ein Zeichen für alle Todesser sich bereit zu halten. Das Dunkle Mal war noch nicht komplett, der Totenkopf schwebte nun über Hogwarts, aber die Schlage fehlte noch. Wenn sie aus der Mundhöhle kommen würde, würden alle Todessertruppen beginnen Hogwarts anzugreifen.

Harry? 

Ja Tom? 

Wie geht es dir? Wo ist Dumbledore? 

Es geht mir gut. Dumbledore sitzt hier und beobachtet mich. Seid ihr breit? 

Ja, das sind wir. Wir legen gleich los. 

Okay. Tom? Tom, egal wie das heute ausgeht. Ich liebe dich. 

Harry, ich liebe dich auch. Pass gut auf dich auf. Draco und die anderen werden versuchen dich da raus zu holen. 

Sei vorsichtig, Tom. Wir brauchen dich noch! 

Harry strich Leon über die schwarzen Haare. Der Junge schlief friedlich auf seinem Schoß. Wie ein kleiner Engel sah Leon aus. Doch Harry wusste, dass er seinen Sohn bald wecken musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er austrocknete. Harry streckte sich leicht, ihm tat der Rücken weh, von dem unbequemen liegen, auf dem Boden und der verkrampften Körperhaltung, die er nun innehatte. Er wollte sich so gerne irgendwo anlehnen, doch das war unmöglich. In der Nacht hatte er sich im Schaf kurz zu schnell gedreht, und war mit seiner Hand an die Stangen gekommen und hatte sich schmerzhaft verbrannt. Seine Hand war noch immer leicht rosa und pochte. Fawkes hatte sie ihm geheilt und Harry war dem Tier sehr dankbar dafür, denn er hatte nicht mehr klar denken können. Sein ganzes Sein war vom Schmerz erfüllt gewesen.

Harry fixierte Dumbledore und wünschte sich, der alte Narr würde qualvoll zu Grunde gehen...

Tom, wie meinst du, würde Dumbledore darauf reagieren, wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde? 

Harry? Was hast du vor? 

Ich will ihm alles heimzahlen, was er mir angetan hat. Und hier im Käfig kann er mir nichts antun. 

Harry, bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes. 

Wenn ich es ihm sage, wenn du mit dem Angriff beginnst, hat er keine Zeit mehr sich mit mir zu beschäftigen, oder? 

Mh... ich weiß nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich... 

Bitte Tom, ich will ihn leiden sehen... 

Harry, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Ich gebe dir noch zwei Minuten. Dann werde ich angreifen. Du kannst tun was du willst. Ich vertraue dir, das weißt du doch oder? 

Danke Tom. Ich werde den Alten jetzt schocken. 

Harry hörte noch wie Tom leicht seufzte, aber er war fest entschlossen Dumbledore jetzt ein wenig zu ärgern. Harry erhob sich im Käfig und legte Leon sorgfältig ins Tuch.

Dumbledore sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Was hast du vor? Ich lass dich nicht mehr raus, wenn du das glaubst."

„Oh, das ist mir bewusst. Aber mein Mann und Leons Vater kommt gleich und ich will bereit sein."

Dumbledore lachte. „Wer sollte das sein?"

Harry schaute den Alten kurz an und sprach dann mit kalter Stimme. „Tom. Tom wird in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen mich hier raus zu holen. Ich hoffe Sie haben nichts dagegen."

„Tom? Du glaubst ein dahergelaufener Tom würde dich hier raus holen?" sagte Dumbledore höhnisch.

„Oh mein Tom ist nicht ein dahergelaufener Tom. Er ist kein anderer als Tom Riddle. Oder Lord Voldemort, falls Sie ihn kennen..." Harry grinste Dumbledore an und sah fasziniert zu wie dieser immer blasser wurde.

„Du lügst. Voldemort würde dich töten."

„Wenn sie meinen... Wir können es ja drauf ankommen lassen."

Noch bevor Dumbledore etwas sagen oder tun konnte brach draußen großer Lärm los. Die Schlange war im Totenkopf erschienen und das war das Zeichen für alle Truppen loszubrechen.

„Im übrigen Dumbledore, ich an Ihrer Stelle würde anfangen mich zu verteidigen, sonst machst du es meinem Ehemann noch leichter... nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte..."

„Ich habe dich als Geisel... und hier her wird keiner kommen, der das Passwort nicht kennt... Denn das Büro des Schulleiters ist nur dem rechtmäßigen Schulleiter zugänglich. Selbst wenn Tom das Unmögliche gelingen würde Hogwarts einzunehmen, würde es weder dir noch deinem Sohn etwas bringen. Du bist und bleibst mein Eigentum..."

Harry sah Dumbledore kalt an, doch innerlich schwand seine Hoffnung hier jemals raus zu kommen und Tom noch einmal zu sehen. Aber Dumbledore würde er diese Verzweiflung niemals zeigen.

„Das werden wir sehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich bin niemandes Eigentum, schlagen sie sich das aus dem Kopf!"

Dumbledore schaute Harry noch einmal wuterfüllt an, dann verschwand er aus seinem Büro um den Orden zu leiten und Voldemort entgegen zu treten.

Tom, Dumbledore weiß es nun. Er ist auf dem Weg zu seinem Orden. Pass auf dich auf. 

Werde ich. Gib du auf dich Acht. 

Die Todesser griffen von allen Seiten an und begannen den Schutz, der um Hogwarts lag zu brechen. Sirius und die Zwillinge hatten die ersten Geheimgänge frei gelegt, so dass sich einige Todesser durch diese Gänge in das Innere des Schlosses begeben konnten. Es ging so schnell, da Draco einige Schüler beauftragt hatte, die Geheimgänge vom Inneren des Schlosses frei zu legen. Die beiden Truppen hatten somit aufeinander zugearbeitet.

Dumbledore hatte unterdessen in der Schule alle Schüler in die Große Halle gerufen. Die Truppen von Draco waren natürlich dem Ruf des Schulleiters gefolgt. Alle drei Tische waren voll besetzt, Slytherin war leer. Die Schüler, die von Slytherin noch da waren, hielten sich versteckt, da sie nicht wussten, was Dumbledore mit ihnen tun würde.

Dumbledore entging die Tatsache nicht, dass Slytherin nicht anwesend war. Aber er wusste, dass die Schüler das Schloss verlassen hatten. Er war schließlich der Schulleiter, und es gab wenig, was er nicht mitbekam.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Wie ich schon sagte, hat sich Harry Potter auf den Weg gemacht Voldemort zu besiegen. Wie es scheint, war er nicht erfolgreich. Voldemort greift gegenwärtig die Schule an. Ich bitte die, die breit sind für die Seite des Lichts und die Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen, nun mit mir und meinem Orden Hogwarts zu verteidigen. Ich denke, das wäre auch in Harrys Sinne. Die anderen, können sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückziehen. Es ist alles veranlasst worden, dass sie so gut es geht gesichert sind."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und verließ die Halle. Es war dem Schulleiter egal, wie verstört vor allem die jüngeren Schüler waren. Er wollte nur viele Schüler für den Kampf gewinnen und er war sich sicher, dass viele ihm folgen würden. Und er sollte Recht behalten, die meisten Schüler folgten ihm. Nur vereinzelt kehrten Schüler in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, diese Schüler waren meist aus den unteren Jahrgängen, somit kein großer Verlust, da sie vom Kampf sowieso keine Ahnung hatten. Es gab aber auch eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern, bestehend aus Mitglieder jeden Hauses, die sich auf machten in die Kerker zu den Slytherins, die Hogwarts nicht verlassen hatte.

Kaum war diese Gruppe bei den Slytherins angelangt, teilten sie sich neu auf und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte. Einige würden so tun, als ob sie hinter Dumbledore standen und während des Kampfes versuchen den Todesser zu helfen...

Eine kleine Gruppe machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Büro des Schulleiters. Sie würden versuchen Harry irgendwie da raus zu bekommen.

Hermine schaute dabei ständig auf die Karte. Aber es befand sich keiner in den Gängen, die meisten waren draußen vor den Toren Hogwarts und kämpften gegen die Todesser.

„Severus ist bei Tom, er will kämpfen und kann hier ohnehin nichts mehr für uns oder Harry tun. Er hat uns aber noch das Passwort da gelassen. Hoffen wir mal, dass Dumbledore es nicht geändert hat, sonst haben wir wohl ein ernsthaftes Problem. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass uns Harrys Karte da weiter helfen kann... Das Büro des Schulleiters unterliegt einem besonderen Schutz... hab ich glaub in Eine Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen." Sagte Draco während sie fast schon zum Büro von Dumbledore rannten.

Ohne Zwischenfälle gelangten sie zum Büro. Ginny, Neville, Pansy und Milli positionierten sich im Gang vor dem Wasserspeier. Während die anderen, Dank Severus Hilfe, den Wasserspeier mit einen „Schoko Eclair" öffneten und die Wendeltreppe nach oben stiegen. Die Gruppe erreichte die Bürotür, doch die ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Verdammt. Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Die Tür ist gesichert."

„Wie gesichert?"

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an unser fünftes Jahr, wo Umbridge die Schulleitung übernommen hat? Sie kam auch nicht ins Büro... Auf der Tür muss wohl irgendein Zauber liegen. Hat jemand eine Idee?" erklärte Hermine.

Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Beherzt versuchte Draco einen Alohomora, doch der ging schief. Die Tür war immer noch verschlossen.

„Mist, Leute hat keiner eine Idee? Irgendwie muss es doch zu schaffen sein, diese Tür auf zu bekommen. Das kann doch nicht sein." Grummelte Draco vor sich hin.

„Meint ihr mit einem Schwarzmagischen Spruch kommen wir weiter? Oder so was in der Art?" fragte Kevin unsicher, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass man in Hogwarts irgendwo mit schwarzer Magie weiter kam.

„Es kann sein, ein Versuch ist es doch Wert. Vielleicht fällt uns sonst noch was ein. Also lasst uns mal anfangen." Sagte Blaise und begann die verschiedensten Sprüche erfolglos an der Tür zu testen.

Nach einigen Flüchen später gaben sie frustriert auf.

„Leute eine Frage. Magie scheint nicht zu helfen. Was wäre, wenn wir einfach mal auf Muggelart denken? Was würden die Muggel jetzt tun?" fragte Martin und schaute auf die Tür.

Hermine schaute Martin nachdenklich an, doch dann nickte sie. „Das ist ein guter Ansatz. Ich denke, sie würden versuchen die Tür mit Gewalt aufzumachen." Sagte Hermine langsam.

Draco nickte. „Das könnte in der Tat gehen. Aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Gut, Hermine was schlägst du vor?"

Hermine fuhr sich durch ihre Haare und zog eine Haarnadel daraus hervor.

„Hermine, vergiss das, das ist zu schwer. Fred und George wüssten wohl, was zu tun wäre, aber ich bezweifele, dass einer von uns das kann."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Ron, das wollte ich gar nicht versuchen. Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir die Nadel verwandeln und dann die Tür damit einrammen..."

Alle nickten und sie traten zurück um Platz zu machen. Hermine ließ die Nadel wachsen und verwandelte sie dann in eine stabile Eisenstange.

„So, Jungs euer Part..."

Sofort machten sich die Jungs daran mit der Eisenstange im Rhythmus auf die Tür einzuschlagen.

„Es klappt. Schaut mal, die Tür ist schon ganz eingedrückt und die Wand hat Risse..." Es stimmte tiefe Risse zogen sich durch die Wand, doch noch gab die Tür nicht nach, sie war immer noch verschlossen...

Harry schreckte hoch, als er die lauten Stoßgeräusche an der Tür vernahm. Besorgt drückte er Leon näher an sich. Er hoffte, dass es sich um Ron und die anderen handelte.

Fawkes flatterte von der Stange und setzte sich auf Harrys Käfig. Ihm schien das der Zauber, der auf den Stäben lag nichts auszumachen. Vergnügt begann er ein Lied zu trällern. Das Lied wirkte sehr beruhigend. Und Harry lauschte entspannt dem Gesang. Er ließ seinen Blick durchs Büro schweifen und sah, dass alle Gemälde an der Wand eingeschlafen waren.

„Danke Fawkes. So können sie nicht petzen gehen. Du bist wirklich ein besonderer Phönix." Flüsterte Harry leise.

Fawkes neigte leicht den Kopf, dann umhüllte ihn ein Goldenes Licht. Harry hörte ein leises Klick und dann ein lautes Krachen.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei landeten Kevin, Blaise, Martin und Draco im Büro. Die Eisenstange fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Harry schaute auf Fawkes der wieder den Kopf leicht neigte und zu seiner Stange zurückflog. Der Schwarzhaarige verstand. Fawkes hatte die Tür entsichert und somit für seine Freunde den Weg frei gemacht zu ihm zu gelangen.

„Harry!" rief Hermine und rannte auf den Käfig zu.

„Hermine! Achtung!" doch es war zu spät, Hermine hatte die Gitterstäbe berührt und hielt sich jetzt die verbrannte Hand. Ein beißender Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft.

Sofort war Ron bei Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm. Achtete aber darauf, dass er Hermines verletzte Hand von ihr weg drückte, da sie instinktiv versuchte die Hand zu schützen. Dean schaute sich vorsichtig die Hand an, während Hermine immer wieder vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Alle schauten voller Entsetzen auf Hermines Hand, die begann große Brandblasen zu werfen.

„Leute, ihr dürft den Käfig nicht berühren, sonst passiert das was Hermine passiert ist." sagte Harry leise. Ihm war es langsam zuviel. Er wusste, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand und langsam stieg Panik in ihm hoch.

Harry sank in sich zusammen er zog Leon näher an sich gedrückt und wippte leicht vor und zurück. Er versuchte alles, was um ihn rum war zu vergessen. Den Käfig. Deans und Dracos verzweifelte Versuche Hermines Hand zu heilen. Und am meisten wollte er den Krieg vergessen, der um Hogwarts rum tobte und den Lärm, den er verursachte. Man hörte Schreie, Flehen, und metallischen Lärm, der sich nach Schwertkampf anhörte.

Tom? Tom hörst du mich? 

Ja, Harry was ist los? 

Draco ist bei mir. 

Das ist gut... Ich hab keine Zeit zum Reden. Ich stecke mitten im Kampf. Argh.. 

Tom? 

Doch Tom antworte nicht mehr. Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als ob ihm etwas fehlte. Verzweifelt rief er immer wieder nach Tom, doch dann ließ er es. Da Tom vielleicht einfach nur keine Zeit hatte ihm zu antworten. Dennoch war er beunruhigt.

Verängstigt drückte Harry Leon noch näher an sich.

Kevin und Martin hatten sich im Büro umgesehen, sie suchten etwas, womit sie Harry aus dem Käfig holen konnten. Kevin war sehr besorgt um den jüngeren Gryffindor. Er hatte die Angst in den grünen Augen gesehen und die Tatsache, dass Blaise verzweifelt versuchte an Harry ran zu kommen und Harry drauf überhaupt nicht reagierte, machte es nicht leichter.

„Martin, verdammt, wir müssen Harry da raus holen... Umso länger er da drin bleibt, umso schlechter ist es für ihn..."

„Kevin, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal. Wir werden Harry da raus holen, irgendwie... Aber es wäre einfacher, wenn er mit uns sprechen würde. Wenn er uns sagen würde, nach was wir suchen sollen."

„Martin, jetzt sei nicht so grob. Siehst du nicht, dass Harry unter Schock steht."

„Aber er ist der Junge der lebt."

Kevin sah Martin böse an. „Vielleicht nennt man ihn so. Aber glaub mir Harry ist nicht anders als du oder ich. Er hat Angst. Und die Tatsache, dass er Leon bei sich hat, macht es nicht besser. Ich wollte dich in seiner Lage sehen..."

„Ich wäre mit Sicherheit nicht so jämmerlich."

„Sag mal Martin, wenn du Harry so sehr hasst, warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ich bin hier, weil ich weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort vertraue. Ich bin nur wegen dir hier. Ich will auf dich aufpassen und dir helfen."

„Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann hilf mir suchen. Und lass Harry in Ruhe."

Martin nickte leicht.

„Harry, Harry komm, schau mich an. Wir sind hier... Harry wir brauchen dich und deine Hilfe, damit wir dich da raus holen können... Los, mach schon Harry, hilf uns. Wir sind hier nicht sicher. Wer weiß, wann hier jemand auftaucht..." Blaise war am Ende mit seinen Nerven.

Der ganze Lärm machte ihn nervös. Hermine wimmerte und heulte, während Draco und Dean versuchten ihr zu helfen und Ron sie beruhigte. Kevin stritt mit Martin und das nicht gerade leise.

„Harry, bitte!" schrie Blaise verzweifelt Harry an. Harry ruckte mit dem Kopf nach oben und blickte auf Blaise. Zuerst kam es Blaise so vor, als würde Harry ihn gar nicht richtig erkennen, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick. „Harry, wie kann man dich da raus hohlen?" fragte Blaise schnell, da er Angst hatte Harry könnte wieder in seinen anfänglichen Zustand fallen.

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Severus hatte einen Schlüssel... ich glaube, er liegt irgendwo auf dem Schreibtisch. Harry wand seinen Blick zu Hermine.

„Draco bitte, versetz Hermine in einen kurzen Schlaf." Sagte Harry. Draco nickte leicht und sprach einen leichten Schlafzauber auf Hermine aus. Sie sank in Rons Armen zusammen und endlich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtsmuskeln wieder, die sie aus Schmerz krampfhaft verzogen hatte.

Bevor Draco oder sonst wer fragen konnte, warum Harry wollte, dass Hermine schlief, rief Martin: „Ich hab den Schlüssel!"

Schnell sprang er zum Käfig und schloss ihn auf, ohne jedoch die Tür oder die Stangen zu berühren. Als die Tür offen war, drehte Martin den Schlüssel so, dass er mit seiner Hilfe die Tür aufziehen konnte.

Harry kletterte schnell aus dem Käfig raus. Befreit atmete er auf. „Danke Martin." Sagte er und ging zu Hermine rüber.

„Harry, es wirkt nichts." Sagte Dean leise.

„Ich weiß. Der Käfig absorbiert jede Art von Magie. Auch nachwirkend. Schau." Harry zeigte Dean seine verletzte Hand. „Selbst Fawkes kann es nicht ganz heilen."

„Was sollen wir mit ihr jetzt tun?" fragte Ron verzweifelt.

Harry schaute zu Fawkes hoch. „Bitte Fawkes heil Hermines Hand, so wie du meine geheilt hast. Bitte." Der Phönix plusterte sein Gefieder auf. Harry ging zu ihm rüber und streckte seine Hand nach dem Tier aus. „Bitte. Sie kann doch nichts dafür."

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief und schaute Harry in die Augen, dann ließ er ein Krächzen von sich hören und kam ein Stückchen näher und schmiegte sich in die ausgestreckte Hand von Harry. Sanft strich der Junge der lebt dem Tier über den Kopf, dann nickte er leicht, als ob er den Phönix verstanden hätte.

„Würdet ihr bitte von Hermine weg gehen?" es war weniger eine Frage als ein Befehl, aller gehorchten und traten von Hermine weg, die auf den Boden sank und versuchte ihre Hand zu schützen. Der Phönix erhob sich und flatterte zu der Gryffindor.

„Hermine, bitte streck deine Hand aus." sprach Harry Hermine an, doch sie reagierte nicht. „Hermine, deine Hand!" sprach Harry erneut aber mit einer eisigen Stimme, so dass es allen Beteiligten kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Hermine gehorchte, da sie von der kalten Stimme so erschreckt war und kurz ihren Schmerz vergaß. Fawkes nutzte diese Gelegenheit und begann er ein Lied zu trällern während er große Tränen auf Hermines Hand fallen ließ. Alle schauten gebannt auf das Tier und die Verbrennung, die langsam verheilte.

Von dem Gesang des Phönix angelockt kamen Ginny, Neville, Milli und Pansy ins Büro gelaufen. Seamus der an der Tür stand löste sich aus seiner starre und verschwand nach unten.

Harry riss sich von dem Bild los und versuchte erneut noch einmal Kontakt zu seinem Ehemann aufzunehmen, doch er kam nicht zu Tom durch. Es war als ob jemand das Band zwischen ihnen getrennt hatte. Sollte Tom etwas passiert sein? Sollte es möglich sein, dass Tom womöglich gar nicht mehr lebte?

Verzweifelt schaute Harry aus dem Fenster, doch erkennen konnte er nicht wirklich was. Überall folgen Flüche durch die Luft. Eine eiskalte Hand streckte sich nach Harrys Herz aus und Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Konnte es sein, dass er schon wieder seine Familie verloren hatte?

Harrys Blick senkte sich auf seinen Sohn. Nein, er hatte seine Familie nicht verloren. Er hatte Leon. Mit einem sicheren Griff in seine Tasche holte Harry den Gegentrank für Leon und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Behutsam begann er Leon den Trank einzuflössen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, dass Fawkes immer noch Hermine behandelte, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Es würde noch ein paar Minuten Dauern, bis der Phönix mit der Prozedur fertig war. Ron kniete neben Hermine und strich ihr über die Haare und beruhigte sie.

Besorgt nahm er zu Kenntnis, dass die Wachposten jetzt auch zu ihnen gestoßen waren. Nur Seamus fehlte, er war an der Tür positioniert gewesen. Aber um das konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Jetzt war es wichtig, dass Leon wieder aufwachte. Draco gab Kevin und Martin den Befehl nach unten zu gehen und Wache zu schieben.

Blaise kamen langsam zu ihm rüber, mit Milli im Schlepptau. Pansy stand bei Ginny und hielt sie tröstend im Arm, während Neville Dean half bei der Sichtung von Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Denn es war wichtig, dass sie für nach den Krieg Beweise für Dumbledores Machenschaften hatten. Beweise, die auch Dumbledores Anhänger anerkennen mussten.

„Harry wie geht es dir und Leon?" fragte Blaise und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

„Uns geht es gut. Denke ich mal. Wir müssen jetzt nur hier raus." Sagte Harry, der jetzt niemand verrückt machen wollte indem er ihm erzählte, dass er keine Verbindung mehr zu Tom hatte.

„Hast du Tom Bescheid gegeben?" fragte Blaise. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch er blinzelte sie schnell weg und nickte langsam. Aber Blaise hatte sie gesehen und er konnte gut eins und eins zusammen zählen. Und das was dabei rauskam war nicht gut.

Wenn Harry keinen Kontakt mehr zu Tom hatte, dann konnte das fast nur noch heißen, dass Tom etwas passiert sein musste. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass Harry nun der Anführer der Dunklen Seite war. Und hier in Hogwarts gefangen gehalten wurde. Es war umso wichtiger Harry aus dem Schloss zu bringen, als jemals zuvor. Harry musste schlimmsten Falls die Truppen der Dunklen Seite in den Krieg führen, da er der Nachfolger von Tom war.

„Wir müssen hier raus. Und das so schnell wie möglich." Sagte Blaise ernst.

„Blaise, jetzt mach mal halblang. Wir dürfen jetzt nichts überstürzen. Wenn wir jetzt kopflos durchs Schloss laufen, dann ist weder uns, Harry oder Tom geholfen. Da Dumbledore uns erwischen wird. Er ist mit dem Schloss verbunden. Er weiß, was hier vor sich geht." Sagte Milli und schaute nachdenklich auf Leon, der immer noch nicht aufgewacht war. „Außerdem ist es fürs erste einmal wichtig, dass Leon wieder wach wird und Harry zu Kräften kommt." Mit diesen Worten richtete sie auf den Tisch vor ihr den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch und sofort erschienen belegte Brote und Limonade.

„Danke Milli." Sagte Harry und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ich denke, du hast Recht. Kopflos dürfen wir hier nicht rumlaufen. Aber wir müssen so schnell es geht nach draußen zu Tom und den Todessern. Sie brauchen uns. Sie müssen wissen, dass wir in Sicherheit sind. Blaise geh und hol alle hier hoch. Wir können auch über die Karte kontrollieren, wenn jemand kommt. Und ich bin mir fast sicher, das Fawkes uns helfen wird. Er wird uns beschützen."

Blaise widersprach nicht, denn er war sich bewusst, dass Harry nur zu genau wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Sie hatten so gut wie jeden Fall durchgeplant. Was ist, wenn einer von den Drei streben sollte. Es war abgemacht, dass der andere weiter machen würde und den Tod rächen.

Kaum waren alle Mitglieder der Befreiungstruppe im Büro erhob sich Fawkes in die Lüfte, Hermines Hand war zwar noch rosa aber sie schmerzte nicht mehr. Als sich das schöne Tier auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte gab es einen krächzenden Laut von sich und die Tür des Büros sprang wieder in die Angeln und verschloss sich. Erschrocken drehten sich alle zur Tür.

„Ich denke, wir sind jetzt hier drin sicher." Murmelte Harry, der jetzt sanft über Leons Wangen strich und versuchte ihn so aufzuwecken. Draco blickte kurz auf Harry und übernahm dann wieder die Führung.

„Leute, ich denke, wir müssen und sollten so schnell wie hier raus. Ich will hier keine Minute länger bleiben, als es nötig ist. Hermine und Ron werden mit der Karte überwachen, ob sich jemand nähert. Dean, Seamus, Pansy, Ginny und Neville ihr sucht hier nach Beweise für Dumbledores Taten. Martin, Kevin und ich werden versuchen einen Fluchtplan zu entwerfen. Und Blaise, du kümmerst dich um Harry und Leon." Gab Draco seine Anweisungen. Keiner widersprach dem und jeder machte sich an die Arbeit, denn jedem war bewusst, dass es Ernst war. Sie spielten mit ihrem Leben.

Harry nickte Draco dankbar zu, dass er ihm Blaise zugeteilt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm Harry Leon aus dem Tuch und richtete ihn auf und sprach mit seinem Sohn. Es tat ihm im Herz weh, Leon so zu sehen. So war er ihn gar nicht gewohnt. Langsam kam Leon wieder zu sich, doch er gähnte nur herzhaft und wollte am liebsten wieder einschlafen, was sein Dad nicht zulassen wollte.

Blaise hatte inzwischen aus der Tasche, die Draco mitgenommen hatte ein Fläschchen geholt und war dabei es aufzuwärmen. Es war nur Tee, aber er wusste, wie wichtig es jetzt war, dass der Kleine etwas Flüssiges zu sich nahm.

Als der Tee lauwarm war, reichte er ihn an Harry. Dieser steckte Leon den Sauger in den Mund und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wangen des Kleinen um ihn wach zu halten und zum trinken zu animieren.

Ganz allmählich begann Leon zu trinken und wurde mit jedem Schluck gieriger.

„Harry, was ist mit Tom?" flüsterte Blaise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Verbindung, sie ist weg. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr erreichen oder hören..." sagte Harry ebenso leise.

„Meinst du er ist tot?"

Harry sah Blaise nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es könnte sein. Ich spüre ihn nicht mehr. Sonst war da immer was. Aber vielleicht hat das alles eine andere Erklärung..."

„Harry, du weißt, was du tun musst, sollte Tom was passiert sein?" fragte Blaise. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl mit Harry das zu reden, da er selbst hoffte, dass Tom nicht tot war. Aber dass Harry Tom nicht mehr spürte, war kein sonderlich gutes Zeichen.

„Ja ich weiß es und ich werde es tun. Aber erst, wenn ich weiß, dass Tom wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage ist den Krieg selbst zu beenden. Bitte Blaise, nimm mir nicht meine Hoffnung."

Blaise nickte nur und legte einen Arm um Harry. „Harry, es wird ihm schon nichts passiert sein. Aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du dir bewusst bist, wer du bist und was du für eine Aufgabe hast..."

Harry nickte und widmete sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Der das Fläschchen nun schon selbst hielt und versuchte Blaise mit seinen Füßchen zu treten, da dieser seiner Meinung nach viel zu nah bei seinem Dad war.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld

Lord Voldemort stand am Rande des Feldes weit hinter seinen Todesser und betrachtete das Bemühen seiner Männer. Sie kamen ganz gut voran. Aber um Harry machte er sich Sorgen. Der Junge hatte wirklich Dumbledore eingeweiht. Und noch immer war Harry dort oben im Büro des Alten.

Plötzlich flimmerte ein bläuliches Licht auf und eine Hülle, die Hogwarts umgab war zu erkennen, die dann plötzlich verschwand. Der Schutzwall um Hogwarts war gebrochen. Zumindest ein Hauptteil der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Doch dann geschah etwas unvorhergesehenes, rote Funken stiegen in die Luft. Der dunkle Lord schaute nachdenklich auf diese Funken. Keine drei Minuten später kam ein Bote und warf sich vor ihm auf den Boden.

„MyLord, schlechte Neuigkeiten. Auroren nähern sich von Hogsmeade."

„Verdammt. Sofort das dritte Regiment abziehen und vor die Todesser stellen die Hogwarts auf der Seite von Hogsmeade angreifen. Der Angriff auf Hogwarts darf nicht abnehmen." Kalt gab er diesen Befehl und sofort eilte der Bote davon.

Lucius stellte sich neben seinen Lord. „MyLord auch ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten, unsere Leute aus dem Ministerium melden, dass der Minister alles was er an Truppen zu Verfügung hat, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts geschickt. Sie sind in etwa 10 Minuten zu erwarten."

Voldemort gab ein Seufzen von sich. „Lucius, wie ist unsere Lage?"

„MyLord es steht fünfzig zu fünfzig. Den Berechnungen nach wird es auf einen Mann gegen Mann Kampf rauslaufen. Zahlenmäßiger Gleichstand."

„Wie steht es um die Familien, die wir schützen?"

„Sie sind alle in Sicherheit. Genügend Leute wurden abgestellt, die sie beschützen. Es gab für diese Aufgabe sehr viele Freiwillige. Besonders Junge Väter und Mütter haben diese Aufgabe übernommen."

„Das ist gut. Lucius, wie schätzt du unsere Lage?"

„Ich denke, eine Stunde können wir die Oberhand behalten, doch dann wird es kritisch. Wenn Dumbledore noch mehr Verstärkung bekommt, sieht es für uns schlecht aus. Hoffen wir, dass Harry in der nächsten Stunde in Sicherheit gebracht sein wird, damit wir uns zurückziehen können."

Der dunkle Lord erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, genau das hatte er sich auch ausgerechnet. Es hing alles am seidenen Faden.

„MyLord, wie geht es Harry? Ist Draco schon bei ihm?"

„Noch nicht. Leider."

Plötzlich spitzte sich die Lage zu. Dumbledore hatte seinen Ordne neu formiert und einen vernichtenden Schlag auf das 7 Regiment geführt. Sofort waren Todesser nachgerückt, doch der Verlust war vernichtend gewesen.

„MyLord. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass der Innere Kreis auch hilft." Voldemort nickte nur und Lucius zog sich zurück, um zu dem inneren Kreis zu stoßen. Der sich ganz in der Nähe vom See bereithielt, sicher hinter einen magischen Schutzschild.

Es war nicht nötig dass sie miteinander sprachen, jeder wollte kämpfen. Doch bevor sie losschlagen konnten, trat Voldemort von hinten zu ihnen und stellte sich dazu. Verwundert blickten einige ihren Meister an. Doch dieser nickte nur und so begaben sie sich in das Kampfgetümmel.

Tom duellierte sich mit einem Auror, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte nach Hogwarts durchzukommen. Dass der Auror da war, bedeutete, dass es eine weitere Niederlage gegeben hatte. Tom war mehr als nur besorgt, doch mitten im Kampf hörte er Harrys Stimme, die ihm verkündete, dass er endlich befreit war.

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit zu Antworten als ihn ein mächtiger Fluch traf...

TBC

A/N.: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Jetzt kommt voraussichtlich noch ein Kapitel und dann ist diese FF zu ende. schnief ich will nicht dass sie aufhört, aber ich habe absolut keine Zeit mehr zum Schreiben. Und da mit dem nächsten Kapi laut meinem Plott die Geschichte aus ist... trifft es sich recht gut.

Wann genau ich es geschafft habe das nächste Kapi zu schreiben weiß ich noch nicht. Aber mein Ziel ist es, es ende Oktober, Anfang November fertig zu haben...

So jetzt seid ihr dran, wenn ihr Lust habt etwas zu sagen...

Eure Vicky


	51. das letzte Kapi

Hallo erst mal

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat... ich wollte wirklich schon viel früher fertig sein...

Ich danke allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben, besonders den Leuten, die eigentlich stumme Leser bleiben wollten...

Das Kapi ist von Kiki1966d und ShadowRiddle gebetat worden... **den beiden dankt**

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim letzten kapi... ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn es nicht gerade vickysnape-typisch ist lacht

Kapitel 50

Leon hatte nun genug getrunken und stieß Harrys Hand, die das Fläschchen hielt, von sich. Müde rieb sich der Kleine die Augen, dann setzte er sich auf, wobei er sich an Harrys Umhang hochzog.

„Dada?" quakte Leon munter, dann zeigte er zu dem Blonden Slytherin. „Leon Dtracko gehen." Harry drehte Leon schnell um und setze ihn auf seinen Schoß, dann beugte er sich runter zu seinem Sohn.

„Draco hat gerade keine Zeit. Du musst mit Blaise und mir vorlieb nehmen."

„Dtraco gehen!" Leon blieb stur und versuchte sich von seinem Dad weg zu kommen.

Blaise schaute auf den kleinen Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn. Leon gewann, er entkam seinem Dad und krabbelte Richtung Draco, der gerade aufmerksam über Hermines Schulter auf die Karte schaute.

„Verdammt siehst du das?" Entgeistert schauten alle gebannt auf die Karte. „Wir müssen hier weg! Das Büro ist nicht mehr sicher. Wenn wir hier zu lange bleiben, werden sie uns umzingeln und wir kommen hier nicht mehr raus. Die Fenster sind gesichert, dadurch können wir nicht entkommen."

Leon hatte sein selbsternanntes Ziel erreicht und zog an Dracos Hosenbein. Ohne auf den Kleinen zu achten, hob Draco ihn hoch und hielt ihn fest.

„Dtraco, Leon will spieln!" forderte Leon sein Recht, doch Draco reagierte immer noch nicht, zu entsetzt war er von dem was er auf der Karte. Die Schülergruppen, die versucht hatten die Geheimgänge frei zu legen waren alle von Ordensmitglieder umstellt. Es sah nicht gut aus. Zumal die Todesser, die unter der Führung der Zwillinge und Sirius Black fast die Gänge freigelegt hatten und demnächst direkt in die Fänge des Ordens laufen würden.

Doch das war bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste. Draußen auf dem Schlossgelände sah es nicht gut aus für Tom und seine Anhänger. Sie wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt und von Hogsmeade aus griffen Auroren die Todesser von hinten her an. Todesser die auf dieser Seite kämpften verschwanden, und es war davon auszugehen, dass Tode auf der Karte nicht zu erkennen waren.

„Leon spielen." Leon war mehr als nur beleidigt. Alle ignorierten ihn. Auch sein Dad und Blaise schauten jetzt auf das Stück Papier. Trotzig riss Leon an den blonden Haaren seines Patenonkels.

„Aua. Leon lass das bitte." Durch den plötzlichen Schmerz aufgeschreckt nahm Draco den kleinen Quälgeist auf seinem Arm wahr. Doch Leon war beleidigt und riss weiter an den Haaren.

„Leon, lass das!" sagte Draco und versuchte mit einer Hand die kleinen Finger zu lösen. Doch Leon riss weiter daran. Blaise kam seinem Geliebten zu Hilfe und löste die Fingerchen und nahm Leon an sich. Dieser quakte beleidigt auf doch dann klammerte er sich an Blaise. „Dtraco böse. Dtraco Leon nicht mag."

„Doch Leon Draco hat dich lieb. Aber wir haben ein Problem. Dein Daddy ist in Gefahr." Versuchte Blaise Leon zu erklären. Draco rieb sich den Kopf und kam jetzt zu Leon und gab ihn einen Kuss.

„Leon, ich hab dich lieb, nur jetzt ist keine Zeit zum spielen. Wir müssen hier raus und zu deinem Daddy. Du willst doch deinen Daddy sehen, oder?"

Leon nickte eifrig. „Daddy gehen. Dad, Daddy gehen?"

Harry nahm sich seinen Sohn wieder an, er konnte nicht mit ansehen wie Sirius in die Falle ging. Außerdem konnte er in dem ganzen Punktegewühl außerhalb des Schlosses nicht wirklich Toms Punkt ausmachen, was ihn sehr beunruhigte.

„Ja, Leon wir gehen jetzt zu deinem Dad."

Harry drückte Leon an sich, dann straffte er sich und sprach ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Leute, wir können hier, so sicher dieser Ort auch sein mag, nicht bleiben. Sollte Tom eine Niederlage erleiden, dann dürfen wir nicht im Schloss sein. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was der Orden mit uns macht, wenn er uns findet. Hat jemand eine Idee, wie wir hier rauskommen können?"

Alle standen nun um Harry rum.

„Ich denke, wir kommen relativ sicher durch Hogwarts, mit der Karte. Aber draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld... Ich weiß nicht wie wir da sicher durchkommen sollen..." sagte Martin und wirkte nervös.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal durch Hogwarts kommen... Für draußen denke ich können wir uns alle unter einem Schildzauber schützen. Und ich denke, da muss dann jeder mehr oder weniger selbst durch."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen." Sagte Blaise und warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Fawkes, würdest du uns bitte nach draußen lassen?" sprach Harry zu dem wunderschönen Tier. Dieses nickte nur und die Tür entriegelte sich. Schnell gingen die Schüler über die Wendeltreppe nach draußen. Sie hatten sich sofort um Harry rum formiert, so dass Harry mit Leon in der Mitte ging.

Leon klammerte sich an seinen Dad, er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Vertrauensvoll legte er den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Dads und blinzelte rüber zu Draco.

Harry lief mit Leon, der sich an seine Schulter kuschelte, so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, er trieb die kleine Gruppe regelrecht an. Von draußen konnte er schon den Kampfeslärm hören, der durch die teilweise zerbrochenen Fenster drang. Hogwarts war mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Dabei war das eigentlich kein Wunder, kämpften nicht schon seit Stunden die Weiße und die Schwarze Seite gegeneinander?

Irgendwie hatte Harry gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, als er Tom mitteilte, dass Dumbledore ihn sehen wollte, doch dass es nun wirklich so gekommen war, war immer noch wie in einem Traum, es konnte einfach nicht wirklich sein.

Jetzt hoffte er nur dass alles gut werden würde. Er konnte einfach keinen Kontakt mehr zu Tom aufbauen. Harry machte sich deswegen große Sorgen. Konnte es sein, dass Tom gefallen war? Auf dem Plan hatte er ihn nicht sehen können. Würde er es schaffen Toms Platz einzunehmen. War er stark genug die Dunkle Seite zu führen?

Umso näher die Gruppe der Eingangshalle kam umso lauter wurde der Kriegslärm und umso nervöser wurde jeder einzelne. Ein paar Mal mussten sie einen anderen Gang nehmen damit sie, ohne von jemand gesehen zu werden, durch Hogwarts kamen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen stoppte Harry die Gruppe.

„So bis hier her hat uns die Karte geholfen, doch jetzt müssen wir uns selbst verteidigen. Das Schloss kann uns nicht mehr schützen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass da draußen nur so die Todesflüche umherfliegen. Von beiden Seiten."

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Hier sind wir nicht sicher. Die Truppen im Schloss sind wieder in Bewegung und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie hier her kommen. Außerdem kann sich Dumbledore jeder Zeit hierher zurückziehen." Sagte Draco.

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber lass uns kurz überlegen. Es muss doch etwas geben, dass uns alle ein wenig schützt. Ein Protego, der uns alle einschließt. Blaise oder Hermine einer von euch hat mir mal davon erzählt...Oder vielleicht war es auch Tom. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern..." grummelte Harry und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Harry, ich weiß was du meinst... Es müsste gehen. Zumindest haben wir einen kleinen Schutz da draußen und nicht jeder Fluch wird uns gleich schaden. Aber wir dürfen nicht leichtsinnig werden, denn der Protego wird nicht lange sehr stabil sein." Mahnte Blaise und blickte alle ernst an. Alle nickten betroffen. Dann fuhr Blaise fort.

„Dazu müssen wir einen Kreis bilden. Harry du bist der Stärkste von uns. Du sprichst den Zauber. Der Zauber bleibt solange aufrecht, bis du fällst, da du den Schutzbann bündelst. Und ich denke wir sind uns alle einige, dass das wichtigste ist, dass du sicher zu unseren Leuten kommst." Blaise hob die Hand, da Harry wiedersprechen wollte.

„Das wichtigste ist, dass wir uns nicht aufhalten lassen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kreuzfeuer der Flüche raus. Aber denk dran, sollte einer von uns fallen, lauft weiter. Unser Ziel ist es hinter die Linie von Tom zu kommen. Harry muss dahin gelangen. Wenn einer von uns fällt oder aus dem Bannkreis rauskommt muss er alleine durchkommen. Egal wie schwer das ist, denn jeder Verlust eines Mitgliedes im Bannkreis wird uns alle Schwächen!" Blaise beendete seinen Vortrag und schaute besonders die Pärchen eindringlich an. Er selbst wusste, dass er Draco für das Wohl der Gruppe opfern musste, sollte er aus dem Bannkreis geraten und sein Herz schmerzte bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Blaise, ich erinnere mich. Gut, ich denke ich weiß noch wie er funktioniert. Ich werde ihn sprechen. Blaise bitte stell uns richtig auf." Blaise nickte nur und positionierte alle im Kreis. „Es stimmt, wenn einer von euch aus dem Bannkreis gerät, müsst ihr euch alleine durchschlagen. Keiner, ich wiederhole keiner tritt freiwillig aus dem Kreis. Jeder der den Kreis verlässt gefährdet die ganze Gruppe. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, ich will keinen von euch verlieren!"

Alle nickten sich zu und Blaise stellte sich als Letzter in den Kreis. Jetzt standen immer ein starker Schüler neben einen schwächeren. Wobei „Schwächeren" das falsche Wort ist. Denn alle waren gut ausgebildet, doch Blaise hatte die Eigenschaften seiner Freunde berücksichtig und nun standen sie so, dass die Magie, die von Harry ausgehen würde am besten zirkulieren würde.

„So wir sind soweit, du kannst. Harry, was ist mit Leon?"

„Ich behalte ihn bei mir. Leute, jetzt schaut noch einmal nach links und rechts, merkt euch eure Nachbarn. Ich hoffe heute Abend werdet ihr sie immer noch sehen können." Harry schluckte, doch ein Blick auf die Karte, die Draco immer noch hielt zeigte ihm, dass es jetzt höchste Zeit war aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden.

„Wir müssen hier weg... auf drei... eins... zwei... drei." Harry begann die Formel zu sprechen, rote und grüne Strahlen schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und umkreisen die Schüler, kurz leuchtete bläulich eine Art Kuppel um die Schüler dann erlosch sie. Das Schutzschild war installiert. Jetzt mussten sie nur darauf achten, dass sie die Formation nicht verließen.

„Es hat funktioniert, gehen wir. Wir müssen in dieser Formation bleiben..." wies Blaise die Truppe an.

Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür und traten nach draußen, das Bild das sich ihnen bot, würde wohl niemals wieder jemand vergessen können. Die Wiese war blutdurchdrängt. Überall lagen Zauberer, teilweise verletzt oder auch tot. Ein wenig erinnerte Harry das Bild an seine Träume. Eine kleine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Er wusste genau dieses hatte Tom vermeiden wollen. Das wollte Tom niemals. Das war der Grund, warum der Lord so langsam gearbeitet hatte, weshalb er versucht hatte Dumbledore zu unterwandern, er wollte niemals so einen offenen Krieg. Da er nie so viele unnötige Opfer gewollt. Denn das hier waren die Zauberer, die etwas von der neuen Welt haben sollten. Hier kämpfte jede Generation, das war allen bewusst.

In dem Ganzen durcheinander, wo nicht immer jeder wusste, gegen wen er überhaupt kämpfte, war es kein Wunder, dass sie recht gut unerkannt vorankamen.

Ab und an wurden sie angegriffen, doch prallten die Flüche an der Schutzkuppel ab. Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermine und auch Martin und Kevin schossen immer wieder Flüche auf Kämpfende ab um der Schwarzen Seite zu helfen oder sich zu verteidigen.

Harry lenkte seine Gruppe auf dem kürzesten Weg auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Als sie kurz vor Hagrids Hütte waren, wurden sie von einigen Ordensmitglieder angegriffen. Es handelte sich um die Art Ordensmitglieder, die für Dumbledore alles taten. Wie verbissen schleuderten die Zauberer Flüche auf die Schüler ab.

Der Protego wurde immer schwächer, dass konnte Harry spüren, doch er konnte nichts anderes machen, als abzuwarten. Draco wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und eine große Fleischwunde zog sich über seine Wange. Und Blut sickerte unablässig daraus hervor und tropfte auf den Umhang oder den Boden. Leon, der das gesehen hatte, wimmerte vor sich hin und versteckte sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals.

Blaise hatte bemerkt, wie es um seinen Partner stand, doch er hielt sich an seine eigenen Worte und kämpfte weiter. In seiner Wut schickte er ein Ordensmitglied nach dem anderen Auf den Boden. Doch alle wussten, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden. Immer mehr Flüche trafen sie, zwar noch in abgeschwächter Form, aber sie trafen und verletzten sie.

Harry suchte nach einigen Todessern, doch alle in der Nähe waren mit ihren eigenen Kämpfen beschäftigt. Harry hörte noch wie Moody einen schweren Schwarzmagischen Fluch abschoss, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Draco Ginny auf den Boden warf, damit der Fluch sie nicht traf, doch nun raste der Fluch direkt auf ihn zu. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Harry um und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Der Fluch traf ihn in den Rücken. Harry schrie laut auf und mit ihm Leon.

Erschrocken schauten viele Kämpfenden in der Umgebung auf. Unter Schmerzen richtete Harry sich wieder auf und blitzte Moody böse an. Da Ginny noch immer auf dem Boden lag, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Moody und verfluchte ihn, dieser fiel versteinert zu Boden.

„Leon, Schhh. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Dad hat alles unter Kontrolle." Wisperte Harry seinem Sohn zu. Doch dieser wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Harry drückte Leon an sich und strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Leute, wir müssen hier weg." Sagte Harry, doch es war unmöglich weiter zu kommen, da neue Zauberer begannen die Gruppe anzugreifen.

Doch durch Harrys Schrei waren einige Todesser auf ihren zweiten Meister aufmerksam geworden. Lucius und Zabini die mit einem Zauber ihre Angreifer erledigt hatten sahen sofort zu Harry und ihren Kindern. Sie gaben den Todesser, die ihnen unterstanden ein Zeichen sich zu den Kindern durchzukämpfen. Außerdem begann der Innere Kreis den Schülern ebenfalls zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Lucius war außer sich vor Sorge um seinen Sohn. Er hatte Draco kurz im Gewühl gesehen und der Anblick von dem vielen Blut hatte ihn geschockt. Er betete zu allen Göttern, dass sich die Schüler lange genug halten konnten. Sie waren ausgerechnet in die Ecke gelaufen, wo der Orden einen Erfolg erzielt hatte und die Todesser sich zurückgezogen hatten.

Lucius sah wie von Hogwarts her neue Truppen von Dumbledore kamen um die Schüler weiter anzugreifen. Die neue Truppe würde vermutlich zeitgleich mit den Todesser bei den Schülern ankommen, wenn sie bis dahin überlebt hätten.

Lucius Berechnungen stimmten. Es entbrannte sofort ein neuer Kampf um die Schüler. Doch die Todesser hatten sofort die Schüler hinter ihre Linie gebracht. Lucius und andere Todesser vom Inneren Kreis isolierten die Schüler so gut es ging und brachten sie zurück in ihr Lager. Erst dort war es sicher genug, dass sie den Protego fallen lassen konnten und sie jeden Einzelnen Untersuchen konnten.

Ohne weitere Probleme kamen sie im Lager an und Harry nahm den Schutz von der Truppe. Sofort wurden alle von den Todessern versorgt. Harry ließ sich nur einen Kühlzauber auf den Rücken verpassen, da er der Meinung war, dass er später noch genug Zeit hatte die Wunde heilen zu lassen.

Sofort als er versorgt worden war, suchte Harry Lucius.

„Lucius, wo ist Tom?" fragte Harry und strich Leon über den Kopf. Leon schaute ihn aus großen grünen Augen an und babbelte vor sich hin. Harry konnte spüren, wie sehr Leon der Kampf mitgenommen hatte.

„Tom ist draußen auf dem Feld. Harry, er sucht dich. Eure Verbindung ist abgebrochen, seine Kette ging im Kampf kaputt."

Harry nickte erleichtert. Und jetzt da er wusste, dass Tom noch lebte, konnte er ihn auch wieder spüren. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr auf die Kette verlassen und das leichte Gefühl der Verbundenheit vergessen.

„Ich muss zu ihm." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Harry, nein, das kannst du nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich!"

„Doch Lucius, ich muss. Es muss ein Ende haben."

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Mitschülern um.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr hier bleibt. Ich will keinen von euch auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen!"

Alle nickten. Und Harry wusste, dass es einigen von ihnen schwer fiel, dies zu versprechen. Aber sie waren alle schon sehr angeschlagen, sie würden wohl kaum eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Kämpfer der weißen Seite überleben.

„Harry, lass Leon hier!" meinte Severus, der, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass Harry endlich in Sicherheit war, sofort zu Harry geeilt war, da er auch das Heilzaubern beherrschte und um Harry von einer Dummheit abzuhalten. Dass Harry nicht davon abzuhalten war wieder zurück zugehen, war Severus klar, als er in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte.

Die grünen Smaragde brodelten vor Wut und dem Wunsch das alles zu beenden.

Doch Leon konnte Harry nicht mitnehmen. Er war doch noch ein Kind.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Er ist bei mir am Sichersten."

„Harry, Leon ist viel zu klein. Er versteht das alles nicht. Willst du ihn wirklich wieder mit nach da draußen nehmen?"

Harry nickte nur und strich Leon über den Kopf. „Hier ist er nicht sicher genug. Severus, du weißt, doch er ist Toms und mein Sohn. Wenn ihm was passiert. Das könnte ich nicht zulassen. Und Leon ist in großer Gefahr. Dumbledore weiß dass er unser Sohn ist."

„Du musst es wissen. Aber bedenke, der Schutz meiner Familie wirkt nur beschränkt..."

„Ich weiß... Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen."

Harry schaute seine Freunde noch ein letztes Mal an. Dann drehte er sich um und schritt Richtung Schlachtfeld.

Tom hatte es geschafft, er kämpfte gegen Dumbledore. Das war jetzt wohl das letzte Mal, dass sie sich gegenüberstehen würden. Heute würde es sich entscheiden, welche Seite gewinnen würde.

Tom hoffte nur, das, sollte er fallen Harry die Kontrolle über die Todesser gewinnen würde. Denn seine Todesser brauchten eine starke Hand, die sie leitete, sonst würden sie vermutlich zu dem werden, was Dumbledore aus ihnen gemacht hatte.

„Gib auf Tom, du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Du hast nicht die Kraft dazu. Das weißt du..." zischte Dumbledore schweratmend.

„Ich werde niemals aufgeben. Nicht solange du noch Harry eingesperrt hast. Gib ihn frei und wir können das hier ganz schnell beenden."

„Niemals werde ich dir Harry übergeben. Er hat eine Macht, die größer ist als die Meine. Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass er das Tageslicht noch einmal erblickt. Während wir kämpfen habe ich dafür gesorgt. Dass Harry niemals wieder glücklich sein wird. Tom gib auf, es ist aus. Sogar deinen Sohn habe ich in meiner Macht."

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass Harry noch in Hogwarts ist. Er könnte von dort geflohen sein. Niemand kennt Hogwarts so gut wie er. Er wird einen Weg gefunden haben sich zu befreien, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Und wenn schon. Harry wird niemals an Fawkes vorbeikommen. Er hat zuviel Schwarze Magie in sich, als dass mein Phönix ihm helfen würde. Du wirst mich nicht daran hindern, die Macht an mich zu reißen, du bist jämmerlich Tom, schon in den letzten Monaten warst du so ruhig. Ich glaube tief in deinem Herzen weißt du, dass du keine Chance hast. Ich habe schon lange gewonnen..."

„Das hast du nicht. Ich werde niemals aufgeben. Nicht bevor ich nicht Harry habe. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Doch statt zu antworten, begann Dumbledore Tom mit Flüchen zu bombardieren. Es entbrannte ein erbittertes Duell.

aus Harrys Sicht

Harry rannte auf Hogwarts zu. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wo sich Tom und Dumbledore duellierten, eine große Magiekuppel hatte sich um die beiden entwickelt und die meisten Duellanten in der näheren Umgebung hatten aufgehört sich zu duellieren.

Harry sah Tom, er kämpfte gegen Dumbledore. Der letzte und entscheidende Kampf. Die beiden schenkten sich nichts. Und Dumbledore warf mit Flüchen nur so um sich, die teilweise zur schwarzen Magie gehörte. Harry bewunderte kurz die Kampfgeschwindigkeit, die beide drauf hatten, doch war ihm auch klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis einer von beiden fiel.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell, bevor Harry nur reagieren konnte, schoss Dumbledore einen Fluch auf Tom ab. Tom feuerte den Todesfluch ab. Beide Flüche trafen, Harry hatte gesehen, dass Dumbledores Fluch kein Avada war, dennoch ging Tom in die Knie und fiel zu Boden. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry Tom fallen. Dumbledore starb in der Sekunde, als ihn der Fluch traf.

Harry rannte zu Tom, die Energiekuppel war in dem Moment, wo beide Kämpfer gefallen waren, erloschen. Er bekam nicht mit, wie alle aufhörten zu kämpfen. Für ihn war nur noch Tom wichtig.

Stille herrschte auf dem Feld. Keiner rührte, alle schauten auf die Szene. Voldemort und Dumbledore waren beide gefallen. Der Schock war beiden Seiten ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Harry war das alles egal. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu Tom kommen.

Er hörte nicht die Rufe der weißen Seite, er sollte Voldemort den Rest geben. Er hörte nicht sie Warnrufe der Todesser, die ihn aufforderten zurückzugehen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Für ihn war einzig und allein Tom wichtig. Der, schwer atmend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Harry ließ sich neben Tom nieder und drehte ihn zu sich.

„Tom, was ist mir dir? Brauchst du Hilfe!"

Tom öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Harry... es ist vorbei..." hustete Tom.

„Ja, es ist vorbei. Du hast es geschafft" Flüsterte Harry Tom zu. Dann richtete er sich auf und schaute sich suchend um. „Madam Pomfrey, bitte kommen sie und helfen ihm! Bitte. Tom ist schwer verletzt!"

„Harry, Junge, das ist der dunkle Lord!"

„Ich weiß Madam Pomfrey, aber er ist ein Mensch wie Sie und ich und ich liebe ihn. Er ist Leons Vater. Bitte helfen sie ihm."

Poppy nickte nur und beeilte sich Tom zu untersuchen. Sie sprach einige Sprüche und schon bald ging es Tom etwas besser. Severus, der Harry nachgeeilt war, verabreichte Tom zusätzlich noch einige Schmerzstillende Tränke.

Ungläubig schauten die Kämpfer auf das Geschehen. Da kniete der Held der Zaubererwelt neben dem Dunklen Lord und half ihm. Sagte sogar noch, dass Voldemort der Vater seines Sohnes sei...

„Harry, wie kann das sein? Warum?" rief einer der Auroren.

„Ich werde es euch erklären, aber nicht hier. Ich bitte euch alle, helft den Verletzten und erweist den Toden die letzte Ehre. Morgen werde ich euch Rede und Antwort stehen. Und versuchen alles zu erklären. Die Todesser wissen Bescheid, was los ist. Die meisten auf jeden Fall...

Soviel möchte ich euch heute schon sagen. Die Welt ist anders, als sie scheint.

Dumbledore war nicht so gut und edel, wie wir alle geglaubt haben. Er hat viele der Todesserüberfälle der letzten Monate selbst geplant und ausgeführt. Tom ist anders, als wir ihn kennen. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass einige Dinge stimmen, die man über ihn sagt, doch lange nicht alles. Er ist ein Mensch wie wir alle. Ich liebe ihn und dieses Kind hier ist sein Erbe."

Harry deutete auf Leon, den er zuvor runtergelassen hatte und der jetzt in den Armen seines Daddys lag und sich an seiner Robe festklammerte.

„Zuerst war es ein Deal, er wollte ein Kind von mir. Ich habe eingestimmt, weil er versprach meine Freunde zu schützen. Er hat sein Wort gehalten. Doch ich erkannte, dass ich ihn liebe. Wir haben im Sommer geheiratet. Und wenn ihr ihn verurteilt, dann verurteilt ihr auch mich.

Morgen werden Tom und ich euch alle Fragen beantworten. Doch nun bitte ich euch, gewährt Tom eine Krankenbehandlung in Hogwarts. Ich verbürge mich für ihn, dass er niemand angreifen, noch jemand den Auftrag geben wird."

„Harry, es ist schwer zu glauben. Vielleicht stehst du unter einem Zauber..." rief ein Zauberer.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe alles aus freiem Willen getan und tue es immer noch."

„Gut, ich glaube euch. Hogwarts ist bereit Tom zu versorgen." Erklärte Minerva McGonagall, sie war als Stellvertreterin nun die Führungskraft von Hogwarts. Sie hatte natürlich den Vorteil, dass sie mehr über Tom wusste als viele anderen. Sie hatte viel mit Severus geredet und war bereit die ganze Wahrheit über den Dunklen Lord zu hören.

Dankbar nickte Harry Minerva zu und gab einigen Todesser ein Zeichen Tom in die Schule zu tragen. Madam Pomfrey folgte ihrem Patienten ebenso wie Severus.

Als Tom in Hogwarts war. Drehte Harry sich zu den Todessern um.

„Ihr habt gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bitte euch eure Zauberstäbe zu senken. Die Weiße Seite wird uns nicht mehr angreifen. Zieht euch zurück. Ich bitte den inneren Kreis hier zu bleiben. Auch wenn man euch nun erkennen wird. Aber bitte, bleibt hier für Tom und mich. Tom braucht euch jetzt, ihr seid seine Freunde. Steht ihm bei."

„Harry wir bleiben bei euch. Slytherin wird uns sicher aufnehmen!"

„Ihr könnt euch in der Große Halle niederlassen, wenn ihr wollt!" sagte Minerva. „Auch für euch gelten die Schulregeln. Keine Zauberei außerhalb des Klassenzimmers und Unterricht."

„Geht klar, Minerva!" sagte Sirius und zog seine Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Sirius! Es ist also wahr!" rief Minerva und fiel Sirius um den Hals.

„Ja es ist wahr. Ich lebe und mir geht es gut."

Alle halfen mit die Verwundeten zu versorgen und den Toten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass dies einmal beide Seiten friedlich nebeneinander tun würden. Todesser halfen Auroren und umgekehrt.

Es war ein Waffenstillstand eingetreten auf jeden Fall bis zum nächsten Morgen. Es war wie ein stilles Versprechen an den jungen Lord, oder den Retter der Zaubererwelt.

Mit Dumbledore und Fudge war die Führung der weißen Seite gefallen, sie wussten, dass sie führungslos keine Chance haben würden, sich erfolgreich gegen die dunkle Seite zu verteidigen. Und wenn Harry dem dunklen Lord glaubte, musste da irgendwas stimmen. So dachten alle, die Harry kannten.

Sie vertrauten Harry...

Und die, die Harry nicht kannten, waren von seinem Auftreten überrascht. Der Junge war mit seinem Sohn in das Kriegsgetümmel gestürzt um Tom zu helfen. Um den Lord zu schützen. Das hätte er nie getan, wenn es nicht stimmte.

Harry war, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Todesser seinem Befehl Folge leisteten, Tom gefolgt und überwachte Poppy und Severus, die ihn versorgten. Leon schaute seinen Dad aus großen Augen an und spielte mit der Kette, die Harry um den Hals trug. Harry sah zu Leon und lächelte leicht.

Aber in seinen Augen konnte man die Sorge erkennen, die er hatte.

Als die beiden ihre Arbeit vollbracht hatten trat Severus zu Harry.

„Was ist los?"

„Harry, wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Den Rest muss Tom alleine schaffen. Wenn er die Nacht übersteht, ist er außer Lebensgefahr. Dumbledores Fluch war mächtig..."

„ER kann sterben? Severus, bitte lass das nicht zu. Er darf mich nicht alleine lassen...", aus Harrys Augen löste sich eine Träne, die Leon überrascht wegstrich. Der Kleine konnte nicht ganz verstehen, was mit seinem Dad war, auch konnte er nicht verstehen, warum sein Daddy nur schlief und nicht mit ihm spielte.

„Harry ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun... Jetzt geh zu ihm."

Harry nickte und erhob sich und ging die wenigen Meter zu Toms Bett. Nie hatte er Tom so schwach gesehen. Es war für Harry schwer zu ertragen, denn er hatte sich immer auf seinen Tom verlassen. Er war der dunkle Lord, verdammt, ihm passierte das nicht...

„Tom, wie geht es dir?"

„Harry, es geht. Ich bin müde. So unendlich müde..."

„Tom, bitte du musst kämpfen, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen. Ich brauche dich. Wir brauchen dich."

Harry liefen die Tränen nur so übers Gesicht. Tom hob seine Hand und strich Harry sanft übers Gesicht.

„Nicht weinen, Schatz. Du bist nicht allein. Du hast doch deine Freunde und Severus. Ich kann nicht mehr..."

„Aber ich brauche dich!"

Tom lächelte nur und schloss seine Augen. Harry war verzweifelt. Vorsichtig ließ er Leon von seinem Arm auf Toms Bett sinken. Der Kleine krabbelte sofort auf seinen Daddy und legte sich auf die Brust. Überrascht öffnete Tom seine Augen.

„Harry, was?"

„Tom, bitte kämpfe. Du musst es mir versprechen. Schau doch nur, Leon braucht dich..."

Leon richtete sich wieder auf und schaute seinen Daddy an.

„Daddy mit Leon spieln?"

Der Kleine verstand nicht, was los war. Er war einfach nur glücklich endlich mal wieder bei seinem Daddy zu sein.

Tom lächelte seinen Sohn an. Und etwas in ihm brach. Der Fluch von Dumbledore wurde gebrochen. Toms Lebensmut kehrte wieder zurück. Das Strahlen kehrte wieder in seine Augen und er hob seine Hand und strich Leon über den Rücken.

„Nicht mehr heute, mein Schatz. Daddy ist müde. Es war ein langer Tag für mich und auch deinen Dad. Morgen spielen wir."

Harry beobachtete Tom und erkannte, dass er es geschafft hat. Oder besser Leon hatte seinen Daddy gerettet...

Leon legte seinen Kopf schief. Dann nickte er leicht und legte seine Hände das Gesicht von seinem Daddy. „Daddy schlafen." Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf die Brust und schloss auch seine Augen.

Harry betrachtete das friedliche Bild und nickte. Er legte noch einen Zauber auf das Bett, dass Leon nicht rausfallen konnte und suchte Severus.

„Severus, ich glaube, Tom wird es schaffen. Leon ist bei ihm."

Severus schaute auf den Jungen, der jetzt, da die Anspannung von ihm fiel wieder kindlich und unsicher wirkte.

„Harry, Tom wird es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Zeigst du mir jetzt deinen Rücken? Ich denke, Poppy wird mir helfen ihn zu versorgen."

Harry nickte nur und zog seinen Umhang aus. Severus begann mit Poppys Hilfe Harry zu versorgen. Poppy richtete für Harry ein Bett neben dem von Tom, in das sie den Jungen legte, als die Behandlung fertig war.

Am nächsten Morgen war Tom soweit genesen, dass er mit Harry in die Große Halle gehen konnte. Denn dort würde das große „Verhör" stattfinden.

Harry musste Tom noch ein wenig stützen, aber das war auch schon alles, was an den Fluch von Dumbledore erinnerte.

Harry trug Leon auf dem Arm. Der Kleine quengelte, da er jetzt viel lieber spielen wollte, als schon wieder bei seinem Dad auf dem Arm zu sitzen.

In der Halle waren einige Schüler, Auroren, der innere Kreis und natürlich viele Reporter.

Der innere Kreis wirkte sehr erleichtert Tom wieder zu sehen, sie hatten zwar von Severus erfahren, dass Tom die Nacht überlebt hatte, doch ihn selbst zu sehen, war für sie schon eine Erleichterung.

Harry und Tom gingen nach vorne und stellten sich vor den Lehrertisch. Tom lehnte sich an den Tisch und ließ seinen Blick über die Halle schweifen.

„Wie ich gestern gesagt habe, werde ich nun eure Fragen beantworten. Zuerst möchte ich aber noch berichten, was mich dazu brachte, die Welt so zu sehen, wie ich es nun tue." Sprach Harry mit selbstsicherer Stimme. Tom sah Harry überrascht an. So hatte er den Jungen noch nie gesehen.

„In den Sommerferien vor einem Jahr kam Tom und gab mir einen Trank, der mir die Narbenschmerzen in seiner Gegenwart nahm..." Harry berichtete, was im letzten Jahr vorgefallen war. Er konnte bei einigen Menschen sehen, wie erschüttert sie waren, vor allem Molly. Sie schluchzte immer mal wieder auf, Minerva ging es auch nicht viel besser. Sie hatte ja schon einiges gewusst. Aber das war zuviel. Wenn Dumbledore nicht schon Tod wäre, wäre er es jetzt mit Sicherheit. Sie war völlig außer sich, der alte Narr hatte viel zu wenig gelitten...

„So und nun könnte ihr mir Fragen stellen." Endete Harry seinen Bericht. Er lehnte sich etwas müde gegen den Tisch.

„Was hat Du-weist-schon-wer nun vor?"

„Gute Frage. Tom, was stellst du dir nun vor?" gab Harry die Frage weiter. Die Halle hielt den Atem an.

„Mein Ziel war es, die Zauberwelt wachzurütteln. Ich werde eine Partei gründen und mich mit ihr zur nächsten Wahl stellen. Außerdem werde ich versuchen, die schwarze Magie wieder einzuführen."

„Schwarze Magie ist schlecht!" rief einer der Reporter.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du sie gebraucht?" fragte Harry zurück. Ihm war es egal, dass er den Mann duzte, die meisten nahmen sich auch das Recht heraus ihn einfach Harry zu nennen, also tat er das auch.

„Nein, aber das weiß doch jeder."

„Es ist aber eine Lüge. Darf ich dir demonstrieren, dass schwarze wie weiße Magie harmlos und gefährlich sein kann?"

„JA!"

„Gut. Mit dem Wingardium Leviosa kann ich Dinge schweben lassen. Aber auch jemand damit erschlagen. Mein Freund Ron hat in seinem ersten Jahr einen Troll mit dem Spruch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er ist harmlos und gefährlich.

Der Quovadis ist schwarzmagisch. Man spricht ihn über sein Kind und man weiß immer, bei wem das Kleine ist und er verhindert im Gegensatz zum Quotraldis, der wiederum weißmagisch oder vielmehr Grauzone ist, dass man dem Kind durch einen Zauber Schaden zufügt. Ein nützlicher Zusatz...

Ich kann Leon durch diesen Spruch überwachen. Das könnte ich aber auch bei Erwachsenen, wenn ich stark genug dazu bin. Es ist somit eine Kontrolle. Ich bin mir sicher, jeder Spruch besitzt zwei Seiten."

„Aber was ist mit den Unverzeihlichen?"

„Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass man sie anwenden soll. Doch tun Auroren dies genauso wie Toms Todesser, wenn es sein muss. Es ist ein Gerücht, dass Tom seine Todesser unter den Fluch stellt. Aber man könnte sie auch gut auslegen. Der Imperio wurde im 12 Jahrhundert benutzt um Ängste abzubauen. Der Avada um Sterbehilfe zu leisten, da es ein schmerzloser Tod ist...

Führ den Crucio fällt mir gerade nichts ein..."

„Wenn ich da helfen darf. Der Crucio wurde zum foltern benutzt, da er kaum Langzeitschäden anrichtet, er ist grausam, wenn man ihn abbekommt, doch nicht auf Dauer, wie ein anderer Fluch..." erklärte Professor Binns. „Besonders im 100-400 nach Christus hat man ihn benutzt..."

„Gut, schwarze Magie ist vielleicht nicht so schlecht, aber glauben kann ich es dennoch nicht...beweis, dass du du-weißt-schon-wer vertraust."

Harry nahm Leon und übergab ihn Tom.

„So Leon, nun gehst du ein wenig zu deinem Daddy.. Ich habe mein Kind an ihn gegeben. Niemals würde ich das machen, wenn ich ihm nicht vertrauen würde. Aber wenn du einen Beweis willst..."

„Dann werden wir ihn dir liefern. Harry und ich haben zwar schon geheiratet, aber nur eine Blutbindung vor dem Priester. Wir werden es öffentlich und vor dem Recht des Ministeriums nachholen... wenn du willst Harry." Schaltete sich Tom ein. Bei dem Wort Blutbindung hatten einige Zauberer zischend Luft eingesogen.

„Du willst mich noch mal heiraten?"

„Ja!"

„Ich bin einverstanden, Tom. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich das so oder so vor hatte. Schließlich will ich auch gesetzlich dein Partner sein." Sagte Harry und küsste Tom. Ein Blitzlichtgewitter ging über die beiden, denn kein Reporter wollte sich dieses Bild entgehen lassen.

Harry wand sich wieder zu der Menge.

„Ich hoffe, das reicht euch als Beweis. Ich, der Junge der lebt, heirate den Dunklen Lord." Harry lächelte leicht, was für eine Schlagzeile...

Harry und auch Tom wurden noch gut eine Stunde lang befragt. Der Gryffindor und auch Tom waren am Ende sehr erschöpft, doch sie antworteten immer weiter. Bis Leon sich einschaltete und sagte.

„Denug jetzt. Leon Daddy spielen. Nach Hause gehen."

Die ganze Halle lachte und sie sahen ein, dass der Kleine Recht hatte und so zogen sich die meisten zurück und gingen nach Hause.

Auch Tom zog sich mit Harry zurück. Sie apparierten nach Riddle-Manor.

Nach gut zwei Tagen, in denen sich Harry und Tom erholt hatten, kam eine Eule, die eine Einladung zu Verhandlungsgesprächen mit dem Ministerium beinhaltete...

zehn Jahre Später

„Dad schau mal, was ich bekommen habe!" Leon stürmte ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Kurz hinter ihm kamen zwei jüngere Mädchen gestürmt.

„Daddy!" quietschte das kleinere Mädchen mit den kurzen schwarzen Locken. „Leon will uns nicht sagen, was die Eule für ihn gebracht hat." Schutzsuchend krabbelte sie zu Tom unter die Decke.

Das andere Mädchen lieferte sich einen Ringkampf mit Leon um das Stück Pergament.

„Katharina! Jetzt ist aber genug. Lass Leon los!" sagte Tom streng.

Harry schaute dem bunten Treiben seiner Drei Kinder zu. Katharina war ganz der Vater. Tom hatte sie zwei Jahre nach Kriegsende geboren. Lily, die Kleine mit den Locken, die sich bei Tom versteckte, glich mehr ihm. Sie kam weitere zwei Jahre nach Katharina zur Welt. Ihre Mutter, wenn man es so nennen wollte, war Harry selbst.

Katharina ließ Leon los und half ihm auf.

„Danke. Dad, schau mal. Ich darf nach Hogwarts. Ich habe eben eine Einladung bekommen. Dad? Darf ich gehen?"

Harry schaute nur zu Tom, der sich in die Kissen sinken ließ. Wegen einem Brief machten seine drei Kinder so einen Aufstand.

„Natürlich darfst du nach Hogwarts gehen! Wir werden dir im August die Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse kaufen gehen."

Leon hüpfte vergnügt im Zimmer umher.

Katharina kam zu Harry und schaute ihren kleinen Bruder, der erst wenige Wochen alt war. „Dad, darf ich hin haben?"

Harry lächelte nur und nickte. Katharina krabbelte über ihn und setzte sich in die Mitte zwischen ihre Väter, dann legte Harry ihr Mathias in den Arm.

Leon rannte aus dem Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Fläschchen wieder zurück ins Zimmer und gab es Katharina. „Hier, sonst schreit der Kleine wieder so laut und zerlegt das ganze Zimmer."

Alle lachten und Katharina gab Mathias das Fläschchen. Tom hatte Mathias vor wenigen Wochen geboren und er war, wie Katharina, sehr unberechenbar in seiner Wilden Magie.

Die letzten Zehn Jahre waren für Harry und Tom anfangs recht turbulent gewesen und sie hatten Leon oft zu Draco oder Severus abgeben müssen. Doch als Draco dann schwanger geworden war, hatte sich Harry geweigert weiter für die Zauberwelt zu kämpfen und sich aus dem politischen Geschehen rausgehalten. Tom tat es ihm gleich, da er noch ein Kind wollte und er es bekommen wollte. Drei Jahre nach Kriegsende war Lucius Zaubereiminister geworden. Und Tom hatte sich endgültig zurückgezogen und sich um seine Tochter Katharina gekümmert.

Harry hatte eine Ausbildung zum Kindergärtner gemacht und hatte jetzt eine feste Anstellung in einem Muggelkindergarten. Tom hatte die Rolle des Hausmannes übernommen. Er hatte sein Leben lang damit verbracht seine Todesser zu leiten, dass ihm die Ruhe gut tat.

Harry hatte Toms Stellung als Dunkler Lord übernommen. Es war nicht wirklich abgesprochen gewesen, es hatte sich mit der Zeit so ergeben. Tom konnte, als er schwanger war, nicht vor die Todesser treten und so hatte es Harry übernommen.

Die Todesser waren jetzt im Ministerium mit den Auroren gleichgestellt. Und dienten der Bevölkerung als Schutz. Sie waren so etwas wie die Polizei der Muggel.

„Dad, kommt heut Onkel Draco und Onkel Blaise? Und Severus?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, sie kommen."

einige Stunden später

Harry, Tom, Severus, Draco und Blaise saßen im Garten und genossen die Ruhe. Die Kinder spielten im Baumhaus. Draco und Blaise hatten Zwei Mädchen und ein Jungen.

„Draco, stimmt es was ich gehört habe?"

„Was hast du gehört Harry?"

„Na dass ihr noch mal Nachwuchs erwartet." Harry schaute Draco gespannt an.

„Ja es stimmt. Ich bin schwanger. Aber sag, wer hat es dir verraten?"

„So ein kleines Mädchen im Kindergarten."

„Mit roten Haaren?" Harry nickte nur.

„Oh man, warum kann Hermine nie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Jetzt weiß es schon ihre Tochter..."

Alle lachten. Ron und Hermine hatte bis jetzt nur eine Tochter, da Hermine studiert hatte und noch nicht so früh Kinder haben wollte.

„Draco, ich freu mich für dich. Dann hat unser Nachzügler auch einen Spielkamerad. Wie weit bist du schon?"

„Im vierten Monat." Flüsterte Draco. „Haben es nicht vorher bemerkt..."

Harry nickte nur wissend. Draco und Blaise hatten den ersten Ritualtrank beide nicht vertragen. Deshalb hatten sie für Severus Versuchskaninchen gespielt. Der neue Trank hatte funktioniert, wie die Drei Kinder im Garten bewiesen. Das Problem an diesem Trank war, dass die beiden nun an bestimmten Tagen im Monat schwanger werden konnten, ohne einen weiteren Trank nehmen zu müssen. Es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Draco es nicht bemerkt hatte.

ENDE

A/N.: So Schluss fertig aus, ich mag nicht mehr... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und ganz wichtig, sollte ich noch irgendwas vergessen haben, irgendwelche fragen die offen geblieben sind, dann bitte teilt es mir mit. Ich werde versuchen auf Weihnachten das erste Kapi der versprochenen Sidestory fertig zu haben. Da kann ich noch Fragen beantworten...

Früher werde ich es nicht schaffen, da ich jetzt Klausuren schreibe. Diese Klausuren werden entscheiden, ob ich weiterhin meinen Arbeitsplatz behalte oder nicht...

Das wars von mir aus... jetzt seid ihr dran...


End file.
